Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt
by Harry2004
Summary: Dies ist eine Alternative Geschichte geschrieben ab den Buch 5 in der Paarung Harry/Hermine
1. Kapitel 1 Das Frühstück und dessen folge

**Harry Potter** **und  
der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004 _

_Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Frau die es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich mit ihrer Geschichte zu verzaubern. Ich nutze die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger, so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte nicht irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto mehr sehe ich mich gefordert, weiter zu schreiben. Hin und wieder braucht man diese Unterstützung. Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so dass auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Der Anfang dieser Geschichte sollte mal etwas anders sein, als all die Geschichte die bei gewissen Muggel starten. Sollten die ersten Kapitel vielleicht auch noch einwenig holprig anfangen, so hoffe ich das Sie immer besser werden, je mehr Kapiteln ich schreibe. Es ist wie gesagt meine erste Geschichte die ich Online stelle. Also gebt meiner Geschichte und mir eine Chance. Lest erst einmal ein paar Kapitel davon und dann könnt ihr euch vielleicht eine hoffendlich gute Meinung über meine Geschichte bilden, bevor ihr bereit nach dem ersten Kapitel die Flinte ins bekannte Korn werft und euch eine falsche Meinung über mich und meine Geschichte bildet. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 1 - Das Frühstück und dessen Folgen**

Es war ein wunderschöner sonniger Morgen gewesen. Die Luft war klar und angenehm frisch gewesen. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und wunderschön anzusehen.

Hermine war gerade dabei gewesen in Ihrem bequemen Himmelbett zu erwachen. Sie schaute sehr verschlafen auf Ihren Wecker, der neben ihr auf einem kleinen Nachtischchen stand. Er hatte schon eine ganze weile vor sich hin geläutet, bevor sie ihn dann endlich abgestellt hatte. Erst hatte Sie versucht ihn einfach zu Ignorieren, dann sich ein Kissen über den Kopf gezogen aber alles brachte nicht den erwünschen erfolgt. So war ihr nur die eine Möglichkeit geblieben, sich aufzuraffen und ihn dann endlich abzustellen.

Auf dem Wecker konnte sie erkennen, dass es halb fünf Uhr am morgen war. Hermine wusste es war an der Zeit für sie aufzustehen, ob sie wollte oder auch nicht. Sie war platt und ausgepowert, sie hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Sie schlief zwar nachts aber schon seit längerem Nächten nicht mehr so gut. So war es auch an diesem morgen, nichts Außergewöhnliches bei ihr gewesen. Genau wie den gesamten Monat davor. Es war nicht anders gewesen aber sie wollte es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen. Fast jede Nacht hatte sie die unterschiedlichsten Alpträume und Sie wurden in der letzten Zeit auch immer schlimmer und schlimmer.

Verschwitzt von diesen Träumen, setzte sie sich auf ihre Bettkante. Der Kopf war ihr am kreisen und fast wäre sie einfach wieder zurück ins Kissen gefallen. Sie streckte sich hin und her, sie war versucht gewesen einwenig leben in ihren Körper zu bringen. Dann erhob sie sich langsam vom Bett und machte sich noch immer sehr verschlafen auf, ins Bad.

Dies war wie jeden morgen gewesen. Sie wollte sich erst einmal unter die Dusche stellen und schauen, das Sie wach würde.

‚Das belebt die Lebensgeister am Morgen und das brauche ich jetzt ganz dringend', dachte sich Hermine, während sie sich unter die kalte Dusche begab. Zitternd vom kalten Wasser griff sie zu Duschharn und mischte sich schnell warmes Wasser dazu.

‚Ja, jetzt kann man das aushalten', dachte sie sich und genoss den lauwarmen Wasserregen auf ihrer Haut. Sie genoss es wirklich, ihre Dusche am morgen.

Als Sie fertig war mit dem duschen, schnappte sie sich ihren Morgenmantel, der hinter der Tür hang und zog ihn sich über. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Hauspantoffeln und nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Badezimmerspiegel, machte sie sich langsam auf in Richtung Küche. Sie setzte sie sich als erstes einen schönen starken Kaffee auf. Dann suchte sie sich einige Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank zusammen.

‚Nicht gerade die Macht, was wir da im Kühlschrank haben. Ich glaube ich sollte mal wieder einwenig einkaufen gehen', dachte sich Hermine, als sie in den Kühlschrank sah und schon fast ein echo zu hören war, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, das es mal wieder Zeit für einen Einkauf war aber das war wohl in einem Singlehaushalt mehr als normal. Sie fand noch ein Stückchen Salami und sogar noch einwenig Milch für ihr Müsli, nur Brot hatte sie nicht gefunden. Dies war wohl etwas, was ihr ausgegangen war und sei dringen besorgen sollte.

„Nun gut, dann hat das wohl heute zu rechen", sprach Hermine zu sich selbst.

Sie nahm die Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Aber irgendwas stimme da nicht! Sie schaute sich auf den Küchentisch um und merkte dass sie wohl doch noch nicht so richtig wach gewesen war, wie sie es eigentlich dachte.

‚Mist! Ich sollte mir auch eine Schüssel für das Müsli holen, wenn ich das mit einwenig Milch essen möchte', dachte sich Hermine und stampfte einmal leicht mit den Fuß auf den Boden.

Sie biss verzweifelt in das stück Salami und stand auf, um sich eine Schüssel für Müsli zu holen. Milch und das Müsli standen ja bereits auf dem Tisch. Nachdem sie sich die Schüssel aus dem Schrank geholt hatte und sich zurück an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, nahm sie sich die Müslischachtel und füllte sich das Müsli, in die Schüssel. Bevor sie diese mit Milch ertränkte, so das sie gut mit Milch bedeckt waren. Lecker sah das aus und Hermine freute sich auch schon sehr darauf, bis…

„Mist noch mal! Ich sollte mir auch einen Löffel dazu holen aber nur wenn ich heute noch etwas zu Essen haben möchte", sagte Hermine zu sich selbst, „Also noch einmal aufstehen, dabei hatte ich heute eigentlich gar nicht vor gehabt Frühsport zu betreiben aber es soll wohl nicht anders sein."

Wieder schob sie sich, samt Stuhl vom Tisch und holte einen Löffel aus dem Küchenschrank. Als sie beim Kühlschrank neben dem Schrank angekommen war, bemerkte sie, das eine Eule am ihren Küchenfenster saß und leicht anfing gegen die Scheibe zu klopfen. Hermine ging zum Fenster und öffnete es, um die Eule ins Zimmer zu lassen, was die Eule auch sofort tat. Sie flog in den Raum und setzte sich dann direkt auf den Küchenstuhl vor dem Tisch, auf den sich eigentlich Hermine wieder setzten wollte. Sie erkannte den Tagespropheten am Bein der Eule und so machte ihn von der Eule los, dann gab sie der Eule einwenig von Ihren Müsli, was diese auch gerne annahm, bevor sich die Eule wieder erhob und aus dem Fenster hinaus flog.

'Klasse! Dann kann ich ja jetzt endlich Frühstücken', dachte sich Hermine.

Nachdem sie sicher war, das sie auch wirklich alles zum Frühstück beisammen hatte, setzte sie sich und begann endlich mit ihren heiß geliebten Frühstück. Dabei blätterte sie im Tagespropheten, die Seiten einzeln um und schaute, was es denn alles so Neues in der Welt der Magie und Zauberei gab. Es stand aber leider mal wieder nichts wirklich Interessantes, im Tagespropheten und Hermine spielte wie so oft, mit dem Gedanken, die Zeitung doch endlich abzubestellen. Dieser Gedanke verflog bei ihr aber immer wieder recht schnell. Denn sie brauchte diese Informationen genau so wie ein Junkie seine Stoff. Dann waren zwei weitere Eulen direkt ins Zimmer geflogen. Sie ließen sich beide auf den Küchentisch nieder, wobei von einer der Eulen, der rechte Flügel beim landen in der Müslischüssel von Hermine steckte. Sie hatte mit Absicht, das Fenster nicht wieder geschlossen, da sie einwenig frische Luft ins Zimmer lassen wollte. Draußen war es so wunderschön geworden, an diesem Tag, die Luft war einfach nur herrlich erfrischend zu dieser Jahreszeit.

Hermine schaute sich die Eulen an, kannte Sie aber beide nicht. Es schienen irgendwelche Diensteulen zu sein, sie nahm den beiden die Briefe ab, die wie üblich am Bein gebunden waren und gab Ihnen jeweils etwas von Ihren Müsli, das Sie nun doch nicht mehr so gewollt hatte. Erstens wollte sie es jetzt eh nicht mehr essen und zweitens war sie zu faul gewesen extra aufzustehen und die Eulenkekse vom Schrank zuholen. Die Eulen ließen sich aber auch, das Müsli schmecken und nachdem sie fertig aufgegessen hatten, flog eine der Eulen auch wieder aus dem Fenster, während die andere blieb und Hermine interessiert anschaute.

„Du scheinst wohl auf eine Antwort zuwarten, nun dann wollen wir mal schauen wer mir da geschrieben hat und was dieser gerne von mir möchte", sagte Hermine zu der verbliebenen Eule und diese gab daraufhin ein leichtes glucksen als Antwort von sich.

Hermine nahm also den ersten Brief und schaute sich den Umschlag genauer an. Der Brief war von der „Hexen – Bücherei", und als sie ihn öffnete musste sie sofort leicht schlucken.

„Mist, da ist ein weiterer Umschlag drin aber der ist rot."

Hermine graute es, da sie nun wusste, um was es sich bei diesem Brief handelte.

„Nein, es ist ein Heuler", schrie sie leicht vor sich hin und schaute sich verzweifelt um!

Und sofort nachdem sie den roten Umschlag aus dem ersten Umschlag gezogen hatte und in den Händen hielt, öffnete sich dieser rote Umschlag, wie von Geisterhand und eine sehr ernste Stimme, mit sehr lauten Organ war daraufhin zuhören:

**„Miss Granger! Sie hatten sich bei uns, drei Bücher entliehen aber sie bis heute nicht wieder zurück gebracht! Die entleih Frist die wir schon sehr großzügig für Sie verlängert hatten, ist nun auch schon wieder verstrichen und so haben wir keine andere Wahl. Wenn diese Bücher nicht bis morgen Mittag 12 Uhr bei uns sind, werden wir sie aus unserer Bücherei ausschließen und auf Ihre Kosten diese drei Bücher neu kaufen. Wobei ich Ihnen raten möchte die Bücher umgehend wieder zurück zu bringen, da eins der Bücher sehr alt und selten ist. Eine Wiederbeschaffung auf ihre kosten würde bestimmt sehr teuer für sie werden!" **

Dann verbrannte der Heuler vor Hermines Augen und die Asche viel langsam auf den Küchenboden vor ihren Füßen, bevor Sie dann vom morgen Wind verweht würde.

„Das ist einfach nicht mein Tag. Die Bücher! Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass ich die Bücher vergessen habe. Wenn die Bücherei, mich ausschließt, dann ist eine meiner besten Quellen für Nachforschungen, für mich unwiederbringbar verschlossen. Ich werde am besten gleich zur Bücherei aufbrechen, wenn ich hier fertig bin! Na, wollen wir erst mal schauen wer mir den anderen Brief geschrieben hat und was ich dort vergessen habe."

Vorsicht hob sie diesen vom Küchentisch in der Hoffung nicht wieder einen Heuler vorzufinden. Hermine schaute sich den zweiten Brief an, den sie an diesem morgen erhalten hatte. Der Umschlag schien sehr alt zu sein. Das Pergament war leicht gelblich verfärbt, als ob es schon vor sehr langen Jahren hergestellt worden war. Sie fühlte vorsichtig über den Umschlag und merkte dass sich das Papier des Umschlages fast wie Seide anfühlte. Selten hatte sie solch einen Umschlag zu sehen bekommen. Er schien recht wertvoll hergestellt zu sein und auch nicht unbedingt aus England zu stammen. Sie drehte den Umschlag um und schaute auf die Rückseite des Briefes aber es war kein Absender auf den Brief zu finden. Nur ein blaues Siegel aus Wachs, war zu sehen. Durch das Siegel war eine rote Kordel geführt worden, die an den enden zu einer Schleife gebunden war. Auf den Siegel konnte man einen Kopf erkennen, der allen Anschein halb Mensch und halb Drache zu sein schien, darunter waren noch Wellen Linie zuerkennen, die einen Fluss darstellen könnten. Hermine drehte den Brief wieder und bewunderte seine Art. Doch plötzlich würde Hermine von dem Brief abgelenkt, denn eine Stimme rief nach ihr und das in ihrer eigenen Wohnung.

"Miss Granger...? Miss Granger, sind Sie zuhause?"

Hermine, hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht und in Richtung ihres Kamins geschaut. Das Feuer war grünlich am schimmern gewesen und sie wurde von dort aus gerufen. Es war allen Anschein ein Kamin Anruf.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie zuhause? Hier ist Lex Sotterbien, es ist recht wichtig! Sind Sie da, Miss Granger? Bitte melden sie sich!"

'Das ist ja schlimmer, als ein Telefon von den Muggeln', dachte sich Hermine und legte den Brief zurück auf den Küchentisch. Dann ging sie in Richtung ihres Kamins und beugte sich zu den grünen Flammen, die nun etwas stärker im Kamin loderten.

"Hallo Mister Sotterbien, was kann ich für Sie tun, schon so früh am Morgen?"

Das grünliche Feuer im Kamin veränderte sich, es wurde größer und ein Kopf eines älteren Mannes erschien im Feuer.

„Ahh, hallo Miss Granger, ich äh…"

Hermine stockte bei diesen „äh" und ahnte war geschehen war. Rückartig zu Sie ihren Kopf zurück aus dem Kamin und zog sich den Morgenmantel den Sie noch immer getragen hatte enger zu. Dann beugte Sie sich wieder vorsichtig in Richtung der Flammen und Mr. Sotterbien sprach ohne sich etwas anzumerken weiter.

„..gut das ich sie noch erwischt habe, bevor sie das Haus verlassen hatten. Miss Granger, sie hatten mir gesagt, wenn ich etwas von Mister Potter oder von Mister B. hören sollte, dann sollte ich mich bei Ihnen sofort melden, vollkommen egal wann und dies wäre. Dies ist doch Richtig, oder?"

"Sie habe etwas von Harry gehört? Was haben Sie gehört", fragte Hermine vollkommen aufgeregt?

„Nicht per Kamin Miss Granger. Es wäre besser, wenn sie mich im laufe des Tages besuchen würden. Ich weiß nicht ob wir so, über das Feuer sicher reden können! Wäre es wohl möglich, dass sie bei mir vorbei kommen?"

"Jaja, ich werde schauen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich, heute noch bei Ihnen bin aber das geht nicht vor dem späten Nachmittag. Ich hoffe das ist ihnen recht?"

"Gut Miss Granger! Ich erwarte Sie dann. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Miss Granger."

"Danke, Mister Sotterbien! Ich werden versuchen, mich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu ihnen zu machen."

Dann ging Hermine wieder einen Schritt von Feuer zurück und das grünliche Feuer wurde kleiner und kleiner, bis es dann vollkommen verschwanden war. Hermine schaute sich im Raum um und dachte:

‚Ich sollte darauf achten was ich trage, bei solchen Gesprächen am Kamin. Ich möchte nicht wissen was Mr. Sotterbien gedacht hatte oder schlimmer noch, was er gesehen hatte. Jetzt ist es schon fast neun Jahre her, das ich was von Harry oder Sirius gesehen oder gehört habe. Als Sie mir nach der Schule sagten, das Harry noch eine Weile an einen geheimen Ort, die Ausbildung von Harry verbessern müssten. Da habe ich nie gedacht dass es neun Jahre dauern würde. Harry war mein bester Freund gewesen und es passte ihn gar nicht das er mich damals nicht mitnehmen konnte. Aber nachdem Voldemort wieder entkommen konnte, wusste niemand einen anderen Rat als Harry im Verborgenen zu halten. Und auch wir wussten, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn oder uns gab, bis er ihn gewachsen wäre.'

Hermine, rollten Tränen über Ihre Wangen als sie daran dachte…

‚Das einzige was ich in all der Zeit von Harry bekommen hatte waren zwei Briefe, einmal nach zwei Monaten aus Frankreich und dann noch einmal vier Monate später aus Deutschland. Aber in den Briefen schrieb mir Harry nur dass er jetzt nicht mehr in diesen Ländern wäre und dass er Sie so sehr vermissen würde. Er wollte mich damals so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen aber Sirius und Dumbledore meinte, das wäre wohl zu gefährlich. Seit dem habe ich nichts mehr von Ihnen gehört außer ein paar Gerüchten und diese Gerüchte waren keine guten gewesen. Selbst Dumbledore behauptet bis heute, das er nicht wüsste, wo Sie sich aufhalten. Harry wäre jetzt sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und ich vermisse ihn wie damals.'

Hermines Augen folgten einigen Vögeln am Himmel, die Sie durch Ihr Fenster sehen konnte.

'Ich vermisse dich Harry! Bitte melde dich, bei mir', dachte Hermine weiter.

Wieder rollten Tränen über Ihre Wangen. Dann schaute Hermine auf und sah die Uhr an der Wand, neben dem Fenster.

„Was!", rief Sie laut in den Raum, „Ich muß mich jetzt beeilen, sonst komm ich noch zu spät. Und das, wo ich heute so viel zutun habe."

Schlagartig war Sie wieder beim Tagesgeschehen gewesen aber nicht ohne weiterhin an Harry und Mr. Sotterbien zu denken. Sie stürmte in Ihr Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Dort angekommen warf sie ihren Bademantel auf ihr Bett und kramte sich alles Nötige aus ihrem Schrank. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte holte sie sich noch schnell die Unterlagen und Bücher, die sie heute wohl brauchen würde, dann war sie auch schon auf den weg zur Tür. Beim gehen (rennen) übersah sie Krummbein ihre Katze, die es sich vor der Tür bequem gemacht hatte. Fast wäre Hermine über ihre geliebte Katze gestolpert. Sie konnte gerade noch bremsen bevor ein Unglück passiert wäre. Krummbein sah es und fauchte sie an.

"Sorry, Krummbein ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Sie kraulte Ihre Katze kurz über den Rücken und sagte ihm, dass sie, ihn heute leider nicht mitnehmen könnte. Krummbein sah sie einwenig grimmig an und verschwand dann beleidigt in die Küche. Hermine öffnete darauf ihn die Tür ihrer Wohnung und stürmte das Treppenhaus nach unten, als sie vorm Haus angekommen war, blieb Sie aber noch einmal stehen.

„Verfluchter Mist!"

Hermine drehte sich auf ihrer eigenen Achse wieder um und rannte die Treppen zurück nach oben zu Ihrer Wohnung, als sie ihre Tür gerade sehen konnte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Mantel und rief:

**_„Alohomora"_**

Die Wohnungstür von Hermines Wohnung flog auf und knallte gegen die Wand. Hermine stürmte in ihre Wohnung und kam erst im Wohnzimmer wieder zum stehen.

‚Wo habe ich sie nur wieder hingelegt', dachte sich Hermine und ihr Blick kreiste durch den Raum.

Da sah sie die Bücher unter Ihren Schreibtisch legen.

‚Wenn ich die Bücher nicht rechtzeitig abgebe, dann drehen Sie mir meine Quelle von Wissen zu, das kann ich doch nicht zulassen. Nein die brauche ich noch. Gerade jetzt!'

Sie nahm sich die Bücher und steckte diese in Ihre Tasche (Wie gut das Sie Verzaubert war und ein riesiges Volumen hatte, obwohl Sie nur aussah wie eine normale Damenhandtasche). Danach machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Beim raus gehen hörte sie noch, wie Krummbein Ihr hinterher Fauchte und Sie war sich nicht sicher ob Sie ihren geliebten Karter heute schon was zum essen gegeben hatte oder nicht.

'Armer Krummbein, heute Abend muß ich mir mal wieder einwenig Zeit für ihn nehmen, sonst schaut er mich, mit der Schnauze nicht mehr an', dachte sich Hermine als sie nun endlich wieder auf der Straße stand. Dann machte sich Hermine auf den weg. Das erste stück des Weges, wollte sie heute auf Muggelweise hinter sich bringen. Sie wollte sich noch schnell zwei Muggel Zeitungen am Kiosk kaufen und dann einen schönen Kaffee Latte beim Italiener, für unterwegs holen. Den Kaffee brauchte sie jetzt erst mal dringend. Ohne ihren Kaffee konnte sie einfach nicht richtig wach werden und zweitens beruhigte ein schöner Kaffee, immer Hermines gemüht. Die Straßen waren noch recht leer und nicht all zu laut gewesen. Der Arbeitsverkehr hatte noch nicht begonnen aber würde auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Die ersten Geschäfte schoben Ihre Waren vor die Läden und rollten ihre Markisen aus. Die Straßenreinigung rollte an Hermine vorbei und sie dachte sich, wie normal das doch alles wäre, wenn Sie nicht genau wüsste das es auch noch eine andere Welt, neben dieser gäbe…

Fordsetzung folgt...

* * *

So, das war nun das erste Kapitel meiner ersten FanFiction Geschichte.

Bitte seit so fair und schreib mir eure Meinung! Einfach hier unten links den Button auf Reviews stellen und dann schreiben. Jeder darf uns soll mir seine Meinung schreiben. Es geht auch ohne dass man sich anmelden muß. Die Antworten folgen dann immer, in den aktuellen Kapiteln, die ich gerade online stelle.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel...

Euer Harry2004


	2. Kapitel 2 Kein Tag, wie jeder andere

**Harry Potter**

**und**  
**der Junge der wieder Lebt**

Geschrieben von: Harry2004 Alle Personen die nicht von mir dazu erfunden sind, sind Eigentum von Joanne K.Rowling. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen der Geschichte und ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte auch keinerlei Gewinn erwirtschaften..

Es ist meine Erste aber hoffentlich nicht meine Letzte Geschichte die ich auf dieser Grundlage schreibe.

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Kein Tag, wie jeder andere  
**  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts der Geheimen Zauberschule von England. (Diese Schule ist nur für Muggel ein Geheimnis, sollte sich doch noch einmal ein Muggel in diese Gegend verirren, sieht dieser Muggel nur eine Alte Baufällige Schoss Ruine. Denn nur Zauberer und Muggel die mit einen Zauber versehen sind, können diese Schule in Ihrer vollen Pracht sehen und genießen).

In der Schule waren immer noch Sommer Ferien, das heißt es waren keine Schüler im Schloss und auch nur eine paar Lehrer.

Professor Dumbledore war in seinen Büro (Professor Dumbledore ist der Direktor der Zauberschule Hogwarts) und schaute sich gerade seine Unterlagen der neuen Schüler und Schülerinnen für das nächste Schuljahr durch, denn sobald die Sommerferien zu Ende sind und alle Schüler wieder in der Schule angekommen waren, kommen auch wieder neue Schulanfänger dazu, um Ihre Ausbildung zum Zauberer oder zur Hexe in Hogwarts anzufangen.

Er war so in den Unterlagen vertieft, das er nicht merkte wie eine Eule vor seinem Fenster flog und darauf wartete eingelassen zu werden. Die Eule hatte scheinbar so viel erfurcht vor Dumbledore, das sich die Eule nicht traut ihn zu stören und so wartete Sie bis er Sie bemerken würde.

Da klopfte es am der Tür, Dumbledore schaute hoch und sagte

„Ja, bitte kommen Sie herein."

Die ging auf und eine seiner Lehrerinnen trat in den Raum.

„Ahh, Minerva kommen Sie rein, setzte Sie sich doch bitte."

„Danke Albus, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

„Ja, was kann ich den für Sie tun Minerva?"

"Ich, wollte mit Ihnen über das neue Schuljahr sprechen."

„Ja, wie kann ich Ihnen da helfen, bis jetzt hat Ihr Haus doch immer neue Schüler bekommen, da kannst du dich ja wohl nicht beklagen, oder?"

„Nein, das meine ich nicht Albus aber..."

In diesem Moment schaute sich Professor McGonagall (Minerva) einwenig im Büro um, das Büro von Professor Albus Dumbledore war selbst für Sie immer noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, obwohl Sie die Stellvertreterin von Dumbledore war und Sie somit fast alle Geheimnisse der Schule kannte, umgab den Professor und sein Büro immer Irgendwie ein Schleier der Ungewissheit.

Ihr Blick blieb an einen Fenster haften und Sie sah die Eule vorm Fenster sitzen. Im selben Moment drehte sich auch Dumbledore zum Fenster um und auch er erblickte die Eule.

"... ohh, ich glaube Sie haben eine Eule mit Post bekommen", sagte Minerva.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gerade gesehen, ich glaube dann wollen wir Sie mal reinlassen."

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich von seinen Schreibtisch und ging auf das Fenster zu, wo die Eule immer noch in Ruhe auf einlass am warten war.

Dumbledore öffnet das Fenster und die Eule fliegt nun in den Raum. Nachdem die Eule eine Runde im Büro geflogen war, setzte Sie sich auf den Schreibtisch von Dumbledore und wartete darauf das sich der Professor wieder in seinen Sessel setzte. Professor Dumbledore streichelte über das Gefieder der Eule und nahm Ihr dann den Brief ab, den Sie beförderte.

Professor McGonagall nahm Ihren Zauberstab und mit einen Wink erschien eine Vogelstange für die Eule, an der auch zwei kleine Behälter mit Futter und Wasser waren. Die Eule erhob sich vom Schreibtisch und flog zur Vogelstange um sich erneut niederzulassen, dabei war ein leises Kreischen als dank zu hören.

McGonagall schaute nun wieder zu Dumbledore der sich den Brief anschaute, er öffnete Ihn und als er anfing den Brief zu lesen, dachte sich McGonagall es wäre besser später wieder zu kommen.

Professor McGonagall wollte gerade aufstehen und den Raum verlassen, damit Sie nicht störte, als Dumbledore sagte:

„Minerva bleib bitte sitzen, es ist sehr wichtig."

„Ich sage dir sofort was los ist, Ich lese nur kurz den Brief zu ende."

Dumbledore lies seine Augen wieder über den Brief gleiten und als fertig war mit lesen, lehnte er sich in seinen Sessel zurück und sagte erst mal nichts.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er dann zu Prof. McGonagall:

„Bitte Minerva lesen Sie selbst", er gab den Brief über den Schreibtisch zu Professor McGonagall. Sie nahm ihn und schaute sich den Brief an, bevor Sie ihn dann lass. Als Sie fertig war, schaute sie auf und sagte:

„Professor, das ist doch nicht möglich."

„Albus das kann doch gar nicht sein!"

„Ja, das ist unglaublich aber wenn es doch war sein sollte, ich muß sofort los und das überprüfen, sie übernehmen für mich erstmal alle meine Aufgaben hier in der Schule."

„Es ist ja noch einwenig Zeit bis der Unterricht wieder beginnt aber Sie schaffen das schon."

„Ich werde Sie auf den Laufenden halten."

„Ja, ist gut Professor aber ich glaube die Eule wartet auf eine Antwort von Ihnen."

Dumbledore schaute auf zur Eule und nahm sich ein Blatt Pergament

Er schrieb einen kurzen Satz und danach steckte er den Brief in einen Umschlag. Zum schließen machte ein Siegel der Schule auf die Rückseite des Umschlages und befestigte den Brief dann am Bein der Eule.

Als diese Ihre Fracht erhalten hatte, machte Sie sich sofort auf und flog wieder aus dem Fenster in Richtung Sonne davon.

Hermine war mittlerweile bei Ihrem Lieblings Cafe angekommen und bestellte sich einen großen Kaffee zum mitnehmen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und als Sie Ihren Kaffee hatte machte Sie sich auf zum Zeitschriften Händler in der nächsten Querstraße. Sie suchte sich zwei Zeitschriften aus, eine Frauen Mode Zeitschrift und ein Klatschblatt der Muggel.

Es war eine Zeitung der Muggel, die Offiziell kein Muggel las, seltsam war nur das diese Zeitung einer der höchsten Auflagen im Lande hatte.

Vieles in diesen Muggelblatt war Schwachsinn aber einiges was in der Zeitung stand war für Zauberwelt sehr interessant, auch wenn die Muggel meinten es wäre nur Quatsch und könnte nie Stimmen.

Jetzt machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur U – Bahn, denn Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Ihrer Arbeit kommen.  
Nachdem Sie im Untergrund der U – Bahn Station war, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Laden von Mister McGref der neben einen Imbiss und einen Krimskramsladen war.

Als Hermine vor dem Laden von Mister McGref angekommen war, dachte sich Hermine:

‚Wenn die Muggel wüssten, das dieses leicht heruntergekommene Tee – Geschäft alles andere als nur Laden für Tee ist.'

‚Sondern auch ein sehr gerne besuchter Bereich für Zauberer und Hexen ist.'

‚Ich glaube dann wäre hier die Hölle los.'

‚Es kann ja kein Muggel ahnen, das sich hinter diesem Geschäft ein komplettes Kaminreisenetz befindet.'

(Von diesem Ort können Zauberer und Hexen per Kaminfeuer zu jedem Kamin der Stadt gelangen oder auch noch weiter. Des Weiteren können von diesem Ort auch Reisen per apparieren stattfinden. Das heißt sich von einem Moment auf den anderen, von einem Ort zu einem anderen Ort bewegen.)

Hermine betrat den Laden und Mister McGref begrüßte Sie wie jeden anderen Kunden auch.

"Einen Schönen guten Tag, Miss."

„Kann ich Ihnen Helfen?"

"Einen Schönen guten Tag auch Ihnen, Ich bräuchte einwenig von Ihren Honig Tee und dann wollte ich bitte noch einwenig Pulver zum Würzen haben von Feuerbraten haben."

Mister McGref schaute Sie an, musterte Sie einwenig und wusste dann bescheid. Hermine hatte nicht Flohpulver gesagt, weil es doch wohl einwenig komisch geklungen hätte. Sie hatte gerade noch gemerkt das noch zwei weitere Kunden im Laden waren und die sahen wie Muggel aus. Es kam zwar nicht oft vor, das sich Muggel in diesen Laden verirren aber diese trinken ja auch Tee und so ein Geschäft ist das wohl das Richtige.

Mister McGref gab Hermine Ihren Tee und sagte dann zu Ihr:

„Habe Sie bitte noch einwenig geduld."

„Das Gewürz hole ich Ihnen gleich von hinten aus dem Lager."

Hermine gab Mister McGref das Geld für den Tee und unter den Muggel Geld hatte Sie noch das Zauber Geld für das Flohpulver gelegt, so das die anderen Kunden es nicht mitbekamen.

Hermine schaute sich kurz ein paar verschiedene Tee Sorten an, als Mister McGref sie um die Theke vorbei in einen Hinterraum schob.

„Heute ist kein normaler Tag, so viel Muggel wie heute, habe ich sonst in der ganze Woche nicht."

„Vielleicht gibt es einen neuen Diät Tee oder ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine musste grinsen!

"So, Sie kommen doch zurecht, oder?"

„Der Kamin ist durch die Tür dort drüben."

"Ja danke, ich war schon mehrfach bei Ihnen Mr. McGref, danke."

Mister McGref nickte und begab sich wieder nach vorne in seinen Laden. Hermine ging in den nächsten Raum, wo der Kamin war. Warum der Kamin so versteckt war, das wüsste Hermine natürlich sofort. Wenn doch mal ein Muggel hier rein kommen sollte, wie würde der sich wohl wunder das ein Geschäft in einer U – Bahn Station einen Kamin hat und wo würde wohl der Rauch abziehen?

Hermine stellte sich in den Kamin und nachdem Sie gesagt hat wo Sie hinwollte war Sie auch schon verschwunden.

Dumbledore hatte seine Sachen zusammen und war auf den Weg zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade. Als er im Dorf angekommen war, machte er sich noch auf den Weg zu den Geschäften, denn er wollte noch dringen in zwei Geschäfte einige Besorgungen machen.

Das eine war der Süßwaren laden, denn Dumbledore ist fast so eine Naschkatze wie seine Schüler. Und im zweiten Geschäft holte er sich eine kleine schwarze Schachtel ab. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof wo der Zug schon auf ihn am Warten war.

In Hermines Büro :

Irgendwie wollte es heute alles nicht so klappen, wie es sollte. Hermine machte gerade eine Akte zu als Sie auf die Uhr schaute.

„Was schon 16 Uhr, oh nein, ich muß noch zur Bücherei und ich muß heute unbedingt noch zu Mister Sotterbien, wenn er sich bei mir meldet, dann hat er mir auch was wichtiges zu sagen."

Hermine legte die Akte beiseite und packe Ihre Sachen ein danach stand Sie auf und wollte das Büro verlassen. In diesen Moment ging Ihre Bürotür auf und ein Kollege kam in Ihr Büro gelaufen.

„Hermine hast du kurz Zeit für mich, ich möchte unbedingt deine Meinung wissen."

"Sorry Dave, Ich muß leider sofort weg."

„Ich bin schon viel zu spät dran, wenn ich nicht sofort in die Bücherei gehen und die geliehenen Bücher abgebe, werde ich dort ausgeschlossen."  
"Sorry noch mal, morgen habe ich bestimmt Zeit für dich, ich werde nur für dich einen Termin freihalten."

Dave nickte und Hermine nahm Ihre Robe und machte sich auf zum Kamin Zimmer.

Auf den Weg zum Kamin Zimmer müsste sie noch zwei Kollegen abwimmeln.

‚Warum müssen die alle auf einmal kommen und dann noch wenn ich keine Zeit habe', dachte sich Hermine und beeilte sich zum Kamin Zimmer zukommen.

Als Sie angekommen war nahm Sie einwenig Flohpulver und stellte sich in den Kamin, wo sie sagte:

**"Zauberbücherei!"**

Der Kamin fing an in Grünen Flammen zu stehen und schon war Hermine nicht mehr im Kamin Zimmer vom Büro sondern Sekunden später, stand Sie im Vorraum der Zauberbücherei von London.

Sie stieg aus dem Kamin und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei.

Hermine merkte auf einmal das Sie sehr wacklige Knie hatte als Sie sich der Angestellten der Bücherei näherte.

Die Angestellte schaute Hermine an und nahm ihr die Bücher ab, die Sie ihr entgegen hielt.

"Ich hoffe wir müssen Ihnen nicht noch mal einen Heuler schicken", Doktor Granger!  
"Die Strafe wird von Ihren Konto abgezogen!"

"Nein bestimmt nicht."

„Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern, so einen Heuler am Morgen ist nicht so das Ware."

„Ich werde heute auch erst mal keine neuen Bücher mitnehmen."  
"Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen Schönen Tag."

„Danke."  
"Ich hasse Heuler auch und kenne das Gefühl am morgen, wenn man dann so einen Heuler bekommt, grauenhaft."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen auch noch einen Schönen Tag Doktor Granger."

Hermine, drehte sich um und ging aus der Bücherei, als sie vor der Bücherei, aus dem Lesesaal beim Kamin war, musste Sie nachdenken, wie Sie weiter heute vorgehen wollte.

'Ich glaube ich gehe erst mal Nachhause um mich frisch zumachen und dann mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Mister Sotterbien.'

Hermine stellte sich in den Kamin und rief:

„ **Granger 1"**

Der Kamin leuchte wieder im Grünen Licht und schon war Sie weg. Als Sie wieder was sehen konnte, erkannte Hermine aber das Sie nicht wie geplant zuhause angekommen war.

Sie stieg aus den Kamin und ein freundlicher kleiner Elf kam auf Sie zu.

"Sorry Miss, Sie sind hier im Londoner Hauptbahnhof, das Kamin Netz ist zur Zeit überlastet, deshalb sind Sie hier gelandet."

"So ein Mist, ausgerechnet heute aber Danke!"  
"Wie lange wird es wohl Dauern, bis man die Kamine wieder benutzen kann?"

"Ich schätze in einer Stunde müsste es wieder reibungslos klappen, Miss."„Im Vorraum haben wir Tische und Stühle aufgestellt."

„Da können Sie sich einen Tee trinken und auch eine Kleinigkeit Essen, Miss."

"Danke!"

„Nichts zu Danken Miss, es ist unsere Aufgabe für Sie da zu sein."

"Was für ein Tag", sagte Hermine leise zu sich selbst.

„Mister Sotterbien wohnt am anderen ende der Stadt und erwartet mich, nach Hause komme ich so schnell auch nicht und apparieren ist nicht so mein Ding."

‚Ich glaube ich werde erstmal einen Tee trinken und mir überlegen was ich jetzt mache', dachte sich Hermine und ging in den Raum den ihr der Elf gezeigt hat.

Der Raum sah aus wie eine große Kantine und er war recht voll. Es waren etliche Zauberer und Hexen im Raum. Hermine ging zu den vorderen Tischen und setzte sich, sofort erschien ein Elf mit einen plopp und fragte:

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Miss?"

„Einen Tee bitte!"

Hermine merkte dass Sie so langsam auch Hunger bekommen hatte und fragte deshalb den Elf:

„Kann ich wohl was zu Essen bekommen, ich habe Hunger!"

„Miss, kann selbst verständlich was zu Essen bekommen, ich bringe Miss sofort eine kleine Speisekarte", und plopp war der Elf wieder verschwunden.

Sekunden später machte es wieder plopp und der Elf stand wieder neben Hermine.

Er stellte den Tee ab und reichte Hermine eine kleine Karte auf der vier kleinen Speisen aufgelistet waren.

Hermine nahm die Karte und schaute sich die Speisen an, danach schaute Sie wieder den warteten Elf an und sagte:

„Ich hätte gerne die Hühnersuppe, bitte."

Und nachdem Sie dies Sagte, reichte Sie die Karte wieder dem kleinen Elf.

„Aber gerne Miss, mit den größten vergnügen, Miss"

Mit einen leisen Plopp war der Elf verschwunden und vor ihr auf den Tisch erschien eine heiße Schüssel mit Hühnersuppe.

Beim Essen schaute sich Hermine im der Halle einwenig um und stellte fest das doch einige Hexen und Zauberer unterwegs waren, viele waren es wohl schon gewöhnt das, dass Kamin Netz zusammen bricht und waren am Essen und Trinken oder einige nur am Lesen. Einige regten sich auf, den Sie haben wichtige Termine und müssen weiter. Ein Chaos wie es auch nicht anderes bei den Muggeln war.

Als Hermine fertig war mit Essen, erschien wieder ein Elf und fragte ob sie noch einen Wunsch hätte aber Hermine verneinte es.

„Was muß ich bezahlen", fragte Hermine den kleinen Elf.

Dieser wurde leicht rot und sagte:

„Miss, müssen nicht Zahlen, alles auf Kosten vom Zauberministerium, wegen der Warte Dauer hier, Miss und wenn Sie jetzt schnell zum Kamin gehen, können Sie Miss weiter Reisen bevor es alle anderen Wissen das die Kamine wieder gehen!"

Hermine, bedanke sich bei dem Elf, der wieder rot wurde und nahm Ihre Sachen.

Als Sie beim Kamin angekommen war reichte ihr ein anderer Elf der bei den Kaminen stand eine kleine Schüssel in der Flohpulver war. Hermine bediente sich, stellte sich in den Kamin und dachte kurz nach. Ich werde besser sofort Mister Sotterbien besuchen bevor wieder was passiert heute.

Und Hermine sagte:

„**Kugelgasse 9"**

So wie Hermine im Kamin vom Hauptbahnhof verschwand, tauchte Sie Sekunden später in einen Kamin in der Kugelgasse 9 wieder auf. Es war ein Haus Kamin und nachdem Hermine aus den Kamin in die Lobby gegangen war, begab Sie sich in den Dritten Stock des Hauses.

Als Sie dort vor der Tür stand und gerade Klopfen wollte merkte Sie, das Sie schon wieder weiche Knie bekommen hatte und dachte nach.

‚Was wollte mir Mister Sotterbien so wichtiges über Harry und Sirius sagen.'

Hermine klopfte an die Tür und nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete Mister Sotterbien die Tür.

"Miss Granger, gut das Sie gekommen sind, kommen Sie doch herein in meine bescheidenden Wohnung."

Hermine betrat die Wohnung, sie war eigentlich recht gemütlich eingerichtet und Mister Sotterbien dirigierte Hermine in ein sehr geschmackvolles Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem Hermine platz genommen hatte, fragte Mister Sotterbien.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten, Miss Granger?"

"Ja danke, ich glaube den könnte ich jetzt sehr gut gebrauchen."

Mr. Sotterbien verließ das Wohnzimmer um Tee zu holen.

'Ich finde es gut das nicht jeder weiß das ich einen Doktor Titel habe, nach der Zeit wird das peinlich immer als Frau Doktor angesprochen zu werden', dachte sich Hermine.

Sotterbien kam mit einen Tablett wieder in den Raum und schenke Hermine einen Tee ein. Jetzt setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und schenkte sich auch einen Tee ein.

„Miss Granger ich glaube ich habe gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten für Sie was Mister Potter und Mister Black angeht."

„Mister Sotterbien, Sie können mich auch gerne Hermine nennen, alle meine Freunde nennen mich Hermine und was Sie für mich tun, na ja das ist schon mehr als eine Dienstleistung also ich sehe Sie wie einen guten Freund an", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

Sotterbien musste grinsen und sagte aber dann:

„Gerne aber nur wenn Sie, Sorry du mich auch Lex nennst."  
"Also Hermine ich habe von meinen Freunden erfahren das Mister Black wohl vorgestern in Irland aufgetaucht ist."

„Er war kurz da, in einer alten Bücherei gesehen worden, bevor er wieder verschwand."

„Aber meine Freunde sind sich sicher das es Mister Black war."

„Er hatte wohl Angst gesehen zu werden."

„Ich habe meinen Freunden sofort gesagt, das wenn er noch einmal auftauchen sollte, Sie keine Angst vor ihn haben sollten und versuchen sollten ihn anzusprechen, damit Sie Ihn versuchen sollten einen Brief von Ihnen zugeben."

„Von den drei Briefen die Sie mir für Mister Black gegeben haben, habe ich zwei nach Irland geschickt und einen Brief habe ich noch Hier bei mir."

"Er ist wieder da?"

„Dann, ja dann...", fing Hermine an und verstummte wieder.

„Das ist ja wunderbar", fing Hermine wieder an und schaute Sotterbien an.

„Lex wenn das war wäre, dann wäre das lange warten nun endlich vorbei."

"Habe Sie auch was von Harry erfahren, ich meine von Mister Potter?"

„Nein, leider Hermine von Mister Potter kann ich dir noch nicht Neues sagen außer das ...", und Lex verstummte.

"Was, was haben Sie, ich meine was hast du gehört?"

„Nun, das einzige was ich gehört habe, aber das sind nur Gerüchte..."

„Was" fragte Hermine fast in Befehlston.

„Ich habe von Freunden in Kanada eine Nachricht bekommen und die sagten mir das Mister Potter vor ca. elf Monaten zum letzten mal dort gesehen worden war und das er nicht besonders gut ausgesehen hat." „Und nun, aber das ist nur ein Gerücht ..."

Lex machte eine lange Pause ...

"Nun, es ist das Gerücht aufgekommen, das Mister Potter wohl seinen Letzten Kampf gegen einen Dunklen Meister verloren hätte und tot wäre."

Hermine schluckte und lehnte sich an den Sessel an in der Sie gerade gesessen hatte.

„Nein das kann nicht sein, nein nicht Harry!"

"Hermine, bleiben Sie ganz ruhig, das ist nur ein Gerücht, das muß nicht stimmen, vielleicht ist er auch nicht mehr in Kanada so wie Mister Black."„Vielleicht ist er nur weiter gereist und deshalb nicht mehr gesehen worden."

Hermine schaute Lex an und schluckte.

„Ja das wird es wohl sein."

„Bitte sagen Sie mir sofort bescheid wenn Sie was neues hören, ganz egal von wem oder was, sagen Sie mir bitte sofort bescheid, ja?"

„Ja, das mach ich Hermine."

Hermine stand auf, ihr war gar nicht gut und Sie schwankte leicht.

„Ich muß jetzt nach Hause, ich brauche eine Pause."

Sie verabschiedete sich von Lex und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hauskamin. Lex hatte Sie begleitet bis zum Kamin, weil er Angst um Hermine hatte, so wie Sie jetzt aussah. Er reichte Ihr einwenig Flohpulver und Hermine stellte sich in den Kamin und sagte

„**In mein Loft"**

Es dauerte einen Moment und es erschienen die grünen Flammen, kurz darauf war Hermine auch schon verschwunden und Hermine tauchte im Kamin in Ihrer Wohnung wieder auf. Sie stieg aus dem Kamin und schmiss Ihre Sachen auf eine Sessel und Sie selber legte sich auf Ihre Couch und dann kamen nur noch tränen.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten sprang Krummbein ihr auf den Rücken und schnurrte Sie an. Hermine drehte sich um und putze sich die Tränen aus den Gesicht. Sie nahm Krummbein auf Ihren Schoss und kraulte Ihn. Sie war vollkommen in Gedanken als Krummbein aufsprang und im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen blieb und haut fachte. Hermine schaute auf.

„Ja was hast du den, hast du Hunger?"

Wieder fauchte Krummbein Hermine an und diese stand auf um zu Krummbein zugehen der nur in der Küche verschwunden war.

Als Hermine in die Küche kam sah Sie eine Eule die auf den Küchentisch saß und sich an Ihren Müsli bediente das Sie heute Morgen stehen gelassen hatte.

„Nanu, du warst doch heute Morgen schon da, oder?"  
"Ach ja, du hattest nur einen Brief gebracht."

„Du wartest bestimmt noch auf eine Antwort, was!"

„Na dann hast du aber schon lange gewartet."

„Dann will ich mal schauen wer dich geschickt hat."

Hermine schaute auf den Tisch und da lag der Brief. Sie hatte ihn einfach da liegen gelassen als sie heute morgen gemerkt hatte dass es schon so spät war. Hermine setzte sich am Küchentisch und nahm den Brief auf. Wie Sie merkte war der Umschlag sehr alt. Sie schaute noch mal auf die Rückseite des Briefes aber es war kein Absender auf den Brief, nur ein Blaues Siegel aus Wachs durch das eine Rote Kordel ging die zu einer Schleife gebunden war. Nun schaute sich Hermine noch mal das Siegel an und musste sich eingestehen das Sie noch nie so ein Siegel gesehen hat. Auf den Siegel konnte man einen Kopf sehen der habt Mensch und hab Drache zu sein Schien, darunter waren noch Wellen Linie die einen Fluss darstellen könnten. Hermine öffnete den Umschlag vorsichtig und holt eine Brief aus dem Umschlag der aus demselben Pergament Papier war wie der Umschlag. Als sie den Brief auffaltet, fiel ihr sofort auf, das auf den Briefkopf das selbe Zeichen ist, wie auf dem Siegel war. Jetzt wollte Hermine den Brief lesen aber es stand nur ein Satz in dem Brief:

**„Nenne deinen Namen!"**

Hermine war etwas verwundert und dachte nach:

‚Das muß eine im Brief eingebaute Sicherheit sein, so das nur ich diesen Brief lesen kann.'

Sie legte den Brief auf den Küchentisch und nahm Ihren Zauberstab. Sie richtete diesen auf den Brief und sagte dann:

„**Hermine Granger!"**

Der alte Satz verschwand und ein neuer Text erschien auf dem Pergament.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger !_

_Sie kennen mich nicht, ich bin ein guter Freund von einem Freund von Ihnen. Ich muß Sie dringend Sprechen. Unser Freund hat mir gesagt, das Sie seine beste Freundin waren in Ihrer Schulzeit. Es ist wichtig!_

_Ich weiß das muß Ihnen sehr merkwürdig vorkommen, aber Sie müssen mir Glauben, ich habe keinerlei Böse absichten. Ich glaube das er Sie sehr dringend Braut! Ich kann Ihnen leider per Brief nicht mehr sagen, falls der Brief in falsche Hände gelangen sollte._

_Wenn Sie mir gestatten, würde ich Sie gerne einladen zu mir zukommen So das wir Persönlich miteinander Reden können. Bitte schreiben Sie mir eine Antwort und geben Sie diese Antwort meiner Eule mit, Sie wartet auf Ihren Brief. Wenn Sie bereit sind und mir vertrauen, schreibe ich Ihnen Umgehend wie wir in Kontakt kommen können._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Lee Chang  
_  
Hermine schaute auf das Pergament vor Ihren Augen und auf einmal verschwand die Schrift wieder von dem Pergament und es stand nur noch ein Wort auf dem Blatt.

„**Antwort :"**

Hermine holte Ihre Schreib Zeug aus dem Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder an den Küchentisch. Krummbein sah das als Einladung und legte sich erstmal auf Ihren Schoss.

„Wer schreib mir nur so einen Brief, ich kenne keinen Lee Chang und der Freund den er beschreib ist das wirklich Harry?"

Hermine schaute voller Fragen die Eule auf den Küchentisch an aber diese Eule war genauso ein Rätsel wie der Brief selben. Es war nichts an der Eule, was verraten würde wo Sie herkommt oder wer Ihr Besitzer ist.

„Ich glaube ich muss dringend wieder unter Menschen, jetzt rede ich schon mit Eulen und dann erwarte ich auch noch eine Antwort!"

Hermine setzte sich grade an den Tisch und schrieb: _Sehr geehrte Lee Chang,_

_sie sind mir leider vollkommen unbekannt, woher soll ich wissen das ich Ihnen trauen kann? Deswegen möchte ich Sie bitten mir etwas zu senden das mir zeigt das ich Ihnen Vertrauen kann und dann wäre ich bereit, mich mit Ihnen weiter zu unterhalten und auch zu treffen._

_Mit freundlichen Gruß_

_Hermine Granger_

Hermine wollte gerade den Brief zusammen falten als die Schrift auf den Pergament wieder wie von Zauberhand verschwand.

Nun war nur noch kurz das Wort „Danke" zu lesen und nach einer Minute verschwand auch dieses wieder, damit sah das Pergament wieder vollkommen leer.

'Dieses Pergament muß sehr gut Verzaubert sein und eine sehr hole Sicherheitsstufe besitzen', dachte sich Hermine.

Sie steckte den Brief in einen neuen Umschlag von ihr und machte in zu.  
Danach befestigte Sie den Umschlag am Bein der Eule, die immer noch auf dem Tisch war und immer wieder wartend um den Tintentopf lief.

Nachdem Hermine den Brief festgemacht hatte, machte sich die Eule sofort auf und war Sekunden später aus dem Küchenfenster verschwunden.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach.

‚Ich glaube ich werde noch einmal versuchen Sirius einen Brief zu senden!'

Sie nahm sich ein neues Blatt Pergament Papier aus Ihren unterlagen und fing an zu schreiben.

_Hallo Sirius_

_Ich hoffe das du diesen Brief bekommst. Ich machte mehr sehr große Sorgen um euch zwei. Ich habe sehr gute Neuigkeiten für dich. Bitte melde dich bei mir wenn du diesen Brief bekommen solltest. Ich habe einen Brief von einen Lee Chang bekommen und dieser Schrieb mir das er sich mit mir treffen wollte wegen einem Freund von mir. Kann es sein das er Harry meint? _

_Bitte melde dich bei mir._

_Gruß Hermine  
_  
Hermine faltete das Blatt zusammen und steckte es dann in einen neuen Umschlag. Auf den Umschlag schrieb sie:

**- An Sirius Schnuffel Black –**

Auf der Rückseite schrieb Hermine, Ihren Namen und Ihre Adresse.

Nachdem Hermine den Brief fertig hatte, scheuchte Sie Krummbein von Ihrem Schoss und machte sich auf und ging zu Ihrem Dachboden.

Ganz hinten in der Ecke saß eine Eule.

Hermine hatte sich diese Eule vor drei Jahren gekauft. Damit sie auch die Möglichkeit hat Post in der Zauberwelt zu versenden.

Vorher hatte Sie entweder eine Schuleule von Hogwarts benutzt oder Sie hatte sich Hedwig von Harry oder Pig von Ron geliehen.

Ihre Eule hatte den Namen „Rabenschwarz", denn die Eule hatte ein komplett schwarzes Gefieder. Hermine befestigte den Brief an Ihrer Eule und sprach zu Ihr.

„Hallo meine Kleine, ich weiß das ich nie richtig viel Arbeit für dich habe aber jetzt ist es sehr wichtig, bitte!"  
"Bring diesen Brief bitte zu Sirius Black, versuch Ihn zu finden."

„Zuletzt ist er in Irland gesehen worden und bitte denke daran, es kann sein das er als Hund unterwegs ist, ja?"

Die Eule nickte leicht mit Ihren Kopf und kreischte ein wenig, danach machte sich auf, der Abend Sonne entgegen.

Hermine schaute eine weile Ihrer Eule nach. Bis Sie Ihre Eule nicht mehr konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

R/A :

**Jessy Black :**

Hi!  
Ich finde deine FF bis jetzt ziemlich interessant,bin mal gespannt was als nächstes passiert!Ein kleiner Tipp,du solltest Anführungszeichen bei den Dialogen und Gedanken deiner Charas setzen(ist dann einfacher zu lesen) und du könntest anonyme Reviews zulassen.  
lg  
Jessy Black

_Hallo Jessy Black, wäre mal wieder schön etwas von dir zu lesen.  
Es würde mich doch Interessieren, ob die Geschichte dir immer noch gefällt.  
Deinen Tip mit den Anführungszeichen habe ich war genommen.  
Harry2004_

**Choooo :**

Die Geschichte gefällt mir bis jetzt recht gut  
und freu mich schon auf das nächste Kapitel  
Gruss Cho.

_Da dir das alte Kapitel schon gefiel und auch die neueren Kapitel scheinbar nach deinen Geschmack sind, hoffe ich, das dir die Überarbeitung genauso gefällt. Harry_

**Sirius :**

Endlich mal einer ein Kapitel mal länger als 100 Worter ist.  
Schreib weiter !  
Ich warte jeden Tag auf Neue Kapitel , ich finde die Geschichte Super Interesant !  
Super Gut !

_Na na, das ist aber auch einwenig fies, mit den 100 Wörter. Aber ich hoffe, ich habe euch bis heute darin nicht enttäuscht. Harry2004_

**Dobby :**

Mein Lob...  
Mit der Überarbeitung das, sieht gut aus, ich habe die alte version nicht mehr im kopf aber das liest sicher sehr gut und mach beim 2,3,4 auch gleich weiter, ich glaube dann lese ich die geschichte nochmal  
Dobby

_Danke!  
Ich hoffe das gilt auch für die folgenden Kapitel ?  
Harry2004_

**Celina-HP :**

Ich finde du hast das erste Kapitel noch mal sehr gut Überarbeitet.  
Es ist jetz viel besser zu lesen und zu verstehen, die zusetzte sind gut.  
Celina

_Danke!  
Und wie ich schon zu Dobby sagte, hoffe ich auch bei dir das dies auch für die folgenden Kapitel gilt.  
Harry2004_

**Emma :**

Hi,  
Das erste Katitel glaube ich, ist dir gut gelungen.  
Wenn du die anderen Überarbeitetes werde ich auch diese Lesen.

Ärmchen Drück  
Emma

_Hallo Emma, Ich hoffe das es mit gelungen ist aber dies zu bewerten überlasse ich euch. Ich hoffe du bist mit den nächsten und den neuen Kapitel auch zufrieden.  
Bussi Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

Bitte schreib mir eure Meinungen damit ich weiß, wie euch meine Geschichte und dieser Kapitel gefallen hat.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel...

Harry2004


	3. Kapitel 3 Der Einkauf in London

** Harry Potter und ****der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_ Autor : Harry2004 _

_ FanFiction nach den Büchern der „Harry Potter" Reihe von Joanne K. Rowling_

_ Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist der Grundstock dieser Geschichte Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Diese Geschichte darf nicht verkauf werden, sondern nur kostenlos weitergegeben werden. Mit dieser Geschichte möchte der Autor keinerlei gewinne erwirtschaften, auch wenn es schön wäre. _

_ Diese Geschichte darf und soll mit Nennung des Autoren auch in andere Sprachen Übersetz werden. Wenn Interesse hat, der oder die soll sich bei mir melden. _

_ Bei FanFiction unter dem Autor Namen „Harry2004"  
_

_ Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab Ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einem sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

_ Es ist meine Erste aber hoffentlich nicht meine Letzte Geschichte die ich auf dieser Grundlage schreibe. Ich finde es Super das ihr mir so fleißig schreib und einige Sachen sind bestimmt auch noch gut zu gebrauchen, um Sie in die Geschichte einzubinden. Aber ich muss mich erst mal daran gewöhnen und auch besser mit den Einstellungen von der Seite klarkommen. Schreib mal schön weiter! Ich versuche auch recht schnell mit der Geschichte weiter zukommen. _

_ Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_ Euer Harry2004_

* * *

** Kapitel 3 - Der Einkauf in London **

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen nach einer sehr unruhigen Nacht in Ihrem Bett auf. Sie schaute sich einwenig unsicher bei ihr im Zimmer um, kam aber schnell zu der Überzeugung das sich wohl nicht verändert hatte und noch alles so gewesen war, wie bevor sie eingeschlafen war.

‚Nein, das Zimmer ist immer noch so wie es sein sollte. Hermine was ist nur los mit dir? Warum bist du nur so seltsam? Oder war das alles nur ein böser Traum? Und das gestern war das jetzt alles nur ein Traum, nein das kann gar kein Traum gewesen. So etwas kann man gar nicht Träumen, das muss Realistisch gewesen sein', dachte sich Hermine.

Sie war nun wach gewesen und konnte auch kein Auge mehr zu machen. Immer wieder gingen ihr, ihre eigenen Wörter durch den Kopf. Der Tag zuvor war wirklich so gewesen, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und nicht anders.

Hermine streckte einwenig und rieb sich die Schlafkörnchen aus Ihren Augen. Der Sandmann war mal wieder viel zu großzügig damit gewesen. Sie schlug vorsichtig die Decke zur Seite, denn an ihrem Fußende hatte es sich Krummbein gemütlich gemacht und schnarchte leise vor sich dahin. Sie stand auf und merkte dass es merklich kälter geworden war, es war überhabt kein vergleich zu ihrem schönen warmen Bettchen gewesen. Schnell griff sie nach Ihrem Morgenmantel, um ihn über zu ziehen und die Füßchen schnell in die Hausschuhe gesteckt. Da sie ja in Ihrer Wohnung war, hatte sie sich angewöhnt nackt zu schlafen und Sie war froh dass sie jetzt einen schönen molligen Morgenmantel hatte, der sie wärmte.

Hermine machte den Morgenmantel fest zu und machte sich auf in Richtung ihrer Küche.

Als erstes machte sie sich einen Kaffee und obwohl es etwas kühler war, machte Sie das Küchenfenster auf, so das Eulen die Möglichkeit hatten ihr Post zubringen. Sie hatte sich strickt geweigert extra eine Eulenklappe in Ihrer Wohnung einbauen zu lassen, da sie Angst hatte Krummbein könnte versuchen sich dort auf die lauer zulegen.

Hermine konnte auch schon die morgen Sonne sehen, wie sie langsam um die Hausecke kam und in ihr Fester viel. Dies versprach dann doch ein angenehm warmer Tag zu werden, Trost der bereit sehr kühlen Nächte.

‚Jetzt, werde ich mir erst mal eine schöne Dusche gönnen', dachte Sie sich und machte sich auf zum Badezimmer.

Nach einer erholsamen Dusche ging sie wieder mit Ihrem Morgenmantel eng um ihren Körper geschlungen und einen Handtuch um ihren Haare zurück in die Küche.

‚Jetzt erst einmal ein schönes Frühstück und dann mal schauen, mit was mich der neue Tag heute überraschen wird', dachte sie sich und schritt in die Küche.

Es war noch keine Eule an diesem Tage angekommen, nur Krummbein war aus dem Bett gekrochen und hatte es sich auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht. Er schaute nach draußen und genoss allen Anschein die warmen strahlen der morgendlichen Sonne.

Hermine holte das Katzenfutter aus dem Schrank und machte eine Schüssel für ihren kleinen Schatz fertig. Sie stellte die Schüssel mit dem Futter neben der mit dem frischen Wasser und streichelte Krummbein leicht über den Nacken. Krummbein sprang auf Hermines Armen und dann auf den Boden, wo Krummbein sich auf seinen Rücken rollte und die morgendliche Streicheleinheit sichtlich von Hermine in vollen Zügen genoss.

Nach einer weile hörte Hermine auf und Krummbein sprang zurück auf die Fensterbank.

„Aber ärgere mir ja nicht die Eulen die hier angeflogen kommen, sonst wundere ich mich nur wieder warum ich keine Post mehr bekomme. Und dann bekomme ich wieder einen bösen Brief vom Ministerium in dem mir wegen dir gedroht wird."

Während Hermine das zu Krummbein sagte, hatte sie die ganze Zeit durch das Fenster geschaut. Sie war vollkommen mit Ihren Gedanken woanders gewesen und erst als Krummbein wieder von der Fensterbank sprang um noch einwenig von seinen Futter zu naschen, merkte Hermine das Sie immer noch im Morgenmantel am offenen Fenster stand und ziellos in den Himmel schaute. Einen Gänsehaut streife ihren Körper und sie zog den leicht aufgegangenen Morgenmantel einwenig nach und ging sie zum Küchentisch, denn ihr Magen hatte sich nun zu Wort gemeldet.

Hermine versuchte Ihre Gedanken wieder auf die Reihe zubekommen aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Immer wieder streiften die unterschiedlichsten Dinge ihre Gedanken der gestrige Tag mit dem Brief und Mr. Sotterbien ließen sie nicht los und dachte sie sich:

‚Ich kann zur Zeit einfach nicht arbeiteten, das geht einfach nicht, ich werde bescheid sagen das ich einwenig Urlaub brauche. Ja, das wird das beste sein.'

Hermine ging zu Ihrem Kamin und machte ein kleines Feuer an. Die Wärme tat richtig gut in ihrem Gesicht. Nachdem das Feuer brannte, streute sie einwenig Flohpulver in die Flammen und sprach:

** „Dave Green, bitte!" **

Nachdem die Flammen grün geworden waren steckte sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf in die Flammen um zu Telefonzaubern.

_ (Wie soll man das sonnst nennen?)  
(Flohpulver kann man zu Reisen benutzen aber auch zum, sagen wir mal Telefonieren nach Zauberart.) _

„Hallo Dave Green bist du da", fragte Hermine in den Flammen?

„Hallo Dave antworte bitte, hier ist Hermine Granger!"

„Hallo Hermine, was ist los? Ich wollte mich gerade fertig machen und zur Arbeit gehen."

„Hallo Dave, Sorry das ich dich so früh zuhause stören muss aber es wäre sehr nett von dir, wenn du im Büro bescheid sagen könntest, das ich erst mal einwenig Urlaub nehmen möchte. Ich habe so viele Dinge zur erledigen und brauche deswegen dringend einwenig Urlaub!"

"Was jetzt? Hermine du weist doch was wir alles diese Woche noch machen sollen. Was ist denn los, hast du Probleme? Brauchst du Hilfe, Hermine? Soll ich vorbei kommen oder jemanden zu dir schicken?"

„Nein Dave! Das was ich machen muss, muss ich alleine machen aber Danke für dein Angebot."

Hermine wüste das Dave ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte aber Dave war einfach nicht ihr fall, er war zwar sehr nett aber nicht das was Hermine unter einer guten Fang verstand. Als guter Freund war er aber dennoch sehr nett und liebenswert.

„Ja, ist gut Hermine. Wie lange brauchst du Urlaub?", frage Dave.

„Kann ich noch nicht sagen aber ich werde noch eine Eule ins Büro senden, nur ist meine Eule zur Zeit schon unterwegs! Es sollte ja wohl kein Problem sein. Ich hatte noch nie viel Urlaub genommen."

„Alles klar, ach im Übrigen, du siehst spitzen Klasse aus mit dem Handtuch um deinen Kopf! So solltest du auch mal zur Arbeit kommen, das würde bestimmt mal wieder die Stimmung bei uns heben."

„Dave, ich glaube du bist nicht ausgelastet, vielleicht suchst du dir doch besser mal schnell eine nette Frau! Ich glaube das wird bei dir mal ganz dringend Zeit."

„Ja, da könntest du Recht haben, hast du vielleicht die Tage einwenig für mich Zeit Hermine", Dave grinste Hermine durch das Kaminfeuer an?

„Dave, ich habe dir doch schon einmal gesagt, dass du nicht mein Typ bist. Aber auch du wirst bestimmt mal bald was netten für dich finden. Ich geb dir mal einen Tipp, lass dich mal öfters in der Buchhaltung blicken, ich glaube da ist jemand die ein Auge auf dich geworden hat."

„Ja ja, ich weiß du wartest immer noch auf deine richtige Liebe... aber lassen wir das, ich werde für dich bescheid sagen, ich wünsche dir alles gute Hermine und komm bald wieder. … Wer soll das denn in der Buchhaltung sein, Hermine?"

„Alles klar Dave, ich melde mich dann bei euch, wann ich wieder komme, bis dann und bitte gieß meine Blumen im Büro ja, Danke! Und ich verrate nichts, das musst du schon selber erkennen, mehr als einen Tipp bekommst du nicht von mir."

Hermine zog langsam Ihren Kopf wieder zurück aus den Flammen vom Kamin. Solange die Flammen grün waren, waren sie vollkommen ungefährlich für Mensch und Tier. Sie verursachen keinerlei Schaden da sie durch Magie während der Gespräche verwandelt waren. Denn solange das Feuer grün war, bestand eine Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk in England aber dies war nur mit Hilfe von Flohpulver möglich. Dieses verwandelt das Feuer zum Übertragungsmittel des Gespräches und somit war das Feuer nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.

Hermine ging zurück in die Küche und setzte sich zurück an den Küchentisch. Krummbein lag weiterhin auf der Fensterbank und hatte Gott lob auch noch keinen Federn in der Schnauze.

'Jetzt erst mal was schönes Frühstück, ich habe jetzt einen richtigen Bärenhunger bekommen', dachte sich Hermine und fing an zu Frühstücken.

Da kam die erste Eule durch das offene Küchen Fenster gepflogen. Sie war extra recht weit oben durch Fenster gekommen, da sie den Karter gesehen hatte aber dieser interessierte sich überhaupt nicht für die Eule und bliebt ruhig liegen und genoss weiterhin die schöne Sonne.

Die Eule legte Hermine den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und Hermine nahm einwenig Geld von Tisch, das sie extra für die Zeitung dorthin gelegt hatte in die Hand. Sie steckte der Eule das Geld für die Zeitung in ein kleines Leder Säckchen am Bein und danach flog die Eule auch schon wieder davon.

Hermine nahm sich die Zeitung und schaute sich die Schlagzeilen an.

** …**

** Der 3te Master Zauberer verschwunden! Ministerium bittet um Mithilfe!**

** Winkelgasse meldet neue Besucherzahl Rekord!**

** Neue Sommermode für Hexen in Paris vorgestellt! **

** … **

'Master Zauberer? Ein Master Zauberer ist ein Zauberer der noch die ganz alten Zaubersprüche kannte und diese dann meistens auch nach als einer der wenigen anwenden konnte. Diese Zauberer sind sehr hoch angesehen in der Zauberwelt. Meistens haben sie noch Möglichkeiten die kein anderer Zauberer heutzutage mehr hat. Dumbledore ihr alter Schuldirektor von Hogwarts müsste auch ein Master Zauberer sein', dachte sich Hermine.

Dieses Thema schien für sie doch recht Interessant zu sein und so fing Hermine an zulesen. Denn was wohl jeder weiß, dann ist es eins, das liebsten Hobbys von Hermine war schon immer gewesen, das lesen.

** Der 3te Master Zauberer verschwunden!**

** Am gestrigen Morgen, wurde festgestellt, das der Master Zauberer „Zotterdyen" verschwunden war. Seine Hauselfen sagten dem Ministerium das Zotterdyen am Abend noch in seiner Bücherei am Arbeiten war und Ihnen (dem Hauselfen) gesagt hätte, das er am Morgen um genau 8.25 Uhr Frühstücken wollte. Aber als der Master Zauberer Zotterdyen um 8.30 Uhr noch immer nicht beim Frühstück erschienen war, machten sich die Hauselfen auf die Suche nach ihn. Er war aber weder in noch auf seinen Anwesen zu finden. Sollten Sie oder einer Ihrer Freunde den Master Zauberer „Zotterdyen" sehen, melden sie sich bitte umgehend beim Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei in London. Es wurde eine Belohnung von 100 Goldstücken ausgesetzt, diese bekommt der, der helfen kann, einen oder alle Master Zauberer wieder zu finden. **

‚Das war nun schon der dritte Master Zauberer in den letzten 14 Tagen gewesen, der verschwunden war, dachte sich Hermine. ‚Was haben diese drei wohl gemeinsam außer das Sie Master Zauberer waren und war es nur ein Zufall oder sind alle drei aus ein und denselben Grund verschwunden.'

Hermine nahm die Zeitung wieder auf um den nächsten Artikel in der Zeitung zu lesen.

** Winkelgasse meldet neue Besucherzahl Rekord!**

** Die größte Einkaufsstraße für Zauberer und Hexen in London meldet einen neuen Besucher Rekord am letzten Dienstag. Wie uns die Geschäftsleute der Winkelgasse mitteilten, hatten Sie so einen Besucher andrang zuletzt Weihnachten im Jahre 1949 gehabt. Dies ist ein sehr Positiver Aspekt für die Wirtschaft und es lässt hoffen dass auch zu diesem Weihnachtsfest wieder ein neuer Rekord aufgestellt werden kann. **

Unter diesem Bericht war noch einmal eine Mitteilung zum Thema der Master Zauberer und es war, was besonderes, denn es war selten geworden das, daß Ministerium sich an die Öffentlichkeit wandte. Zuletzt war dies wegen Sirius Black gewesen aber mit keinen erfolg außer Spott und Hohn für das Ministerium.

** Ministerium bittet um Mithilfe!**

** Das Ministerium bestätigte dem Tagespropheten das schon wieder ein Master Zauberer verschwunden ist. Da das Ministerium noch keine Anhaltspunkte hat, bittet das Ministerium um die Mithilfe der Bevölkerung. Jeder Hinweis könnte wichtig sein. Sie können jeder Zeit direkt beim Ministerium vorbei kommen oder rufen sie uns über Kaminfeuer an. Wie schon erwähnt ist einen Belohnung von 100 Goldstücke ausgesetzt. **

** Das Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei in England, London. **

'Es ist schon verwunderlich das, dass Ministerium um die Mithilfe der Bevölkerung bittet, das heißt die wissen noch rein gar nichts. Das ist doch mal wieder typisch, für die', dachte sich Hermine.

Den Artikel über die Sommermode wollte Hermine nun nicht mehr lesen, sie dachte sich das sie dies auch noch am Abend lesen könnte.

Hermine war gerade dabei gewesen von ihren Kaffee zu Trinken als eine weitere Eule zum Fenster herein geflogen kam und sich direkt auf den Handtuch von ihr nieder gelassen hatte. Ja, genau dem Handtuch, das Hermine auf den Kopf um Ihre Haare gebunden hatte. Durch das ungewöhnliche gewicht auf ihren Kopf kleckerte Hermine mit ihren Kaffee und alles landete auf ihren Morgenmantel.

„Eh, was soll das? Mach das du da von meinen Kopf runter kommst. Wenn du schon Post für mich hast, dann setzt dich bitte auf den Tisch oder so aber nicht auf meinen Kopf! Und nun runter von meinen Kopf aber dalli sonst wirst du den Tag verfluchen an dem dich dein Besitzer zu mir geschickt hatte."

Die Eule machte was Hermine sagte und setzte sich auf den Küchentisch. Hermine schaute die Eule einwenig böse an, weil ihr schöner Morgenmantel schöne Hand großen braune Flecke hatte und die sahen auf dem weißen Morgenmantel nun mal nicht so gut aus.

„Oh, dich kenn ich doch, oder? Du bist doch die Eule von diesen Mr. Lee Chang, nicht war? Du denkst dir bestimmt auch, bevor ich dich wieder vergesse, setzt dich einfach mal auf Ihren Kopf was? Na ja, ich kann dich ja verstehen, wer weiß wie lange du jetzt hättest wieder warten müssen!", sagte Hermine und ihre Wut wandelte sich in ein kleines lächeln.

Die Eule streckte ihre Fuß aus und Hermine nahm ihr den Brief von Bein. Der Umschlag war wieder sehr alt und auch auf der Rückseite war wieder dieses blaue Siegel gewesen. Hermine machte den Brief auf und wieder war nur ein Satz zulesen

** „Nenne deinen Namen!"**

Hermine stand kurz vom Tisch auf um ihren Zauberstab zu holen und nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte, setzte sie sich zurück an den Tisch. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und legte die Spitze auf das Pergament und sprach.

** „Hermine Granger"**

Die Schrift verschwand wie auch bei ersten Mal und der wirkliche Brief erschien zum lesen.

_ Sehr geehrte Miss Granger !_

_ Ich kann verstehen das sie nicht jeden trauen der Ihnen einen Brief schreib. Sie hätten mich auch enttäuscht wenn es so wäre und so finde ich es auch sehr gut, das sie es nicht anders gemacht hatten. Mir würde sehr viel über sie berichtet und ich glaube nun das nicht ein Wort davon übertrieben war.  
Ich bin der Großonkel von Cho Chang und dieser Name sollte Ihnen glaub ich was sagen. Soweit mir berichtet wurde waren Sie auf derselben Schule wie Cho. Ich weiß das ist noch kein großer Vertrauens beweiß aber ich muss sehr dringen mit Ihnen sprechen! Ich werde morgen in England eintreffen, es würde mich sehr freuen wenn Sie sich mit mir treffen würden. Mein Vorschlag wäre es damit Sie keine Angst vor mir haben müssen, dass wir uns in London in der Winkelgasse treffen können. Ich habe gehört da soll es eine wunderbare Eisdiele geben und ich bin ganz versessen auf gute Süßspeisen. Wenn Sie um 14 Uhr in der Winkelgasse wäre, könnten wir uns dort treffen. Erkennen werden sie mich wohl recht schnell. Es sollte auch nicht so schwer sein in der Winkelgasse von England. Es wird wohl nicht sehr viele alte Chinesen dort geben die sich ein Eis mit Genuss schmecken lassen. Und wenn alles gut geht wird auch noch ein Herr bei mir sein den Sie kennen sollten. Dieser wäre dann auch mein Bürge für Sie. BITTE kommen Sie! Es ist sehr wichtig!  
Hochachtungsvoll_

_ Lee Chang_

_ PS: Wenn Sie morgen kommen, würde ich Sie sehr bitte mir zu sagen was Sie mit meiner Eule gemacht haben. Sie kreist immer in meiner Küche herum und scheint was zu suchen und mit Eulen Kekse gibt Sie sich nicht mehr zufrieden.  
_  
Hermine schaute vom Brief hoch und musterte die Eule, die langsam über den Tisch trappelte.

„Da hab ich was angestellt, mit dir! Ich glaube du bist die erste Eule die ich kennen die auf einen Gesundheits- Trip ist."

Hermine stand auf und ging zu Ihrem Küchenschrank, dort holte sie eine kleine Schüssel aus dem Schrank sowie noch ihre Müsli Packung. Die Eule wurde schon ganz nervös auf den Küchentisch. Hermine stellte die Schüssel vor die Eule ab und gab eine handvoll Müsli in die Schüssel und während Hermine Ihre Antwort vorbereitete, lies sich die Eule das Müsli selenruhig schmecken.

_ Sehr geehrte Mr. Lee Chang ._

_ Ich werde Morgen in die Winkelgasse kommen, denn von Ihren Schreiben habe ich gesehen dass es Ihnen sehr wichtig ist das wir uns sehen. Ich kenne Cho, sie war in demselben Jahrgang auf Hogwarts wie ich. Ich hoffe für sie es geht ihr gut, da ich nie viel Kontakt mit ihr hatte, haben wir uns schnell aus den Augen verloren. Ich bin auch sehr gespannt auf Ihren zweiten Gast. Was Ihre Eule angeht, das erläutere ich Ihnen glaube ich besser Morgen persönlich.  
Hochachtungsvoll_

_ Hermine Granger  
_  
Hermine faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und nachdem Sie mit Ihren Zauberstab auf den Brief getippt hatte war von der Schrift wieder nichts mehr zu lesen. Sie band der Eule den Brief an Ihr Bein und dann machte sich die Eule auch schon auf den Weg hinaus aus dem Küchenfenster aber nicht ohne ein kleines Fauchen von Krummbein im Nacken zu spüren.

„Krummbein las das", schrie Hermine aber das schien Krummbein nicht zu hören.

Dann räumte Hermine den Küchentisch auf und begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Sie hatte sich entschlossen sich ganz normale Muggel Kleidung anzuziehen, denn sie wollte in die Stadt und hatte heute nicht mehr vor die Zauberwelt zu besuchen.

Schnell suchte sie sich eine Jeans und dazu ein passendes Top aus dem Schrank. Dann zog sie sich die Sachen an. Als Schuhe zog Sie sich ein paar gut eingelaufener Turnschuhe an, diese waren super angenehm zu tragen und bequem.

Hermine machte sich dran das Haus zu verlassen, steckte sich aber vorher noch einwenig Geld ein und nahm sich eine dumme Jacke von Kleiderharken.

'Ich glaube ich mache mir heute erst mal einen schönen gemütlichen Tag in der Stadt', dachte sich Hermine und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg ihre Wohnung zu verlassen.

Sie streifte mal in diesem Geschäft, mal in diesen Laden aber in Gedanken war Sie immer wieder bei Sirius und Harry. Als es Mittag wurde bemerkte sie das sie einwenig Hunger bekommen hatte und obwohl sie sehr gerne Hausmannskost aß, hatte sie heute mal Lust auf richtig viele Kalorien und ging in ein Fast Food Restaurant an der Ecke. Sie bestellte sich einen großer Wopper mit Pommes und dazu eine Cola ohne Eis.

Sie setzte sich zu den anderen Muggel und genoss ihr Essen. Gegen 17 Uhr machte Sie sich dann auf den Weg zur U–Bahnstation, den Ihre Beine taten ihr so langsam weh und sie wollte jetzt einwenig schneller nach Hause kommen. Mittlerweile hatte sie bereits 5 Tragetaschen in den Händen. Sie wüsste noch nicht mal mehr, was sie alles eingekauft hatte aber es bildeten sich kleine riefen in ihren Händen von den schweren Taschen. Nachdem Hermine die U–Bahnfahrt hinter sich hatte und zu Hause angekommen war, musste sie sich als erstes sofort die Schuhe ausziehen, ihre Füße waren vollkommen am ende und es war eine reine Wohltat, als ihre Schuhe in die Ecke flogen. Wenn ihre Füße hätten sprechen können, hatten sie sich bestimmt bei ihr bedankt. Sie stellte die Taschen erst einmal im Wohnzimmer ab.

‚Jetzt erst einmal einen schönen Tee', dachte sie sich und ging in die Küche, um sich einen schönen Tee zuzubereiten.

Ihr Karter war wohl ausgeflogen, Hermine konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Krummbein war öfters mal unterwegs und deshalb machte sich Hermine auch keinerlei Gedanken um ihn. Sie wusste, dass der Karter seinen eigenen Kopf hatte. Aber dennoch kam er immer wieder zu ihr zurück. Als der Tee fertig war, nahm sie sich ihre Tasse und ging rüber ins Wohnzimmer, um es sich auf der Couch erst mal gemütlich zu machen. Langsam setzte sie sich und streckte ihre Beine gemütlich aus.

Nach ein paar wohltuenden Schlücken Tee, nahm sich Hermine Ihre Einkäufe vor. Sie schaute erst einmal was sie sich so alles in der City geholt hatte. In der ersten Tasche waren zwei Jeans, eine Schwarze und eine Weiße. Beide waren sehr Körper betont gewesen und absolut im trennt.

‚Die sehen einfach nur Super aus, die musste ich um bedingt haben aber ob ich da was drunter anziehen kann, das weiß ich noch nicht', dachte sich Hermine.

In der zweiten Tasche hatte Sie einen Pullover in rot braun, einen sehr schönen Winter Pullover.

„Der ist schön kuschelig warm, damit wird mir nicht so schnell kalt und einen warmen Hals bekomme ich durch den Rolli auch noch. Oh Gott, was habe ich den noch alles gekauft, die Taschen nehmen ja gar kein ende mehr", sagte Hermine leise zu sich selber und nahm sich die nächste Tasche vor.

Darin waren einige Kosmetik Artikel.

‚Ja, nicht alles in der Zauberwelt ist immer besser, Kosmetik kann mal besser in der Muggelwelt kaufen', dachte sich Hermine, ‚Da müssen die Zauberer noch mächtig aufholen.'

Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck von Ihren Tee und mache sich dran die nächste Tasche vor sich auszubreiten.

‚Upps, wo waren den da meine Gedanken unterwegs!', dachte sich Hermine.

Sie hatte sich doch wahrhaftig einige Wasche Stücke geleistet die wohl nicht jeder sehen sollte und die man auch nicht alle Tage tragen würde.

'Diese Sachen werde ich aber erst mal gut in meine Schrank verstecken, das muss ja nicht jeder sehen', dachte sich Hermine und begab sich, nachdem sie sich die Sachen geschnappt hatte, ins Schlafzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, stellte sie sich vor ihren Spiegel und hielt sich das eine oder andere Teil in Ihren Körper, um zu schauen wie es ihr wohl stehen wird.

„Doch, ich glaube ich kann mich als eine der wenigen Hexen bezeichnen die einfach nur Sexy aussehen."

Hermine musste selber einwenig über sich Grinsen als sie dies leise zu sich gesagt hatte. Danach packte sie die Sachen schön ordentlich gefaltet in Ihren Schrank. Nachdem Hermine fertig war ging sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer und nahm sich die letzte Tasche vor. In der waren wunderschöne und extrem hohe Schuhe drin. Die Schuhe waren Schwarz wie die Nacht und sahen einfach nur Perfekt aus. Noch einmal anziehen wollte sie diese aber an diesem Tage nicht mehr, denn das hätten ihr, ihre Füße wohl nicht mehr verziehen. Als Hermine endlich alle Ihre Einkäufe weggeräumt hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf in die Küche. So langsam bekam sie Hunger und sie wollte sich ein schönes Abendbrot zu machen. Im Kühlschrank suchte sie sich einwenig Käse und Wurst zusammen. Und aus dem Schank daneben holte sie sich dazu zwei Scheiben Brot. Nachdem sie sich ihr Abendbrot fertig gemacht hatte, nahm sie es auf einem Brettchen mit in Ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie stellte das Brettchen auf ihren Nachttisch. Dazu holte sie sich noch ein Buch mit den Titel ‚andere Länder und Sitten' aus Ihren Bücherregal und machte es sich im Bett bequem.

Gemütlich aß sie ihr Abendbrot und nachdem Sie aufgegessen hatte bemerkte Hermine das sie doch sehr müde geworden war. Sie beschloss das es für heute reichte und legte sich schlafen. Hermine war sehr schnell eingeschlafen und hatte einen wunderschönen Traum von sich und Harry.

Fortsetzung folgt...

So das war mein drittes Kapitel, es ist zwar nicht ganz so lang wie mein zweites aber ich glaube, es ist recht gut geworden. Schreib mir bitte wenn ihr meiner Meinung seit oder auch nicht. Vielleicht hab ihr ja auch noch die ein oder andere Anregung für mich. Die ich dann vielleicht in den nächsten Kapitel mit einbauen kann.

* * *

R/A:

** Laser-jet : **

hört sich vielversprechend an

_ Hallo Laser-jet, ich will auch hoffen, das es viel versprechend weiter geht! Ich meine natürlich für euch… (Grins). Harry2004 _

** Liz Black : **

hi!  
die idee der story und der schreibstil is echt gut ... nur weiter so ...  
du solltest vielleicht mal die wörtliche rede und die gedanken kennzeichnen ... liest sich einfacher!  
noch was: könntest du die story bitte mal durch ein rechtschreibprogramm jagen! sorry, aber sind ein haufen fehler drin und wenns zu viele sind, fällt einem das lesen schwer!  
also auf die nächsten kapitel!  
lovely greetz  
Liesel!

_ Hallo Miss Liz Black, Wie du sehen kannst, habe ich deinen Rat befolgt und habe die alten Texte Überarbeitet.__Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, schreib doch mal wieder einen schönen Kommentar. Bis dann… Harry2004 _

** Celina-HP : **

Hallo Harry  
Wenn du möchtest werde ich gerne deine Beta- Leserin. Rechtschreibfehler können passieren.  
Würde mich freuen dir zu helfen.  
LG Celina

_ Hallo Celina, danke für deinen Vorschlag, wir können ja mal schauen, mit dem Beta- Leserin. Wir können ja mal eine E-Mail austauschen. Harry2004 _

** Leonie Granger(Hermine2004): **

Schöne Überarbeitung. Andere haben auch mal klein angefangen. Lass dich nicht entmutigen. Andere haben noch viel schlimmere Rechtschreibfehler.  
Gruß Hermine2004

_ Nett! Aber eigentlich war die Überarbeitung noch nicht abgeschlossen. Aber trotzdem Danke. Harry2004 _

** Emma T.: **

Hallo ich bins mal wieder Emma T.  
Das hätte ich aber bestimmt nicht gedacht aber das zweite Kapitel ist ja noch besser als das erste. Ich habe leider immer sehr wenig Zeit zum lesen aber ich werde versuchen schnell weiter zu lesen. Super. Ich fand ein Heileit nach dem nächsten und habe mir extra alles versucht zu merken. Das fing an, wo Minerva (den Vornamen kennen aber nicht viele) die Eule mit dem Brief versorgte. Dann der keine Gag mit einer Zeitung die B… hieß und so weiter. Die Idee mit Mr. McGief und seinen Teeladen als tarnung für ein Kaminnetz zugang war umwerfend. Genau wie der Service der Elfen bei der Kaminnetz überlastung. Spitze ! Was oder wer ist Mr. Lex Sotterbien ? Ist er ein Zauber Detektiv oder so was? Und was soll das heißen Harry ist tot? Doch nicht wirklich oder? Und noch viel mehr, ich weiß gar nicht was ich von sagen soll, außer Super gut und mach bitte schnell weiter.  
ET  
P.S.: Kann man diese Brief Sicherung kaufen, könnte ich gebrauchen. Haha

_ Ja, Mr. Sotterbien ist ein Detektiv auf Magie Basis. Und nein, Harry ist vielleicht nicht tot, wollen mal schauen. Harry2004 _

** S.Black: **

Ist ein wenig verwirrend das auf einmal von Hermine zu Dumbledore gesprungen wird. finde ich! Aber sonnst ist das Kapitel wieder sehr schön und gut gemacht.  
S.Black

_ Ein Orts-Sprung in einen Kapitel ist aber nicht Neues und es ist auch sehr bekannt. Aber Sorry wenn es dich so sehr geschockt hat. Sonst sage ich einfach mal Danke! Harry2004 _

** Eiri-kun: **

Also.. Jetzt kommen meine Rewies.. Hab mir jetzt die ersten 3 Kapitel durchgelesen und von der Story find ich es sehr interessant..  
Mir ist aber aufgefallen, das du es mit den komma setzen nicht so genau nimmst.. und wie ich dir ja schon ma gesagt hab, umschreibst/beschreibst du viel, was an sich nich schlecht is, aber z.b. die ersten 3 Sätze im kapitel 1. Muß man so genau den Morgen beschreiben?  
Auf jeden Fall sind die Kapitel schön zu lesen, das man echt lust bekommt, weiter zulesen.. Was ich auch mache, aber erst brauch ich einen Kaffee.. schmunzel..

_ Danke, ich hoffe meine Schreibweise wird immer besser und die Kommastellung auch. Mal abwarten gelle. Gruß Harry2004 _


	4. Kapitel 4 Der Besuch in der Winkelgasse

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

Geschrieben von : Harry2004

Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

_Es ist meine Erste Harry Potter FanFiction Geschichte aber es wird bestimmt nicht meine letzte Geschichte sein, die Ich schreiben werde._

Ich finde es Super das ihr mir so fleißig schreib und einige Sachen sind bestimmt auch noch gut zu gebrauchen, um Sie in die Geschichte einzubinden. Aber ich muss mich erst mal daran gewöhnen und auch besser mit den Einstellungen von der Seite klarkommen. Schreib mal schön weiter! Ich versuche auch recht schnell mit der Geschichte weiter zukommen. Die ersten Antworten habe ich unten am Ende drangehangen.

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Der Besuch in der Winkelgasse**

Hermine war am Morgen schon vor ihren Wecker aufgewacht. Langsam hatte sie sich in ihrem Bett aufgerichtet und schaute aus ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster. Es war ein wunderschöner Wolkenfreier Himmel zu sehen gewesen und es sah so aus, als ob es ein wunderschöner Tag werden sollte.

Langsam senkte Hermine ihren Blick vom Fenster zu ihren Füßen, die immer noch kuschelig warm unter ihrer Bettdecke waren. Krummbein lag auf ihren Beinen und schnurrte zufrieden vor sich hin.

„Krummbein du weist doch das du nichts in meine Bett zusuchen hast, du hast dein eigenes Bettchen", sagte Hermine und Krummbein sprang beleidigt vom Bett.

Hermine streckte sich und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite, dann stand sie aus ihrem so schönen warmen Bett auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Schnell hatte sie ihren Bademantel übergezogen und ins Bad gehuscht.

‚Erst mal eine schöne Dusche', dachte sich Hermine und legte Ihren Bademantel ab. Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und drehte den Harn auf. Leider kam erst nur eiskaltes Wasser aus dem Duschkopf aber nur Sekunden später wurde es wohlig warm. Nachdem Sie fertig war, ging Hermine in die Küche. Jetzt brauchte sie erst einmal einen schönen starken Kaffee und während das Kaffeewasser gemütlich durch in die Kanne tropfte, holte sie sich eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank und füllte diese mit Müsli nebst Milch. Nachdem der Kaffee fertig war setzte sie sich an den Kuchentisch und da kam auch schon der Tagesprophet mit einer Braunen Eule durch Fenster geflogen. Die Eule legte die Zeitung auf den Küchentisch ab und nachdem Hermine bezahlt hatte flog sie wieder aus dem Fenster in Richtung aufgehender Sonne davon. Während Hermine genüsslich ihren Kaffee schlürfte überflog sie beim Frühstücken nur schnell die Überschriften, des Propheten.

**xx **

**_Nichts Neues vom Ministerium !_ **

**_Das Ministerium konnte oder wollte dem Tagespropheten noch nichts Neues mitteilen was mit dem Master Zauberer geschehen ist. Oder wo sich diese befinden. Das einzige was dem Tagespropheten mitgeteilt wurde war, das es keine neue Vermisten Zauberer zu beklagen gibt._ **

**xx **

**_Mode Bericht !_ **

**_Die neue Mode, die gestern in der Winkelgasse vorgestellt worden war, war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Nur das jüngere Publikum war stark enttäuscht, das die neue Mode wieder viel zu steif und hochgeschlossen war. Man beklagte sich und kommentierte die Mode als nicht mehr zeitgemäß, es wäre besser die Mode an die heutige Zeit mehr anzupassen._ **

**_xx _ **

‚Das wurde auch mal Zeit das, Sie mal im Tagespropheten was über die jungen Hexen von heute schreiben. Die Mode die, die da auf den Markt bringen, ist nun wirklich nicht mehr up to date. Sie sollten sich wirklich mal einwenig an die heutige Zeit anpassen und ihre Mode einwenig umstellen. Es ist echt angenehmer Muggel Kleidung zu tragen als diese schweren und teilweisen unpassenden Klamotten, was die da auf den Markt werfen', dachte sich Hermine und legte die Zeitung zur Seite.

Hermine machte sich langsam fertig und räumte die Küche auf, dann nahm sie sich noch einen Kaffee und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

‚Mal schauen, was soll ich wohl am besten anziehen kann? Wo muß ich denn überall hin?', dachte sich Hermine und durch suchte Ihren Kleiderschrank nach etwas passenden für sich.

Nach einer weile hatte Hermine sich dann für eine ganz normale schwarze Jeans und einer bequemen Bluse entschieden, dazu einfache schwarze flache Schuhe und Ihren Zaubererumhang. Wenn Sie in die Winkelgasse ging, dann sollte sie zumindest ein Teil an sich haben oder besser anziehen, das zumindestens aussieht wie Hexenkleidung. Bequem war der Umhang zumindestens und er hatte viele Innentaschen. Bei den Muggeln viel der Umhang auch nicht sonderlich auf, da war das sogar teilweise schick. Als Hermine fertig war mit anziehen und sich einwenig vor Spiegel zu Recht gemacht hatte, ging sie zurück in die Küche nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Tisch und stellte die Tasse in die Spüle, zu dem anderen schmutzigen Geschirr. Mit einem Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und der Abwasch war voll im Gange. Nach einen weiteren keinen Spruch und einen wink mit den Zauberstab war das Geschirr sauber und räumte sich selbst tätig wieder an seinen abgestammten Platz zurück. Diesen Spruch verwendete sie recht selten, meistens machte sie diese Aufräumarbeiten nach ganz normaler Muggelart. So wie sie es bei Ihren Eltern gelernt hatte aber heute hatte sie einfach keine Lust und die Zeit wurde auch recht eng.

Eine Eule kam durch Fenster geflogen und als Hermine sich nach der Eule umdrehte, sah sie voller Freude dass es ihre eigene Eule Rabenschwarz war.

„Rabenschwarz mein Schatz wo kommst du den so schnell wieder her, hast du Sirius doch so schnell gefunden", sprach Hermine und schaute sich Ihre Eule an.

Aber Hermine sah keine Post an ihrer Eule oder doch? Moment irgendwas war da doch am Bein vom Rabenschwarz befestigt, es war sehr klein aber da war etwas. Hermine stellte das Eulenfutter auf den Tisch und Rabenschwarz ging auf die Schüssel zu. Direkt vor Hermine aber hob er leicht sein Bein und Hermine konnte den Gegenstand am Bein ihrer Eule erkennen. Sie machte es ab und die Eule fing an, sich Ihr Eulenfutter genüsslich schmecken zu lassen. Hermine schaute sich an was sie in den Händen hielt.

„Das ist doch eine Hundemarke von den Muggel", sagte Hermine.

Sie war aus England und nachdem Hermine die Marke einwenig sauber geputzt hatte konnte Sie lesen was auf der Marke eingeprägt war.

**_Schwarz mit Namen Sn...  
Steuermarke Nr. ..._**

Mehr war nicht zuerkennen aber das reichte, damit Hermine wusste von wem diese Marke stammte. Hermine schaute auf zu Ihrer Eule.

„Du warst keine 48 Stunden weg von zuhause, wo bist du hingeflogen", fragte Hermine ihre Eule, die aber leider keinen Antwort geben konnte. Diese schaute Sie nur einwenig verwundert an und fing an einwenig zu gurren.

Hermine ging ins Wohnzimmer ihrer Wohnung zum Schrank und machte ein kleines Päckchen fertig. Als Sie fertig war, kam sie mit diesem zurück in die Küche wo Ihre Eule immer noch auf den Küchentisch saß und wartete. Denn solange Hermine ihr nicht gesagt hatte das Sie zurück auf Ihren Platz fliegen sollte, erwartete die Eule dass sie eine neue Arbeit bekommen würde.

Hermine setzte sich vor Rabenschwarz auf einen Küchenstuhl und sagte:

Bring dieses Päckchen so schnell du kann zu Ihm ich glaube er kann es brauchen. Ach halt warte", sagte Hermine und stand auf um zum Küchenschrank zugehen.

Als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte machte Sie das Päckchen noch mal auf und steckte noch eine Wurst in das Päckchen, nachdem Sie sich sicher war, das sie alles ordentlich verpackt hatte, stellte Hermine das Päckchen vor Rabenschwarz auf den Tisch. Dieser nahm die Kordel, mit der eine Schleife um das Päckchen gemacht worden war, in seinen Schnabel und flog wieder aus dem Fenster davon.

‚Es war schon erstaunlich was solche Tiere zu tragen im Stande sind', dachte sich Hermine.

‚Hoffentlich ist alle OK bei ihm, so starke Sorgen habe ich mir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht', dachte sich Hermine.

Und das war wahr, zumindest in dieser Art. Unterbewusst machte sie sich schon seit über vier Jahren, jeden Tag sehr große Sorgen um Harry und Sirius aber das versuchte Sie so stark sie konnte zu verdrängen. Alle hielten sie für die starke Frau aber keiner wusste was wirklich hinter dieser Fassade bei Hermine vorging.

…

Es war noch recht früh am Morgen und Hermine machte sich fertig um das Haus zu verlassen. Sie kraulte Ihren Karter der auf der Fensterbank lag einwenig über sein Kreuz und verlies dann das Haus.

Als Sie unter auf der Straße angekommen war, dachte sich Hermine: ‚Was mach ich den jetzt, es ist erst neun Uhr... Ich glaube ich werde erst einmal zwei Straßen weiter in das schöne Cafe gehen und mir einen schönen Kaffee trinken.'

Und so stiefelte Sie los und genoss noch die Ruhe des Morgens. Als Sie beim Cafe angekommen war ging Sie rein und setzte sich an einen Tisch hinten in der Ecke mit Blick auf die Straße. Der Kellner ein gut aussehender Italiener kam auf den Tisch zu und fragte Hermine was sie gerne hätte.

„Bitte bringen Sie mit bitte einen großen Cappuccino und haben Sie eine Tageszeitung von heute", fragte Hermine?

„Ja bitte Madam, ich werde Ihnen gleich die Zeitung mit den Cappuccino bringen."

„Danke, sehr freundlich."

Der Kellner machte sich auf zu seiner Theke und Hermine schaute sich im Cafe einwenig um. Außer Ihr waren ein junges Pärchen und zwei ältere Männer im Cafe, alles Muggel wie es schien. Das Pärchen schien recht verliebt in einander so sein denn der Cafe auf Ihren Tisch war bestimmt schon kalt geworden. Wie sollten Sie auch was trinken wenn Ihre Lippen scheinbar nicht auseinander zu bringen waren. Hermine schaute eine Weile zu den beiden rüber und als Sie dachte das es doch wohl einwenig zu auffällig war drehte Sie sich einwenig um und schaute durch das Fenster auf die Straße. Der Kellner brachte Ihr die Tageszeitung und Ihren bestellten Cappuccino, dann machte sich wieder auf, hinter seiner Theke zu verschwinden. Hermine nippe an den sehr heißen Cappuccino und warf einen Blick auf die Times. Das war die Muggel Zeitung die der Kellner ihr gebracht hatte.

‚Ja, ja im groben unterscheiden sich die Muggel auch nicht wirklich von den Zauberer und Hexen', dachte sich Hermine und las die Überschriften.

**_Mode Wochen in Paris !_**

_„In Paris startete diese Woche die Internationalen Mode Wochen. Es sind alle Nahmen haften Mode Schöpfer vor Ort. Es waren aber auch Gegner von diesen so genannten Mode Schöpfer in Paris und diese Brachten verstand es sehr laut Ihre Meinung zu dieser Mode zum Ausdruck zubringen. Man sollte doch auch mal Mode vorstellen, die der Otto Normal Bürger tragen könnte und nicht nur diese Modepuppen und vor allem sollte Mode geschaffen werden mit der man sich auch auf die Straße trauen könnte." _

Hermine las noch ein paar andere Artikel und trank Ihren Cappuccino in Ruhe aus. Als Sie bezahlt hatte dachte sich Hermine,

‚Ich glaube ich mach mich schon mal auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse und schau mich dort noch einwenig in den Geschäften um, bevor ich mich mit diesen Mr. Chang treffe.'

So verlies Hermine das Cafe und ging die Straße einlang bis zu einer kleinen unbelebten Seiten Straße. Hermine schaute sich in der Straße nach irgendwelche Menschen um und als Sie sicher war das Sie alleine war holte sie Ihren Zauberstab aus Ihren Umhang und hielt ihn in die Luft. Sekunden später gab es einen Lauten Knall und ein Lila Doppeldeckerbus rausche auf sie zu. Der Bus sah fast so aus wie die typischer normalen Englischer Busse die in London zu duzenden durch die Straßen fahren. Nur das dieser Bus nicht Rot sondern Lila war und statt das er zwei Stockig war, hatte er drei Stockwerke, wobei alle Fenster mit Vorhängen ausgestattet waren. Der Bus blieb mit einem ordentlichen Krachen genau von Hermine stehen und die Tür des Busses sprang auf.

Ein recht junger Mann in Uniform sprang aus den Bus auf die Straße und schaute sich um, dann schaute er zu Hermine und sprach:

„ Sie haben den fahrenden Ritter gerufen wo können wir Sie hinbringen schöne Dame?"

„Hallo", sagte Hermine, „Ich möchte gerne in die Winkelgasse!"

„Ah ja, kein Problem, sagte der junge Mann, bitte steigen Sie ein, im Erdgeschoss sind die Plätze für die kurz Reisen frei."

Hermine bezahlte und stieg ein, Sie war schon oft mit den „Fahrenden Ritter" unterwegs gewesen. Es ist eine schnelle und bequeme Art zu Reisen und das nicht nur in London, sondern auch sehr gut über die Stadt hinaus.

_Der Bus war so aufgeteilt: Unten waren normale Sitzplätze und in den zwei Stockwerken darüber waren sehr bequeme Betten eingebaut, die waren für längere Reisen sehr dienlich. Das dieser Bus nur von Hexen und Zauberern genutzt wurde, lag zum einen daran das Muggel ihn erstens nur ganz selten zu Gesicht bekamen und zweiten konnte er auch nur von Hexen und Zauberern angehalten werden. Diese Bus hatte auch nicht das Problem das er sich an die Verkehrs Regeln der Muggel halten musste, den die Straßen, passten sich den Bus immer an. _

Der Bus setzte sich mit einem lauten Knall wieder in Bewegung. Hermine konnte aus den Fenster sehen wie sich der Bus auf die enge Kurve am ende der Straße zu bewegte. Die Häuser schienen vor Angst zurück zu weichen als der Bus sich Ihnen näherte, so dass er keine Probleme hatte an Ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Jeder noch so keine Mini Cooper wäre zwischen den Häusern bestimmt stecken geblieben. Als der Bus die Kurve gemeistert hatte, beschleunigte er und nach wenigen Metern hob er schließlich ab und verwand in den Wolken über London.

Nach einer weile setzte der Bus wieder zum landen an und als Hermine aus den Fenster schaute erkannte sie bereits die Straße, wo sie hin wollte. Der Bus hielt genau vor dem Pub _„Zum Tropfenden Kessel"_ an und der Wirt schaute aus seiner Spelunke auf die Straße. Hermine stieg aus dem Bus aus und wurde vom Wirt begrüßt, genau wie zwei weitere Hexen die ausgestiegen waren. Noch bevor Hermine den Pub betrat war der fahrende Ritter auch schon wieder mit einem Knall verschwunden gewesen.

Hermine ging in den Pub in dem sich der Zugang zur Winkelgasse befindet. Für Muggel war dieser Laden nur ein Pub in London, der nicht gerade von außen einladend wirkte. Des weiteren war auf den Pub ein Zauber gelegt worden, der dafür sorgte, das Muggel kein Interesse an dem Pub hatten und ihn auch schon mal übersehen konnten. Dazu kam das in diesen Pub reichlich seltsame gestalten verkehrten und verliefen sich sehr selten mal Muggel in diesen Pub.

_Nun, es gibt natürlich solche und solche Hexen oder Zauberer, selbst wenn diese Leute super in Ordnung waren, sahen Sie für Muggel immer noch sehr seltsam aus aber wer kennt das nicht. O.K. die meisten Hexen oder Zauberer sehen aus wie du und ich aber es gab ja auch die Ausnahmen. Denn wenn die Muggel eine alte Frau sehen die gebückt läuft und dann auch noch dicke Warzen im Gesicht hat, dann sagen Muggel schon mal ganz gerne, schau mal die sieht aus wie eine Hexe, obwohl das absoluter Schwachsinn ist. Es gibt zwar solche Frauen aber ob sie Muggel oder eine Hexe ist kann mal dadurch noch lange nicht sagen. _

Die meisten Leute im Pub sahen aus die ganz normale Menschen der Arbeiterklasse und nicht anders. Es hatte leicht den Anschein einer alten, verrauchten Seemanns Kneipe, aber das war schon alles, sonst war es eine wirklich sehr gemütliche kleine Kneipe gewesen.

Hermine kannte diesen Pub ja nun schon lange und sie trank gerne mal etwas in diesen Pub. Außerdem hatte der Wirt auch noch einige Zimmer zu Vermietung. Und diese Zimmer waren super in Ordnung genau wie das Essen was man beim Wirt bestellen konnte, nur bei den Eintöpfen war Hermine sich nach einer aussage von Harry nicht mehr so sicher gewesen.

Aber Hermine wollte an diesem Tag nur in die Winkelgasse gehen und dafür musste Sie durch den Pub in den Hinterhof gehen. Da das im Pub eine ganz normale Sache war, störte sich auch niemand an Ihr, als sie ohne Unterbrechung zielstrebig durch den Pub ging und durch eine kleine Tür auf dem Hof verwand. Muggel wären nie auf die Idee gekommen das man durch diesen Pub in eine der größten Einkaufsstraßen für Hexen und Zauberer gelangen würde.

Hermine war schnell im Hinterhof angekommen, sie bemerkte das noch ein anderer Zauberer im Hof war und als dieser Hermine bemerkte, grüsste er freundlich. Auch Hermine grüsste freundlich zurück.

„Endschuldigen Sie", sagte der Mann zu Hermine.

„Ich komme aus Deutschland und kenne mich hier nicht aus, könnten Sie mir sagen wie ich hier weiter komme in die Winkelgasse! Der Wirt hatte mich nur auf diesen Hof geschickt und gesagt das ich hier in die Winkelgasse komme, aber leider nicht was ich dafür anstellen muss!"

„Ja", sagte Hermine, „Ich hatte gesehen das der Wirt sehr viel zu tun hatte, er hat bestimmt nicht darauf geachtet das Sie nicht von hier sind."

„Nein, wohl nicht. Ich mache gerade einwenig Urlaub in London und dachte mir wenn ich schon hier bin, dann kann ich auch mal die Winkelgasse besuchen. Die Geschäfte in London von den Muggel sind zwar sehr nett aber die Sachen die unser eins mehr interessiert bekommt man dort nicht. In Deutschland haben wir unsere Einkaufsstraßen zwar auch sehr gut versteckt aber da weiß ich dann wo ich hin muss und was ich machen muss."

„Kein Problem", Hermine holte Ihren Zauberstab aus Ihren Umhang und tippte mit diesen in einer Reihenfolge an den verschiedenen Backsteinen der Mauer, die vor ihnen war. Die Steine begannen sich wie aus Geisterhand zu verschieben und ein Durchgang wurde freigelegt. Jetzt konnte man die Winkelgasse vor sich sehen und Hermine ging durch den Durchgang hindurch. Der Mann folgte Ihr und bedanke sich bei Hermine, schön kurz darauf war er in der menge von Leuten verschwunden.

Sie schaute auf Ihre Uhr und bemerkte das es noch recht früh am Morgen war und das sie noch Zeit hatte bis sie sich mit Mr. Chang treffen wollte. Die Winkelgasse war recht gut besucht und Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen erst mal einwenig sich die Geschäfte anzuschauen, was es denn vielleicht so neues gab.

Hermine schaute bei ersten Laden in der Winkelgasse bei _„Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus" _durch die Scheiben und dachte sich:

‚Ich glaube da muss ich nachher noch mal hin eine Kleinigkeit für Rabenschwarz kaufen. Der braucht von mir auch mal wieder eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit.'

Sie ging weiter und machte sich auf den Weg zu _„Gringotts der Zauberer Bank"_ um sich einwenig Zauber Geld aus ihrem Verließ zu holen. Als Sie bei der Bank angekommen war, es war das größte Haus in der Winkelgasse, ging Sie langsam die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf und der Kobold in der Uniform vor dem Eingang machte einen leichten Diener und bad sie einzutreten. Hermine holte sich einwenig mehr Geld als Sie eigentlich brauchte, dem Sie wollte sich noch etwas Geld zuhause hinlegen, falls mal was außergewöhnliches sein sollte. Nachdem sie die Bank wieder verlassen hatte ging Hermine an einen von ihren Liebling Läden vorbei _„Flourish & Blotts"._ Das war das größte Geschäft für Zauberbücher aller Art. Heute wollte sie aber nicht in dieses Geschäft und so ging sie weiter bis Sie vor einem anderen großen Geschäft angekommen war. Dieses Geschäft war von außen richtig Bund angestrichen und über dem Eingang stand, in einer großer Schrift.

**_Scherzartikel der Gebrüder Weasley & Co.  
Weltweiter Groß & Einzelhandel für Scherzartikel aller Art_**

Hermine schaute sich das Schaufenster an und musste sich schon fast den Bauch halten vor lachen. Als sie sah, wie sich die Figuren von einem Zauber Schachbrett gegenseitig am verarschen waren statt zu bekämpfen. Hermine ging zu Eingang vom Geschafft und trat ein.

Fortsetzung folgt...

ENDE KAPITEL VIER!

Schade?

Nein! Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm! Das fünfte Kapitel ist doch auch schon da und ihr könnt sofort weiter lesen. Es wäre aber sehr nett, wenn ich bevor ihr weiter lest, mal kurz unten links den Button drückt und mir einen kleinen Kommentar (Review) hinterlässt.

Bis bald, Gruß Harry2004

* * *

**Jessy Black:**  
Hi! Ich finde deine FF bis jetzt ziemlich interessant,bin mal gespannt was als nächstes passiert!Ein kleiner Tipp,du solltest Anführungszeichen bei den Dialogen und Gedanken deiner Charas setzen(ist dann einfacher zu lesen) und du könntest anonyme Reviews zulassen.  
lg  
Jessy Black

_Hallo Jessy Black ! Du warst die erste die Geschieben hat, Danke noch mal dafür ! Wenn du mir jetzt noch sagst, wie ich das mit dem anonyme Rewiews mache fände ich das Super ! Bitte schreibe mir weiter deine Meinung zu meiner Geschichte , Bussi Harry2004_

**Hermine Potter (Choooo):**  
Die Geschichte gefällt mir bis jetzt recht gut und freu mich schon auf das nächste Kapitel  
Gruss Cho.

_Hallo Chooooo ! Danke auch dir für deinen Eintrag ! Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir immer noch ? Bussi_

**Laser-Jet:**  
hört sich vielversprechend an

_Hallo Laser-Jet ! Danke !_

**Liz Black (K2):**  
hi! die idee der story und der schreibstil is echt gut ... nur weiter so ...  
du solltest vielleicht mal die wörtliche rede und die gedanken kennzeichnen ... liest sich einfacher!  
noch was: könntest du die story bitte mal durch ein rechtschreibprogramm jagen! sorry, aber sind ein haufen fehler drin und wenns zu viele sind, fällt einem das lesen schwer!  
also auf die nächsten kapitel!  
lovely greetz  
Liesel!

_Hallo Liesel ! Du hast dir meinen Anfang meiner Geschichte angeschaut , dann sollte ich mir auch deine Geschichte anschauen ! (Habe ich Gemacht , bestimmt !) Sie gefällt mir doch recht gut, auch wenn ich nicht ganz für die Verbindung Hermine & Sirius bin. Du hast dich bei über meine Rechtschreibung beschwert, nun das war alles was WORD hergab. Du solltest bei deiner Geschichte etwas Übersichtlicher schreiben. Vielleicht mit mehr Leer Zeilen. Und wegen deiner Rechtschreibung sag ich hier nichts ! Sollen ja nur Gute Geschichten werden. Bussi Harry2004_

**Sweetkitty04:**  
Hi! Die Story fängt gut an und du hast einen cliffhanger eingebaut...grummel  
Ich denke die hinweise muss ich nicht wiederholen sonst nerv ich vielleicht und das will ich nicht...kopfschüttel  
Ähm...was ich besonders schön finde an der geschichte sind die Details!  
Weiter!

_Danke! Es freut mich das dir meine Cliffhanger aufgefallen sind grins. Ich hoffe du hast auch weiterhin viel Spass an meiner Geschichte.  
Harry2004 _

**Mausi-chan:**  
Also mir gefällt die Geschichte bis jetzt sehr gut und ich hoffe es geht rasch weiter .

_Danke! Ich werde mein bestes tun.  
Harry2004_

**Celina-HP:**  
Hallo Harry. Frauen und Einkaufen . Das ist wieder typisch Frau. Sehr gut erkannt. Mach weiter so. Mein Angebot steht noch.  
LG Celina

_Du musst das ja scheinbar wissen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, das du aus eigener Erfahrung sprichst. Aber danke. Es geht bestimmt weiter.  
Bussi Harry2004_

**Emma T:**  
Hallo ich bins mal wieder Emma T. Das hätte ich aber bestimmt nicht gedacht aber das zweite Kapitel ist ja noch besser als das erste. Ich habe leider immer sehr wenig Zeit zum lesen aber ich werde versuchen schnell weiter zu lesen. Super. Ich fand ein Heileit nach dem nächsten und habe mir extra alles versucht zu merken. Das fing an, wo Minerva (den Vornamen kennen aber nicht viele) die Eule mit dem Brief versorgte. Dann der keine Gag mit einer Zeitung die B… hieß und so weiter. Die Idee mit Mr. McGief und seinen Teeladen als tarnung für ein Kaminnetz zugang war umwerfend. Genau wie der Service der Elfen bei der Kaminnetz überlastung. Spitze ! Was oder wer ist Mr. Lex Sotterbien ? Ist er ein Zauber Detektiv oder so was? Und was soll das heißen Harry ist tot? Doch nicht wirklich oder? Und noch viel mehr, ich weiß gar nicht was ich von sagen soll, außer Super gut und mach bitte schnell weiter.  
ET  
P.S.: Kann man diese Brief Sicherung kaufen, könnte ich gebrauchen. haha

_Hallo Emma!  
Die Antwort zu deinen fragen habe ich in meinen Neueren Kapiteln mit eingebunden.  
Harry2004 _

_

* * *

_

**_Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) , dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: _**

**_„harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen. _**

**_Danke euer Harry2004_**


	5. Kapitel 5 Wiedersehen mit Ginny und Ron

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

Geschrieben von : Harry2004

Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

_Es ist meine Erste Harry Potter FanFiction Geschichte aber es wird bestimmt nicht meine letzte Geschichte sein, die Ich schreiben werde._

Ich finde es Super das ihr mir so fleißig schreib und einige Sachen sind bestimmt auch noch gut zu gebrauchen, um Sie in die Geschichte einzubinden. Aber ich muss mich erst mal daran gewöhnen und auch besser mit den Einstellungen von der Seite klarkommen. Schreib mal schön weiter! Ich versuche auch recht schnell mit der Geschichte weiter zukommen. Die ersten Antworten habe ich unten am Ende drangehangen. Ich habe wieder ein paar Antworten auf die Reviews geschrieben und am Ende mit eingebunden.

* * *

****

**_Kapitel 5 - Wiedersehen mit Ginny und Ron _**

Hermine war einmal längs an dem Schaufenster vorbei gegangen und hatte sich alle genau angeschaut, was es dort zu sehen gab. Dann stand sie vor dem Eingang und erst zögerte sie aber nur ganz kurz.

‚Angst? Nö warum auch', dachte sich Hermine.

Hermine drückte die Türklinke nach unten und betrat das Geschäft, durch eine leicht Windschiefe dunkel grüne Tür. Der Laden war gerammelt voll, überall wo man hin sah waren Menschen aber auch Hauselfen zu sehen!

‚Die Hauselfen kauften bestimmt für ihre Besitzer ein, entweder weil die keine Zeit, Lust oder wer weiß was hatten, vielleicht aber wollten sie einfach nur nicht erkannt werden', dachte sich Hermine.

Vor dem Verkaufstresen waren bestimmt 15 Jugendliche und sogar ein oder zwei ältere Zauberer, die alle drängelten dranzukommen. Manche Leute waren voll gepackt mit allerlei seltsamen Dingen und andere wiederum wollten wohl nur persönlich bedient werden, vielleicht war ihnen das sicherer als wenn sie etwas anfassen und verzaubert werden. Es war wohl bestimmt einer der wundersamsten Läden in der gesamten Winkelgasse. Nichts war gerade oder sah in irgendeiner weiße normal aus aber dennoch gab es wohl eine gewisse Ordnung in dem Laden, auch wenn man diese erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkennen könnte. Hermine kämpfte sich langsam zum Tresen vor, bis sie endlich Ron hinter der Theke sehen konnte. Er war vollkommen im Stress und bediente zwei Kunden auf einmal. Aber es schien zu funktionieren, was Hermine doch sehr ins Staunen versetzt hatte.

„Hallo Ron! Ron hier! Ich bins Hermine! Hast du gleich mal einwenig Zeit für mich", fragte Hermine schon fast schreiend, über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg?

„Oh, welch einen Überraschung! Hallo Hermine schön dich zu sehen! Sicher habe ich gleich zeit für dich, geh am Tresen vorbei nach hinten ins Zimmer. Ginny ist auch hinten mit einem Mann vom Hexen Patentamt aber das sollte dich ja nicht stören. Ich komme auch gleich nach, sobald Berry hier vorne mal eine weile alleine klar kommt und es hier etwas ruhiger ist."

Ron zeigte auf einen jungen Mann der neben ihn hinter dem Tresen stand und auch fleißig am verkaufen war. Als er Ron's Geste bemerkt hatte, nickte er kurz in Richtung von Hermine war dann aber sofort wieder bei Geschäft und schnappe sich den nächsten Kunden.

„Alles klar Ron, danke", sagte Hermine und ging am Tresen vorbei in den hinteren Raum, das wohl auch gleichzeitig der Lagerraum des Geschäftes zu sein schien.

Als sie den Raum betreten hatte, sah sie das Ginny an einen Schreibtisch mit einem Mann im Anzug und Umhang stand. Sie waren sich am unterhalten und erst nach ein paar Sekunden schaute Ginny kurz zu Hermine auf und winkte Sie mit einem lächeln herein. Der Mann vom Amt schaute auch kurz auf und begrüßte Hermine mit einen leichten sachlichen nicken des Kopfes.

„Hallo Hermine, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Bitte setzt dich doch schon mal, dort drüben auf das Sofa, ich brauche nicht mehr als zulange hier, dann habe ich Zeit für dich. Und nicht wieder weglaufen, verstanden? Sonst muß ich dich angeben, wenn du dich schon mal in unsere Gegend verirrst."

Hermine nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa, während Ginny sich wieder zurück zu dem Mann im Anzug drehte und sofort wieder in ein Gespräch mit ihm verfiel.

„Also Mr. Longhorn wie sollten wir verbleiben, meine Brüder haben mich als Ihre Anwältin beauftragt alle ihre Patentfragen für Sie zu übernehmen und zu bearbeiten. Es wäre nett wenn wir eine Einigung finden würden, meinen Sie nicht auch. Desto schneller wir das hinter uns bringen und Sie ihren Segen dazu geben, desto schneller können wir die neuen Sachen ins Sortiment aufnehmen und verkaufen. Genauso schnell werden dann neue Steuergelder fliesen und jeder Beamter, genau wie sie wird davon profitieren, in dem er sein Gehalt pünktlich erhält."

Hermine musste grinsen, das war die Ginny die sie kannte auch, wenn es früher nicht um Geschäfte ging, sondern um Jungs oder irgendwelche arbeiten in Hogwarts aber sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Hermine ging davon aus, das es sich wohl doch noch eine gewisse zeit hinziehen würde, bis Ginny für Sie Zeit finden sollte und so schaute sie sich derweil im Hinterzimmer des Ladens einwenig um, während Ginny sich weiter mit den Mann vom Hexen Patentamt am unterhalten war.

Der Raum war wohl durch einen Zauber behandelt worden, denn er war sehr groß und es standen ein Regal an dem nächsten darin, alle voll mit irgendwelchen Schachtel, Kartons und Schriftzeichen die Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte. Als Hermine so über die Regale am schauen war, bemerkte sie nicht das Ron von vorne gekommen war und nun neben Ginny stand. Gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester unterhielt er sich nun mit dem Mann vom Patentamt. Der Mann verabschiedete sich dann nach einer weile, ging er dann durch den Laden nach vorne hinaus zur Winkelgasse.

„Hallo Hermine dich haben wir ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir den so? Und was machst gut gerade?"

Hermine erschreckte sich, Sie war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, zu raten was alles in den Kartons sein könnte. So das sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, das die beiden nun Zeit für sie hatten und der Mann vom Patentamt bereits gegangen war.

„Hallo ihr beide, mir geht es den umstanden gut, aber genau diese Frage wollte ich eigentlich euch stellen. Wo sind denn Fred und George? Ich dachte, ich würde die beiden hier auch zu Gesicht bekommen oder einen anderen aus dem Hause Weasley! Da musste ich doch wahrhaftig feststellen, das es sogar einen fremden bei euch im Laden gibt, denn ich bis jetzt noch nicht kannte. Ist dieses Berry ein Verwandter von euch, oder so was? "

„Ron, Berry und ich schmeißen den Laden hier, während Fred in Moskau ist, um dort eine neue Niederlassung aufzubauen, von:

_Scherzartikel der Gebrüder Weasley & Co.  
- Weltweiter Groß & Einzelhandel für Scherzartikel aller Art – _

wir bekommen bestimmt mehr als hundert Anfragen am Tag aus Russland und da mussten Sie nun doch mal reagieren, sonst wäre auf kurz oder lang bestimmt ein anderer auf die Idee gekommen, dort einen Laden mit demselben Sachen zu eröffnen.", sagte Ginny.

„Und George ist erst nach Bosten geflogen, um dort nach dem rechten zu schauen, der Laden dort brummt und die beiden sind am überlegen ob Sie noch einen weiteren Laden dort in der Nähe aufmachen sollten. Danach wollte er nach Deutschland, irgendwo zu einer Stadt an der Ruhr." „Das ist ein Fluss der durch Deutschland fliest, glaube ich!"

„Danke Ginny, es ist mir bekannt, was die Ruhr ist und wo der lang läuft. Eine ganze Gegend in Deutschland ist nach dem Fluss benannt. Das so genannte Ruhr Gebiet, eine ehemalige Hochburg der Stahlindustrie", verbesserte Hermine.

„Ja, ja Hermine wie sie leibt und Lebt, da hat sich wirklich nichts dran verändert. Nur das du noch schöner geworden bist!", sagte Ron und lächelte.

„Ist ja gut ich halte mich zurück, erzähl bitte weiter Ginny und danke Ron."

„Es gibt da wohl eine Stadt wo Muggel und Hexen stark verbunden miteinander leben und auch arbeiten. Die Stadt ist wohl auch nicht sehr groß aber die nachfrage nach Scherzartikel muss wohl mächtig sein, warum weiß ich auch nicht genau. George sagte nur er wollte sich dort einwenig umschauen und dann erst entscheiden, ob Sie dort auch eine Niederlassung eröffnen wollen oder nicht. Mehr weiß ich zurzeit nicht und nein, Berry ist nicht mit uns verwandt aber man kann es schon fast annehmen. Er ist mittlerweile schon fast ein Bestandteil von uns und das ist auch gut so, finde ich.", erzählte Ginny.

„Das hört sich ja richtig geheimnisvoll an. Das Geschäft hier scheint aber auch richtig Super zu laufen, wie viele Geschäfte haben die beiden eigentlich jetzt und was ist eure Aufgabe bei dem ganzen", fragte Hermine?

„Auf der ganzen Welt gibt es zur Zeit 88 Geschäfte die Fred und George gehören und ca. noch mal 40 Geschäfte, die Scherzartikel von uns in Lizenz vertreiben", antwortete Ginny.

„Ginny ist zuständig für die Juristen Sachen und ich bin der Geschäftführer für England", sagte Ron.

„Als Fred und George die Schule beendet hatten, haben Sie mit irgendwelchen Geld, das Sie auf noch merkwürdigen wegen erhalten hatten, das erste Geschäft eröffnet. Gegen den willen von unseren Eltern hier in der Winkelgasse versteht sich. Sie haben uns nie gesagt woher Sie das Geld hatten und was es damit auf sich hat. Sie sagten nur, dass Sie einen Stillenteilhaber haben und nachdem das erste Geschäft eingeschlagen hatte, wie eine Bombe haben Sie sich sofort erweitert. Und wie du weist haben Sie uns sobald wir mit der Schule fertig waren eingestellt", erzählte Ron.

„Und Ginny haben Sie das Studium zur Anwältin bezahlt. Mittlerweile sind auch unsere Eltern voll mit im Geschäft eingebunden, obwohl unser Vater weiterhin beim Ministerium am arbeiten ist. Aber nach der arbeit ist er vollkommen bei der Sache. Fred und George haben eine kleine Reihe von Muggel Artikeln ins Programm aufgenommen und die beschäftigen Daddy natürlich am meisten. Alles war auch nur im Ansatz Muggelware ist, muß von ihm untersucht werden."

Nun schaltete sich Ginny wieder ein, „Dad wie er leibt und lebt! Es würde uns sehr interessieren wer dieser Stilleteilhaber ist aber die beiden verraten es uns einfach nicht. Sie sagten nur das es ohne diesen, es nie möglich gewesen wäre, das alles hier aufzubauen und das Sie bei Gringotts ein Konto für ihn aufgemacht haben. Da ich ja auch die Geschäftbücher für die beiden mache, weiß ich, das Sie genau ein drittel Ihrer Gewinne auf dieses Konto von mir überweisen lassen. Aber über den Namen des Kontos kann man auch nicht raus finden, wer dieser Stille Teilhaber sein sollte. Das Konto heißt ‚FGW3' und Sie sagten mir, das der Teilhaber von den Konto noch gar nichts weiß. Er wollte wohl auch nicht, das er Teilhaber wird aber die beiden meinte es wäre besser so. Falls er es doch mal braucht, dann ist es da und solange ist es einfach nur ein Konto das Zinsen bekommt. Und es bekommt sehr gute Zinsen, das kannst du glauben. Das Konto ist seit über sieben Jahren nicht angerührt worden und die Kobolde haben sich bei uns gemeldet. Sie haben gesagt, das sich dort eine solche Menge von Geld mittlerweile befinden würde, das Sie es in ein größeres und sicheres Gewölbe bringen möchten. Fred und George haben zugestimmt aber weiter nichts gesagt."

„Wer weiß was die beiden damit vorhaben", meinte Hermine, „vielleicht soll es auch eine Überraschung werden aber wir wissen halt nicht für wen oder was es ist."

„Das wird dann aber eine sehr große Überraschung, für denjenigen, das kannst du glauben", meinte Ron.

„Fred und George haben vor einiger Zeit den kompletten Fuchsbau umbauen und sanieren lassen. Es ist jetzt schon fast ein kleines Schloss und Draco meinte, das sein Familiensitz dagegen aussehen würde wie eine kleine billige Absteige! Und wenn Draco das sagt, das soll doch wohl was heißen, oder? Der hat sich schon fast für seinen Familiensitz geschämt."

Ginny fügte noch dazu: „Den gesamten Umbau haben die beiden mal eben aus der Porto Kasse bezahl. Das heißt, dass der Umbau noch nicht mal eine Tages Einnahme gekostet hat. Jetzt kannst du dir bestimmt vorstellen was für eine Summe auf diesen Konto sein muss."

„Das ist kaum vorzustellen, dieser Teilhaber muss den beiden sehr wichtig sein, wenn Sie solche Summen für Ihn ansparen. Aber mal was anderes wie geht es denn eigentlich Draco? Es wundert mich ja doch einwenig, dass du immer noch mit ihm zusammen bist", sagte Hermine

„Gut, wir haben uns vor einen viertel Jahr verlobt und seit er auch mit meinen Brüdern klar kommt, ist alles super. Er arbeitet jetzt auch beim Ministerium aber er darf mir nicht verraten in welcher Abteilung und auch Dad kann oder will es mir nicht sagen. Das finde ich gemein aber ich bin ja nur die kleine Ginny und die soll still in ihren Kämmerlein sitzen und abwarten, oder so. Ich glaube das ist es, was die anderen von mir erwarten aber seit ich die Wichtigen Sachen für die Familie erledige, traut sich keiner mehr, was zu sagen.", erzählte Ginny.

„Aber sonst ist Draco echt in Ordnung und seit dem zwischen Fall im letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts sind wir richtige Freunde geworden, auch wenn wir ihn manchmal einwenig bremsen müssen mit seinen aussagen, aber sonst ist er in Ordnung", sagte Ron.

_(was in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts vorgefallen ist, wird vielleicht später noch mal erzählt) _

„Und was ist mit dir Ron, wie sieht es mit dir und einer Freundin aus", Hermine musste einwenig grinsen bei dieser Frage, denn ihr war bewusst das Ron auch mal ein Auge auf sie gelegt hatte aber sich dann doch um entschieden hatte.

„Herminchen, da sieht man mal wieder wie lange du schon nicht mehr bei uns warst, Ron hat doch seit einer sehr langen Zeit eine feste Freundin," sagte Ginny, „nur bei dir wissen wir nicht, was mit dir ist."

„Man haben wir dich lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Stimmt Ron ist seit über drei Jahren schon mit seiner Freundin zusammen. Jetzt wo ich das so sage, ist das schon eine sehr lange Zeit."

Hermine musste schlucken. Dies war doch ein Moment der schmerzte. Ron schien das zu merken und so nahm er schnell wieder das Thema mit sich auf und sagte:

„Ich bin mit Cho zusammen, ich dachte das wüstest du."

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht und was mich angeht, ich kann mich immer noch nicht so richtig entscheiden. Ich…"

„Herminchen wir wissen doch, das es für dich nur Harry gibt, auch wenn wir nicht wissen was mit ihm ist oder wo er gerade ist. Weiß du was Neues von Harry oder hast du was von ihm gehört. Weist du gar wo er sich jetzt gerade befindet", Ron wurde sehr leise, „oder ob er noch am Leben ist...?"

„Ron! Halt dein Maul! Denk nicht einmal daran. Harry ist nicht tot", brüllte Ginny ihren Bruder an und senkte ihren Blick!

„Ist schon gut Ginny, ich habe ja versucht ohne Harry zu leben und ich hatte auch den einen oder anderen Freund aber das war alles nicht so wie mit Harry. Ich habe festgestellt, das es außer Harry, keinen anderen Mann für mich gibt und ich bete das Harry noch lebt, ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen sollte, wenn ich rausbekommen würde das er wirklich tot wäre."

Hermine rollten bei diesen Worten die Tränen über die Wange.

„Nicht Hermine! Bitte nicht weinen", sagte Ginny und nahm Hermine in Ihre Arme und drückte liebevoll zu, um sie zu trösten.

„Er ist bestimmt noch am Leben, davon bin ich fest überzeugt und auch Ron glaubt fest daran er wollte dir nur helfen", flüsterte Ginny leise in Hermines Ohr.

Ron hatte zwar nicht alles mitbekommen aber er nickte zustimmend zu Ginny Worte. Er wollte damit zum ausdruckt bringen, das auch er davon überzeugt war, das Harry noch am Leben war. Nachdem Hermine sich wieder gefasst hatte sagte Sie zu den beiden:

„Ich weiß die Möglichkeit das ich Harry wieder sehe ist sehr gering aber gerade in diesen Moment, da habe ich sehr, sehr große Hoffnungen was neues von ihm zu erfahren und ihn doch wieder zu sehen. Dann können wir auch noch glücklich miteinander werden."

Hermine erzählte den beiden was in den letzten Tagen so vorgefallen war und das Sie um 14 Uhr einen Termin zu einen Gespräch hatte. Dabei viel Hermine ein das Ron ja gesagt hatte, das er jetzt mit Cho zusammen wäre. Das traf sich natürlich sehr gut.

Fortsetzung der Geschichte folgt…

ENDE KAPITEL FÜNF! SCHADE? NICHT SCHLIMM, DAS SECHSTE KAPITEL IST AUCH BALD DA! GRUß HARRY2004

* * *

**R/A: **

**Sweetkitty04 (Cap3): **Hi! Die Story fängt gut an und du hast einen cliffhanger eingebaut...grummel Ich denke die hinweise muss ich nicht wiederholen sonst nerv ich vielleicht und das will ich nicht...kopfschüttel Ähm...was ich besonders schön finde an der geschichte sind die Details!  
Weiter!

_Hallo Nadja (sweetkitty04) ! Nun Nadja , da du ja keine eigene Geschichte besitzt. Und laut deiner Aussage ja Nie eine Antwort bekommst wenn du ein Reviews machst, möchte ich hiermit den Anfang machen. Du schreibst ich hätte einen cliffhanger eingebaut..., ja das kann sein aber ich denke mir, so kann man einwenig Spannung halten, oder meinst du nicht? Harry2004_

**Hermine2004:** Super Kapitel. Das Kapitel ist auch sehr schön. Ich habe deine Geschichte gelesen, aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit zum schreiben.  
Gruß Hermine2004

_Aber Danke! Ich hoffe du liest auch immer schon weiter.  
Harry2004 _

**Emma T.: **Hallo! Mode in der Zauberwelt, hm. Mal ein Thema das noch nicht all zu viele hatte . Aber nicht schlecht die Idee . Würde mich auch interesieren . Hast du ja später auch schön vergliechen, ich meinen Muggel und Zauber meinung . Das mit dem Fahrenden Ritter hast du auch sehr gut rüber gebracht finde ich. Mach weiter so.  
Emma T.  
Dein neues Kapitel hat mich wieder auf deine Geschichte gebracht. Schuldigung hatte auch mal einwenig fremd gelesen aber nun bin ich wieder bei dir xgroßesversprechengebeichdirx

_Na dann bin ich ja guter Hoffnung und hoffe auch weiterhin von dir die ein oder andere Anregung zu erhalten. Bussi Harry2004_

_So für alle die die bis jetzt meine Geschichte, immer ordentlich gelesen haben, den verrate ich hier sogar schon, wie mein nächstes Kapitel heißen wird. _

**_Kapitel 6 – Das wichtige Gespräch_**

_

* * *

_

**_Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) , dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: _**

**_„harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen. _**

**_Danke euer Harry2004_**


	6. Kapitel 6 Das wichtige Gespräch

**Harry Potter **

**und **

**der Junge der wieder Lebt**

Autor : **Harry2004**

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling._

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen,_

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Es ist meine Erste aber nicht meine Letzte Geschichte die ich auf dieser Grundlage schreibe. _

· _So jetzt habe ich auch Anonymus als Kommentare zugelassen, aber ob das doll ist, weiß ich nicht. Leute die Ihre Meinung zu meiner Geschichte schreiben bekommen von mir Nie den Kopf abgerissen, also schreib mal schön weiter dann mach ich das auch._

· _Ich versuche auch so schnell wie möglich mit der Geschichte weiter zukommen._

· _Ich habe wieder ein paar Antworten auf die Reviews geschrieben und am Ende mit eingebunden._

* * *

****

**_Kapitel 6 – Das wichtige Gespräch_**

„Ron? Ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich", frage Hermine in Richtung von Ron.

„Ja, bitte Hermine. Wie kann ich dir denn behilflich sein? Was hast du für eine Frage an mich?"

Ron schaute nun Hermine fragend an. Es schien schon fast so, als ob er jetzt eine super schwere Rechenaufgabe erwarten würde oder so etwas in der Art aber Hermine lächelte nur leicht und sagte dann:

„Ron? Der Mann, mit dem Ich mich gleich treffen möchte, der hat mir gesagt, er wäre der Großonkel von Cho. Jetzt wollte ich dich gerne einmal fragen, kann das möglich sein oder kennst du da vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, wie wir das überprüfen könnten? Ich weiß ja nicht aber gäbe es vielleicht die Möglichkeit, das du dich mal mit Cho in Verbindung setzt, um sie zu fragen?"

Ron grübelte kurz nach und sagte dann, mit sicherer und deutlich erleichterter Stimme zu Hermine: „Komm mal mit zum Kamin, wir fragen Cho am besten selber."

Ron ging mit Hermine zum Kamin, in dem eine kleine flamme entzündet war. Dann nahm er einwenig Flohpulver aus einem Ledersäckchen und warf es in die kleine Flamme. Das Feuer wurde nun einwenig Größen aber nicht wärmer und Ron konnte ohne Probleme seinen Kopf in die Flammen stecken um eine Verbindung mit Cho aufzunehmen. Nachdem die Verbindung hergestellt war und Cho sah, wer mit ihr sprechen wollte, sagte sie:

„Hallo mein Schatz, ich habe dich vermisst!"

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst mein Mäuschen!", antworte Ron.

„Aus welchen Grund meldest du dich den, jetzt schon bei mir, du weiß doch das ich noch am Arbeiten bin und ich dachte du hättest auch erst später Feierabend?"

„Es geht jetzt nicht um mich Cho. Ich wollte dich sprechen, um dich was zu fragen. Hermine Granger ist ihr bei uns im Laden und Sie würde dich gerne mal was fragen, wenn es dich nicht stört?"

„Hermine Granger? Warum nicht. Wenn ich ihr helfen kann gerne, dann las mal Hermine ans Feuer, wir sehen uns heute Abend bei deinen Eltern. Ich hab dich lieb mein Schatz, bis nachher!"

Ron ging einwenig vom Kamin weg und Hermine stellte sich zu Feuer, um ihren Kopf in die Flammen zu halten.

„Hallo Cho, ich glaube wir haben uns bestimmt seit der Schule nicht mehr gesehen, oder?"

„Hallo Hermine, das ist wohl war aber da wir eh nie so viel zusammen zu tun hatten, na ja, Schwamm drüber, wie kann ich dir jetzt Helfen?"

„Ich habe einen Brief von einem Mann bekommen, der sich Mr. Chang nennt und sich als dein Großonkel ausgibt, kann das Möglich sein? Ich mein hast du noch einen Großonkel und wäre das Möglich?"

„Nun mein Großonkel lebt noch und er heißt mit Vornamen Lee aber er lebt sehr zurück gezogen, irgendwo in China, soweit ich weiß. Onkel Lee nimmt eigentlich auch nie mit fremden Leuten Kontakt auch, wenn es nicht umbedingt nötig ist. Es kommt wirklich sehr selten vor das er uns besucht aber ich war noch nie bei Ihm zuhause. Aber davon mal abgesehen, aus welchem Grund sollte mein Großonkel mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen wollen und dir dann auch noch schreiben. Du kann ihn ja unmöglich von früher kennen."

„Wenn es wirklich dein Onkel ist, dann werde ich ihn gleich um 14 Uhr kennen lernen. Wir haben uns hier in der Winkelgasse zu einen Gespräch verabredet."

„Das glaub ich wirklich nicht, dass dieser Mann, mein Onkel Lee sein sollte, ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen dass mein Großonkel sich auf Single Anzeigen melden würde!"

„Haha, das ist bestimmt nicht so ein Treffen, was du wieder für Gedanken hast."

Hermine wurde leicht Rot im Gesicht, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder und keiner hatte etwas davon mitbekommen.

„Sorry! Ich weiß ja nicht um was es gehen soll. Ich kann mir aber keinen Grund vorstellen warum er einen Kontakt mit dir suchen sollte."

„Er hat mir einen sehr seltsamen Brief geschrieben, der so geschützt war, das nur ich ihn lesen konnte. Er schrieb, er müsste mich sehr dringend sprechen, es würde sich um einen gemeinsamen Freund von uns beiden handeln und er könnte mir nur persönlich sagen um was es genau Handel würde."

„So kenn ich meinen Onkel gar nicht aber wie gesagt er lebt sehr zurück gezogen und wir haben nicht viel Kontakt mit ihm. Was meinst du den, um welchen Freund es sich handeln könnte?"

„Ich kann mir nur zwei Personen vorstellen... Das wäre entweder Harry oder Sirius, sonnst kann ich mir niemanden vorstellen."

„Meinst du Hermine? Ich weiß ja nicht, woher mein Onkel Informationen über die beiden haben sollte aber wenn er was weiß und es sich wirklich um meinen Onkel handeln sollte. Dann kann ich dir sagen dass du jedes Wort glauben kannst, was er sagt. Er gilt in China als sehr weise und auf seinen Rat wird sehr viel wert gelegt."

„Beschreib mir bitte mal deinen Onkel, wie sieht er aus, hat er irgendwelche eindeutige Merkmale oder so was? Vielleicht fällt dir ja was ein, das ich überprüfen kann, Cho?"

„Nun, er ist sehr alt, selbst mein Vater kann mir nicht genau sagen wie alt er genau ist. Seine Haare sind zu einen Zopf gebunden der ca. ein Meter lang ist und in diesen Zopf ist immer ein grünes Band mit eingebunden. Er hat einen sehr langen und dünnen Ziegenbart, ist recht dünn und ca. 1,70 Groß. Des Weiteren trägt eine Silberne Runde Brille und ist absolut vernarrt auf alles was Süßspeise heißt. Ich frag mich immer wieder wo der das alles lässt, wenn ich nur ein drittel davon Essen würde, dann würde ich aussehen wie eine Tonne."

„Noch Irgendetwas Besonderes ?"

„Ja, er ist ein sehr guter Zauberer und ist verdammt gut mit seinen Körper."

„Er ist gut mit seinen Körper, was soll das nun wieder heißen. Bekommt er nur Lobesgesänge von seinen Geliebten, das er so super beim Sex ist, oder was?"

„Nein, was dängst du denn jetzt schon wieder. Er kann Karate und er kann mit seinen Körper Sachen anstellen, davon Träumen wir nur. Was mir noch einfällt ist, du könntest ihn fragen wie seine Frau geheißen hat, sie ist vor gut sechs Jahren gestorben und hatte meinen Namen und sein Sohn hat er immer seinen großen Dummen Tölpel genannt. Das hat mir mein Vater verraten."

Hermine dachte kurz nach und dann sagte Sie zu Cho: „Ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein. Wenn es dein Groß Onkel ist, werde ich ihn schöne Grüße ausrichten."

„Hermine, mir ist noch etwas sehr wichtiges eingefallen. Mein Groß Onkel hat an der linken Hand nur vier Finger, er hat einen bei einem Kampf verloren. Das sollte doch wohl ein guter Hinweis sein."

„Das ist sehr wichtig danke."

„Wenn es mein Groß Onkel ist, dann bestelle ihn bitte das er sich bitte mal wieder bei mir melden soll, ja!"

„Ja, das werde ich machen."

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja demnächst mal wieder, ich wollte jetzt wieder regelmäßig mit Ron und Ginny Kontakt halten."

„Das wäre recht nett, dann können wir uns einwenig über früher unterhalten und du kannst mir ein paar Geschichten von Ron erzählen. Er rückt nicht viel raus, auf fragen die auf seine Schulzeit anspielen."

„Alle klar, das können wir machen bis dann."

Hermine ging ein Stück vom Kamin zurück und kurz danach was das Feuer dann auch schon aus. Sie drehte sich zu Ihren Freunden um und hatte ein erleichtertes Grinsen auf den Wangen.

„Ja, ja Ron da kommen schwere Zeiten auf dich zu."

„Was soll das den heißen, ich habe nichts zu verbergen, was willst du denn Cho schon erzählen, was Sie noch nicht weiß."

„Ach, du weißt doch wenn sich Frauen mal unterhalten, dann kommt schon mal das einen oder andere ans Tageslicht."

Hermine schaute grinsend zu Ginny und diese konnte dann nur zustimmen.

„Ich glaube ich werde mich dann auch mal zu diesem Gespräch dazu gesellen und drei Weiber, oh je Ron, das wird ein sehr hartes los für dich."

Ron schüttelte sich nur noch und dachte sich: „womit habe ich das bloß verdient. Harry komm bitte schnell wieder ich bin hier nur von dummen Weibern umgeben und die wollen uns armen Jung an dein Kragen."

Nachdem Sie sich alle wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatten, meinte Ginny, „wie wäre es jetzt mit einer schönen Tasse Tee."

Hermine sagte nicht Nein und Ron wollte nur mal eben vorne im Laden schauen ob Barry zu Recht kommt. Wenn ja wäre er gleich wieder zurück. Ginny machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und versuchte Hermine in ein Neues Gespräch zu verwickeln, was Sie eigentlich immer sehr gut konnte.

„Erzähl doch mal Hermine was hast du die letzte Zeit so gemacht, wir haben uns doch ewig nicht mehr gesehen oder getroffen."

„Ginny, was soll ich dir sagen. Nachdem Harry mit Sirius verschwunden war, habe ich immer gehofft dass Sie in den nächsten Tagen wieder auftauchen würden. Was ja nicht der Fall war, wie wir wissen. Erst habe ich versucht mich mit Arbeit von den Beiden abzulenken. Das hat aber auch nicht so richtig geklappt und ich habe wieder angefangen zu Studieren. Nachdem ich dann meinen Doktor gemacht habe, wusste ich mal wieder nicht weiter."

„Moment ! Du hast einen Doktor gemacht? Davon weiß ich ja noch gar nichts, das musst du uns einwenig näher erzählen", sagte Ginny.

„Ich habe es nie an die große Glocke gehängt das ich eine Doktor Titel habe. Die Leute die es wissen, sprechen mich mit Doktor an und die es nicht wissen, halt nur mit Ms. Granger, das reicht mir aber auch."

„In was hast du deinen Doktor gemacht? Ich habe zwar auch Studiert und bin jetzt Anwältin und Notarin für Zauberrecht aber einen Doktor habe ich nicht. Ich hatte mal den einen oder anderen im Bett aber das ist nicht dasselbe als wenn ich so einen Titel hätte."

„Ginny !"

„Was denn? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt, Hermine?"

„Na gut, Ich habe in der Zauberwelt einen Doktor in Muggel Geschichte, sowie einen in Hexen und Zauberer Geschichte und einen Doktor in Zaubersprüche und Flüche und Zauberrecht. Ich habe sogar bei den Muggel einen Doktor gemacht. Dort habe ich einen Doktor Titel in Englischer Geschichte."

„Und das alles hast du gemacht nur um nicht an Harry oder Sirius zudenken, Hermine?"

„Ja und Nein, am Anfang ja, damit ging auch einiges an Zeit drauf aber es half nicht viel. Als ich fertig war mit Studieren, dachte ich mir, das es vielleicht besser ist mich einwenig aus der Zauberer und Hexen Welt zurück zuziehen und ich habe dann hier in London als die jüngste Doktorin an der Uni Englische Geschichte unterrichtet. Das war gar nicht so schlecht. Du glaubst gar nicht wie mich die Studenten angebaggert haben. Es kommt ja nicht sehr oft vor das eine so junge Doktorin an der Uni Unterrichtet. Da war schon der ein oder andere Geile Lümmel bei."

„Moment ! Da will ich mehr von erfahren. Du hast es mit deinen Studenten getrieben, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

„Nein, nicht wie dir das denkst!"

„Ich will aber jetzt Einzelheiten wissen, Hermine."

„Nun es war nie richtig was Ernstes. Ich habe… Ich meine… ich aber es waren nur immer einmalige Sachen. Ich habe mir gedacht, vielleicht lässt mich das den Schmerz vergessen, den ich hatte, wenn ich an Harry gedacht habe aber das war nicht so und es war ja dann, nur purer Sex und keine Liebe! Dennoch habe ich mich danach und jetzt auch noch sehr schlecht gefühlt. Das ist nun aber auch schon lange Zeit her."

„Ich kann das verstehen, Hermine."

„Kannst du das wirklich Ginny, ich glaube das nicht. Selbst ich kann das nicht wirklich verstehen. Ich habe immer nur Harry gelebt und keinen anderen aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und ich bin nicht in einen Kloster! Ich habe immer wieder Angebote bekommen und du glaubst gar nicht was die Jungs alles angestellt haben, damit ich von ihnen Notiz genommen hatte. Irgendwann ging es einfach nicht anders und ich wollte einfach nur noch Sex, Hemmungslosen Sex ohne Hintergedanken, ohne Verpflichtung, ohne alles! Beim Sex war es einfach fast immer nur Geil und ich konnte für einige Zeit wirklich vollkommen entspannen aber danach wurde es einfach nur immer schlimmer und Harry ging mir immer weniger aus den Kopf. Nach jeden guten Fick hatte ich umso stärkere Schuldgefühle Harry gegenüber, also habe ich es irgendwann aufgehört."

„Du hast aufgehört? Womit? Mit dem Sex?"

„Ja, mit dem Sex, Ginny!"

„Wie jetzt, du willst keinen Sex mehr oder wie soll ich das Verstehen?"

Ginny schaute nun Hermine mit ungläubigen Augen an und konnte es scheinbar gar nicht mehr verstehen.

„Nein, ich will immer noch Sex und wie ich Sex will aber nicht mehr mit Wildfremden Männer. Ich will nur noch Sex mit einem bestimmten und dann brauch ich auch keine Schuldgefühle zu haben. Denn den Liebe ich aus vollem Herzen."

Ginny kam scheinbar langsam wieder zurück in die normale Welt, denn sie stellten nun wieder eine frage:

„Mal einen Frage Hermine und sei mir bitte nicht böse!"

„Nein, bin ich bestimmt nicht Ginny, was möchtest du gerne von mir wissen?"

„Hast du eigentlich je mit Harry geschlafen", fragte Ginny, nun Hermine?

Hermine wurde leicht Rot im Gesicht und brachte dann ganz leise ein kaum zu hörendes „ ... Nein!", raus, so das es Ginny kaum hören konnte.

„Wir hatten es nie bis zu diesen Punkt geschafft. Wir hatten uns zwar Geküsst aber wir sind nie weiter gegangen. Wir wollten beide noch etwas warten und es war doch in Hogwarts die Zeit wo alles drunter und drüber ging."

„Ja ich weiß Hermine! Meine Gute war das eine Zeit damals, ich war glaublich nur noch Geil gewesen, fast auf jeden Jungen den ich damals kannte. Ich hatte gerade als ihr fertig ward mit der Schule und Hogwarts verlassen hattet, meinen ersten Sexolellenhöhepunkt gehabt. Da hatte ich fast einen Jungen nach dem nächsten vernascht in Hogwarts! Den einen in der Eulerrei, den nächsten in den Umkleiden vom Quidditch Stadium oder was, weiß ich noch wo."

„Ginny, ich bin entsetzt! Davon hast du ja nie was erzählt."

Hermine schaute Ginny vollkommen entsetzt an, konnte sich aber ein grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Ginny wusste aber ganz genau das dieses entsetzten von Hermine nur gespielt war, sie tat jetzt richtig unschuldig bis auch Hermine anfing zu lachen.

„Ginny darüber müssen wir uns, mal in alles Ruhe unterhalten", sagte Hermine nun mit einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Das lässt sich machen, das macht bestimmt Spaß! Meld dich bei mir und wir treffen uns. Dann reden wir mal über unsere kleinen und großen Sünden, die wir angestellt haben."

„Das werde ich tun aber erst einmal schauen wir, was das Gespräch mit diesen Mr. Chang so ergibt, dann kann ich mich ja bei dir melden und wir machen für uns einen schönen einen Termin zum klonen aus."

„Ja, das würde mich auch brennend Interessieren, was dieser Mr. Chang zu sagen hat aber du wirst es mir bestimmt später erzählen können. Aber jetzt erzähl mir erst mal wie es weiter bei dir ging, mit deinen Doktor Spielchen, mit den Studenten. Was ist dann passiert?"

„Na gut ! Das mit den Studenten, das war auch nicht das wahre und so beschloss ich, mich bei der Uni zurück zu ziehen."

„Also das mit den Studenten, da bist du bei mir noch nicht fertig. Aber das können wir später mal besprechen."

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muß, Ginny. Schauen wir mal, was sich so ergibt."

Plötzlich kam Ron wieder in Zimmer und sagte dass es jetzt doch recht friedlich im Verkaufsraum wäre und er Barry alleine lassen könnte. Er wollte ihn aber bevor er bei den beiden Mädels bliebe, einen Tasse Tee nach vorne bringen. Als er den Tee dann eingeschüttet hatte brachte er ihn auch gleich nach vorne, kurz darauf kam Ron dann wieder zurück in das Hinterzimmer vom Laden.

„Hermine erzähl bitte weiter, was hast du dann noch so alles gemacht", frage Ginny voller Spannung und Ron setzte sich zu den Beiden auf das Sofa, um sich Hermines Erzählungen nun mit anzuhören.

„Als ich bei der Uni aufgehört habe..."

„Uni, was ist den das", wollte Ron wissen!

Ginny, runzelte ihre Stirn, als ob sie sagen wollte, ‚der schon wieder' aber dann sprach sie:

„Das ist ungefähr dasselbe wie bei uns die höheren Schulen, da wo ich war um Anwalt zu werden."

„Ja ok. Dann kann ich mir ungefähr vorstellen, was das ist", antwortete Ron.

„Ron stell dir mal vor, Hermine hat sogar mehrere Doktoren Titel", sprudelte es noch aus Ginny heraus.

„Was, du bist eine Frau Doktor", fragte Ron noch einmal nach?

„Ja, aber keine für die Medizin, obwohl ich mich recht gut darin auskennen und für die kleinen Doktor Spiele hat es bis jetzt immer noch ausgereicht", als Hermine dies sagte grinste sie Ginny an und die wusste sofort was Hermine damit wohl gemeint hatte. Ron verstand zwar nur die hälfte aber er musste auch einwenig Grinsen.

„Lass dich nicht weiter stören und erzähl uns weiter, was du dann so gemacht hast", forderte Ginny nun noch mal Hermine auf.

„Nun, ich habe mich dann mit Muggelrecht beschäftigt. Also dasselbe wie du Ginny gemacht hast, nur halt bei den Muggel. Als ich fertig damit war und ich nicht wusste was ich tun sollte habe ich nur so in den Tag gelebt aber das brachte mir ja auch kein Geld ein und ich war am Überlegen was ich dann machen sollte. Ich habe mich dann sehr oft in einen Cafe aufgehalten und nach einer Zeit habe ich dort dann auch gearbeitet. Mein Chef war ein ganz Süßer. Aber ich weiche vom eigentlichen ab", Hermines Augen verdrehten sich leicht, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Eines Abends kam ein Mann ins Cafe und setzte sich direkt an den Tresen. Ich machte dem Mann seine Bestellung fertig, die er bei mir bestellt hatte und achtete nicht weiter auf Ihn. Es war nicht viel los im Cafe. Nun es war ja auch schon 3 Uhr am Morgen und so las ich in einer Zeitschrift über die neusten Gerichtsurteile in England und der Welt (Muggel Ausgabe). Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen dass mein Zauberstab hinter dem Tresen lag und obwohl ich mich sehr stark aus der Zauberer Welt zurückgezogen hatte, musste ich meinen Zauberstab immer bei mir haben, ich fühlte mich damit sicherer und so lag er halt hinter dem Tresen. Der Mann hatte mich wohl schon einen ganze Zeit beobachtet und als ich ihn einen neue Bestellung brachte, meinte er so richtig beiläufig das der Stab da, der hinterm Tresen liegen würde, doch richtig wie ein Zauberstab aussehen würde. Ich erschrak leicht und meinte dann ganz trocken, wie er denn wohl darauf kommen würde. Das wäre nur ein Stab den ich benutzen wurde um an Sachen zu kommen, die weiter hinten im Regal liegen und wo ich so nicht drankommen könnte."

Der Mann fing an zu lächeln und sagte dann...

„Ja, dafür ist dieser Stab scheinbar gar nicht so verkehrt. Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich sollte es, auch mal mit meinen probieren."

Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte legte er einen Zauberstab aus brauner Buche auf den Tresen. Ich schaute ihn an und musste leicht anfangen zu grinsen. Dann sagte er weiter.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen dass Sie mit Ihren Stab auch manche andere Sachen anstellen können", was er wohl damit meinte brach es aus Ron heraus und Ginny spuckte beinahe ihren Tee quer durch den Raum.

Hermine schaute Ron nur einwenig böse an und fuhr mit dem Erzählen fort.

„Darf ich mir ihn mal, Ihren genauer ansehen, sie können solange auch gerne meine haben", sagte der Mann.

Ich wusste erst nicht wie ich reagieren sollte nahm dann aber seinen Zauberstab und gab ihn dann meinen. Als er ihn in seine Hand nahm kamen ganz kleine gelbe Funken aus meinen Stab und er sagte.

„Liegt recht gut in der Hand, darf man fragen warum sie hier als Muggel arbeiteten?"

Er hatte Muggel gesagt und ich war mir jetzt ganz sicher dass er auch ein Zauberer war und so kamen wir dann ins Gespräch. Als es dann ca. 6 Uhr morgens war schob er mir eine Karte über den Tresen und sagte wenn ich mal keine Lust mehr haben sollte im Cafe zu arbeiten und mich wieder einwenig als Anwältin versuchen wollte, sollte ich mal bei dieser Adresse vorbei schauen. Er wäre eigentlich immer da zu erreichen und wäre gerne bereit mit mir über eine andere Arbeit zu Sprechen. Dann stand er auf und verschwand aus dem Cafe. Das Beste war noch das er nicht bezahlt hatte und ich damit einen guten Grund hatte mal bei Ihn vorbei zugehen. Drei Tage später bin ich dann bei dieser Adresse vorbei gegangen und als ich vor dem Haus angekommen war merkte ich, dass wohl ein Schutzzauber auf dem Haus liegt. Denn es schien so als ob Muggel die an dem Haus vorbei gingen gar nicht merkten das da überhabt ein Haus ist oder ein Haus Eingang. Sie gingen einfach weiter und wenn man nicht aufpasste, dann hätten die einen bestimmt auch noch umgerannt, weil sie dich nicht beachteten. Wo ich dann im Büro stand, war mir Dave gleich entgegen gekommen. Dave war der junge Mann der im Cafe gewesen war.

„Hermine ich dachte schon sie hätten es sich anderes Überlegt und wollten nicht kommen", sagte Dave.

„Doch ich habe mir gedacht, anschauen kostet nichts und außerdem sind sie mir noch das Geld für vier Tees schuldig, die Sie nicht bezahlt haben."

„Sorry! Das bestimmt keine Absicht."

Und Dave gab mir sofort das Geld für die Tees. Danach erläuterte er mir was in dem Büro gemacht wurde. Und das war recht Interessant. In diesem Büro wurde versucht Rechtsprobleme, die es zwischen der Muggel Welt und der Zauber Welt gab, zu klären und das fand ich so gut das ich bis heute da Arbeite.

Ginny und Ron schauten so nur noch wunderlich an und sagten nichts mehr. Sie waren wohl so verwundert dass Ihnen die Worte fehlten. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest das es schon fast 13.40 Uhr war.

„Ich glaube ich muss mich langsam fertig machen zu meinen Treffen. Ginny würdest du mich noch ein Stück zur Eisdiele begleiten?"

„Ja, das mache ich gerne und wenn es dir zu unsicher ausschaut können wir ja wieder zurück in den Laden gehen."

„Danke!"

Hermine verabschiedete sich von Ron und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der wurde wie immer leicht rot und verschwand in den Verkaufsraum von wo ihn Barry gerufen hatte, da eine große Menge an Kunden in den Laden gekommen war. Ginny zog sich in der Zeit Ihren Umhang an und war fertig um mit Hermine loszugehen.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht warum Ron immer wieder rot im Gesicht wird wenn du ihn ein Kuss gibst."

„Nun, Ginny was du wohl nicht weißt ist, das ich auch mal mit deinen Bruder Ron zusammen war."

„Wie jetzt , so richtig?"

„Das war zwar noch in der Schule und es war wohl eher noch eine Kinder Geschichte aber wir waren wir wohl mal wirklich, für eine Zeit zusammen. Das war aber bevor mir meine Gefühle für Harry richtig bewusst wurden."

„Ja, ich kann mich einwenig daran Erinnern aber ich weiß nicht wie weit ihr damals wart. Das musst du mir mal an einen schönen Abend erzählen."

„Versprochen das mach ich bestimmt. Wo wohnst du eigentlich, jetzt Ginny?"

„Ich wohne immer noch im Fuchsbau genau wie Ron aber wie gesagt der hat sich sehr stark verändert, du würdest ihn so leicht nicht wieder erkennen."

„Wieso, ich habe ihn doch jetzt auch wieder erkannt"

„Nicht Ron, den Fuchsbau erkennt man nicht so leicht wieder"

„Ach so, ich dachte du meintest jetzt Ron."

„Ron, hat sich auch recht stark Verändert aber nicht so stark äußerlich sondern mehr innerlich Geistig."

„Es wäre nett wenn du mir das auch mal in Ruhe alles Erklären könntest", meinte Hermine und schaute Ginny fragen an.

„Das machen wir aber jetzt sollten wir uns sputen, dass wir los kommen."

„Ja, du hast Recht."

„Vielleicht hast du heute Abend ja Zeit und kommst uns besuchen."

„Mal schauen was sich ergibt, wenn ich Zeit habe dann komm ich gerne vorbei, wenn es keinen Stört."

„Du weißt doch du störst nie! Na ja fast Nie, du weißt schon was ich meine.", Ginny grinste.

„Ja, ja ich habe dich schon verstanden. Mal schauen wie es nachher ausschaut."

Hermine und Ginny verließen den Laden und machten sich auf den weg zur Eisdiele. Ron war in der Zeit wieder voll auf mit dem Verkauf von Scherzartikeln beschäftigt und war sichtlich froh darüber dass er Barry als Hilfe im Laden hatte. Erst hatte die Familie versucht alleine zurecht zu kommen aber die Geschäfte waren so gut am laufen, das schon nach ein paar Monaten klar war, das Sie sich erweitern müssen und das Sie auch Leute einstellen, die Ihnen mithelfen.

_ENDE KAPITEL 6! _

_ABER ES GEHT BESTIMMT WEITER. _

_GRUß HARRY2004 _

* * *

Bei dem nächsten Kapitel kommen dann auch die nächsten Antworten auf eure Reviews und Kommentare.

Schreibt mir bitte auch weiter hin eure Kommentare und Reviews. Einfach unten links den Button drücken und los schreiben.

Ich habe auch schon eine Idee für eine zweite Geschichte, mal schauen Vielleicht schreibe ich beide gleichzeitig. Mir sind einige sachten eingefallen die nicht in diese Geschichte passen würden und diese würde ich dann in einer zweiten Geschichte einbringen…

Harry2004


	7. Kapitel 7 Das Treffen NEU

**Harry Potter **

**und **

**der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Geschrieben von: _**Harry2004 **  
_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling._  
_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen,_  
_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ._  
_Dies ist meine erste FanFiction Geschichte aber bestimmt nicht meine letzte, die ich auf dieser Grundlage schreibe._  
_Ich habe wieder ein paar Antworten auf die Reviews geschrieben und am Ende mit eingebunden. _

**_Dieses Kapitel widme ich Choooo und Liesel die mir so schöne Reviews geschrieben haben und so sehnsüchtig auf dieses Kapitel warten. _**

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Das Treffen**

Hermine und Ginny schlenderten Hand in Hand gemütlich durch die Winkelgasse in Richtung Eis – Cafe. An dem ein oder anderen Geschäft hielten sie kurz an und schauten sich die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern gemeinsam an. Manche Hexen und Zauberer schauten Sie schon merkwürdig verwundert an, den so ein verhalten kannten Sie höchstens von sehr jungen Hexen aber nicht von Hexen in diesem Alter, andere machte das überhabt nichts aus, für Sie war das normalste der Welt. Genau so sahen es auch Ginny und Hermine, sie waren zwei Freundinnen die in Hogwarts schon fast zu Schwestern im Geiste geworden sind. Sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen und waren froh das sie sich mal wieder getroffen hatten. Ginny erzählte Hermine beim laufen, was es neues in der Winkelgasse gibt und was man sich unbedingt noch mal anschauen müsste, wenn man die Zeit hat. So zum Beispiel das neue Modegeschäft für die **„Frau von Heute"** das erst letzten Monat geöffnet hatte. Es sollte schon sehr viele Gerüchte und Gespräche wegen diesen Laden und deren Besitzerin, gegeben haben. Das lag vor allem daran das sie doch sehr von dem alten Standart Mode abwich und nicht so sehr auf die guten alten Linie der Hexenmode von damals zielte. Richtig Modere Sachen sollten dort angeboten werden die auch noch bequem waren. Hermine hörte sich das alles aber nur mit einem Ohr am und tat doch sehr Begeistert. Aber in Gedanken war Sie schon lange bei dem Treffen in dem Eis – Cafe. Ginny merkte dies aber recht schnell und beide schwiegen nun auf den restlichen Weg zum Cafe. Als Sie sich dem Eis – Cafe näherten, blieben sie beide an der Hausecke vorher stehen und Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr. Sie waren recht pünktlich, denn es waren noch sieben Minuten bis um zwei Uhr. Sie schauten sich vorsichtig um und musterten alle Personen die vor dem Eis – Cafe Platz genommen hatten. Es war recht voll und darum waren nur noch ein oder zwei Tische frei. Das lag vor allem an diesen super Wetter das heute herrschte und alle waren gekommen um einwenig Sonne zu genießen, bei einem Super Eis. So ein Eis – Cafe ist da genau das Richtige Plätzchen. Hermine viel aber trotz der vielen Menschen sofort ein Mann besonders auf. Er kam ja schließlich nicht all zu oft vor das in der Winkelgasse Leute herum liefen die einen Kimono anhatten und dann noch in einem Glanzgrün, in dem sich die Sonne spiegelte. Es war wohl ein Mann in recht gesetzten Alter mit einen langen Pferdeschwanz, der den ganzen Rücken herunter reichte und einen gepflegten Spitzbart der sehr stark an einen Ziegenbart erinnerte. Aber denn noch sah er recht sportlich für sein Alter aus. Hermine überlegte und schätzte dann, das dieses Mann wohl einige Sportarten ausüben würde. Vielleicht sogar die ein oder andere Kampfsportart, welche in Asien doch wohl recht oft und stark verbreitet waren. Einstimmig kamen beide Frauen zu der Meinung, das es wohl besser wäre ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, dar sie nicht unbedingt Bekanntschaft mit diesen Kampftechniken schießen wollten. Hermine erzählte Ginny was Cho über Ihren Onkel gesagt hatte, das er ein perfekter Karate Kämpfer gewesen war und bestimmt immer noch ist.

„Und was sollen wir nun machen Hermine? Gehen wir rüber zu den Mann oder lieber doch nicht?"

Hermine dachte sich, Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung und so wäre es wohl das Beste, direkt zu diesem Mann zu gehen und die Fronten zu klären. Hermine nahm Ginnys Hand und ging mit ihr Hand in Hand direkt auf den Mann zu, der scheinbar ganz alleine an dem Tisch in der Ecke saß. Als Hermine mit Ginny bei dem Mann angekommen waren, schaute Hermine noch mal zu Ginny und als diese nickte sprach Hermine den Mann an.

„Entschuldigung sie bitte, sind Sie rein zufällig Mr. Lee Chang?"

Der alte Mann schaute langsam auf und Hermine sah das der Mann genau wie Harry, grüne leuchtende Augen hatte und er lächelte Sie freundlich an.

„Ja, genau der bin ich und Sie müssen Ms. Granger sein, Richtig? Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Und bevor Hermine noch etwas sagen konnte, fügte der Mann hinterher.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich doch und Ihre Freundin Ms. ...? Ach wie war bitte ihr Name Miss?"

„Guten Tag, es freut mich auch Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen! Mein Name ist G..."

Aber Ginny kam nicht dazu, ihren Namen auszusprechen, denn plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf Ihre Schulter und sie erschrak. Hermine und Ginny schauten sich erschrocken um und sahen direkt in die Augen von Professor Dumbledore.

„Aber aber meine Damen. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Einen Wunderschönen guten Tag alle zusammen, wie ich sehe haben Sie sich schon alle gefunden."

Über Dumbledores Gesicht legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln und er fuhr fort.

„Lee alter Freund, darf Ich dir Ms. Ginny Weasley vorstellen. Auch Sie war mal eine meiner besten Schülerin die ich die Ehre hatte Ausbilden zu dürfen bei mir in Hogwarts. Jetzt ist Sie eine der besten Anwälte in der Zauberwelt von England und arbeitet bei einem der größten Zauberkonzernen die es in der Zauberwelt gibt. Sie arbeitet für die Konzern Gruppe Weasley & Co – Scherzartikel aller Art"

Hermine und Ginny schaute ihren alten Professor ungläubig an und Ginny sprach:

„Professor Dumbledore! Jetzt übertreiben Sie doch bitte nicht so scharmlos! Ich arbeite bei meinen Brüdern in ihrem Geschäft mit und das ist nun wirklich nicht unbedingt ein Weltkonzern."

„Nun, ich glaube ich kann mir die Größe von diesen Unternehmen vorstellen Ms. Weasley, ich glaube in Hongkong hat dieses Unternehmen auch eine Niederlassung", mischte sich Mr.Chang ins Gespräch.

„Nein, es tut mir leid, in Hongkong sind es vier Niederlassungen die meine Brüder dort betreiben und soweit ich weiß sind Sie am überlegen ob Sie sich dort noch weiter vergrößern sollen, auf Grund der immer steigenden hohen Nachfrage", nachdem Ginny das gesagt hatte musste Sie doch einwenig grinsen und sich eingestehen das der Betreib von Ihren Brüdern doch so langsam ein richtiger kleine Konzern werden könnte.

Mr.Chang lächelte nun auch leicht und bat Sie alle drei doch bitte Platz zu nehmen da er sonst Probleme bekommen würde mit seinen Nacken, wenn er noch länger zu Ihnen aufschauen müsste. Hermine setzte sich und links neben Ihr setzte sich dann auch Ginny. Prof. Dumbledore setzte sich direkt neben Mr.Chang und alle begannen damit erst mal eine Bestellung aufzugeben. Mr.Chang bestellte sich einen Jumbo Eisbecher mit Extra Sahne und einer Kirsche oben drauf, Prof. Dumbledore bestellte sich dasselbe nur noch mit Extra Kirschen unter der Sahne. Wie er sagte wollte er doch nicht so übertreiben und nun doch einwenig auf seine Linie achten. Hermine und Ginny schaute ich gegenseitig an und konnten ihn nur zustimmen, auch wenn Sie sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten.

‚Ja, Cho hatte recht gehabt ihr Großonkel ist genau wie Prof. Dumbledore ganz versessen auf süße Sachen', dachte sich Hermine und bestellte sich einen kleinen Eisbecher ohne Sahne, sie musste schließlich doch einwenig auf Ihre Linie achten und das klappte doch nicht immer ganz so wie bei dem Professor.

Ginny bestellte sich ein Spagetti Eis mit Kirsch Soße und schaute sich neugierig in der Gruppe um.

‚Professor Dumbledore hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert', ging es durch Ihren Kopf.

Nachdem alle Ihre Bestellung bekommen hatten, hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus.

„Mr.Chang bitte, was wollten Sie bitte mit mir besprechen? Sie haben es so geheim gemacht und ich denke das Ihre Informationen irgend etwas mit Harry zu tun haben. Ich bin über jede Information dankbar die ich von Harry bekommen kann."

„Ms. Granger! Ich habe Sie heute hierher gebeten, genau wie meinen alten Freund Prof. Dumbledore weil ich Ihnen etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen möchte, was man nur persönlich besprechen kann und ich auch nicht per Brief oder Kamin mit ihnen besprechen wollte. Wie ich von Albus erfahren hatte, kann ich vollkommen offen mit ihnen reden und Ms. Weasley kann auch alles davon erfahren was hier besprochen wird."

„Ja, das kann Sie, sie ist meine beste Freundin und auch eine sehr gute Freundin von Mr. Potter."

„Also, wie Sie sich bereits gedacht hatten geht es in erster Hinsicht um ihren alten Freund Mr. Harry Potter, den Sie ja bereits angesprochen hatten."

„Wo ist er, ist er noch am Leben, wie geht es Ihn" , brach es aus Hermine aus.

„Bleiben Sie bitte ganz gelassen, Ms. Granger. Ich erzähle Ihnen alles was ich kann. Nur bitte nicht so laut reden, es sollten nicht alle mitbekommen, was hier los ist oder über was hier besprochen wird."

„In Ordnung, also..."

Mr. Chang schluckte gerade noch ein großes Stück Eis herunter und fing dann in leisen Ton zu reden.

„Wie sie wissen komme ich aus China und zwar aus Hongkong das gerade wieder an China zurückgegeben wurde. Es war bis zuletzt eine englische Kronkolonie deshalb spreche ich auch recht gut Ihre Sprache. Ich lebe etwas außerhalb von Hongkong, in der Stadt ist es viel zu stressig und man hat zu viele Augen die einen immer beobachten können. Mr. Potter ist bei mir auf meinen Landsitz, er ist sehr schwer krank und braucht zurzeit jede Hilfe die er bekommen kann. Er wird ständig von meinen besten Ärzten betreut aber…."

Mitten beim reden von Mr.Chang setzte sich eine Eule auf den Tisch beim Eis – Cafe und Hermine sah das es ihre Eule Rabenschwarz war.

„Rabenschwarz wo kommst du denn jetzt her?"

„Schuldigen Sie Mr.Chang, das ist meine Eule, ich hätte nicht gedacht die Sie so schnell zurückkommt."

Mr. Chang nickte und sagte dann:

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm, so kann ich wenigstens noch einwenig von meinen Eis essen bevor es vollkommen geschmolzen ist."

„Das Eis wird nicht schmelzen Mr.Chang, es ist verzaubert, so das es nicht schmilzt", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort.

„Immer wieder was Neues, was sich einige einfallen lassen, jetzt schmilzt das Eis auch schon nicht mehr. Ich glaube ich werde Alt!"

„Na na, Lee wer wird den Trübsal blasen, wir werden doch nicht alt, sondern nur weise."

„Du hast ja recht Albus aber jünger werden wir auch nicht."

Hermine machte den Brief vom Bein ihrer Eule ab und Rabenschwarz setzte sich auf die Schulter von Hermine, da er wohl bemerkt hatte, das der Tisch nicht der richtige Ort für in war. In der Winkelgasse ist es nicht ungewöhnlich das Eulen landen und starten, Sie gehören einfach zum Weltbild der Zauberer dazu. So war es auch vollkommen Normal das der Kellner mit einer Vogelstange kam und Sie neben Hermine hinstellte damit Rabenschwarz sich dort niederlassen konnte. Hermine war sehr froh darüber da, sie es doch nicht so angenehm entfunden hatte als sich die Klauen von Rabenschwarz langsam in Ihre Schulter bohrten.

‚Ich muss unbedingt daran denken, das ich Rabenschwarz die Tage, die Klauen einwenig stutzen lassen', dachte sich Hermine und rieb sich einwenig vor Schmerz Ihre Schulter.

„Lesen Sie erst den Brief, ich werde warten bis Sie fertig sind", sagte Mr. Chang.

Hermine wollte erst nicht aber dann faltete Sie den Brief auf und sah das der Brief von Sirius ist.

**_Hallo Hermine !_**  
**_Ich bin in London._**  
**_Ich muss dich dringend sprechen._**  
**_Es ist wichtig es geht um Harry!_**  
**_Ich musste die Gefahr eingehen entdeckt zu werden aber es ist sehr wichtig. _**  
**_Es geht um Harry's leben._**  
**_Bitte schreibe mir wo wir und treffen können._**

**Sirius**

**_P.S. : Sag bitte niemanden was von diesen Brief, es ist zu gefährlich. _**

„Der Brief ist von Sirius", sagte Hermine und gab ihn weiter an Prof. Dumbledore. Dieser schaute über seine halb Mond Sichel Brille zu Hermine und nahm Ihr den Brief ab um ihn zu lesen.

„Ich weiß, warum er dich sehen möchte", sagte Mr.Chang, „er war auch bei mir gewesen und hatte dann gesagt er wollte Sie aufsuchen falls ich Sie nicht erreichen konnte oder Sie sich nicht mit mir treffen wollten."

Professor Dumbledore rief den Kellner zum Tisch und bat ihn um eine Feder und Tinte damit er eine Antwort schreiben könnte. Der Kellner nickte dem Professor zu und verschwand im Cafe, nur um kurz darauf mit Pergament und Tinte zum schreiben eines Briefes wieder zu kommen. Es ist zwar nicht ganz normal das man solche Sachen in einem Eis – Cafe bekommt aber der Kellner wusste genau wen er da vor sich sitzen hatte, denn auch er war auf Hogwarts gewesen und man schlägt so eine Bitte von Prof. Dumbledore nicht gerne aus. Hermine schob die Eis Becher einwenig zur Seite um Platz zumachen, damit Sie Schreiben konnte.

„Ms. Granger darf ich für Sie eine Antwort schreiben", fragte Dumbledore?

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Hermine, meine Freunde nennen mich alle Hermine und nicht Ms. oder gar Dr. Granger."

Dumbledore schaute auf und sein Gesicht weiß ein großes Frage Zeichen auf.

„Doktor Granger? Sie haben einen Doktor Titel, das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht."

„Nun Professor, das ist schon etwas länger her aber ja ich besitze sogar drei Doktor Titel", grinste Hermine.

„Ich glaube wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, sollten wir uns umbedingt mal Treffen und ein Gespräch führen. Ich wollte Sie ja schon vor längerer Zeit mal zu mir nach Hogwarts einladen damit ich mich mal mit Ihnen unterhalten kann aber es hatte sich leider noch nicht ergeben. Jetzt muß ich zu meinem Bedauern feststellen das dies ein schwerer Fehler war! Aber nennen Sie mich bitte Albus, wie alle meiner Freunde, dies gilt auch für Sie Ms. Weasley, denn Sie sind beide nicht mehr meine Schülerinnen."

Hermine schaute abwechselt Ginny und den Professor an und Sie beide wüssten das es nicht so Normal ist, das Sie Ihren alten Schuldirektor duzen sollten. Es hatten außer der Lehrerschaft in Hogwarts nicht viele die Ehre sich mit Professor Dumbledore zu duzen. Dumbledore schaute sich mit ernstem Gesicht um und musste dann leicht Grinsen nachdem Hermine und Ginny zustimmend nickten. Mr. Chang ergriff das Wort und sagte:

„Wenn das so ist, dann nennen Sie mich bitte auch alle nur noch LEE! Und nun schreiben Sie bitte Sirius das ich Sie getroffen habe und wann Sie sich mit Ihn Treffen können, danach werde ich dann weiter erzählen was ich zu berichten habe."

Hermine, stimmte Lee zu. Danach schaute Sie Albus an und der schreib zwei Setzte auf das Pergament bevor er es weiter an Hermine gab. Hermine schaute sich die Sätze an und musste leicht Lachen bevor Sie Ihren Teil darunter schrieb.

**_Hallo Sirius !_**  
**_Es klappt alles Hervorragend! _**  
**_Wenn du dich mit ihr getroffen hättest, wüsstest du, das du ein Riesen großer Dummkopf bist._**

**_Dumbledore_**  
**_Hallo Sirius, _**  
**_ich habe mich mit Mr. Chang getroffen und ich würde sagen, es wäre das Beste wenn wir uns heute Abend Treffen würden._**  
**_Da du ja wahrscheinlich nicht weißt wo ich jetzt wohne, würde ich sagen wir treffen uns in der Winkelgasse. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen in der Winkelgasse._**  
**_Da gibt es ein Geschäft für Scherzartikel die bestimmt nur für dich länger aufmachen werden. Du wirst es glaube ich, ganz gut finden. Den Rest besprechen wir heute Abend._**

**_Bussi Hermine _**

**_P.S. : Albus hat recht, du bist ein Dummkopf !_**

Hermine band den Brief an Rabenschwarz sein Bein und die Eule folg wieder davon. Sie machte aber mit Ihren Schwingen einen solchen Wind das sich am Nachbartisch eine Eiskugel selbstständig machte und einer jungen Frau eine weiteren Tisch weiter in den Ausschnitt viel. Worauf die einen kleinen aber eindringlichen Kreischer von sich gab. Hermine und Ginny mussten Lachen und auch Lee und Albus konnten sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch Hermine musste lachen und dachte sich,

‚Wenn die im Bett auch solche Töne von sich gibt, macht das bestimmt Spaß.'

Die Frau die, die Eis Kugel in den Ausschnitt bekommen hatte bemerkte nachdem Sie sich die Eiskugel wieder aus Ihren Sachen entfernt hatte das Gelächter und Grinsen in dem Tisch von Hermine und Co. und kam Wut in brand zu Ihnen rüber. Als Sie hinter Albus und Lee stand fing Sie an die beiden zu beschimpfen und holte mit Ihrer Handtasche aus die, die beiden dann an Ihren Hinterköpfen bemerkten. Als die Dame allerdings bemerkte auf wehn Sie da am rumschlagen war, hörte Sie abrupt auf und fing an sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ist doch in Ordnung Ms. Braun, beim nächsten mal passen wir besser auf das unsere Eulen nicht so viel Wind machen und Sie so keine Schaden anrichten", brach es aus Professor Dumbledore heraus wobei er sich aber nicht ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

Die Frau bedankte sich und ging wieder rüber zu Ihren Platz. Wofür sich die bedankt hatte wusste wohl keiner am Tisch und wohl auch nicht die Frau.

„So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben, auch ja unseren Freund", sagte Dumbledore.

Nun schaute Hermine zu Dumbledore rüber und musste grinsen und er sagte weiter:

„Das kommt davon wenn man sich immer so versteckt. Der wird, wenn er den Brief erhält sich sicher fragen warum wir beide der selben Meinung sind und ihn zu so einen gefährlichen Ort schicken, wie die Winkelgasse, wo jeder ihn erkennen kann und das Ministerium davon Wind bekommen könnte."

Dumbledore lachte laut und drehte sich dann wieder zu Mr.Chang, damit er weiter reden konnte.

„Also wie ich bereits sagte befindet sich Mr. Potter bei mir in Hongkong und es geht ihn nicht gut. Ich kann ihn in diesen Zustand auch nicht nach London bringen. Die Reise wäre für ihn eine zu anstrengende Sache und wenn er nach so langer Zeit wieder nach England kommt sollte das Aufrecht gehend sein und nicht liegend und so zerbrechlich."

Hermine schluckte und sagte dann: „Was ist denn mit ihn, was hat er denn?"

„Ich habe Harry vor ca. zwei Jahren kennen gelernt und vor zwei Wochen ist er wieder bei mir aufgetaucht mit Sirius. Besser gesagt Sirius hat ihn mehr oder minder mitgebracht. Harry war nicht in der Lage sich selber von einem zu anderen Ort zu bewegen. Ich möchte das jetzt aber nicht weiter erläutern, das würde zu lange dauern und es gibt hier viel zu viele Ohren, die viel zu viel hören wollen. Nur soviel kann ich jetzt noch sagen und das ist wohl mit das schlimmste, Er liegt in einer Art von Koma und redet wirres Zeug aber man könnte manche Wörter immer wieder hören und die waren es die mich zu ihnen geführt hat."

**_Gesicht._**  
**_Hermine._**  
**_Ich Liebe sie._**  
**_Wo ist Hermine?_**  
**_Hogwarts !_**  
**_Die Schule ist in Gefahr!_**  
**_Hermine, Ich Liebe dich !_**  
**_Dumbledore beschützt Hermine und Sirius._**  
**_Bitte, bitte Hermine wo bist du, ich brauche dich? _**

„Und aus diesen Grund ist Sirius aufgebrochen um nach dir Hermine zu suchen, er meinte wenn ich es nicht schaffen könnte, dann würdest du sicher mit Ihn mit kommen. Ich konnte Sirius nicht davon abhalten nach dir zu suchen, ich hatte ihn gesagt das ich es bestimmt schaffen würde aber er hat gesagte ich sollte mich um Dumbledore kümmern."

„Dann lassen Sie uns sofort aufbrechen wenn Sirius heute Abend bei den Weasley auftaucht", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, wir müssen noch zwei Tage warten", sagte Dumbledore, „ich habe mich noch mit zwei Zauberern verabredet und diese Versuchen mir ein Mittel für Harry herzustellen das ihn vielleicht helfen kann. Es ist ein Mittel aus drei großen Bestandteilen und so wie mir Lee alles erzählt hat, brauchen wir dieses Mittel wirklich dringend, da die Heiler vor Ort schon fast alles versucht haben. Nur leider mit nicht allzu großen Erfolg."

„Ja, aber dann kann ich doch schon zu ihn Reisen und sie folgen dann, wenn sie das Mittel bekommen haben", rief Hermine aufgeregt.

„Das geht nicht ich habe mein Anwesen in Hongkong gegen jeden Zutritt gesichert, nur die Personen die bereits dort sind oder dort waren können es betreten und verlassen. Sie sich jetzt keine sorgen machen, es kümmert sich dort auch jetzt wo wir hier sind jemand um Mr. Potter. Wir können nur alles zusammen dorthin Reisen, wenn wir alles zusammen haben was wir brauchen."

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr aber Sie beugte sich Mr. Chang´s aussage und stimmte zu.

„Wir treffen uns am besten morgen wieder alle man wieder hier und dann werden wir alle gemeinsam zu dem Anwesen von Mr. Chang reisen und hoffen das wir Harry Retten können", sprach nun Dumbledore.

Alle anwesende nickten und Ginny meinte dann, das Hermine bis Morgen bei Ihr und Ihrer Familie bleiben könnte.

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee und wenn Hermine einverstanden ist, sollte man es so machen", meinte Dumbledore zu dieser Idee.

„Ich werde aber noch einmal nach Hause müssen um mir ein paar Sachen einzupacken, ich konnte ja nicht damit rechnen, das so etwas geschieht", sprach Hermine zu Ginny und Dumbledore.

„O.K., da kann ich dich ja begleiten und wir können ein wenig quatschen. Gleichzeitig habe ich dann, auch die Möglichkeit, deine Wohnung kennen zu lernen.", sagte Ginny und musste leicht anfangen zu grinsen.

Dumbledore und Hermine nickte, danach machte sich Mr. Chang daran für alle zusammen zu bezahlte und danach verabschiedete man sich von einander.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse Mr.Chang, sie sollen sich mal wieder bei Ihrer Familie sehen lassen, besonders bei Cho. Das würde sie bestimmt sehr freuen.", fügte Hermine noch schnell hinzu, bevor Mr. Chang verschwand. „Ich habe heute mit Ihr gesprochen, Sie ist mit Ron zusammen, das ist der Bruder von Ginny."

„Ja, danke Miss Granger! Ich wollte noch ein paar Besorgungen machen und dann wollte ich Sie besuchen", antwortete Mr.Chang und nach und nach löste sich die Gruppe auf.

Mr. Chang und Prof. Dumbledore standen auf und verschwanden in der großen Menge von Leuten, die sich mittlerweile in der Winkelgasse aufhielten. Hermine und Ginny gingen zurück zum Scherzartikel Laden und berichteten Ron was Sie neues erfahren hatten. Ron war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen wo er alles gehört hatte und er wollte sofort mit, um zu versuchen ob er Harry auch helfen konnte. Ginny setzte erst mal einen Tee auf und sie machten es sich im Hinterzimmer bequem.

„Ginny, ich möchte bitte gleich per Kamin zu mir nach Hause reisen, damit ich mir noch schnell ein paar Sachen einpacken kann und besteht wohl die Möglichkeit meine Katze irgendwo unterzubringen solange wir unterwegs sind?"

„Sicher, bring Sie mit. Sie kann doch solange im Fuchsbau bleiben. Da kann sich immer jemand um Sie kümmern und Sie kommt sich auch nicht verlassen vor."

„Das wäre Super! Willst du mich gleich begleiten wenn ich noch mal zu mir gehe? Dann lernst du direkt meine Wohnung kennen und wir können und beim packen noch einwenig unterhalten."

„Ja sehr gerne, das hatte ich ja vorhin gesagt. Hier im Laden habe ich im Moment auch nichts mehr zu tun. Ich habe also frei und kann dich sofort begleiten."

Sie tranken Ihren Tee und Ron versuchte ob er einen seiner Brüder erreichen konnte, so das er morgen mit den anderen mit Reisen könnte. Nachdem Sie Ihren Tee zu Ende getrunken hatten und Sie sich sicher waren das Sirius erst sehr spät am Abend kommen würde machten sich Hermine und Ginny auf, per Kamin zu Hermines Wohnung in der Stadt zu Reisen um alles nötige einzupacken, was Hermine auf der Reise brauchen könnte. Ron wollte sich in der Zeit um die Bestellungen die im Laden angekommen waren kümmern und dann weiter versuchen ob er einen von seinen Brüdern erreichen könnte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

**R/A: **

**Choooo : **

Super Kapitel  
und jetzt bin ich mal gespannt was bei dem Gespräch rauskommt  
lass uns bitte nicht zulange warten  
Gruss Cho.

_Hallo Choooo ! _  
_Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel war nach deinen Vorstellungen und das Gespräch hat dir gefallen. _  
_Bussi Harry2004_

**Liz Black : **

hi!  
ich finde die geschichte eigentlich imer noch ziemlich interessant!  
...hab mir aber schon hoffnungen gemacht, dass du im sechsten kapitel endlich mal den herrn chang zu wort kommen lässt ... manne!  
jetzt muss ich noch länger warten ...  
bis zum nächsten kapitel!  
Lovely Greetz  
Liesel!  
PS: die meisten rechtschreibfehler in meiner ertsen fanfic: überall wo nachm punkt klein geschrieben war, sollten mal drei punkte hin ... nur mal so zur info ...:))

_Hallo Liesel ! _  
_Ich habe deine zweite Geschichte auch schon gelesen _  
_Und wie du dich ausdrücken möchtest _  
_Finde ich die Geschichte immer noch ziemlich Interessant ! _  
_Ich hoffe ich konnte dir aber mit diesen Kapitel einen _  
_Gefallen tun, was das mit Herrn Chang angeht. _  
_Bussi Harry2004_

**Ghuf : **

Super Chap!  
Schreib schnell weiter!  
Meinst du jetzt eine (")Fortsetzung(") hierzu (Zu dieser Story) oder eine GANZ neue Story?

_Hallo Ghuf ! _  
_Ich habe beim schreiben deine Mail bekommen und ich dachte dann kann ich dich auch noch mit rein nehmen. _  
_Was für ein Name „Ghuf" ? _  
_Hat der Name eine besondere Bedeutung? _  
_Was deine Frage betrifft: _  
_Neue Story ! _  
_Ich habe noch Interessanten Stoff gefunden aus dem man eine Komplett andere Geschichte schreiben kann. _  
_Über eine Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte habe ich mir noch keine richtigen Gedanken gemacht, da ich ja auch noch nicht fertig _  
_Bin diese zu schreiben. In der nächsten Zeit wird aber erst eine andere Geschichte Parallel zu dieser herauskommen. _  
_Gruß Harry2004 _

**Hohnich : **  
**_Danny "Hohnich" Hornik (ynnad90freenet.de) _**

Hi!  
Die story an sich ist cool geschrieben und auch abwechslungsreich und kreativ.  
Aber sei nicht böse wenn ich jetzt einen teil der story kritisieren muss (iss sicherlich geschmackssache)  
Also im kapitel 6 find ich werden hermine und ginni für meinen geschmack zu "nuttig" dargestellt also das ist nicht so mein ding.  
wenn es in ner romantischen affaire passiert ok. Aber dann sollen sich diese personen wirklich lieben und zusammen bleiben und nicht wie beschrieben wild in der gegend rumficken (sorry für diesen wörtlichen ausdruck).  
Is meine meinung und ich weis wovon ich rede und ich bin in ner glücklichen beziehung obwohl ich erst 15 bin und das mit der warnung am anfang des chaps könntest du dir sparen da das wahrscheinlich keinen interessiert denn wenn man sich das anguggt was für wänster heutzutage schon so sind wie du hermine und ginny beschrieben hast, naja ich schweife vom thema ab sorry wenn das kommentar zu lang ist.  
grüße da hohnich

_Hallo Hohnich, _  
_was soll ich sagen, ich kann leider nicht immer den Geschmack von jedem treffen aber danke für deinen Kommentar. Ich muß auch mit solchen Kommentare zu Recht kommen. Aber les doch bitte weiter meine Geschichte und lass dich nicht davon abhalten auch weiterhin den ein oder anderen Kommentar zu schreiben. _  
_Harry2004 _

* * *

Schreib bitte auch weiterhin eure Kommentare und Anregungen. Ich werde versuchen immer auf jeden Kommentar einzugehen und eure Anregungen umzusetzen. Dies sollte dann ab ca. dem nächsten Kapitel folgen. (Wenn ich es schaffe Gins)  
So und nun REVIEWS schreiben! LOS!  
Euer  
Harry2004


	8. Kapitel 8 Weiber unter sich !

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

Autor : Harry2004

Die meisten Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen und zwar an denen die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind wiederum Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte keinerlei Geld verdienen.

! ACHTUNG ! IN DIESES KAPITEL BEFINDEN SICH NICHT GANZ JUGENDFREIE STELLEN

Es sollten aber keinerlei Probleme mit der Altersfreigabe geben.

**Kapitel 8 – Weiber unter sich !**

Ginny und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von Ron und sagten ihn, das es wohl doch etwas länger dauern könnte, bis sie zurück kämen aber das Sie bestimmt vor Sirius wieder da sein würden. Ron nickte nur noch und dachte:

‚Immer diese Weiber, wenn die mal unter sich sind, was soll da nur wieder rauskommen! Und das schöne ist, wer kann das dann wieder ausbaden, na ist doch klar, wir Männer wie immer.'

Ron schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und danach machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Ginny und Hermine gingen zum Kamin, um in Hermine Wohnung zu gelangen. Ginny holte das Flohpulver aus einem Regal und gab ein wenig Hermine: Denn Hermine musste erst den Kaminzugang zu Ihrer Wohnung für Ginny freigeben, bevor Ginny oder irgendein anderer in die Wohnung von Hermine gelangen konnten. Nachdem dies geschafft war, waren die beiden auch schon weg.

Als Hermine und Ginny in der Wohnung von Hermine angekommen waren, begab sich Hermine erst mal in die Küche und machte ihnen beiden, einen schönen Tee. Danach holte sie, das Katzenfutter für Krummbein aus dem Schrank und füllte ein wenig Futter in dessen Napf, damit Krummbein noch mal etwas essen konnte, bevor es auf Reisen gehen sollte. Ginny war mit in die Küche gekommen und streichelte in der Zwischenzeit Krummbein. Nachdem Hermines Katze versorgt war, schauten Sie sich gemeinsam die Wohnung an und Ginny sagte:

„Da hast du aber ein richtig schönes Liebesnest hier. Das würde mir auch noch gefallen."

Hermine würde leicht rot im Gesicht, als sie dies von ihrer Freundin hörte.

„Ja, ja was du wieder für Gedanken hast Ginny. Ich hab die Wohnung einfach nur nach meinen Vorstellungen eingerichtet, es sollte eine schöne gemütliche Wohnung werden und nach meinen Vorstellungen ist Sie das auch geworden oder nicht?"

Ginny nickte und schaute sich noch ein wenig weiter um. Nach einer Weile dann sagte Hermine:

„Jetzt kannst du mir aber ein wenig darüber erzählen, was du so alles in Hogwarts angestellt hast, nachdem wir dort fertig waren und du ohne uns zu Recht kommen musstest."

Hermine fing leicht an zu grinsen und schaute nun fragend in Richtung Ginny.

„Na ja, wenn ich dir was erzählen soll, dann musst du aber was anderes zu Trinken auftischen als Tee."

„Ach so! Kein Problem, für solche Informationen habe ich immer das passende im Haus", Hermine stand auf und holte aus der Küche zwei Gläser und eine eisgekühlte Flasche Sekt.

„Ich glaube das war das was du damit sagen wolltest, oder?"

„Ja, das sieht schon besser aus, na dann schenk uns mal ein, würde ich sagen und dann mach es dir mal bequem hier. Setz dich hin, wir haben ja noch mächtig viel Zeit."

Hermine schüttete für Ginny und sich ein Glas Sekt ein, danach machte sie es sich auf dem Sofa richtig schön bequem, um sich die Geschichten von Ginny anzuhören.

„Also eigentlich fing das alles ja schon viel früher an, nicht erst als ihr von der Schule abgegangen seid."

„Ach, schau mal an, das hört sich ja richtig spannend an. Dann würde ich sagen du fängst mal ganz am Anfang an und arbeitest dich dann bis zum Schluss oder sagen wir besser bis zu Draco durch!"

„Draco ist aber nicht um bedingt das Ende der Geschichte, vielleicht ist er auch nur eine von vielen zwischen Stationen auf den Weg zum Ziel", Ginny fing leicht an zu Grinsen.

Hermine lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als sie diese Worte von Ginny hörte.

„Also gut, dann fang ich mal an, ich glaube das wird mehr als Interessant für dich. Es fing alles damit an, h… warte mal, da muss ich nachdenken. Ach ja das war in meinen fünften Jahr also wo ihr im sechsten Jahr gewesen wart. Fast alle waren ins Dorf nach Hogsmeade gegangen und nur ich war im Schloss geblieben weil ich mich nicht so richtig wohl fühlt hatte. Am Mittag war ich dann in die Große Halle gegangen und es war auch nur eine Handvoll von anderen Schülern da. Es waren natürlich die Schüler von ersten und zweiten Jahrgang dort, die durften ja noch nicht ins Dorf. Aber von den älteren waren vielleicht so ca. 15 Schüler da. Von Gryffindor waren es vier außer meiner Wenigkeit, drei Mädels aus dem dritten Jahr und ein Junge aus dem Siebten. Es war Meikel Foster, der war gerade aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen und sollte sich noch ein wenig schonen. Er war mit seinen Besen bei Flugübungen verunglückt und hatte sich einen Arm gebrochen. Als sein Arm wieder fertig war und er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, war es schon Mittag gewesen. Da hatte er keine Lust mehr gehabt, zu den anderen ins Dorf zu gehen. Er hatte sich zu mir gesetzt weil er auch keine Lust hatte sich zu denen aus dem dritten Schuljahr zu setzten. Die waren ihn wohl doch noch zu kindisch. Wir haben uns gut unterhalten und als das Mittag zu Ende war, sind die anderen wieder hoch in den Gryffindor Turm gegangen. Wir hatten keine Lust uns dazu zu gesellen und hatten uns geeinigt dass wir ein wenig spazieren gehen wollten, da es draußen doch ein so ein wunderschönes Wetter geworden war. Also sind wir aus dem Schloss gegangen und dann ein wenig über den Rasen in Richtung See geschlendert."

„Ach ja! Am See also. Jetzt wird es bestimmt interessant", sprach Hermine und schenkte ihnen noch einmal nach.

„Also dann sind wir auf die etwas abgelegen Seite vom See gegangen und haben es uns dort im Gras bequem gemacht. Der weg war weit und wir hatten keine Lust mehr gehabt weiter zu laufen. Eigentlich wollten wir uns nur ein wenig unterhalten und uns dabei von der Sonne verwöhnen lassen."

„Ach, so nennt man das heute also, von der Sonne verwöhnen lassen. Ja, ja", sprach Hermine leicht sarkastisch.

„Hallo, das war unser voller ernst, obwohl ich zugeben muss, das es bei mir an bestimmten Stellen schon mächtig am Kribbeln war. Mir war aufgefallen, das er doch recht gut gebaut war und auch sonst, konnte mal eigentlich nichts weiter an ihm aussetzten. Soll ich denn jetzt weiter erzählen oder nicht?"

„Ja klar, mir wird doch gerade so schön warm! Wo genau, sage ich aber jetzt nicht. Auch wenn es bestimmt nicht dort ist, wo du schon wieder dran denkst", Hermine wurde wieder ein wenig rot und nippte an ihrem Glas.

„Also gut ich erzähle jetzt weiter und schön aufpassen, vielleicht lernst du noch was"

„Haha"

„Also… Als wir so im Gras saßen und uns unterhalten hatten, sind wir uns immer näher gekommen. Es war gar nicht so geplant aber irgendwann haben wir uns nur noch angeschaut und wir wussten was wir wollten. Es war eigentlich schon fast, wie so ein aussetzten im Gehirn. Es hat klack gemacht und dann war es um uns geschehen. Wir sind fast, wie die Tiere über uns hergefallen erst im Gras, dann im Wasser und nach einer kleinen Pause haben wir es noch einmal im Rasen getrieben!"

„Ginny! Das ist ja Hammergeil!"

„Es war für uns beide das erste Mal und wir wussten nicht ob wir alles richtig gemacht hatten aber eins war uns klar, es war einfach nur Geil und diese Geilheit war Super gewesen! Wir lagen noch eine Weile nebeneinander hinter einigen Büschen, damit wir nicht doch noch gesehen wurden. Es war wunderschön gewesen. Nachdem wir uns dann wieder angezogen hatten machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Schloss. Keiner hatte etwas gemerkt, selbst wo ihr alle am Abend wieder im Schloss gekommen wart und wir gemeinsam in der großen Halle bei Abendessen waren. Nur ich und Meikel wussten, was wir gemacht hatten und meine kleine", Ginny zeigte ein wenig nach unten.

„Die war richtig heiß und ich dachte schon, sie wäre am Brennen. Ich wusste nur, das ich nach dem Essen so schnell wie möglich Duschen wollte und das möglichst alleine, denn sonst hätte es vielleicht doch noch jemand bemerkt. Das kannst du dir das gar nicht vorstellen, ich dachte ihr wurdet, es jeden Moment merken und mich zu Rede stellen aber weder Ron, noch du hattest wohl etwas an mir bemerkt. Nur bei Harry war ich mir nicht ganz sicher gewesen. Er schaute mich hin und wieder so merkwürdig an und sein lächeln war auch sehr merkwürdig gewesen. Ich weiß nicht aber irgendetwas wusste oder ahnte er wohl. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt."

„Ich kann mich zwar an den Tag erinnern aber das ist auch schon alles. Mir ist glaube ich wirklich nichts an dir oder Harry aufgefallen", sagte Hermine und Ginny erzählte dann weiter.

„Ihr wart alle so damit beschäftigt, davon zu erzählen was ihr alles im Dorf erlebt hattet. Das wohl keiner davon Notiz genommen hatte. Selbst wo wir alle zusammen wieder in den Gryffindorturm gegangen waren hat keiner von euch gemerkt dass ich richtig breitbeinig gelaufen war. Ich konnte meine Beine nicht richtig zusammen machen, weil Meikel mich so heftig rann genommen hatte, das ich kaum noch laufen konnte. Meikel hatte sich zu den Schülern seines Jahrganges gesetzt und war damit beschäftigt sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Der war auch total fertig gewesen und hatte seinen Freunden gesagt das, dass es wohl davon käme, das er im Krankenflügel gewesen war. Dort hatte er ja Schmerzmittel bekommen gegen seine Schmerzen am Arm. Ich war mit euch zusammen gewesen und als wir später im Gemeinschaftraum waren, hatten wir es uns in unserer Ecke bequem gemacht. Ich saß auf einen Sessel und keiner hatte sich darüber gewundert, das ich meine Beine einfach über die lehne gelegt hatte. Die war einfach nur eine Entspannung für meine Muskeln gewesen. Ich hatte euch dann gesagt, dass ich mich immer noch nicht so toll fühlen würde und ich deshalb früher ins Bett wollte. Dann bin ich nach oben in den Turm gegangen um zu Duschen. Danach bin ich nur noch ins Bett gefallen aber einschlafen konnte ich dennoch nicht. Ich musste die ganze Zeit noch an den Nachmittag am See denken."

„Ja stimmt, daran kann ich mich, glaube ich zu mindestens erinnern", unterbrach Hermine Sie.

„Als ich dann endlich eingeschlafen war. Bekam ich einen heißen Traum nach dem nächsten. In dieser Nacht hatte keiner in mein Gehirn einbrechen dürfen, da wäre jeder Jugendschutz in Koma gefallen glaube ich. Zwei Wochen später war dann Meikel von der Schule abgegangen und ich habe ihn seit dem nie wieder gesehen."

Hermine schaute Ginny mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht was Sie sagen sollte.

„Ich kann mich an das Jahr erinnern, Ron war richtig besorgt um dich. Erst wollte er gar nicht mitkommen nach Hogsmeade, weil er dachte dass er lieber bei dir bleiben wollte, um zu schauen das es dir besser geht."

„Ja, ich weiß aber dann habe ich Ron doch dazu gebracht das er mit euch zusammen ins Dorf geht."

„Wenn Ron gewusst hatte wie gut es dir am Nachmittig gegangen ist, hatte er sich nicht solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Er wollte immer wieder früher zurück ins Schloss gehen um nach dir zuschauen aber ich hatte ihn dazu überredet das du im Schloss in den besten Händen bist und das er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte."

„Danke noch mal, das war auch ganz gut so. Wenn Ron zurück ins Schloss gekommen wäre und ich wäre nicht da gewesen, ich glaube dann hätte sich mein Bruder vor sorge was angetan oder er hätte irgendwas Unüberlegtes gemacht, was nicht so toll gewesen wäre. … Schlimmer wäre noch gewesen, er hätte mich mit Meikel erwischt."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch, hat Ron es irgendwann mal erfahren?"

„Nein, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Wenn Ron das jemals erfahren hätte oder einer von meinen anderen Brüdern, dann wären Sie wohl alle auf der Suche nach Meikel gewesen um ihn richtig was aufs Maul zu hauen oder was weiß ich noch. Du kennst doch wohl meine Brüder, ich hatte schon genügend Angst wo ich meinen ersten offiziellen Freund hatte. Mich würde es nur zu gerne Interessieren was meine Brüder damals alles mit ihm gemacht haben oder was Sie ihn so gesagt hatten. Der Junge hatte sich nachdem er mit meinen Brüdern unterhalten hatte solche Angst etwas falsch zu machen, so dass wir uns kurz danach getrennt hatten. Als das passiert war hatte ich eine lange Unterhaltung mit meinen Brüdern. Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt wenn Sie sich noch einmal so in meinen Beziehungen einmischen würden dann hätte ich keine Brüder mehr und Sie würden mich nie wieder sehen."

„Na und war es danach besser gewesen Ginny", fragte Hermine?

„Nicht so richtig, meine Brüder waren sehr vorsichtig, damit ich es nicht merken würde, denn Sie wussten nur zu gut das, dass von mir keine leere Drohung war. Sie haben zwar nicht mehr so direkt mit meinen Freunden gesprochen aber hinten herum konnten Sie es einfach nicht lassen."

„Na ja, so sind Brüder wohl, Ginny!"

„Ich hatte aber nach einiger Zeit den Bogen raus und habe meinen Freunden dann vorher schon ein wenig davon erzählt dass Sie wahrscheinlich von meinen Brüdern angesprochen werden und das diese dann versuchen werden Sie ein wenig einzuschüchtern."

„Und hat es geklappt", fragte Hermine?

„Nicht immer aber beim Rene haben meine Brüder dann auf Granit gebissen. Erstens war er knapp 2,16 m groß und er war vollkommen körperlich fit. Der hat meine Brüder nur angeschaut und muss dann einen solchen Spruch abgelassen haben! Ich weiß nicht was er Ihnen gesagt hatte aber als ich danach wieder einen von meinen Brüdern getroffen habe, hatte dieser nur gesagt das ich einen super netten Freund habe und er könnte kommen und gehen wann immer ich es möchte."

„Der muss aber wirklich einen guten Spruch abgelassen haben, wenn deine Brüder so zusammen gekuscht sind!"

„Ja, der war bestimmt nicht von schlechten Eltern! Glaube ich", sagte Ginny und grinste leicht.

„Es hat zwar nicht als zulange mit Rene geklappt aber er hat den Weg für meine nächsten Freunde freigemacht. Ich habe danach von keinen mehr etwas gehört, das sich meine Brüder in meine Angelegenheiten eingemischt hätten. Rene ist heute noch ein guter Freund von mir aber halt nur ein Freund. Er ist mittlerweile auch Verheiratet, das finde ich toll für Ihn."

„Dieser Rene war aber nicht mit uns auf der Schule gewesen, oder", fragte Hermine?

„Nein der kommt aus Frankreich, Rene hatte ich nach meinen Abgang von der Schule kennen gelernt. Als ich meinen Anwalt gemacht habe. Wie war das eigentlich mit dir und Ron", wollte nun Ginny wissen?

„Was da so richtig gelaufen ist habe ich nie rausbekommen, Ron sagt auch nur dass es eine wunderschöne Zeit gewesen war aber mehr ist nicht aus ihn rauszubekommen."

„Die Geschichte mit Ron, ja das ist einen ganz besondere", Hermine lehnte sich gemütlich an Ihrem Sofa an.

„Ron ist eigentlich mein einziger Freund gewesen..."

„Ron war dein einziger Freund gewesen?"

„Nein, las mich doch mal ausreden, ja!"

„Ich schon gut, ich war nur so erschrocken."

„Also was ich sagen wollte, Ron war mein einziger Freund gewesen mit dem ich auch heute noch ein wunderbares Verhältnis auf Freundschaft Basis habe."

„Ach so, ich dachte schon und was ist mit dir und Ron so gelaufen? Oder willst du mir das nicht verraten, aus Ron war da nichts rauszubekommen."

„Das Ron und ich mal ein Paar waren ist ja wohl kein Geheimnis, das wusste wohl jeder in der Schule. Aber na gut ich erzähle dir die ganze Geschichte. Nachdem wir erst eine ganze Zeit nur gute Freunde waren und da sich Ron nie so richtig getraut hatte mich zu fragen. War ich erst mit Ron's großem Vorbild Victor Krum mehr oder minder zusammen aber ich hatte sehr schnell gemerkt das, dass es nicht das Wahre war. Wir hatten ja nur selten die Gelegenheit uns zu sehen und nach einer Zeit habe ich auch gemerkt das wir zu unterschiedliche Interessen hatten. Danach bin dann mit Ron zusammen gekommen und wie ich später mit bekommen habe, hatte Harry da ganz schön nachgeholfen. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum es mit mir und deinen Bruder Ron nie richtig klappen konnte. Ich glaube ich habe in dieser Zeit gemerkt das ich Ron nie richtig Lieben kann und das meine ganze Liebe Harry galt."

„Ich glaube ich kann dich verstehen", sagte Ginny, „wenn du mir nicht mehr sagen möchtest bin ich dir bestimmt nicht böse."

„Das ist es nicht Ginny ich glaube was da damals passiert ist, das kann dir weder Ron noch ich dir richtig erklären. Ich glaube dass weder Ron noch ich es uns selber erklären können. Was ich dir sagen kann ist ...", Hermine machte eine kleine Pause, „... dass ich Ron damals sehr geliebt habe, genau wie Ron mich geliebt hat. Aber nach ein paar Wochen merkten wir wieder das wir besser als Freunde mit einander klar kommen und nicht als ein Liebespaar. Es ist auch nie etwas Körperliches zwischen mir und deinen Bruder gelaufen, außer küssen und ein wenig fummeln."

„Es muss schwer für dich sein darüber zureden Hermine, ich glaube aber wenn die richtige Zeit gekommen ist, dann kannst es mir vielleicht doch genauer erklären."

„Das weiß ich nicht, ich glaube nicht dass ich es vor dir geheim halten möchte aber ich weiß es selber nicht genau", sagte Hermine und leichte Tränen rollten an ihre Wange Richtung Kinn.

Nachdem Hermine sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich die Tränen aus den Gesicht gewischt hatte, nahm Sie ein schluck Sekt und sprach weiter.

„Und genau aus diesen Grund glaube ich habe ich mich nach der Schule so aus der Zauberwelt zurück gezogen. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie ich mich verhalten sollte wenn ich alle paar Tage auf Ron treffen würde oder wie ich mich verhalten sollte wenn ich euch mal im Fuchsbau besuchen wollte."

Hermine standen wieder leicht die Tränen in den Augen und Ginny nimmt sie im Arm und sie zu trösten.

„Hermine weiß du was, wie trinken jetzt noch einen schönen Schluck Sekt und dann erzähle ich dir noch ein Abendteuer von mir, vielleicht bring das dich auf andere Gedanken und was Ron angeht, ich glaube er würde sich sehr freuen wenn du dich mal wieder mehr mit ihn unterhalten würdest, so über alte Zeiten oder so. Er selber hat nun eine wunderschöne Freundin und ich glaube er wäre sehr Glücklich wenn er merkt dass du wieder mit ihm redest."

„Ja, ich glaube das werde ich machen, ich werde mich wieder verstärkt um meine Freunde kümmern. Und ich hoffe das wird alles noch viel besser wenn ich Harry wieder habe. Obwohl ich nicht weiß wie wir uns verhalten, wenn wir uns wieder sehen! Vielleicht verstehen wir uns ja überhaupt nicht mehr und das alles ist nur ein Traum von mir, das ich irgendwann mit Harry eine glückliche Zukunft habe."

„Hermine was redest du denn da, das ist doch wohl der größte Quatsch den du je von dir gegeben hast. Harry wird dich immer Lieben und ich glaube kaum dass irgendetwas ihn davon mal abhalten kann"

Hermine nickte und sagte:

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns langsam wieder auf den Weg machen und zurück in die Winkelgasse gehen. Sonst macht Ron noch eine Vermisstenanzeige wegen uns und das wollen wir ja nicht."

„Ja, ich glaube das wäre wirklich besser und wir wissen ja auch nicht wann Sirius auftaucht. Und was unsere kleinen Geschichten angeht die können wir uns ja auch noch später erzählen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass wenn ich noch mehr Sekt trinke, dann habe ich gleich einen in der Krone sitzen."

„Das ist wohl war, ich habe alles zusammengepackt was ich brauche, jetzt muss ich nur noch Krummbein einfangen und dann können wir los."

„Warte, ich habe ihn vorhin gesehen, da lag er auf deinen Bett", sagte Ginny und schaute Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, der weiß ganz genau dass er das nicht darf. Komm las uns schauen das wir in finden."

Nach ca. 20 Minuten war es dann geschafft Sie hatten Krummbein eingefangen und in seinen Transport Körbchen gesteckt. Es hatte so lange gedauert, da man mit Krummbein alles machen kann außer ihm in einen Transport Körbchen zu stecken. Als sie alles zusammen hatte machten Sie sich auf zum Kamin um zurück in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Hermine drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute sich in Ihrer Wohnung um.

‚Wie lang werde ich dich wohl nicht wieder sehen', dachte sich Hermine.

„Ich glaube, ich habe alles verschlossen und wir können los. Es sollte hier nichts passieren können."

Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Ginny und Sie machten sich auf in die Winkelgasse. Kurz danach waren Sie wieder im Hinterzimmer vom Scherzartikel Laden und Ron begrüßte Sie mit einer schönen Tasse Tee.


	9. Kapitel 9 Die unterschiede Schwinden !

**Harry Potter**

**und **

**der Junge der wieder Lebt**

Geschrieben von : Harry2004

Alle bekannten Personen in dieser Geschichte sind nicht von mir, sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, dies sind die Personen die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wiederum Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

* * *

_Das ist es nun, mein neustes Kapitel in dieser Geschichte. Ich glaube meine erste Geschichte, könnte schon fast ein richtiges Buch werden, na mal schauen wie lang es später wirklich noch wird. grins_

_Ich musste leider feststellen, das ich keine neuen Kommentare bekommen habe, das finde ich sehr schade. Bitte seit doch so nett und wenn ihr meine Geschichte lest, dann gebt mir doch bitte auch einen kleinen Kommentar dazu ab. Ich stehe sonst immer vorm nichts und weiß auch nicht, soll ich weiter machen oder nicht. Wird meine Geschichte noch gelesen oder nicht… fragen über fragen! _ _Ich habe es extra so eingestellt, das auch nicht bei FanFiction angemeldete Personen, mir einen Kommentar geben können (Also echten Namen). Bitte nutzt das, es würde mich sehr freuen._ _Nun zu den Leute, die immer fleißig schreiben und geschrieben haben. DANKE! NOCHMAL_

So und jetzt geht es los!

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Die Unterschiede schwinden!**

Ron drehte sich in Richtung des Kamins. Ein grünes Feuer wurde sichtbar also wollte wohl jemand kommen oder ein Gespräch führen. Gerade als er zum Kamin gehen wollte, polterte es und Ginny kam mit Hermine aus dem Kamin.

„Hallo Ron", begrüßte Hermine ihn und Ginny gab Ron einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Na, ihr beiden, alles klar bei euch? Hat ja doch eine ganz schön lange Zeit gedauert bis ihr wieder zurück gekommen seit, ich hatte mir beinahe schon Sorgen gemacht", meinte Ron und schaute seine Armbanduhr.

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich an und mussten leicht grinsen.

„Nachdem wir Hermines Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten, da haben wir uns noch einwenig bei ihr hin gesetzt, um uns einwenig über alte Zeiten zu unterhalten. Das ich doch nicht verboten oder? Wir haben doch noch ein wenig Zeit, bis zum Treffen."

„Nein, so war das auch nicht gemeint", knurrte Ron, „Nur Unterhalten, das hättet ihr euch doch auch hier im Laden. Ich meine das Unterhalten."

„Ron! Das waren Gespräche, wo es nicht immer ratsam ist, wenn ein Mann in der Nahe ist und diese mit bekommt", sagte Ginny und grinste Hermine leicht von der Seite an.

Ron schaute sich seine Schwester mit Hermine an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Das müssen wir Männer nicht immer verstehen, oder?"

Ron erwartete keine Antwort und schaute sich nur weiter die beiden an.

Hermine versuchte das Thema zu wechseln und so fragte sie Ron: „Ron, wie sieht es denn im Laden aus? Immer noch so voll oder wird es langsam besser?"

„Es ist immer noch relativ voll aber wir machen ja um neun Uhr zu. Das dauert zwar noch eine weile aber bis dahin werden wir es schon schaffen."

Ginny schenkte den beiden noch einwenig Tee ein, den sie noch schnell gemacht hatte. Ron bedankte sich bei seiner Schwester und sprach dann weiter:

„Der Laden ist immer von neun Uhr am morgen bis neun Uhr abends geöffnet."

„Das sollte glaube ich aber auch reichen, um die Zauberwelt mit Scherzartikel zu versorgen", mischte sich Ginny, in Rons Worte.

„Jetzt haben wir es halb sieben also ist in zwei einhalb Stunden Schluss und wir können schließen. Um halb acht werde ich Barry sagen das er Feierabend machen kann, wenn es dann noch mal voll werden sollte dann könnt ihr mir ja helfen, oder?"

„Gerne, warum nicht! Ich kann gerne versuchen euch zu helfen, ihr müsst mir dann nur sagen was ich machen soll und was besser nicht", sagte Hermine und schaute die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist alles ganz einfach hier im Laden. Für die meisten Sachen haben wir eine Preisliste auf den Tresen liegen und was nicht auf dieser Liste steht, da kannst du ja uns fragen oder es steht vielleicht sogar auf den Artikeln drauf. So jetzt muss ich aber mal wieder nach vorne um Barry zu helfen, sonst fängt der gleich noch an zu schreien, wenn ich nicht bald wieder bei ihm auftauche", scherzte Ron.

Ron zwinkerte den beiden Mädels zu und drehte sich um, er wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen als sich Hermine noch mal meldete zu Wort meldete.

„Ach, bitte seit so nett und sagt Sirius wenn er nachher kommt noch nichts von dem was ich euch heute gesagt habe, ja?"

Ginny und Ron schauten einwenig verwirt Hermine an aber fingen dann nur an zu grinsen.

„Das ist kein Problem, ich gehe davon aus das du ihn so richtig schon auflaufen lassen möchtest, habe ich da recht", grinste Ginny und Ron nickte?

„Ja, so in etwa", sagte Hermine und fing auch leicht an zu grinsen.

„Dafür dass ich die beiden solange nicht mehr gesehen habe und sie sich auch nicht bei mir gemeldet haben, dafür könnten beide einen Denkzettel vertragen. Würde ich sagen!"

Die beiden stimmten zu und Ron verschwand wieder vorne im Laden.

„Ich glaube nicht das Sirius vor neun Uhr kommt, der wird warten bis die Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse geschlossen haben. Er wird dann bestimmt als Schnuffel hier auftauchen um halbwegs sicher zu sein, das es keine Falle von irgendjemand ist.", sagte Hermine.

Ginny nickte zustimmend.

„Hermine, ich werde mal eben zuhause Bescheid sagen das wir heute Abend zwei Leute mehr sind, die zum Abendessen kommen werden. Nur damit Sie bescheid wissen und Sie nicht all zu überrascht sind wenn wir kommen."

Hermine nickte und Ginny stand auf um zum Kamin zu gehen. Nachdem dem sie per Kamin Netz mit zuhause gesprochen hatte, kam Ginny zurück zu Hermine. Sie setzte sich neben ihr auf einen bequemen roten Sessel.

„Sie freuen sich schön auf euch und sind sehr gespannt ob Sirius auch dabei sein wird, wenn wir kommen. Mum sagte dass sie sich etwas besonderes einfallen lassen wollte, für uns alle heute Abend."

Die beiden Frauen machten es sich im hinter Zimmer des Ladens einwenig gemütlich, die Sessel die dort standen luden auch förmlich dazu ein. Sie quatschten über allerlei Dinge, die in den letzten Jahren so passiert wären und Ginny erläuterte Hermine die stärksten Veränderungen, die sich in der Winkelgasse zugezogen hatten. Einen dreiviertel Stunde später waren Sie bei der Mode angelangt und nun gab es kaum noch ein einhalten für die zwei. Mode, ein Thema über das sie sich stundenlang unterhalten konnten. Ron der noch einmal in das Zimmer schaute und mitbekam worüber die beiden am reden waren, schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und verschwand schnell wieder nach vorne in den Laden.

Barry kam zwei oder dreimal nach hinten um etwas Ware aus dem Lager zu holen, die beiden nehmen ihn zwar war aber da Sie sich so über die verschiedenen Mode Vorschläge der neuen Modeschöpfer am unterhielten waren, war er nur wie ein Schatten für Sie gewesen, der da in den Regalen rumturnte. Um halb acht, kam Barry wieder von vorne und machte sich dann aber fertig, für den Feierabend. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, kam er ein wenig näher zu den beiden Mädels und sprach:

„Ich wünsche euch noch alles Gute und viel Glück! Ich glaube, das könnt ihr alle bestimmt gut gebrauchen."

Hermine und Ginny schauten verdutzt auf und blickten nun Barry ins Gesicht.

„Ron hat mir erzählt, was ihr vorhabt und ich habe ihn gesagt, wenn er möchte kann er morgen gerne mit euch gehen. Ich werde schon ein paar Tage alleine hier zu Recht kommen und wir erwarten ja die Tage auch meine Chefs zurück."

Ginny war die erste, die verstand und sagte dann: „Danke Barry, wir werden heute Abend alles zuhause klären und dann können wir dir gerne morgen Bescheid sagen, wie alles ablaufen soll. Ich glaube es wird nicht anders gehen. Wir wollen auch erst einmal schauen wie sich alles so weiter entwickelt aber du wirst es auf alle Fälle erfahren."

Barry nickte und packte seine Sachen zusammen, als von vorne schon Ron rief, „Barry brauchst du noch lange? Dein Freund ist gerade gekommen und wartet hier schon auf dich."

Hermine schaute einwenig verdutzt Ginny an aber diese nickte nur kurz und sagte nichts. Barry wollte gerade noch was sagen aber bevor Barry antworten konnte kam schon ein junger Mann nach hinten ins Zimmer und klopfte vorsichtig am Türrahmen.

„Darf man eintreten", fragte dieser mit einer Stimme, die auch von Donald Duck hatte sein könnte.

Ginny schaute auf und sagte dann: „Sicher, komm rein Kai! Dich habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir? Gut siehst du aus, hast du einen neuen Sonnenzauber gefunden? Du bist so schon braun!"

Der junge Mann kam nun in den Raum. Er war recht Bund angezogen und hatte einen wirklich seltsamen Gang drauf. Aber durch seine Kleider konnte man sehen, dass er wohl einen recht gut gebauten Körper haben müsste.

„Hallo Ginny, einen wunderschönen Guten Abend euch allen! Mir kann es doch nur gut gehen, es ist so ein schöner Abend, es ist lauschig warm draußen und die Vögel singen. Ein richtiger Abend für jedes verliebte Paar, auf dieses wunderschönen Welt oder nicht Ginny? Ich wollte Barry gerade fragen ob wir nicht noch einwenig spazieren gehen wollten. Er steht doch den ganzen Tag mit seinen süßen Beinchen, nur hinterm Tresen und da könnte ihm doch einwenig Bewegung nicht schaden, dachte ich mir, oder? Ach, meine bräune? Du hast es bemerkt! Nein wie aufmerksam von dir. An ende der Winkelgasse hat ein neuer Kosmetiker aufgemacht und bietet auch intensiv Bräunungen an. Du geht in so einen kleinen Raum, wo nur eine kleine süße Liege steht und ziehst dich dann ganz, nackelich aus. Dann kommt dieser Super gebauter Meister und mit einen Schwung aus seinen Zauberstab, entsteht eine kleine Sonne, in mitten des Raums. Göttlich!"

Hermine und Ginny nickten nur noch im Duett.

„Wir möchten ja nicht das dieser wunderschöner Körper von Barry, hilflos verkümmert oder gar aus der Form geraten könnte. Deswegen wollte ich noch ein wenig mit ihm spazieren gehen. Meine ganzen Freundinnen beneiden mich einfach nur um Barry! Sie sagen alle das er einen absoluten Traumkörper hat und sobald wir uns trennen würden, ja dann würden Sie sich wahrscheinlich richtig um ihn Prügeln!"

Ginny räusperte sich ein wenig und sagte dann zu Kai: „Barry braucht noch ein paar Minuten, setzt dich doch zu uns und trink eine Tasse Tee mit uns. Barry wollte noch mal schnell auf, du weißest schon wo, gehen! Wir hatten uns gerade über die neue Mode hier in der Winkelgasse unterhalten"

Kai nickte und setzte sich zu Ginny und Hermine um eine Tasse Tee mit den beiden zu trinken, während sich Barry im neben Zimmer fertig machte.

„Ach, wie gerne würde, ich jetzt Mäuschen spielen und Barry beim umziehen beobachten", sagte Kai einwenig verträumt vor sich hin.

„Aber was sagt ich da heute Abend gehört Barry ja sowieso nur mir alleine und vielleicht macht er ja nachher für mich eine kleine Show zuhause nur für mich alleine"

Hermine stupste Ginny in die Seite und Ginny kehrte wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt. Sie hatte wohl gerade einige Gedanken auf die sie aber nicht näher eingehen wollte.

„Kai, das ist meine gute Freundin Hermine. Hermine das ist Kai der Freund und Lebensgefährte von Barry."

Kai reichte Hermine die Hand und nachdem Sie sich begrüßt hatten, meinte Kai.

„Ach Hermine, sie haben so eine zarte Haut, wie machen Sie das nur? Ich habe schon alles Mögliche gemacht aber eine so schön zarte Haut, das ist ja traumhaft."

Kai streichelte vor Begeisterung vorsichtig noch mal über Hermines Hand.

„Sie müssen mir unbedingt verraten, was sie für Cremes benutzen, meinen Haut ist im vergleich ja das reinste Schmirgelpapier. Welcher Magier erstellt solche Wundermittel? Bitte verraten sie es mir!"

Kai setzte sich die Tasse Tee an, um ein paar kleine Schlücke von diesen zu trinken, wobei er den kleinen Finger immer sachte von der Tasse abspreizte.

‚Ich versteh das einfach nicht', dachte sich Hermine, ‚Der Typ, sieht richtig Geil aus und hat scheinbar einen Super tollen Körper. Aber erstens ist der wohl stock Schwul und zweitens auch nicht gerade helle im Kopf.'

Hermine kehrte aus Ihren Gedanken zurück und schaute Kai mit einen aufgesetzten Lächeln an.

„Ich glaube, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen, ich benutze nicht besonderes an Mitteln oder Cremes. Alles was ich die letzte Zeit verwendet habe, das habe ich mir bei den Muggeln gekauft."

„Aber, aber du kann mich auch duzen, du Süße! Das ist ja außergewöhnlich was die Muggel mittlerweile so alles herstellen können und das ganz ohne Magie. Alleine was die Muggel für tolle Düfte herstellen können, ist Zauberhaft."

Hermine merkte jetzt, das Kai einen ganz schweren süßen Duft trug, der schon fast wehtat.

„Ja, die Muggel machen sich so langsam. Sie sind nicht immer so verklemmt wie die Leute hier in der Zauberwelt. Darf ich fragen was für einen wunderbaren Duft gerade trägst?"

Hermine dachte sich: ‚Ich muss wissen was das ist, damit ich genau weiß, was ich mir bestimmt nicht kaufen werde.'

„Ich trage gerade einen Duft, von meinen eigenen Mischungen, Barry ist immer ganz wild, wenn ich diesen Duft aufgelegt habe. Es ist einen Mischung aus Chanel Nr. 5, Joop le Ben und einem Rosenblütenwasser."

Hermine nickte und machte gute Mine zum schlechten Spiel.

In ihren Kopf dachte Sie sich nur: ‚Das ist ja grauenhaft, wie kann man nur solche guten Parfüms so versauen. Meine Nase tanzt schon im Dreieck' und ein leichtes würge Gefühl machte sich bei ihr in der Margen Gegend breit.

Nachdem sie sich noch ein paar Minuten über Gott und die Welt unterhalten hatten, kam Barry aus dem Nachbarzimmer und sagte „Kai mein Schatz, ich bin fertig."

„Lass uns gehen, die beiden Mädels haben sich bestimmt noch viel zu erzählen, ich glaube da stören wir nur."

Barry gab Kai noch einen Luft Kuss und Kai fing ihn wie wild auf.

„Barry du weißt doch dass ihr uns nie stört aber ich glaube du bist richtig froh wenn du mal wieder aus dem Laden an die frische Luft kommst und dir die Beine einwenig vertreten kannst", lächelte Ginny.

Nun meldete sich Kai wieder zu Wort und sagte:

„Barry du Spiel verderben, wir drei Mädels hatten uns gerade, so gut unterhalten aber na gut ich weiß ja das du glücklich bist, wenn du dich einwenig bewegen kannst. Ich glaube heute Nacht bekommst du noch genügend Möglichkeiten um dich aus zu toben. Wir könnten ja vielleicht auch noch einwenig zu Paulo ins Café gehen oder hast du keine Lust mehr? Und willst direkt nach Hause damit ich deinen Armen wundervollen Körper mal wieder zeige, zu was er in der Lage ist wenn ich mich darum kümmern."

Und Kai stand auf und ging auf Barry zu. Als er bei ihm war gaben sich die beiden erstmal einen langen und feuchten Zungenkuss. Als Sie wieder von sich lassen konnten, standen Sie Arm in Arm vor Ginny und Hermine, dann schauten sie sich verliebt an. Ginny wollte gerade etwas sagen, als…

„Schauen wir mal was der Abend uns noch so alles bringt", meinte Barry.

„Alles ist möglich, der Abend ist noch jung und wir auch."

Danach verabschiedete sich Barry von Ginny und Hermine, Kai tat dasselbe.

Schließlich machten sich die beiden auf den Weg und verließen das Geschäft durch die Seitentür. Nachdem die beiden den Raum hinterm Laden verlassen hatten, schaute Hermine total geschockt zu Ginny rüber und schüttelte nur noch den Kopf, bevor sie fragte:

„Was war das den?"

„Ja Hermine, ich war glaube ich, auch das erste Mal richtig geschockt, wo ich das mitbekommen hatte. Aber nachdem meine Brüder mir sagten das Sie jedem eine Möglichkeit geben wollten sich zu beweisen und zu zeigen was Sie können. Wo bei es meinen Brüdern vollkommen egal war, welche Einstellung jemand hat und Sie alle gleich behandeln wollten, fand ich das eigentlich recht gut. Nur Ron hatte seine anfangs Probleme damit nun geht es aber bei ihm und beide sind gute Freunde geworden."

Hermine nickte um damit zu zeigen das sie diese Toleranz auch in Ordnung fand.

„Ich habe mich langsam daran gewöhnt, dass Barry anders herum ist. Ich habe erst gar nicht versucht mich an Barry ran zu machen, obwohl er ja gar nicht so schlecht aussieht."

Hermine stimmte wieder still schweigen mit einen nicken zu.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel eindeutige Angebote Barry hier im Laden schon bekommen hat. Aber die Mädels habe alle eine Abfuhr von Barry bekommen und wussten gar nicht was sie falsch gemacht haben konnten. Das dieses Mann sie einfach so abwies."

„Das kann ich mir denken, er sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Auch Kai macht eine Super Figur, nur mit dem Nachteil das er erstens Stockschwul ist und zweitens einen grauenhaften Geschmack in sachten Parfüm hat. Ja und drittens scheinbar nicht gerade der schlauste zu sein scheint", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Ja, das stimmt. Barry könnte auch jeden anderen haben aber wer weiß, was ihn an Kai hellt. Ich fand es einfach nur süß, das die Mädels es nicht gemerkt haben, das Sie gar nichts falsch gemacht hatten und ich konnte ihnen ja wohl auch nicht sagen. Ich musste mir nur immer wieder das Lachen verkneifen, denn ich wusste, ja das Barry Schwul ist und die anderen Mädels nicht."

Hermine hörte Ginny gebannt zu und war nur noch den Kopf am schütteln.

„Da sieht man doch, dass es zwischen den Muggeln und den Zauberern doch gar nicht so große Unterschiede gibt."

Ginny stimmte zu und beide konnten sich ein herzhaftes Lachen nun nicht mehr verkneifen.

Ron kam kurz von vorne nach hinten zu den Beiden um nach zu schauten ob alles in Ordnung war und fragte:

„Na was hat Hermine für ein Gesicht gemacht, als Sie mitbekommen hatte das Barry und Kai ein Schwulenpärchen waren."

„Sie hat schon ein sehr lustiges Gesicht gemacht, ich glaube das hat sie bestimmt nicht erwartet und bestimmt nicht bei uns im Laden."

„Nein, ich muss zugeben das hat mich doch schon einwenig geschockt", mischte sich Hermine ein, „Ich glaube wenn ich so was auf der Straße gesehen hätte, dann wäre das vielleicht noch, für mich Normal gewesen aber so direkt hier bei euch im Laden. Das war schon ein ganz schöner Schock für mich. Das hatte ich nur wirklich nicht erwartet und darauf war ich bestimmt auch nicht eingestellt", meinte sie und nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck Tee.

Ron fing an zu lachen aber er musste sich zusammenreisen, da genau in diesen Moment die Türglocke von Laden zu hören war und wieder ein neuer Kunde in den Laden kam.

„Oh, ich glaube, es ist ein neuer Kunde gekommen. Bis später!"

Ron drehte sich um und war wieder auf den Weg in den Laden.

„Ginny, auf was muss ich mich noch bei euch einstellen", fragte Hermine nun?

„Es wäre nett wenn du mich vorher schon einwenig darauf einstellen könntest, damit ich nicht noch so einen Schock bekommen. Ich glaube ich bin schon genügend aufgeregt wegen Sirius und Harry und noch mehr Aufregung glaube ich nicht das ich das verkrafte."

Ginny lächelte Hermine an und sagte: „Na ja, ich glaube den größten Schock wirst du bekommen, wenn du den Fuchsbau zusehen bekommst, sonst weiß ich im Moment nicht mehr, was dich schocken könnte. Obwohl es könnte sein das heute noch die Super tollen Schwestern hier auftauchen."

„Die was?"

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen das war jetzt nur ein Scherz. Ich wollte nur mal schauen, ob man dich noch einwenig verarschen kann."

„Ginny! Du bist so ein gemeines Luder! Man sollte dich über Knie legen und dann sollte man dir mal so richtig den Arsch versohlen, damit du auch weist, was du mir da gerade antunen wolltest."

„Ja, ja gibst mir! Darum steh ich! Mehr…"

„Was?"

„Nichts!" sagte Ginny und flötete einwenig vor sich hin.

Nachdem Sie wieder zu Ruhe gekommen waren, schenkte Ginny sich und Hermine noch eine kleine Tasse Tee ein und sie unterhielten sich weiter über dies und das.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

**R/A:**

**Hallo Ghuf :**

_Da du zum letzten Kapitel sagtest: sind halt Weiber! Dachte ich mir, ich frag dich mal was du zu diesen Kapitel sagst?_ _Ansonsten Danke!_ _Gruß Harry2004_

**Hallo Liesel:**

_Sorry, sind noch nicht in China! g_ _Aber willst du gar nicht mitbekommen wenn Sirius kommt? Und … #-g-#_ _Bussi Harry2004_

**Hallo Sweetkitty04:**

_Ich habe dich nicht vergessen!_ _Bussi Herry2004_

**Choooo: **

_Danke und Bussi!_

**Hallo Danny „Hohnich" Hornik:**

_Wir hatten ja alles geklärt, oder! Und liest du weiter?_ _Bussi Harry2004_

* * *

So das war's mal wieder! Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann drückt doch bitte unten links den Button (Schaltfläche) und gebt mir euren Kommentar oder Anregungen, damit ich diese verarbeiten kann und vielleicht auch in die Geschichte mit einbauen kann. Ihr könnt mir auch Kommentare schicken wenn ich nicht bei FanFiction angemeldet seit. Schaut einfach mal rein. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und das kommt bestimmt. Ich werde mir mühe geben, das die warte Zeit nicht all zu lang wird.

Gruß Harry2004


	10. Kapitel 10 Wiedersehen mit einen Alten F

**Harry Potter **

**und **

**der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Geschrieben von: Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen bis auf ein paar neue, sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe auch keinerlei Rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf die, von mir ausgedachten._ _Auch die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte, sind auch wieder nicht mein Eigentum, sonder die von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Huch, ja ich weiß, was ist den nun Passiert? Da ist ja ein Neues Kapitel! Bitte nicht weg rennen, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken! Da ich mich gerade in einer Umschulung befinde, hatte ich leider, nicht die Zeit die ich eigentlich für diese Geschichte haben wollte. Um weiter an dieser Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich muß mich jetzt erst wieder einwenig in die Geschichte Reinarbeiten aber dann sollte es recht zügig weitergehen. Ich bitte noch einmal um Endschuldigung, das es solange gedauert hat und hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. Ich weiß selber wie schlimm das ist wenn man eine Geschichte am lesen ist und dann geht sie nicht weiter. _

_Gruß Harry2004 _

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Wiedersehen mit einen Alten Freund **

Ginny und Hermine hatten es sich wieder bequem gemacht, im Hinterzimmer des Ladens der Familie Weasley. Ginny saß schräg mit den Beinen über den Lehnen auf einen Sessel und Hermine hatte ihre Beine, auf das Sofa gelegt. Sie waren gerade wieder dabei sich über alte Hogwarts Erlebnisse zu unterhalten, was bei den beiden immer wieder ein Interessantes Thema war.

„Hermine sag mal, du hast dir zwar immer sehr viel über die Zauberwelt angelesen und ich glaube das du auch schon sehr viel über die Zauberwelt wusstest, bevor du das Erste mal nach Hogwarts gekommen warst aber wie hast du dich bitte gefühlt, als du zum Ersten mal die ganzen komischen Pflanzen, im Gewächshaus der Schule gesehen hast?"

„Wie kommst du den jetzt auf die Pflanzen im Schul Gewächshaus, du stellst vielleicht seltsame fragen Ginny! Aber ich muß zugeben, dass es doch recht merkwürdig war. Ich kannte sehr viele Pflanzen und Gewächse, die es halt in der Muggel Welt gab. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich mir auch nicht so, die große Sorgen gemacht, vor der ersten Stunde im Gewächshaus. Ich dachte mir nicht dass es in der Zauberwelt, noch so viele Pflanzen gibt, die die Muggel nicht kennen oder erkennen. Es war doch, ein recht großer Schock, als sich die eine oder andere Pflanzen, beim betreten des Gewächshauses, auf uns zu bewegte und uns dann auch noch einen schönen Guten Morgen gewünscht hatten."

„Dacht ich mir doch, denn selbst für mich, war das sehr große ungewöhnlich gewesen, obwohl ich ja, aus einer Zauberer Familie komme. Unsere Mutter hatte eigentlich immer viel mit Pflanzen zutun gehabt, sei's zu Essen oder auch um die eine oder andere Schramme bei uns zu beseitigen. Aber selbst für mich, war das Gewächshaus außergewöhnlich. So etwas hatte ich auch noch nie in meinen Leben gesehen."

Ginny und Hermine unterhielten sich noch über das eine oder andere Thema, als sie plötzlich Ron aus dem Laden rufen hörten. Ginny und Hermine schauten sich an und bevor Ginny aufstand, um nach vorne in den Laden zugehen, sagte Sie noch schnell zu Hermine: „Ich werde mal nachschauen, ob Ron unsere Hilfe im Laden braucht oder was er sonst haben möchte."

Hermine nickte kurz und ging sich einwenig frisch machen, der Tag hatte sie doch schon einwenig fertig gemacht. Nachdem Ginny sich kurz vorne im Laden umgeschaut hatte, nickte Sie Ron nur zu und kam danach zurück zu Hermine, die schon wieder auf Ihren Platz war und gespannt, auf Ginny wartete.

„Hermine! Das Geschäft ist gerammelt voll, Ron schafft das nicht ohne Hilfe, komm bitte mit nach vorne, in den Laden und las uns Ron Helfen!"

Hermine stand auf und ging sofort mit Ginny, nach vorne in dem Verkaufsraum, um zu helfen.

Sie konnte sich zwar nicht denken, wie Sie Helfen sollte, da Sie ja noch nicht wusste, was Sie machen sollte aber Sie folgte Ginny erst mal. Der Laden war wirklich mächtig voll gewesen und Rons Gesicht war vor Aufregung, schon ganz Puderrot angelaufen. Als er bemerkte, das die beiden hinter ihm standen, sagte er nur kurz:

„Hermine, du gehst bitte zur Kasse hinüber und kassierst die Leute ab und Ginny! Du hilfst mir bitte bei der Kundenberatung. Ich nehme den linken Bereich und du den rechten."

Ginny wusste was Ron wollte und machte sich sofort daran, den nächsten Kunde zu bedienen.

„Hermine, wenn sich die Kunden für etwas entschieden haben, schicken wir dir die Kunden zum bezahlen und nachdem sie bezahlt haben, kannst du ihnen die Ware geben."

Hermine nickte erst einmal, da Sie nicht wüsste was Sie sonst machen sollte und ging zur Kasse hinüber um sich mit Ihr vertraut zu machen. Wie Hermine es sich gedacht hatte, es war keine normale Kasse, es war eine Zauberkasse. Der erste Blick täuschte zwar, aber wenn man sich die Kasse genau ansah wusste man, das diese Kasse ihren eigenen Willen hatte. Die Kasse wirkte wie ein Überbleibsel, der sechziger Jahre, sie war groß mit dicken runden Tasten und es waren viele Verzierungen an ihr angebracht. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine das alle Artikel im Laden Preise in großer grüner Leuchtschrift hatten und sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste was die Preise angeht. Dies war ihr bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen.

Ginny kam noch kurz zu ihr rüber und sagte Hermine in Ohr:

„Das hat sich George einfallen lassen, die Preise können nur wir hinter der Theke sehen, die Kunden merken gar nicht dass die Preise überall draufstehen."

„Die wundern sich nur immer dass wir alle Preise von jedem Artikel scheinbar im Kopf haben."

„Das geht aber nur solange du hinter dem Verkaufstresen bist oder wenn Ron einen kleinen Zauber über dich Spricht."

Hermine nickte und Ginny ging zurück um den nächsten Kunden zu bedienen. Hermine wollte sich gerade ans Werk machen, als Sie noch mal Ginnys Stimme hörte:

„Hermine, pass bei der Kasse auf, die hat schon mal ihren eigenen Willen aber wenn Sie merk das du dich nicht ärgern läst, wird Sie schnell wieder friedlich und ist die beste Hilfe die du haben kannst."

Es standen schon vier Zauberer an der Kasse und wollten zahlen als Hermine nun endlich anfangen konnte.

Hermine begrüßte die Kunden und nahm Ihnen die Artikel ab die Sie kaufen wollten.

Da sie auf jedem Artikel die Preise lesen konnte, war es kein Problem diese in die Kasse einzugeben und die Kunden schnell und Freundlich abzufertigen.

Hermine merkte beim zweiten Kunden, das die Kasse ihr einen Streich spielen wollte und immer wieder die letzte Zahl, die Sie eingegeben hatte, versuchte zu löschen.

Aber Hermine lies sich nicht beirren und kassierte jeden Kunden ordnungsgemäß ab.

Als das die Kasse merkte, hörte Sie auf Streiche zu spielen und half Hermine, wie es nur ging.

Hermine war Richtig in Ihren Element und fertigte einen Kunden nach dem nächsten ab.

Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und ein neuer Schwung an Leuten kam in den Laden, wie Hermine erkennen konnte waren es Schüler von Hogwarts. Denn Sie hatten alle Ihre Schuluniformen an.

Hermine erinnerte sich, wie es damals bei Ihnen gewesen war. Sie hatte sich eigentlich nie so richtig für Scherzartikel interessiert, das waren immer nur die Jungs gewesen. Also Ron und Harry.

Aber über die meisten Scherze musste Sie immer mitlachen, auch wenn Sie es nicht immer gezeigt hatte. Die anderen glaubten, dass Sie die Vernünftige war und Sie die anderen wieder auf den rechten Weg bringen würde.

….

Nachdem Hermine wieder aus Ihren Gedanken erwachte schaute Sie zu Ron herüber.

Ron merkte es und er kam zu ihr rüber nachdem er seinen Kunden fertig bedient hatte.

„Was ist los Hermine hast du ein Problem, brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein, nein… ich… habe mich nur gefragt...

... na ja, wie sorgt ihr dafür das in dem Laden keiner etwas mitgehen läßt?"

Sie wollte Ron jetzt doch nicht sagen, worüber sie nachgedacht hatte und dieses Thema hatte Sie schon einen ganze Weile beschäftigt.

„Das ist ganz einfach, das hat sich unser Vater ausgedacht. Alle Sachen hier im Laden sind mit einem Diebstahlschutzzauber versehen. Alle Sachen die wir verkaufen und die dann den Laden verlassen, müssen wir mit unseren Zauberstab vorher berühren.

Das sorgt dafür dass der Zauber der auf den Artikeln liegt, sich auflöst.

Wenn wir das nicht machen, dann schweben die Sachen, sobald jemand versucht Sie aus den Laden zu bringen zurück an seinen Platz in den Regalen oder wo Sie gestanden hatten.

Du glaubst gar nicht, was wir schon für lustige Klamotten gesehen habe.

Da haben einige Kinder versucht sich etwas einzustecken ohne zu bezahlen und als Sie versucht haben den Laden zu verlassen sind Sie mit samt den Scherzartikeln zurück in das Regal geflogen.

Es war nicht so schlau sich die Sachen in die Hosentaschen oder Schuhe zu stecken.

Alle anderen Kunden und wir haben uns vor lachen die Bäuche gehalten.

Wir machen dann aber nichts mit den Leuten die wir beim -- borgen -- erwischt haben.

Entweder Sie stellen die Sachen zurück und verschwinden dann sehr schnell aus dem Laden oder sie kommen doch zu uns und bezahlen die Ware dann doch."

Hermine nickte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, die Kunden abzukassieren.

Ron ging auch wieder zurück zu seinen Kunden.

Es war halb neun als es langsam wieder leerer im Laden wurde und die drei sich einwenig entspannen konnten.

Ron ging kurz nach hinten und kam nach einiger Zeit mit drei Tassen Tee zurück. Er gab Hermine und Ginny je eine Tasse und suchte sich dann den nächsten Kunden um ihn mit Rat und Tat zu Seite zu stehen, wobei er immer mal wieder von seiner Tasse Tee nippte.

Als es endlich neun Uhr war, waren nur noch zwei Kunden im Laden.

Hermine schaute rüber zu Ginny und als diese er merkte kam Sie rüber zu ihr.

„Das sind Stammkunden, bei denen machen wir schon mal eine kleine Ausnahme.

Die sind aber auch bestimmt gleich fertig."

Hermine nickte und wartete bis die Kunden zur ihr kamen um zu bezahlen.

Ron kam zu Hermine und sagte:

„Hermine, das ist Marc Bromberg der macht meinen Brüdern in Hogwarts alle Ehre."

„Marc im welchen Jahr bist du jetzt auf der Schule?"

„Ich bin jetzt im vierten Jahr und wenn ich nicht wäre dann würde es in Hogwarts richtig langweilig werden."

Marc schaute Ron und Hermine an und fing leicht an zu grinsen.

„Das alles wäre aber nicht so richtig möglich, ohne diesen Super Laden hier!"

Ron, wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

Man merkte das es ihn Richtig stolz machte, was Marc da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Der Marc ist bei uns schon so was wie ein Stammkunde.

Er hat heute glaube ich sein gesamten Jahresvorrat an Scherzartikel gekauft, gib ihn bitte 10 Rabat."

Hermine machte was Ron sagte und gab Marc 10 Rabat auf alle Sachen die er sich ausgesucht hatte.

Marc bedankte sich, packte seine Einkäufe ein und verschwand aus dem Laden.

„Unsere Brüder sind schon ein kleinwenig stolz auf Marc, na ja und er macht bei uns auch immer einen Super Umsatz. Wenn er zu uns in den Laden kommt wissen wir, das er bestimmt erst wieder den Laden verlässt, wenn er mindesten von jedem neuen Artikel eins hat. Ginny und ich fragen uns zwar immer wieder wo er das ganze Geld dafür her hat aber egal, es soll nicht unser Problem sein."

Ron ging um die Theke herum und schloss die Ladentür zu. Danach nahm er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Boden vor der Theke. Nachdem er einen Reinigungs- Zauber gesprochen hatte, sah der Boden aus wie frisch gewischt, er war richtig am glänzen weil er noch feucht war.

Ginny nahm das Geld aus der Kasse und ging mit Hermine und Ron nach hinter in Zimmer. Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und fing an die Abrechnung zu machen.

Nachdem Ron vorne im Laden das Licht gelöscht hatte setzte er sich auf das Sofa und streckte erst mal seine langen Beine aus und ließ sich entspannt nach hinter gleiten.

„Kann ich euch noch Irgendwie helfen", fragte Hermine?

Ron schaute auf und sagte:

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, Ginny macht die Kasse aber das wird nicht lange dauern und ich möchte nur erst mal ein paar Minuten meine Beine entspannen. Aber wenn du so nett sein würdest und uns allen aus dem Lager eine Flasche Butterbier zu holen würde ich nicht Nein sagen."

Hermine nickte und machte sich auf zum Lagerraum, Sie holte für jeden eine Flasche Butterbier und setzte sich dann wieder zu Ron auf das Sofa, der Brav seine Beine einzog.

Ginny war nach zwanzig Minuten fertig mit der Abrechnung und sagte zu Ron:

„So das Geld pack ich jetzt ein und Morgen kannst du es dann bei Gringotts abgeben, jetzt hat die Bank ja schon zu."

Ron nickte und nahm einen großen Schluck vom Butterbier, danach schaute er Hermine an und sagte:

„Wollen doch mal schauen wann Sirius hier auftaucht, ich hoffe das wir nicht so lange warten müssen, ich habe einen Bären Hunger!"

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich an und mussten lachen.

„Was!", fragte Ron?

„Das habe ich richtig vermisst", sagte Hermine.

„Was hast du vermisst", fragte Ron?

„Ron wäre nicht Ron, wenn er nicht immer einen Riesen Hunger hätte, das war damals in der Schule auch schon immer so gewesen. Wenn es was zu Essen gab, dann hat er sich so voll gestopft bis er fast nicht mehr laufen konnte, aber hätte man ihn dann noch etwas schönes angeboten, hätte er bestimmt nicht Nein gesagt. Ich habe mich nur immer gefragt wo er das ganze Essen läst."

Ginny musste Grinsen, stimmte Hermine aber zu.

Ron fing an leicht zu schmollen aber Ginny und Hermine merkten das, dass mehr gestellt war als ernst. Sie tranken ihr Butterbier und unterhielten sich über die schöne alte Zeit.

Nach einer ganzen Zeit schaute Hermine auf die Uhr und sagte:

„Mein Gott jetzt ist es schon zehn Uhr und er ist immer noch nicht hier aufgetaucht, so langsam bekomme ich aber auch einwenig Hunger. Ich kann zwar nicht so viel Essen wie Ron, sonst würde ich aufgehen wie ein Honigpferd aber das letzte was ich gegessen habe, das war Irgendwann heute Mittag."

„Ron hat es gut der kann Essen was er will und wird nicht dicker", sagte Ginny zustimmen zu Hermine.

„Hermine ich hoffe das du, wenn Sirius kommt, ihn aber auch einwenig fertig machst, dafür das es solange gedauert hat bis er wieder aufgetaucht ist."

Hermine nickte und sagte:

„Lass ihn erst mal kommen, dann sehen wir weiter."

Auf einmal war ein leises Kratzen an der hinter Tür zu hören. Alle schockten auf und Ron ging rüber zur Tür. Als er bei der Tür angekommen war, kratzte es wieder und Ron schaute zu Hermine und Ginny. Diese nickte kurz und Ron öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Nachdem er die Tür aufgemacht hatte, sahen die drei wie ein herunter gekommener Hund ins Zimmer kam und sich vorsichtig im Raum umsah.

Nachdem Ron die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte und sich zurück auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.

Stand Hermine langsam auf und ging auf den Hund zu der nun hilflos im Zimmer stand und sagte:

„Hallo Sirius!"

Der Hund schaute sich Hermine an und plötzlich verwandelte sich der Hund und vor Hermine stand ein Mann. Seine Sachen sahen alt und kaputt aus, auch sein Gesicht wirke müde und sehr mitgenommen.

Der Mann schaute sich Hermine von oben bis unter an und sagte dann:

„Hermine bist du das?"

„Ich hätte dich ja bald nicht mehr wieder erkannt, du bist seine so wunderschöne Frau geworden."

Doch Hermine verzog nicht einen Mine Ihres wunderschönen Gesichtes. Der Mann schaute nun zu den anderen beiden und stammelte:

„Und das …. das sind Weasleys oder?"

Er schaute Ron und Ginny an, musterte sie kurz und sagte dann:

„Du müsstest Ginny sein, auch wenn ich mich nur noch an ein kleines Mädchen mit Sommersprossen erinnern kann."

Ginny nickte und sagte, „Auch wenn du Ihn nicht richtig erkannt hast, aber das ist Ron!"

„Ron?"

„Oh, jetzt erkenne ich dich, ja in fünf Jahren verändern sich Menschen doch mächtig."

Sirius drehte sich nun wieder zu Hermine um, diese stand nun direkt vor ihn. Er wollte gerade was sagen aber in diesen Moment hat er so eine von Hermine geschossen bekommen, das er nicht mehr wusste was um ihn herum los war.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte schaute er wieder zu Hermine und sagte:

„Ich weiß ja, das fünf Jahre eine lange Zeit ist, aber erstens war ich mit Harry unterwegs und zweitens werde ich auf der ganzen Welt immer noch als Schwerverbrecher gesucht, ich wollte euch nicht in Gefahr bringen in dem ich bei euch aufgetaucht wäre."

„Das sind die billigsten Ausreden die ich je gehört habe und ich habe schon sehr viele gehört", sagte Hermine mit einer Wut in der Stimme, das selbst Ginny und Ron die Nackenhaare zu Berge stiegen.

Nachdem Sie das gesagt hatte bekam er noch eine weitere Ohrfeige von Hermine verpasst und sie fing an auf seinen Brustkorb mit Ihren Fäusten zu trommeln bis ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Sirius wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und blieb wie angewurzelt an seinen Platz stehen.

Als Hermine aufhörte mit den Fäusten auf den Brustkorb von Sirius einzuschlagen wollte er was sagen und schaute in die total verweinten Augen von Hermine.

Doch diese ging einen Schritt zurück und holte nur ein Pergament aus Ihrer Roben und warf es Sirius vor die Füße, dann drehte Sie sich um und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Lagerraum des Geschäftes.

Sirius schaute nun Ginny und Ron fragend an.

„Ich weiß, das es nicht gut war, was ich gemacht habe aber es war doch nur zu eurer Sicherheit", versuchte sich Sirius gegenüber den beiden zu rechtfertigen.

„Du solltest dir mal das Pergament auf den Boden vor deinen Füßen anschauen, ich glaube dann weist du warum Hermine so reagiert hat", sagte Ginny und nahm Ihren Bruder an die Hand, um mit Ihm zurück zu Sofa zu gehen. Sirius schaute fragend hinter den beiden her und schaute dann auf den Fußboden, wo das Pergament lag. Er nahm das Pergament vom Boden und blickte wieder zu Ron und Ginny.

„Wo ist Hermine hin gelaufen", frage er die beiden?

„Sie müsste im neben Raum im Lager sein und an deiner Stelle würde ich zu Ihr gehen nachdem du das Pergament gelesen hast", sagte Ron.

Sirius nickte leicht und ging langsam auf die Tür zu Lager zu. Als er durch den Türrahmen zum Lager ging, sah er Hermine am Fenster stehen und weinen. Er wollte zu ihr gehen, blieb aber stehen und folgte Rons Rat und rollte das alt wirkende Pergament vorsichtig aus. Er las den Briefkopf und wurde weiß wie die Wand. Er schwankte und stützte sich am Türrahmen ab. Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte las er das Pergament weiter.

* * *

**Das Zaubereiministerium **

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Sirius Black, **

**wie uns Doktor Hermine Granger vorgelegt und bewiesen hat sind sie zu unrecht von uns Verurteilt worden. **

**Dr. Hermine Granger hat Ihre Unschuld in allen Anklage Punkten bewiesen und wir das Zaubereiministerium möchte uns hiermit bei Ihren in aller Höflichkeit endschuldigen! **

**Dr. Granger hat über zwei Jahre nach Zeugen und hinweisen gesucht um Ihre Unschuld zu beweisen. Sie hat uns Zeugen vor gebracht und diese haben komplett zu Ihren Gunsten ausgesagt, des Weiteren hat Professor Albus Dumbledore alle diese Aussagen bestätigt und uns vollkommen von Ihrer Unschuld überzeugt. **

**Ohne die Kompetenz von Dr. Hermine Granger wären wir nie zu diesem Schluss gekommen, das wir einen Fehler gemacht haben. **

**All Ihre Habe und Besitz sind vom Zaubereiministerium wieder frei gegeben worden und da Sie zurzeit nicht auffindbar sind, wurde Dr. Hermine Granger als Verwalterin für ihr Hab und Gut eingesetzt bis Sie es sich bei ihr abholen können. **

**Da wir uns nicht in der Lage sehen Ihnen die zehn Jahre im Zaubergefängnis wieder gut zu machen haben wir uns erlaubt Ihnen als Entschädigung, eine hier nicht genannte Summe auf Ihr Konto bei der Zauberbank Gringotts zu überwiesen. **

**Dieses Geld soll Ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, einem sorglosen Neustart in der Zauberwelt zu verschaffen. **

**Des Weiteren übereignen wir Ihnen ein Haus das nahe an Hogwarts gelegen liegt. Alle Unterlagen und Bescheinigungen werden bis auf weiteres in die Hände von Frau Doktor Hermine Granger übergeben. Sobald sie wieder Auffindbar sind möchten wir Sie bitte sich bei uns zu melden damit wir uns Persönlich bei Ihnen Endschuldigen können. **

**Hochachtungsvoll **

**Der Zauberminister **

* * *

Als Sirius den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte brach er auf seine Knie zusammen und Tränen rollten ihn nun langsam über sein Gesicht. Er schlug seine Hände in sein Gesicht und sank vollständig in sich zusammen. 

Hermine die immer noch am Fenster stand drehte sich nicht um aber Sie musste mit bekommen haben das Sirius nun auf den Boden lag.

Nach einer weile raffte sich Sirius wieder auf und er ging nun langsam auf Hermine zu.

Als Sirius direkt hinter Hermine stand, drehte Sie sich langsam um und schaute in die roten und verweinten Augen von Sirius.

Auch Hermine hatte sehr rote Augen vom Weinen bekommen und Sie wischte sich die jetzt mit ihren Ärmeln von Ihrer Robe trocken.

Nach einer weile des Schweigens sagte Hermine sehr leise:

„Nun weißt du jetzt warum du so ein Riesen Dummkopf bist?"

„Ja, ja ich bin ein Dummkopf!"

„Jetzt weiß ich dass ich ein Riesen Dummkopf bin. Wegen mir ist Harry mit mir um die Welt gezogen, nur weil ich geglaubt habe, dass es viel zu gefährlich für mich in England ist."

Sirius machte eine Pause und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Hermine wie soll ich dir nur jemals Danken?"

„Wie soll ich das jemals können?"

„Wie?"

Sirius schwieg und schaute auf Hermine, diese schaute nur in seine Augen und sagte nichts.

„Bitte Hermine, bitte wie soll ich dir jemals Danken?"

Hermine schluckte, dann ganz langsam und sehr leise sagte Sie:

„Bring mich und die anderen morgen nur sicher zu Harry."

Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte Sie noch dazu.

„Und du wirst mir alles erzählen was mit Harry los ist."

Sirius sagte nichts, sonder nickte nur.

Nun legte Hermine ihre Arme um Sirius und legte Ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Hermine?"

„Ja!"

„Wie alt ist dieser Brief?"

„Wie lange ist es her das du diesen Brief bekommen hast?"

Hermine schaute ihn an und sagte: „Sirius ich glaube wir sollten jetzt wieder zu den beiden anderen gehen, sonnst glauben Sie noch wir hätten ein Verhältnis mit einander."

Sie schaute ob Ihre Robe richtig saß und ging wieder zu Ginny und Ron ins Zimmer, Sirius folge ihr.

Ginny schaute sich die beiden an und sagte:

„Es ist schön dich wieder in unsere Mitte zu sehen Sirius!"

„Danke!", sagte Sirius sehr leise.

„Aber bevor wir es uns hier gemütlich machen sollen wir Nachhause zum Fuchsbau reisen."

Ron packte die Sachen zusammen und fragte:

„Sirius hast du noch irgendetwas was du noch mit nehmen möchtest?"

„Ja, ich habe einen kleinen Rucksack um der Ecke hinter einer Mülltonne gelegt."

„Ich wollte ihn nicht im Hunde Maul schleppen wenn ich hier rein komme."

„Ich wüste ja auch gar nicht was mich hier erwartet. Und damit was mich hier erwartet, hätte ich nie mit gerechnet."

„Ach, was ich noch fragen wollte, wer hat euch diesen Raum zu Verfügung gestellt, kenne ich ihn?"

Ron wollte antworten aber Hermine war schneller:

„Wenn du raus gehst um deinen Rucksack zu holen, dann schau doch mal auf das Schild über den Laden! Vielleicht kennst du ihn ja!"

Ginny und Ron schauten Hermine an und mussten leicht anfangen zu Grinsen aber Sie versuchten sich nicht anmerken zulassen.

Sirius hatte es nicht gemerkt und ging los um sich seinen Rücksack zu holen.

Als er an der Tür angekommen war wollte er sich gerade wieder in den Hund Schnuffel verwandeln, als er Hermine anschaute und Sie sagte:

„Das bist du zwar nicht mehr gewöhnt aber versucht er doch mal als Mensch. Du bist kein kleiner Gangster mehr und in diesen Aufzug erkennt dich sowieso keiner."

Sirius schaute Hermine an, danach schaute in sich herunter.

„OK, aber ich bin es leider noch nicht wieder so gewöhnt, mach offen als Mensch zu zeigen."

Nun ging er als Mensch aus der Tür und nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zu war konnten sich Ginny, Ron und Hermine nicht mehr halten vor Lachen.

„Wenn der Ließt was über den Laden steht, denkt der bestimmt wir wollen ihn verarschen", meinte Ron.

„Nun, das ist er selber schuld", sagte Hermine.

„Er hätte sich ja mal umschauten können bevor er gekommen ist und zweitens hätte er nur mal im Lager auf die Kisten schauen müssen, da steht es doch dick und breit drauf."

Nach wenigen Minuten kann er wieder in den Raum, er schaute sich verstohlen um.

Als er Hermine und die anderen sah lief er Rot im Gesicht an.

„Na, weiß du jetzt wer diese edeln Leute sind, die uns hier Unterkunft gewähren", sagte Ron und nachdem er es gesagt hatte musste er wieder Lachen.

„Ja, ja wer den Spott hat braucht für den Hohn nicht zu sorgen und der Rest ist leider macht der Gewohnheit."

„Ich war wirklich viel zu lange weg, hier hat sich so viel verändert, ich glaube es wird lange dauern bis ich wieder normal hier leben kann."

Nachdem sich alle wieder betrugt hatte gingen Sie hinüber zum Kamin, Ron nahm einen Ledersack vom Kaminsims und holte ein wenig Flohpulver aus dem Sack, danach gab er Ginny den Sack und sagte.

„Ich werde als erster gehen, dann kann ich Bescheid sagen das wir kommen, es ist ja schon recht spät geworden und ich sage besser Mutter bescheid."

„Ginny du kannst bitte hier das Licht ausmachen und den beiden das Flohpulver geben."

Ginny nickte und nahm den Sack von Ron.

Ron stellte sich in den Kamin und warf das Flohpulver auf den Boden des Kamins, dabei rief er mit lauter Stimme:

„Zum Fuchsbau!"

Kurz danach war auch schon verwunden auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau.

Nun gab Ginny, Hermine einwenig Flohpulver und diese Stellte sich in den Kamin, genau dorthin wo Ron noch vor einigen Sekunden stand. Jetzt rief auch Sie:

„Zum Fuchsbau!"

Nachdem nun auch Hermine verschwunden war folgte Sirius und zum Schluss Ginny.

So das war nach langen warten das zehnte Kapitel „ Wiedersehen mit einen Alten Freund", ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es im Fuchsbau weiter. Und dann kann es nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Reise weiter geht.

Fortsetzung folgt…. (bestimmt!)

* * *

GRUß HARRY2004 

_Bei dem nächsten Kapitel kommen dann wieder Antworten auf eure Reviews. Schreibt mir bitte auch weiter eure Kommentare und Reviews, ich sehe das nur als anreizt besser zu werden und weiter zu schreiben. Einfach unten links den Button drücken und los schreiben, dies gilt auch für alle, die sich noch nicht bei FanFiction angemeldet haben. Selbst die können mir ihre Gedanken und Kommentare zukommen lassen, entweder per Review oder auch per E-Mail: _

_harry04ff yahoo.de . _

_Danke und bis zum nächsten mal euer Harry2004 _


	11. Kapitel 11 Der neue Fuchsbau

**Harry Potter **

**Der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf die paar ausnahmen, _

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling . _

• _Ich find es Super das ihr mich nicht vergessen habt , also wird weiter geschrieben, schreibt mir bitte auch so fleißig weiter. _

• _Wenn ihr was habt was ich noch in die Geschichte einbringen könnte dann schreibt und selbst wenn ich es in dieser Geschichte nicht unterbringen kann , vielleicht in der nächsten. _

• _Die nächste ? Ja , ich glaube ich hab da noch was ! _

• _Ich versuche auch recht schnell weiter zukommen mit der Geschichte aber es kann auch schon mal ein wenig dauern, nur nicht mehr soooo Lang !!! _

• _Ich habe wieder ein paar Antworten auf die Reviews geschrieben und am Ende mit eingebunden. _

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Der Neue Fuchsbau**

Als Ron im Fuchsbau angekommen war sagte er allen Bescheid die grade im Fuchsbau waren.

Wo dann Hermine im Kamin erschien waren Sie alle komplett im Raum um den Kamin versammelt.

Molly Weasley stürmte sofort auf Hermine zu und drückte Sie fest in ihren Armen, so das man denken konnte Sie wollte Sie in Ihren Armen zerdrücken, was ihr natürlich nie im Traum einfallen würde.

„Es tut so gut dich wieder zusehen, du hast dich aber mächtig verändert."

„Du bist zu einer richtigen gutaussehenden Frau geworden, wenn ich einwenig jünger wär und dann noch ein Mann, wer weiß, es wär bestimmt schwer mich, von dir fern zuhalten."

Im ganzen Raum brach ein Riesengelächter aus und Molly wurde mit Hermine gleichzeitig einwenig rot im Gesicht.

„Ist doch war", verteidigte sich Molly !

Und ein weiteres Gelächter füllte den Raum.

Molly schaute sich Hermine von allen Seiten an und holte erst mal Ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und setzte einen kleinen aber sehr wirkungsvollen Reinigungszauber an um Hermine von Ruß und Dreck zu befreien.

Und schon rumpelte es wieder im Kamin und Sirius stolperte im den Raum.

Er schaute sich unsicher um und als er sah das ihn nur lächelnde Gesichter entgegen strahlten, löste sich seine Anspannung und er Atmente erst mal Richtig durch.

„Einen schönen Guten Nabend Sirius, willkommen bei Freunden" , sagte Arthur Weasley das Familien Oberhaupt der Weasley.

„Hallo Sirius, jetzt bitte nicht erschrecken ich will dich nur Sauber machen."

„Ich wollte dich ja auch richtig Umarmen aber so lieber nicht."

Sirius schaute zu Molly und sah wie sie Ihren Zauberstab hob und nun auch Ihn vom Ruß befreite. Erst hätte er beinahe seinen Zauberstab gezogen und wäre auf Molly losgegangen aber er hatte noch einmal nachgedacht und wusste das Molly ihn niemals etwas antun würde. Deshalb berügte sich Sirius sehr schnell wieder und auf seinen Lippen war sogar ein leichtes Lächeln zu sehen.

„Einen Schönen Guten Abend wünsche ich euch allen zusammen, entschuldig mich bitte wenn ich hin und wieder auf einmal zusammen zucke oder meinen Zauberstab hebe. Das ist nicht Böse von mir gemeint aber in den letzten Jahren bin ich teilweise sehr Nervös und vorsichtig geworden. Das kommt davon wenn man immer in Angst unterwegs ist und glaubt hinter jeder Ecke ist jemand der etwas böses gegen einem im Schilde führt."

„Haben Sie dir es noch nicht gesagt", frage Arthur völlig überrascht???

Bevor Sirius antworten konnte krachte es wieder im Kamin und Ginny stand im Raum.

Molly eilte zu Ihrer Tochter und reinigte auch Sie vom Ruß und Dreck.

Sirius der alles mit peinlichster Genauigkeit beobachtet hatte, schaute nun wieder Arthur an um ihn zu antworten.

„Doch, doch Hermine hat es mir schon gesagt und hat mir auch den Brief gegeben aber glauben, das kann ich das noch lange nicht und der Rest, das ist leider die Macht der Gewohnheit."

Arthur nickte und sagte, „Na dann lasst uns erst mal alle in die Küche gehen, wir haben extra auf euch gewartet mit dem Abend Essen."

„Wir wollten an so einen Tag nur mit euch zusammen Essen."

Sirius schaute sich um und sah das fast die ganze Familie anwesen war.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly, Arthur und natürlich Ron und Ginny. Desweiteren waren noch zwei Frauen da, die er noch nicht kannte und Fred und George fehlten.

Als Sie in die Küche kamen, blieben von Hermine und Sirius die Münder weit offen stehen, denn wenn Sie nicht genau wüssten das Sie sich grade im Fuchsbau befinden, dann würden Sie es wohl nie glauben.

„Das ist ja unglaublich, was ist den hier passiert, die Küche ist ja nicht wieder zu erkennen", sagte Hermine und Sirius nickte nur noch, denn außer Nicken hätte er sowieso nichts mehr rausbekommen bei diesem Anblick.

„Wir haben euch doch gesagt, dass sich der Fuchsbau einwenig verändert hat", sagte Ginny und grinste.

„Einwenig ???"

„Ich kann hier so gut wie nichts mehr wieder erkennen, doch die Uhr die anzeigt wo ihr euch immer grade befindet, die ist noch geblieben aber der Rest, nee das kenn ich nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Fred und George haben das ganze Haus Renovieren lassen und es ist auch noch einwenig vergrößert worden", sagte Molly, wobei Sie wieder leicht Rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Arthur und ich wollten das zwar nicht aber wir konnten die beiden nicht davon abhalten. Sie haben uns auch nie gesagt was das alles gekostet hat. Wir wollten auch einwenig Geld dabei geben aber wir durften den beiden auch nicht den kleinsten Sickel dazu geben.

Sie haben nur gesagt das Sie jetzt das Geld dafür haben und das wir schon genug Geld für Sie und die Familie bezahlt haben. Wir haben nach der Zeit aufgegeben zu versuchen den beiden das Geld wieder zugeben, wir hatten keine Möglichkeit."

„Ach ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeben", sagt Arthur, „Das sind Rosemarie und Britta !"

„Rosemarie ist die Frau Percy und Britta ist die Freundin von Bill."

Sirius ging auf die Frauen zu und rechte Ihnen die Hand und stellte sich Ihnen noch einmal mit vollen Namen vor.

Was Sirius wunderte war, das die Frauen nicht im mindesten zuckten bei seinen Namen oder ihn auch nicht Ängstlich anschauten.

Die Weasley müssen Ihnen wohl die Wahrheit über ihn erzählt haben, dachte er sich.

„Fred und George wollen heute noch wieder kommen aber sie haben gesagt wir sollen nicht auf Sie warten, es könnte sehr spät in der Nacht werden und Draco und Cho kommen Morgen früh", sprach Molly zu den beiden.

Sirius schaute auf und sah in Ginnys und Hermines Gesicht.

„Ja, du hast schon richtig verstanden, Sirius."

„Draco ist Ginny Freund. Es hat sich sehr viel verändert in der Zeit, seit du und Harry nicht mehr bei uns seid.

Dracos Vater ist vor vier Jahren gestorben. Und Draco hat sich um hundertachtzig Grad verändert", sagt Hermine.

Sirius nickte und Sie setzten sich alle an den Küchentisch. Am Tisch war Platz für ca. 20 bis 25 Personen. Und die Küche war nach den Neusten Zauber stand eingerichtet.

Als alle sich gesetzt hatten, hob Molly Ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eine Tür, die von der Küche weck ging. Die Tür ging auf und ein Riesen Büffet kann in den Raum geflogen und alles stellte sich schön hergerichtet auf den Tisch, so das jeder nur noch zugreifen brauchte.

Nachdem Arthur ein Tisch Gebet gesprochen hatte, griffen alle Herzhaft zu. Alle hatten sehr großen Hunger und nach dem Molly zu Sirius gesagt hatte das er sich nicht zurück halten sollte, machte er seinen Teller noch mal Richtig voll. Wie er sagte hatte er seit vier Tagen schon nichts mehr Richtig gegessen.

Nachdem alle, auch Sirius satt waren schickte Molly die Männer ins Wohnzimmer und Sirius ins Bad.

Sie wollte erstmal essen lassen aber jetzt war es an der Zeit, das sich dieser Mann erst mal richtig sauber und Ordentlich macht. Die Frauen blieben bei Molly, um Ihr zu helfen die Küche wieder in Schuss zu bringen, was allerdings durch ein paar geschickte Zaubersprüche kein großes Problem war.

Nachdem Sirius sich erstmal Ordentlich gewaschen und gepflegt hatte, zog er ein paar Sachen an die Molly ihn zurecht gelegt hatte. Danach ging er zu den anderen Männern ins Wohnzimmer.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly und Ron waren schon im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf ihn. Als er rüber kam setzte er sich auf einen der Bequem aussehen Sessel neben dem Sofa.

„Sirius kann ich dir einen Whisky anbieten", fragte Arthur?

„Ja gerne, ich glaube den kann ich jetzt sehr gut gebrauchen."

„Ich kann das alles noch gar nicht glauben, es ist immer noch wie ein nicht aufhörender wunderschöner Traum."

Arthur nickte und ging zu einem Schrank um den Whisky mit Gläser zu holen.

Er stellte Sirius ein Glas auf den Tisch vor dem Sessel und schenke Ihnen ein.

„Noch jemand ein Glas", fragte Arthur in die Runde und hielt die Flasche leicht hoch, so das alle Sie sehen konnten. Bill und Charlie meldeten sich. Percy holte für sich und Ron jeden lieber eine Flasche Butterbier.

Arthur rechte Sirius das Glas und bot ihn noch eine gut aussehende Zigarre an, die er Danken Annahm.

„Die sind von Muggeln hergestellt worden, aus Kuba glaub ich", sagte Arthur zu Sirius, „Die hat mir Fred mitgebracht, er meinte in Kuba würde an alle Ecken Zigarren hergestellt und die würden das alles noch von Hand machen."

„Ich habe ihn gesagt er soll für mich nicht so viel Geld ausgeben aber er meine die wären nicht so teuer. Das wäre eine sehr Preisgünstige Marke und ich sollte mir da mal keine Sorgen machen."

Sirius schaute sich die Zigarre nun einwenig genauer an, er wusste nun ja das Fred und George ein Scherzartikel haben und er wollte nicht auf einmal eine Böse Überraschung erleben. Aber die Zigarre ist ok und schmeckte ihn wohl recht gut.

Sirius paffte einpaar mal genüsslich an der Zigarre und schaute sich dann die Banderrohle an, nachdem er gelesen hatte was auf dieser stand fing er einwenig an zu husten als ob er sich an dem rauch verschluckt hätte. Nachdem sich dies wieder gelegt hatte, schaute er zu Arthur hinüber und fragte:

„Äh Arthur, wie viel Zigarren hat er dir mitgebracht, wenn ich Fragen darf?"

„50 Stück hat mir Fred gegeben, warum ist was nicht in Ordnung damit?"

„Doch, doch deine Söhne müssen dich wirklich sehr Lieb haben, dir gleich 50 Stück davon zu schenken."

„Warum, was ist den mit den Zigarren", wollte Arthur nun wissen und er setzte sich in seine Sessel aufrecht.

„Ach , nichts !"

„Ich kenne diese Zigarren, der Präsident von Kuba raucht dieselben und Sie sind wirklich sehr gut."

„Der Präsident der Muggel in Kuba raucht genau die selben", frage Ron und Arthur wurde hellhörig ?

„Ja, ich war mal sein Gast und daher kenn ich die Zigarren."

„Du kennst diese Zigarren", fragte Arthur?

„Wie viel kosten die 50 Stück? Du weist es doch? Also sag mir wie viel mein Sohn für mich ausgegeben hat."

„Ich glaube nicht dass du das wirklich wissen willst Arthur!"

„Doch, nun las es dir nicht aus der Nase ziehen und sag es mir."

„Nun, ich habe Sie zum Vorzugspreis bekommen, weil ich ja der Gast von Präsidenten war aber auf den freien Markt?"

„Sirius !"

„Wie viel hast du bezahlt, will ich wissen?"

„Also ich habe 45 Gallonen bezahlt", druckste Sirius leicht belämmert dreinschauend.

„Was 45 Gallonen !!!"

„Sind die Jungs den von allen Guten Geistern verlassen!"

„Aber na ja für 50 Stück ist das zwar ein stolzer Preis, ist mal halt was anderes"

„Sind ja auch sehr gut!"

„Da kann man doch gar nichts sagen."

Sirius schaute nun noch bedrückter zu Arthur und sagte:

„Ich habe 45 Gallonen bezahlt, ohne Beziehungen hätten Sie 60 Gallonen gekostet aber nicht für 50 Stück!"

„Nein !"

„Wie viele hast du denn bekommen für das Geld", wollte Arthur nun wissen?

„Also für 45 Gallonen, na ja, dafür habe ich eine einzige Zigarre bekommen!"

„Was !!!"

„Eine Zigarre für 45 Gallonen ?"

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein, du musst dich geirrt haben Sirius."

„Nein, nein ich habe mich nicht geirrt Arthur, das sind schon diese Zigarren gewesen."

Arthur wurde weiß um die Nase und stammelte nur noch, „Das, das kann doch gar nicht sein!!!"

„Das wären ja, 2500 Gold Gallonen oder wie du sagst ohne Rabatt wären das ja sogar 3000 Gold Gallonen, nein das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte deine Kinder müssen dich schon sehr Lieben um dir so ein Geschenk zu machen!"

Selbst Ron und seine Brüder schauten nun mächtig geschockt in die Runde aber keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Arthur hatte es seine Stimme vollkommen verschlagen und er hielt sich seine Zigarre nun direkt vor die Augen und nach einiger Zeit schüttelte nur noch seinen Kopf.

Nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren und keiner im Raum auch nur einen Ton sagte, schaute sich Arthur um und sein Blick blieb bei Sirius haften der genüsslich mit der Zigarre qualmte und ein paar Ringe in die Luft Zauberte.

„Ich habe schon fünf von diesen Zigarre geraucht", sagte Arthur auf einmal und blicke weiterhin Sirius an, „Das sind so wie du sagst 300 Gold Gallonen plus die zwei die wir jetzt in diesen Moment rauchen sind das 420 Gold Gallonen die einfach in Rauch aufgegangen sind ?!?"

„Ja, ja deine Söhne müssen den Geschmack von Ihrem Vater geerbt haben."

Sirius musste Grinsen wo er dies sagte.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht, das darf ich nie Molly sagen, die bring die beiden um und Ihr werdet eurer Mutter dies auch niemals sagen sonnst könnt Ihr was erleben", sagte Arthur, wobei er seine Söhne anschaute.

Diese sagte nichts, sondern nickten nur einfach um Ihren Vater zu zeigen das Sie Ihn verstanden haben.

„Sirius, ich muss mich einwenig ablenken, erzähl uns doch bitte einwenig was bei dir in der letzten Zeit so geschehen ist."

„Damit will ich warten bis auch Hermine und die anderen aus der Küche hier sind aber du kannst mir einwenig erzählen, was hier in den letzten Jahren so alles passiert ist, damit ich wieder leicht auf den laufenden komme."

„O soll ich anfangen, was willst du wissen" fragte Arthur???

Sirius schaute sich im Raum um und holte den Brief aus der Tasche den Hermine ihn gegeben hatte.

„Wie und wann hat Hermine das Geschafft und seit wann bin ich wieder ein freier Mann in dieser Welt?"

Wieder schaute sich Sirius im Raum um und alle Schwiegen, als sich Ron meldetete.

„Hermine hat dir noch nichts weiter gesagt?"

„Sie hat dir nur das Pergament gegeben und hat dir nicht gesagt seit wann du frei bist und wie Sie dieses geschafft hat?"

„Nein, Sie hat mir nur diesen Brief gegeben und gesagt das ich ein Dummkopf bin."

Sirius holte sehr tief Luft.

„Und ich weiß jetzt das Sie vollkommen recht hatte, ich war ein Riesendummkopf und das habe ich Ihr auch gesagt!"

„Aber auf die Frage, seit wann Sie diesen Brief hat, schaute Sie mich nur an und Schwieg."

Nun ergriff Arthur wieder das Wort.

„Sirius, wie soll ich dir es nur sagen .......?!?"

Sirius Blick heftet sich nun an die Lippen von Arthurs.

„...... Nachdem Harry wie Ron und Hermine die Schule beendet hatten und Harry dann mit dir verschwand, um wie Harry es sagte, sich weiter zu Bilden und dich aus der Schussbahn n Sicherheit zu bringen...........

...... Nun ........ da ist, glaube ich für Hermine eine Welt zusammen gebrochen."

„Hermine war nach euren Weggang ca. drei Monate verschwunden, keiner weiß wo Sie in dieser Zeit gewesen ist. Sie hat keine Eulenpost angenommen oder hat sich auch bei niemanden gemeldet. Ich wollte schon beim Ministerium bescheid sagen aber ich habe es dann doch nicht getan, ich glaube ich wollte ihr Zeit geben euren Weckgang und vor allem Harrys Weckgang zu verkraften."

Arthur machte eine Pause und nahm einen Schluck Whisky aus seinem Glas.

„Nun eines Tages bekam ich im Ministerium eine Nachricht von einem Kollegen, das am Empfang eine Junge Dame nach mir gefragt hatte und das Sie mich bitte Sprechen wollte. Ich fragte den Kollegen, wer denn diese junge Dame sei und nachdem mir mein Kollege sagte das diese junge Damen Granger hieß lies ich Hermine sofort zu mir bringen."

„Als Hermine in mein Büro angekommen war sah ich eine Junge Frau vor mir stehen die nur gar nicht mehr so Kindlich aussah, wie ich Sie in Erinnerung hatte.........

......... Sie, ich...... ich weiß nicht ich glaube ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen der so ......... ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll... So Überzeugend und Stark wirke wie Hermine."

„Ich umarmte Sie kurz und bat Sie sich zu setzten, was Sie auch tat. Als ich Sie frage wo Sie gewesen ist, sagte Sie mir nur, das dass jetzt nicht so wichtig sei und das Sie sich jetzt erst richtig bewusst geworden ist, was sie für Aufgabe in Ihren leben hätte. Des Weiteren bat Sie mich das ich bitte keine weiteren Fragen darüber stellen sollte wo Sie gewesen war und das ich sowieso keine Antwort auf diese Frage zu erwarten hätte."

„Ich tat es und fragte Sie dann was ich für Sie tun könnte?"

„Nachdem Sie mir sagte, das Sie mit allen nur erdenklichen Mitteln deine Unschuld beweisen will, damit du und Harry wieder zurück nach England kommen könnt."

„Wuste ich das Sie es sehr ernst meinte und das ich es gar nicht erst versuchen sollte Sie davon abzuhalten.

Nachdem ich ihr gesagt hatte das es wohl keinen Anwalt geben würde der es versuchen wird dich zu verteidigen, weil diese viel zu viel Angst hätten aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen zu werden wenn Sie jemanden wie dich verteidigen würden."

Schaute mich Hermine noch eine spur Ernster an und sagte:

„Nun, dann müsse Sie es wohl selber machen, wenn es kein anderer aufbringen einwenig Mut zu zeigen und dich zu Verteidigen."

„Dann stand Hermine ohne ein Wort auf und ging richtig meiner Bürotür. Als Sie an der Tür angekommen war, drehte Sie sich um und sagte dann noch das Sie sich wieder bei mir melden würde und verschwand."

Keiner im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus sagte auch nur ein Wort, alle starten nur noch Arthur an und warteten darauf das er weiter reden würde.

„Dies wüsste bis heute nur Hermine und ich", Arthur schaute sich Sirius und seine Söhne an und bat Sie, das Sie diese Geschichte kein weiterer erfahren darf, außer wenn Hermine es erzählen möchte und das alle diese Geschichte für sich behalten sollten.

Seine Kinder nickten und Arthur schaute nur wieder zu Sirius der Arthur in seinem Glas noch einen Großen Schluck Whisky nachschenkte damit er weiter erzählen sollte, was er nach einen schönen Schluck Whisky auch tat.

„Zwei Tage nach dem Gespräch mit Hermine erfuhr ich das Sie sich an der Hexen Uni angemeldet hatte um Anwältin zu werden. Was ich nicht wusste war das Sie sich gleichzeitig auch in der Muggelwelt an einer wohl sehr bekannten Uni angemeldet hatte, um auch dort Anwältin zu werden, nur halt bei den Muggeln."

Sirius schaute Arthur mit ungläubigen Augen an.

„Sie hat sich gleichzeitig an einer Uni der Muggel- und an einer der Zauber- Welt angemeldet ?"

„Ja !"

„Und Sie hat an beiden Universitäten in einer Rekord Zeit Ihren Abschlüsse mit Auszeichnungen gemacht.

Danach hat Sie bei den Muggeln noch Ihren Doktor und bei uns in der Zauberwelt Ihren Professor gemacht."

„Professor ?"

„Ich habe zwar mittlerweile mit bekommen das Sie einen Doktor Titel besitzt aber das Sie auch einen Professor Grad hat wusste ich noch nicht."

Ron und seine Brüder schauten auch als ob Sie das heute zu ersten mal hören würden.

„Ja !"

„Es ist so !"

„Hermine kann sich wirklich Professor Doktor Hermine Granger nennen und Sie kann auch darauf bestehen das man Sie so anspricht. Der Doktor Titel der Muggel wurde vom Zauberministerium voll für Hexenwelt anerkannt.

Nur Sie hat darauf bestanden das Sie erst den Professoren Titel annehmen würde wenn Du und Harry wieder auftauchen würdest."

Ron seine Brüder und Sirius schauten sich ungläubig an doch keine wollte etwas sagen, Sie warteten gespannt das Arthur weiter reden würde.

Arthur nahm noch einen Großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und auch Sirius musste jetzt erst mal einen Schluck zu sich nehmen.

„Was ist dann weiter geschehen", fragte nun Bill der seinen Vater gespannt anschaute?

„Nun, nachdem Hermine mit Ihren Studien fertig war tauchte Sie wieder bei mir im Ministerium auf und fragte mich was man alles brauchen würde damit man eine Möglichkeit hätte dein Unschuld zu beweisen."

„Ich habe Ihr einige Sache oder auch Möglichkeiten genannt und Sie hatte sich bei mir bedankt und war wieder ohne einen weiteren Kommentar verschwunden."

„Vier Monate später suchte mich der Minister in mein Büro auf und sagte mir das eine Miss. Doktor Hermine Granger beim Zaubergericht das Zauberministerium verklagt hätte und das ein neues Verfahren angesetzt wurde in Sachen das Zauberministerium gegen Sirius Black. Doktor Granger wirft dem Zauberministerium vor nicht Ordnungsgemäß die Untersuchungen im Fall Black durchgeführt zu haben und Sie forderte die sofortige Freisprechung von Sirius Black."

„Ich wusste nicht was ich sagten sollte. Es war seit ich denken konnte oder soweit ich es wusste noch nie da gewesen das, dass Ministerium verklagt wurde und der Minister fragte mich, ob ich wüste was dies sollte. Es könnte doch wohl nicht jeder da hergelaufene ankommen und das Zauberministerium verklagen und dann ach noch in Sachen, die für das Ministerium eh schon nicht gut standen. Black war schließlich der einzige der es je geschafft hatte das Gefängnis Askaban auf nicht legaler Art zu verlassen. Also zu fliehen!"

„Der Minister war zu mir gekommen, da er wusste das ich Hermine kannte."

„Ich sagte ihn dann das wirklich nicht jeder das Zauberministerium verklagen kann aber wenn sich eine Dr. Granger das vorgenommen hätte das Ministerium zu verklagen, ja dann, dann würde das Ministerium wohl recht schlechte Karten haben."

„Des Weiteren sagte ich zum Minister das Hermine wohl auch einen Grund davon hätte, den ich aber nicht kennen würde."

„Was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach, obwohl ich wusste das Hermine deine Unschuld und deine Freiheit erreichen wollte damit du und Harry zurück nach London kommt."

„Hermine hat das Zauberministerium von England verklagt?"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder doch?"

„Das muß doch in allen Zeitungen gestanden haben und einen Riesen Wirbel erzeugt haben, so was kommt doch wohl nicht jeden Tag vor?"

Sirius schaute vollkommen fragend zu Arthur und der nickte einfach nur.

„Diese Frau ist unglaublich!!!"

„Ja, das ist Sie und Sie ist damit in die Geschichtsschreibung der Zauberwelt eingegangen", fügte Arthur noch dazu.

„Hermine hat über 60 Zeugen in das Gericht gebracht, all dehnen du entweder geholfen hast, nachdem du Verurteilst wurdest oder es waren alte Freunde von dir, die immer an das Gute in dir geglaubt haben."

„Sie hatte auch neben Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall noch vier weitere Lehrer von Hogwarts dazu gebraucht für dich auszusagen und was das erstaunliche war, Sie hat sogar auch Snape dazu gebracht für dich auszusagen. Des weiteren hat Sie aber jetzt frag mich nicht wie vier Todesser dazu gebracht für dich auszusagen."

„Diese vier Todesser hatte Sie dafür versprochen wenn Sie dafür sorgen das die Wahrheit endlich ans Tageslicht kommen würde, das Sie wenn du freigesprochen würdest, Sie alle bei Gericht verteidigen wurde. Was Sie auch im Anschluss gemacht hat."

„Des Weiteren hat Sie beweise an den Tag gefördert die nie zuvor beachtet oder benutzt wurden."

„Beim Suchen nach diesen Sachen hatte ihr Remus sehr geholfen und ich soweit es mir möglich war ohne das jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte das ich auf deiner Seite war."

„Und wie du heute weist hat Sie es geschafft deine Unschuld zu beweisen und dich in allen Anklage Punkten frei sprechen zu lassen."

„Der Minister hatte keine andere Wahl als dich wieder voll in die Gesellschaft ein zu gliedern und solange du nicht wieder auftauchen würdest alles Hermine zu geben, damit Sie deine Sachen verwalten konnte."

Sirius wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe schneller als es je möglich war und leerte sein Glas mit einem großen Schluck.

„Sie hat sich mit Todessern eingelassen?"

„Und das alles wegen mir ?"

„Ja !"

„Aber mach dir keine Sorgen!"

„Diese Todesser waren die ganze Zeit unter der Kontrolle von Remus und mir. Sie hatten auch keine Menschen getötet. Sie hatten nur für Unruhen gesorgt und haben kleine Schäden in der Zauberwelt angerichtet.

Nachdem Hermine Sie vor Gericht vertreten hatte, wurden Sie dazu verurteilt England für immer zu verlassen und mit Ihrer Familien nie wieder einen Fuß auf Englischen Boden zu setzten. Wenn Sie sich nicht daran halten sollten, würden Sie sofort ohne eine Verhandlung ins Gefängnis nach Askaban gebracht für den Rest Ihres Lebens."

„Sie wurden in vier verschiedene Länder verband wo Sie unter Kontrolle der jeweiligen Regierungen standen."

Sirius nickte und fragte nun.

„Und was ist mit Remus?"

„Den kannst du Treffen wenn das hier alles vorbei ist."

„Er ist nun fester Lehrer in Hogwarts."

„Er hat nie aufgehört nach euch zu suchen, für sich und natürlich für Hermine."

„Hermine hat das Ministerium auch dazu gebracht das Sie dafür gesorgt haben, das du in der Muggelwelt wieder ein Ehrbarer Mann bist."

„Wie lange ?"

„Wie lange ist das jetzt schon her", fragte nun Sirius?

„Ist dir es nie aufgefallen das du, nirgends mehr gesucht worden bist", fragte Arthur?

„Ich weiß es nicht, es kann sein das ich mich manchmal gefragt habe, warum es so ruhig um mich geworden ist aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, das ich wieder ein freier Mann bin. Ich war nur froh darüber und dachte, das wohl zur Zeit schlimmere Gangster ihr Unheil trieben, so das ich einwenig in Vergessenheit geriet."

„Nun, überleg mal, wie lange ist es ca. her?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ein oder anderthalb Jahre !?!"

„Sirius ich weiß zwar nicht ob ich es dir sagen sollte aber du bist schon seit ...."

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer ging auf und Ginny schaute in Zimmer.

„Ich soll euch fragen ob wir es uns nachher im Garten einwenig gemütlich machen sollten, es ist ein so schöne Nacht und es ist auch noch ausreichend warm draußen."

Arthur und Sirius schauten sich an und die Jungs an und danach sagte Arthur, „Ja wir kommen gleich zu euch raus in den Garten. Wir brauchen nicht mehr lange."

„Ja, ist in Ordnung!"

„Aber seit so nett und wartet auf uns mit dem Erzählen von Geschichten bis wir alle zusammen im Garten sind , ja ?"

„Ja ! Das machen wir", sagten die Männer alle zusammen und Ginny ging zurück in die Küche.

Sirius schaute nun wieder zu Arthur und dieser wusste ganzgenau was Sirius hören wollte.

„Sirius !"

„Ja !"

„Du...."

„Du bist seit zwei Jahren ein freier Mann!!!"

„Was !!!"

„Das kann nicht sein!"

„Doch es ist war."

„Und nachdem Hermine ein Jahr nach dir in der Zauberwelt gesucht hat, hat Sie die Zauberwelt verlassen und ist zu den Muggeln gegangen um dich und Harry dort zu suchen."

„Auch wir haben Hermine erst jetzt wieder gesehen."

„Sie war die ganze Zeit nicht mehr in der Zauberwelt gewesen."

Sirius brach im Stuhl zusammen und Arthur schickte seine Kinder schon mal raus um den Mädels zu helfen.

„Ich komme gleich mit Sirius nach!"

„Sag den Mädels dass wir noch was besprechen wollen und Sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten."

Die Jungs nickten und gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren aus den Wohnzimmer in die Küche wo die Frauen schön auf Sie warteten.

Arthur schüttete Sirius noch einen Schluck in sein leeres Glas, das Sirius immer noch in seinen Händen hielt.

„Komm Trink erst mal einen Schluck, dann geht es dir sicher gleich einwenig besser."

„Das glaube ich nicht Arthur, ich werde nie wissen wie ich mich je bei Hermine dafür bedanken sollte.

Ich stehe für immer in Hermines Schuld."

„Nun bleib mal ganz ruhig, wir werden für alles eine Lösung finden, heute ist heute und morgen ist der nächste Tag!"

„Nun las uns erst mal raus gehen zu den anderen und dann kannst du uns etwas von dir und Harry erzählen."

Sirius nickte und trank sein Glas mit einem Schluck leer.

Und das war es mit diesen Kapitel, es geht aber bestimmt weiter !

GRUß HARRY2004

**_Diesmal einwenig mehr Antworten als sonst !_**

**_Sorry !_**

**_Aber ich muß was Aufarbeiten !_**

_Hallo ,  
muss ganz ehrlich , die Szene , in der Ginny von dieser Orgie am See erzählt , find ich bisschen billig...  
Ansonsten gute Geschichte , dauert jetzt halt doch , bis sie Harry endlich in China treffen...  
Gruss , Jeel_

Hallo Jeel !

Sorry wegen der Orgie am See aber jeder hat beim schreiben mal klein

Angefangen, ich hoffe der nächste Erotikbereich der bestimmt

Kommt, der trifft mehr deinen Geschmack.

Zu deiner zweiten Frage, das Treffen mit Harry. Nun ich sag mal soviel

Wir kommen immer näher, vielleicht nur noch 1 oder zwei Kapitel

Danke Harry2004

* * *

_Hi Harry 2004,  
hey, wann schreibst du endlich weiter, bin schon gespannt wie es weiter geht. Hoffentlich bald, bite!  
küsschen Brchen_

Hallo Brchen !

Ein ausgefallener Name, wenn er richtig ist ?

Zu deiner Frage : „Jetzt, ich hoffe es gefällt !"

Ich lese auch grade eine von deinen Geschichten.

Küsschen zurück

Harry2004

* * *

_Hab schon gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt das du weiterschreibst, umso grösser war heute die freude nach dem ich dieses tolle Kapitel gelesen hab  
Gruss Cho_

Hallo Cho !

Ich find es Super das du gewartet hast und nun weiter liest !

Und ich schreibe weiter , das kannst du mir glauben

Bussi Harry2004

* * *

_hi  
Das hat aber lange gedauert. Ich musste alles noch mal von vorne lesen. gr  
Na ja, hatte auch was für sich. Sei dir verziehen gg XD  
Hat mir super gefallen.  
Hoffe du schreibst schnell weiter  
Minni_

Hallo Minni !!

Soll ich dir was verraten !

Nur so unter uns !

Auch ich musste einwenig meiner Geschichte noch mal lesen g

Aber sag es keinen. g

Jetzt wird es aber weiter gehen mit der Geschichte.

Bestimmt

Bussi Harry2004

* * *

_Super ! Bitte Schreib schnell weiter !  
Amber_

Hallo Amber-Kate !

Ist bereit in Arbeit!!!

Danke Harry2004

* * *

Bei dem nächsten Kapitel kommen dann die nächsten Antworten auf eure Reviews.

Schreibt mir bitte weiter, ich sehe das nur als anreizt besser zu werden und wieder für euch zu schreiben

Harry2004


	12. Kapitel 12 Die Sommernacht

**Harry Potter **

**Und der **

**Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004 _

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 12 – Die Sommernacht **

Nachdem Sirius sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich seine Tränen aus seinen Gesicht abgewischt hatte, die ihm gerade langsam die Wangen runter gerollt waren. Wollte er aufstehen und zu den anderen nach draußen gehen, doch Arthur griff nach seiner Schulter und hielt ihn noch einmal zurück. Sirius schaute erst auf die Hand von Arthur und dann in dessen Gesicht. Arthur nahm seine Hand wieder von Sirius Schulter und sprach:

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse Sirius, ich werde dem Zauberministerium morgen bescheid sagen das du wieder da bist aber nur wenn es dir recht ist? Auch wenn du erst noch mal eine weile unterwegs sein wirst, mit den anderen. Es wird wohl besser sein, damit sich die vom Ministerium schon mal langsam darauf vorbereiten können. Es wird wohl länger dauern, bis Sie das passende gefunden haben, wie Sie sich am besten bei dir Endschuldigen können. Viele sind bestimmt schon der Meinung und Hoffnung dass du Tod bist oder das man von dir nie wieder etwas hört."

„Muß das sein Arthur? Ich weiß nicht ob mir das so recht ist. Vielleicht ist es noch zu früh dafür."

„Sirius, was ist den los? Das Ministerium hat dich frei gesprochen, das kannst du uns mit Sicherheit glauben. Sie wollen sich nur in aller Öffentlichkeit bei dir Endschuldigen und soweit ich weiß möchte dich der Minister auch noch mal persönlich sprechen."

„Ist gut, aber ich werde erst dann mit Ihnen reden wenn ich mit Harry gesund und munter wieder hier in England bin."

Arthur nickte stillschweigend und die beiden gingen gemeinsam zu den anderen in den Garten hinter dem Fuchsbau.

Molly und die anderen hatten es sich schon gemütlich gemacht und warteten voller Ungeduld nur noch auf die beiden und als Sie aus dem Haus kamen, sagte Hermine, das sich Sirius doch bitte neben Sie setzten sollte. Als er dies tat, bot Hermine ihm noch ein Butterbier an, was er nur zu gerne annahm.

Arthur setzte sich zu seiner Frau. Sirius schaute sich vorwurfsvoll um aber dann fragte er vorsichtig Molly, ob er noch etwas zu Essen bekommen könnte, da er noch eine Kleinigkeit vertragen könnte. Molly schaute zurück zu Sirius und nickte natürlich sofort.

Alle anderen konnten sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Es war der Alkohol, den er mit Arthur getrunken hatte nicht mehr so gewohnt oder es konnte wohl auch einwenig viel gewesen sein. Aber aus diesem Grund wollte er erst noch einwenig Essen, damit die Wirkung des Alkohols einwenig gemindert würde. Molly war bereit aufgestanden und nachdem sie fragte ob noch jemand etwas wollte, ging Sie ins Haus und kam kurz darauf mit einem Teller zurück, dieser war bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Leckereien. Sie stellte Sirius den Teller hin und gab ihn auch noch eine Flasche mit Kürbissaft, zum spülen. Sirius bedankte sich bei Molly und nahm erst einmal einen guten Schluck vom Kürbissaft, bevor er anfing was zu Essen.

Ginny hatte für sich und den anderen Frauen ein paar Flaschen Wein aus dem Haus geholt und schenkte diesen nun ein. Molly fragte Hermine, ob Sie nicht wehrend Sirius am essen war, einwenig von sich erzählen wollte. Sie war schließlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei Ihnen gewesen und hätte bestimmt auch viel zu erzählen. Hermine schaute in die Runde und nachdem sie sich dachte, das Sirius bestimmt auch einiges erfahren möchte was in den letzten Jahre so passiert, sagte sie nur all zu gerne ja.

„Ginny, gibt's du mir noch ein Glas Wein, ich glaube das brauche ich um mich, an die letzten Jahre richtig erinnern zu können oder besser zu sagen. Ich brauche das Glas wohl, damit ich mich auch traue über die Letzten Jahre mit euch zu reden."

Ginny schaute Hermine einwenig verwundert an aber nahm dann, das Glas von Hermine und füllte es mit einen Süßen Rotwein. Danach schaute Sie noch, wer in der Runde auch noch einen Schluck Wein haben wollte, gab die Flasche weiter und setzte sich wieder auf Ihren Platz.

Hermine bedankte sich bei Ginny und nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wein, dann spielte sie mit dem Glas in den Fingern, bevor sie es wieder auf den Tisch abstellte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht so Richtig wo ich anfangen soll? Gebt mir mal ein paar Anregungen damit ich weiß wo ich anfangen kann oder was ihr noch nicht wisst aber unbedingt wissen wollt."

„Was hast du denn so gemacht, als du dich aus der Zauberwelt zurückgezogen hattest? Ich meinte was hast den so bei den Muggeln gemacht", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort?

Molly und Arthur schauten ihre Tochter mit leicht bösen blicken an.

„Ginny! Vielleicht sollte Hermine selber wissen, was Sie uns sagen möchte und was nicht", sprach Molly.

„Ist schon gut Molly. Ich weiß, das ihr mich schützten wollt, aber irgend wann werdet ihr es sowieso erfahren und dann ist es besser wenn ich es euch selber erzähle. Ich sollte es schließlich am besten wissen, ich war ja immer dabei, oder?"

Es folgte ein kurzes schweigen.

„Ich glaube, es ist sowieso an der Zeit, das ich mir meine Geschichte von der Seele rede und wer wäre besser dazu geeignet sie zu hören, als meinen Freunde. Ihr seit schließlich wie meine zweite Familie. Ich werde damit anfangen, zur der Zeit, wo ich meine ersten neuen Job in der Muggelwelt angetreten habe. Also als erstes habe ich mir eine schöne Wohnung gesucht, denn ich wollte nicht mehr in meinem Elternhaus leben. Ich wollte was eigenes habe und selbstständig werden. Ginny hat die Wohnung ja schon einmal gesehen."

Hermine schaute Ginny an und sie nickte.

„Es ist ein sehr schöne Wohnung, die würde mir auch noch gut gefallen", meine Ginny.

„Ginny? Willst du den Fuchsbau verlassen, mein Schatz", fragte Molly voller sorgen in der Stimme?

„Also Mutti, ich werde wohl nicht mein ganzes Leben hier im Fuchsbau wohnen bleiben. Aber wenn du wissen willst ob ich schon morgen hier ausziehen möchte, dann sagte ich nein. Wenn ich dann aber mal hier aus dem Fuchsbau ausziehe, dann sagte ich euch bestimmt früh genug bescheid. Jetzt wüsste ich noch nicht wohin ich ziehen sollte und ob ich alleine oder mit jemanden zusammen leben möchte."

Molly schaute zu Ihrer Tochter und wollte gerade was sagen, als Ginny weiter sprach.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mit Draco zusammen bleibe oder nicht! Wenn du das meinst, Mutti? Und ja Mutti, ich weiß, ihr habt mir gesagt hab, das ich hier solange bleiben darf, wie ich will und mit wem ich es will. So, nun sollten wir aber wieder Hermine die Möglichkeit geben, uns zu erzählen, was sie so alles erlebt hat."

Molly nickte nur noch und Hermine müsste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. Molly hätte bestimmt nie erwartet, von ihrer Tochter so etwas zu hören. Um die Situation zu lockern und das Thema zu wechseln richtete Ron nun das Wort an Hermine.

„Hermine, bitte las dich nicht weiter stören und erzähle uns jetzt, wie es weiter ging bei dir, nachdem du dir einen Wohnung beschafft hattest, bitte."

Hermine nickte und so berichtete sie ihre Geschichte.

„Also, wie ich schon sagte, ich habe mir eine neue Wohnung gesucht und nachdem ich diese komplett eingerichtet hatte, war ich am überlegen was ich nun machen wollte. Ich hatte mich bei der Uni der Muggel in London beworben und diese hatten mir dann einen Job, als Dozentin an Ihrer Uni im Bereich Jura angeboten, den ich dann auch angenommen hatte. Ich war bis heute die jüngste Dozentin an dieser Universität, die Sie je hatten aber es hatte alles wunderbar geklappt, dort. Die Schüler haben mich als Ihr Vorbild gesehen, denn Sie haben gemerkt, das wenn man es wirklich will, dann kann man sehr schnell, sehr gut werden kann. Ich habe an dieser Uni zwei Jahre Unterrichtet und hatte eigentlich immer recht viel Spaß bei der Sache aber da mir Harry und Sirius nicht aus dem Kopf gingen, fing ich selbst wieder an zu lernen. Obwohl ich in der ganzen Zeit keinen Kontakt zur Zauberwelt hatte, konnte ich Sie einfach nicht vergessen. Ich habe neben den Fächern die ich selber Unterrichtet hatte. Mich selber auch wieder auf die Schulbank gesetzt und habe dann gelernt, was ich nur konnte."

„Typisch Hermine, sie kann es nicht lassen", sagte Ron.

„Sei doch still und las Hermine weiter erzählen es wird gerade interessant", rügte Ginny ihren Bruder!

„Ja, ist schon gut, was hast du denn, noch schönes gelernt", antworte Ron einwenig sarkastisch.

„Ich habe neben meinen Unterricht, noch die Fächer Informatik, Geschichte und Medizin besucht!"

„Was! Das hast du alles noch gelernt? Und das alles neben deinen eigenen Unterricht? Wie hast du das alles unter einen Hut bekommen", wollte nun Ginny wissen?

„Ich habe einen Zeit Zauber verwendet, den ich in Hogwarts von Professor Mc Gonagall gezeigt bekommen hatte, Sie hatte mir gestattet es auch weiterhin zu nutzen, auch nach meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts, ich sollte nur sehr vorsichtig damit umgehen. Was ich auch bis heute gemacht habe."

„Was ist den bitte dieses Informatik für ein Fach, Hermine? Geschichte der Muggel kann ich mir ja noch vorstellen und Medizin der Muggel auch aber was ich mir unter Informatik vorstellen soll, weiß ich beim besten willen nicht", fragte Ron.

„Informatik Ron, kannst du dir am besten als das Zaubern der Muggel vorstellen!"

Ron und alle anderen schluckten und schauten Hermine verblüfft an, „Was die Muggel können Zaubern", fragte Ron?

„In Gewisserweise schon", antworte Hermine, „Die Technologie der Informatik erlaubt es den Muggeln, sich Weltweit ohne Zeitverlust mit jedem anderen auf der Welt zu Unterhalten oder auch jede Art von Informationen auszutauschen. Dieses können Sie z.B. mit Hilfe des Internets. Das ist eine Möglichkeit des Daten und Informations- Austausches in Digitalerform. Sie haben zum Beispiel die Möglichkeit in Amerika Getreide zu kaufen und dieses in Deutschland wieder zu verkaufen ohne das Sie England auch nur einmal verlassen müssen. Oder Sie besuchen ein Musik Konzert in Australien, sitzen aber in London, in ihren Sessel und hören es sich gemütlich von zu hause an."

Ron und die anderen schauten sich fragend an. Arthur war ganz gespannt was Hermine noch von den Muggeln wusste und fragte sie, ob sie noch ein weiteres Beispiel nennen könnte.

„Nun, wenn in England jemand gesucht wird z.B. Sirius , dann haben die Muggel die Möglichkeit dies per Internet der ganzen Welt innerhalb von nur wenigen Sekunden mitzuteilen. Das heißt, es wird ein Steckbrief mit Foto erstellt und diesen Steckbrief kann sich jeder auf der ganzen Welt elektronisch sofort anschauen. Wo und wann immer dieser es möchte."

Als Hermine ausgesprochen hatte, sagte keiner auch nur ein Wort und Sirius schaute Hermine mit großen Augen an.

„So weit sind die Muggel schon, das kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen", sagte nun Arthur.

„Ja, die Muggel helfen sich durch Ihre Erfindungen, ihr Leben leichter zu machen. In vielen bereichten in dem uns die Zauberei hilft, haben die Muggel sich eine Möglichkeit gesucht und gefunden sich auch zu helfen, nur ohne Zauberei."

„Was ist dann geschehen", sagte Ginny um die anderen von diesem Thema abzubringen und wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zugelangen.

„Na gut! Nachdem ich in diesen Fächern auch meinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, wollte ich was anderes machen und ich kündigte schließlich meinen Job an der Universität. Ich hatte nun wieder angefangen selber Nachforschungen über Harry und Sirius anzustellen. Ich wollte wissen wo Harry und Sirius waren! Ansonsten habe ich einfach nur, vor mich hin gelebt, nichts weiter."

„Du kannst uns doch nicht erzählen, das da sonst nicht mehr war, wer soll dir das den glauben", sagte nun Ginny.

„Nun ja, ich habe irgendwann einen Job in einen Cafe angenommen. Der war recht Interessant. Eines Abends kann ein junger Mann in das Cafe und nach kurzer Zeit merken wir beide, das wir keine Muggel waren, sondern beide aus der Zauberwelt stammten. Wir hatten uns dann recht angeregt unterhalten und von da an kam er regelmäßig in das Cafe und wir unterhielten uns, bis er mir eines Tages ein Angebot machte. Er fragte mich, ob ich nicht wieder Lust hätte in und für die Zaubererwelt zu arbeiten."

„Du hast wieder für die Zauberwelt gearbeitet", fragte Arthur, „das wusste ich ja gar nicht?"

„Ja ich weiß, ich wollte auch nicht, dass es in der Zaubererwelt bekannt wird. Aber ich glaube ich erzähle erst mal was ich gearbeitet habe, dann werdet ihr noch mehr staunen."

Hermine trank aber erst noch einen Schluck Wein, bevor sie mit erzählen fortsetzte.

„Nun, nachdem ich dann einige Tage später mich mit Dave verabredet hatte. Dave war der Zauberer den ich im Cafe kennen gelernt hatte. Also, wie ich schon sagte, ich hatte mich mit Dave verabredet das ich mir mal diesen Job anschauen wollte. Er hatte mir eine Adresse mitten in London gegeben wo ich vorbei kommen sollte. Als ich bei dieser Adresse angekommen war, schien nichts darauf hin zu deuten dass diese Adresse irgendetwas mit der Zauberwelt zu tun hätte. Ich dachte erst, das er mich verarschen wollte aber meine Neugier sagte mir das ich dennoch reingehen sollte und mir den Laden mal genauer anschauen sollte. Ich betrat also das Bürohaus und schaute auf die Tafel in der Eingangshalle. Ich konnte Namen von verschiedenen Firmen entdecken und stellte fest das die Firma die mir Dave genannt hatte in den dritt obersten Stockwerken war, also ging ich zum Aufzug und fuhr schließlich hinauf. Als ich aus dem Fahrstuhl ausgestiegen war, betrat ich eine große Halle, in der mir nichts Magisch vorkam. Einen junge Dame in Muggel Kleidung war zu sehen, die hinter einen Schreibtisch auf einen Stuhl saß und scheinbar an einen Computer am arbeiten war."

„Einen was", fragte Molly?

„Einen Computer, Molly. Das ist so etwas wie eine Schreibmaschine, nur mit Strom. Das hat auch etwas mit dem Internet zu tun, das ich vorhin erzählte."

Molly nickte, auch wenn jeder im Garten wusste, dass sie es wahrscheinlich doch nicht verstanden hatte.

„Nun zurück zu meiner Erzählung. Die junge Frau schaute auf und fragte mich ob sie mir helfen könnte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte ihr, das ich wohl im falschen Stockwerk wäre und wollte mich schon wieder umdrehen, um zurück zum Fahrstuhl zu gehen, als sie mich fragte wo ich denn hin wollte. Ich sagte ihr das mir ein Kollege diese Adresse gegeben hatte und das er sich mit mir hier treffen wollte aber das ich mich wohl im Stockwerk geirrt haben müsste. Dann fragte sie mich nach dem Namen von meinen Kollegen und als ich ihr den Namen sagte, meinte Sie nur dass ich hier wohl schon ganz Richtig wäre und ich sollte ihr bitte meinen Namen nennen. Ich hatte Sie wohl dann etwas fragend angeschaut aber ich nannte ihr meinen Namen. Als ich ihr meinen Namen sagt hatte, bat sie mich, das ich mich bitte kurz hinsetzen sollte, sie würde Dave sofort holen. Also setzte ich mich auf ein Sofa und nach ca. 5 Minuten kam Dave in Muggel Sachen aus einen neben Zimmer und begrüßte mich herzlich. Wir gingen in sein Büro und dort erklärte er mir was Sie hier im Büro machen würden und ob ich nicht Lust hatte auch hier zu Arbeiten."

„Und was war das für ein Büro", wollte Arthur nun wissen?

„Nun Arthur, dir sollte dieses Büro bekannt sein, es ist eine Außenabteilung des Zauberministerium. Die Abteilung für Rechtsangelegenheiten und Zusammenführung zwischen der Muggel und der Zauberer Welt."

Arthur holte tief Luft und stotterte dann, „Aber das heißt ja, dass wir indirekt sogar Kollegen sind."

„Ja, aber ich habe dafür gesorgt das niemand, der nicht in diesem Büro am arbeiten war, etwas von mir erfuhr. Ich hatte Dave gesagt, das ich das zur Zeit nicht wollte, das jemand von außen, etwas von mir erfährt und er war damit einverstanden. Ich habe in diesen Büro auch nur im Bereich Muggelkontakte gearbeitet, das heißt ich habe das Büro beraten im allen was das Muggelrecht anging und ich habe mit der Muggelregierung von England zusammen gearbeitet, in den Bereichen, die das Zauberrecht betrafen."

Arthur wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, „Ich habe durch den Bereich dem ich im Ministerium unter mir habe immer wieder mit diesem Büro zu tun und ich war auch schon mehr als einmal dort, ich habe sogar mehrfach mit Dave gesprochen und ich habe nie was davon mitbekommen das du dort am arbeiten warst, ne ne, wie ist das nur möglich?"

„Arthur, soll ich dir was sagen, ich bin mittlerweile sogar der Boss von Dave und er wusste ganz genau, das wenn er mit dir gesprochen hat, das du mich kennst, er hat mir zur Liebe, dir aber nie von mir erzählt."

Arthur war baff, „Das kann doch gar nicht sein, wie ist das möglich? Hermine, du bist mittlerweile fast genauso bekannt wie Harry, du bist die, die Sirius Black Unschuld bewiesen hat! Und keiner hier bei uns bekommt mit das du wieder in der Zauberer Welt bist, wie ist das möglich?"

„Das ist möglich weil ich nicht in der Zaubererwelt am Arbeiten war, sondern die ganze Zeit nur bei den Muggel war auch wenn ich dort für die Zauberwelt gearbeitet habe. Ich bin hin und wieder auch mal in der Zaubererwelt gewesen aber nicht in England. Ich habe die Winkelgasse oder andere magische Orte in England gemieden, ich wollte nicht das mich dort jemand sieht, ich habe mir gedacht das alles was in London und England magisch ist, das könnte mich an Harry erinnern und aus diesen Grund wollte ich diese Orte meiden."

Das mussten erst einmal alle verarbeiten und Hermine nahm einen weiteren Schluck von Ihren Wein.

„Hermine, Hermine da hast du uns ganz schön an der Nase herum geführt. Es ist fast unglaubwürdig, das es nie jemand mitbekommen hat, ich glaube das schafft kein zweiter", sprach nun Molly und Arthur nickte.

„Aber noch eine Frage hätte ich?"

„Ja, Molly?"

„Was sollen wir darunter verstehen, das dieser Dave das aus Liebe zu dir gemacht hat?"

„Molly, du achtest aber auch auf jedes Wort."

Jetzt wurden auch die anderen hellhörig und fragten nach.

„Ja, das stimmt, du hast gesagt aus Liebe zu dir", wiederholte nun Ron.

„Nun, das ist folgender maßen, Dave hatte sich schon bei unseren ersten Treffen im Cafe in mich verkuckt. Er hat mir auch schon mehrfach versucht das deutlich zu machen, nur habe ich ihm auch schon mehrfach zu verstehen gegeben, das er ein wunderbarer Mann ist aber ich leider seine Liebe nicht erwidern kann, da ich meine komplette Liebe nur Harry zukommen lasse."

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Ginny."

„Jetzt habe ich aber auch mal eine frage, was wäre wenn Harry diese Liebe nicht erwidert?"

„Ginny! Wie kannst du nur so eine frage stellen, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen", erhob sich die Stimme von Molly.

„Nicht Molly! Las gut sein! Ginny, ….. die Möglichkeit kann sein aber ich werde erst darüber nachdenken wenn Sie eintreten sollte. Thema beendet."

Und Hermine sagte kein weiteres Wort mehr, zu diesem Thema. Sie nahm nur noch Ihr Weinglas und lehrte es mit einem Schluck.

„Ich glaube Hermine hat nun genug erzählt und wir lassen jetzt Sirius zu Wort kommen. Er dürfte mittlerweile aufgegessen haben, so das ihn nichts beim reden hindern kann", stellte Arthur fest und schaute in Richtung von Sirius.

Dieser nickte und zündete sich die Zigarre wieder an, die ihm beim rausgehen in den Garten ausgegangen war.

_(Zigarren die man nicht ständig raucht, gehen von erleine aus! Nur zur Erläuterung.) _

„Als erstens möchte ich mich noch mal für Speis und Trank bedanken und nicht zu vergessen, möchte ich mich noch einmal bei Arthur für diese wundervolle Zigarre bedanken."

„Aber bitte Sirius! Nichts zu danken, das sollte doch wohl so sein, oder nicht? Ich werde deinen Dank an unsere Kinder weiter geben, wenn Sie nachher kommen", antworte Arthur mit einen gestellten lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Aber nun fang bitte an!"

„Hermine", fragte nun Sirius?

„Ja"

„Ist er dir recht oder sollen wir meine Geschichte morgen erzählen?"

„Nein, ich bin schon sehr gespannt, bitte lass dich nicht beirren und fang an zu erzählen."

Hermine wollte sich gerade zurück in ihren Korbsessel setzten als sich Percy zu Wort meldete.

_So, aber mehr erst im nächsten Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich weiß ich bin gemein aber ich brauchte gerade mal eine kleine Denkpause. g _

_Ich bin schon am nächsten Kapitel, ich werde ich auch beeilen. Sorry ! _

_Jetzt habe ich hier noch ein paar Kommentare von euch auf das letzte Kapitel und wie immer meine Antworten, ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat und ihr schön weiter liest und nicht vergehst mir weiter hin Kommentare ( Reviews ) zu schreiben. _

_Bis dann euer Harry2004_

* * *

**Fidi : **

Es ist irgendwie verständlich das Sirius nach so einer langen Zeit paranoid geworden ist.  
Aber zwei Jahre? Wann haben Harry und Sirius sich denn getrennt? Harry hätte es doch sicher mitbekommen.  
War ein wegweisendes Kapitel.  
Fidi

_Hallo Fidi ! _

_Danke für deinen Kommentar! _

_Das mit Sirius hast du glaube ich ganz gut gesehen und ich glaube es ist auch sehr verständlich. _

_In der zweiten Sache mit den zwei Jahren, nun es kann sein das ich das noch mal einwenig überdenken muß und ich einwenig mit den Zeiten durcheinander gekommen bin. (mal schauen!) g _

_Aber aus welchem Grund sollte Harry mitbekommen haben das Sirius frei gesprochen würde? Harry war doch immer mir Sirius unterwegs und ob Sie _

_die Zeit hatten im in oder Ausland immer jede Zeitung aus England zu lesen, na ich weiß nicht! Wenn jemand gesucht wird, dann wird meistens viel Wind darum gemacht aber wenn eine Unschuld bewiesen wird dann kann das auch schon mir eine kleine Zeile in einer Zeitung sein. _

_Oder nicht ? _

_Aber ich möchte nicht viel mehr verraten, also bitte weiter lesen und Spaß beim lesen haben. _

_Danke Harry2004 _

**Choooo : **

Ein aufschlussreiches Kapitel  
das wieder mal super war.  
Jetzt freu ich mich schon mal wenn Hermine unseren Harry trifft

_Hallo Cho ! _

_Danke für deinen kurzen aber Positive Meinung über das letzte Kapitel. _

_Und ich verspreche, Harry und das Treffen ist fast schon an der Reihe. gg _

_Bussi Harry2004 _

**Minnilein : **

Hihi  
Kommt davon, wenn man uns einfach so lange warten lässt.  
Strafe muss sein.  
Jetzt kommt ja der richtig interessante Teil. Freu mich schon. Ich finde, Harry und Sirius passen so genial zusammen.  
Bis Später  
Minni

_Hallo Minnilein ! _

_Solche Strafen kann ich wohl gerade noch ertragen aber mehr darf es nicht sein! (Bitte !) _

_Ich versuche auch, das der interessante Teil jetzt auch schön weitergeht, versprochen! _

_Mit dem genial zusammen passen, das las ich jetzt mal kommentarlos im Raum stehen, vielleicht später mal. _

_Bussi _

**Brchen : **

Hi Harry2004,  
hab einen Luftsprung gemacht, als ich ein neues Chap per Alert angezeigt bekommen hab, deine FF ist wirklich super, Ich hätte gern Sirius Gesicht gesehen, als Arthur ihm gesagt hat, das er schon seid zwei Jahren dank Hermine, ein freier Mann ist und nicht mehr gesucht wird. Schreib bitte ganz schnell weiter. Bin schon unheimlich auf deine nächsten Chaps gespannt.  
küsschen  
Brchen

_Hallo Brchen ! _

_Ich danke dir für deinen Kommentar. _

_Ich muß sagen, wenn du das Gesicht von Sirius sehen wolltest , dann hätte ich gerne mal deinen Luftsprung gesehen. g _

_Ich hoffe ich treffe auch weiterhin deinen Geschmack…. _

_Aber Bitte bleib auf dem Boden, wenn nicht könnte es dir schwer fallen weiterhin die Kapitel zu lesen und was noch wichtiger ist, wenn du vom Boden abheben solltest, wer soll dann die Super Kommentare schreiben ? _

_ggg _

_Bussi Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

_Danke noch mal an all die, die Kommentare geschrieben. Danke auch an die, die nur die Geschichte gelesen haben aber noch keinen Kommentar geschrieben haben. Vielleicht kann sich der ein oder andere doch noch dazu hinreisen lassen einen Kommentar ( Reviews ) zuschreiben. Das wäre Super! _

_Bei dem nächsten Kapitel kommen auch die nächsten Antworten und Danksagungen auf eure Reviews versprochen. (schreiben, schreiben und noch mal schreiben, ich mach das auch für euch!) _

_Wenn einer noch mal ein paar Idee haben sollte, was Personen, Namen oder Orte sowie andere Sachen angeht, dann schreib mir. Entweder werde ich die Anregungen noch in dieser Geschichte mit verwenden und wenn nicht das in der nächsten Geschichte. _

**_Achtung !_**

_Wie mir noch aufgefallen ist! _

_Mit diesen Kapitel habe ich über 40.000 Wörter in diese Geschichte geschrieben! _

_Ich glaube , da kann ich mir auch mal selber auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen : _

_Doch das hast du gut gemacht! _

_DANKE auch an euch die Leser! _

_Ohne eure Kommentare (Reviews) und Anregungen wäre es nie dazu gekommen! _

_D A N K E ! _

_Eurer Harry2004 _

_Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: _

_„harryff04 et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen. _


	13. Kapitel 13 Der Bericht Teil I

**Harry Potter und** **der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

• _Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es war jetzt schnell genug Online. _

• _Ich versuche auch recht schnell mit der Geschichte weiter zukommen aber leider kann ich noch nicht Zaubern und man muß der Fantasie auch Ihren Lauf lassen. _

• _Da dieses Kapitel recht schnell Online ist, konntet ihr nicht viele Reviews schreiben und so fallen die Antworten auf die Reviews heute einwenig mager aus. _

• _Ich find eure Kommentare aber Super, schreibt mir bitte auch schön fleißig weiter eure Kommentare (Reviews) damit ich weiß das ich weiter machen soll. _

• _Wenn ihr was habt was ich noch in die Geschichte einbringen könnte dann schreibt und selbst wenn ich es in dieser Geschichte nicht unterbringen kann, vielleicht in der nächsten. _

• _Die nächste ? Ja, ich glaube ich hab da noch was! _

• _Ich versuche auch recht schnell weiter zukommen mit der Geschichte aber es kann auch schon mal ein wenig dauern, nur nicht mehr soooo Lang! _

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Der Bericht Teil I**

„Hermine? Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Ja, Percy sicher."

„Ich muß mich doch einwenig über dich wundern."

„Warum musst du dich über mich wundern?"

„Nun, ich finde es gut, was du bis heute gemacht hast und ich finde es echt Super, das du dich so für all die verschiedenen Sachen und Personen eingesetzt hast. Aber es wundert mich doch schon einwenig dass ausgerechtet du, für das Zauberministerium arbeitest."

„Aber warum Percy? Darf ich nicht für das Zauberministerium arbeiten?"

„Doch schon, aber…"

„Aber, was Percy?"

„Ja, wie soll ich es sagen? Wir, ich meine, nun wie wir ja alle wissen, warst du und einige andere Leute nicht immer auf der Seite des Ministerium."

„Das stimmt aber auch du hast feststellen müssen das es nicht immer alles gut war, was das Zauberministerium gemacht hat, oder Percy?"

„Ok, das stimmt! Aber es war immer noch unsere Regierung und der sollte man doch vertrauen! Aber es wundert mich doch schon einwenig dass du dich entschlossen hast, doch für das Ministerium zu arbeiten. Ich hoffe nur dass dir die Arbeit Spaß macht. Ich bin jedenfalls sehr mit meinen Job zufrieden."

Hermine lächelte und nahm ihr Glas Wein um einen weiteren Schluck zu trinken.

„Ich bin eigentlich auch ganz zufrieden mit meinen Job. Außerdem ist die Aufgabe die ich habe, ja nicht gegen das Volk zu arbeiten oder so. Ich versuche schließlich mit zu helfen, das sich die beiden Welten der Muggel und der Zauberei näher kommen und das sich diese besser verstehen und akzeptieren können. Aber nun würde ich gerne über etwas anderes Reden oder besser ich würde gerne mal was anderes hören, wenn recht wäre."

Percy stellte sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und nickte Hermine zu.

„Sirius! Würdest du jetzt bitte erzählen, was du und Harry gemacht habt und was Harry in die jetzige Lage gebracht hat!"

Sirius setze sich aufrecht in den Gartenstuhl und schaute sich in der Runde um.

„Ja, Hermine. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich es tun."

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir."

„Nun, wo soll ich am besten anfangen..."

„Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang", sagte Hermine und ein leichtes Lachen war im Garten neben dem Fuchsbau zu hören.

„Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein Hermine, also...", Sirius holte tief Luft und nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Also ... nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine mit der Schule fertig waren, hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Er sagte mir, dass er zu dieser Zeit leider keine Möglichkeit sah, wie er meine Unschuld beweisen könnte und dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn ich eine Zeitlang wieder untertauchen würde. Was Harry betraf sagte mir Dumbledore, das er Harry den Vorschlag machen wollte, einen Freund von ihm zu besuchen. Dieser sollte ihm helfen, seine noch schlummere Macht vollständig zu wecken und zu erkennen, so das er in der Lage wäre, jeden Gegner mit seiner vollen können und Macht zu schlagen."

„Seine gesamte Macht zuerkennen? Was soll das heißen", fragten Ginny und Hermine im selben Moment?

„Ja, ich weiß, das ist nicht so einfach zu verstehen aber wartet bitte noch einwenig ab, ich komme noch dazu es zu erläutern", antwortete Sirius und erzählte weiter.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Dumbledore hatte Harry vorgeschlagen, das er sich mit einen Freund von Dumbledore treffen sollte, der Harry die Möglichkeit bieten könnte, sein Wissen und seine Macht noch einwenig zu verbessern. Und nachdem Harry einverstanden war unter der Bedingung dass ich ihn begleiten durfte, waren wir gemeinsam aufgebrochen. Ich wollte mit Harry Reisen, er musste mich also noch nicht einmal Überreden. So waren zwei Sachen auf einmal gelöst. Erstens war es für Harry wichtig gewesen das ich mit ihm gehe und zweitens hatte ich die Möglichkeit ihn zu begleiten und eine Zeit aus England zu verschwinden."

Nun schwieg Sirius einwenig und schaute dann Hermine traurig an, bevor er weiter erzählte.

„Harry wollte eigentlich das Hermine uns begleitet aber…"

„Aber was", knurrte ihn Hermine nun leicht an.

„Aber ich und Dumbledore waren der Meinung, das es erstens nicht so lange dauern würde bis Harry und ich wieder zurück in England, sein würden und zweitens das es für dich Hermine zu gefährlich wäre, uns zu begleiten, einen gesuchten Schwerverbrecher und einen Jungen der vom Bösen verfolgt wird. Also hatte ich Harry davon überzeugt, das wir schnell wieder zurück sind und das es so besser für uns alles wäre, besonders für dich Hermine."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und schaute Sirius etwas zornig an. Sirius bemerkte es aber er versuchte es zu übersehen und sprach schnell weiter.

„Heute weiß ich, dass es einer der größten Fehler war, die ich je gemacht habe und ich kann mich bei dir Hermine nur noch einmal entschuldigen Hermine. Auch Dumbledore kannst du heute keine Schuld mehr zu weisen, denn ohne ihn würde ich heute nicht hier sein und wir könnten uns auch nicht unterhalten. Dumbledore ist schon nach sehr kurzen Zeit aufgefallen, das wir einen Fehler gemacht hatten und er hat auch alles versucht diesen Fehler rückgängig zu machen, nur leider hatte er nicht die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Als wir London verlassen hatten und Richtung Frankreich unterwegs waren, zu dem Freund von Dumbledore, war alles noch in bester Ordnung. Ich hatte Harry an Anfang als Hund begleitet und das erste Stück der Reise sind wir mit dem Zug gefahren. Harry war sehr traurig gewesen das er sich von dir verabschieden musste aber ich hatte versucht ihn immer wieder abzulenken. Um das zu schaffen habe ihn mit Übungsaufgaben gefüttert, die er so schnell wie möglich lösen sollte. Immer wenn wir ein neues Tages Ziel erreicht hatten, musste Harry die nächste Aufgabe lösen. Mal habe nach bestimmten Heilmittel für außer gewöhnliche Krankheiten gefragt. Dann sollte er eine Möglichkeit finden, um mit Zauberei ein von mir gestelltes Problem zu lösen."

Sirius erzählte weiter, wie Sie sich in Richtung Frankreich durch geschlagen hatten. Allen im Garten waren so gespannt, das er ihnen jedes keine detail erzählen musste. Wie Sie mit der Eisenbahn bis ans Meer gefahren sind und nachdem Harry vollkommen begeistert war, von so viel Wasser auf einen Fleck, sind Sie mit der Fähre weiter nach Frankreich gereist. In Frankreich angekommen hatte Sirius einen Zauber über sich und Harry gesprochen, so dass Sie die französischen Sprachen verstehen und reden konnten. Das letzte stück Ihrer Reise haben Sie dann mit dem Reisebus hinter sich gebraucht, erzählte Sirius.

„Wir waren vier Monate bei dem Freund von Dumbledore und Harry hat sehr viel neues über sich und das Zaubern gelernt, selbst ich habe einige Sache gelernt, die ich noch nicht kannte aber so gut wie Harry es machte konnte , war es mir nie möglich gewesen. Ich darf euch den Namen von diesen Freund leider nicht nennen, das müssten Harry und ich versprechen aber vielleicht, hab ihr irgendwann mal die Möglichkeit, ihn selber kennen zu lernen. Nachdem Harry fertig war mit lernen bzw. wo der Freund von Dumbledore an den Punkt angekommen war, wo er Harry nichts mehr beibringen konnte, schickte er uns zu einen anderen Freund der in Deutschland lebte und wir machten uns wieder auf den Weg. Immer wieder haben wir die Transportmittel gewechselt, um mögliche Verfolger sicher abzuhängen. Der schönste Teil war wohl, wo wir uns ein Motorrad ausgeborgt hatten. Ich habe selten in der Zeit, einen so fröhlichen Harry bei mir gehabt. Das letzte Stück waren wir aber wieder zu Fuß unterwegs, bis wir bei diesen Deutschen Freund angekommen waren. Was Harry dort erlernt hatte, war schier unglaublich, plötzlich konnte er Sachen, die ich noch nie gesehen habe oder wovon ich auch noch nie etwas gehört habe, ich könnte keinen Zauberer benennen der jemals die Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte, diese Sachen so zu beherrschen oder sie gar vorzuführen."

„Was waren das für Sachen oder Zauber Sirius", wollte Arthur wissen?

„Nun, Harry erlernte Zauber, die wirklich kein anderer Zauberer jemals zuvor gemeinsam konnte. Ein Teil dieser Zauber standen nur in sehr alten Büchern und selbst dort waren es teilweise nur Gerüchte gewesen. Keiner der Schreiber hätte es selber gekonnt oder es jemals gesehen. Was Harry da auf einmal für Zaubereien konnte, das kann ich euch kaum beschreiben, er kann heute auch komplett neue Zauber entwickeln und diese dann weiter geben, so das ein anderer Zauberer oder eine Hexe diese dann lernen und beherrschen kann."

„Diese Gabe haben nur sehr wenige Zauberer oder Hexen, soweit ich weiß kann selbst Dumbledore das nicht oder nur bei ganz kleinen und leichten Zaubersprüchen", unterbrach in Hermine.

„Harry ist echt ein Wunder der Zauberwelt. Ich kann euch gerne mal so einen Zauber zeigen, es ist zwar nur ein recht einfachen aber er ist von Harry."

„Ja, bitte! Das würde uns bestimmt alle sehr Interessieren", sagte Hermine.

Sirius stellte sich hin und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Er überlegte was er für einen Zauberspruch vorführen sollte, der auch einen Eindruck des Erstaunens Hinterlassen würde.

„Ich glaube mir ist ein schöner Zauberspruch eingefallen! Der ist außergewöhnlich und nützlich zu gleich."

Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf die Leere Weinflasche und sprach:

**„wieno des sala pin of new the Weasley" **

Nachdem er diesen Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte, kann ein ganz dünner rötlicher Strahl aus seinen Zauberstab und verschwand langsam in der leeren Weinflasche. Die Weinflasche leuchtete dann einmal hell rot auf und danach war die Flasche wieder voll mit einem schönen Rotwein. Sirius nahm sich dann die Flasche und goss sich ein Glas voll ein.

„Ihr könnt eure Münder wieder zumachen", sagte Sirius als er fertig war mit dem einschenken des Weines.

„Du hast jetzt gerade Wein aus der Luft geholt und dann wieder in eine Flasche gebracht, das ist unglaublich", rief Ron schon fast.

„Nein, bleib bitte ganz ruhig. Ich habe keinen Wein aus der Luft geholt sondern aus euren Keller."

„Wie aus unseren Keller. Du warst doch die ganze Zeit hier bei uns gewesen", wollte Molly wissen.

„Nun, wenn wir Wein aus der Luft Zaubern könnten , warum sollte dann noch welcher angebaut werden? Das der Wein Irgendwo her kommen muss, sollte klar sein. Ich habe doch im Zauberspruch gesagt von wo ich den Wein gerne hätte **_'the Weasley'_**!"

„Ja, das stimmt", meldete sich Hermine wieder zu Wort und stupste Sirius mit Ihren leeren Weinglas an. Sirius verstand diesen wink natürlich sofort und schenke Hermine noch einwenig Wein nach.

„Danke", sagte Hermine und grinste Sirius an, bevor sie einen genüsslichen Schluck aus Ihrem Glas zu sich nahm.

„Diesen Zauberspruch konnten wir unterwegs manchmal recht gut gebrauchen."

„Wie, das versteh ich jetzt aber nicht so Richtig", fragte Artur jetzt in Richtung Sirius.

„Nun, wir hatte ja auch nicht immer so viel Muggel Geld bei uns gehabt und einige Gastwirte waren nicht immer sehr freundlich zu uns. Sie scheuchten uns dann aus Ihren Gaststätten wenn wir sagten das wir vielleicht nicht genügend Geld dabei hätten, wir aber bereit wären für das Essen und Trinken zu arbeiten."

„Ihr habt den Leuten den Wein geklaut", schimpfte Hermine.

„Nein, so kannst du das nicht sehen."

„Wie denn?"

„Wir haben nun sagen wir mal ... wir haben uns den immer nur Wein geliehen."

„Geliehen, wann haben die Leute den Wein wieder zurückbekommen?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht aber vielleicht die Tage mal oder so. Wie war doch noch mal gleich bei den Muggeln? Ach ja, sagen wir das es Mundraub war. Ich glaube da sind die Strafen nicht ganz so hoch", druckste Sirius rum.

Sirius versuchte nun schnell das Thema zu wechseln, damit er nicht weiter so rumreden muss.

„Jetzt ist aber gut damit. Ich dachte ich sollte euch noch etwas von Harry erzählen?"

„Ja, ist ja schon gut Sirius, wir wollen noch mehr hören, bitte fahre fort", sprach Hermine und Ron, Ginny und der Rest der Familie stimmten zu.

„Also Harry schaffte es eigentlich täglich seine Zauberfähigkeiten aufs Neue zu steigern. Ich habe jeden Tag von ihn irgendetwas neues gesehen oder von ihm gelehrt, das für mich, am Tag zuvor noch unmöglich schien. Wenn ein Problem auf uns zu kam und wir schon am verzweifeln waren, was wir machen sollten, schaffte es Harry immer wieder irgendwie eine Lösung zu finden, auch wenn es teilweise ein paar Tage gedauert hat."

„Willst du damit sagen, das für Harry nichts mehr unmöglich ist oder das es für Harry keine Grenzen mehr gibt. Er kann alles machen und das überall, wie und wo er will", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nein, nicht ganz so, man hat zwar nach einer weile das Gefühl es wäre so aber auch für Harry sind irgendwo Grenzen gesetzt, was er kann und was nicht. Es sind nur die Kleinigkeiten die einen immer wieder zum erstaunen bringen, womit man nie gerechnet hat, das dies jemals von jemanden gemacht werden konnte. Ich weiß auch nicht Richtig, wie ich das jetzt noch anders ausdrücken soll, man muss es einfach gesehen haben um es zu verstehen oder zu glauben."

Nachdem Sirius dies gesagt hatte lehnte er sich gemütlich zurück in seinen Stuhl und nahm erst einmal einen großen schluck von seinen Wein. Es begann im Garten eine heftige Diskussion über dieses Thema und alle redeten, wie wird durch einander, als plötzlich die Tür vom Haus aufging und Fred und George aus der Küche des Fuchsbaus kamen. Als alle im Garten Sie bemerkten, wurde es erst still und dann wurden die beiden von allen herzlich begrüßt. Nachdem die Begrüßungen der Familie vorbei waren, kamen Fred und George auf Hermine und Sirius zu, um auch Sie recht Herzlich zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Hermine. Hallo Sirius, wir haben uns ja schon, sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht es euch beiden?"

„Wir hoffen gut", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Weiß einer von euch, warum uns unser Vater so streng anschaut und uns auch nicht so richtig begrüßen möchte?"

„Nein, ich weiß von nichts", sagt Hermine, „Vielleicht weiß Sirius etwas!"

„Nein, ich weiß auch nichts, woher sollte ich auch."

Sirius drehte sich um und man hörte nur noch so etwas, wie ich muß mal ganz dringen wo hin. Und bevor man sich umsah, war Sirius auch schon Richtung Haus verschwunden.

_So das war heute schon das zweite Kapitel, nur euch. _

_Fortsetzung folgt… _

_Ja ich weiß, Harry2004 wir sind Stolz auf dich aber schreib lieber schnell weiter. Ich bin auch schon am nächsten Kapitel dran und wenn es fertig ist, wird es dann dieses Kapitel noch ein wenig vervollständigen. Jetzt habe ich hier noch vier Kommentare von euch die ich beantworten möchte. Vier Stück, das ist nicht wenig für ein Kapitel das erst ein paar stunden vorher Online gegangen ist, find ich für den Anfang gar nicht schlecht. Das soll nicht heißen das ich nicht mehr als vier Kommentare von euch pro Kapitel möchte, bitte schreib was das zeug hellt. Ich will so viele Kommentare, wie ihr nur schreiben könnt. Und ihr wisst ja schreib was euch gefallen hat und was man noch ändern sollte, ich bin für fast alles offen. Ihr müsst nur immer schön weiter lesen und nicht vergessen mir weiter hin Kommentare ( Reviews ) zu schreiben. _

_Bis dann Harry2004 _

* * *

**Chooo : **Heute nur ganz kurz  
Einfach Genial !  
Gruss Cho

_Hallo Cho! Das war ein Kommentar mit wenig Wörtern aber ich kann auch nur Danke sagen. Bussi Harry2004 _

**Celina-HP : **Weiterschreiben ! Bitte !

_Hallo Celina! Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, will ich mich nicht dagegen wehren und werde so schnell wie möglich weiter schreiben. Siehe deine Bitte als erfüllt (so gut wie) grins. _ _Harry2004 _

**Dobby: **Spitzenklasse !  
So langsam wird aus der Geschichte ein Richtigen Buch. 40.000 Wörter meine Hochachtung. Mir wäre bestimmt 40.000 mal nichts eingefallen.  
Schreib schnell weiter. Es ist immer noch so Spannend wie am ersten Tag  
Dobby

_Hallo Dobby! Danke! Bis zu einen Buch ist es noch ein weiter Weg. Das werde ich wohl vorläufig noch nicht schaffen. Aber auf die 40.000 Wörter bin ich doch einwenig stolz. Harry2004 _

**Brchen : **Hi Harry2004,  
Wow, das Chap war ja wieder einsame spitze, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, was Sirius den anderen Weasleys und Hermine erzählen wird. Ich hoffe, das du danach bald die Reise zu Harry schreiben wirst, ich will doch unheimlich gern wissen, was mit ihm ist und ob er Hermine auch so lieb hat, wie sie ihn. Bitte schreib schnell weiter, ja? Bitte!  
küsschen  
Brchen

_Na du! Ich hoffe, das ich dir mit diesen Kapitel schon mal einwenig Aufklärung verschaffen könnte. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann der Rest des Berichts. Und die Reise wird bald starten. Ich bin auch gerade dabei mich in deine Geschichten einzulesen und werde diese bestimmt auch weiter verfolgen. Natürlich bekommst du auch Reviews. Küsschen Harry2004_

* * *

_Bei dem nächsten Kapitel kommen dann bestimmt auch ein paar mehr Antworten auf eure Reviews. _

_Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen_. _Schreibt mir bitte schön viele Reviews, ich sehe das nur als anreizt besser zu werden. Ach und noch ein Tipp. Jedes Review zeigt einen Schreiber das sein Werk gelesen wird und wenn es gelesen wird, dann schreib er bestimmt auch weiter. _

**_Bis die Tage _**

**_euer ! _**

**_Harry2004 _**


	14. Kapitel 14 Der Bericht Teil II

**Harry Potter **

**und**

**der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten bis auf die paar ausnahmen, _

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling . _

_• Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich musste leider zu ersten Mal aus einen Kapitel, zwei machen. Das hatte den Grund, das ich euch erstens nicht solange warten lassen wollte und zweiten brauchte ich eine kleine Denkpause. Jetzt geht es aber mit neuem Elan weiter. Personen _

_• Nachteil von diesen neuen Kapitel ist leider das die Reise von Hermine und den anderen leider erst ein Kapitel später startet aber jetzt kommt die Positive Nachricht des Tages, bereits nach dem Ende von diesen Kapitel startet die Reise Richtung Harry. _

_• Ich versuche auch recht schnell mit der Geschichte weiter zukommen, ich bin aber leider einwenig im Stress, da ich jetzt in die heiße Phase meiner Umschuldung komme und mich doch einwenig mehr um meine Projektarbeit kümmern muß. _

_• Da ich dieses Kapitel recht schnell Online stellen möchte, kann es sein, das ich diesmal nicht alle Reviews sofort beantworten kann aber keine Angst, ich werde niemanden vergessen. _

_• Ich find eure Kommentare wie immer Super, schreibt mir bitte auch schön fleißig weiter eure Kommentare (Reviews) damit ich weiß das ich weiter machen soll. _

_• Wenn ihr was habt was ich noch in die Geschichte einbringen könnte dann schreibt und selbst wenn ich es in dieser Geschichte nicht unterbringen kann , vielleicht in der nächsten. _

_• Die nächste ? Ja , die nächste ist schon in Arbeit. _

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 14 – Der Bericht Teil II **

Nachdem sich Fred und George noch schnell etwas zu Essen aus der Küche des Fuchsbaus geholt hatten, setzten Sie sich zu den anderen in den Garten. Es war zwar mittlerweile recht Spät in der Nacht geworden aber da es in dieser sehr schönen lauen Sommernacht recht warm war, konnte man es eh mehr draußen aushalten, als im vom der Sonne aufgeladenen Haus. Nach einer weile kann auch Sirius wieder aus dem Haus und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen. Er vermied es allerdings sich zu nah bei Fred oder George zu setzten. Nicht das Sie doch noch mal ein paar Fragen wegen Ihrer Vater stellen wollten. Als Hermine die sich gerade mit Molly und Ginny am unterhalten war, merkte das Sirius wieder aufgetaucht war, unterbrach Sie Höflich ihr Gespräch mit den beiden und sprach Sirius an.

„Sirius mein Schatz", schmeichelte Hermine und klimperte mit den Augen, in die Richtung von Sirius!

Sirius erstarrte fast zu einer Salzsäule als es diesen Satz von Hermine hörte und sagte dann doch recht leise: „Ja, Hermine was kann ich für dich tun ?"

„Du? Du, kannst uns bitte weiter erzählen, wie es mit dir und Harry weiter ging und wie ihr von Deutschland nach Asien gekommen seid."

….

„Sicher, sicher", sagte Sirius und nahm sich nun ein Glas mit Kürbissaft.

„Ich glaube, ich werde heute Abend doch lieber bei Kürbissaft bleiben, der macht Morgen nicht so einen dicken Kopf und man weiß dann noch was man gesagt hat."

Ein leichtes Lachen war nun durch den Garten zu hören, der sich aber recht schnell legte, dar alle nun wieder gespannt Sirius Schilderungen folgen wollten. Sirius prostete den anderen zu und machte es sich wieder in einen Korbstuhl bequem.

„Als wir in Deutschland waren, hatten wir eigentlich eine Super gute Zeit und wir waren uns beide einig, das Deutschland eigentlich, auch noch mal eine Reise wert ist. Gerade über das Ruhrgebiet waren wir doch sehr begeistert und nachdem, was uns andere Leute erzählt haben, hätten wir dort nie so viele grüne Erholungsgebiete vermutet. Die Leute hatten erzählt dort wäre alles dreckig und es würde nicht einen Baum dort geben aber nichts. Wir haben ein paar wunderbare Orte kennen gelernt. Diese waren wunder schön, sehr schön und überall war es wunderschön grün gewesen. Aber Endschuldigung, jetzt bin ich einwenig von der Sache abgewichen aber es war wirklich sehr toll dort und ich kann dir Hermine und auch den anderen nur mal raten, dort mal ein paar Tage Urlaub zu machen."

„Mal schauen, wenn es alles mal wieder einwenig gelassener zugeht, vielleicht", sprach Hermine.

„Ja, auf alle Fälle wollten wir eigentlich einen Tag später wieder zurück nach England gehen, als unser Freund eine Nachricht von einem Bekannten erhalten hatte. Diese Nachricht brachte unseren Freund so durcheinander und in Rage, das er noch im selben Moment aufspringen und abreisen wollte, um diesen Bekannten bei seinem Problem bei zu stehen."

„Das muß aber ein sehr guten Freund gewesen sein", unterbrach Ron.

„Das hört sich fast so an, wie das Verhältnis zwischen Harry, Hermine und mir, wenn einer ein Problem hatte, waren immer die anderen da zum helfen. Stimmt doch Hermine, oder?"

„Ja, da hast du recht Ron aber du darfst die anderen auch nicht ausschießen. Auch Ginny oder die anderen sind immer für uns da gewesen."

„Das stimmt wohl Hermine aber wir waren halt ein festes Team."

Ron schaute nun genau wie Hermine und die anderen wieder zu Sirius. Alle warteten darauf das Sirius nun wieder erzählen würde aber es schwieg. Sirius schwieg einfach und achtete auch gar nicht mehr auf die anderen. Er schaute einfach nur noch in den Nachthimmel. Ginny und Hermine die direkt neben Sirius, in Ihren Stühlen platz genommen hatten, konnten seitlich in das Gesicht von Sirius schauen. Sie konnten erkennen, das sich im Gesicht von Sirius kleine Tränen gebildet hatten, die nun anfingen langsam seinen Wangen runter zulaufen. Die Tränen glitzerten leicht im Mondlicht und man könnte meinen, dass diese Tränen aus puren Silber bestehen würden.

„Sirius", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sirius reagierte erst gar nicht. Er bemerkte gar nicht das er angesprochen wurde, erst als Hermine aufstand und vorsichtig Ihre Hand auf die Schulter von Sirius legte, war ein leichtes Zucken bei Sirius zu merken. Sirius drehte nun langsam sein Gesicht in Richtung von Hermines Gesicht und wie aus einen leichten schlaf erwacht, sprach er zu Hermine:

„Ja, Hermine? Hattest du etwas gesagt?"

„Sirius, ich fragte ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist."

„Ja! Ja aber sicher. Ich hatte mich gerade nur an alte Tage erinnert. Als ihr gerade über euch gesprochen hattet, war mir so, als würde sich die Zeit zurück drehen und wir alle wären in schönen, glücklichen Tagen. Ja und als ich daran dachte, dar musste ich erst an meine Jugend denken und dann nur noch an Harry."

Sirius senkte nun langsam wieder seinen Kopf und Hermine schaute nun auch kurz in den Nachthimmel. Und während Sie Ihre Augen langsam wieder in Richtung Sirius senkte, sagte Sie:

„Sirius, bitte! Du kannst doch nicht alle Schuld auf dich nehmen! Es wird alles wieder gut, glaub mir. Gemeinsam werden wir das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen! Vertrau uns! Ohne dieses Vertrauen wäre ich selbst stimmt schon verzweifelt aber wie du siehst bin ich immer noch hier."

Hermines Arme waren während Sie das sagte auf Sirius Schultern gelandet und sie zog Sirius leicht zu sich heran. Sirius legte seinen Kopf leicht gegen Hermines Bauch und alle schwiegen. Keiner der anwesenden wollte diese Stille unterbrechen und so war drei oder vier Minuten gar nicht mehr zu hören außer die Geräusche der Felder und Wiesen im Wind. Nun liefen Molly, Arthur, Ginny und Ron sowie einigen andere Mitglieder der Familie auch leichte Tränen die Wangen herunter und Hermine schaute runter zu Sirius Kopf, der wie ein kleines Kind bei der Mama an Hermines Bauch lag.

„Es ist schon gut Sirius alles wird wieder in Ordnung kommen. Das Verspreche ich dir!"

Sirius nahm nun seinen Kopf wieder langsam von Hermines Bauch und schaute mit seinen verweinten Augen in die Augen von Hermine.

„Nein, Hermine! Wenn hier einer ein Versprechen gibt und es einhalten muß, dann bin ich das und sonst niemand anderes."

„Das siehst du falsch Sirius! Wir sind jetzt einen Gemeinschaft, wie eine Familie und wir holen morgen unser fehlendes Familienmitglied wieder zu uns. Gemeinsam kann uns nichts und niemand etwas antun."

„Hermine!"

„Ja, Sirius"

„Du zeigst mir immer wieder, warum Harry dich so sehr mag und was du für uns alles bist. Ohne dich, wäre das alles hier nie möglich gewesen! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir je danken soll, ich bin für immer in deiner Schuld."

„Nein, Sirius das bist du nicht."

„Doch, Hermine! Doch, das bin ich und ich werde dies mit einem Zauberschwur beweisen."

„Nein, Sirius du brauchst das niemanden beweisen, ich weiß das in meinen Herzen und das ist der stärkste Beweiß den es gibt. Da kommt auch kein Zauberschur jemals heran. Sirius bring mich nur zu Harry und dann werden wir alle Glücklich sein."

„Danke Hermine."

Nun liefen Sirius wieder leichte Tränen die Wange herunter und auch bei Hermine waren nun leichte Tränen sichtbar.

„So! Jetzt wollen wir mal alle wieder einwenig freundlichere Gesichter auflegen und erst mal etwas trinken", rief Molly in die Runde.

Sie wollte so einwenig von der trüben Stimmung ablenken, die sich langsam aufgebaut hatte. Alle waren froh, über diesen kleinen Einspruch von Molly. Denn es löste die Stimmung doch um einiges auf und nachdem alle sich die Tränen aus den Gesichtern gewischt hatten, prosteten Sie sich alle gemeinsam zu und Molly sagte:

**_„Auf das Harry bald wieder bei uns ist!" _**

Und alle Antworteten:

**_„Auf unseren Harry!" _**

Danach setzten alle Ihre Gläser an und tranken gemeinsam auf Ihren Harry.

„Sirius", frage Hermine?

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Hermine?"

„Was habt ihr dann gemacht? Ich meine nachdem euer Freund diese Nachricht bekommen hatte?"

„Nun, da wir unseren Freund sehr viel zu verdanken hatten, fragten wir ihn natürlich ob wir ihn begleiten sollten um ihn zu helfen. Erst lehnte er natürlich ab aber er wusste welche Hilfe Harry und ich seinen würden und deswegen stimmte er kurz danach doch zu, das wir ihn begleiten."

„Und was ist dann passiert", wollte nun Ron wissen?

„Ron! Bedräng Sirius doch nicht so, er wird es uns wohl gleich erzählen", stupste Ginny in an.

„Ist schon gut ihr beide, ich erzähle sofort weiter."

Sirius nahm sich noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft und Arthur streckte ihn noch eine von den Zigarren entgegen, die Sirius natürlich nicht ablehnte und dankend annahm.

„Arthur, bist aber recht großzügig!"

„Danke!"

Und während Sirius dies sagte schaute er zu Arthur hinüber und zwinkerte ihn ein Auge zu.

„Ach las mal Sirius. Du weist doch, die sind von meinen Kindern und gerade dir würde ich immer wieder so eine Zigarre anbieten. Jetzt wo ich weiß, das du so ein Experte für solche Sachen bist!"

Und auch Arthur zwinkerte nun Sirius zu und beide merkten das Fred und George leicht am schlucken waren, wo Sie hörten das Sirius ein Experte für solche Zigarren war.

Sirius steckt sich die Zigarre in den Mund und Hermine strecke Sirius ihren Zauberstab entgegen und spricht:

**_„small fire appears" _**

Sirius zuckt leicht zusammen, doch dann kommt er mit seinen Kopf näher und zündete sich die Zigarre an der kleine Flamme die aus Hermines Zauberstab kommt an.

Nachdem er ein-, zweimal gepafft hat, zog er seinen Kopf wieder zurück und Hermine spricht:

**_„small fire expires" _**

Hermine streicht ein zwei mal über ihren Zauberstab und steckt ihn dann ein.

„So Sirius! Jetzt kannst du uns sicher alles weiter erzählen."

„Aber sicher Hermine, wenn ihr alle soweit seit, dann geht es weiter"

„Dann leg mal los!"

„OK"

„Harry und ich sind dann mit unseren Freund an nächsten Morgen gemeinsam, in Richtung Asien aufgebrochen. Wir konnten ihn davon überzeugen, noch die Nacht abzuwarten, um auch alle nötigen Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er hatte uns zugestimmt und hat uns erst mal nach dem Abendessen alle Einzelheiten erzählt, damit wir auch im Bilde waren. Nachdem wir erfahren hatte wer dieser andere Freund war und welche Probleme er hatte, waren wir nur umso mehr davon überzeugt, das wir unsren Freund helfen mussten."

„Sag mal Sirius?"

„Ja Hermine, was möchtest du wissen?"

„Dieser Freund in Asien, der heißt nicht zufällig Mr. Lee Chang, oder?"

„Doch! Aber woher weißt du das?"

„Ich könnte jetzt sagen, weibliche Einfallsgabe! Aber das würde dich wahrscheinlich doch zu sehr Irretieren, nehme ich an."

Sirius schaute nur noch in die Runde und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Wie jetzt? Woher oder von wem weiß du jetzt den Namen?"

„Oh Sirius, du bist mir einer! Was wäre wenn ich den Namen nur geraten hätte?"

„Dann hättest du aber mächtig Glück gehabt."

„Glück?"

„Chang ist in Asien bestimmt ein sehr seltener Name, oder? Sorry, sagte ich Asien? Nun, dann heißt dort bestimmt nur jeder dritter Mensch Chang."

Ginny, Ron und die anderen fingen alle an zu lachen, nur Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Aber, aber….."

„Ganz ruhig, Sirius. Du hast mir jetzt nichts verraten und du brauchst auch keine Angst haben."

„Ich habe keine Angst aber wie bist du auf diesen Namen gekommen, will ich wissen?"

„Habe ich dir nicht erzählt, das mir jemand gesagt hat, wo Harry gerade ist?"

„Doch, ich glaube schon Hermine."

„Ich habe dir aber nicht erzählt, wer das war?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Nein, das hast du mir bestimmt nicht gesagt."

„Nun, dann sage ich dir es jetzt Sirius. Mr. Lee Chang , der Onkel von Cho Chang und gute Freund von Prof. Dumbledore ."

„Du kennst Lee? Das glaube ich jetzt nicht."

„Sirius!"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube es wird mal richtig Zeit, das du einwenig Pause machst!"

„Warum?"

„Nun, wo wir uns die Tage geschrieben haben."

„Ja?"

„Hat, dir da nicht neben mir, auch noch Prof. Dumbledore geschrieben?"

„Ja, das hat er aber was hat das damit zu tun, das du Lee kennst?"

„Als er dir geschrieben hatte, da waren wir gerade im Eiscafe in der Winkelgasse und haben alle zusammen ein Eis gegessen. Wir hatten uns dort getroffen, um nach Harry zu forschen. Es waren dort Ginny, Lee, Dumbledore und ich. Lee hatte sich bei mir gemeldet und wollte mit mir über Harry sprechen, weil er nicht wusste ob du es geschafft hast, bis nach mir durch zu dringen."

„Jetzt, verstehe ich das endlich."

„Na, das wurde aber auch mal Zeit."

„Haha…"

„Das könnt ihr gut!"

„Was denn, was können wir gut Sirius?"

„Einen gesetzten Mann, an der Nase herum führen oder auch verarschen."

„Wer soll denn der gesetzte Mann sein", frage Ron mit einen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sirius dreht den Kopf in Richtung von Ron. Ron schaute jetzt genau in Sirius Gesicht und kann sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Dann springen Sirius und Ron aus ihren Stühlen. Ron nahm die Beine in die Hand und sprintete in Richtung Vorgarten. Sirius war nur wenige Meter hinter Ron. Dieser bog um die Haus Ecke und war nun außer sichtweite der anderen. Dann bog auch Sirius um die Ecke, alle starren wie gebannt in Richtung Hausecke und des Vorgartens, doch es war nur noch ein leichter dumpfer Aufprall zu hören und danach Stille. Zwei Minuten vergingen und noch immer schauten alle in Richtung Hausecke, als Ron auf der anderen Seite des Hauses wieder auftaucht. Fred und George sehen in als erstes und brechen in Jubelstürme aus.

„Siehst du Fred, jetzt zeigt sich doch, das wir Ron die richtigen Sachen beigebracht haben. Hätten wir ihn nicht immer gejagt, dann wäre nie so Fit."

„Da hast du wohl recht, George aber man muß ihn ja auch zu gute halten, das er jetzt schon sehr lange Sport macht."

„Ja, da hast du auch wieder Recht aber es ist halt auch unser Bruder."

„Jo!"

„Ron, wo hast du denn, den älteren Herrn gelassen?"

Ron kam gemütlich zu den anderen herüber gelaufen.

„Keine Ahnung! Als ich um die erste Ecke gelaufen war und dann über Muttis Kräutergarten gesprungen bin, da war es das letzte mal, das ich Sirius gesehen habe."

„Muttis Kräutergarten", frage jetzt Ginny?

„Ja!"

„Wir haben doch gerade eine dumpfen Aufprall gehört, oder?"

Die anderen stimmten Ginny zu und schauten sich dann gegenseitig an. Nach einigen Sekunden, sprangen Fred, George, Ginny und Hermine auf und rannten mit Ron in Richtung Hausecke. Als Sie dort angekommen waren und gemeinschaftlich um die Hausecke schauten, sahen Sie dort ein Sirius Black in einer sehr ungewöhnlichen Position. Hinterm Zaum zum Kräutergarten sah man Sirius in mitten von verschiedenen Kräutern, an der Hauswand angelehnt sitzen. Er sah recht mitgenommen aus.

„Hast du Irgendwelche Verletzungen Sirius", fragte Hermine?"

„Rein Körperlich glaube ich, bin ich nicht sonderlich verletzt. Nur ein paar kleine Kratzer und sehr viel Dreck! Seelisch bin ich verletzt, da habe ich einen starken Knick bekommen."

Sirius war von oben bis unten mit Erde und Kräuter bedeckt. Des Weiteren sah man einiger Kratzer und kleine Wunden an ihn. An der Stirn und an der linken Hand sah man einwenig Blut. Aber sonst war es nur seine Kleidung, die gelitten hatte, die Hose hatte einen riss, genau wie das Hemd.

„Na, dann ist ja gut."

„Warum ist dann gut, wenn ich fragen darf Hermine?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen Sirius, wenn du nicht Verletzt bist, dann….."

„Was dann?"

„Dann…, können wir nun herzlich lachen, denn du siehst zu schießen aus Sirius!"

Und jetzt lachen Hermine und die anderen aus vollen Stücken. Mittlerweile waren auch alle andren von Ihren Stühlen aufgestanden und hatten sich alle samt in einen Halbkreis um Sirius gestellt. Molly wusste zwar nicht genau ob Sie jetzt lachen oder sich lieber sorgen um Ihre Kräuter machen sollte und Arthur reichte Sirius trotzt eines Lachkrampfes seine Hand um Ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Nachdem Sirius nun wieder stand zückte Molly ihren Zauberstab und sorgte sogleich dafür das die Kleidung von Sirius wieder Sauber wurde.

„Sirius, du solltest wissen, das du wohl doch aus dem Alter raus bist, wo man um die Häuser tobt wie ein kleines Kind"

„Danke Arthur, so schlau bin ich jetzt wohl auch schon."

„Aber wie war das, im Alter soll man weiser werden? Da merk ich Merlin sein Dank noch nicht so Viel von! Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst Sirius, wir werden alle nicht jünger!"

„Bevor du nachher auf dein Zimmer gehst, werde ich dir noch neue Sachen hinlegen für morgen."

„Danke, Molly. Ich werde auch versuchen, das die Sachen hier, bist zu morgigen Tag wieder in Ordnung sind. Ich will ja nicht schuld sein, das es dieses Jahr keine Kräuter im Hause Weasley gibt."

„Das will ich dir aber auch raten und jetzt schwing deinen knackigen Arsch in Richtung Stuhl. Dann können wir dir deine kleinen Macken noch schnell versorgen"

„Ganz wie Sie anordnen, mein General!"

Sirius salutierte kurz vor Molly und bevor er einen Tritt in sein Hinterteil beziehen könnte, war er auch schon auf den Weg in Richtung Stuhl. Die anderen folgten natürlich auf den Fuße. Nachdem alle angekommen waren, machte sich Molly ans Werk und versorgte alle Wunden die Sie an Sirius finden könnte. Es waren wohl auch einige Wunden dabei, die älter als ein Tag waren. Nachdem Molly fertig mit Ihrer Arbeit war, sagte Sie:

„So! Ich werde jetzt erst mal ins Haus gehen mich waschen und euch würde ich raten, für heute auch so langsam Schluss zu machen, es ist doch schon recht Spät geworden und wir wollen alle morgen recht früh aus den Federn."

Alle nickten leicht zu Molly und Sie verschwand in Richtung Küche.

„Wenn es euch recht ist, dann erzähle ich euch während der Reise den Rest der Geschichte und was die anderen angeht, die wollte ich bitten halt noch ein paar Tage zu warten, bis wir wieder da sind."

Hermine, Ginny, Ron und der Rest der Familie stimmten zu und Sirius gestand dann noch:

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie ich mich auf ein schönes weiches Bett freue!"

„Sirius?"

„Ja, Ron!"

„Dir tun deine Knochen immer noch weh, oder?"

„Ja, warum fragst du?"

„Dann gehe ich richtig davon aus, das du keine Lust mehr hast hinter mir her zu rennen?"

„Das kannst du wohl sagen, ich habe nur noch Lust mich auf ein Bett zu setzten und mich dann schlafen zu legen."

„Gut! Dann kann ich das ja sagen!"

„Was sagen?"

„Das du wohl doch schon, ein sehr gesetzter Mann bist oder soll ich sagen das du wohl in die Jahre kommst?"

„Ron, mach dass du verschwindest, bevor ich dich heute Nacht doch noch in die Finger bekomme."

Alle merkten aber das Sirius das wohl nicht mehr ganz so ernst meinte. Gemeinsam sorgten Sie im Garten für Ordnung und gingen dann ins Haus, wo Molly bereits am warten war.

„Arthur mein Schatz, du zeigst Sirius bitte wo sein Zimmer ist", rief Molly ihren Mann aus der Küche zu.

„Ja, mein Schatz", antwortete Arthur.

„Es ist besser wenn du das machst, bevor ich Ron mit Sirius gehen lasse."

„Aber sicher mein Schatz, besser wird es wohl sein."

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Molly?"

„Du kannst dir es aussuchen, möchtest du mit bei Ginny schlafen oder ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen?"

„Macht euch bitte nicht solche Mühe für uns, wenn Ginny nicht dagegen hat, dann schlafe ich gerne wie in alten Zeiten bei Ihr im Zimmer:"

Hermine schaute in Richtung Ginny aber diese war schon am lächeln.

„Klar kannst du bei mir schlafen und da ich heute keinen Herrenbesuch habe und auch keinen erwarte, ist ein sehr schöner Platz für dich frei."

„Danke, Ginny"

Molly schaute einwenig nachdenklich in Richtung Ginny, man sah das Sie etwas zum grübeln hatte aber nicht sagen möchte. Nachdem Molly sich noch einmal umschaute wünschte Sie allen eine Gute Nacht.

_So damit beschließen wir wieder ein Kapitel, ich hoffe es ist nach euren Geschmack gewesen. Ich weiß leider nicht immer ganz genau ob ich noch Richtig liege mit der Geschichte, schreib mir doch bitte fleißig Kommentare, das würde mich sehr freuen. _

_Bis dann euer Harry2004 _

_Jetzt folgen, wie immer noch ein paar antworten auf eure letzte Kommentare. _

**Laser-jet: **irgendwie trifft man immer die gleichen leute wieder.. du liest meine geschichten, ich deine... unglaublich

_Das will ich aber auch hoffen, das man sich wieder trifft. Ich bin auch immer auf der Suche nach neuen schönen Geschichten und ich schaue natürlich sehr gerne bei den Leuten vorbei, die sich auch für meine Geschichte begeistern könne. Bussi Harry2004 _

**Chooo : **Jetzt bin ich mir zu 100 sicher dass Ginnys Sorge ob Harry Hermine liebt überflüssig war.  
Klasse Kapitel

Gruss Cho

_Na, na 100 ? _

_Das ist sich aber jemand sehr sicher! Vielleicht sogar sicherer als der Autor selber ? Na, wollen wir mal schauen. Die Reise wird es wohl zeigen. Und Gruß zurück von Harry2004 _

**Brchen : **hi Harry2004,

wow, das Chap war ja wieder einsame Spitze, bitte beil dich wenn du kannst, bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, wie deine FF weiter geht, aber ich warte auch noch länger, für ein super Chap, was man ja bei dir nicht anders kennt! warte ich auch noch etwas länger und halte mich im Zaum und springe dann in die Luft, wenn mich der Autor Alert wieder über ein neues Chap von dir informiert. Also lass dich nicht von mir hetzen. findedeineffechteinsamespitze

küsschen

Brchen

_Hallo einer da oder soll ich mal im Himmel nachschauen? So ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir mindestens genauso gut gefallen, wie das letzte. Ich werde mich auch beeilen und versuchen das es noch dieses Wochenende weiter geht. Bussi Harry _

Und an alle anderen, die sich diese Geschichte zwar reinsauen aber nie etwas schreiben, traut euch und schreib Kommentare. Es ist nicht schwer und hilft nicht nur den Autor, sondern auch euch.

Und wie immer nächstes Kapitel, nächste Antworten.

* * *

**_Bis die Tage _**

**_Euer ! _**

**_Harry2004 _**


	15. Kapitel 15 Verwandte und andere Geschich

**Harry Potter **

**Der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling . _

• _Ich habe wieder ein paar Antworten auf die Reviews geschrieben und am Ende mit eingebunden. _

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Verwandte und andere Geschichten**

Hermine ging mit Ginny in Richtung von Ginnys Zimmer und Arthur zeigte Sirius wo er heute Nacht schlafen konnte. Molly machte noch letzte arbeiten in der Küche, bevor auch Sie sich schlafen legen wollte.

Arthur hatte versprochen, sich morgen noch bei allen zu verabschieden, bevor er ins Ministerium fahren würde.

„Ginny, ist eigentlich das ganze Haus komplett neu umgebaut worden ?"

„Ja, kann man so sagen, auch wenn man von außen kaum einen unterschied sehen kann."

„Wir habe alle noch unsere Zimmer und diese sind auch fast noch alle an dem Ort wo Sie vor dem Umbau waren aber bei den meisten ist das Zimmer größer geworden oder wir haben noch ein zweites Zimmer dabei bekommen."

Als Sie im ersten Stock angekommen waren, sah sich Hermine einmal genau um. Im groben erkannte Sie den Flur, von früher wieder aber halt nur im groben. Es schien so als ob er einwenig länger geworden wäre und auch einwenig breiter aber immer noch recht Wind schief.

„Wir müssen immer noch den Flur lang und am ende Links um die Ecke", sagt Ginny.

„Das hab ich mir eigentlich auch gedacht, ich wollte nur grade schauen, was sich alles hier verändert hat."

„Hier noch nicht so viel, lass uns mal ein paar Schritte in Richtung von meinem Zimmer gehen, dann wirst du mehr erkennen."

„Ron, hat immer noch sein Zimmer im zweiten Stock", fragte Hermine?

„Ja, warum ?"

„Willst du heute Nacht noch zu ihm und ihn einen Besuch abstatten?"

„Ich glaube das kommt nicht so gut!"

Hermine dreht Ihr ernstes Gesicht im Richtung von Ginny.

„Ha ha, sehr Witzig, selten so gut gelacht!"

„Ja, find ich auch."

„Lass uns gehen, ich bin so langsam doch ein wenig müde geworden und freue mich schon auf das Bett."

„Ja, ich werde auch langsam müde."

Hermine ging den Flur nun weiter in Richtung Ecke als Sie bemerkte, dass einige neue Bilder an der Wand hingen, die Sie noch nicht kannte.

„Ginny, habt ihr neue Bilder aufgehängt hier im Flur ?"

„Ach ja Richtig, die kennst du ja noch gar nicht. Mum meinte die würde jetzt sehr gut hierher passen."

„Naja jedem das seine, na dann komm mal, wollen wir doch mal schauen."

Ginny nahm Hermines Hand und ging nun mit ihr vor und beim ersten Bild auf der rechten Seite blieb Sie stehen und sprach zum Bild.

„Hallo, Omi bist du noch wach oder stören wir?"

Auf einmal schaute eine ältere Dame um die Ecke vom Bilderrahmen.

„Ginny mein Kind, du bist noch wach?"

„Musst du denn Morgen nicht früh aufstehen?"

„Doch, doch Omi."

„Wir waren alle zusammen draußen hinterm Haus und haben uns unterhalten."

„Wir haben Besuch bekommen."

„Besuch?"

„Wer hat uns denn einen Besuch abgestattet?"

„Omi, darf ich vorstellen?!?"

„Meine beste Freundin Miss Hermine Granger."

„Ach falsch, Prof. Dr. Hermine Granger"

„Oh, welch eine Ehre für mich, eine Professorin in unseren Haus."

„Aber , Bitte nicht", sagt Hermine.

„Hier und für alle meine Freunde bin ich einfach nur Hermine, bitte."

„Ich wünsche eine Schönen Guten Nabend."

„Also, Omi das ist meine beste Freundin Hermine."

Die ältere Frau im Bilderrahmen nickte.

„Hermine, darf ich vorstellen das ist meine Omi ….."

„Mist, jetzt weiß ich gar nicht wie Hermine dich ansprechen soll , Omi?"

„Für mich bist du doch immer nur meine Omi gewesen."

„Macht doch nichts mein Kind."

„Hermine!"

„Ich darf dich doch Hermine nennen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Bitte nenn mich einfach bei meinen Vornamen."

„Mein Name ist Emma."

„Danke Emma und ich bin einfach nur Hermine."

„Ist gut mein Kind."

„Ich glaube heute ist es schon einwenig spät, ich glaube wir sollten uns die Tage noch einmal in Ruhe unterhalten."

„Danke, ich glaube das wird das Beste sein."

„Ich wünsche noch eine angenehme Gute Nacht."

„Danke!"

„Ich wünsche euch das selbige, schlaft gut meine Kinder."

„Gute Nacht Omi, schlaf auch schön."

Ginny nahm Hermine an die Hand und ging weiter den Flur entlang Richtung Ecke.

„In den beiden Bildern auf der linken Seite sind normalerweise meine Onkel Willi & Manfred."

„Ich schätze die sind noch mal zum Pub in die Stadt gegangen, Sie haben dort eine guten Freund, der hängt direkt über der Theke."

„Ach ja", gab Hermine nur noch von sich.

„Ja, glaub mir, die sind Richtig schlimm."

„So im letzten Bild auf der rechten Seite ist normalerweise meine Tante Käte, die macht aber grade im Haus von Bill in Rumänien Urlaub, da ist grade noch ein Bilderrahmen frei gewesen."

„So so, macht also Urlaub."

„Warum eigentlich nicht."

Nun gingen Sie um die Ecke vom Flur und Hermine bemerkte das auch dieser Teil einwenig länger geworden war. Hier gab es nur noch zwei Türen. Geradeaus wusste Hermine ging es zu Ginnys Zimmer und rechts war wahrscheinlich ein Zimmer Ihrer Brüder.

Links hang noch ein Bild an der Wand und Hermine schaute es sich nun ganz genau an.

„Ist was, Hermine?"

„Nein, aber was ist das für ein Haus auf den Bild?"

„Das?"

„Das ist das Haus der Familie Potter gewesen."

„Harry Haus?"

„Ja!"

„Wie kommt ihr zu einen Bild vom Haus der Potters."

„Das musst du wohl meine Eltern fragen, wir haben auch schon mal nachgefragt aber immer nur dieselbe Antwort bekommen."

„Und die wäre?"

„Sie würden es uns erzählen, wenn es an der Zeit wäre aber jetzt noch nicht."

„Warum machen Sie so ein Geheimnis aus diesem Bild."

„Ich weiß das auch nicht, ich weiß nur das auch keiner meiner Brüder etwas weiß und unsere Eltern wollen uns erst dann was sagen, wenn Harry wieder da ist und er dann fragt."

„Das Bild lag auch gut versteckt auf den Speicher, George hatte es entdeckt und dann runtergeholt."

„Mum meinte nur, wenn es schon da wäre, dann sollten wir es auch aufhängen."

„Sehr seltsam."

„Das Haus sieht auch ziemlich herunter gekommen aus."

„Das Bild, zeigt wohl das Haus der Potters, so wie es jetzt in diesen Moment ist."

„Ach, so."

„Ja, aber lass uns ins Zimmer gehen, wir können auch noch die Tage über das Bild reden."

„Ist gut."

Ginny machte Ihr Zimmer mit Hilfe Ihres Zauberstabs auf und Sie gingen in Zimmer.

Hermine bemerkte sofort, das der Raum bestimmt doppelt so groß war wie früher und links gab es jetzt noch eine Tür, die Hermine noch nicht kannte.

Das ganze Zimmer war ungemein verändert. Es wirkte nun viel Erwachsener als früher.

Rechts unterm Fenster stand ein kleines Sofa und davor war ein Tischchen, links daneben stand das Bett von Ginny, es war groß genug für zwei Leute und direkt hinter der Tür war ein Kleiderschrank. Das ganze Zimmer war sehr geschmackvoll dekoriert und man konnte es wahrscheinlich recht gut aushalten in diesen Zimmer.

„Und wie gefällt es dir Hermine?"

„Sehr schön, muß ich zugeben."

„Ich glaube, hier kann man es schon ganz gut aushalten."

„Ja, das ist wohl war."

„Ach, hast du die neue Tür bemerkt?"

„Klar, ich doch wohl nicht zu übersehen, ich weiß nur noch nicht wo es da hingeht."

„Meine Brüder meinten, da ich ihre einzige kleine Schwester bin, da könnten Sie auch mal eine Ausnahme machen."

„Und warum, was den für eine Ausnahme?"

„Sie haben nur für mich, ein kleines Badezimmer eingebaut, was sagst du nun?"

„Das ist ja Super, das heißt ja, das du endlich nicht mehr über den Flur zu Bad musst."

„Genau, das hat auch einen sehr großen nutzen, wenn man mal nicht allein im Zimmer ist.

„Man braucht nicht darauf zu achten, dass man im Flur nicht Irgendjemand über den Weg läuft."

Hermine ging in Richtung der Tür und schaute kurz ins Bad.

„Sogar mit Dusche!"

„Das ist doch Super!"

„Ja, für mich reichst."

„So, dann lass es uns mal einwenig bequemer machen."

Ginny ging an Hermine vorbei in Richtung Zimmertür und verschloss diese mit Ihrem Zauberstab.

„So, jetzt sind wir ungestört und es kann auch niemand ohne Erlaubnis unsere Erlaubnis ins Zimmer kommen."

„Das ist doch Super."

„Ist meine Tasche hier Irgendwo?"

„Ja, die steht neben dem Bett, ich kann dir aber auch ein Hemd für die Nacht geben."

„Das wäre sehr nett, dann brauch ich mir jetzt keins raussuchen aber meine Bürste brauch ich trotzdem."

Ginny nickte und geht zu Schrank um Hermine ein Hemd für die Nacht rauszuholen und Hermine holte vorne aus Ihrer Tasche Ihre Bürste.

„Kann ich, schon mal ins Bad Ginny."

„Ja, sicher warum nicht, ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten."

„Ich bring dir das Hemd gleich."

„Danke, Ginny."

Nachdem sich beide fertig für die Nacht gemacht hatten, legten Sie sich in das Bett von Ginny.

„Ginny?"

„Ja, Hermine, was ist denn?"

„Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich wieder hier bei dir zu sein und zusammen mit dir ein Bett zu Teilen."

„Richtig, man hat das Gefühl, als ob wir die Zeit um ein paar Jahre zurück gedreht hätten."

„So, wie es damals in denn Sommerferien war, wo wir noch zusammen nach Hogwarts gegangen sind."

„Genau so komme ich mir jetzt vor."

„Wir hier bei dir im Zimmer und Ron mit Harry in Rons Zimmer."

„Ja, das ist war, es kommen doch viele Erinnerungen wieder auf."

„Und das sind sehr schöne aber auch nicht ganz so schöne Erinnerungen."

„Sollen wir noch einwenig über alte Geschichten reden Hermine oder bist du zu müde?"

„Über was möchtest du denn gerne sprechen, Ginny."

„Erzähl mir doch einwenig von der Zeit, wo du bei den Muggeln gearbeitet hast."

„Du hast da was von einen Cafe erzählt."

„Die Arbeit im Cafe..."

„Was könnte ich dir da denn berichten. Es war eigentlich ein kleines Zehne Lokal am Rande von London in einer kleinen Seitenstraße."

„Ich selbst habe es durch die Zeit auf der Muggel Universität kennen gelernt, da sich dort sehr viele Studenten getroffen haben, um sich einwenig von Unterricht zu entspannen."

„Das war so wie die ‚Drei Besen' in Hogsmeade wo wir immer hingegangen sind wenn wir von Hogwarts ins Dorf durften."

„Ich weiß was du meinst, jeder in Hogwarts ist immer wieder gerne nach Hogsmeade gegangen und dort in die ‚Drei Besen', das war einfach Pflichtprogramm wenn man schon dort war."

„Richtig und fast genauso war es mit dem Cafe bei den Muggeln."

„Manche Studenten waren schon morgens vor der Uni im Cafe gewesen um erst mal Richtig wach zu werden und dann zum Frühstücken. Da das Cafe so gut lief, war es Tag und Nacht offen."

„Nachdem ich eine Weile dort gearbeitet hatte, kam der Chef vom Cafe auf mich zu und fragte mich ob ich denn nicht einwenig mehr verdienen möchte und ihn bei der arbeit entlasten könnte."

„Du musst wissen er hatte damals noch zwei weitere Cafes in London."

„Dein damaliger Chef schien scheinbar recht gut zuverdienen an den Cafes."

„Das weiß ich nicht ganz genau, in dem Cafe wo ich war liefen die Geschäfte sehr gut und er bot mir an, dieses Cafe in seinen Namen zu leiten."

„Das ist ja schon wieder Üblich Hermine."

„Kaum fängt Sie mit etwas an, schon ist Sie die beste in diesen Bereich."

„Ich glaube, wir dürfen dich aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht noch einmal im Zauberladen arbeiten lassen, nicht das du uns dort einfach überflüssig machst und den Laden dann alleine schmeißst."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber einwenig Ginny!"

„Tue ich gar nicht, das ist die volle Wahrheit."

„So und jetzt erzähl bitte weiter, in dem Cafe waren bestimmt auch immer sehr süße Studenten, die du bestimmt sehr liebesvoll betreut hast, oder?"

„Ginny!"

„Ich glaube du hast immer nur das einen im Kopf."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht aber sehr oft!"

Und Ginny fing leicht an zu schmollen, man konnte aber sofort erkennen, dass dieses Schmollen eigentlich nur gespielt war. Hermine wusste das natürlich und spielte mit.

Nachdem Sie sich noch eine weile über das Cafe unterhalten hatten, merkte Hermine plötzlich, das Ginny wohl doch mächtig müde gewesen sein musste. Ginny war eingeschlafen und Hermine deckte sie noch weinig mit der Decke zu bevor auch Sie sich zurück legte und in kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen war Ginny schon auf als Hermine wach wurde. Im ersten Moment musste Sie nachdenken wo Sie jetzt war aber dies war ihr binnen einer Sekunde klar geworden als Sie sich im Raum umschaute und ein Bild von Draco auf den Nachtisch neben sich sah.

Ginny musste wohl schon nach unten gegangen sein. Hermine wollte grade die Bettdecke zur Seite werfen um aufzustehen als Sie bemerkte das Sie nicht alleine im Bett lag.

„Krummbein du keiner Racker, du musst entschuldigen aber an dich habe ich in der ganzen Aufregung überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht."

Krummbein lag auf der Bettdecke bei den Beinen von Hermine und hätte Sie die Decke zur Seite geworfen, dann wäre Krummbein wohl samt Decke aus dem Bett geflogen.

Hermine kroch nun vorsichtig unter der Decke her aus dem Bett und als Sie sich auf der Bekannte hinsetzte rekelte Sie sich erst einmal. Krummbein hatte dies natürlich mitbekommen und krabbelte nun vorsichtig von der Seite auf Hermine zu.

Diese packte ihn und Knuddelte Krummbein erst mal richtig zur Begrüßung.

„Wir müssen aufpassen, Krummbein."

„Wie konnte ich dich nur vergessen, mein Schatz, du hast bestimmt einen Riesenhunger, was?"

Krummbein schnurrte kräftig als Hermine ihm unterm Hals kraulte.

„Komm ich lass dich erst mal raus hier, bis ich mich fertig gemacht habe."

Hermine ging in Ihren Nachthemd und Krummbein auf dem Arm in Richtung Zimmertür. Als Sie angekommen war versuchte Sie die Tür zu öffnen aber Sie war verschlossen.

„Mist, Ginny hat Sie wieder verschlossen."

„Wo hab ich denn jetzt meinen Zauberstab?"

Hermine schaute sich suchend im Zimmer um und entdeckte schließlich Ihren Zauberstab auf Ihrer Tasche liegen.

Nachdem Sie sich mit Ihren Zauberstab bewaffnet hatte, öffnete Sie die Zimmertür. Sie schaute vorsichtig nach draußen aber es schien niemand auf den Flur zu sein. Krummbein sprang von Ihrem Arm und machte sich in Richtung Treppe davon.

„Ja, genau, die Richtung ist Richtig."

„Geh du mal in Richtung Küche da wirst du bestimmt was zu fressen bekommen, ich mache mich nur kurz frisch und dann komme ich hinter dir her, mein kleiner."

Hermine schloss die Zimmertür und verriegelte diese dann mit einen Zauberspruch bevor Sie in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

Hermine streifte das Nachthemd von Ihren Körper und als Sie langsam die einzelnen Wassertropfen auf Ihrer Haut spürte merkte Sie wie Ihr Körper langsam wach wurde und Sie genoss diese Wasserbrause, die sich anfühlte wie ein Wassertau von Bäumen am morgen. Nach einiger Zeit unter der Dusche merkte Hermine wie Sie langsam aber sicher Hunger bekam und so stellte Sie das Wasser der Dusche ab.

Sie schob den Duschvorhand zu Seite und suchte sich ein Handtuch, bevor Sie aus der Dusche kletterte.

Sie trocknete sich ab und ging mit dem Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt zurück ins Zimmer.

Nachdem Sie sich einige bequeme Sachen angezogen hatte und Ihre Haare zu mindestes halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in Richtung Küche.

Als Hermine aus dem Zimmer von Ginny kam, viel ihr erster Blick auf das Bild von dem Haus der Potters.

Sie schaute sich das Bild jetzt etwas genauer an als am dem Abend davor.

Das Bild zeigt das Haus der Potter so es in einen sehr schlechten Zustand war, die hälfte der Mauern waren zusammen gebrochen und man konnte teilweise ein paar ganz kleine Möbel im Haus erkennen.

Auf der Straße vorm Haus war niemand außer einer Katze die man erkennen könnte, diese saß links hinten im Bild auf einer alten Gartenmauer.

Hermine musste sich Richtig von diesen Bild losreißen, sonst würde Sie wohl nie weiter in die Küche gehen.

Also machte Sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, in den anderen Bild war gerade nicht viel was zu sehen, was Hermine aus den Augenwinkel erkennen konnte. Sie wollte jetzt auch nicht direkt zu den Bilder schauen, das würde Sie wahrscheinlich nur noch aufhalten, wenn Sie sich in ein Gespräch verwickeln würde.

Als Sie an bei der Küche angekommen war, waren schon alle beim Frühstücken und Molly die Sie als erstes sah, sagte:

„Hermine, Kindchen."

„Komm zu uns , zwischen mir und Ginny ist noch Platz für dich."

„Als Krummbein vorhin zu und runter kam, habe ich ihm auch schon was zum Essen hingestellt, jetzt liegt er draußen vor der Tür auf den Steinen und lässt sich die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen."

„Ich habe nichts anderes von Krummbein erwartet aber wir sollten ihn lassen, ich kann mir jetzt schon denken was er für einen Aufstand macht wenn er wieder in den Korb muß, damit Ich ihn mitnehmen kann."

Molly nickte und Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny. Hermine wollte sich grade eine Scheibe Brot nehmen als Molly aufsprang und Hermine ein frisches Rührei vom Ofen holte.

„Hier mein Kind, damit du mir nachher nicht sagst , das du nichts zu Essen bekommen hast bei uns."

„Molly!!!"

„So etwas würde ich doch nie sagen und das würde auch nie bei dir Stimmen, das weiß doch wohl jeder."

Ohne weitere Unterbrechungen aßen alle Ihr Frühstück zu ende. Danach meldete ich Molly wieder zu Wort.

„So ich hoffe alle man sind satt!"

Fragend schaute Sie sich in der Küche um und bekam als Antwort nur nickende Köpfe.

„Gut!"

„Dann würde ich sagen Hermine, Ron und Ginny sowie Sirius gehen nach oben und packen Ihre Sachen für die lange Reise nach Harry und der Rest macht sich einwenig im Haus nützlich."

„Fred du bist bestimmt gleich unterwegs zu Laden nehme ich an.

„Ja, Mum aber ich bin George, Fred ist draußen und wollte gleich wieder kommen."

„Oh, ja.."

„Wer ist denn heute mit dir im Geschäft, George?"

„Barry wird wohl schon auf mich im Laden warten."

„Oh, sicher."

„Das ist aber auch ein sehr netter Junger Mann, ich bin mal sehr gespannt was der mal für eine schöne Frau bekommt."

„Mum, Barry ist schwul!"

„Und Mum, er hat schon, sagen wir eine Freundin oder sagen wir besser einen Freund."

„Oh, ja Richtig."

„Dann geh du mal wir kommen dann nach."

„Alles klar Mum und sei so nett und sag George, das ich auf ihn im Laden warte."

Mit einen Plopp war Fred im Kamin verschwunden. Und ein Nudelholz landete im leeren an der Kaminwand.

„Molly ?"

„Hermine mein Kind, was kann ich für dich tun."

„Habe ich das grade Richtig verstanden, Ginny soll mit uns kommen."

„Ja, ich dachte das wäre so abgesprochen, weil doch Draco auch mitkommen soll."

„Draco soll mitkommen, wer hat das den gesagt?"

„Sirius, mein Kind."

„Er meinte Draco könnte vielleicht dabei behilflich sein Harry schneller Gesund zu machen."

„Na, wenn Sirius das sagt."

„Wir waren nur einwenig verwundert, Ginny wusste nämlich auch nichts von dieser Sache."

„Da fragst du mich zuviel, ich weiß nur das Sirius mich gestern gefragt hat ob ich etwas dagegen hätte und ich habe ihm gesagt, wenn es für das wohl von Harry ist, dann soll Sie mitgehen."

„Na gut, danke Molly."

Genau in diesen Moment öffnete sich die Haustür vom Fuchsbau.

Hermine schien die gleißende Sonne durch die Tür entgegen so das Sie nicht genau erkennen konnte wer da kommt.

Hermine hob leicht Ihre Hand um Sie als Sonnenschutz zu nutzen als Sie eine Stimme hörte.

„Schau an."

„Wenn das nicht die Granger ist."

„Ich weiß ja das ich unwiderstehlich bin aber das mein Antlitz jetzt schon so blendend ist das man sich die Hand vor die Augen halten muß, das wusste ich noch nicht."

„Draco, was soll das", fauchte ihn Ginny an.

„Hermine ist meine Beste Freundin und gehört zu unserer Familie."

„Lass, gut sein Ginny."

„Draco konnte es noch nie gut mit Sprüchen und der heute zeigt das mal wieder", konterte Hermine.

„Draco, wer sagt dir denn das ich die Hand nicht deswegen nach oben getan habe, damit ich nicht gezwungen bin dich zu ertragen."

„Ok , Granger gut gekontert, ich habe einen Vorschlag."

„Und der wäre Malfoy?"

„Frieden !!!"

„Was?"

„Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, das du nichts an den Ohren hast oder sollte ich mich da getäuscht habe."

„Das nicht aber Worte wie Frieden aus deinen Mund bin ich wahrlich nicht gewöhnt."

„Hermine, ich habe dir doch gesagt, das sich mein Schatz verändert hat."

„Ja, Ginny das habe ich jetzt wohl jetzt auch gemerkt."

„Ok Malfoy, komm rein und wir reden über dein Angebot."

Draco machte zwei Schritte nach vorne und schloss die Tür. Nun konnte Hermine Ihn endlich Richtig sehen und Sie hatte Mühe ihr Gesicht zu waren. Sie musste doch sehr aufpassen das ihr nicht der Mund offen stehen blieb.

Vor Ihr stand ein junger Mann der eigentlich keine Wünsche offen lies, außer das er ein Malfoy war.

Er war Groß ca. 185cm, sehr schlank, braun gebrannt und seine Blonden Haare waren sehr Modern nach hinten gekämmt. Und das Gesicht, das war nicht mehr das Gesicht das Hermine von früher kannte, jetzt strahlte genau dieses Gesicht Freude aus und das war ein Bild, das Hermine nun mal gar nicht an Malfoy kannte.

Draco schloss die Tür und Ginny nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Hallo mein Schatz ich habe dich so vermisst!"

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst Ginny, jede Stunde die ich länger arbeiten musste war eine Stunde die ich länger von dir getrennt sein musste."

Was ist das denn für eine süller Scheisse, die Malfoy da von sich gibt, dachte sich Hermine und hatte Probleme, das Gedachte nicht auszusprechen.

Draco hob Ginny leicht an und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis, danach setzte er Sie wieder vorsichtig ab und löste sich von ihr. Er gab Ginny einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging ein paar Schritte zur Molly und Arthur.

„Mister und Misses Weasley ich hoffe Sie hatten einen schönen und guten Morgen?"

„Hallo Draco, danke der Nachfrage, bis jetzt hatten wir einen schönen Tag", antwortete Arthur.

Hermine stand neben Ron und so fragte Sie ihn ganz leise.

„Ron?"

„Ja, Hermine"

„Hab ihr hier jetzt jeden Tag so eine Schleimspur?"

„Hermine, ich verweigere aus Sicherheitsgründen die Aussage aber glaub mir gefällt das auch nicht."

Da mischte sich Sirius von hinter in die Unterhaltung der beiden.

„Ich habe zwar gehört , das sich Draco Malfoy verändert hat aber ich glaube der Alte gefiel mir besser und das soll doch was heißen oder?"

Ron und Hermine nickten.

„Ich hoffe nur wir können ihn die Reise über ertragen."

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen Hermine, wir kommen da, durch so schöne Gegenden. Da gibt es Leute die nehmen uns Ihn gerne ab und wir bekommen sogar noch Geld für ihn."

„Sirius!"

„Also ehrlich."

„Lass mal Hermine , man sollte es im Hinterkopf festhalten."

„RON!"

„Nur für den Fall der Fälle, meinte ich."

„Schluss ihr beiden , wir sollen uns mit Draco vertragen, obwohl ich mir das auch nicht Richtig vorstellen kann."

Und mit diesen Spruch drehte sich Hermine wieder in Richtung von Draco. Ron und Sirius schauten sich noch einmal kurz an und nach einen kurzen Nicken sagte Sirius noch einmal leise zu Ron : „Hinterkopf Behalten!"

Ron nickte abermals und ein leicht böses Lächeln war auf seinen Gesicht zuerkennen.

„So jetzt ist erst mal Ruhe hier und wir gehen jetzt alle man in die Küche."

„Ok Molly , das wird das Beste sein", antwortete Arthur und alle man begaben sich in die Küche.

Hermine war die erste die wieder anfing, eine offene Unterhaltung zu führen.

„Sirius, meinst du wirklich, es ist klug wenn wir Malfoy mit auf die Reise nehmen."

„Ich denke schon, er kann uns bestimmt nützlich sein und er kann uns glaube ich auch bei Harry helfen."

„Wie sollte grade er Harry helfen können. Die beiden waren doch immer wie Feuer und Wasser."

„Ersten er ist jetzt mit Ginny zusammen und Ginny war immer wie eine Schwester für Harry. Wenn seine Schwester nun einen seiner Feinde als Freund hat, dann kann da doch etwas nicht stimmen oder nicht."

„Hallo, jetzt bist du schon am reden wie Professor Dumbledore, denn habe ich auch nicht immer auf Anhieb verstanden", mischte sich nun Ron in das Gespräch.

„Sirius , meinst du denn wir müssen Harry mit Hilfe von einen Schock ins Leben holen."

„Kann sein Hermine , ich weiß das wirklich nicht, darum wollen wir ja auch alle Möglichkeiten versuchen."

„Na gut, es wird wohl das Beste sein", sagt Hermine und senkt leicht den Kopf.

„Nana, es wir schon alles Gut werden, mach dir mal nicht so große Sorgen, du hast mich gefunden und mir geholfen, dann wird das mit Harry auch schon werden."

Genau in diesen Moment kam Draco mit Ginny im Arm auf die Drei zu.

„Ich glaube, bevor wir abreisen sollen wir uns erst mal alle man zusammen unterhalten."

„Was möchtest du uns mitteilen Draco, meine Beste Freundin ist der Meinung du wärst ein anderer Mensch geworden und wir könnten dir trauen. Ich kann Ihre Meinung nicht teilen aber für mich zählt das Wort von Ginny und dieses Wort, das hat mein vollstes Vertrauen."

„Danke Hermine."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken Ginny, wenn ich dir nicht trauen sollte, wem dann."

Ginny lächelte und nickte Hermine zu.

„Also Miss Granger als erstes möchte ich Ihnen ein du anbieten und es würde mich sehr freuen wenn Sie es annehmen würden."

„In Ordnung Draco du darfst mich Hermine nennen."

„Alles klar, das mach die ganze Angelegenheit doch schon mal einwenig leichter."

„Der Familie Weasley habe ich bereits gezeigt das ich ein anderer Mensch geworden bin und ich hoffe das kann ich dir und Mr. Black genau so beweisen."

„Alles klar Draco, wir werden es feststellen, ob wir dir vertrauen können oder nicht", antwortete Hermine und wollte grade die nächste Frage folgen lassen als sich Molly mal wieder einmischte.

„Kinder, hab ich alle eure Sachen bereits Fertig gepackt?"

„Wir müssen in einer dreiviertel Stunde los in die Winkelgasse."

„Wir wollen uns doch mit Professor Dumbledore und Mr. Chang bei der Eisdiele treffen."

Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Sirius machten sich auf den Weg nach oben um sich fertig anzuziehen, sowie die restlichen Sachen einzupacken um Sie nach unten zubringen.

Vierzig Minuten später waren alle wieder unter im Fuchsbau versammelt und Molly überprüfte noch einmal die Lebensmittel die als Wegzehrung gedacht war.

„Molly?"

„Ja Hermine mein Kind, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich habe da mal eine Frage?"

„Was bedrückt dich denn mein Kind, nun frag schon."

„Oben vor Ginnys Zimmer , da hängt ein Bild. Auf diesem Bild ist das Haus der Familie Potter zu sehen."

„Ja mein Kind, das stimmt."

„Was hat es mit dem Bild auf sich, Molly."

„Das Bild."

„Nun das ist eine lange Geschichte", und Molly schaute auf die Wanduhr.

„Oh, so Spät ist es schon, dann müssen wir aber los, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen."

„Wir wollen den Professor doch nicht warten lassen, oder."

„Molly!"

„Ein anderes mal, mein Kind versprochen, jetzt haben wir keine Zeit mehr."

Und Molly machte sich auf zu Kamin um das Flohpulver zu holen.

Einer nachdem anderen nahm eine Briese und wie Geschwind waren alle zusammen im Hinterzimmer des Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George.

Nachdem man sich verabschiedet hatte, machte man sich auf den Weg. Wenn die gesamte Familie Weasley mit Anhang in die Eisdiele einlaufen würde, dann wären Professor Dumbledore und Mr. Chang doch wohl einwenig überlastet.

„Hermine meinst du wir können vorher noch nach Gringotts zur Bank gehen."

„Sicher Sirius warum nicht."

„Ich möchte so gerne mal wieder als Freier Mann einwenig von meinen Geld von der Bank abholen ohne das ich befürchten muß, sofort als Bankräuber festgenommen zu werden."

„Ginny , Ron, Draco!"

„Geht bitte schon mal vor zur Eisdiele, ich werde mit Sirius vorher noch mal zu Gringotts gehen."

„Alles klar Hermine", antwortete Ron und drei verschwanden mit einen Winken in der Menge der Leute.

Hermine und Sirius gingen in Richtung Bank. Sirius war immer noch einwenig mulmig in der Magengegend. So viele um ihn herum und alle könnten in erkennen. Was wäre wenn noch nicht alle Zauberer wüssten das er ein freier Mann ist. Was wäre wenn Sie versuchen würden, ihn kaltblütig umzubringen, da Sie meinen er wäre ein Mörder. Was wenn… In diesen Moment holte in Hermine wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit, denn Sie standen von den Treppen die zur Bank führten.

„Sirius, ist das nicht immer wieder beeindruckend hier unten zu stehen und den weißen Marmorstufen nach oben zur Bank zu folgen."

„Ja, Hermine da hast du wohl recht aber lass uns bitte direkt hinein gehen, ich bin an diese Freiheit noch nicht so ganz gewöhnt."

„Ist irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung Sirius?"

„Nein, nein alles in Ordnung, ich fühle mich hier nur einwenig Unbehagen, ich habe das Gefühl alle würden mich anstarren."

„Siehst du und ich habe das Gefühl, keiner würde uns Überhaupt bemerken. Ich wollte dich gerade fragen wofür ich um deine Freiheit gekämpft habe, wenn mitten in der Winkelgasse kein Mensch von dir was mitbekommt."

„Lass mal gut sein Hermine, Ich bin schon ganz froh darüber das ich jetzt ein freier Zauberer bin und mich nicht mehr zu verstecken brauche."

„Sonst wäre ich bestimmt auch nicht mit dir hier in der Winkelgasse."

„Ja ist schon gut, dann lass uns mal reingehen."

Sirius und Hermine gingen gemeinsam die vielen Stufen zum Eingang der Bank hinauf, bis Sie an der Forte angekommen waren, wo ein kleiner Genom in Uniform Sie begrüßte.

„Herzlich Willkommen bei Gringotts treten Sie ein wenn Sie kein Räuber sind, ansonsten wagen Sie es nie!"

„Danke!", sagten die beiden fast wie im Chor.

„Bitte und meinen Glückwunsch für Ihre Freiheit Mr. Black."

„Wie war das Hermine, kein Mensch achtet hier auf uns?"

„Ja, das war doch auch kein Mensch, oder?"

„Also Hermine……"

Jetzt wurde Sirius von einen Wachmann der Bank unterbrochen.

„Endschuldigen Sie Mr. Black."

„Ja, was gibt es denn."

„Nun es ist so, uns ist da ein kleines Missgeschick passiert."

„Was, denn für ein Missgeschick", wollte nun Hermine wissen?

„Es ist sehr peinlich aber Sie müssen entschuldigen."

„Was denn, zum Merlin noch mal."

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn Sie noch einmal rausgehen würden und dann auf der linken Seite der Bank zur Tür kommen würden."

„Und warum kann ich mit Mr. Black nicht einfach jetzt weiter zu Schalter gehen?"

„Weil Mr. Black dann ein sehr Toter Zauberer wäre."

„Wie bitte, ich wäre dann ein Toter Zauberer?"

„Ja, wäre es wohl möglich das Sie um die Bank gehen würden. Ich werde Sie auch dort abholen und Ihnen dann alles weitere erläutern."

„Naja, was sollen wir machen Hermine, ich würde sagen dann bleibt uns wohl nicht anderes übrig.

„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel für diese Bank haben, das habe Ich ja noch nicht erlebt. Seit wann geht man als Kunde durch den Personaleingang!"

„Hermine so beruhige dich doch wieder, es wird sich sicher alles wieder aufklären."

„Ich, ich soll mich beruhigen, ja wer bin ich den, das ich mich beruhigen soll!"

„Komm, Hermine, komm mit mir."

Sirius nahm Hermine bei der Hand und beide gingen zurück vor die Bank. Nachdem Hermine sich einwenig beruhigt hat, machten Sie sich auf den Weg zum Seiteneingang der Bank.

Der Gnom vom Haupteingang wartete bereits auf die beiden.

„Bitte kommen Sie herein und noch mal Herzlich Willkommen bei Gringotts."

„Naja vom Herzlich Willkommen, haben wir jetzt noch nicht viel bemerkt."

„Bleib bitte ganz Friedlich Hermine."

„Bitte Hermine, wir wollen nicht noch mal so ein Massaker wie in Griechenland."

„Massaker in Griechenland?"

„Was ist dort den passiert", fragte der Gnom sehr vorsichtig.

„Das wollen Sie bestimmt nicht gerne in allen Blutigen Einzelheiten wissen. Ich will nicht schuld daran sein, wenn Sie bis zu Ihren Lebensende Alpräume haben."

„Das war für mich schon sehr schwer zu verarbeiten und Sie wissen, was ich schon alles mitmachen musste."

„Ja, sicher Mr. Black."

„Ich danke Ihnen Mr. Black, bitte folgen Sie mir."

„Sie natürlich auch Prof. Granger."

Hermine spielte mit und schaute den Genom nun Richtig grimmig an.

Sie folgten den Gnom in ein sehr großes und prunkvolles Büro. Dort bad der Gnom die beiden doch bitte Platz zunehmen, der Bank Direktor würde sofort für Sie da sein."

„war es wirklich so schlimm", fragte der Gnom noch mal sehr leise Sirius, „Sehr schlimm."

„Wir hatten gar nichts in den Nachrichten oder Zeitungen davon gehört."

„Es war so schlimm, das die Behörden es verboten haben, darüber zu berichten."

„Danke, Mr. Black, Danke noch mal der Direktor wird sofort bei Ihnen sein."

Und so verschwand der Gnom Vorsichtig rückwärts laufend aus dem Büro und lies Sirius und Hermine zurück.

„Sirius, was hast du gemacht."

„Nichts!"

„Für nichts, war der Gnom aber ordentlich am zittern."

„Ich habe ihn nur gesagt, das du ganz, ganz böse werden kannst."

„Und was hast du Ihm noch erzählt."

„Wirklich Hermine, nichts, den Rest habe ich seiner Fantasie überlassen."

„Ich wollte schon immer wissen ob diese Gnome welche haben."

„Was, Fantasie?"

„Ja!"

„Sirius, du bist unverbesserlich."

„Ja, ich weiß das aber woher sollte ich auch wissen was du so in Spanien machst."

„Ich war ja nie mit dort."

„Sirius, also ehrlich, was ich wenn er sein Leben nicht mehr froh wird?"

„Wird er schon und zur Not sagst du ihn beim gehen, das du ihn verziehen hast, dann ist er bestimmt wieder glücklich."

„Mich würde erstmal Interessieren was das ganze hier eigentlich soll, die anderen warten sicherlich schon auf uns bei der Eisdiele."

„Wir werden sehen."

„Schau mal Hermine der Direktor der Bank kommt."

„Prof. Granger , Mr. Black!"

„Herzlich Willkommen bei Gringotts."

„Ja ja, würden Sie uns bitte erklären was das hier alles soll, wir haben es eilig. Prof. Dumbledore wartet bereits auf uns."

„Selbstverständlich !"

„Uns ist leider ein Missgeschick unterlaufen, bei Mr. Black, Prof. Granger"

„Und das wäre", wollte Sirius nun wissen.

„Nun wir haben zwar alle Ihre Konten wieder freigegeben aber wir haben leider vergessen unsere Sicherheits- Zauber in der Bank zu ändern."

„Was nun bedeutet?"

„Die Gesamte Bank sieht Sie Mr. Black immer noch als den Gefährlichsten Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt und die Bank würde alles tun um Sie zu stoppen."

„Ach so", antwortete Hermine.

„Sie wissen aber schon das Mr. Black nicht erst seit gestern ein freier Mann ist, oder."

„Aber sicher Prof. Granger, wir haben es leider einfach nur vergessen."

„Wie kommen wir jetzt an unser Geld?"

„Die Zauber zu entfernen dauert leider ein paar Tage."

„Ein paar Tage, solange können wir nicht warten, wir müssen heute noch aufbrechen auf eine Weltreise."

„Sicher!"

„Professor die Bank Gringotts würde Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen, wenn Sie im Gegenzug dieses Missgeschick vergessen wurden und es auch Niemand weiter sagen."

„Was wäre das für ein Vorschlag"

„Die Bank Gringotts würde Ihnen beiden eine Endschädigung zahlen, sozusagen als Dankeschön für Ihr weiteres Vertrauen in unsere Bank."

„Und wie würde diese Entschädigung ausfallen."

„2000 Gold Gallonen."

„Nun ich weiß nicht recht", mischte sich Sirius nun ein.

„2000 für mein Leben?"

„Schuldigung, ich habe mich versprochen", antwortet der Bankdirektor.

„Ich meinte natürlich 4000 Gold Gallonen."

„4000 Gold Gallonen?", sprach nun wieder Hermine.

„Alles Klar!"

„5000 Gold Gallonen von der Bank und 1Prozent mehr Zinsen auf Ihre Konten bei uns auf Lebenszeit."

„Das ist mein letztes Wort."

„In Ordnung aber nur wenn es jetzt recht schnell geht, wir müssen los."

„Wir wollen Professor Dumbledore nicht weiter warten lassen."

„Selbst verständlich Mr. Black."

„Das Geld wird sofort hier sein."

„Für jeden die Hälfte bitte in Muggelgeld, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

„Natürlich macht uns das keine Umstände Mr. Black."

„Aber ohne Umtauschgebühren Herr Direktor, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Selbstverständlich, Prof. Granger."

Und so verschwand der Direktor aus dem Büro und fünf Minuten später war er mit dem Geld wieder da.

Für jeden 2500 Gold Gallonen und je 3500 in Muggelgeld.

„Danke Herr Direktor"

„Nichts zu Danken Mr. Black, wenn Sie uns das nächste mal beehren, wird es keine Probleme mehr geben."

„Das wäre nicht das schlimmste, Sie sehen doch man kann sich immer irgendwie einigen."

Sirius musste sich das Lachen verkneifen und er zwinkerte Hermine zu. Diese hatte wegen der Dreistigkeit von Sirius die Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren.

Der Bankdirektor blieb lieber kommentarlos. Er begleitete die beiden dann mit Ihren neuen Geld wieder zu Seiten Eingang der Bank und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung, viel das Türschloss laut zu.

„Ach, der Tag fängt ja Richtig gut an, so kann er weiter gehen."

„Haha, Sirius, wir sollten jetzt lieber zusehen das wir zu den anderen kommen."

„Du hast recht. Lass uns zur Eisdiele gehen."

Und so machten sich die beiden auf die anderen bei der Eisdiele zu treffen um dann gemein mit Ihnen aufzubrechen, Harry zurück zu holen.

* * *

R/A:

**Laser-jet:**

weiter

_Hallo laser-jet !_  
_Sorry, hat leider sehr lange gedauert._  
_Ich verspreche besserung._  
_(Ps.: Ich lese grade aber auch eine Geschichte von.... Reviews kommt morgen, versprochen)_  
_Bussi Harry2004_

**Celina-HP:**

Super !  
  
Das Kapitel war Super spannend und richtig Lustig !  
Bitte , schreib schnell weiter, ich warte sehnsüchtig auf den nächsten Kapitel Alarm !  
Echt Super, man kann schon fast den Schmerz spüren, genial umgesetzt…  
WEITER BITTE  
Küsschen

_Hallo Celina.  
Danke dir... Ich hoffe das dir dieses Kapitel genauso gefaellt.  
Sorry , das es solange gedauert hat. Das nächste kommt schneller.  
Küsschen und Bussi Harry2004_

**Choooo:**

Ok sage ich eben zu 99 sicher.  
Wie immer ein super Kapitel und und jetzt beginnt ja auch die Reise zu Harry  
  
Gruss Cho

_Na, Cho,  
wie war dieses Kapitel, es war leider nicht die Reise aber  
jetzt geht Sie wirklich los.  
Bussi Harry2004_

**Liz Black:**

huhu!!  
ich finde die Story immer noch echt gut! Ist echt eine interessante Geschichte, die du dir für Harry und seinen Paten hast einfallen lassen!! Kompliment!!  
Ich warte jetzt ganz gespannt auf weitere Kapitel! grins  
Also mach schnell weiter!  
Lovely Greetz, Liz!

_Hallo Liz,  
Ich hoffe du bist immer noch am lesen, auch wenn es sehr lange gedauert hat bis es weiter ging.  
Hoffendlich war im dieses Kapitel Mr. Black auch gut vertreten, für dich.  
Küsschen Harry2004_

**Gin :**

Hallo.  
Ich habe selten eine Geschichte gelesen, die so gleichbleibend spannend geblieben ist.  
Mach bitte weiter so.  
Ich schmachte nach mehr.  
Gin

_Auch ein Hallo zurück Gin (Ginny?)  
Ich Danke dir für dieses Super Kompliment  
Wenn du auch auf das nächstes Kapitel so schmachtes, du will man fast ein Monitor sein(Sorry Scherz)  
Harry2004 _

**Brchen: **

Hi Harry2004,  
das Chap war ja wieder ne wucht, so wie ich deine Antwort auf mein Kommi verstehe, geht es jetzt langsam los und sie machen sich auf den Weg zu Harry, Richtig? Bitte schreib so schnell es deine Zeit zu läst weiter, ich bin doch so gespannt, wie es weiter geht.  
küsschen  
Brchen

_Hallo Brchen,  
Ja jetzt ist es endlich so weit, im Kapitel 16 startet die Reise nun endlich.  
Ich hoffe es nach deinen Geschmack und auch noch Spannend genug.  
Bussi Harry2004_


	16. Kapitel 16 Die Reise ins Land der 1

**Harry Potter**

**Der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

• _Es kann jetzt noch einmal zwischen durch zu einer kleinen Pause kommen, das ist wenn ich meine Prüfung habe. Das ist in ca. drei Wochen. Dann bin ich wieder einwenig entspannter und kann auch wieder frei meinen Hobby frönen und Harry Potter FanFiction schreiben. _

• _Das erste Kapitel für meine Neue Geschichte ist in der Rohfassung auch bereits fertig aber bevor die kommt schreib ich diese zu Ende, außer wenn ich mal nicht weiterkomme mit der Geschichte, dann Vielleicht. _

• _Sollte mir jemand mal eine E-Mail geschrieben haben, dann kann es sein das ich diese leider nicht bekommen habe. Ich habe ein paar Probleme mit dem Mailserver. Ich melde mich wenn es wieder geht, ansonsten schreibt bitte Reviews, die lese ich bestimmt und mit jedem neuen Kapitel kommen dann auch die Antworten. _

• _Ich habe wieder ein paar Antworten auf die Reviews geschrieben und am Ende mit eingebunden. _

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Die Reise ins Land der untergehenden Sonne – Teil I**

**_(Das zweite Treffen in der Winkelgasse)_**

Nachdem Hermine und Sirius vor der Bank standen, machten Sie sich auf den Weg zu Ihren Freunden die bereits bei der Eisdiele auf Sie am warten waren.

„Sirius, ich muß schon sagen, du hast eine Art, die gibt es nur einmal auf der Welt."

„Warum?"

„Na ich weiß nicht aber ich glaube ohne dich, wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen mit den Gnomen über eine Entschädigung zu verhandeln."

„Und Sie dann noch auf so eine Summe hoch zu treiben."

„Aber warum Hermine, er ist doch selber so hoch gegangen und du kannst davon ausgehen, dass Sie diese Summe von Anfang an im Sinn hatten. Er wollte nur schauen ob er vielleicht etwas davon noch einsparen konnte."

„Ja da magst du wahrscheinlich sogar Recht haben."

„Sicher habe ich da recht, du musst mal überlegen Gringotts hat einen Ruf in der Zauberwelt zu verlieren.

Und wenn es dann raus käme, das Sie es nicht schaffen Ihre Bank so abzusichern oder einzustellen, das jedes Unschuldige Geschöpf sie betreten kann ohne Angst haben zu müssen getötet zu werden.

Dann werden sich die Zauberer und die anderen Wesen überlegen ob Sie weiterhin ihr Geld bei dieser Bank belassen. Denn wie hoch wäre dann die Möglichkeit das die Bank es auch nicht schafft auf das Geld oder die anderen Güter aufzupassen."

„Wenn man das von dieser Warte einmal betrachtet, ja dann hast du wohl Recht Sirius."

„Sag ich doch."

Sie kamen bei den anderen in der Eisdiele an und zur Überraschung der beiden war noch jemand dort außer Prof. Dumbledore und Mr. Chang die Sie heute noch nicht gesehen haben.

Ron war der erste der die beiden entdeckte und sprang auf und rief den beiden entgegen.

„Wo wart Ihr beide denn so lange gewesen."

Aber statt einer Antwort, die Ron erwartet hatte, stürmte Hermine direkt auf ihn zu und er wollte schon zur Seite springen, als Hermine Kurz vor Ron dann die Richtung wechselte um dann von zwei großen Armen aufgefangen zu werden.

„Du lebst, ich hatte schon fast die Hoffung aufgegeben dich noch einmal zu sehen aber du bist wohl auf und du bist noch am Leben."

„Aber sicher Hermine warum sollte ich denn nicht mehr Leben. Ich war zwar etwas länger auf Reisen und nicht in Hogwarts aber ich lebe noch."

„Obwohl ich muß sagen, das ich das auch nicht immer glauben konnte aber ich bin wohl nicht so leicht unterzukriegen."

„Es ist so wundervoll dass du noch am Leben bist und das ich dich noch mal treffen kann."

„Danke Hermine, wenn du willst dann darfst du mich noch öfters sehen oder Treffen, Professor Dumbledore meinte es wäre vielleicht nützlich wenn ich mit in die Winkelgasse komme."

„Er meinte vielleicht könnte ich euch helfen, obwohl ich nicht weiß wie."

Hermine schaute nun mit einen Tränen verschmierten Gesicht in Richtung Dumbledore und diese nickte nur leicht und war über seine Halbmond Brille leicht am lächeln.

„Danke, Professor!"

„Nichts du danken Hermine, das ist doch wohl selbst verständlich das ich Hagrid mitbringe, jetzt wo er wieder da ist in Hogwarts. Hagrid war schließlich der erste Magische gewesen den Harry bewusst war nahm als er hin damals seinen ersten Brief der Schule gebracht hatte."

„Ja und Harry hat Hagrid immer als einer seiner besten Freunde gesehen, die er je hatte. Denn Hagrid war es der Harry gezeigt hat, das es noch etwas anderes gingt als bei den Dursley bis zu Lebensende zu versauern."

Bei diesen Worten rollten Hermine weitere Tränen die Wange herunter.

„Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn er dageblieben wäre und von der Zauberwelt nie etwas erfahren hätte."

„Nein Hermine, das darfst du nie denken, es war sein Schicksal und das hätte auch niemand andern können auch nicht die Dursleys."

„Meinen Sie Professor."

„Ja, Harry war und ist seit seiner Geburt ein Zauberer und gehört in die Zauberwelt, er hätte sich nie dagegen wehren können."

„Danke Professor, Sie geben mir Mut immer weiter zumachen."

„Nicht doch Hermine, den Mut den du bis jetzt aufgebracht hast, den hätte ich dir nie geben können."

„So und nun setzten wir uns erstmal und essen ein Eis. Ich warte noch auf einen Kollegen aus Hogwarts der mir einige Zaubertränke bringen sollte, die Ich mitnehmen möchte."

Alle nickten und so setzten Sie sich hin. Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Draco schauten sich an und dann sagte Ron recht leise aber deutlich : „Muß das denn sein das wir heute auch noch ein Treffen mit Severus Snape haben?"

Hermine und Ginny schienen auch nicht recht angetan von der Tatsache das Snape hier gleich auch noch auftauchen würde, nur Draco schien nichts dagegen zu haben und bestellte sich erst einmal ein großes Eis mit Bitter Schokolade. Sirius setzte sich genau neben Hagrid denn er wollte wohl einen kleinen Plausch mit Ihm halten. Die anderen rückten Stühle zusammen und schauten erst einmal in die Speisekarten.

„Dich scheint es nicht sonderlich zu stören das gleich noch Snape hier auftauchen wird, Draco", fragte Ron aber Draco antwortete mit leicht vollen Mund.

„Nö, warum sollte es mich stören meinen alten Hauslehrer wieder zu sehen, ist schon einen ganze weile her."

„Das war mir klar."

„Ich mein sicher dich und dein Haus hat er immer Super behandelt aber uns die anderen wohl kaum."

„Also Ron, ich glaube da muß ich dich wohl einwenig enttäuschen."

„Wenn nur mein Haus anwesend war dann hat Snape ganz anders gehandelt als wenn andere dabei gewesen sind. Snape war ein sehr strenger Lehrer aber zu uns immer Ehrlich."

„Na, ob wir das glauben können?"

„Ihr könnt, fragt demnächst doch mal jemand anderes aus Slytherin, dann werdet ihr mir schon glauben."

„Ja, ist ja gut wir glauben dir schon", mischte sich Hermine ein, „aber zu uns war halt nicht so."

Und so unterhielten sich die vier noch eine weile und Sirius packte die Möglichkeit beim Schopf und widmete sich Hagrid.

„Hagrid mein Freund, lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht es dir."

„Danke Sirius, mir geht es recht gut und dir."

„Och ja, so langsam geht es mir schon wieder etwas besser."

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht mehr Böse auf mich Sirius aber was sollte ich machen, die Tatsachen sprachen eindeutig gegen dich.

„Aber nur weil keiner von euch die Wahrheit sehen wollte aber mal schwamm drüber ich hätte da mal eine Frage."

„Danke Sirius, frag mich was du wissen möchtest."

„Nun, ich wollte mal fragen ob es das Motorrad noch gibt, das ich dir damals geliehen hatte um Harry zu Dumbledore zu bringen."

„Das Motorrad, nun ja, das gibt es noch. Es ist nur, nun es müsste wohl das einen oder andere daran gemacht werden."

„Das war mir klar aber es war damals ein Klassiker und heute erst recht."

„Wie ich schon sagte Sirius, das eine oder andere Teil müsste wohl doch repariert werden, es stand eine ganze Zeit hinter meiner Hütte und da hatte Norbert es schon mal gerne zum Spielen genutzt."

„Ein Kind hat auf den Motorrad gespielt, was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Hat er beim Spielen einen Spiegel abgebrochen oder so, das ist nicht das schlimmste."

„Sirius."

„Norbert war zwar noch ein Baby aber kein Menschliches."

„Ein Baby?"

„Aber kein Menschliches, wie soll ich das verstehen."

„Ja, hat den Harry dir nie davon erzählt?"

„Nee nee hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt."

„Was gesagt?"

„Hagrid rede bitte!"

„Norbert, das war mein kleines Baby, bis Dumbledore mir gesagt hat das er nach Rumänien muß."

„Wie ein Baby musste nach Rumänien?

„Norbert war mein Drache!"

„WAS!"

„Ein Drache hat mein Motorrad als Spielwiese benutzt."

„Hagrid wie konntest du nur."

„Das ist ja noch nicht alles."

„Wie noch nicht alles, was kommt denn jetzt noch?"

„Hat die Mama Drachen auch noch mit meine Motorrad gespielt?"

„Das nicht aber mein halb Bruder."

„Dein was?"

„Halbbruder?"

„Hagrid, seit wann hast du eine Halbbruder?"

„Ja, er ist nicht mein richtiger Halbbruder aber er hatte keine Eltern mehr und die anderen Riesen hatte ihn aus der Gruppe verbannt."

„Riesen?"

„Ich verstehe hier immer Riesen. Was hat ein Riese mit meinen Motorrad zu tun."

„Hast du als Kind nie mit Autos und Motorrädern gespielt?"

„und dein Motorrad war genau die richtige Größe."

Sirius schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und dann bestellte er sich erst einmal einen Korn. Als Sirius seinen Korn getrunken hatte und die anderen ihr Eis, sahen Sie auf einmal noch ein altes bekanntes Gesicht auf Sie zukommen aber es war nicht Professor Snape.

Du kam sehr gut Gekleideter Neville Longbottom auf Sie zu gelaufen und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und ging ihn entgegen als ob er genau auf Ihn gewartet hatte.

„Professor!"

„Schon das Sie es noch so schell fertig bekommen haben."

„Das ist doch wohl das mindeste was ich tun kann, wenn es um meinen alten Klassenkameraden, den berühmten Harry Potter geht."

„Danke Prof. Longbottom."

„Neville, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen", unterbrach Hermine die beiden.

„Hallo Hermine, wie geht es dir?"

„Danke gut und selbst?"

„Und wie geht es deiner Großmutter und deinen Eltern."

„Mir geht es besser den je und meiner Großmutter, naja, Sie ist halt jetzt recht alt aber Sie hält mich immer wieder auf trab."

„Das ist schön zu hören, Neville."

Hermine wollte schon das Thema wechseln, da ihr zu spät ein gefallen war das Nevilles Eltern, nach einen Angriff von Todesser mit den Cruciatus- Fluch so schwer getroffen und verletzt wurden das Sie seit dem im Zauberer-Hospital St.Mungos leben. Aber Neville schien das nicht mehr so stark zu belasten und er sprach:

„Meine Eltern geht es von Monat zu Monat besser"

„Ich bin fast täglich am Experimentieren und mache glaube ich sehr gute fortschritte."

„Ich hoffe Sie doch recht bald so weit Geheilt zu haben, das Sie das Krankenhaus verlassen und bei mir leben können."

Hermine war baff und nun mischte sich Professor Dumbledore auch wieder in das Geschehen ein und sprach zu Hermine:

„Ja, Prof. Granger der Prof. Longbottom ist mittlerweile einer meiner besten die ich je in Hogwarts hatte."

„Das kann ich ja gar nicht glauben unser kleiner Neville der immer leicht verstreut war ist immer noch bei Ihnen an der Schule!"

„Ja, so ist es Prof. Gran…"

„Professor!!", unterbrach Hermine ihn.

„Schuldigung das ich ihnen ins Wort falle und ich weiß auch das sich das nicht gehört von der jüngeren Person zur Älteren aber haben Sie etwas dagegen wenn wir das ‚DU' benutzen als immer wieder Professor XY und so weiter."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wen du mit den Älteren gemeint hast aber gerne Hermine ich bin Albus."

„Mir war das schon immer lieber gewesen geduzt zu werden von meinen Freunden aber in der Schule geht das halt nicht immer und vor allem nicht mit Schülern aber Ihr seit ja nicht mehr meine Schüler, also warum nicht."

„Danke Profes… Albus."

„Also wie ich grade sagte ist Neville mittlerweile einer meiner Besten."

„Und Neville Unterrichtet jetzt Zaubertränke?"

„Was ist mit Professor Snape?"

„Neville ist nun unser Lehrer für Zaubertränke und unser Ersatzlehrer für Kräuterkunde, sowie Magische Geschöpfe in Hogwarts."

„Professor Snape ist jetzt unser Lehrer für ‚Verteidigung gegen die schwarzen Künste' und Lehrer für ‚Kampf mit dem Schwert'."

„Sehr erstaunlich aber ich muß sagen ich gönne es Professor Snape."

„Ja, warum auch nicht. Glaube mir Hermine, der Professor hat sich sehr verändert und das auch zu Gunsten der Schüler, da kannst du Neville fragen."

Neville nickte Hermine zu und übergab Albus eine Tasche in der wohl einige Zaubertränke waren.

Danach verabschiedete sich Neville von allen und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

„Ich wollte grade wo Neville bei uns war nicht sagen aber Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie gut er geworden ist."

„Das Glaube ich Ihnen Albus aber es ist doch sehr wunderlich, da grade Neville früher nicht immer der hellste und schnellste war."

„Das Professor Snape seinen Unterricht abgegeben hatte, war nicht gewesen, weil er ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' bekommen hatte."

„Nicht, dann muß Neville wirklich sehr gut sein."

„Unglaublich gut."

„Professor Snape hat ihm die Möglichkeit geboten zu zeigen was er kann und zwar in eine ‚Zweikampf der Töpfe'."

„Wie das möchte ich jetzt aber genau wissen."

„Wie Sie wissen war Neville immer in einen Fach besonders gut und das war Kräuterkunde."

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Nun genau aus diesem Grund hatte ich ihn angeboten, Professor in Hogwarts zu werden."

„Aber nach einiger Zeit haben Professor Snape und ich mit bekommen, das sich Neville auch mit Zaubertränken beschäftigt und so ist es das zu dieser Kampfansage von Snape gekommen."

„Unglaublich!"

„Nicht war?"

„Das wichtigste daran war, das Professor Snape es Spannend machen wollte und so sagte er."

„Wenn Neville es schaffen würde ihn in Zaubertränke zu besiegen, dann dürfte Neville gerne dieses Fach Übernehmen, er hätte ja noch Fach ‚Kampf mit dem Schwert'."

„Sie wollen mir jetzt nicht sagen das unser Neville den berühmten Professor Snape in seinen Hausfach Zaubertränke geschlagen hat."

„Doch Hermine."

„Zwar nicht sofort aber in einen 13 Tage andauern Kampf der Töpfe."

„Wie konnte Neville ihn je schlagen."

„Das liegt daran das Neville nicht nur sehr gut war und ist mit den Zaubertränken er war um einiges besser in den Kräutern und das war Professor Snape schwäche."

„Neville hat beides Perfekt zusammen gemischt und dadurch gesiegt."

Ron und Ginny die mittlerweile gespannt zu hörten genau wie die anderen auch hatten keine Worte und so entstand eine keine schweige Minute bevor Albus wieder das Wort ergriff.

„So, jetzt müsst Ihr aber so langsam aufbrechen und eure Reise zu Harry beginnen."

„Wir?"

„Ja, kommen Sie denn nicht mit uns Professor?"

„Nein, leider Hermine, ich muss mich weiter um die Schule kümmern aber Ihr werdet bestimmt auch sehr gut ohne mich auskommen. Erstens ist Lee bei euch und ich gebe euch ja auch noch Hagrid mit."

„Nun, dann Professor…. Albus, dann möchte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken und Ihnen Versprechen das ich Sie mit Harry in Hogwarts besuchen komme."

„Das ist ein Versprechen das ich sehr gerne höre. So und nun müsst ihr mich bitte entschuldigen ich muß los."

Professor Dumbledore rief den Kellner und bezahlte für alle man zusammen die Rechnung, danach verabschiedete er sich noch einmal bei allen anwesen und war mit eine Plopp verwunden.

Hermine schaute in die Runde und da merkte Sie das Ginny wohl mit Ihr unter vier Augen sprechen wollte.

So stand Sie auf und setzte sich mit Ginny und Draco an einen anderen Tisch der nicht sehr weit von den anderen entfernt stand.

„Ginny du möchtest mir etwas sagen?"

„Ja, Hermine."

„Ich hatte grade mit Draco einwenig über die Lage gesprochen und wir sind uns einig geworden, das es nicht unbedingt das Beste wäre wenn wir euch begleiten würden."

„Aber warum nicht Ginny?"

„Du gehörst genauso zu Harry wie alle anderen auch, du bist Harrys kleine Schwester."

„Für ihn auf jedem Fall."

„Das mag ja auch alles Richtig sein Hermine aber erstens, wenn Ron mit dir geht, dann fehlt schon einer im Laden von Fred und George und wenn ich dann auch noch gehen würde, das wären dann zu viele die fehlen."

„Ginny?"

„Bist du sicher und was wäre der zweite Grund?"

„Draco!"

„Warum Draco, er sollte doch auch mit."

„Wir sind beide der Meinung das es besser wäre wenn Harry, Draco so schnell nicht wieder sieht."

„Das letzte das Harry von Draco weiß ist, das er sein Feind ist und wenn wir ihm jetzt sagen das er es nicht mehr ist….."

„Wir wissen nicht ob er das, so einfach verstehen und begreifen würde."

„Ok, das kann ich verstehen."

„Aber Virginia glaube mir, er wird dich vermissen und verheimlichen werde ich bestimmt nichts vor Harry."

„Hermine?"

„Ja"

„Das ist das erste Mal, seit wir uns kennen, dass du mich bei meinen Richtigen Namen genannt hast. Das ist mir jetzt wie eine Gänsehaut am Rücken runter gelaufen. Aber es war sehr schon und gut. Danke."

„Danke?"

„Ja mach dir mal keine sorgen, komm du mal mir Harry gesund wieder dann reden wir noch einmal über dieses Thema."

„Ja ist gut Virginia."

„Und in der Zeit wo ihr unterwegs seit, werde ich versuchen mehr über das Bild der Potters in unserem Haus rauszubekommen."

„Ok, ich danke euch beiden."

Und so verabschiedeten sich auch Ginny und Draco von Ihren Freunden und machten sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Scherzartikel laden von Fred und George. Jetzt waren nur noch Mr. Chang, Hagrid, Sirius und Ron mit Hermine übrig und Sie beschlossen, nachdem Sie sich davon überzeugt haben das Sie alles Notwenige eingepackt hatten, was Sie für die Reise brauchten, aufzubrechen.

Als erstes machten Sie sich alle gemeinsam auf die Winkelgasse zu verlassen aber Hermine wusste nicht ganz genau wie Sie Reisen sollten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Da das Kapitel einwenig zu lang wurde habe ich es aufgeteilt aber beide Teile sind sofort Online.

Die Untertitel lauten:

Das zweite Treffen in der Winkelgasse

und

Die Reise geht los!

Viel Spass damit.

Euer Harry2004

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

R/A:

**Choooo: **

Sirius kann ja wirklich witzig sein.  
Klasse Kapitel  
freu mich schon auf den beginn der Reise  
  
Gruss Cho.

_Ja, auch Sirius hat seinen Scharm und Witz bei meiner Geschichte.  
Ich hoffe ich konnte die Reise nach Asien gut rüberbringen?  
Jetzt muß ich aber schauen wie es weitergeht.  
Gruß Harry2004 _

**Brchen: **

Hi Harry 2004,  
Ist ja wieder ein echt super duper Chap, ich musste so lachen, als Hermine und Sirius in Grigots waren und dem Direktor fast den letzten Nerv geraubt habe, als sie von 20 auf 40 und dieser dann auf 50 mit 1 Prozent mehr Zinsen auf Lebenszeit ging, war echt der Hammer, als ich dieses gelesen hab, tat mir hinterher richtig der BAuch weh. Was mich interessieren würde, erfahren wir auch noch, was es mit dem Bild wo das Potter Haus drauf ist auf sich hat? Aber est einmal bin ich auf die Reise zu Harry gespannt und das wie ein Flitzebogen, nur dass du Draco mitfahren läßt, hat mich etwas gewundert, ich zweifele genauso wie Ron, Sirius und Hermine, dass dieser wirklich geändert hat, ich habe eher die Befürchtung, das der noch etwas im Schilde führt, wenn sie bei Harry sind. Also wie gesagt, ich freu mich schon auf dein nächstes Chap und binn schon wahnsinnig auf dieses gespannt, du schreibst wirklich spannend und sehr lebendig, ich ziehe meinen Hut vor dir. Mach weiter so, ich werde alles was du noch an Chaps schreibst regelrecht verschlingen!  
  
küsschen  
Brchen

_Aber Hallo Brchen, _

_das sieht ja fast so aus als ob du dir da was von deiner Seele geschrieben hättest. Das mit Gringotts habe ich als kleines Schmankerl mit eingebaut, ich hatte mir gedacht was wäre wenn und da viel mit Sirius, von dem in der Zaubererwelt ja noch nicht bekommt war. Das er wieder da ist und diese kleinen Genome aus der Bank. _

_Das mit dem Bild vom Haus der Potters, nun, das hatte ich eigentlich als einen kleine Cliffhanger gedacht, obwohl mir noch nicht ganz klar ist ob ich dieses Geheimnis noch in dieser Geschichte löse. Wenn dann aber erst wenn … und dann auch nur wenn …. grins Sorry, das würde die Spannung stehlen. _

_Die Sache mit Draco sollte ja wohl erst einmal aus der Welt sein, oder ? _

_Wie haben dir die anderen Personen gefallen die in diesen Kapitel aufgetaucht sind, ich hoffe das wahr auch mal eine kleine Überraschung? _

_Ja, und was die Reise angeht, bitte ich hoffe es ist so wie erhofft. _

_grins _

_Bussi _

_Harry2004 _

**Gin : **

Hallo Harry.  
Ich sage nur das warten hat sich wirklich gelohnt. Das war wieder ein  
Super Kapitel und es war ja auch einwenig länger als die anderen, darum war es das warten wert...  
Bitte schreib weiter so...  
  
Küsschen Gin

_Hallo Ginny, _

_da bin ich aber froh, das ich auch dich wieder einmal Glücklich machen konnte. _

_Es wäre nett wenn du mir etwas mehr schreiben würdest, was dir besonders gefallen hatte und was nicht ganz so gut ist. Dann kann ich doch einwenig mehr darauf einstellen und die Geschichte wird noch besser. _

_Die warte Zeit auf dieses Kapitel war, doch wohl recht kurz hoffe ich, ich habe mich Extra mit schreiben rangehalten. _

_Küsschen _

_Harry2004 _

**Celina-HP: **

Hallo Harry2004,  
Das war mal wieder ein sehr gutes Kapitel.  
Die Geschichte mit Sirius und Hermine in der Bank fand ich sehr witzig.  
Mach bitte weiter so.  
  
Küsschen Celina

_Hallo Celina, _

_Danke, für dein Kommentar. _

_Meiner kleiner Teil mit der Bank gefällt wohl den meisten. _

_Bussi Harry2004 _


	17. Kapitel 17 Die Reise ins Land der 2

**Harry Potter **

**Der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

• _Es kann jetzt noch einmal zwischen durch zu einer kleinen Pause kommen, das ist wenn ich meine Prüfung habe. Das ist in ca. drei Wochen. Dann bin ich wieder einwenig entspannter und kann auch wieder frei meinen Hobby frönen und Harry Potter FanFiction schreiben. _

• _Das erste Kapitel für meine Neue Geschichte ist in der Rohfassung auch bereits fertig aber bevor die kommt schreib ich diese zu Ende, außer wenn ich mal nicht weiterkomme mit der Geschichte, dann Vielleicht. _

• _Sollte mir jemand mal eine E-Mail geschrieben haben, dann kann es sein das ich diese leider nicht bekommen habe. Ich habe ein paar Probleme mit dem Mailserver. Ich melde mich wenn es wieder geht, ansonsten schreibt bitte Reviews, die lese ich bestimmt und mit jedem neuen Kapitel kommen dann auch die Antworten. _

• _Da ich die Kapitel 16 und 17 gleichzeitig Online gestellt habe, befinden sich in diesen Kapitel keine Reviews, die sind im Kapitel 16. Aber das soll nicht heißen das Ihre keine Reviews mehr schreiben sollt. Ich möchte noch Viel mehr Reviews von euch, auch mal von dehnen die bis jetzt noch nicht geschrieben haben. _

• _LOS !!! REVIEWS SCHREIBEN !!! _

* * *

**Kapitel 17 – Die Reise ins Land der untergehenden Sonne – Teil II**

**_(Die Reise geht los)_**

Mr. Chang bot Ihnen an, genau auf dieselbe weise zu Harry zu Reisen, wie er es gemacht hatte als er von Harry nach London gereist ist und Hermine sagte daraufhin zu Mr. Chang:

„Das hört sich doch gut an, würden Sie uns auch verraten, wie Sie das gemacht haben?"

„Aber sicherlich Miss Hermine, es wäre mir ein großes Vergnügen."

„Als erstes werden wir von hier, zum Flughafen reisen und dann auf Muggelart mit meinen Privatflugzeug nach China fliegen."

„Auf Muggelart", sprudelte es gemeinsam aus Ron und Hagrid. Sirius sagte gar nichts aber man sah dass ihm das nicht sonderlich behagte. Hermine störte es kein bisschen mit einen Flugzeug der Muggel zu fliegen, dies hatte Sie schon sehr oft gemacht.

„Ja aber sicher und von Hongkong aus können wir dann wieder auf andere Weise weiter Reisen."

Ron wiederholte noch einmal: „Sie möchten von uns, das wir uns in so ein Ding der Muggel begeben, so ein Flugzeug und dann mit diesen Ding bis nach China Reisen?"

„Aber sicher, Sie glauben gar nicht wie bequem man das dort hat und mit den ganzen Sachen hier wäre eine andere Reisemethode eher störend."

„Aber dieses Ding ist von den Muggeln gebaut und dann geht das auch noch in die Luft und fliegt."

„Ron nun komm mal wieder zurück auf den Teppich, ich bin schon so oft mit einen Flugzeug geflogen und mir ist noch nie etwas passiert."

„Teppich?"

„Was für einen Teppich, ich kann hier keinen sehen."

„Mr. Ron Weasley"

„Das mit dem Teppich ist nur eine Redensart und das mit dem Flugzeug wird für euch eine super Erfahrung, glaubt mir."

Hagrid und Sirius schauten sich an und nickten dann gemeinsam Hermine und Mr. Chang zu, nur Ron sah immer noch wie ein viel zu Heller Schweitzer Käse aus aber er zog es vor nichts mehr zusagen.

„Gut!"

„Dann wäre das ja schon mal geklärt und wir können uns nun endlich aufmachen zum Flughafen."

Jetzt machten sich wieder alle man und ein Girl auf zum ‚Tropfenden Kessel' zu kommen, denn Sie wollten diesmal von dort aus per Kaminnetz zum Flughafen London gelangen. Sie hätten zwar auch Über den Kamin vom Scherzartikelladen reisen können aber das wollten Sie nicht, da Sie sich sonst wahrscheinlich noch einmal von allen verabschieden wüsten und das würde dann wieder eine Langezeit in Anspruch nehmen. Desweiteren wollte Hermine dafür sorgen das keiner Ihrer so großen Helden, sich ganz klamm heimlich verdrücken konnte. Sie hatte da besonders Ron im Auge, dem die Sache gar nicht geheuer zu schein seit.

Als Sie durch die Steinmauer an der alten Kneipe angekommen waren gingen Sie gemeinsam durch und fanden sich auf dem Hinterhof der Kneipe wieder.

Nun gingen Sie in einen kleinen Raum den Sie von Gastwirt kannten, wo Sie Ihre Zaubererkleidung gegen Muggelkleidung tauschen konnten. Natürlich konnte sich Hermine in einen gesonderten Raum umkleiden, das ist ja wohl selbst verständlich.

Nachdem Sie sich alle wieder in der Kneipe getroffen hatten, ging Mr. Chang vor in Richtung Theke.

Er kaufte beim Wirt das Flohpulver damit Sie alle zum Flughafen nach London reisen konnten. Um diese Tageszeit war es recht ruhig im Pub und so waren nur drei weitere Gäste anwesend, wovon zwei grade am Essen waren und der Dritte wohl schon einwenig zulange im Pub war, denn er doch wohl sehr stark angetrunken.

Mr. Chang kam wieder zu Ihnen herüber und reichte das Flohpulver herum.

„Der Gastwirt sagte mir, dass wir auf den direkten Weg zu Flughafen reisen können."

„Beim Flughafen ist ein kleiner Bereich von Zauberministerium angemietet worden, das nun einen direkten Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk hat."

„Wir müssen nur im Kamin ‚London Airport' sagen und dann sind wir gleich an der richtigen Stelle beim Flughafen."

„Das ist ja Super!"

„Bis jetzt war es immer umständlich gewesen vom Flohnetzwerk zum Flughafen zu kommen."

Ron und Sirius schauten Hermine an.

„Ich musste doch schon einige male für meinen Job fliegen."

„Es hätte die Muggel doch bestimmt einwenig gewundert, wenn ich zu einer Vertragsverhandlung mit dem Besen gekommen wäre, oder"

„Ja, das ist wohl Richtig", bestätigt Sirius.

„Bis jetzt könnte ich nur immer bis zum Bahnhof am Flughafen mit dem Flohnetz Reisen und musste dann per Bus oder Taxi zum Flughafen."

„Ich glaube wir, sollten dann mal."

„Richtig Mr. Chang, gehen Sie am besten zu erst und ich werde dann als letzter kommen."

„Sie können dann, die anderen am Flughafen entfangen und passe auf das alle zum Richtigen Ort Reisen."

„Sehr gerne Ms. Granger."

Mr. Chang stellte sich in den Kamin und warf sein Flohpulver auf den Kaminboden, im gleichen Moment sprach er : „London Airport".

Eine helle Grüne Feuerflamme entstand aus dem Nichts und kurz darauf war Mr. Chang nicht mehr im Pub sondern auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

Hermine bestimmte nun die Reihenfolge, wie Sie reisen sollten.

Als nächstes sollte Hagrid und dann Ron gefolgt von Sirius und Hermine durch Flohnetzwerk reisen.

Hermine hat diese Reihenfolge gewählt um sicher zu stellen das Ron nicht doch, durch einen dummen Zufall eine falsche Adresse nimmt, da Ihm das Fliegen mit einen Muggel Flugzeug nicht behagt.

Alles klappte ohne Irgendein Zwischenfall und alle waren heil am Londoner Flughafen angekommen.

Sie gingen zusammen aus dem Briefmarkenfachgeschäft in dem das Flohnetzwerk versteckt wir raus in die Flughafen Halle.

„Das Beste wird sein Sie gehen alle zusammen dort drüben in das Cafe und ich kümmere mich darum wann unser Flugzeug einsatzbereit ist und wir an Bord gehen können."

„Es wird bestimmt nicht all zulange dauern."

„Ok!", bestätigte Hermine und alle man folgen Ihr in Richtung Kaffee.

Der einzigste der einwenig stark sich von den anderen Unterschied , das war Hagrid aber auch bei den Muggeln gibt es hin und wieder Menschen die einwenig Groß und füllig sind.

Sie setzten sich alle man an einen Tisch und Hermine ging zur Theke und bestellte fünf Kaffees und drei Magenbitter.

Diese Magenbitter gab Sie, Hagrid, Sirius und Ron.

„Was sollen wir mit diesen Alkohol?"

„Ron, trink ihn einfach, er hilft dir nicht mehr solche Angst vor dem Fliegen zu haben."

„Hermine, ich habe doch gar keine Angst vorm fliegen."

„Aber dann sitze ich auf einen Besen und bin ihn selber am steuern."

„Und was noch wichtiger ist, es ist nichts von den Muggeln".

„Ron, was glaubst du, was du deinen Vater erzählen kannst wenn wir zurück sind."

„Wenn der mitbekommt das einer seiner Jungs ein Fluggerät der Muggel benutzen konnte, dann ist er bestimmt mächtig stolz auf seinen Sohn."

„Haha....."

„Ron, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, tausende von Muggel nutzen diese Flugzeuge täglich und die Quote das was Passiert ist sehr klein."

„Na gut Hermine, du weißt ich vertraue dir und wenn nicht wüsste das du mit kommst würde ich das bestimmt nicht machen."

„Danke Ron."

„Nur damit du dich noch etwas besser fühlst, schau dich doch mal um wie viele Zauber und Hexen diese Flugzeuge benutzen."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Klar, das habe ich doch auch teilweise für meine Arbeit gemacht."

Und bevor Ron oder einer von den anderen beiden etwas sagen konnte, war Mr. Chang auch wieder da.

Er holte sich von der Theke einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu den vieren.

„Wir haben noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit, dann können wir zum Zoll und dann zu unserer Maschine."

„Der Zoll!"

„Mr. Chang, ich glaube daran haben wir gar nicht mehr gedacht."

„ Warum Miss. Granger?"

„Nun ich glaube nicht das Sirius, Ron und Hagrid einen Pass haben."

Die drei schauten erst sich dann Mr. Chang und Hermine an. Dann kam wie abgesprochen ein dreifaches Kopfschütteln.

„Miss Granger, das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein, das werde ich schon regeln."

„Hermine!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Bitte nennen Sie mich doch auch Hermine."

„Sehr gerne Hermine, dann sagst du aber auch Lee zu mir."

„Wie willst du das mit dem Zoll hinbekommen, Lee"

„Jetzt trinken wir erst mal unseren Kaffee in Ruhe leer und dann machen wir uns auf den weg."

Hermine wollte erst weiter nachfragen aber nachdem Sirius Sie leicht unterm Tisch mit dem Fuß trat, blieb Sie still. Hagrid schien genau wie Ron sehr nervös zu sein und aus diesen Grund stand Lee auf und meinte Sie sollten Ihm bitte alle folgen.

So machten sich die fünf auf in Richtung Zoll. Als Sie beim Zoll angekommen waren ging Mr. Chang vor zu dem Zollbeamten der hinter einen hohen Tresen saß und nach kaum zwei Minuten konnten alle an dem Zollbeamten vorbei in Richtung Sicherheitsschleuse gehen.

Nun ging Hermine vor und kurz bevor Sie bei der Sicherheitsschleuse angekommen waren holte Sie vorsichtig Ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und Richtete ihn auf die Schleuse.

Leise, so das wirklich niemand außer den fünfen etwas hören konnten sprach Sie :

**"dust and blindly are you now" **

(taub und Blind seist du jetzt)

Nun machte sich Hermine Zielstrebig auf und durchquerte die Sicherheitsschleuse.

Nachdem die anderen sahen dass sich nichts an der Schleuse tat, kein Alarm sich auslöste, wussten Sie.

Das auch Sie nun ohne Probleme die Schleuse passieren konnten.

Einer nach dem anderen gingen Sie nun durch die Schleuse und nicht ein Magische Teil oder auch nur Irgendwas löste einen Alarm aus.

Nachdem Sie nun alle im Sicherheitsbereich des Flughafen waren, holte Hermine wieder vorsichtig Ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach :

**"now and safe is again faithful" **

(nun sei wieder treu und sicher)

Kaum hatte Hermine dies gesagt, hörte man auch schon die Sirenen starten und der Mann der grade durch die Schleuse gehen wollte, musste zurück und erst mal seine Taschen leeren.

Alle grinsten und Mr. Chang sagte Ihnen, das Sie ihn bitte folgen sollten. Er machte sich nun direkt auf und lief zielstrebig in Richtung von einer der Privaten Einstieg Gatts.

Und nachdem dort keinerlei Probleme aufgetreten sind, standen Sie nun auf den Vorfeld vom Flughafen.

Ron, Sirius und Hagrid die noch Nie so einen Flugplatz von der Nähe gesehen hatten bekamen Ihre Münder nicht mehr zu.

Genau in dem Moment in dem Hermine die drei ansprechen wollte landete eine Große Airbus Maschine in Ihrer nähe und Ron und Sirius zuckten Ihre Zauberstäbe. Hagrid bekam nur Riesen große Auge und wenn man mal genau in diese Schaute, konnte man schon fast in diesen Lesen – WILL ICH HABEN - !

„Ron, Sirius steckt eure Zauberstäbe wieder ein, das war nur ein Flugzeug, das tut euch nichts."

„Wenn das ein Flugzeug war, dann will ich aber bestimmt nicht mehr mit einen Reisen, Hermine!"

„Also Ron, was soll den das.!"

„Schau doch mal hier, sieht's du das kleinere grüne Flugzeug am Ende des Vorfelds?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Das ist unser Flugzeug, sieht das auch so gefährlich aus."

„Nein, das nicht aber ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen das so ein Haufen Eisen sich wirklich in die Luft bewegen kann."

„Warte doch erst mal ab und lass uns zu dem Flugzeug gehen."

„Sirius, Hagrid kommt Ihr beide auch und Hagrid."

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Vergiss es einfach!"

„Was denn, Hermine?"

„Das du dir so ein Flugzeug einstecken kannst."

„Schade!"

Hermine schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und alle man machten sich auf zu Flugzeug von Mr. Chang.

Als Sie vor dem Flugzeug angekommen waren, blieben Sie stehen und schauten sich Das Flugzeug erst einmal in Ruhe an.

„Mr. Chang, sind Sie sicher das wir da alle reinpassen", fragte Hagrid.

„Aber sicher, das Flugzeug ist innerlich mit Hilfe von Zauberei vergrößert und machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen wegen dem Eingang auch der ist ein wenig überarbeitet."

Hagrid pustete und man merkte das es für ihn eine Erleichterung war, dieses zu hören.

Hermine schaute sich nun auch wieder das Flugzeug an und Sie bewunderte den Flieger.

Es war in einen wunderschönen dunkel blau Lackiert und am Ende auf dem Heck war ein kleines Symbol zu sehen das aussah wie ein halber Kopf mit einen Drache verschlungen und darunter waren Wellen Linien zusehen die aussahen wie ein kleiner Fluss. Unter diesen Symbol waren noch einige Schriftzeichen zu erkennen, die aber nicht zu erkennen waren.

„Dieses Symbol mit dem Kopf und dem Drachen habe ich schon mal gesehen", sagte Hermine.

„Aber ich komm jetzt nicht darauf wo."

„In dieses Ding bringen mich keine 10 Pferde", sprach Ron und auch Sirius konnte sich nicht Richtig entscheiden ob er Angst haben sollte oder nicht. Aber die Angst wich recht schnell und die Neugier stieg von Minute zu Minute bei ihm.

„Ron nun mach dir mal nicht in deine Hosen"

„Wir werden in diesen Blechding schon sicher ankommen", sagte nun Sirius um sich selber einwenig mit zu machen.

„Nie!"

„Wie soll den so ein Haufen Blech und schrauben am Himmel bleiben."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das, das so Normal ist."

„Aber Ron, meinst du für die Muggel ist es Normal, wenn du mit einen Besen in der Luft bist oder was war, als wir im zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts waren."

„Da bist du mit Harry mit einem fliegenden Auto nach Hogwarts gekommen."

„Nennst du das Normal?"

„Ja!"

„Ich meine Nein!"

„Ach Mist Hermine, du bringst mich ganz durch einander."

„Dann ist ja gut, Ron."

„Los rein mit euch ins Flugzeug."

Nun scheuchte Hermine und Mr. Chang die anderen förmlich in Flugzeug, damit Sie endlich los fliegen konnten.

Als Hermine im Flugzeug angekommen war, fehlten ihr die Worte.

Das innere des Flugzeugs war ein riesiger wirkender Raum in dem, neben ein paar im Halbkreis aufgebauten, gemütlich aussehenden Sofas mit Gurten, viele Kissen und Blumen standen. Alles wirkte sehr edel, da die Wände mit guten Stoff bezogen waren und viele Asiatische Kunstgegenstände auf den Tischen und in den Ecken standen.

Auch Ron, Sirius und Hagrid waren sehr überrascht als Sie das sahen. Mr. Chang bat Sie sich einen Platz zu suchen, während er kurz mit den Piloten reden wollte.

Das ließen sich die vier nicht zweimal sagen und schon suchten Sie sich alle einen schönen Platz.

Hagrid setzte sich auf das Sofa in der Mitte des Flugzeuges, da er es für sinnvoller hielt als sich auf einer bestimmen Seite zu setzten.

Sirius und Ron setzten sich rechts von Hagrid auf ein anderes Sofa und Hermine ihnen gegenüber auf das Sofa, links von Hagrid.

„Das sieht fast aus wie ein kleiner Palast."

„Das würde ich auch sagen Hagrid."

„Da kann man sehen das es unseren Begleiter Mr. Chang an nicht zu mangeln scheint."

„Ruhe Ron."

„Grade du solltest es doch wissen."

„Was denn Hermine?"

„Cho hat uns doch gesagt, das ihr Onkel ein wohlhabender Mann, mit viel Einfluss ist."

„Ja stimmt, das hatte ich vergessen."

„Aber ich habe nicht vergessen, das ich nicht hier sein möchte und das ich nicht in diesen Ding sein möchte."

„Nun Ron, das hast du leider Pech gehabt, wir haben grade die Türen geschlossen und wie ich höre hat der Pilot die Torbienen auch schon gestartet."

Wir sollten uns Lieber auf den Sofas anschnallen, das ist besser beim Starten von einen Flugzeug."

„Warum?"

„Darum Ron."

„Falls doch mal etwas sein sollte."

„Was sollte den da sein Hermine."

„Nichts, was dich jetzt was angehen könnte und nun Klappe."

„Denk dran Ron, auch du bist hier um Harry zu helfen, also kannst auch du deinen Teil dazu beitragen und jetzt hier sitzen und mit uns fliegen."

„Ist ja schon gut Hermine."

„Komm mal wieder auf den Teppich."

„Hermine kannst du mir mal helfen, ich glaube nicht das dieser Gurt, für solche wie mich gedacht ist."

„Warte Hagrid das kriegen wir schon hin."

Hermine holte Ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richte ihn auf den Gurt, der neben Hagrid lag.

**„extend" **

Der Gurt verlängerte sich um das doppelte und nun konnte auch Hagrid sich anschnallen. Hermine ging zurück zu Ihren Platz. Sirius half Ron, da er nicht genau wüsste was er mit diesen Gurten anfangen sollte.

Ein paar Minuten später merkte mal auch schon, wie sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung setzte und in Richtung Rollfeld führ.

„Was passiert jetzt Hermine", wollte Sirius wissen?

„Wir sind jetzt auf den Weg zum Rollfeld."

„Von dort aus startet das Flugzeug dann, sobald der Tower der Start frei gibt."

„Der Tower ist dort rechts aus dem Fenster der hohe Turm, der hat Geräte auf den er sehen kann wo sich welches Flugzeug grade befindet."

„Wenn der Tower eine passende Lücke gefunden hat, dann bekommt der Pilot in unserer Maschine bescheid und dann Starten wir."

„Das hört sich ja ganz logisch an."

„Vor allem da das von Muggeln gemacht wird."

„Da siehst du Sirius, nicht alles ist schlecht was die Muggel machen."

„Das brauchst du nicht mir sagen Hermine, das musst du Ron beibringen."

„Ich glaube den kann ich jetzt, nur beibringen wofür die keinen Tüten auf dem Tisch vor ihm sind."

„Der sieht so blass um die Nase aus und das obwohl wir noch nicht mal gestartet sind."

Hagrid schien das nicht wirklich zu belasten, denn er war nur fröhlich vor sich hin am Pfeifen.

Plötzlich wurde es einwenig laut im Flugzeug und alle merkten das der Pilot die Motoren hoch laufen los.

„Achtung ihr drei, es geht jetzt los", sagte Hermine.

Jetzt merkten Sie wie die Maschine beschleunigte und alle wurden in die Sofas gepresst.

Nach einigen Sekunden merkten Sie dann, wie das Flugzeug vom Boden abhob.

Das Flugzeug machte einen kleinen Schlenker nach links und diesen Moment wusste Ron schon von ganz alleine für was die kleinen Tüten vor ihm gut waren.

Nach ca. fünf Minuten hatte das Flugzeug seine Reisehöhe erreicht und auch Mr. Chang kam vom der Pilotenkanzel zu Ihnen nach hinten und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Sofa.

„Sie können sich jetzt wieder abschnallen. Es soll ein sehr ruhiger Flug werden."

Ron schaute in an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich will Nie miterleben wenn es mal kein ruhiger Flug ist."

„Haben Sie hier auch eine…."

„Wie?"

„Ach so aber sicher?"

„Bitte gehen Sie durch die rechte Tür links neben Ihnen, dort finden Sie alles was Sie brauchen um sich wieder frisch zu machen."

„Danke!"

Ron stand auf und ging mit einwenig wackligen Füßen in Richtung Tür. Wo er dann auch erst mal verschwand.

„Wie lange wird der Flug ca. dauern Lee?"

„Wir werden jetzt ca. 16 Stunden Fliegen bis wir in Hong Kong ankommen."

„Das heißt wir können es uns hier erst einmal bequem machen und uns einwenig erholen."

„Haben Sie sind noch eine Frage Hermine?"

„Nein, danke Lee, das war alles was ich wissen wollte."

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht ein Butterbier anbieten oder vielleicht doch etwas stärkeres einen Whiskey."

„Ich glaube mir schon ein Tee reichen und wie sieht es bei euch aus, Sirius, Hagrid."

„Mir würde auch ein Tee vollkommen ausreichen Lee", sprach Sirius.

„Hagrid wie schaut es bei Ihnen aus?"

„Danke Mr. Chang, Schuldigung Lee, einen Tee würde ich auch gerne Trinken aber bei Tee und einen Whiskey, da würde ich auch nicht Nein sagen."

„Und was soll es wohl für Ron sein?"

„Ich glaube, ihm wird auch ein Tee sehr zusagen um seinen Magen wieder einwenig zu beruhigen."

„Sehr gerne Hermine, der Tee wird uns sofort gebracht und für Sie Hagrid haben wir dann bestimmt auch noch einen Whiskey den wir beim Tee bei geben können."

Alle Anwesenden bedanken sich bei Mr. Chang und dieser verschwand hinter einer weiteren Tür hinter Hagrid. Diese Tür war so Perfekt in die Wand mit den Stoffbahnen eingelassen, das keinen unserer Freunde diese aufgefallen wäre.

Kurz darauf kam Ron wieder zurück zu den anderen, er war leicht blass um die Nase aber sonst schien es ihn jetzt wieder besser zu gehen.

Er setzte sich wieder neben Sirius und blickte in die Runde.

„Lee hatte uns gefragt ob wir etwas trinken möchten und da haben wir für dich auch mal einen Tee mitbestellt, das war doch ganz richtig so Ron, oder."

„Ja Danke Hermine, ich glaube ein Tee wird mir jetzt recht gut tun."

Die Tür hinter der Mr. Chang verschwunden war ging wieder auf und neben Mr. Chang kam auch noch eine weitere Person durch die Tür.

Es war eine recht keine und zierlich wirkende Asiatische Person, eine Frau. Diese Frau trug ein Tablett auf dehnen die Getränke waren.

„Meine Freunde, das ist ‚Meyling'."

„Sie arbeitet für mich und wenn jemand einen Wunsch hat, Meyling wird alles mögliche Versuchen diesen zu erfüllen aber leider ist Sie nicht vollkommen Perfekt mit Eurer Sprache, also habt einwenig Nachsicht."

Mr. Chang setzte sich wieder neben Hermine und Meyling reichte jeden seinen Tee. Wo Sie bei Hagrid angelangt war, erschrak Sie erst leicht aber dann lächelte Sie und gab Hagrid erst seinen Tee und neben den Tee stellte ein kleines Kristallglas in dem wohl der Whiskey war.

Danach verbeugte Sie sich leicht gegenüber den Anwesenden und verschwand wieder durch die Tür hinter Hagrid.

„Eine sehr nette Person diese Meyling."

„Ja, da haben Sie recht Hagrid, ohne Meyling wäre es für mich teilweise recht schwer im Leben."

„Sie hat eine sehr gute und reine Seele."

„Meyling lebt seit Ihrer Geburt bei mir, Ihre Mutter hatte damals für mich gearbeitet nachdem Ihr Vater für mich sein Leben gab."

„Leider ist Ihre Mutter gestorben als Meyling vier Jahre alt war und so habe ich Sie wie meine Tochter bei mir aufgezogen."

„Das ist eine sehr traurige Geschichte die Sie uns da erzählen, auch wenn es für Meyling scheinbar ein kleines Happyend gab."

„Das ist richtig Hermine aber bei uns ist es Sitte, dass man offen über alles redet und Meyling kennt diese Geschichte auch."

„Mit dem Offen reden das ist nie verkehrt, da könnten sich bei uns einige Leute auch mal einen Gedanken drüber machen."

„Wohl war Hermine, da stimme ich dir zu."

„Danke, Sirius."

„Meine Freunde, wir haben noch einen sehr langen Flug vor uns und Ich würde euch anbieten einwenig zu schlafen, damit alle wieder frisch und munter sind wenn wir angekommen sind."

„In hinteren Teil der Maschine sind einige Zimmer mit Betten, wenn ihr möchtet, ich werde mich gleich dorthin zurückziehen."

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee und ich wollte schön immer mal über den Wolken schlafen."

„Ich stimme Hermine zu und wie sieht es bei euch beiden aus Ron, Hagrid?"

Und die beiden Nickten.

Mr. Chang drückte auf eine kleine Statue die auf den Tisch stand und Meyling war eine Minute später bei Ihnen im Raum.

„Meyling sei bitte so freundlich und zeige Hermine wo Sie sich hinter ausruhen kann ich werde mich um die anderen selber kümmern."

Meyling nickte und bat Hermine ihr zu folgen, was Sie auch gerne machte.

Das Flugzeug war durch einen Zauber so verwandelt worden das man fast meinte in einen kompletten Haus zu sein. Meyling führte Hermine in ein Zimmer in dem ein Bett, ein kleiner Tisch mit Stuhl und ein Waschbecken war.

Hermine bedankte sich bei Meyling und diese verbeugte sich kurz und war verschwunden.

Hermine schaute sich im Zimmer um.

Das Zimmer hatte auch ein Flugzeugfenster aus dem Hermine die Wolken beobachten konnte.

Auf den Tisch lagen einige leere Blätter und Umschlage, sowie ein Tintentopf mit Feder. Das Bett war sehr schön hergerichtet und lud förmlich ein, in ihm Platz zu nehmen.

Hermine zog den Vorhang beim Fenster zu und legte Ihre Sachen bis auf das T-Shirt auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch. Danach machte Sie sich es im Bett gemütlich und war durch das leichte Rauschen vom Flugzeug fast sofort eingeschlafen.

Hermine hatte zum ersten Mal seit Monaten einen schönen und festen Schlaf.

….

Irgendwann merkte Hermine das Sie wohl leise gerufen würde.

„Miss!"

„Miss, wachen Sie bitte auf!"

Hermine öffnete leicht Ihre Augen und Sie sah das Meyling vor Ihr am Bett Stand.

„Miss, wachen Sie bitte auf, wir werden in ca. einer Stunde in Hong Kong landen."

„Danke, Meyling."

„Bitte, es ist mir eine Ehre."

Und schon war Meyling wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Hermine setzte sich auf und streckte sich leicht.

‚Ich habe selten so gut geschlafen', dachte Hermine.

‚Es ist wunderbar über den Wolken zu schlafen, das sollte ich mir merken.'

Hermine stand auf und machte sich einwenig frisch und zog sich wieder an. Als Sie fertig war machte Sie sich auf den Weg nach vorne, wo die anderen schon auf Sie warteten.

„Hermine möchtest du auch einen Kaffee haben", fragte Ron.

„Ja, sehr gerne, ich glaube den kann ich jetzt gebrauchen, ich habe geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier."

„Das freut mich zu hören Hermine, es ist immer wieder schön andere Glücklich zu machen, auch wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten sind."

„Danke Lee, der Schlaf hat mir wirklich sehr gut getan."

„Bitte, es war mir eine Ehre."

„Wir werden in ca. 30 Minuten landen."

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn jetzt hier."

„Es ist jetzt in Hong Kong sieben Uhr in der früh."

„Wir sind dann ca. noch zwei Stunden unterwegs bis wir bei meinen Anwesen sind."

Alle tranken Ihren Kaffee und als es dann wieder soweit war, legten Sie sich die Sicherheitsgurte an zur Landung.

„Na Ron, wie geht es dir jetzt und bist du immer noch so gegen das Fliegen auf Muggelart."

„Danke Hermine, nach dem schlafen geht es mir doch wieder sehr viel besser und so schlimm finde ich das Fliegen auf Muggelart auch nicht mehr."

„Das freut mich doch zu hören."

Draußen konnte man jetzt durch die Flugzeugfenster die ersten Häuser von Hong Kong sehen.

„Das ist ja eine riesige Stadt, dieses Hong Kong", sprudelte es aus Ron heraus.

„Ja, Hong Kong ist eine der größten Städte der Welt, nirgendwo auf der Welt leben so viele Menschen auf so wenig Raum wie in Hong Kong."

„Vor einigen Jahren wären wir noch mitten in der Stadt gelandet und vorher ganz knapp über die Häuser geflogen aber da man immer mehr Platz brachte, wurde ein neuer Flughafen mitten in Meer bebaut und so das Festland vergrößert."

„Typisch unsere Hermine, ein lebendiges Nachschlagewerk für alle Fragen der Welt."

„Danke Ron, das habe ich auch verstanden."

„Ich bin nur immer gerne informiert war es neues auf der Welt gibt."

Das Flugzeug setzte zu Landung an und landete dann sehr Bilderbuch mäßig auf den Hong Kong Airport.

„Bitte bleiben Sie alle zusammen, ich werde mich um die Formalitäten kümmern", sagt Mc. Chang und begab sich in Richtung Flugzeug Tür.

Die Tür wurde von außen geöffnet und Hermine, Ron, Sirius und Hagrid sahen kurz einen anderen Mann der sich mit Mr. Chang kurz unterhielt, bevor Mr. Chang sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte.

„Wir müssen kurz warten bis uns ein Auto unten an der Gangway abholt, das bringt uns dann direkt in den Magischenteil des Airports."

Einige Minuten später fuhr ein kleiner Kleinbus vor und die fünf stiegen ein.

Die Fahrt dauerte nur einige Minuten und Hermine, Ron, Sirius und Hagrid konnten das wilde treiben auf den Flughafen durch die Fenster des Busses verfolgen. Danach fuhren Sie hinunter in eine Tiefgarage oder Untergeschoss des Flughafens, wo sich den fünfen noch eine kleine andere Stadt zeigte. Überall waren Menschen wild am Arbeiten und jeder schien eine Aufgabe zu haben.

„Wenn ich wüsste das, daß Menschen sind, dann würde ich fast sagen das sieht wie ein Ameisenhaufen aus und nichts könnte Sie stoppen."

„Ja, du hast Recht Sirius aber das Musst du doch schon alles kennen."

„Nein Hermine, wir waren immer nur in den Ländlichen Bereichen des Landes gewesen."

„Ach so, na dann kann ich das verstehen, es sieht aber auch wirklich unglaublich hier aus."

Plötzlich bog der Kleinbus in eine Nebenstraße ab, wo es einwenig ruhiger war und nach ein paar Metern blieb er vor einen Tor stehen.

Der Fahrer schaute sich kurz um und dann öffnete sich das Tor und der Kleinbus konnte einfahren.

Es schien als ob Sie sich in einer kleinen Garage befanden aber plötzlich merkten Sie wie sich diese Garage langsam abwärts bewegte und erst wieder vor einen neuen Tor zum stehen kam.

Das Tor öffnete sich und ein weiterer Raum kam zum Vorschein.

Fortsetzung folgt….

Sorry !!! Jetzt habe ich die Reise doch in drei Teilen aufgeteilt. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen auch der Dritte Teil ist gleich Online…

Mit dem Untertitel :

Das letzte Stück zu Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

P.S.: Mir war etwas entfallen, was ich für dieses Kapitel benötigte, aus diesem Grund hatte ich, mein erstes Kapitel von dieser Geschichte, selbst noch mal gelesen. Beim Lesen waren mir dann, doch einige Fehler ins Auge gefallen und aus diesem Grund, habe ich das erste Kapitel einmal nachbearbeitet. Es ist aber nichts an der Geschichte verändert worden, das von belang wäre. Nur eine kleine Schönheitskorrektur. Wer möchte kann ja noch einmal nachschauen oder nachlesen, ich werde in den kommenden Wochen auch die Kapitel 2 – 6 noch mal Korrektur lesen und Überarbeiten (Aber noch mal, ohne eine Veränderung an der Geschichte selbst.).

Harry2004

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	18. Kapitel 18 Die Reise ins Land der 3

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

• _Es kann jetzt noch einmal zwischen durch zu einer kleinen Pause kommen, das ist wenn ich meine Prüfung habe. Das ist in ca. drei Wochen. Dann bin ich wieder einwenig entspannter und kann auch wieder frei meinen Hobby frönen und Harry Potter FanFiction schreiben. _

• _Das erste Kapitel für meine Neue Geschichte ist in der Rohfassung auch bereits fertig aber bevor die kommt schreib ich diese zu Ende, außer wenn ich mal nicht weiterkomme mit der Geschichte, dann Vielleicht. _

• _Sollte mir jemand mal eine E-Mail geschrieben haben, dann kann es sein das ich diese leider nicht bekommen habe. Ich habe ein paar Probleme mit dem Mailserver. Ich melde mich wenn es wieder geht, ansonsten schreibt bitte Reviews, die lese ich bestimmt und mit jedem neuen Kapitel kommen dann auch die Antworten. _

• _Da ich die Kapitel 16,17 und 18 gleichzeitig Online stelle, befindet sich in diesem Kapitel auch keine Reviews, die sind im Kapitel 16. Aber das soll nicht heißen das Ihre keine Reviews mehr schreiben sollt. Ich möchte noch Viel mehr Reviews von euch, auch mal von dehnen die bis jetzt noch nicht geschrieben haben. _

• _LOS ! REVIEWS SCHREIBEN ! _

* * *

**Kapitel 18 – Die Reise ins Land der untergehenden Sonne – Teil III**

**_(Das letzte Stück zu Harry)_**

Der Kleinbus fuhr in dieses nächsten Raum der eigentlich schon eher eine Halle war und parkte dann auf einer der eingezeichneten Parkplätze.

Der Fahrer verabschiedete sich von den fünf und diese stiegen dann aus.

Mr. Chang bat Sie, ihm zu folgen.

„Mr. Chang?"

„Ja Hagrid, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Kommt Meyling nicht mit uns?"

„Nein aber Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen, Meyling wird zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nachkommen, sie kümmert sich um die Formalitäten"

„Ich?"

„Ich, mach mir keine Sorgen, ich dachte nur."

„Hätte, ich bloß nichts gesagt!"

„Nanu, was ist den mit unseren kleinen Hagrid los", fragte Sirius leise Hermine?

„Ich, weiß auch nicht."

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal abwarten, was sonst noch alle passiert."

„Ja, das würde ich auch sagen."

Nun folgten Sie gemeinsam Mr. Chang, der in Richtung eines weiteren Tores ging.

„Wo sind wir hier Lee?"

„Das Hermine, ist das Tor zu unserer Antwort auf eure Winkelgasse."

In diesen Moment öffneten sich beide Flügel des Tores und alle fünf sahen nun eine große mit Steinen gepflasterte Straße an deren linken und rechten Rand sich ein Geschäft an das nächste reihte.

„Wau!"

„Wau?"

„Ist das alles was du dazu sagen kannst, Ron?"

„Nein aber neben dieser Straße, sieht unsere Winkelgasse doch einwenig klein aus, Hermine."

„Das schon Ron aber ich glaube bei uns ist es gemütlicher!"

„Nana Hermine, seit wann bilden wir uns eine Meinung bevor wir etwas gesehen haben."

„Ist schon gut, las uns weiter gehen."

Es war nicht zu merken dass man sich noch immer unter dem Flughafen befand, was Hermine doch sehr wunderte.

Mr. Chang erläuterte aber das der Himmel in dieses Gasse wohl genauso aufgebaut ist, wie die Decke in der großen Halle in Hogwarts. Er sagte weiter, das Dumbledore nachdem er vor sehr langer Zeit hier war, so begeistert von diesem Himmel war, dass er versuchen wollte diesen in Hogwarts einzubinden.

„Dumbledore war auch schon einmal hier?"

„Aber sicher Hagrid, Dumbledore war vor sehr langer Zeit in unseren Land."

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben wir uns auch kennen gelernt."

„Und wie kommen wir nun von hieraus weiter zu Harry", wollte Hermine wissen?

„Nur die Geduld Hermine, dies ist nur ein kleiner Arm unserer Einkaufsstraße."

„Nicht der ganze Teil ist unter der Erde und wir müssen jetzt dorthin gehen, wo wir einen richtigen Himmel über unseren Köpfen haben, denn nur von dort aus können wir dann weiter Reisen."

Hermine nickte und so machte man sich auf an den vielen Geschäften vorbei weiterzugehen, bis Sie an eine sehr grosse Kreuzung angelangt waren.

„So, wir werden jetzt nach links gehen und damit begeben wir uns raus aus der Stadt."

„Wenn man Ihr nach recht geht dann kommt an den bereich wo es hauptsächlich Tränke und Kräuter zu finden sind, genau so wie Töpfe und Trankzubehör."

„Geradeaus bekommt man dann Kleidung und Freizeit Artikel."

„Hier wo wir jetzt lang gehen gibt es viele Geschäfte mit alten und neuen Schriften, sowie Tiere und das Bankenviertel."

„Hast du gehört Hermine, Geschäfte mit Schriften."

„Mister Ron Weasley kannst du mal deine große Klappe halten."

„Danke!"

Nun musste Ron schlucken, so angeschnauzt ist er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

„Tja Ron, da hat dir Hermine es mal wieder gegeben, was?"

„Danke Sirius, dass du mir auch noch in den Rücken fällst."

„Moment mal Ron, ich bin dir nicht in den Rücken gefallen, das bist du doch selber Schuld."

„Ja, streu noch Salz in die Wunde Danke."

„Haben die Herren sich nun ausgesprochen und können wir nun weiter gehen!"

„Ja Hermine, können wir."

„Ich werde auch einwenig auf Ron aufpassen, dass er sich nun benimmt."

Als Sirius das sagte, knurrte Ron leicht hinten seinen Rücken und Sirius sprang zu Seite.

„He, das ist ja Richtig gefährlich hier in Asien, Menschen bekommen hier nur durch die Luft Stimmreizungen."

„Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich einen Löwen gehört habe."

„Jetzt last den Scheiss und kommt, wir wollen weiter."

„In Ordnung Hermine."

Jetzt machten sich alle wieder auf den Weg. Nachdem Sie einige Minuten gelaufen waren, führte Sie Mr. Chang in ein kleines Gasthaus. Hier wollten Sie erst einmal alle zusammen frühstücken bevor sie sich nun endgültig auf den Weg zum Landsitz von Mr. Chang machen wollten.

Mr. Chang bestellte für alle fünf ein Herzhaftes aber Landes Übliches Frühstück, dazu gab es für jeden Tee.

„Lee, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das wir die hiesige Sprache kurzfristig zu lernen?"

Statt Lee, antwortete Sirius auf die Frage von Hermine.

„ Isso leu-se settle completamente rápido , Hermine"

(Das ist Portugiesisch und bedeutet: Das lässt sich ziemlich schnell erledigen, Hermine.)

„Was, ich verstehe nicht ein Wort."

„Hermine, das war Portugiesisch!"

„Du Sprichst Portugiesisch?"

„Ja, mit einen kleinen Zauber kann man sich neben seine Muttersprachen, eine zweite Sprachen kurzfristig verpassen."

„Und warum spricht du jetzt Portugiesisch?"

„Bevor ich zurück nach England bin, war ich noch in Portugal und von dort bin ich dann nach Endland gekommen."

„Dort war es recht nützlich dass ich die Landessprache verstehen konnte."

„Ich verstehe, ist es denn auch möglich uns mit diesen Zauber zu belegen."

„Ja aber das machen wir nachher, dieser Zauber dauert einige Zeit."

„Ok, dann lasst uns erst mal weiter essen, damit wir schnell weiter kommen."

Nachdem sich alle den Bauch voll geschlagen hatten, lies es sich Sirius nicht aus dem Kopf schlagen für alle zusammen zu zahlen. Mr. Chang passte das ganz und gar nicht aber nach einigen hin und her, lies er es endlich zu.

Sirius gab den Gastwirt das Geld und Mr. Chang bad nun alle wieder ihm zu folgen.

Er machte sich mit der Gruppe auf in den ersten Stock des Gasthauses, dort angekommen war ein großer Raum in dessen Mitte eine Feuerstelle war. Ca. zwei Meter über der Feuerstelle war ein runder Rauchabzug, der mit sehr vielen Drachen Figuren bemalt war.

„Das ist unsere Art einer Kamins", erklärte Mr. Chang.

„Damit können wir jetzt bis fast nach mir nach Hause reisen aber halt nur fast."

„Bei mir im Haus ist die Feuerstelle aus Sicherheitsgründen gesperrt."

„Aber Lee, wir sprechen doch deine Sprachen noch nicht, wie sollen wir im Kamin oder besser gesagt in der Feuerstelle den Richtigen Ort sagen."

„Hermine, mein Kind."

„Wir sind hier nicht in England, hier spielt es keine große Rolle in welcher Sprachen du den Ort sagst, wichtig ist nur, dass der Name stimmt."

„Na, wenn das so ist."

„Zu welcher Feuerstelle meinen Sie denn Sollen wir Reisen."

„Nun es ist mir etwas peinlich aber ersten ist es das nächstgelegene Haus, das bei mir in der Gegend ist und zweitens ist die Person, der das Haus gehört mir zu Dank verpflichtet."

„Des Weiteren ist es sehr Sicher und Niemand außerhalb des Hauses würde etwas von unser kommen erfahren."

„Ja aber warum ist es Ihnen dann Peinlich uns in dieses Haus zu bringen, was ist das für ein Haus."

„In unserer Kultur ist da, Liebe Hermine nichts Peinliches bei aber bei euch in England schon."

„Bei uns sind die Personen auch geachtet und Niemand würde je ein schlechtes Wort über Sie sagen."

„Das hort sich doch Super an."

„Und wenn Sie meinen es ist sicher, dann vertrauen wir dir"

„Na gut Hermine."

„Also das last uns aufbrechen."

„Sirius gehst du zuerst und wartest dann dort auf die anderen.

„Alles klar Lee wie ist die Adresse, bitte."

„Sagt einfach das Ihr nach: ‚Joys lock of the senses' wollt."

Als Sirius das hörte, musste er unweigerlich, vor sich ihn prusten. Und er nahm jetzt schnell das Engelspulver und war Sekunden später verschwunden. Engelspulver so nannten die einheimischen das hier lila aussehende Pulver, das wohl mit dem Englischen Flohpulver vergleichbar ist.

Hermine schaute nun Lee mit einen leicht Bösen Blick an und nahm von dem Becher den Lee in der Hand hatte jetzt auch einwenig von diesem Pulver.

Sie stellte sich in die Mitte der Feuerstelle und dann sprach auch Hermine die Worte, nur Sie klangen nicht so nett, wie man es sonst von Hermine gewohnt ist.

**„Joys lock of the senses" **

Innerhalb eines Bruchteiles einer Sekunde war dann auch Hermine verschwinden.

Danach war Ron an der Reihe gefolgt von Hagrid und zum Schluss kam dann Lee.

Als Hermine bei der Feuerstelle angekommen war, merkte Sie sofort, wie Ihr ein sehr starker Rosenduft in die Nase geflogen kam und es war, obwohl es früh am Morgen war, war es recht dunkel in diesen Raum.

Hermine schaute sich um aber Ihre ersten Befürchtungen schienen nicht einzutreffen, dennoch war Sie sehr wütend auf Lee, das er Ihnen nicht früher gesagt hat wohin Sie Reisen wurden.

Sirius stand direkt neben der Feuerstelle und half Hermine aus den Flammen, die in diesen Land nicht grün, wie in England waren, sondern dunkel Lila.

„Sirius, wusstest du dass wir hier in dieses Haus reisen würden und was mich vielmehr Interessiert ist. Was Harry auch schon einmal hier gewesen?"

„Erstens Nein, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Lee uns in das Haus reisen lässt, ich hatte damit gerechnet das er, das nächst mögliche genommen hätte aber nicht dieses."

„Also kennst du dieses Haus!"

„Ja, ich kenne dieses Haus aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, du kannst es nicht vergleichen mit welchen in England oder Europa."

„Hier ist es eher eine Kunst der Entspannung."

„Ich geb dir gleich Entspannung!"

„Du hast meine zweite Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Sirius!"

„Ja, Harry war schon einmal hier."

„Was!"

„Wie kann er mir nur so etwas antun?"

„Nein Hermine, das verstehst du falsch!"

„Was gibt es denn da falsch zu verstehen, Sirius."

„Oder willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dass er hier nur Halma gespielt hat."

„Nein, das nicht…."

„Also, was gibt es dann, daran falsch zu verstehen."

„Hermine, lass mich bitte erst einmal ausreden, bevor du was sagst."

„Ausreden?"

„Was sollte das bitte nutzen, ich…."

„Hermine Granger, Ruhe jetzt!"

Hermine verstummte, Sie wurde noch nie in Ihren Leben so von Sirius angeschrieen.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden direkt neben der Feuerstelle und nahm Ihre beiden Knie in die Arme.

Jetzt saß Sie dort wie früher in Ihrer Kindheit, für Sie war eine Welt zusammen gebrochen und nichts auf der Welt könnte Ihr jetzt noch Mut geben weiter zu machen.

„Hermine hör mich bitte an", sagte Sirius jetzt mit leiser Stimme aber Hermine schien keinerlei Regung zu geben.

„Ja, Harry war auch schon einmal in diesen Haus…"

„Aber…!"

„Was aber!"

„Was willst du mir jetzt schön reden, Sirius!"

„Was?"

„Hermine!"

„Als Harry hier war, da war vielleicht sein Körper hier aber sein Geist war bestimmt nur bei dir."

„Haha, das ist wohl kaum ein Trost für eine liebende Frau."

„Hermine, was ich sagen wollte das Harry genau, wie wir durch das Feuer gekommen sind aber das ich Harry zu diesen Zeitpunkt auf meinen Armen getragen hatte."

„Wie auf deinen Armen?"

„Harry war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits so krank gewesen, das wir befürchtet hatten, das er es gar nicht mehr bis zu Haus von Lee schaffen würde."

„Wenn Harry, was ich hoffe, jemals wieder aufwachen sollte, dann wird er bestimmt keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an diese Haus haben."

„Er wird noch nicht einmal wissen, dass es dieses Haus gibt, geschweige denn das er einmal dort war."

„Aber Sirius, warum hast du mir das denn nicht sofort gesagt?"

„Weil!"

„Weil, ach weißt du was?"

„Vergiss, es einfach!"

„Ok, Sirius!"

„Wo bleiben denn jetzt die anderen."

„Lee hat Ihnen bestimmt gesagt das Sie noch etwas warten sollten, weil er dies grade wo geahnt hat."

„Ja, Lee ist schon ein außergewöhnlicher Mann."

„Das kannst du wohl sagen und er Erinnert mich auch immer wieder an unseren Professor Dumbledore."

„Ja, da magst du wohl Recht haben, Sirius."

Genau in diesen Moment wurde das Feuer wieder dunkel Lila und eine Sekunde später war Ron angekommen.

„Na, alles klar bei euch?"

„Das ist doch wohl ein Hammer, wo wir hier sind, oder?"

„Ron!"

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Es gibt auch in diesen Land Eulen und bis nach London zu Cho, Schafft so eine Eule das bestimmt innerhalb von drei Tagen."

„Hermine, was denkst du nur von mir?"

Ron schaute Hermine vollkommen entgeistert an aber er hatte Sie schon verstanden. Obwohl Ron wohl der Letzte wäre, der diese Situation nutzen würde.

Wieder verwandelte sich das Feuer dunkel Lila und Hagrid erschien in der Feuerstelle und nachdem er diese verlassen hatte folgte auch schon Lee.

Nachdem er auch aus der Feuerstelle getreten war, galt sein erster Blick Hermine.

„Und sind Sie mir immer noch böse, Hermine?"

„Nein!"

„Aber, wenn Sie mich das nächste mal in ein Bordell schicken, dann möchte ich das etwas früher erfahren."

„Nicht doch Hermine, das hier ist doch kein Bordell hier…. Oder…. Nun ja… eigentlich schon."

„Aber Sie können dieses Haus nicht mit Häusern in England vergleichen."

„Es tut mit Leid Lee, ich war in England noch nie in so einen Haus."

„Aber bei dem Namen, da kann man sich schon so einiges vorstellen."

**„Joys lock of the senses" **

(Das Freudenschloss der Sinne.)

Lee wollte schnell das Thema wechseln und sagte :

„Dann lassen Sie uns schnell und leise das Haus verlassen, hier sind noch alle am schlafen."

„Das ist mir Irgendwie verständlich", konterte Hermine.

Und so folgten Sie wieder alle Lee, der Sie leise vor das Haus brachte und von dort aus durch einen kleinen Park bis zu einer kleinen Straße.

„Von hier aus sind es noch ca. zehn Minuten bis zu meinen Anwesen aber wir müssen nicht laufen, dort wartet schon ein Wagen auf uns."

Rechts neben den Eingang, aus dem Sie gerade gekommen waren stand ein Auto aus deutscher Produktion. Sie alle setzten sich nach hinten der sich immer mehr vergrößerte je mehr Leute einen Platz brauchten.

Nachdem Sie nun alle Platz genommen hatten fuhr der Fahrer los, nach neun Minuten passierten Sie ein Großes Eisernes Tor und fuhren einen langen Parkweg hinauf zu eine Prachtvoll aussehenden Haus.

Hermine merkte, wie sie eine ihr nicht bekannte Macht durchströmte, gleichzeitig wusste Hermine aber das diese Macht von Harry ausging und das nun wusste das Sie hier bei ihm war.

Nachdem Sie oben beim Haus angekommen waren, machte ein Diener die Tür des Wagens auf und alle konnten aussteigen.

So nun waren Sie bei Harry angekommen.

Fortsetzung folgt…..

Es hat leider einen Tag länger gedauert bis der dritte Teil der Reise Online war aber ich musste da noch etwas anpassen und umschreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch so.

Das nächste Kapitel kann jetzt ein paar Tage dauern.

Da hab Ihr jetzt Zeit mir schön viele Reviews zu schreiben !

Harry 2004

* * *

R/A:

**_für Kapitel 16 _**

**Dobby : **SUPER DUPER...  
Das ist spitze, und auch besser das Draco nicht mit kommt. Ich verschlinge gleich das nächste Kapitel...  
WEITER WEITER WEITER  
Dobby

_Hallo Dobby, das mit Draco ist mir kurzfristig eingefallen, da es einfach zu viele Leute waren, die Reisen würden. _

_Viel Spass weiterhin. Harry2004 _

**Celina-HP: **Hallo Harry2004,  
Das war ein Super Kapitel und ich glaube jeder hätte gedacht, das gleich Snape um die Ecke kommen würde. Aber dann kam Neville, einfach Super.  
Das ist eine Super veränderung von Neville.  
Hätte nicht gedacht das Neville es schaffen würde Snape in einen Wettstreit zuschlagen.  
Ich find es Super das auch Hagrid eine Platz in der Geschichte gefunden hat.  
Es ist glaube ich auch besser, das Draco freiwillig nicht mitkommen möchte.  
Ich finde es auch gut das er sich einwenig verändert hat, was ich aber nicht so richtig glauben kann.  
Mach bitte schnell weiter so...  
Bussi  
Celina

_Hallo Celina, das mit Neville war gut nicht. Ich hatte gedacht auf die Idee kommt so schnell keiner und warum sollte aus ihm nicht ein sehr guter Professor werden. Hagrid fand ich schon immer toll und da er der erste Magische war den Harry kennen lernte , finde ich passt er sehr gut hinein in die Geschichte. Zu Draco sagt ich hier an dieser Stelle erst mal nichts. Lass dich wie die anderen Überraschen. Bussi Harry _

**Emma: **Hi Harry,  
Spitzen Geschichte.  
Und ich habe selten eine so starke Hermine gesehen auch wenn Sie öfters mal weint aber sich immer gegen so viele Jungs durchzusetzen. Das find ich Spitze.  
Schreib schnell weiter, ich find die Geschichte echt Super.  
Ärmchen Drück  
Emma

_Hallo Emma, schau an, mal jemand Neues, das find ich Super, Herzlich Willkommen zu dieser Geschichte. Ich halte Hermine für eine sehr starke Frau und jeder Gute Held sollte eine Starke Frau an seiner Seite haben, finde ich. _ _Zu dem Rest, enthalte ich mich der Stimme, da ich selber ein Junge bin. Bussi Harry2004 _

**_für Kapitel 17 _**

**Gin: **Uff,  
Das war einfach nur Supie !  
Das war Genal mit den Flugzeug.  
Bitte bitte wann kommt der Rest ?  
Schnell bitte...  
P.S. Das erste Kapitel ist jetzt auch super geworden...  
Und ja, Gin Ginny, aber Gin reicht bitte...  
küsschen  
Gin

_Danke! Harry2004 _

**Dobby: **Hi,  
so will ich auch mal fliegen.  
Erst was gutes zum sitzen und dann auch noch schlafen. Und wie freundlich die alle sind.  
Aber dann fehlt doch noch was...´bite bring es schnell...  
Dobby

_Asien Freundlichkeit! Aber ein wenig träumen muß man auch! GRINS! Harry2004 _

**Choooo: **Die Reise hast du bis jetzt toll hinbekommen freu mich schon auf "Das letzte Stück zu Harry"  
Gruss Cho..

_Bitte, bitte ! _

**Celina-HP: **Wauwau...  
Ron in Flugzeug zwei Welten treffen auf einander der Zauberer und die Muggeltechnik.  
So ein Flugzeug hätte ich auch gerne, ich finde Fliegen mit dem Flugzeug sehr schön.  
Aber das was ja schon mehr ein Palast als ein Flugzeug.  
Knuddel knutsch  
Celina

_Ja, und alles ohne Besenstiel und Zauberei! Da wird er seinen Kinder noch von erzählen! GRINS! Harry2004 _

**Emma: **Logisch, das Hermine das mit dem fliegen nichts ausmacht. Die war mit Ihren Eltern ja schon oft weck mit dem Flieger.  
Ärmchen Drück  
Emma

_Jip! Aber bei Ron ist das doch wohl mal was anderes, oder? Harry2004 _

**Juliacapulet: **Erstmal großes Lob für die Geschichte! Die story gefällt mir sehr, leider hab ich aber auch manche nicht so schöne sachen bemerkt!  
1. Es kommen ziemlich viele rechtschreibfehler vor (wie weg, mit ck; oder wow wir wau geschrieben)! Das macht mir jetzt aber weniger!  
2. ich habe ein paar probleme mit deiner wörtlichen Rede! Man kann meistens nicht erkennen, wer was sagt und du benutzt immer Anführungszeichen kann das sein? Auch wenn jemand noch weiterspricht! das ist ziemlich verwirrent, weil du dann schon in die nächse zeile immer springst!  
Aber sonst freu ich mich schon aufs nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe du bist jetzt nicht irgendwie sauer aber ich dachte, wenn etwas nicht perfekt ist, willst du das auch wissen!

_Ok! Die Meckerecke ist geöffnet! GRR..! Nur ein Scherz! Ich werde mich besser, versprochen! Großes Harry2004 Wort. Bis dann Harry2004_

* * *

So, das war es mal wieder! Schade? Ja, ich weiß aber eile mit weile. Ich gebe mir extra mühe aber es dauert leider immer wieder einwenig.

Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links „Submit Review / Go", dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu, auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

Bis dann…

Euer Harry2004


	19. Kapitel 19 Der erste Tag in Asien

**Harry Potter**

**und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

• _Es kann jetzt noch einmal zwischen durch zu einer kleinen Pause kommen, das ist wenn ich meine Prüfung habe. Das ist in ca. drei Wochen. Dann bin ich wieder einwenig entspannter und kann auch wieder frei meinen Hobby frönen und Harry Potter FanFiction schreiben. _

• _Das erste Kapitel für meine Neue Geschichte ist in der Rohfassung auch bereits fertig aber bevor die kommt schreib ich diese zu Ende, außer wenn ich mal nicht weiterkomme mit der Geschichte, dann Vielleicht. _

• _Sollte mir jemand mal eine E-Mail geschrieben haben, dann kann es sein das ich diese leider nicht bekommen habe. Ich habe ein paar Probleme mit dem Mailserver. Ich melde mich wenn es wieder geht, ansonsten schreibt bitte Reviews, die lese ich bestimmt und mit jedem neuen Kapitel kommen dann auch die Antworten. _

• _Ersatz E–Mail: harry04ff yahoo . de alles ohne Leerzeichen und ich bekomme eure Post. _

• _So auch in diesem Kapitel sind ein paar Antworten für die letzten Reviews, ganz unten unter dem Kapitel. _

• _Desweiteren habe ich die Kapitel 1-3 Komplett überarbeitet und die Kapitel 4-5 Flogen, wer Lust schaut sie sich mal an, manche Sachen und Ereignisse sind einwenig verfeinert worden. _

• _LOS!!! REVIEWS SCHREIBEN!!! _

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Der erste Tag in Asien**

Mr. Chang führte Hermine, Ron, Sirius und Hagrid in eine große Vorhalle. Von dieser Vorhalle gingen neben einer Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke auch eine in den Keller, des Weiteren führten zwei kleine und eine große Tür weiter in das Haus.

Die Halle hatte einen dunkelblauen Marmorboden in dem sich alle Anwesenden spiegelten, die Wände schienen aus sehr edlen Holzer zu sein und an der Decke waren neben einen Kronleuchter sehr viel weißer Stuck. In diesen Stuck kann man eine halben Menschlichen Kopf und ein halber Drache zu sehen.

Ansonsten waren sehr viele Büsten und viele Blumen in diesen Raum. Hermine, Ron und Hagrid waren sehr beeindruckt, nur Sirius konnte man keine sonderliche Begeisterung anmerken aber für ihn war das alles ja auch schon ein alter Hut.

„Sirius?" 

„Ja, Lee?"

„Kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun und die Zaubertränke die mit Albus gegeben hat, zu Meister Sunju bringen."

„Aber sicher Lee."

„Hier kann ich dir jetzt ja, sonst auch nicht helfen und du möchtest bestimmt Hermine, Ron und Hagrid dein Haus zeigen."

„Danke, Sirius!"

Lee gibt Sirius einen kleinen Kasten aus Holz in dem sich die verschiedenen Tränke befinden.   
Sirius nickte den anderen kurz zu und war durch einer der Türen verschwunden.   
Lee widmete sich nun wieder den drein zu und sagte:

„Hermine, ich weiß du möchtest nichts lieber, als jetzt sofort los zu stürmen und Harry zu sehen."

„Ja, genau das will ich jetzt tun."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht aber ich muß dich leider bitten dich noch einwenig zu gedulden."

„Warum?"   
„Ich habe mich schon solange in Geduld geübt, jetzt kann ich das nicht mehr." 

„Und dennoch muß es sein, ich verrate dir aber auch warum."   
„Zurzeit sind die Heiler noch bei Harry, Sie kommen jeden Morgen und versuchen Harry zu helfen."

„Aber vielleicht kann ich Harry ja helfen."

„Möglich Hermine aber lass die Heiler heute noch alleine arbeiten und wenn Sie es für richtig halten, dann werden Sie es uns mitteilen das wir zu ihn können."

„In Ordnung Lee, wie lange wird es wohl dauern?"

„Das kann uns niemand genau sagen, nur die Götter wissen was geschehen wird, wir müssen geduld haben."

„Aber…."

„Hermine, bitte…."

„Ja, ist in Ordnung Lee."

„Danke!"

„Ich werde euch jetzt erst mal, mein Haus und eure Zimmer zeigen."

„Das wäre sehr nett, durch die lange Reise bin dich doch einwenig geschafft und könnte mich einwenig ausruhen", stellte Ron fest und auch Hagrid stimmte Ron zu.

„Nun, dann werde ich euch am besten direkt eure Zimmer zeigen und ihr könnt euch einwenig von der Reise entspannen."

Lee ging gefolgt von Hermine, Ron und Hagrid über die Treppe in den ersten Stock des Hauses. Auch hier war alles sehr schön hergerichtet und genau so wie unten in der Halle, war auch hier der Boden aus dunkel Blauen Marmor.   
Lee ging einen langen breiten Flur mit den drein entlang, bis Sie wieder in einen größeren Vorraum angekommen waren. Von diesen Vorraum gingen an drei Wänden, je zwei Türen ab und Lee sagen Ihnen das die erste Tür links, das Zimmer von Sirius sei. 

„Hermine, Sie als einigste Frau in dieser Gruppe liegt es frei sich als erstes einen Raum auszusuchen."

„Danke Lee, ich werde genau gegenüber von Sirius das Zimmer nehmen, würde ich sagen."

„Hervorragend gewählt Hermine. Den beiden Herren würde ich die Zimmer gerade aus geben, Sie sollten nach Ihren Geschmack sein. Hagrid würde ich links ins Zimmer bitten und Ron rechts. Ihr könnt euch alle bis zum Mittag einwenig ausruhen, ich werde euch dann abholen lassen." 

Alle stimmen Lee zu und machten sich auf in Ihre Zimmer. Als Hermine in ihr Zimmer ging, da war Sie begeistert. Das Zimmer war groß und hell, mit einer Aura der Ruhe und Schönheit.   
Der Boden war wie scheinbar im ganzen Haus aus blauem Marmor und die Wände waren in einen warmen Okka Ton gehalten. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein sehr großes Doppelbett das von einem Baldachin mit Seidentüchern umschlossen war. Rechts im Raum stand ein Schrank und links ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl. Direkt neben der Eingangstür war eine weitere Tür die in ein sehr schönes Badezimmer führte, wie Hermine feststellte.   
Nachdem sich Hermine das Badezimmer einwenig genauer angesehen hatte, ging Sie in Richtung Himmelbett und stellte fest, das hinter dem Bett noch eine Sofa mit Tisch waren.   
Sie schaute sich das Sofa an und setzte sich zur Probe einmal kurz hinein, es war kuschellich weich und sehr bequem. Hermine wäre beinahe schon auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen als sie bei den Fenster noch eine weitere Tür sah, die auf eine große Terrasse führte. Hermine stand vom Sofa auf und ging auf die Terrasse, von der man einen wunderschönen Blick über die Ländereien hatte.   
Nachdem Hermine ein paar Minuten die wunderschöne Landschaft beobachtete ging Sie zurück in das Zimmer.

‚Ob meine Sachen, wohl schon angekommen sind?'

Hermine schaute sich noch einmal um aber es war kein Koffer oder eine Tasche zu sehen.

‚Ich glaube zwar nicht, das meine Sachen schon im Schrank sind aber hier ist wohl alles möglich.'

Jetzt machte sich Hermine zielstrebig auf, zum Schrank um nach zu schauen. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die eine Seite des Schrankes und wahrhaftig waren dort alle Ihre Sachen untergebracht.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht!"

‚Eigentlich konnte doch keiner wissen welchen Raum ich nehmen würde, oder doch?'

Hermine war nun neugierig geworden und so öffnete sie auch die zweite Tür des Schrankes.   
Als sie die Tür offen hatte blieb ihr einwenig die Luft aus. 

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht, was sind das für wunderbare Sachen?"

‚Ob, die Sachen für mich gedacht sind oder ob ihr noch jemand anderes seine Anziehsachen hat.'

Die gesamte Schrankseite war voll mit Kleidungsstücke, die typisch waren für dieses Land.   
Hermine nahm sich ein Schneeweißen Kimono aus dem Schrank und als Sie hin schon fast in Händen hatte, merkte sie, wie ein Zettel der auf diesem Kimono lag, langsam auf den Boden segelte.   
Sie legte den Kimono auf eine kleine Kommode neben dem Schrank und hob den Zettel auf. 

_Miss! _

_Wir hoffen, dass Ihnen diese Kleider gefallen und dass Sie in Ihrer passenden Größe sind. _

_Es war unsere Überlegung gewesen, das Sie vielleicht einige Anziehsachen des Landes tragen möchten. _

_Bitte bedienen sie sich nach ihren Wünschen, sollten sie noch etwas benötigen sagen sie es einfach und wir werden versuchen ihren Wünschen gerecht zu werden. _

_Danke für Ihre kostbare Zeit Miss!!! _

Hermine drehte den Brief aber das war alles was geschrieben war.

„Wer ist Wir und wem soll ich hier etwas sagen?"

Hermine schaute sich doch sehr wundernd um und nahm dann wieder den Kimono von der Kommode.   
Der Kimono war wunderschön aus schneeweißer Seide mit einer kunstvollen Bestickung auf der Rückseite. Sie hielt sich den Kimono vor ihren Körper und schaute in den Spiegel der neben dem Schrank war.   
Nachdem sie merkte das der Kimono wohl genau ihre Größe hatte und er wundervoll zu ihren Haaren passte, wollte sie ihn grade wieder zur Seite legen, als sie noch einmal einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel warf. Das Spiegelbild schaute Hermine an und ein lächeln erscheinte auf den Spiegelbild, das anschließend zustimmen nickte.   
Hermine nickte zurück und bedankte sich bei dem Zauberspiegel, für den zustimmenden Rat.   
Da Hermine merkte, das sie doch recht mitgenommen und müde war, legte sie ihre Sachen ab und machte es sich im Himmelbett einwenig gemütlich.   
Innerhalb von Minuten war sie dann auch mit einen lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen. 

Nach eine wundervollen Traum hatte Hermine dann, das dringende Bedürfnis wieder wach zu werden, warum das wüsste sie selber nicht genau.   
So schlug sie langsam ihre Augen auf und stellte fest, das sie immer noch in diesem kuscheligen Himmelbett lag. Als sie dann wach war, stieg sie aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Badezimmer. Auf halben weg lag da noch der schneeweiße Kimono, den sie dann mitnahm.   
Nachdem sie sich erfrischt hatte, zog sie sich den Kimono an und merkte das er perfekt passte.

„Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch was für die Füße", sprach sie vor sich hin und machte sich wieder auf, in den Hauptraum.

Als Hermine dann am Spiegel neben dem Schrank vorbei kam, war ein bewundertes Pfeifen von ihren Spiegelbild zu hören.

„Was?"   
„Ach so."   
„Lass das, ich brauche kein Spiegelbild das mir selber hinterher Pfeift."   
„… aber trotzdem Danke…"   
„Ich habe richtig Angst das ich blamieren könnte und kann ich jeden Aufbau brauchen." 

Und nachdem Hermine noch einmal in den Spiegel schaute, konnte sie sehen, wie ihr Spiegelbild einen Daumen nach oben hob.

„Du Schmeichler", sagte sie zu Ihren eigenen Spiegelbild und ging weiter zum Sofa.

Als sie beim Sofa angekommen war, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Vor dem Sofa standen drei paar Schuhe für sie zur Auswahl.

„Wo kommen die den her?"   
„Wer war das?" 

Aber es kam keine Antwort. Hermine schaute sich noch einmal im Zimmer um aber es war niemand hier und alle Türen waren verschlossen.

‚Ich glaube, ich muss gleich mal dringend mit Lee, sprechen.'

Und so mit ihren Gedanken setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und die Schuhe standen davor.   
Das eine Paar waren typische Landesübliche –Gescha- Holzschuhe, die aber nicht gerade sehr bequem aussahen. Als zweites waren da Ihre Turnschuhe, die sie heute anhatte und als drittens waren dort ein weißes Paar sehr bequem aussehender Hausschuhe, für die sich Hermine dann auch entschied. Sie zog die Hausschuhe an und sie passten Perfekt. 

‚Ich glaube, ich werde mal nach unten gehen ob ich jemanden finde.'

Hermine steckte sich ihren Zauberstab in eine Tasche des Kimono und verlies ihr Zimmer.   
Von dort aus machte sie sich auf denselben Weg, den sie gekommen waren, in Richtung großer Eingangshalle auf.   
Nachdem sie unten angekommen war, kam ihr eine junge Frau entgegen. 

„Ich bringen sie zu Meister Chang, Miss Granger."

„Danke."

„Bitte mir folgen, Miss."

Hermine folgte der jungen Frau, raus durch eine Tür in der großen Halle. Als sie ins Freie kam, sah Hermine einen wunderschönen Garten, der sich scheinbar über den gesamten Innenhof des Anwesens erstreckte. Es roch nach frischen Blumen und Gras.

Die junge Frau, die scheinbar genau wusste, wo sie hinzugehen hatte, konnte Hermine nicht richtig einschätzen. Es könnte eine Angestellte des Hauses sein aber auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht war sie auch eine Verwandte von Lee. Hermine wollte jetzt lieber nicht fragen.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren die beiden auf einen Platz angelangt, der außer einer großen Wiese auch mehrere Steingebilde und einige Parkbänke zu bieten hatte. Hermine konnte Mr. Chang vor einer kleinen Anhöhe stehen sehen, ein weiterer Mann war bei ihn und sie unterhielten sich. Als Hermine sich näherte, verabschiedete sich der fremde Mann gerade von Mr. Chang und verschwand hinter der Anhöhe.

„Ah, Hermine!"   
„Ich hoffe sie konnten sich einwenig ausruhen?" 

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage."

„Dieser Kimono steht dir wunderbar."   
„Er verleiht ihnen, einen Glanz einer immer leuchtenden Sonne, die nie untergehen will." 

„Danke aber woher wussten sie meine genaue Größe und…"   
„Entschuldigung, ich vertue mich immer wieder mit dem DU und SIE."

„Mach dir nichts daraus Hermine, ich bin auch nicht viel besser aber nicht Ich habe dir diesen Kimono ausgesucht und gekauft."

„Nicht, wer war es dann?"

Plötzlich tauchte Sirius, wie aus dem nichts auf und sagte:

„Diese Sachen hat dir Harry ausgesucht, herstellen lassen und gekauft."

„Harry!!!"

Hermine schaute erst Lee und dann Sirius sehr ungläubig an.

„Ja Hermine, Sirius sagt Ihnen die Wahrheit."   
„Harry hatte diese Sachen besorgt und ich habe dafür gesorgt das sie in Ihren Schrank kommen." 

„Wie oder wann."

„Das wie könnte uns der Verkäufer auch nicht genauer sagen aber das wann…"   
„Er sagte uns, das er vor genau drei Tagen morgens in seinen Arbeitsraum gekommen war und es an einer Wand, wo sich eine Kreide Tafel befindet stand." 

„Wie jetzt?"

„Auf dieser Kreidetafel war ganzgenau beschrieben was der Schneidermeister machen sollte, in welcher Größe und aus welchen Stoffen,"   
„Des Weiteren stand auf dieser Tafel als Auftraggeber :" 

**„Mister Harry Potter" **

**„Zur Zeit wohnhaft bei Mister Lee Chang" **

„Und als letztes stand dann noch, das diese Sachen für dich gedacht sind"

„Ja, wie soll so etwas gehen?"

„Das können wir uns auch nicht erläutern aber der Schneidermeister konnte von niemanden wissen, das Harry bei mir war und schon gar nicht wer du bist."   
„Die Sachen sind einen Tag vor unserer Anreise geliefert worden und meine Angestellten haben den Schneider für die Ware bezahlt." 

„Also Lee, Sirius solangsam verstehen ich die Welt nicht mehr."

„Wir auch nicht Hermine, wir auch nicht aber Sirius was hat der Heiler gesagt?"

„Nun Lee, nicht viel."

„Kann ich bitte zu Harry, ich glaube er weiß, das ich hier bin."

„Ja Hermine, das Gefühl haben Lee und Ich auch und der Heiler meinte es könnte nicht weiter schaden als es jetzt schon ist."

„Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?"   
„Was hat Harry den nun genau?" 

„Sirius willst du Hermine zu Harry bringen?"

„Nein bring du sie bitte, ich werde zu Ron und Hagrid gehen und später mit Ihnen nachkommen."

„In Ordnung Sirius."   
„Hermine bist du bereit?" 

„Ja, so bereit man halt sein kann."

„Nun dann komm mit mir."

Sirius trennte sich von den beiden und ging zurück zum Haupthaus, während Lee mit Hermine zu einen kleinen Haus südlich davon ging, in dem sich wohl Harry befand.Als Sie vor dem kleinen Haus angekommen waren, fühlte Hermine wieder diese ungewöhnliche Aura aber Sie war nicht so stark, wie beim ersten mal.Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, sie fühlte sich in einer Hinsicht dazu verpflichtet Harry jetzt und gerade jetzt in seiner Not bei zu stehen aber anders herum hatte sie riesen Angst das, daß nicht mehr der Harry Potter war den sie kannte und liebte.

„Ist, was mit dir Hermine?"   
„Du wirkst auf einmal so Blass, geht es dir nicht gut?" 

„Doch, es geht schon, ich bin nur einwenig Nervös."   
„Ich komme mir vor wie am ersten Tag, als wir nach Hogwarts gekommen waren."   
„Aber Danke Lee!"

„In Ordnung!"   
„Können wir reingehen oder willst du doch noch etwas warten."

„Nein, Lee."   
„Jetzt bin ich hier dann werden ich auch nicht aufgeben."

Lee nickte und öffnete das die Außentür des kleinen Hauses. Danach bitte er Hermine bitte einzutreten.Hermine tat es und stand nun in einen kleinen Vorraum oder auch Flur.Lee folgte ihr und schloss dann wieder die Tür.

„Bitte komm mit in den nächsten Raum Hermine."

Und als Hermine, Lee folgte kamen Sie in einen Raum der fast aussah wie eine kleine Apotheke oder einen sehr hellen Zaubertränke Raum.Ein recht kleiner Mann der Hermine maximal bis zur Schulter ging war in diesen Raum. Er war gerade dabei einige Kräuter mit einander zu vermengen als er Sie bemerkte.

„Das Hermine ist Meister Sunju."   
„Er ist mein persönlicher Privatheiler."   
„Er war in seinen Abschlussjahr der beste und hat einen Weltweiten guten Ruf." 

Hermine wollte sich vorstellen aber da viel ihr ein, das sie immer noch nicht die Sprache des Landes konnte und so schaute sie wieder zu Mr. Chang.

„Lee, ist das der Heiler der sich um Harry kümmert?"

„Ja Hermine, das ist er."   
„Seid Harry hier angekommen ist, ist Meister Sunju nicht von seiner Seite gewichen." 

„Würden Sie ihn bitte meinen Dank aussprechen."   
„Ich würde es selber machen aber ich kann leider Ihrer Sprache nicht."

„Stimmt, das hatten wir noch vor."   
„Einen Moment Hermine das haben wir gleich."

„Ich dachte das wäre nicht ganz so leicht, hatte sie doch selber vorhin gesagt."

„Ja, das stimmt schon aber ich werde Meister Sunju um Hilfe bitte und dann werden wir das schon schaffen."

Lee ging einen Stück rüber zu Meister Sunju und redete dann mit ihm. Meister Sunju nickte und beide kamen nun auf Hermine zu.   
Hermine wurde ein Stuhl gereicht und nachdem Sie sich gesetzt hatte, fingen Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju an, einige Formeln und Zaubersprüche zu sprechen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Hermine das Gefühl als könnte sie immer mehr von dem verstehen, was die beiden da sagten.   
Und nach ein paar weiteren Minuten konnte sie die beiden vollkommen verstehen und Mr. Chang sprach zu Hermine:

„Nun Hermine es sollte geschafft sein."

„Sind sie sich da sicher Lee."

„Ja, ganz sicher, Miss Granger", antwortete nun Meister Sunju.   
„Sie sprechen doch schon die ganze Zeit mit uns oder?"

„Ja aber ich dachte?"

„Sie dachten Sie sprechen immer noch in Englisch mit uns Richtig?"

„Ja?"

„Nein, Falsch!"

„Sie sprechen gerade Perfektes Chinesisch mit uns."

„Was!"   
„He, das ist ja Super, ich hab gar nichts gemerkt davon."

„Aber wir", sprach Lee.   
„Das raubt uns doch schon einiges an Kräften."   
„Auch wenn es für nicht so lange ist aber man merkt es."   
„So sind sie nun bereit um nach Harry zu gehen?"

„So bereit, wie man nur bereit seien kann."   
„Aber sie wollten mir noch etwas wegen Harry sagen Meister Sunju!"

„Ja gut. Also wenn wir gleich zu Mr. Potter gehen, dann werden sie feststellen, das es den Eindruck macht Mr. Potter wäre nicht mehr bei uns aber er ist es."

„Wie soll ich das bitte verstehen Meister Sunju?"   
„Ist Harry tot?"

„Lassen sie uns hinein gehen zu Mr. Potter, ich werde ihnen dort alles Weitere erklären."

Hermine nickte und nach dem Lee die Tür zum Nachbar Zimmer geöffnet hatte folgte Hermine ihn.   
Meister Sunju wartete bis beide im Zimmer war und folgte dann.

Hermine traute ihren Augen kaum.   
Sie stand in einem riesigen Zimmer, das vollkommen in Rot und Gold gehalten war, also kein vergleich zu einen Krankenhaus oder dem Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. An den Seiten des Raumes waren Bücherregale, vom Boden bis zur Decke und jede Regalreihe war voll mit unzähligen Büchern. Direkt neben dem Eingang zum Zimmer stand ein großes Sofa mit einer Rundecke und davor stand ein runder Glasstisch, der von unter dezent Gelblich beleuchtet war. Aber das wichtigste im Raum stand genau in der Mitte, ein großes Himmelbett. An den Seiten und vorn waren fast durchsichtige Vorhänge und im Bett, erkannte jetzt Hermine einen Mann liegen.

Nein nicht irgendeinen Mann, dort lag Harry Potter.

Fortsetzung folgt…

_P.S.: Ich weiß das ich gemein bin aber es geht doch gleich schon weiter…._

* * *

**R/A:**

**Gin: **

Uff,   
Das war einfach nur Supie !   
Das war Genal mit den Flugzeug.   
Bitte bitte wann kommt der Rest ?   
Schnell bitte...   
P.S. Das erste Kapitel ist jetzt auch super geworden...   
Und ja, Gin Ginny, aber Gin reicht bitte...   
küsschen   
Gin

_Danke Gin, _   
_auch für die Auflösung deines Namens. _   
_Das Flugzeug glaube ich, habe ich wirklich rechtgut getroffen._   
_Ich hoffe der Rest gefällt auch so gut. _   
_küsschen _   
_Harry _

**Dobby : **

Hi,   
so will ich auch mal fliegen.   
Erst was gutes zum sitzen und dann auch noch schlafen. Und wie freundlich die alle sind.   
Aber dann fehlt doch noch was...´bite bring es schnell...   
Dobby(für 17)

Mein Lob...   
Mit der Überarbeitung das, sieht gut aus, ich habe die alte version nicht mehr im kopf aber das liest sicher sehr gut und mach beim 2,3,4 auch gleich weiter, ich glaube dann lese ich die geschichte nochmal   
Dobby(für 1)

_Danke dir Dobby,_   
_ich hoffe ich kann so weitermachen. _   
_Gruß Harry _

**Choooo :**

Die Reise hast du bis jetzt toll hinbekommen freu mich schon auf "Das letzte Stück zu Harry"

Gruss Cho..

_Na, _   
_ist der Rest auch nach deinen Geschmack ? _   
_Ich hoffe schwer das es so ist. _   
_Wenn alles gut geht dann kommt das nächste Kapitel auch recht schnell und ich hoffe das auch dieses wieder nach deinen Geschmack ist. _   
_Harry _

**Celina-HP :**

Wauwau...   
Ron in Flugzeug zwei Welten treffen auf einander der Zauberer und die Muggeltechnik.   
So ein Flugzeug hätte ich auch gerne, ich finde Fliegen mit dem Flugzeug sehr schön.   
Aber das was ja schon mehr ein Palast als ein Flugzeug.

Knuddel knutsch   
Celina (für 17)

Ich finde du hast das erste Kapitel noch mal sehr gut Überarbeitet.   
Es ist jetzt viel besser zu lesen und zu verstehen, die zusetzte sind gut.   
Celina (für 1)

_Ja, bei Ron ist das schon so eine Sachen mit der Muggeltechnik aber bei Ron ist eigentlich alles nicht so toll, was er nicht sofort kennt und gut findet. _   
_Auch noch einmal einen Dank wegen dem ersten Kapitel. _   
_Bussi _   
_Harry _

**Emma:**

Logisch, das Hermine das mit dem fliegen nichts ausmacht. Die war mit Ihren Eltern ja schon oft weck mit dem Flieger.   
Ärmchen Drück   
Emma

_Auch die Muggel geborenen Kinder haben Ihre vorteile, wie wir sehen._   
_Hermine, ist ja eigentlich schon ein Flieger Profi, was Muggelflüge angeht, Sie ist immer mit Ihren Muggel Eltern im Urlaub gewesen und das war eigentlich immer mit den Flugzeug. _

_Ärmchen Drück ?_   
_Das habe ich ja noch nie gehabt aber warum nicht, finde ich toll !_   
_Dann sage ich jetzt mal Ärmchen Drück zurück. _

_Harry_

**Celina-HP:**

Hallo Harry.   
Das mit dem Freudenschloss war echt witzig. Ich kann Hermines Reaktion verstehen. Ich hätte genauso reagiert. Schreib bitte schnell weiter.   
Bussi Celina (für18)

_Und noch mal Celina,_   
_Du bist ja rasend schnell mit den Kommis, las mir bitte noch einwenig Zeit, so das ich das nächste Kapitel schreiben kann._   
_Nun das mit dem etwas anderen Haus, das habe mir gedacht, weil Normal doch Langweilig ist, oder? _

_Bussi __Harry_

**OosilmarienOO: **

**Erstmal **großes Lob für die Geschichte! Die **story **gefällt mir sehr, leider hab ich aber auch manche nicht so schöne **sachen **bemerkt!   
1. Es kommen ziemlich viele rechtschreibfehler vor (wie weg, mit ck; oder wow wir wau geschrieben)! Das macht mir jetzt aber weniger!   
2. ich habe ein paar **probleme **mit deiner wörtlichen Rede! Man kann meistens nicht erkennen, wer was sagt und du benutzt immer Anführungszeichen kann das sein? Auch wenn jemand noch weiterspricht! das ist ziemlich **verwirrent **, weil du dann schon in die **nächse zeile **immer springst!   
Aber sonst freu ich mich schon aufs nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe du bist jetzt nicht irgendwie sauer aber ich dachte, wenn etwas nicht perfekt ist, willst du das auch wissen! (für Kap.17)

_Hallo Silmarien, _

_danke das dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ich bin auch jeder Zeit für Kritik offen. Aber bei mehr als 60.000 Wörtern kann, das eine oder andere Wort schon mal einen Fehler haben, das muss ich leider zugeben. Zu meiner Textprüfung gehören, neben der Kontrolle beim schreiben auch das zweifache lesen, sowie das Beta Leser von einer Fremdperson. Wenn ich WECK geschrieben habe und nicht WEG, dann liegt es wohl daran das ich nicht den Weg meinte sonder das etwas weck ist. Und nach der tollen neuen Rechtschreibreform kann man fast gar nicht mehr viel falsch schreiben. _

_Mein Tipp : Achte nicht auf die Fehler sonder genieße die Geschichte oder verbessere Das Kapitel und lese es dann, du kann es mir dann gerne auch mal zusenden. _

_Zu dem zweiten Punkt sage ich nur, das du die erste bist, die nicht damit klar kommt. Ich muss zugeben das in den ersten Kapitel noch zu wenige Anführungszeichen sind aber die Überarbeite ich gerade. Bei min. den letzten zehn Kapitel solltest es keine Probleme mehr mit der Verständlichkeit geben, wer grade was sagt und zu wem, genau wie das, was in Hochkomata steht und zeigt was eine Person gerade Denkt. _

_Ich freue mich aber auch weiterhin auf deine Kommentare oder Anregungen. Sollte noch etwas unklar sein, dann kannst du mir gerne eine E-Mail zusenden. _

_Harry_

**Emma: **

Hi,   
Das erste Kapitel glaube ich, ist dir gut gelungen.   
Wenn du die anderen Überarbeitetes werde ich auch diese Lesen.   
Ärmchen Drück   
Emma

_Danke Emma,_   
_es wird aber noch einwenig dauern bist ich die nächsten Kapitel überarbeiten kann._   
_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. _

_Harry_

**Brchen:**

Hi Harry 2004,   
deine drei Chaps waren wieder einmal der Hammer, fand ich super das Hagrid auch mit zu Harry gereist ist, da er ja der erste magische Mensch in Harrys Leben gewesen ist, denn er vorher überhaupt gesehen hat. Dass Ron sich erst geweigert hat ins Flugzeug zu steigen, fand ich zwar verständlich, aber ich mustte trotzdem lachen. Hat sich Hagrid etwa in die kleine Chinesin, die Lee als so eine Art Tochter großgezogen hat verliebt, hm? Ich muss zugeben, dass mir die Oma von Ginny im 15. Kapitel echt gut gefallen hat, die war echt süß. Jetzt sind sie ja endlich bei harry, bin echt gespannt wie es weiter geht und was nachdem noch passiert, wenn Harry mit den anderen wieder nach London zurück reist. Wirst du auch noch eine Hochzeit twischen Harry und Hermine mit einarbeiten oder lässt du deine FF dann enden, wenn sie wieder in London sind? Ich weiß ich bin unheimlich neugierig, aber so bin ich nun mal!   
Bitte schreib wenn du Zeit hast so schnell weiter wie du kannst, ich finde wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast, deine FF echt klasse und ich liebe diese FF, außer meinen natürlich gg   
küsschen   
Brchen

_Hallo Brchen,   
Ich muß mich einwenig entschuldigen das es so lange gedauert hat, bis es weiter ging aber das wollen wir mal besser vergessen.   
Ich habe mir gedacht Hagrid und Ron, das muß einfach sein. Ron dann mit der Muggeltechnik?   
Das sind doch wohl zwei Welten treffen auf einander, oder nicht?   
Mit Hagrid, nun warten wir mal ab, was so alles ergibt grins.   
Was Ginnys und Rons Oma angeht, wer weiß, vieleicht weiß Sie was, waß andere nicht wissen oder nicht mehr...   
da war doch noch ein Haus oder ???   
Das Thema Geschichts Ende, ist so eine Sache, eigendlich bin ich auch schon an einer zweiten, wo ich immer dann weiter mache, wenn   
ich mal eine Pause bei dieser Brauche aber ich glaube, diese Geschichte könnte auch einen zweiten Teil vieleicht   
oder vieleicht aber auch nicht... Und wenn ich mir da einwenig schlüssiger bin, dann können wir mal schauen, was mit Heiraten wäre oder nicht.   
ggg   
Ich weiß ich bin einwenig gemein aber sonst wäre es doch langweilig oder???   
Harry   
_

**leeps : )**

hey, nette story bisher. aber, mal ehrlich: du solltest die uebersetzungen ins englische nicht von altavista machen lassen :)   
joys lock of the senses wuerde ich mit 'sinnesblockade der freude' uebersetzen :)   
wenn du magst, uebersetz ich dir die sachen die du brauchst in anstaendiges englisch, jag mir einfach ne mail rueber.

_Hallo Leeps,_   
_danke für dein Angebot. Du kann mir, wenn du möchtest die Texte aus Kapitel 18 einmal übersetzten, dann werde ich Sie nachträglich ins Kapitel einbinden. Eine E-Mail ist zu dir unterwegs. _

_Harry2004 _

* * *

So, jetzt wird es für mich etwas schwieriger mit den Kapiteln.

Erstens habe ich die nächsten drei Wochen einwenig Zeitmangel wegen meiner Prüfung und zweitens bin ich noch nicht schlüssig wie es weiter geht und wie lange es noch weiter geht bis zum Geschichten Ende.

Ich habe ein Neues E-Mail Konto eingerichtet bis mein altes wieder Ok ist, wenn Jemand eine Idee haben sollte, die mir helfen könnte, dann schreib mir bitte.

Bussi und Danke

Harry

Harry04ff yahoo de bitte die Unterstriche durch ein und einen Punkt ersetzten. Dies musste ich machen damit der Spam nicht die Überhand nimmt.


	20. Kapitel 20 Rosen für die Liebe !

**Harry Potter **

**Der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling._

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen,_

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling._

_Es kann jetzt noch einmal zwischen durch zu einer kleinen Pause kommen, das ist wenn ich meine Prüfung habe. Das ist in ca. zwei Wochen. Dann bin ich wieder ein wenig entspannter und kann auch wieder frei meinen Hobby frönen und Harry Potter FanFiction schreiben. _

_Das erste Kapitel für meine Neue Geschichte ist in der Rohfassung auch bereits fertig aber bevor die kommt schreib ich diese zu Ende, außer wenn ich mal nicht weiterkomme mit der Geschichte, dann Vielleicht._

_Ersatz E – Mail: **harry04ff et yahoo . de** alles ohne Leerzeichen und ich bekomme eure Post._

* * *

_So jetzt mal was Neues!_

_Und zwar, ich widme dieses Kapitel _

„**Brchen"**

_Sie ist eine meiner treusten Reviews Schreiberinnen und versucht mich immer wieder einwenig auszufragen aber ich hoffe mit nicht so guten Erfolg. Was sie noch nicht wusste ist, das ich teile ihrer nachfragen einfach benutze, dar mir selber die Idee noch nicht gekommen ist oder ich sie einfach gut finde. Sorry!_ _Aber ich hoffe sie ist mir nicht böse und sie nimmt diese Widmung als Endschuldigung an._ _Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen den Kapitels – Rosen für die Liebe –_

_Euer Harry2004 _

* * *

**Kapitel 20 – Rosen für die Liebe !**

Nachdem Hermine Harry im Himmelbett erkannte lief sie von der Tür zu ihm ans Bett. Hermine öffnete vorsichtig mit der linken Hand den Vorhang um einen freien Blick auf Harry zu haben.

Hermine erschrak leicht, Harrys Gesicht war neben seinen Armen das einigste das Hermine sehen konnte alles andere war unter der Bettdecke. Harry sah sehr schlecht aus, an seinen Armen konnte man die Knochen unter der Haut vorstehen sehen. Die Haut an den Armen selber war von den Schultergelenken bis zu den Fingern mit blauen Stellen überseht. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und sehr bleich. Harry hatte einen Vollbart der schon ein paar Zentimeter Länge hatte. Es sah einwenig komisch aus, wenn man Harry immer nur ohne Bart kannte. Der Bart passte auch gar nicht zu ihm aber er hatte ihn wohl in der Zeit bekommen, in der er Bewusstlos hier bei Mr. Chang war. Hermine nahm ihre Hand und legte sie in die linke Hand von Harry. Sie drückte leicht zu aber es kam keine Reaktion. Sie merkte das sich die Hand ganz leblos und kalt anfühlte und das sie, obwohl Hermine recht zierliche Hände hatte, sehr zerbrechlich und klein anfühlte, nicht so, wie es früher war, als Hermine und Harry schon mal Hand in Hand durch die Gegend gelaufen sind.

„Harry ich bin's Hermine. Harry kannst du mich hören? Bitte Harry sag doch was!"

Mr. Chang legte seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und sagte dann.

„Hermine, kommen sie, lassen sie uns auf den Sofa Platznehmen und Meister Sunju erklärt ihnen alles."

„Erklären, was will er mir erklären? Hier vor mir im Bett, da liegt ein Mann, den Ich für Harry Potter halte aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, das genau dieser Mann hier im Bett nicht tot ist. Ich will meinen Harry... meinen Harry..."

Genau in diesen Moment brauch Hermine in Mr. Chang´ s Armen zusammen und er trug sie rüber zum Sofa. Meister Sunju eilte zu einem kleinen Schrank in der Ecke des Raumes und kam mit drei Gläsern und einer Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit zu den beiden zurück.

„Harry! Harry ich Liebe dich! Harry bitte verlass mich nicht, ich brauche dich... Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein, Harry...", sprach Hermine wie im Schlaf vor sich hin.

„Hermine bitte kommen sie doch wieder zu sich, Hermine! Bitte, wir brauchen sie bei uns und das jetzt", sagte Mr.Chang und tupfte mit einen kühlen Lappen Hermines Stirn ab.

„Hier Mr. Chang, halten sie dieses Fläschchen unter die Nase von Miss. Granger, es ist Riechsalz. Dann sollte sie schnell wieder bei uns sein."

Meister Sunju gab Lee ein kleines Fläschchen das er immer für den Fall, der Fälle in der Jackentasche bei sich hatte. Lee öffnete das Fläschchen und brachte es vorsichtig unter die Nase von Hermine, die auch fast sofort wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Sie schlug die Augen auf und schaute in das erleichterte lächeln von Lee.

„Lee, was ist passiert? Warum lieg ich hier auf dem Sofa? Ich weiß nicht…"

„Es war wohl doch alles einwenig zuviel für sie Hermine. Sie haben das Bewusstsein verloren und ich habe sie dann zu Sofa getragen. Dann haben wir sie mit etwas Riechsalz wieder zu uns geholt."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich wieder, ich war bei diesem Mann am Bett. Harry! Harry war dieser Mann im Bett, nicht war?"

„Richtig und wo Sie bei ihm waren, da haben sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Dann habe ich sie zu Sofa gebracht aber bevor sie wieder aufgewacht sind, haben sie im Unterbewusstsein geredet."

„Ich, ich habe geredet? Im Unterbewusstsein? Was habe ich den gesagt Lee?"

„Es, hörte sich fast so an, als ob sie sich mit Harry unterhalten hätten aber jetzt wird es wohl erst einmal das Beste sein, wenn wir sie über das aufklären was wir wissen. Möchten sie auch einen kleinen Whiskey zu Stärkung? Miss Granger?"

„Ja bitte, ich glaube den kann ich jetzt sehr gut gebrauchen. Aber sollten wir uns denn nicht wieder um Harry kümmern?"

„Das Miss Granger werden wir tun aber dafür müssen Sie uns erst einmal, die Gelegenheit geben, sie über all das Geschehende zu unterrichten."

Hermine nickte Meister Sunju zu und beobachtete ihn dann, was er machen wollte. Meister Sunju stellte die drei Gläser auf den Tisch und schenkte jeden etwas ein. Hermine nahm ihr Glas und leerte es in einem Zug, danach bad sie Meister Sunju, ihr doch bitte noch einmal nachzuschenken bevor er sich über Harry auslassen würde. Meister Sunju nickte und obwohl er leicht verwundert war, schenkte er Hermine noch einmal ein Glas ein. Aber auch dieses Glas leerte Hermine in einem Zug und dann sagte sie:

„So, jetzt geht es mir einwenig besser! Es wäre jetzt sehr nett, wenn Sie mir nun alles erzählen würden. Was bis jetzt geschehen ist. Denn ich glaube, ich weiß so einiges noch nicht."

Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju schauten sich beide einwenig verdutzt an, wahrscheinlich wegen dem Whiskey aber dann nickte Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju wandte sich an Hermine.

„Wie Sie mittlerweile wohl mit bekommen haben ist, dass mein Name Meister Sunju ist und ich bin vom Beruf Heiler."

Hermine nickte nur kurz.

„Nun, wie sie sicher selber schon feststellen konnten, geht es Mr. Potter nicht sonderlich gut und wahrscheinlich würde ihn jeder Muggelarzt, sowie jeder zweiter Heiler für tot erklären. Ich aber nicht und ich werde ihnen nun auch sagen warum nicht und was er hat."

„Das würde mich wirklich sehr Interessieren", antwortete Hermine und Meister Sunju nickte.

„Nun, also wie ich schon sagte Mr. Potter ist eigentlich tot."

„Wie jetzt, sie haben doch gerade noch gesagt er wäre nicht tot!"

„Beruhigen sie sich bitte Miss Granger. Mister Potter ist nun mal nicht jeder, wie ich sehr Neid voll gestehen muß. Rein Medizinisch und nach allen Regeln der Heiler Kunst ist Mr. Harry Potter tot."

„Aber..."

„Aber, bei Mr. Potter ist da etwas sehr seltsames, und das ist auch der Grund warum ich Mr. Chang gebeten habe, sie aus England zu holen."

„Warum, was ist so seltsam bei Harry."

„Nun, obwohl Mr. Potter tot sein sollte. Medizinisch meine ich. Gib es da etwas was dagegen spricht."

„Und was wäre dieses", wollte nun Hermine wissen?

„Mister Potter's Herz schlägt nicht mehr und ein Blutdruck ist auch nicht mehr messbar aber sein Bart hört und hört nicht auf zu wachsen. Es sind keine Hirn Aktivitäten mehr messbar aber in seiner Brust da gibt es was und das lebt."

„Und was soll das sein Meister Sunju?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen und es lässt sich auch auf keiner Art sichtbar machen aber da ist etwas. Zweitens kommen diese seltsamen Gegebenheiten dazu."

„Welche Gegebenheiten meinen sie."

„Nun, da wäre zum Beispiel diese Bestellung beim Schneider für eure Sachen oder die Blumen, die von Ihm bestellt wurden."

„Welche Blumen?"

„Ach das hat Mr. Chang wohl noch nicht erwähnt?"

Und Mr. Chang nickte.

„Kurz nachdem sie heute hier angekommen waren, kam eine Lieferung mit gelben und roten Rosen im Haus an und der Lieferrand gab bei der Lieferung den Bestellzettel mit ab."

„Bestellzettel?"

Hermine schaute von Meister Sunju rüber zu Mr. Chang und dieser reichte ihr einen kleine Zettel von einem Notizblock.

**Eil Bestellung:**

**17 rote lange Rosen**

**17 gelbe lange Rosen**

**für Miss Hermine Granger bei Mr. Lee Chang.**

**H. Potter**

Hermine schaute immer wieder auf den Zettel und dann auf den Mann der keine zehn Meter von ihr, wie Tot in einem Himmelbett lag.

„Erkennen sie die Handschrift wieder", frage Lee und Hermine nickte nur stumm?

„Wann und von wem hat der Blumenhändler diesen Zettel bekommen", fragte Hermine?

„Ich habe selber mit dem Händler gesprochen und er sagte mir dass er es auch nicht ganz verstehen könne aber der Zettel gehört zu seinem Notizbock, den er bei sich im Laden auf dem Tresen liegen hat. Als er einen kleinen Moment, den Verkaufsraum verlassen hatte, um einige Neue Blumen nach vorne zu holen. Da muß es wohl geschehen sein, da stand diese Nachricht auf den Zettel."

„Wie soll so etwas möglich sein, Lee?"

„Ich weiß das auch nicht aber sagen ihnen diese Blumen etwas? Denn hier zu Laden werden Rosen eigentlich eher seltener Bestellt."

„Ja, diese Blumen sagen mir etwas. Harry hatte mir am letzten Tag in Hogwarts als Entschuldigung dafür, das ich nicht mit konnte auf die Reise, genau die gleichen Blumen geschenkt. Vierunddreißig lange Rosen, davon siebzehn in Rot und siebzehn in Gelb, unseren Hausfarben."

Hermine rollte eine Träne langsam die Wange herunter und Lee sprach:

„Ich, glaube es wird das Beste sein, wir lassen Meister Sunju weiter reden!"

Hermine stimmte zu und so war das Wort wieder bei Meister Sunju.

„Wir haben bis jetzt von zwei Eigenschaften gesprochen aber Vielleicht ist Ihnen noch etwas aufgefallen Miss Granger."

„Ich weiß nicht um bedingt was Sie meinen?"

„Als sie hier im Haus angekommen waren, gab es da etwas Ungewöhnliches."

„Ja, da gab es was, richtig! Ich habe so etwas wie eine Aura gespürt und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass sie von Harry stammen musste."

„Genau das meinte ich Miss Granger, genau das habe ich nun auch schon einige Male hier gespürt aber noch nie war es so stark gewesen wie die von Mr. Potter, als Sie das Haus betraten."

„Aber was können wir jetzt tun? Können wir überhaupt etwas tun um ihn zu retten?"

„Nun, Miss Granger. Jetzt bin auch ich am ende meines Wissens und wir können nicht weiter tun als abzuwarten und zu hoffen."

„Aber..."

„Nichts, Miss Granger!"

In diesem Moment ging leise die Tür auf und Sirius schaute vorsichtig um die ecke der Tür.

„Können wir reinkommen?"

„Ja aber sicher doch, kommt herein", sagte Lee und Sirius gefolgt von Ron und Hagrid betraten den Raum.

„Gibt es irgendetwas Neues? Ich habe Ron und Hagrid auf meinen Wissensstand gebracht und nun wollten wir schauen, ob es bei euch etwas neues zu berichten gibt."

„Nein, nichts Sirius, leider.", sagte Lee, „Leider gibt es nichts Neues zu vermelden. Außen die Lieferung der Rosen für Miss Granger."

Lee erzählte die Geschichte noch einmal für Sirius und die anderen. Dann ging Hermine noch einmal mit Ron und Hagrid zu Harry ans Bett. Schweigend schauten sie sich ihn an. Ron und Hagrid waren genauso erschocken über das aussehen wie es Hermine an Anfang war und das obwohl Sirius ihnen bereizt gesagt hatte, wie es allen Anschein um Harry stand. Cirka eine Stunde späten gingen alle außer Meister Sunju zurück ins Haupthaus um zu Abend zu Essen. Zur Freude von Hagrid war auch Meyling anwesend und aß mit unseren Freunden. Während des Essens sagte keiner auch nur ein Wort. Niemand wollte allen Anschein etwas Falsches sagen, also schwiegen sie einfach nur. Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich alle recht schnell, um auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen außer Hermine, Hagrid, Meyling und Lee. Diese blieben noch am Tisch sitzen. Meyling schaute sich kurz in der Runde um und faste dann allen Anschein den Entschluss Hermine und Mr. Chang noch einen Möglichkeit eines Gespräches zu bieten. Meyling bot Hagrid an, ihm doch Ihre Hausdrachen zu zeigen, so das Hermine sich noch einwenig mit Mr. Chang unterhalten konnte. Hagrid nahm diese Einladung nur all zu gerne an und schon waren Meyling und Hagrid aus dem Raum verschwunden.

„Hermine ich möchte das du und deine Freunde sich hier zuhause fühlen. Das ist mein Ernst. Alle dürfen so lange im meinen Haus bleiben, wie sie möchten. Mein Haus soll auch euer Haus sein. Es würde mich freuen wenn ihr meine Einladung annehmt."

„Danke, Lee! Ich kann nur für mich sprechen aber ich würde gerne hier bei Harry bleiben, wenn ich darf? Ich habe so lange nach ihm gesucht und ich will ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren. Nicht ohne das Ich…"

„Schön gut Hermine, ich verstehen dich sehr gut."

Nach einer weile verabschiedete sich Hermine von Lee und ging dann auch auf Ihr Zimmer. Als Sie dort angekommen war, schaffte sie es gerade noch sich auszuziehen, bevor sie vollkommen übermüdet ins Bett viel. Ihre Augen waren wohl schon geschlossen bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen erreichte.

Die nächsten Tage gab es nicht viel was Besonderes zu erzählen. Hermine was außer bei den Mahlzeiten bei Harry am Bett und beschäftigte sich, wie man sich vorstellen könnte mit lesen von alten Heiler Büchern. Ron besuchte mit Sirius noch einmal die Einkaufsstraße und sonst zeigte Sirius, Ron noch einwenig die Gegend rund um das Anwesen von Mr. Chang. Ron war wahrlich sehr angetan von diesem Land und bewunderte doch sehr, welche unterschiede es zu seinem Leben in London hier gab. Hagrid war fast den ganzen Tag mit Meyling bei den Drachen oder anderen seltsamen Tieren die Mr. Chang sein eigen nannte. Nur nach dem Abendessen, da versammelten sich alle bei Harry im Zimmer um zu sehen. Wie es ihm ging und ob es etwas von einer Verbesserung zu berichten gab. So verging fast ein Monat.

Eines abends als Hermine wieder bei Harry am Bett verweilte und ein Heilerbuch las, ging langsam die Tür auf und Sirius, Ron und Hagrid kamen in das Zimmer. Langsam näherten sie sich Hermine und Harry, als dann Sirius sagte:

„Hermine, komm mach mal eine kleine Pause und setz dich bitte mit uns auf das Sofa."

Hermine nickte, legte das Buch auf den Sessel neben Harrys Bett, auf dem Sie bis dato gesessen hatte und kam zu ihren Freunden auf das Sofa. Sie hatte noch eine Tasse Tee in der Hand und nachdem sie diese auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte setzte sie sich neben Sirius. Sie schaute sich in der kleinen Runde um und sprach dann:

„Ihr wollt mir bestimmt sagen, das ihr wieder zurück nach England wollt, richtig?"

Alle schweigen und schauten auf ihre Tassen und Hände, keiner wollte Hermine etwas sagen, was ihr vielleicht wehtun könnte. Sirius war der einzigste, der Hermine anschaute und so war auch er es, der wieder anfing zu reden.

„Hermine, du weißt, ich werde immer in deiner Schuld stehen aber wir sind nun schon über einen Monat hier und bei Harry ist noch immer keine Besserung eingetreten."

„Ich weiß Sirius, ich weiß. Aber ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen, nicht nachdem ich solange nach ihm gesucht habe. Ich kann verstehen, das ihr wieder nach England wollt und so sage ich euch, geht. Ich bin keinen von euch böse, wenn er fährt, ich kann euch verstehen und auch ich muß mir so langsam überlegen wie es weiter gehen soll."

Hermine verfiel wieder in ein großes Schweigen und Minuten lang war nichts zu hören. Wieder war es Sirius der anfing zu reden.

„Hermine du weist Harry ist wie ein Sohn für mich und ich würde alles tun um ihn zu beschützen oder gar zu retten. Aus diesem Grund wollte gerne einmal Remus und Albus besuchen. Vielleicht wissen sei einen Rat aber wenn es hier Probleme oder so geben würde, dann wäre ich sofort wieder ihr bei euch."

Hermine nickte und ein kleines lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Es war das erste seit Wochen, das man bei ihr erkennen konnte.

„Sirius ich kann verstehen, dass du deine neu gewonnene Freiheit einwenig auskosten möchtest und so sage ich, bitte tu es, ich glaube auch Harry hätte es so gewollt. Ron du musst bestimmt zurück um wieder im Laden helfen, stimmst?"

Ron nickte nur einfach stumm und es war ihm anzumerken, das ihm ein Stein vom Herzen viel.

„Ach und Ron!"

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Ich hatte mich eh schon gewundert, dass du solange hier geblieben bist. Cho wird wohl schon ganz in sorge um dich sein, nicht war?"

„Cho? Oh, je, was mach ich da nur?"

„Mach dir mal nicht so große Sorgen, ich hatte mir schon gedacht, das du da Hilfe brauchen könntest und so habe ich Lee gebeten, seiner Enkelin mal einen Brief zu schreiben."

„Uff, Danke Hermine, was sollten wir nur ohne dich machen."

„Selber für euer Leben verantwortlich sein. Du solltest trotzdem, bevor du abreist, ihr ein kleines Geschenk kaufen gehen und Blumen, das wäre auch sehr gut."

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Das werde ich tun, Danke noch mal und ich werde dir einmal pro Wochen schreiben, was es neues in England gibt."

„In Ordnung, danke Ron und Hagrid was ist mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein Hermine, ich bleibe solange wie es nötig ist hier."

„Lass mal gut sein Hagrid, in Hogwarts hat doch, die Schule schon wieder begonnen und Albus wird dich bestimmt schon vermissen. Er wird dich bestimmt dringen brauchen können. Wer soll denn sonst deinen Unterricht geben."

„Ach, das wird schon gehen, mach dir mal keine Sorgen Hermine, ich bleibe bei dir und Harry."

„Und was ist mit den Magischen Wesen, die brauchen dich doch auch oder ist es vielleicht wegen Meyling."

„Meyling? Was soll denn Meyling, damit zu tun haben."

„Hagrid, du Schwerenöter, sagst du uns auch die Wahrheit?"

„Oh nein, hat doch einfach nichts gesagt..."

„Lass mal Hagrid, ich weiß da was, was du nicht weißt!"

„Wie? Was weist du Hermine?"

„Ach, das ist nur ein Muggel Reim aber ich weiß wirklich was, das noch keiner weiß. Lee wird Meyling nächsten Monat nach England schicken, damit sie dort die Kultur und die Menschen besser kennen lehren kann. Sie war allen Anschein doch einwenig über uns überrascht."

„Ohh!", war das einigste was von Hagrid zu hören war.

„Was ich noch weiß ist, das Lee bei Albus nachgefragt hat, ob Meyling in der Zeit in Hogwarts leben könnte und Albus hat wohl ja gesagt. Du siehst Hagrid, da ist noch ein Grund wieder nach England zu Reisen, neben den magischen Geschöpfen."

„Danke, Hermine. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin für dich da, bestimmt."

„Ich weiß Hagrid, ich weiß..."

„Und was wird aus dir Hermine", wollte Sirius wissen und alle schauten Sie an.

„Nun, Lee hat mir gesagt, ich kann solange hier in seinem Haus bleiben wie ich möchte und mehr... ... mehr weiß ich selber noch nicht so wirklich. Meister Sunju versucht jeden Tag etwas neues mit Harry und ich werde ihn auch weiterhin zur Seite stehen, ich werde versuchen ihn so gut wie Möglich zu helfen. Wie lange, ich noch hier bleibe, das weiß ich jetzt noch nicht aber ich werde mir alle Zeit der Welt nehmen, die ich benötige und so lange bleibe ich ihr bei Harry."

Alle schwiegen und dann sagte Hermine weiter:

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns morgen noch, es wäre nett wenn ihr bis zu Nachmittag noch bleiben würdet, dann können wir uns richtig verabschieden."

„Das machen wir bestimmt Hermine."

„Danke Sirius und eine gute Nacht euch allen, ich werde noch einwenig bei Harry bleiben."

Sie standen auf und Hermine ging zurück zu Harry, während die anderen wohl zurück ins Haupthaus gingen. Was keiner von Ihnen wusste war, das Hermine jeden Abend noch ca. zwei Stunden Harry, irgend etwas erzählte, in der Hoffnung, das er es doch vielleicht hören würde. Die Nacht verging und wie in viele Nächte zuvor war Hermine wieder im Sessel neben Harry eingeschlafen und erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer trafen wurde sie wieder wach. Hermine streckte sich und Sie merkte dass alle ihre Knochen am schmerzen waren. Dies lag aber an der Position, in der Sie die Nacht verbracht hatte. Langsam wandte sie sich Richtung Harry aber dieser lag immer noch so da, wie all die anderen Tage auch, nur wenn Meister Sunju ihn bewegte oder in einwenig über Bett schweben lies damit Harry keine wunden stellen bekam, wurde seine Position geändert. Hermine griff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht und dabei sagte sie:

„Guten morgen mein Schatz! Ich hab dich lieb, bitte wach doch schnell auf! Ich Liebe dich!"

Aber leider tat sich nichts und Hermine sagte dann:

„Harry ich werde jetzt zu den anderen gehen und mit Ihnen Frühstücken, Meister Sunju wird wohl auch gleich zu dir kommen, dann bist du auch nicht alleine."

Hermine lies die Hand von Harry los und machte sich auf, zum Haupthaus zu gehen, um sich in ihrem Zimmer frisch zu machen. Hermine wollte erst einmal Duschen und sich umziehen, bevor sie dann zu den andere zu Frühstücken ging. Als sie im Haupthaus angekommen war, merkte sie, dass wohl noch niemand außer ihr wach zu sein schein, so ging sie leise zu Ihnen Zimmer um auch niemanden zu wecken. Als Sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, zog sie sich, ihre Sachen der Nacht und den letzten Tages aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche, wo sie erst einmal eine weile verharrte. Eine halbe Stunde später war sie fertig mit Duschen und Hermine trocknete sich wieder an, um dann mit dem Handtuch um Ihren Körper zu Schank zu gehen.

‚Ich sollte wohl etwas Fröhlicheres anziehen, damit die anderen nicht unbedingt merken, das sie mir jetzt schon fehlen. Bevor sie überhaupt abgereist sind', dachte sich Hermine und kramte lange in ihren Sachen.

Nach einiger Zeit entschied sie sich dann doch, für etwas Bequemes und zog eine Jeans, sowie einen in Regenbogen Farben gehaltenen Rolli an, dazu kamen dann noch ein paar Turnschuhe.

Als sie fertig war mit Anziehen, verlies Hermine ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf in den großen Speiseraum, des Hauses. Als sie dort ankam bemerkte Sie, das Lee, Meyling und Sirius schon an warteten waren.

„Guten Morgen ihr drei, gut geschlafen", fragte Hermine fröhlich?

„Na Hermine. Wir sind aber du wohl wieder einmal im Sessel bei Harry eingeschlafen, Richtig?"

„Ja, du hast Recht Sirius"

„Aber ich habe sehr gut geschlafen, Sirius!"

„Wenn du das sagst. Dann werde ich dir bestimmt nicht widersprechen."

In diesem Moment kam auch Ron ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu den anderen.

„Wo ist denn Hagrid", fragte Sirius in die Runde.

„Er kommt gleich, er wollte nur noch Duschen", kam es wie aus einer Kanone geschossen aus Meyling´s Mund und alle starten Sie ein wenig komisch an. Aber keine wollte eine Frage stellen, woher sie das wohl wusste.

„Na dann! Wird er wohl bald nachkommen. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen dann schon einmal an, mit dem Frühstück. Es ist ja genügend da in meinen Haus und so wird hier niemand Hunger leiden müssen."

Und so fingen alle schon mal an zu Frühstücken und alle hatten einen Bärenhunger. Eine viertel Stunde später kam dann auch Hagrid zu ihnen und Ron sowie Sirius verschluckten sich am ihrem Kaffee. Auch Hermine und Lee konnten nicht sofort weiter essen, denn allen blieb die Sprachen einwenig aus, außer Meyling die aufsprang und diesen Riesen von einem Mann herzlich in den Arm nahm. Vor ihnen stand ein Baum von einen Mann in schwarzer Kordhose und schwarzen Hemd. Die Haare ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt und frisch Rasiert.

„Hallo mein Schatz! Wir habe schon mal ohne dich angefangen, das ist doch nicht schlimm oder?"

Und diese Worte kamen von Meyling und galten einen gewissen Hagrid. Auch wenn das keiner glauben sollte.

„Nein, das ist nicht schlimm. Wenn ich dich sehe muß jedes Frühstück wundervoll werden."

Mit diesen Worten kam Meyling dann, mit diesem Mann namens Hagrid, zu ihnen an den Tisch. Meyling setzte sich wieder und Hagrid nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Hagrid? Bis du das?"

„Ja aber sicher Sirius, warum sollte ich das nicht sein?"

„Nun, weil ... nun, ja... Ach nur so, ich hatte nur einwenig Schwierigkeiten dich zu erkennen, so ganz ohne Bart."

„Ja, nicht."

„Ohne Bart, komme ich mir fast nackt vor aber es ist auch sehr angenehm und die Drachen können ihn mir nicht mehr in Brand stecken."

„Das ist wohl war, Hagrid."

„Mein, ich doch, danke Sirius"

„Ich gehe dann mal davon aus, das deine Freundschaft mit Meyling einwenig fester geworden ist?"

„Ja Hermine, das kann man wohl so sagen."

„Das ist ja wundervoll aber das mit dem Bart ist ein Hammer. Ich hätte mich dich gar nicht ohne Bart vorstellen können aber es sieht wirklich sehr gut aus."

„Danke noch einmal Hermine. Ich glaube, die in Hogwarts werden sich auch einwenig wundern. Denn seit ich nicht mehr dort zu Unterricht gegangen war. Ja seit dem hatte ich glaube ich immer ein Bart getragen."

„Dann ward sich Albus bestimmt auch einwenig darüber wundern aber wie gesagt ich find es gut", sagte Hermine wieder.

Mr. Chang war komplett die Sprache abhanden gekommen und er sagte beim ganzen Frühstück nicht ein Wort mehr. Nach dem Frühstück ging Hermine wieder zu Harry um sich dort mit Meister Sunju abzusprechen, was er heute vor hatte und so verging dann, der gesamte Vormittag. Gegen Mittag dann kamen Hagrid und Meyling zu Hermine und Harry, sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich dann gemeinsam aufmachten zum Haupthaus. Es war Zeit geworden für das Mittagessen. Beim Mittagessen bemerkte Hermine dann, das Lee, mittlerweile seine gesunde Gesichtfarbe wieder bekommen hatte und nun auch das eine oder andere Wort mit Hagrid wechselte. Nach dem Essen machten sich alle fertig, um abzureisen. Auch Lee wollte bis zum Flughafen mit den anderen mitgehen. Er hatte Meyling gestattet jetzt schon mit nach England zu Reisen und wollte sich am Flughafen vor ihr verabschieden. Hermine teilte er mit, das er leider erst morgen wieder zurückkäme, da er noch einige Sachen besorgen wollte, bevor er wiederkäme. Hermine sagte ihm das Sie damit keine Probleme haben würde, mit Harry und den Hausangestellten alleine zu sein. Und so verabschiedeten sich alle einzeln bei Hermine. Erst Ron dann, der Mann mit dem Namen Hagrid.

„Hagrid, ich wünsche euch alles Gute und ich hoffe das Albus dich auch wieder erkennt und ins Schloss lässt."

„Meinst du Hermine, das macht er nicht?"

„Doch, doch er wird dich schon erkennen, du weiß doch Hagrid, Dumbledore geht nicht nur nach dem Äußerlichen, für ihn zählen auch die inneren Werte."

„Ja genau! Guter Mann, dieser Dumbledore."

„Hagrid, für mich hast du dich überhaupt nicht verändert, kommt gut zuhause an und grüsse mir die anderen."

Hagrid lächelte und Hermine versuchte ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, was eher schlecht als recht gelang. Danach kam Meyling zu Hermine und verabschiedete sich auch von ihr. Bei ihr hatte Hermine keine Probleme sie in den Arm zu nehmen, Meyling war sogar einen Kopf kleiner als Hermine. Dann kam Sirius und sagte kein Wort. Er nahm Hermine nur in den Arm und Tränen rollten seinen Wangen herunter. Hermine schaute zu ihm auf, wischte seine Tränen ab und sagte:

„Mach das du weg kommst du Tunichtgut aber vergesse uns bitte nicht."

„Hermine, dich kann und werde ich mein ganzes Leben nicht mehr vergessen, sollte etwas sein, dann bin ich sofort wieder hier, das ist ein versprechen das ich nie brechen werde."

„Ist schon gut, du alter Hund und jetzt macht das ihr verschwindet, wenn ich euch noch langer ertragen muß, dann muß ich Heulen."

Alle nahmen Hermine noch einmal in den Arm, bevor sie dann, nach und nach im Feuer Richtung Muggel Flughafen verschwanden. Nachdem alle unterwegs waren, ging Hermine zurück zu Harry um ihn eine Geschichte zu erzählen und um ihn das mit Hagrads Bart zu sagen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

**R/A:**

Ich habe leider noch keine neuen Reviews bekommen aber geht auch nicht, da dieses Kapitel zusammen mit den 19 erschienen ist. Also Los neue schreiben!

Harry2004

Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harryff04 et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

**Bitte unten links den Button für eine Bewertung nutzen. **

P.S.: Mit Hilfe meiner Yahoo Adresse bin ich auch schon mal, mit dem Yahoo Messenger online erreichbar. Wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail schreiben wollt, könnt ihr ja mal dort vorbei schauen. Einfach mal antexten! Euer Harry2004

Version 2


	21. Kapitel 21 Wer da – Ich kann mich wehren

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Autor : Harry2004 _

_Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Frau die es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich mit ihrer Geschichte zu verzaubern. Ich nutze die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger, so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte nicht irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Eh mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto mehr sehe ich mich gefordert weiter zu schreiben und ihn und wieder braucht man diese Unterstützung. Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 21 – Wer da – Ich kann mich wehren **

Es wurde Abend und die Nachmittagssonne machte der Abenddämmerung langsam Platz. Hermine saß neben Harry in einem Sessel und las wieder einmal, ein neues Buch über Heilmethoden. Es war eins von den unzähligen Büchern, die in den Regalen rund um sie herum standen. Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und Hermine schreckte einwenig hoch, sie war vollkommen in dem Buch versunken gewesen. Da sie nicht genau mitbekommen hatte wo das Geräusch her kam schaute sie als erstes in Harrys Richtung aber der lag immer noch immer regungslos neben ihr im Bett. Plötzlich war ein leises knarren zu hören und die Tür zu dem Raum ging auf, eine alte Frau schaute sehr vorsichtig um die Ecke der Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die Frau und sprach sie an.

„Ja bitte, kommen Sie doch rein. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Die Frau tat, wie man ihr sagte und kam nun einwenig mehr in den Raum hinein.

„Ich wollte nur nachschauen, ob die Miss noch da ist, wir hatten sie zum Abendessen im Speisesaal erwartet aber sie kamen nicht."

Voller Neugier kann die alte Frau nun etwas näher an Hermine und Harry.

„Oh! Es tut mir leid, ich habe wohl beim lesen vollkommen, die Zeit vergessen und so habe ich gar nicht gemerkt wie spät es schon geworden ist."

„Endschuldigen sie Miss."

„Ja, ich werde kommen oder wollten sie noch etwas?"

„Ist das der junge Mann, der meinen Herrn das Leben gerettet hat."

„Meinen Herrn?"

„Mr. Chang meine ich. Miss!"

„Ich weiß nicht ob er dieses getan hat oder nicht, er hat sich mir gegenüber nicht in dieser Richtung geäußert. Vielleicht aber können Sie mir da einiges erklären und berichten, was ich noch nicht weiß."

„Miss, ich bin nur eine kleine Hausangestellte. Es wäre eine Beleidigung gegenüber meinen Herrn, wenn ich Ihnen etwas sagen würde, von dem er Ihnen noch nicht berichtet hat."

„Sie sollen mir ja nur sagen, was Sie von Mr. Potter hier wissen, mehr möchte ich gar nicht erfahren."

„Nun Miss, das kann ich gerne machen aber Mr. Potter sieht wirklich sehr schlecht aus. Aber ich wollte sie auch noch um was bitten. Ich wollte die Miss bitten, ob es möglich wäre, das ich zwei Stunden freibekommen könnte, ich müsste dringend etwas erledigen."

„Aber sicher, was sollte ich dagegen haben."

„Danke Miss, sie wissen aber dass sie dann ganz alleine im Haus sind."

„Ja! Das ist mir bekannt aber ich fühle mich hier doch recht sicher. Und wenn es sich doch jemand wagen sollte, hier einzudringen, das weiß ich mich bestimmt auch zu verteidigen."

Vorsichtig fühlte Hermine, ob sie auch Ihren Zauberstab bei sich hatte und nachdem sie ihn, in ihren Ärmel ertastet hatte, fühlte sie sich sichtlich erleichtert.

„Wie sie wünschen, ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, wenn ich wieder zurück bin und dann kann ich ihnen auch etwas über Mr. Potter sagen, wenn sie das wünschen. Miss!"

„In Ordnung, bis später dann und Danke noch mal das sie mir bescheid gegeben haben."

„Ich habe ihnen zu danken Miss!"

Die Frau drehte sich um und machte sich auf, den Raum wieder zu verlassen, Hermine nahm sich wieder das Buch und blätterte einige Seiten weiter aber sie setzte sich nun so, das sie jederzeit an ihren Zauberstab kam. Nun bemerkte sie, das doch ein kleiner Hunger, um ihren Bauch tanzte und sie entschied sich, wenn die Frau wieder kommen würde, sie zu bitten, ihr eine Kleinigkeit zuzubereiten. Nachdem sie sich dies überlegt hatte widmete sie sich wieder dem Buch auf ihren Schoss. Hermine las Seite für Seite immer auf der suche nach einer Möglichkeit Harry irgendwie zu helfen aber nichts, was sie bis jetzt gefunden hatte, passte zu dem Zustand in dem sich Harry befand. Langsam wurden ihre Augenlieder immer schwerer und nach nicht all zu langer Zeit, war Hermine friedlich im Sessel neben Harry eingeschlafen. Dann wieder ein Geräusch, Hermine schreckte auf aber es war komplett dunkel im Raum geworden, irgendjemand musste alle Lichter gelöscht haben und Hermine sah nicht die Hand vor Augen. Als erstes lauschte Hermine ob sie noch etwas hören konnte aber nein, es war wieder leise im Raum. Dann überlegte sie kurz, ob sie sich mit ihren Zauberstab Licht machen sollte aber dann könnte sie mit diesen nicht mehr kämpfen. Hermine überlegte weiter aber sie kam immer wieder auf das selbe Lösung, wenn sie sich verteidigen wollte, dann brauchte sie Ihren Zauberstab und dann konnte sie ihn nicht dafür vergolden Licht zu machen, also entschied sich Hermine im Dunkel zu bleiben und zu versuchen die Dunkelheit für sich zu nutzen. Vorsichtig tastete sie um sich herum und sie fühlte das Buch, das sie gerade am lesen war und den Sessel, sowie das Bett. Aber was war das, Hermine tastete weiter am Bett entlang. Dann wieder!

‚Da wieder dieses Geräusch…', dachte sich Hermine und starte ins dunkle des Raumes, ‚Was war das oder wer war das?'

Hermine versuchte das Geräusch einzuordnen aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

‚Da wieder und da links da war es jetzt auch aber was ist das?'

Hermine wurde langsam nervös und sie überlegte was Sie machen sollte. Sollte sie einfach hier sitzen bleiben und abwarten was als nächstes passiert oder sollte Sie aufspringen und versuchen irgendwo eine vernünftige Deckung zu finden. Hermine war hin und her gerissen, sie war ja alleine mit Harry, das wüsste sie nur zu gut…

‚Harry! Was ist mit Harry? Wenn ihm jetzt etwas passieren würde! Nein, das darf nicht sein, ich muß ihn beistehen und ihn schützen!'

Hermine machte sich wieder mit einer Hand auf die Suchen nach Harry, mit der anderen Hand hielt Sie Ihren Zauberstab fest umschlungen in Ihrer Hand. Sie war fest entschlossen, egal was kommt, sie wird sich und Harry bis zum letzten verteidigen.

‚Aber wer wusste nur das Harry hier war und warum greift dieser Feind gerade jetzt an? Wie konnte er oder sie nur wissen, das Hermine zurzeit die einzige war die Harry jetzt noch beistehen konnte?'

So viele Fragen und Hermine wusste auf keine eine Antwort. Wieder wanderten Hermines Finger langsam über Bettlaken auf der suche nach Harrys Körper.

‚Da', dachte Hermine plötzlich, ‚Was war das, das klang wie das zischen einer Schlange! Voldemort? Nein, das kann nicht sein, wie sollte gerade er nach China kommen und dann noch wissen wo Harry war? Obwohl! Jetzt hatte er eine Chance Harry endlich zu Schlagen, er könnte sich ja jetzt nicht verteidigen. Das wäre dann typisch für Voldemort, Ehrlich kann der ja nie sein. Nein auf ehrlicher weiße würde Voldemort Harry bestimmt nie schlagen können… Hinten an der Tür, da war es wieder', dachte sich Hermine und sagte:

„Wer da? Ich kann mich verteidigen? Zeig dich und stell dich mir, direkt zu einem Kampf."

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper aber sie hatte soviel Östrogene aufgebaut, Sie konnte gar nicht anderes als vollkommen angespannt im Sessel sitzen zu bleiben und abzuwarten. Ihre Hand wanderte weiter über das Bettlaken aber Sie konnte Harry einfach nicht finden. Jetzt geriet Hermine leicht in Panik…

‚Was mach ich nur? Ich kann Harry nicht finden. Harry wo bist du, Harry melde dich…'

Plötzlich wurde es wieder ganz still noch stiller als still, nichts war zu hören. Nur das schnelle ein und aus Atmen von Hermine. Hermines Augen hatten sich so langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie versuchte wieder ob, sie nicht doch irgendetwas erkennen konnte, als plötzlich ein heller Schneeweißer Blitz den Raum überflutete und Hermine so stark blendete das sie erstmal wieder vollkommen blind war. Dann folgte wieder stille, doch auf einmal dann…

„Hermieeeene! Hermine kannst du mich hören?"

Hermine zuckte in sich zusammen, ‚Wer war das, wer rief da nach ihr?'

„Hermine kannst du mich hören? Ich bin es Hermine, Harry…"

„Harry? Mein Harry, das kann nicht sein", rief Hermine nun wutentbrannt in den Raum, „Mein Harry, liegt hier neben mir im Bett, also wer bist, das du wagst dich als Harry auszugeben?"

Plötzlich hatte Hermine Angst. Sie hatte ohne das sie es wollte den Feind verraten wo sich Harry gerade befand.

„Hermine, so glaub mir doch, ich bin wirklich Harry. Schau neben dir in das Bett und überzeug dich selbst."

Hermine war von dem hellen Licht immer noch wie blind und so versuchte sie nun wieder mit Ihre Hand im Bett Harry zu finden aber ohne Erfolg.

„Wenn du wirklich Harry bist, warum zeigst du dich dann nicht", rief Hermine in die Dunkelheit und es war wieder Stille.

Es war einfach nur eine grauenhafte Stille, nichts war zu hören, kein Wind, keine Blätter oder Äste die sich bewegten und Ihre Geräusche in den Raum tragen konnten, einfach nichts. Ihre Augen fingen wieder an sich zu erholen, als dann wie aus heiteren Himmel wieder ein Blitz und dann ein grünes Leuchten erschien, hinten im Raum war es zu sehen. Sofort richtete Hermine Ihren Zauberstab in diese Richtung aber nichts, nichts weiter war zu sehen, bis dann plötzlich etwas in diesen Licht auftauchte.

‚Was oder wer war das', dachte Hermine.

Sie versuchte Ihre Augen stärken auf das grüne Licht zu konsentrieren aber es half nichts.

„Ich bin's Hermine, Harry."

„Wie soll das möglich sein, du kannst nicht Harry sein."

Hermine rollten nun Tränen über die Wangen, die langsam bis zum Hals herunten kullerten.

„Hermine, so glaube mir, ich bin… Ich will dir nur sagen, las los Hermine, Bitte! Bitte, Hermine las los."

„Was soll ich den loslassen?"

„Hermine, Bitte lass los, las mich gehen."

„Wohin willst du gehen Harry, nimm mich do mit…"

„Hermine, Bitte, ich kann meine Eltern schon sehen, Bitte las mich gehen."

„Was, ich soll dich sterben lassen, Nein. NEIN! Mr. Harry James Potter, du kannst fast alles von mir verlangen aber das nicht."

Dunkelheit !

Das grüne Licht war genau so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Hermine viel zurück in den Sessel und Ihre Hand viel wieder auf das Bett aber das Bett war leer.

Dunkelheit !

Plötzlich, wieder eine Stimme.

‚Wer war das jetzt wieder und wo', dachte sich Hermine, als sie nach und nach die Stimme verstand.

„Miss Granger! Miss Granger können sie mich hören?"

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und vor ihr im hell erleuchteten Zimmer stand wieder diese Frau. Genau diese Frau, die Hermine als eine Küchenkraft kannte.

„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ja, danke."

„Was ist denn passiert? Als ich wieder gekommen war, schaute ich kurz hier in den Raum, weil ich nachschauen wollte, ob sie noch hier waren und ich sah sie im Sessel sitzen. Sie schienen zu schlafen und so wollte ich gerade wieder gehen, als sie anfingen zu schreien und ich bin dann sofort zu ihnen gekommen."

„Aber gerade war doch hier alles noch dunkel und Harry…"

Hermine drehte sich schlagartig um zum Bett und da lag er, genau so, wie die ganze Zeit am heutigen Tag.

„Ja, aber…"

„Miss..?"

„Ja?"

„Geht es ihnen wirklich gut?"

„Ja, aber wie geht das, das kann doch gar nicht sein, er war doch…"

„Miss..?"

„Ach, so ja, danke, es geht schon."

Hermine schaute noch mal zu Harry aber er lag immer noch im Bett.

„Sie wollten mir doch etwas erzählen Miss..? Wie doch gleich noch mal Ihr Name?"

**„ **schieschaluma "

„Wie Bitte?"

„Ach so, mein Name durfte für sie wohl nicht aussprechbar sein aber er bedeutet so viel wie Mohnblume, sie können mich aber am besten Mo nennen."

„Ok Mo, ich bin Hermine, du wolltest mir noch etwas wegen Mr. Potter erzählen?"

„Nun, ich werde Ihnen sagen was in meiner Kraft steht aber darf ich fragen was sie gerade hatten und ob es Ihnen jetzt wieder besser geht."

Hermine dachte kurz nach, ob sie Ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht Aber was war die Wahrheit? Was hatte sie da gerade erlebt oder hatte sie das alles nur Geträumt?

„Miss?"

Hermine wurde wieder aus Ihren Gedanken gerissen und sie schaute Mo mit einen unschuldigen lächeln an.

„Mo bitte, lassen Sie uns doch bitte rüber zum Sofa gehen, ich glaube wir können jetzt beide einen Tee gut gebrauchen."

„Sicher Miss, soll ich uns einen holen?"

„Nein lassen sie das. Erstens haben wir gesagt, das wir uns mit dem Vornamen anreden und zweitens, den Tee kann ich auch hier machen, wir haben alles da."

Mo nickte und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa, man merkte das es ihr nicht wirklich recht war, das Hermine jetzt den Tee machte und es war ihr wohl auch einwenig unwohl jetzt hier zu sitzen.

…

Hermine kam mit zwei Tassen Tee zu Sofa zurück und reichte eine an Mo weiter, danach setzte sie sich gegenüber von ihr auf einen Sessel und nippte vorsichtig am sehr heißen Tee.

„Mo, was ich jetzt sage, das soll bitte unter uns bleiben ja?"

Mo, schaute Hermine an und stimmte einwenig verwundert zu.

‚Hermine? Was machst du da? Das ist dir doch eine vollkommene umbenannte Frau', dachte sich Hermine aber setze dann ihren Satz fort.

„Mo, ich glaube ich hatte gerade einen Alptraum aber ich bin mir das nicht wirklich sicher"

„Wie soll ich das verstehen Hermine?"

Und so erzählte Hermine, Mo alles was sie vor ihrem kommen erlebt hatte. Mo hörte sich alles in Ruhe an und nachdem Hermine fertig war mit erzählen stand Mo auf und holte für sie beide noch einen Tee.

„Hermine was du da erzählt hast, das kann eine mögliche Lösung der Geschichte sein aber das muß nicht unbedingt auch so geschehen. Das sind alles noch Möglichkeiten, die in der Zukunft geschehen können aber nicht geschehen müssen."

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, das sie zwar nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden hatte, was Mo versuchte ihr zu sagen aber sie nickte zustimmend.

„Aber nun Mo, du wolltest mir erzählen wie Mr. Chang und Mr. Potter zusammen gekommen waren und was dann passiert war. Du sprachst auch schon irgendwas davon, das Mr. Potter, das leben von Mr. Chang gerettet hatte."

„Ja, so ist es aber diese Geschichte sollte ihnen lieber Meister Chang oder Meister Potter selber erzählen. Ich bin nicht würdig ihnen über so wichtige Sachen bericht zu erstatten."

Hermine schaute Mo einwenig verwundert an aber Mo sprach weiter.

„Hermine, ich möchte dich auch bitte keinen von unserem Gespräch zu erzählen, bitte."

„Wenn du das möchtest, dann wird es keiner von mir erfahren."

„Hermine, als ich unterwegs war, da habe ich, ein altes Heilerbuch für dich besorgt."

Hermine schaute Mo nun einwenig verwundert an.

„In dem Zustand, in dem Meister Potter ist, den kenne ich."

„Wie den kennst du, woher kennst du ihn, selbst Meister Sunju ist er vollkommen um bekannt und er ist ein sehr alter weiser Mann. Er ist schon seit Jahrzehnten mit der Heilkunst bekannt."

„Hermine, das will ich auch nicht bestreiten, Meister Sunju ist ein sehr guter Heiler aber er weiß auch nicht immer alles, oder."

Hermine konnte bei Mo ein kleines lächeln in Gesicht erkennen, also nickte sie nur.

„Aber wenn du weißt, was Harry hat, dann müssen wir das sofort Meister Sunju sagen, vielleicht kann er ihn dann auch Helfen."

„Nein Hermine!"

„Wie Nein, warum nicht, willst du ihm nicht helfen oder willst du mir oder Harry nicht helfen?"

„Nein Hermine, Meister Sunju kann deinen Harry nicht helfen."

„Ja aber warum nicht, wenn er doch dann weiß, was er hat…"

„Bitte Hermine, nur du kannst deinen Harry heilen."

„Wie Mo, wie soll ich das verstehen Mo? Nur ich kann Harry helfen? Wie soll das denn nur gehen?"

„Hermine, es gibt nur ein Zaubermittel, das hilft in diesem Fall und das ist uneingeschränkte Liebe eines Partners!"

Hermine starrte Mo an und konnte jetzt auch nicht ein Wort mehr sagen. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht mit dieser Aussage.

**LIEBE **

„Ja, aber wie kann ich ihn helfen. Ich Liebe Harry aus ganzen Herzen aber wie hilft es Harry zu Heilen."

„Ich habe hier ein Buch, in dem ist alles genau beschrieben, lass es uns gemeinsam lesen und verstehen!"

„In Ordnung. Dann lass uns bitte sofort damit beginnen."

Hermine setzte sich neben Mo und gemeinsam gingen sie dieses merkwürdige Buch Seite für Seite durch. Hermine wunderte sich immer wieder, das ganze Buch schien nur auf diesen einen Fall der Erkrankung oder Fluch abgestimmt zu sein. Seite für Seite wurde genau beschrieben wie sich die zustände nach und nach verändern und das wenn man nichts macht, das er dann mit dem Endgültigen TOT endet. Mo trieb Hermine richtig an Seite für Seite zu lesen und es kam Hermine vor, als ob Mo alle Seiten bereits kannte und ihr ohne Schwierigkeit sagen konnte was auf der nächsten Seite stand. Hermine lief ein Schauer über ihren kleine Rücken, bei jedem weiteren Satz den Sie las, denn Sie merkte das der oder die das mit Harry getan haben, nur eins sein können Abgrund tief Böse. Des Weiteren las Hermine das eine Heilung sehr komplex und schwer sein würde. Die Hauptbestandteile die zur Heilung gebraucht würden, waren kompromisslose Hingabe aller ihrer Kräfte und uneingeschränkte Liebe zu Harry. Mo erklärte Hermine was getan werden müsste um Harry zu heilen und Hermine hörte geduldig zu. Als erstes müssen zwei Tränke gebraut werden, diese Tränke müsste aber 100 Prozent genau so angefertigt werden wie es im Buch beschrieben wird. Eine auch nur so kleine Abweichung, würde wahrscheinlich das komplette scheitern bedeuten. Danach müsste einer der Tränke langsam Harry verabreicht werden, in dem man ihn langsam in seinen Mund laufen ließ. Den zweiten Trank müsste dann Hermine trinken und sich neben Harry ins Bett legen um ihn, mit ihrer Körperwärme zu wärmen. Sofort nach einnahme der Trankes würde Hermine für genau fünf Tage das Bewusstsein verlieren, so dass sich ihr Körper uneingeschränkt um den von Harry kümmern könnte. Dann könnte man nur noch hoffen, das nach dem wieder erwachen von Hermine, eine Besserung bei Harry festzustellen wäre.

„Hermine, bist du bereit, das für Harry zu tun?"

„Ja, das bin ich Mo. Wirst du bei uns bleiben während ich bewusstlos bin."

„Nein Hermine, das kann ich nicht aber Meister Sunju, wird ja morgen früh kommen und wenn er dann mit Hilfe eines Briefes über dieses Vorhaben informiert ist, dann wird er sich bestimmt um euch kümmern. Aber bedenke Hermine es gibt auch ein Risiko!"

„Risiko, was ist das für ein Risiko?"

„Sollte jemand versuchen euch während dieser fünf Tage zu trennen, dann wärt ihr beide du und Harry für immer verloren."

„Aber…"

„Nun Hermine, das ist das Risiko die, die Liebe mit sich bringt."

Hermine dachte kurz nach und sagte dann:

„Ich werde Meister Sunju und Mr. Chang einen Brief schreiben und Ihnen mitteilen, wie Sie sich verhalten sollen. Dann sollte nichts passieren, hoffe ich. Und ich werde versuchen einen Zauber über das Bett zu legen, das uns niemand stören kann."

„Das geht nicht Hermine."

„Aber warum nicht, Mo?"

„Meister Sunju muß euch untersuchen können und das kann er nicht wenn das Bett verzaubert ist."

„Ja Richtig aber ich werde ihm einem Brief schreiben."

„Wenn du das für sinnvoll hältst, Hermine", murmelte Mo sich leise zu.

Nachdem Hermine fertig mit schreiben war, beeilte sie sich mit Mo, beim brauen der Tränke. Sie hatten alle nötigen Zutaten zusammen getragen und welche sie nicht im Haus fanden, die hatte Mo nachträglich noch besorgt. Als sie fertig waren setzte sich Hermine neben Harry auf Bett und streichelte ihm leicht über seine Stirn.

„Harry ich Liebe dich und ich weiß, das du das auch weißt. Ich würde dir nie etwas Böses tun, genau wie ich weiß dass du mir nie etwas Böses antun würdest. Harry ich Liebe dich. Bitte werde schnell wieder gesund. Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Fortsetzung folgt….

* * *

**R/A: **

**Brchen: ** Hi Harry 2004, Danke, dass du mir das 20 Chap gewidmet hast ganzrotwerd brauchst dich doch nicht bei mir entschuldigen, wenn meine Fragerei, dich inspiriert hat und auf neue Ideen gebracht hat, find ich das Klasse. Trotzdem Danke, war ganz gerührt als ich das gelesen hab! Könnt dich küssen, dass du zwei neue Chaps reingestellt hastkussaufdiewangegeb!Das mit Hgrid und Maylee fand ich voll süß und als Lee sprachlos war, nachdem er begriffen hatte, was sich bei Hagrid und Maylee anbahnt musste ich echt so lachen, dass ich fast vom Sessel gefallen wäre, echt super! Bei dem Abschnitt, als die anderen Harrys Zimmer wieder verlassen hatten und Hermine seine Hand genommen und ihm etwas erzählt hat, habe ich erst gedacht, dass Harry ihr in irgendeiner Telepatischen Form eine Nachricht zusendet, sodass Hermine ihn plötzlich in ihrem Kopf, also Geistig hört, ich weiß nicht ob du weißt was ich damit meine, aber so wie Hermine es passierte, nachdem sie zusammengebrochen ist, hat sie doch auch ohne Worte in Gedanken Harry, ich will meinen Harry wieder haben gedacht oder so ähnlich. Na ja, Hermine spürt seine Aura und da dachte ich mir, da er ja diese Geschenke, wie auch immer er es gemacht hat, für Hermine in Lee´s Haus bringen lassen hat, so hätte er doch auf irgendeinem Weg mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen können. Ich meine, sie ist ja immerhin schon einen Monat bei ihm und sitzt Tag für Tag an seinem Bett, schläft sogar immer mal wieder im Sessel neben seinem Bett ein, er müsste doch irgendwie spüren, dass sie da ist, wäre doch mal ne Idee, es aus Harrys Sicht, wie es so im Bett liegt und wie der Heiler sagte medizinisch wäre er tot, ich weiß nicht ob du weißt was ich meine, na ja, ich weiß du machst schon das Richtige, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich wünsch dir noch viel Glück bei der Prüfung!

küsschen

Brchen

_Hallo Brchen, es freut mich das mir diese keine Überraschung mit der Widmung gelungen ist. Ich deine Fragerei auch nicht störend und ich bin immer wieder froh, wenn ich mich um eine Antwort herum winden kann. g Ich glaube doch das Harry spürt, das er nicht alleine ist und auch das Hermine da ist, denn wenn er es nicht spüren würde, wer sonst würde dann Hermine die Sachen und Blumen schenken. Danke für das Glückwünschen, sind noch drei Tage und da ich eine Ablenkung brauchte, dachte ich mir schreib einfach noch ein Kapitel. Da ich auch gemerkt habe das sich so langsam mehr Leute für meine Geschichte Interessieren, habe ich mir gedacht, das ich auch diese nicht enttäuschen wollten und hab schnell noch ein Kapitel geschrieben. Bussi Harry _

**Silvertrust:** klasse chap ich finde es super das hagger einen freundin hat sehen nebeneinander bestimmt süss aus grins

_Hallo Silvertrust, _

_Danke für deinen Kommi. _

_Ich wollte später glaube ich noch einmal auf die beiden eingehen und habe mir gedacht warum eigentlich nicht. _

_Harry2004_

**Choooo: ** Einsame Spite zwei mega starke Kapitel  
die mich extrem neugierig gemacht haben.Liebe Grüsse Cho

_Hallo, _

_wieder eine lange Stammleserin meiner Geschichte (Danke noch mal dafür g). _

_Ich hoffe das dir dieses Kapitel auch zugesagt hat und das einige deiner Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen sind. _

_Liebe grüße zurück _

_Harry _

**Emma**(Kap19) Spitze neuer Stoff, danke Harry.  
Du hast die Halle und das Zimmer wirklich sehr Bildlich beschrieben. Ich konnte mir wirklich  
Im Kopf, davon ein kleines Bild vorstellen.  
Ein netter neben Effekt war auch der Spiegel im Zimmer von Hermine. Ich meine das mit dem nach Pfeifen.  
Gibt es denn bei diesen Lee auf Hauselfen oder so? Anders kann ich mir das mit den Sachen gar nicht vorstellen oder sollen das die Angestellten sein. Der Brief von den –wir- stellt auch noch fragen in den raum meinen ich. Aber sonst einfach nur spitze. Ich werde wohl jedes neue Kapitel von dir verschlingen. WEITER  
Bitte...  
Ärmchen Drück  
Emma

PS:  
Noch eine Frage : Was will diese Silmarien? Der Text und die Satzstellung ist gut. Es ist auch gut zuerkennen wer, wann, was sagt und deine Rechtschreibung ist zwar nicht Perfekt aber leserlich. Ihr Kommi ist auch reichlich mit Fehler bestückt. Und ich würde sagen sie sollte sich erst mal an die eigene Nase fassen, bevor sie hier rumtickt. Sorry aber das mußte mal sein.

(Kap.20)

Hi Harry,  
Super Kapitelchen erst sehr traurig und Düster aber dann auch wieder etwas  
Zum lachen. Ich kann mir richtig vorstellen, wie schlimm Harry aussehen muß, nur noch  
Haut und Knochen aber dann einen Vollbart. Da stelle ich mir ein Streichholz mit Hagrid Gesicht vor oder lieber nicht...  
Dieser Meister Sunju muß eine Himmelsgedullt haben, wenn man sich überlegt das er sich jeden Tag um Harry kümmert, auch wenn Hermine es auch schon ein Jahr macht. Ich glaube Hermine ist bald auch eine sehr gute Heilerin, wenn man bedenkt wie viele Heilerbücher sie jetzt wohl schon gelesen hat.  
Bitte schreib so schnell wie möglich weiter, ich süchtel schon richtig nach den nächsten Kapiteln.

Ärmchen Drück  
Emma

_Hallo Emma, _

_Hauselfen ? _

_Nun ich weiß noch nicht so recht, ob es bei Mr. Chang Hauselfen gibt oder doch etwas anderes. _

_Mal schauen, ich werde mir noch etwas Überlegen, hoffe ich g. _

_Das Kapitel 20 war dir hoffentlich nicht zu Düster? Aber ich glaube auch das braucht einen Geschichte hin und wieder mal. _

_Meister Sunju ist ein alter und Weiser Mann, gedullt ist glaube ich bei diesen Leuten, gerade in China einfach nur Normal. _

_Noch eine Frage: „Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Sucht, einwenig stillen!" grins _

_Bussi _

_Harry_

**Cenntra**(Kap.19) Hallo Harry,  
endlich wieder was zum lesen von dir, Super.  
Woher wusste denn Lee, welches Zimmer Hermine nehmen würde.  
Mach weiter so.  
Cenntra

(Kap.20)

Hi,  
Super süß das mit den Blumen, ich hoffe Harry ist bald wieder der alte...  
Bitte schreib schnell weiter...  
Cenntra

_Aber Hallo, _

_so viele und schwere Fragen für mich. _

_Mit dem Zimmer, da kommt vielleicht in den nächsten Kapiteln noch etwas und darum bekommst du jetzt leider _

_Nicht mehr von mir zu hören. _

_Blumen ja. Immer ein kleines Zeichen der Zuneigung oder? _

_Ob Harry jemals wieder der Alte sein wird? Warten wir es mal ab. _

_Gruß _

_Harry2004_

**Celina-HP:**

(Kap.19)

Hallo Harry !  
Ich sitzte hier im Wärmen, draußen ist es am Schneien und ich lese deine Geschichte. g

Das Haus ist nach den Beschreibungen wunderschön, man kann sich das Richtig gut vorstellen.  
Woher wußte ? welches Zimmer Hermine nehmen würde und wer ist ?

(Kap.20)

Wie Romantisch ... Rosen in den Farben von Gryffindor Spitze !  
Buh!  
Wann wacht Harry endlich auf, das ist so traurig ?  
Will nicht traurig sein g  
Bitte bitte bald ! gg

Celina

_Hohoho, ja ist den schon wieder Weihnachten ? gg _

_Da möchte man sich fast dazu kuscheln. g _

_Danke für das Haus und was deine ? angeht, wie ich schon anderen sagte, da können wir nur abwarten. Denn die Zimmer kommen noch einmal vor in der Geschichte. _

_Blumen ja, das ist eure Sache. Vielleicht solltet ihr euren Freunden mal einen Tip geben wieder mal ein paar zu kaufen. ggg _

_Du sollst doch nicht traurig sein aber trotzdem verrate ich nicht mehr von Harry. _

_Bussi Gruß _

_Harry _

**Fantastic-Fox:**

Sehr schöne Idee, ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Kapitel!  
Aber mach doch bitte nicht bei jedem Satz, den eine Person spricht, die Anführungszeichen wieder zu denn dann denkt man beim nächsten Anführungszeichen das eine andere Person redet.  
Ist nicht böse gemeint aber das verwirrt ein bisschen :-)

Gruß...Fox

_Hallo Fantatic-Fox, _

_Danke das du mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden bist. _

_Was die Satz Stellung und die Anführungszeichen angeht, nun man kann es leider nicht jeden Recht machen. _

_Ich habe mal versucht in diesem Kapitel ein zwischen ding zu fahren, ich hoffe es ging so halbwegs. _

_Immer wenn eine Person mehr al ein Satz sagt, stehen diese direkt untereinander, wenn ein anderer was sagt dann ich eine Lücke zwischen den _

_Sätzen. Genau dasselbe gilt für die Gedanken. Ich hoffe du kommst jetzt besser mit der Geschichte klar. _

_Harry2004 _

* * *

Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harryff04 et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

**Bitte unten links den Button für eine Bewertung nutzen. **

P.S.: Mit Hilfe meiner Yahoo Adresse bin ich auch schon mal, mit dem Yahoo Messenger online erreichbar. Wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail schreiben wollt, könnt ihr ja mal dort vorbei schauen. Einfach mal antexten! Euer Harry2004

** Version 2  
**


	22. Kapitel 22 Der Schlaf des Lebens

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _  
_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _  
_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _  
_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Ersatz E – Mail: harry04ff Yahoo . de alles ohne Leerzeichen und ich bekomme eure Post. __Aber meine alte E-Mail geht nun auch wieder!!! Endlich ! __So auch in diesem Kapitel sind ein paar Antworten für die letzten Reviews, ganz unten unter dem Kapitel._

_LOS!!! REVIEWS SCHREIBEN!!! _

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Der Schlaf des Lebens**

Mo reichte Hermine den fertigen Trank, den sie gemeinsam für Harry hergestellt hatten. Hermine setzte sich dich an den Kopf von Harry und versuchte den Trank vorsichtig in Harry Mund zu tröpfeln. Nachdem Hermine einige Tropfen in Harrys Mund gegeben hatte, schaute sie auf in Richtung von Mo.

„Mo, was soll ich machen, Harry wird diesen Trank doch gar nicht schlucken?"

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, der Trank wird von ganz alleine weiter kommen. Da Harry sich ja nicht wehrt, braucht er ihn auch nicht schlucken, du muß den Trank nur sehr langsam Harry geben."

„Alles klar Mo, ich melde mich dann, wenn ich fertig bin."

Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf Harry und Mo bereitete den Rest vor, damit Hermine dann nicht mehr viel tun muß. Nach einer Weile, draußen war es schon sehr dunkel geworden, rief Hermine, Mo zu sich:

„Mo, ich bin soweit, Harry hat den gesamten Trank in sich."

„Gut, dann können, wir nun weiter machen."

„Was müssen wir nun tun, Mo?"

„Du solltest dich fertig machen und ich werde dir dann den Trank geben."

„Mach ich Mo."

Hermine krabbelte wieder aus den Bett und schaute sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Danach zog sie ihr Top und die Hose aus und legte sie auf den Sessel neben Harry.

„Soll ich den Trank jetzt zu mir nehmen oder erst wenn ich liege."

„Nein, erst wenn du liegst, du wirst nach der Einname wahrscheinlich sofort einschlafen und ich habe keine Lust, dich dann neben Harry zu legen."

„Das seh ich ein, ok dann werd ich mal fertig machen für meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Nun zog Hermine noch Ihren BH und den Slip aus und krabbelte vorsichtig neben Harry ins Bett. Sie nahm die Decke einwenig hoch und legte sich direkt an Harrys Körper. Nun merkte sie wie kalt Harrys Körper war und ihr lief eine leichte Gansehaut über den Rücken.

„Harry, ich hoffe du bist später nicht auch so kalt, wenn du im Bett liegst und ich mich an dich ankuscheln möchte", sagte Hermine leise in Harry´s Ohr.

„Hermine, dein Körper wird nun deine Körperwärme mit dem Körper von Harry teilen. Mit Hilfe dieser Wärme und der Tränke sollte Harrys Körper dann wieder zum leben erweckt werden. Dein Körper wird dank des Trankes keinerlei Probleme bekommen diese Körperwärme abzugeben, dazu kommt dann noch deine Liebe für ihn. Diese Liebe wird einer der wichtigsten Heilstoffe sein."

Hermine lauschte den Worten von Mo und nickte hier dann zustimmend zu.

„Na dann, lass uns weiter machen, bevor mich mein Mut wieder verlässt."

Mo nickte und kam zu Hermine ans Bett und gab ihr Ihren Trank.

„Wenn du ihn getrunken hast wirst du einschlafen und erst wieder nach fünf Tagen aufwachen. Nichts und niemand wird dich wecken können."

Hermine trank den Zaubertrank und gab dann das Glas zurück an Mo.

„Ich hoffe es wird klappen, kommst du mich besuchen, Mo?"

„Nein!"

„Wieso nicht , Mo?"

Aber bevor Hermine auch nur eine Antwort hätte hören können, war sie schon eingeschlafen.  
Mo stellte das Glas zu Seite und deckte Hermine nun Richtig zu, genau so wie Harry.  
Hermine hatte Harry in Ihren Armen und war komplett an ihn angekuschelt, es sah aus, wie ein glückliches Liebespaar, das zusammen die Nacht verbrachte.  
Mo räumte noch alles auf aber bevor sie ging, kam sie noch einmal zu Hermine. 

„Träum was schönes mein Kind! Du bist die Auserwählte, du bist die einzige die es schaffen kann, das Harry Potter seine Aufgaben beenden kann und der Mann wird bei dem man von nun an sagten wird:"

**„Der Junge der wieder lebt !!!" **

„Und nun Hermine lebe wohl und werde glücklich mit dem Mann deiner Träume. Vielleicht werden wir uns doch eines Tages wieder sehen."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Mo von Hermine und gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Sie löschte alle Lichter und verschwand dann aus dem Raum.  
Hermine viel in einen tiefen und festen Schlaf, sie umklammerte den neben ihr liegenden Harry und spendete ihn so soviel von Ihre Körperwärme, wie es möglich war.  
Nach einiger Zeit konnte Hermine im Schlaf sich selber und Harry sehen und sie hatten eine wunderschöne Zeit zusammen.

Am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen da kam Meister Sunju in das Zimmer. Erst bemerkte er Hermine gar nicht, da die Vorhänge an Harry Bett zugezogen waren aber Sekunden später viel Meister Sunju die Kleidungsstücke von Hermine auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett von Harry auf.

„Miss Granger, sind sie das", fragte er leise und ging in Richtung des Himmelbettes?

Er schob vorsichtig den Vorhang zu Seite und konnte dann Hermine neben Harry liegen sehen aber das war noch nicht alles. Hermine und Harry waren beide ganz seltsam leicht grün am leuchten und schimmerten, es schien fast so als ob, sie eine Einheit aus purer Energie bilden würden. Meister Sunju stürmte um das Himmelbett um besser an Hermine heran zukommen und öffnete den Himmelvorhang auf ihrer Seite. Meister Sunju beugte sich leicht über Hermine und er beobachtete ganz genau ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, während erfolgendes sagte:

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie wachen Sie bitte auf..Miss Granger, Hermine können Sie mich hören?"

Aber es erfolgte weder eine Reaktion die man hören konnte, noch war eine Regung im Gesicht von Hermine erkennbar. Meister Sunju versuchte nun Hermine am Arm anzufassen aber er zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück als er merkte das dieses grüne Schimmer sofort stärker wurde. Das einigste was ihm noch Körperlich aufgefallen war, das war die erhöhte Körpertemperatur, die von Hermine ausging. Meister Sunju lies nun ab von Hermine und schaute sich noch einmal gründlich im Raum um.

‚So wie ich Miss Granger kenne, gibt es für dieses Verhalten ein Buch oder eine Notiz. Ich sollte mal schauen ob ich so etwas jetzt finden kann.'

Meister Sunju fand keinen Brief von Hermine aber dafür konnte er ein Buch auf dem Sofa finden und dieses Buch gab einwenig Aufschluss oder diese Situation. Er nahm das Buch unter dem Arm und eilte damit zum Haupthaus und Mr. Chang. Meister Sunju fand Mr. Chang gerade bei Frühstücken und Meister Sunju berichte wie er Hermine vorgefunden hatte und was es wohl mit diesem Buch auf sich hatte. Nach einen kurzen Gespräch fand Mr. Chang es für sinnvoller das er sich besser selber ein Bild über die Lage machen sollte und bad Meister Sunju ihm bitte zu Harry und Hermine zu folgen. Nachdem auch Mr. Chang Hermine und Harry gesehen hatte und genau so ratlos über das grüne Glimmen war, ging er wieder zu Meister Sunju um sich zu beraten.

„Ich werde meine Angestellten befragen ob Sie etwas wissen und machen Sie?"

„Ich werde mir diesem Buch anschauen und dann darüber nachdenken welche Möglichkeiten wir haben, wenn es irgendwelche Möglichkeiten gibt, heißt es, ich melde mich dann bei Ihnen Mr. Chang. Vielleicht kann ich heraus finden, was dieses grüne Leuchten für eine Funktion hat und was Miss. Granger dort bei Mr. Potter macht."

„In Ordnung, ich erwarte Sie dann, heute Mittag hier im Haus, im Speiseraum um mich über alles zu Informieren und dann abzusprechen was wir tun können."

„OK, Mr. Chang."

Meister Sunju machte sich sofort ans Werk und wir innerhalb von einer Minute verschwunden. Lee läutete nach einen seiner Angestellten und sagte ihm das er jeden Angestellten im Haus persönlich sprechen wollte und das ohne Ausnahme und sofort. Die Befragung von lief dauerte den ganzen Vormittag an aber außer das er feststellen musste das er mehr Angestellte hatte als er dachte, gab es leider nicht neues. Lee sorgte dafür das nun Wachen vor dem Haupthaus und noch zusätzlich vor dem kleinen Haus in dem Hermine und Harry waren, Postiert wurden. Am Mittag dann erschien Meister Sunju wieder bei Mr Chang und beide unterhielten sich bei Mittagessen welche neuen Kenntnisse Sie zutage bringen konnten.

„Meister Sunju, haben Sie etwas raus finden können", frage Mr. Chang?

„Ich glaube schon, ich habe mir das Buch das im Zimmer bei Mr. Potter gefunden habe gründlich studiert. Das Buch beschreibt seltsamerweise genau die Syntome die ich bei Mr. Potter festgestellt hatte und dann beschreibt es weiter auch ganz genau, welche Möglichkeiten man hat, um diese Syntome zu behandeln, vielleicht sogar um sie zu heilen."

„Wo kommt dieses Buch her, ist es aus meiner Bücherei oder aus Ihrer?"

„Nein, dieses Buch war mir bis zu heutigen Tage vollkommen umbekannt, ich kann mir nur vorstellen das Miss Granger dieses Buch besorgt hatte, nur ich weiß nicht, wann und von wem. Sie ist ja eigentlich nie von der Seite von Mr. Potter gewichen. Könnte ihr jemand fremdes geholfen haben, dieses Buch zu bekommen, Mr. Chang?"

„Normalerweise nicht. Ich kenne jede Person die mein Haus betritt oder betreten möchte. Sollte jemand fremdes versuchen mein Haus oder mein Grundstück zu betreten, dann wäre es mir bestimmt sofort aufgefallen."

„Ja, wie soll es dann geschehen sein das hier einfach ein Buch auftaucht, das niemand kennt und eine junge Frau die gern gesund schien, liegt nun regungslos und mit einen leuchteten Schimmer neben Mr. Potter?"

„Miss Granger war nur gestern alleine hier im Haus, das heißt, sie kann dieses Buch nur gestern bekommen haben und wenn es jemand gibt der ihr geholfen hatte, dann kann diese Person auch nur gestern hier in meinen Haus gekommen sein. Konnten sie denn, an Hand des Buches rausfinden was hier gerade vorgeht, Meister Sunju?"

„Also in dem Buch ist ein Zauber oder Ritual beschrieben, das aber nur von einer Person ausgeführt werden kann, der das Opfer vom ganzen Herzen liebt und bereit wäre auch für das Opfer zu sterben."

„Dies würde auf Miss Granger vollkommen zutreffen, würde ich fast sagen. Was soll dieser Zauber bewirken und was kann im schlimmsten Fall geschehen?"

„Nun, dieses Ritual soll dafür sorgen das die Lebensgeister des Opfer wieder zu neuen Leben erweckt werden und das Opfer wieder vollkommen gesund wird. Beide, das Opfer und die Person die dem Opfer helfen will bekommen einen Zaubertrank zu trinken, welche genauen folgen dieses Trank hat kann ich noch nicht sagen aber er wird wohl zu diesem Schimmern und schlafen von Miss. Granger geführt haben. Denn Trank für Mr. Potter werden Sie ihm wohl ganzlangsam eingeführt haben, nehme ich an."

„Ja aber wie soll es jetzt weitergehen und auf was sollten wir uns nun einstellen, Meister Sunju?"

„In dem Buch steht weiter, das Miss Granger durch den Trank eine höhere Körpertemperatur bekommen würde, damit sie diese dann besser an Mr. Potter weiter geben kann. Das würde dann auch erklären warum Miss Granger vollkommen Nackt neben oder an Mr. Potter lebt."

„Was denn nun dieses Schimmern zu bedeuten und wie lange wird es dauern bist sie wieder aufwachen werden. Wenn sie denn jemals wieder aufwachen?"

„Nun Mr. Chang, ich gehe davon aus, das dieser Schimmer der die beiden umgibt, sie schützen soll damit sie nicht zu früh voneinander getrennt werden. Ich hatte festgestellt, das sich dieser verändert wenn ich versucht hatte Mr. Granger einwenig zu bewegen. Im Buch steht, sollte man die beiden zu früh voneinander lösen, dann wird das schwere Konsequenzen wir beide zu Folge haben."

„Und was steht in diesem verdammten Buch darüber wie lange es dauern wird, bis sich die beiden wieder von einander lösen werden?"

Mister Chang schaute nun Meister Sunju mit fragenden Augen an und erwartete eine Antwort, von der wusste das sie niemals jemand beantworten konnte.

„Jetzt kommt das seltsame überhaupt an diesem Buch. In diesem Buch befindet sich ein ganz genauer Zähler. Er war mir am Anfang gar nicht aufgefallen. Es ist wie ein eingebauter Counter, nur das dieser sich in einem Buch befindet."

„Warum ist er Ihnen denn nicht aufgefallen, ein Zähler in einem Buch, das kommt auch in der Zauberwelt nicht alle Tage vor und für was soll dieser Zähler gut sein?"

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Wo ich das Buch zum ersten mal gelesen habe , stand er auf fünf Tage und ich dachte mir nicht das sich dieses Zahl verändern würde, ich dachte nur, alles klar, in fünf Tagen wird einer von beiden bestimmt aufwachen und dann wissen wir bestimmt mehr."

„Ja und was ist nun mit diesem Zähler? Hat sich denn dieser Wert nun verändert und wenn ja warum hat er sich verändert?"

„Ja dieser Zähler hat sich verändert. Ich gehe davon aus das eine oder mehrere Begleitpersonen an Hand dieses Zählers sehen sollten, wann es soweit ist das einer von beiden oder beide Aufwachen und je schwieriger die Heilung ist desto länger wir es wohl werden. Nehme ich zumindest an aber genau wissen tu ich es leider nicht."

„Das klingt wohl sehr einleuchtend. Was für ein Tag oder Stunde ist den nun auf diesen Zähler zu erkennen oder besser gesagt, wie viele Tage zeigt der Zähler nun an, bis sich etwas bei den beiden verändern soll?"

Wieder richtete Mr. Chang sein Augenmerk in Richtung des Heilers Meister Sunju. Wohl in der Hoffnung endlich eine erlösende Antwort von ihn zu bekommen.

„Jetzt in diesem Moment zeigt der Zähler genau 1224 Stunden an!"

„Was?!? Das kann nicht sein, sie müssen sich verlesen haben. Das sollte sicher 12 Stunden und 24 Minuten heißen, oder nicht?"

„Nein! Tut mir leid, der Counter zeigt 1224 Stunden an, kommen sie rüber zu mir und schauen sie selber in das Buch."

Mr. Chang richtete sich auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Meister Sunju schob das Buch einwenig zur Seite damit Mr. Chang einen besseren Blick auf den Zähler hatte.

„1224 Stunden! Wahrhaftig aber das wären ja dann, lassen sie mich nachrechnen."

„51 Tage wären das genau und nicht einen Stunde weniger Mr. Chang! Ich gehe davon aus, das der Wert der am Anfang im Buch stand, wahrscheinlich der Standard Wert war und das er sich dann je nachdem wie Stark die Krankheit ist erhöht. Bei Mister Potter scheint die Krankheit besonders Stark oder weit fortgeschritten zu sein und aus diesem Grund wird sich der Wert dermaßen verändert haben."

Mr. Chang musste sich erst einmal setzten und nachdem er diese Aussage vom Heiler einwenig verdaut hatte, schaute es wieder auf und sagte:

„Egal wie lange es auch dauern wir, ich stehe tief in der Schuld von Mister Potter, ich werde solange für ihn Sorgen, wie es sein muß. Da Miss Granger sich so aufopferungsvoll und scheinbar so voller Liebe um Mister Potter gekümmert hat und es quasi nun immer noch tut, bin ich auch ihr zu großen Dank verpflichtet. Es soll den beiden an nicht mangeln und ich möchte sie Meister Sunju bitte sich solange wie nötig um die beiden zu bemühen."

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein Mr. Chang, sie können sich auf mich verlassen. Aber ich glaube sie sollten dennoch Ihren Freunden mitteilen, in welcher Lage sich die Beiden befinden."

„Sie haben Recht, ich werden einen Brief an meinen Freund Prof. Dumbledore senden und ihn über alles Informieren."

Einige Tage später als Mr. Chang den Brief an Dumbledore geschickt hatte, flog abends eine Eule auf das Anwesen von Mr. Chang. Sie durchquerte in einen eleganten Tiefflug den wunderschönen Garten des Hauses bis Sie schließlich bei Mr. Chang bei Meister Sunju, Hermine und Harry fand. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der Sessel und streckte Ihr Bein aus, in der Hoffnung Mr. Chang würde ihr den Brief, der daran befestigt war abnehmen.

Mr. Chang tat dieses auch und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes kam frisches Wasser und Eulen Nahrung in den Raum gepflogen das sich selber auf den Tisch stellte. Die Eule nahm dieses Angebot gerne an und stärkte sich erst mal richtig nach der langen Reise von Europa nach Asien.

Mr. Chang öffnete den Brief und las ihn erst einmal still für sich , bevor er ihn weiter an Meister Sunju reichte.

Sunju schaute Chang einwenig verwundert an das er ihn seine Post gab aber er las dann den Brief und verstand.

„Ich glaube bald das die beiden Mister Potter und Miss Granger das einzig Ware machen, was sie tun können. Wenn sie wach wären und könnten nicht tun, glaube ich würde es beiden viel mehr schaden als es jetzt könnte. Wollten sie diesen Brief für die beiden verwahren?"

„Ja, das werde ich tun genau wie jeden anderen Brief der für die beiden hier ankommen wird. Ich werde mich gleich aufmachen eine Antwort an Prof. Dumbledore zu schreiben und wenn die Eule sich die Eule bis morgen wieder erholt hat, werde ich sie losschicken."

Sunju nickte und Chang machte sich auf zu Haupthaus um sich Feder und Pergament zu holen. Nachdem Chang einen Tag später die Eule wieder in Richtung Europa losschickte, verging Tag für Tag und Meister Sunju kümmerte sich vorbildlich um seine beiden Patienten.

Am Tag verweilte Meister Sunju bei den beiden und in der Nacht Mr. Chang. Tage und Wochen vergingen und hin und wieder kamen Eulen mit Nachrichten für Hermine an, welche Mr. Chang ungeöffnet zur Seite in ein kleines Kästchen legte bevor er die Eulen versorgte und sie einen Tag Später wieder losschickte. Der Zähler im Buch hatte sich noch zweimal nachgestellt aber nun zeige er nur noch einen Tag an.

Mr. Chang beobachtete die beiden hin und wieder Stunden lang und vernachlässigte dadurch leider seine anderen Pflichten aber es gab für ihn nicht Wichtigeres als das sie beide wieder Gesund werden.

Die beiden erinnerten ihn an ein sehr glückliches Liebespaar und es sah so aus, als ob die beiden gerade die glücklichste Zeit Ihres Lebens verbringen durften. Was natürlich leider nur den Anschein hatte.

Meister Sunju war gerade damit fertig geworden die beiden zu untersuchen und machte sich auf, um bei einer Tasse Tee mit Mr. Chang über die Situation der beiden zu reden. Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel und stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus.

„Wie schaut es aus, mein alter Freund?"

Und mit diesen Worten schenkte Mr. Chang eine Tasse Tee für Meister Sunju ein um sie ihn im Anschluss zu geben.

„Miss Granger Werte normalisieren sich so langsam wieder auch die Temperatur nähert sich wieder den normal Menschlichen. Bei Mister Potter konnte ich feststellen das sein ganzen Körper, durch die Hilfe von Miss Granger eine fast normale Temperatur hat und seine Körperfarbe sieht auch schon viel besser aus. Ich glaube sogar oder besser gesagt ich hoffe, er wird wieder Gesund.Das Grüne Schimmern hat auch zu ersten mal leicht abgenommen und wenn es so weiter geht, wird es wohl morgen die beiden wieder frei geben. "

„Dann können wir nun nichts anderes tun als auf den morgigen Tag zu warten."

"Doch ich weiß noch etwas, das du umbedingt noch tun musst alter Freund."

"So? Und was soll das sein? Was können wir noch tun, was wir bis jetzt nicht getan haben?"

"Du solltest noch los gehen und deiner Hausküche bescheid sagen, das morgen warscheinlich zwei sehr hungrige junge Leute hier im Haus sind. Und wenn ich hungrig sage, dann mein ich das auch so. Nach so einer langen Zeit....."

"Richtig, daran hatte ich jetzt garnicht gedacht, ich werde sofort jemand schicken der die besten Waren auf den Markt einkauft, um sie morgen servieren zu können. Noch eine Frage mein Freund, bleibst du heute Nacht hier bei uns? Wir wissen ja nicht wann es soweit ist."

"Ja, das werde ich machen."

Mr. Chang machte sich auf zum Haupthaus und war nach einer weile mit einer Flasche Wein im Arm wieder zurück bei Meister Sunju. Er schenkte beiden ein Glas ein und sie unterhielten sich die ganze Nacht.

Fortsetzung folgt.....

* * *

R/A: 

**OosilmarienOO :**

Super tolles kapitel! Die davor auch! Eigentlich alle! Vielleicht hab ich mich am anfang ja auch nur ein bisschen in "Fehler" reingesteigert! Tut mir leid! Das mit der neuen rechtschreibung stimmt, man kann eigentlich wirklich das machen, was man will, es blickt ja keiner durch! Ich hoffe auch, dass cih mir nicht so viele Feinde gemacht! Also ein "Tut mir lei" an alle die ich verärgert habe! Eine Bitte hätte ich aber noch (alle stöhnen auf): LASS HARRY ENDLCIH AUFWACHEN! ICH HALTS NICHT MEHR AUS! ok, ich weiß ich bin ungeduldig und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, aber ich bin halt von der Story so gefesselt, dass ich unbedingt weiterlesen will!  
also, schreib schnell weiter, ich denke andere wollen dass auch!  
Deine silmarien

_Hallo Silmarien, _

_danke für deinen neuen Kommentar. Ich hoffe das dir die Geschichte immer noch gut gefällt. Geh mal davon aus das du auch weiterhin hier gerne gesehen bist und ich glaube auch das die anderen deine Entschuldigung genauso annehmen wie ich auch. Ich wünsche dir auch weiterhin viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichten. _

_Und noch ein Sorry! Harry ist leider immer noch nicht aufgewacht gg _

_Harry2004 _

**Choooo :**

Ein wunderbares Kapitel  
Man merkt richtig wie stark Hermines Liebe zu Harry ist, sie würde für ihn alles tun und ich hoffe die Tränke wirken damit Harry wieder Gesund  
wird.  
Aber vor allem hoffe ich das Harry sie auch liebt  
Gruss Cho.

_Hallo Choooo,  
die Tränke scheinen ja zu mindestes eine Wirkung gehabt zu haben. Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir dann wohl auch erfahren, wie gut sie wirklich waren. _  
Was die Liebe von Hermine zu Harry angeht....nun wir wollen doch mal schauen an, was Harry sich alles erinnern kann.  
Bussi Harry 

**Fantastic-Fox :**

Kap. 21: Super Fortsetzung, bin furchtbar gespannt wies weitergeht!  
Das mit den Dialogen ist prima gelöst. Liest sich besser so!  
Gruß...Fox

_Hallo Fox,  
es sind leider nicht alle so deiner Meinung aber ich hoffe, ich werde auch diese zufrieden stellen können.  
Danke noch mal.  
Harry2004_

**Emma :**

Hi Harry,  
Traumhaft schön, dieses Kapitel, ich konnte leider nicht früher einen Kommentar abgeben, FanFiction hatte wohl Probleme.  
Ich frage mich, ob da was mit Mo ist.  
Ich hoffe es hilft Harry mit dem Trank und der wärme von Hermine.  
Mach weiter so, bitte Bitte  
Ich warte schon auf das nächste Kapitel  
Ärmchen Drück  
Emma

_Hallo Emma!  
Das mit den Problemen bei FanFiction habe ich auch festgestellt aber jetzt geht es wieder.  
Ja ja, die Mo... wer weiß schon was wird.  
Die folgen des Trankes sind noch in Arbeit... der Rest folgt in nächsten Kapitel....  
Bussi Harry_

**Silvertrust**

tolles chap  
etwas hart für Hermine (las los) aber sie kann das ab  
da du offen läst ob es mo. wirklich ehrlich meint warte ich das nächste chap zackzack

_Und ? _  
_Ich hoffe das dir dieses Kapitel auch gefallen hat. Hermine ist meiner Meinung eine sehr starke und selbstbewusste Frau geworden. Mo ? Ja, wer oder was war wohl diese Mo.... _  
_Harry2004_

**Cenntra :**

Das war für Hermine auch eine schwere Wahl !  
Ob sie es machen sollte oder nicht.  
Ich meine für sich aber auch für Harry.  
Was wird wohl aus Mo ?  
Cenntra

_Hallo Cenntra, _  
_wie ich schon zu Silvertrust sagte, ich glaube das Hermine eine sehr starke Frau geworden ist, die bestimmt abschätzen kann, was sie wagen kann oder nicht. Aber bei Harry glaube ich, ist es nicht die stärke sondern einfach die Liebe die, die Wahl bestimmt. _  
_Harry2004_

**Brchen**

Hi Harry 2004,  
fand das was der Geist von Harry von Hermine verlangt hat, doch ganz schön hart, ich meine dass sie ihn gehen lassen sollte, obwohl ihr jeder erzählt, dass Harry nicht tot im eigentlichen Sinne sei, auch was Mo von Hermine verlangt ist ganz schön riskant! Wer weiß schon, ob diese es ehrlich mein, mit dem was sie Hermine da gezeigt und gesagt hat und woher wusste diese Mo, was mit Harry ist und wie man ihn ins wirkliche Leben zurückholt, hoffentlich ist das keine Falle und sie steckt mit irgendjemanden, der Harry etwas antun will unter einer Decke. Na ja, du wirst uns schon aufklären, hm?  
küsschen  
Brchen  
P.S. Hoffe deine Prüfung ist gut verlaufen, hab ganz doll die Daumen gedrückt!

_Hallo Brchen, _

_Ich weiß es hat sehr lange gedauert bis dieses Kapitel kam aber leider hatte ich zu wenig Zeit. Dies sollte sich nun aber wieder ändern. Sorry Asche auf mein Haupt oder wie hieß das? gg Das Kapitel sollte viele deiner fragen beantworten und für den Rest bin ich dann da. g Ich hatte es schon zu Cenntra und Silvertrust geschrieben, ich glaube das Hermine eine sehr starke Frau geworden ist, die bestimmt abschätzen kann, was sie wagen kann oder nicht. Bei Mo habe ich die Vermutung das, sie wohl doch noch einmal auftauchen wird. Die nachfrage nach ihr war wirklich riesig und aus diesem Grund glaube, wird es wohl nötig sein. _

_Bussi _  
_Harry _

_P.S.: Danke, du kannst deine Daumen wieder los lassen, es scheint geholfen zu haben. Nach den ersten Ergebnissen habe ich wohl meine Prüfung bestanden. DANKE NOCH MAL _

**_(Neuer Kommentar für Kapitel „7") _**

**Miss Hypocrisy**

Lass das Schriftstellern!Du hast Ideen,aber deine Art zu schreiben ist-sorry-grottig und so viele Rechtschreib-undZeichensatzfehler hab ich noch niemals gesehn!Du hast ne Beta-Leserin?Die hat dann wohl von Form,Grammatik und Rechtschreibung genauso wenig Ahnung!  
Lass es-ECHT!

_Hallo. _

_Ich habe mir gerade deinen Kommentar zu meiner Geschichte gelesen und dachte mir schau dir doch mal die Person genau an, dich sich solch ein Kommentar ausdenkt. Also habe ich mir dann mal deine Geschichte angeschaut. _

_Ich will dir ja nichts aber bevor du dich über andere in den Bereichen der Rechtschreibung beschwerst, solltest du dir vielleicht erst einmal an die eigene Nase fassen. Des weiteren wird in jeder ersten Geschichte die Schreibweise mit jedem Kapitel besser. Deinen Kommentar in meinen 7 Kapitel, war bestimmt etwas früh. Vor allem dann wenn es bereits über 20 Kapitel in dieser Geschichte gibt. Deine eigenen Kommentare sind ja ach nicht gerade die Besten, gelle. _

_Mein Vorschlag !!! _

_Lese meine Geschichte weiter und schaue vielleicht auch mal in meine Kommentare und dann schreib mir noch einmal einen Kommentar. _

_Zu deiner Geschichte, die ansetzte sind gegeben. Mit einwenig Mühe ließe sich daraus bestimmt eine schöne Geschichte machen und wenn du dann nicht für jedes Kapitel eine neue Geschichte starten würdest, dann wäre es noch besser. Solltest du Hilfe brauchen, stehe ich dir gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, schreib mir einfach eine E-Mail. _

_Harry2004_

**Herminchen :**

Hi Harry !!!  
Das war mal wieder ein super Spitzen Kapitel. Genial!  
Diese Mo scheint aber eine sehr undurchschaubare Person zu sein, oder?  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob, man ihr wirklich vertrauen kann. –k-  
Hermine zeigt in diesem Kapitel, wie stark doch ihre Liebe für Harry ist und das sie wohl alles tun würde damit es Harry wieder besser geht.  
Aber wann wacht Harry, denn nun wieder auf????????????????????  
Und was viel schlimmer ist, wann kommt das nächste kapitel?????????????????  
Ich hoffe du hast deine Prüfung sicher und gut bestanden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ich habe Übrigens den Kommentar von dieser Miss Hypocrisy gelesen. Die scheint wohl das falsche geraucht zu haben oder so. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das sie wirklich deine Geschichte gelesen hat. Nimm die Bloß nicht erst. Deine Schreibweiße ist OK. –g-  
Und von Rechtschreibung hat die überhaut keine Ahnung.  
Schreib bitte schnell weiter.  
Küsschen  
Herminchen 

_Hallo Herminchen, _

_willkommen in unserer Runde. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: erledigt !!! ggg Jetzt zu deiner ersten Frage : wer weiß, vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel, oder? Nein, ich glaube in einer Vision habe ich gesehen das Harry im 23 Kapitel aufwachen wird. Es wird wohl immer solche wie Miss H. geben aber ich habe einmal meine Meinung genannt und ich kann nur hoffe das auch sie zu der Einsicht kommen wird, das sie wohl etwas voreilig mit ihren Kommentar war. _

_Bussi _  
_Harry2004 _

* * *

(Die Kommentare sind eine nicht Korrekttiere Kopie des Originals !!!)

* * *

Euer Harry2004

Neuer Kontakt auch :

**Harry04ffyahoode **bitte die Unterstriche durch ein und einen Punkt ersetzten. Dies musste ich machen damit der Spam nicht die Überhand nimmt.


	23. Kapitel 23 Erwachen aus der Dunkelheit

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt **

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _  
_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _  
_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _  
_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Hallo alle zusammen, es hat leider wieder mal einwenig länger gedauert bis zu diesem Kapitel aber ich hoffe euer warten hat sich gelohnt. _

_Danke noch mal für das warten… _

_Nach diesem Kapitel folgen wie immer ein paar Kommentare zu euren Kommentaren von den davor online gestellten Kapitel. Ein Kapitel habe ich nach einmal um eine Bessere Lesbarkeit zu schaffen oder um einfach einwenig die Fehler zu beseitigen. Mit jedem neuen Kapitel mein ich wird man besser im schreiben und wenn man das mal zurück schaut, bekommt man schon mal das grausen. grins _

_Noch was neues habe ich dieses Jahr !!! _

_Ich habe meine zweite Geschichte gestartet, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß wie viel Kapitel diese hier noch bekommen wird. Ein paar werden wohl noch kommen und dann vielleicht noch eine nachfolge Geschichte. Aber soweit sind wir noch nicht. Meine zweite Geschichte heißt : _

**„Verzeihen ist nicht leicht" **

_So jetzt aber erst mal hier weiter. Das Kapitel hat den Namen –Erwachen aus der Dunkelheit- und ich glaube mit diesem Kapitel werde ich, den ein oder anderen ein nachträglichen Weihnachtswunsch erfüllen können und einen neuen Meilenstein in dieser Geschichte setzten. Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spass beim lesen und bitte schreib mir schön viele Reviews, das würde mich freuen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, das ich mit diesem Kapitel die magische Grenze von 100 Reviews locker überschreiten kann._

_Euer Harry2004 _

_LOS!!! REVIEWS SCHREIBEN!!! Bitte… _

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Erwachen aus der Dunkelheit**

Die beiden Männer redeten die ganze Nacht über alles was Ihnen so einfiel. Denn sie wollten um besten willen nicht einschlafen. Sie wollten dabei sein, wenn Hermine und vielleicht auch Harry wieder aufwachen. Mr. Chang sprach über seine Jugend, wo er in etwa im Alter von Hermine und Harry war. Sein Vater hatte ihn damals vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder sollte er wie Meister Sunju Heiler werden oder sich einen Namen in der Geschäftswelt machen. Aber Mr. Chang erzählte, das er damals zu dieser Zeit, lieber keins von beiden machen wollte und vielmehr wollte er damals sein Leben genießen und erst einmal einwenig was vom Leben haben. Sein Vater war sehr verärgert aber ließ ihn erst einmal gewähren, er schaffte es aber mit Hilfe von einen Trick Mr. Chang doch noch dazu zu bringen, sich für das ein oder andere zu entscheiden. Der alte Mr. Chang bot seinen Sohn einfach an, ihn in die Geheimnisse des Kampfsportes zu unterweisen und da willigte Mr. Chang natürlich ein. Der Trick bei dieser Sache war, das hat Mr. Chang erst viel später erkannt, Mr. Chang war für alles Verantwortlich, der alte Mr. Chang hatte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Der damalige jugendliche Junge musste sich alle Sachen die er für den Kampfsport brauchte selber kaufen oder organisieren. Das hieß er musste erst einmal arbeiten um das nötige Geld zu haben um sich die Sachen leisten zu können. Des Weiteren musste er alle Verletzungen die er sich während der Arbeit oder bei Training davon trug, selber behandeln und heilen. Und so lernte er ohne er zu merken drei Sachen auf einmal. Zwei Jahre darauf entschied er sich das neben dem Kampfsport auch die Kaufmanische Ausbildung bei seinem Vater zu machen. Die wie er dann feststellte schon fast fertig hatte.

Meister Sunju nickte und nun erzählte er einwenig aus seiner Jugendzeit. Er erzählte, das bei ihm eigentlich schon sehr früh klar war das er Heiler oder Botaniker werden möchte. Während seiner Zeit auf der Zauberschule war er immer wieder begeistert , welche Möglichkeiten die Kunst des Heilens mit sich bring und die Biologie war immer ein Teil dieser Kunst. Nach und nach wurde dann sein Wunsch Heiler zu werden stärker, er wollte den Menschen helfen und da er nicht so gut im Kampf war, dachte er sich, das der Beruf des Heilers auch sehr wichtig für die Menschen war und jeder Kämpfer ist froh wenn ein Heiler ihm helfen kann.

Mittlerweile hatten die beiden zwei Flaschen Wein gelehrt und danach zu wach bleiben noch eine ganze Kanne Kaffee, nun forderte dies Ihren Tribut. Mr. Chang entschuldigte sich kurz und verließ den Raum. Meister Sunju ging noch mal, wie schon einige male diese Nacht zu Hermine und Harry ans Bett um zu kontrollieren, wie es den beiden geht. Das leuchtende Glimmen war fast vollständig verschwunden und die Vitalwerte von Hermine waren fast wieder vollständig im normalen Bereich. Auch Harrys Werte waren über Nacht viel, viel besser geworden aber immer noch nicht konnte Meister Sunju ein Herzschlag bei ihm feststellen.

Die Tür zum Garten öffnete sich und gleißendes Sonnenlicht schien in das Zimmer. Nachdem Sunju wieder etwas sehen konnte, erkannte er Mr. Chang der mit einem Tablett durch die Tür balancierte und langsam auf ihn zu kam.

„Qujong mein Freund, wir haben so über unsere Jugend debattiert, das wir gar nicht mitbekommen haben, das es draußen schon Helliger Tag geworden ist. Ich habe uns eine Kleinigkeit zu essen mitgebracht und ich habe veranlasst, das für dich das Bad vorbereitet wird, damit du dich frisch machen kannst, während ich hier auf dich warten werde."

„Danke Lee, ich war mich schon am wundern, wo das viele Licht auf einmal herkommt. Das mit dem Bad ist glaube ich eine sehr gute Idee", sagte Qujong Sunju und ging Lee Chang entgegen um ihn das Tablett abzunehmen.

Nachdem er das Tablett hatte brachte er es zum Tisch und setzte sich. Lee folgte ihm und setzte sich neben ihm in einen Sessel.

„Ich werde mir noch eine schöne starke Tasse Kaffee trinken und dann werde ich dein Angebot mit dem Bad annehmen."

„Was ist mit unseren beiden jungen Freunden? Hat sich bei Ihnen oder beim Buch etwas getan?"

„Es sieht glaube ich sehr gut aus. Aber ich glaube nicht das Sie aufwachen werden bevor dieser Glimmer vollkommen verschwunden ist. Miss Granger sieht von den Werten wieder sehr gut aus, nur bei Mr. Potter, da weiß ich noch nicht so richtig. Ich konnte immer noch kein Herzschlag bei ihm feststellen, der Rest sieht aber gut aus. … Das mit dem Herzschlag muß auch nichts besonderes heißen, es kann noch sein, das er so schwach ist, das ich in nicht feststellen kann, denn die anderen Werte bei ihn, sind auch sehr zuversichtlich."

„Na gut, dann können wir nur abwarten. Welche Zeit sagt uns das Buch?"

Meister Sunju stand noch einmal auf, um in das Buch zu schauen, das neben dem Bett auf dem Nachtischchen lag. Nachdem er in das Buch und im Anschluss zu den beiden geschaut hatte, kam er wieder zurück zu Lee und dem Kaffee. Er setzte sich und nippe vorsichtig an dem sehr heißen Kaffee, bevor er zu Lee aufschaute und sagte :

„Das Buch sagt, er wären noch drei Stunden und 27 Minuten bis Null. Das heißt ich kann mich noch in Ruhe frisch machen, bevor sich etwas tun wird."

Mr. Chang stimmte zu und beide tranken in aller Ruhe Ihren Kaffee und aßen eine Kleinigkeit, bevor Meister Sunju sich aufmachte um sich einwenig frisch zu machen. Mr. Chang räumte die restlichen Sachen wieder zurück auf das Tablett und ging Richtung Buch. Er wollte sich vergewissern das Sie auch alles nötige vorbereitet hatten, was auch nötig wäre. Beim Buch angekommen sah er das die Uhr noch ca. zwei Stunden angegeben hatte, bis sich etwas tun sollte. Er ging um das Bett herum und schaute nach ob auch wirklich alles da war. Er hatte für die beiden je einen Kimono bereitgelegt, denn Sie waren ja Nackt in diesem Bett. Für jeden ein Paar Hausschuhe, sowie einige bequeme Sachen, die sie anziehen konnten nachdem Sie geduscht hatten. Nach so einen langen Schlaf wären sie bestimmt einer Dusche nicht abgeneigt.

Nachdem Mr. Chang noch mal alles Kontrolliert hatte, ging er zurück zu Sofa und setzte sich, er goss sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein und lehnte sich zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später was auch Meister Sunju frisch geduscht zurück bei den drein. Er setzte sich zu Mr. Chang und beide unterhielten sich leise, wobei sie immer ein Auge auf die beiden im Bett hatten.

Mr. Chang erzählte das die Küche nur auf ein Zeichen von ihm warten würde und binnen kürzester Zeit wäre genügend Speisen hier in Raum um eine halbe Armee zu versorgen. Man konnte beiden anmerken, das sie zum ersten mal seit Tagen einwenig entspannter schienen. Sogar ein kleiner lächeln konnte sich Mr. Chang nicht verkneifen als ein leises aber deutliches Stöhnen vom Bett zu hören war.

„Qujong mein Freund, ich glaube, da ist wieder jemand zu den Lebenden zurück gekehrt."

Beide sprangen auf und eilten zum Bett von Hermine und Harry. Dort angekommen konnten sie sehen das, dass Glimmen verwunden war und Hermine sich leicht am bewegen war. Meister Sunju überprüfte sofort, wie es ging.

„Lee, das sieht schon mal sehr gut aus mit unserer Miss Granger. Sie wird wohl gleich aufwachen."

Und so war es auch. Kaum hatte Meister Sunju den Satz zu Ende gesprochen öffnete Hermine auch schon ihre Augen und schaute sich verschlafen um. Sie erkannte Meister Sunju und Mr. Chang und wollte etwas sagen aber Ihre Kehle war so trocken, das Sie kein Wort hervorbringen konnte. Meister Sunju drehte sich um und nahm ein Glas mit Wasser von Nachttisch den Mr. Chang dort vorbereitet hatte. Er setzte das Glas vorsichtig bei Hermine am Mund an und sagte :

„Vorsichtig Miss Granger. Nehmen Sie nur ganz kleine Schlücke und lassen sie sich Zeit. Sie haben sehr lange geschlafen. Sehr lange."

Hermine machte, wie es ihr Meister Sunju sagte und mit jedem Schluck den Sie trank, merkte sie wie ihr Körper langsam wieder zu leben begann. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich nach Harry um und schaute ihn an. Sie streichelte vorsichtig seine Wange und schaute dann wieder zu Meister Sunju und Mr. Chang. Ein wenig kratzig und rau begann sie zu sprechen :

„Wie geht es Harry? Er sieht schon viel besser aus als gestern und er ist auch nicht mehr so kalt. Und wo ist Mo?" 

Mr. Chang setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett und schaute Hermine in die Auge.

„Schau dir das an Qujong, wird sind gerade mal froh das sie wieder bei uns ist und sie Interessiert sich schon wieder um andere. Das kann doch nur wahre Liebe sein!"

„Da hast du wohl Recht Lee. Aber ich glaube, ich sollte unsere jungen Freundin erst einmal Helfen Aufzustehen und dann können wir auch alle Frage beantworten soweit es uns möglich ist."

Lee nickte und stand wieder auf. Er holte den Kimono für Hermine und gab ihn Qujong. Dann ging er zurück zu Sofa, damit Hermine sich Ankleiden konnte. Er ging mal davon aus das es ihr leichter fallen wird sich nackt einem Heiler zu zeigen als ihn, einen alten Tattergreis und so war es auch. Nach einigen Minuten kam Qujong mit Hermine im Arm zu Sofa, er lies Hermine vorsichtig in einen der Sessel gleiten und ging zurück zu Harry, um zu schauen wie es Ihm geht.

Mr. Chang stellte Hermine noch einmal ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch und eine Karaffe mit Wasser daneben. Hermine nickte nur zum Dank und trank ein ganzes Glas auf einmal leer. Kaum hatte sie das Glas wieder abgesetzt, wollte sie schon wieder zu fragen beginnen aber Lee war schneller und hielt seinen Finger auf Ihren Mund. Dann fing er an zu sprechen :

„Langsam Hermine, ich werde dir alles erklären aber bitte habe einwenig Geduld, du wirst alles erfahren."

Hermine nickte goss sich ein weiteres Glas Wasser ein.

„Also, du bist nicht erst gestern in diesem Bett eingeschlafen, sondern vor fast vollen zwei Monaten. Um genau zu sein hat sie der Zähler im Buch immer wieder leicht nachgestellt, so das es Insgesamt 57 Tage und 16 Stunden waren, die du neben Harry geschlafen hast."

Hermines Augen quollen leicht aus ihr heraus und ihr wurde leicht Schwummerig.

„Aber, das kann doch gar nicht sein. Das hätte mir Mo, doch gesagt und wo ist Mo eigentlich."

„Wer ist denn diese Mo? Ich kenne niemanden mit so einen Namen."

„Aber, sie müssen Sie doch kennen, Sie ist einer Ihrer Angestellten in der Küche."

„Es tut mir Leid Hermine. Ich kenne wirklich niemanden mit solch einen Namen und bei mir in der Küche arbeitet diese Person bestimmt nicht. Und wo haben sie dieses Buch nur her."

„Das verstehe ich nicht, sie hatte mir gesagt, das Sie bei Ihnen in der Küche am arbeiten wäre und das Buch hat Sie mir mitgebracht."

„Hermine haben Sie eigentlich mal auf den Titel dieses Buches geschaut?"

"Nein, warum?"

Mr. Chang stand auf und holte das Buch vom Nachtisch, dann legte er es Hermine in den Schoss. Hermine schaute auf den einband und las.

**_Die Heilung von Harry James Potter von Prof. Dr. Hermine Granger. _**

„Aber, aber das kann doch nicht sein."

Sie kam nicht weiter , denn da rief Meister Sunju nach dem beiden.

„Lee, Miss Granger! Kommen sie schnell! Ich habe einen Herzschlag!!! Ja! Harry Potter lebt!!!"

Lee schnappte sich Hermine untern Arm, da sie ja immer noch nicht so fit war um selber zu laufen. Als beide bei Meister Sunju am Bett angekommen waren, konnten sie deutlich sehen wie sich der Brustkorb von Harry regelmäßig hob und sang. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry ans Bett und streichelte ihn leicht über den Kopf, dann sprach sie leise:

„Jetzt bist du wirklich : **- Der Junge der wieder lebt **-"

Fortsetzung folgt.....

* * *

R/A:

**Gin (K21): **

Spitzen Kapitel Spitzen Supie !  
Es wir spitzenmässig die Liebe von Hermine zu Harry rübergebracht...  
Bitte schreib endlich weiter...  
küsschen  
Gin  
PS: Achte bloß nicht auf diese Miss Hypocrisy, die kann überhaupt nicht schreiben und meint dumme Kommis zu schreiben...  
Schreib bitte so weiter, das machst du spitze...

_Hallo Gin, _

_vor dir habe ich aber lange keinen Kommentar mehr gesehen. Was war los? Zuviel Stress? Aber Danke für deinen zuspruch und das Komplement. _

_Bis zum nächsten Review _

_Harry _

**Silvertrust : **

wieder ein schönes chap, erst läst du offen was mit mo ist, dann sagst du nicht was in den briefen steht ich hoffe das klärt sich bald. 51 Tage schlafen das hört sich toll an -wogibtsdentrank-

_Hallo, _

_Ich hoffe du bist noch bei mir am lesen. -sorryanallefürdaswarten- _

_Die Briefe werden nun nach und nach ein Thema werden, ich hab sie nicht vergessen. Den Trank werde ich mir wohl für dich patentieren müssen. _

_Harry_

**Celina-HP : **

Hallo Harry  
Super Kapitel. War echt wieder sehr spannend. Ich hoffe das die beiden gesund und munter aufwachen. Lass dich von dieser untalentierten Zicke nicht ärgern. Miss Hypocrisy hat echt keine Ahnung.Mach weiter so .  
Bussi Celina

_Na Celina, _

_zufrieden, mit dem was geschehen ist? Danke für deine Unterstützung, solche gibt es immer wieder. Ihr musst mal Ihre angeblichen Geschichten lesen. Nicht nur die Fehler, auch der Rest. Ich sage nur Platz eins in der Fehlerkiste. _

_Bussi Harry _

**Choooo : **

Einsame Spitze  
warte schon ungeduldig aufs nächste  
bitte lass mich nicht so lange warten  
Gruss Cho

_Asche über mein habt aber es ging einfach nicht schneller. _

_Ich hoffe das waren war es wert! _

_Silvester Bussi _

_Harry_

**Brchen : **

Hi Harry,  
Juchu, du hast deine Prüfung bestanden! eineflaschesektköpf  
Wenn ich deine FF jetzt richtig verstanden hab, hat sie so ein Zeittimer immer wieder auf die Zeit eingestellt, wie lange es noch dauern wird, biss Hermine und eventuell auch Harry wieder aufwachen, richtig? Dann wird es ja im nächsten Chap richtig spannend oder? Ich meine, wenn die beiden aufwachen, wenn sie denn aufwachen, werden nicht nur Mr. Cho und der Heiler froh darüber sein, sondern auch Sirius und die anderen Freunde der beiden, hab ich recht oder nicht, doch dass bedeutet ja dann, dass deine FF bald zu Ende sein wird! Schade eigentlich!dichtrauriganguck  
Also ich finde die paar Rechtschreibfehler, die ich in deiner FF entdeckt habe, gar nicht so schlimm! Meinung einer Autorin ohne Betaleser  
ein dickes Bussi für dich und noch eins für die bestandene Prüfung  
Küsschen  
Brchen

_Schau mal Brchen, _

_oben am Ende des Kapitel steht was!!! _

_Ja und da steht – Fortsetzung folgt... -- !!! Noch bin ich nicht am Ende. Brauchst also noch nicht traurig sein und einen zweite Geschichte ist ja auch schon da. grins _

_Jetzt muß ich erst mal schauen was du so tolles Neues Geschrieben hast und dann geht es auch hier weiter. _

_Doppel Bussi von Doppel Glücklichen Harry2004 _

* * *

(Die Kommentare sind eine nicht Korrekttierte Kopie der Originalen !!!)

* * *

Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonym Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. An potter sitma . de oder

harryff04 Yahoo . de aber bei E- Mails kann es leider einwenig länger dauern bis ich euch eine Antwort schreiben kann.

Des Weiteren wünsche ich euch und euren Freunde und Verwandten einen Guten Rutsch ins

**Neue Jahr 2005**

**Mögen wir alle glücklich und gesund bleiben oder werden. **

**Euer Harry2004 **

P.S. : Auch im Jahre 2005 werde ich weiter hin unter Harry2004 schreiben, denn das ist das Jahr, in dem ich mit dem schreiben anfing.

Version 1


	24. Kapitel 24 Die Freigabe aus dem Totenrei

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _  
_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _  
_Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _  
_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Hallo alle zusammen, es hat leider wieder mal einwenig länger gedauert bis zu diesem Kapitel aber ich hoffe euer warten hat sich gelohnt._

_Danke noch mal für das warten…_

_Nach diesem Kapitel folgen wie immer ein paar Kommentare zu euren Kommentaren von den davor online gestellten Kapitel. _

_Noch was neues habe ich dieses Jahr !_

_Ich habe meine zweite Geschichte gestartet, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß wie viel Kapitel diese hier noch bekommen wird. Ein paar werden wohl noch kommen und dann vielleicht noch eine nachfolge Geschichte. Aber soweit sind wir noch nicht. Meine zweite Geschichte heißt : _

„**_Verzeihen ist nicht immer leicht"_**

_So jetzt aber erst mal hier weiter. _

_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Die Freigabe aus dem Totenreich_

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel an. Nachdem Hermine wieder erwacht ist sind nach einiger Zeit auch bei Harry wieder Lebensgeräusche wahrzunehmen. Mr. Chang und Hermine sind zum Bett von Harry geeilt, wo Meister Sunju die Lebenszeichen wahrgenommen hatte. Voller Glück und Zufriedenheit sagte Hermine dann, am Bett von Harry. _

_- Nun bist du –_

_- Der Junge der wieder lebt -_

_- Mr. Harry Potter –_

_Und so geht es weiter…_

_Euer Harry2004 _

_Bitte schreib mir REVIEWS ! Bitte ich brauche dringend ein wenig Ansporn zum weitermachen. Irgendwie fehlt bei mir zurzeit etwas … (g) _

**Kapitel 24 – Die Freigabe aus dem Totenreich **

Harry war zwar noch nicht wieder wach aber Körperlich lebte er wieder.

Hermine, Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju waren sichtlich erleichtert und nachdem alle noch eine weile am Bett bei Harry geblieben waren, meldete sich recht deutlich Hermines Magen zur Wort.

„Schuldigung", sagte Hermine ein wenig verlegen, da das grummeln des Magens doch recht laut war.

„Was entschuldigst du dich Hermine, ich bin es, der sich hier zu entschuldigen hat. Wo sind nur meine Manieren geblieben. Als Gastgeber hätte ich wissen müssen, das du erst einmal was zum Essen brauchst."

„Das wäre Super aber ich glaube ich sollte als erstes einmal Duschen gehen und dann was essen. Ich werde mich beeilen und sollte er aufwachen, dann bin ich bestimmt schnell wieder da."

Die beiden Herren, nickten und Hermine wollte sich aufmachen zu Ihrem Zimmer aber das klappte noch nicht so richtig gut. Mr. Lee schnappe sie gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor Hermines Beine unter Ihr zusammen klappten.

„Ich glaube es wird besser sein, ich bringe sie zum Haupthaus herüber und dort kann dir dann eine meiner Angestellten behilfreich sein."

„Danke Lee, ich glaube das wäre zur Zeit doch noch das Beste. Ich fühle mich noch einwenig schwach auf den Beinen."

Lee nickte Hermine freundlich zu und half ihr dann rüber in Haupthaus. Dort angekommen rief Mr. Chang eine seiner Angestellten, die Hermine dann auf ihr Zimmer begleitete und ihr dort dann auch half, wo es nötig war. Mr. Chang ging in dieser Zeit noch einmal in die Küche um einige Sachen zu essen und trinken zu ordern, die Angestellte dann zu Ihnen und Harry bringen sollten. Damit Hermine eine kleine vorab Stärkung bekam, schickte Mr. Chang noch eine Angestellte mit einer kräftigen Hühner Suppe, rauf zu ihr in Zimmer.

Eine Stunde später erschien Hermine in einen leichten Freizeitanzug wieder, bei Mr. Chang, Meister Sunju und Harry.

„Ah Hermine, wie ich sehe geht es Ihnen schon wieder ein wenig besser?"

„Danke Lee, das Duschen und Ihre Suppe waren ein wahres Lebenselixier, die mir wieder einwenig auf die Beine geholfen haben und danke noch mal, das mir eine Ihrer Angestellten geholfen hat. Gibt es schon was neues von Harry?"

„Nein. Leider noch nicht Miss Granger", mischte sich Meister Sunju in das Gespräch. „Wir können nur weiter warten und hoffen aber jetzt würde ich Sie gerne noch einmal untersuchen, um sicher zu sein, das Ihnen auch nichts weiter fehlt."

„Wenn sie das für Richtig halten, können sie das machen. Ich fühle mich aber schon wieder recht fit."

„Trotzdem, besser ist das und ich werde mich dann auch einwenig wohler fühlen. Lee würdest du um noch einmal alleine lassen, damit ich Miss Granger komplett untersuchen kann?"

„Aber sicher. Ich bin für eine Weile drüben im Haupthaus. Ich habe noch viel dort, zum aufarbeiten, das liegen geblieben ist."

„Danke Lee."

Nachdem Mr. Chang das Zimmer verlassen hatte, bad Meister Sunju, Hermine noch einmal den Oberkörper freizumachen um sie zu untersuchen. Nachdem Meister Sunju Herz, Kreislauf und Lungenfunktionen überprüft hatte, nahm er wieder seinen Zauberstab um Hermine zu durchleuchten, um festzustellen ob Irgendwelche Inneren Probleme bestanden aber nach einer Weile konnte Hermine sich wieder ankleiden und Meister Sunju bad sie, sich wieder zu setzen.

„Ich habe sie nun komplett untersucht und muß sagen, das sie bis auf diese Schwäche, die sie noch haben, vollkommen gesund sind. Wenn sie gleich noch einwenig essen und trinken, dann sollte sie nach einwenig Erholung wieder fit sein. Nur seinen Sie noch einwenig vorsichtig und überanstrengen sie sich bitte nicht. Ihre Muskeln und Gelenke müssen sich nach einer so langen Zeit erst wieder regenerieren, bevor sie wieder vollkommen belastbar sind."

Hermine danke Meister Sunju und nachdem sie noch einmal einen Blick auf Harry geworfen hatte, setzte sie sich an den großen Tisch, wo die Angestellten von Mr. Chang Unmengen von Speisen vorbereiteten hatten. Hermine ließ sich sichtlich das Essen schmecken und auch Meister Sunju aß eine Kleinigkeit.

Nach ca. einer Stunde erschien dann auch wieder Mr. Chang und er setzte sich zu den beiden. Er nahm sich etwas zu trinken und schaute beide einwenig fragend an.

„Und ? Ich hoffe Meister Sunju du kannst mir nur positives berichten!"

„Ja das kann ich Lee. Miss Granger ist vollkommen gesund, vielleicht noch einwenig geschwächt aber gesund. In ein paar Tagen sollte es ihr wieder hervorragend gehen."

„Das hört sich doch sehr gut an und wie schaut es mit unseren anderen Gast aus?"

„Ach bei Mr. Potter bin ich den umständen zufrieden. Seine körperlichen Werte werden immer besser und wenn uns die Geister gnädig gestimmt sind, dann werden sie uns Mr. Potter wieder wohl behalten zurück geben."

Jetzt mischte sich auch wieder Hermine ein und fragte beide.

„Was können wir den jetzt noch tun? Ich meine damit Harry endlich wieder aufwacht."

„Hermine, ich glaube, das wir nur warten können und hoffen aber …"

Hermine blickte bei diesen Worten in Richtung von Harry Bett und plötzlich strahlte das ganze Bett wieder in diesen seltsamen grünen Flimmer Licht. Hermine sprang auf und rannte rüber zu Harry. Die anderen beiden die jetzt auch dieses Licht bemerkten folgten ihr und sahen wie eine Gestalt aus Licht über Harry schwebte. Diese Gestalt sah fast aus, wie ein Geist aber halt vollkommen aus diesem grünen Flimmer Licht. Nachdem Hermine an das Bett von Harry getreten ist, schien es als ob der Geist es merkte und dieses schaute auf und Hermine konnte ein altes gezeichnetes Gesicht in diesem grünen Licht erkennen.

„Wer bist du? Kannst du uns helfen Harry wieder zu mir zu bringen? Bitte rede mit mir. Ich bin Hermine."

Der grüne Geist schaute wieder auf und plötzlich schwebte er vollkommen lautlos in Richtung von Hermine. Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju gingen vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück, obwohl auch die beiden schon mehr als einmal einen Geist gesehen hatten.

Der Geist schwebte jetzt genau vor Hermines Gesicht und nach einen Augenblick, war ein Rauschen zu hören. Ein Rauschen das langsam immer lauter wurde und als man denken konnte gleich versteht man nie wieder auch nur ein Wort, da kam die Stille. Jetzt war nichts zuhören nicht einmal das Atmen der Anwesenden.

„Du! Du! Du bist die auserwählte Heilerin… Du, nur du hast diese Macht… Duu…", war es jetzt vom Geist zu hören und alle im Raum hielten den Atem an.

„Ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Wer bin ich den, ich bin doch nur eine Hexe mit Muggelgeborenen Eltern ohne irgendwas. Warum also ich?", fragte Hermine nun in Richtung Geist.

„Du bist die Auserwählte. Nur du hast die Macht und den Willen, um ihn, der vor uns liegt wieder zurück zu den Lebenden zu holen. Nur du… aber überlege genau."

„Warum? Warum was wird denn noch geschehen?"

„Zurzeit ist der Junge der wieder Lebt noch in der Geisterwelt. Er könnte bei uns bleiben und glücklich werden aber da ist was, was ihn immer wieder zurück zu den euren zieht und das bist du. Du die von den Göttern Auserwählte."

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Was soll ich denn nur tun? Bitte lieber Geist, bitte hilf mir doch. Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

„Nein Auserwählte. Nein du brauchst bestimmt nicht meine Hilfe, deine Macht ist um weiten stärker als die meinige aber bedenke. Solltest du den Retter der vor uns liegt, wieder zu euch beleiten, dann musst du ihn auch auf seinen Schicksalswegen begleiten."

„Das will ich tun aber warum ist er der Retter und welchen Schicksalswegen?"

Hermine schaute bei diesen Worten auch kurz zurück zu Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju aber diese zeigten zur Zeit keinerlei Reaktionen und schauten gebannt auf Hermine und den grünen Geist der über Harry schwebte.

„Er der nun als der Junge der wieder Lebt, bei euch sein wird und er hat die Macht die Welt vor dem Bösen zu Retten. Er wird noch viele Prüfungen bestehen müssen und er wird noch viel Leid erleben, bei seinen Wegen und du, du bist dann genau sein Schicksal. Wenn du das vom vollem Herzen willst. Wenn du willst das er noch so viel Leid erleben muß, dann sage es und die Geisterwelt wird ihn wieder freigeben."

Hermine schaute wieder zu Chang und Sunju aber immer noch schien es als ob sie starr wären. Sie bewegten sich nicht und auch sonst schien die Zeit um Hermine still zustehen. Hermine drehte sich wieder zu dem Geist und zu Harry. Dann rollten Tränen über Ihre Wangen und sie sprach.

„Aber ich Liebe ihn doch, so sehr. Da kann ich ihn doch nicht, dazu verurteilen , nur wegen meiner Liebe noch mehr Leid zu erleben."

Hermine senkte Ihren Kopf und ging damit ganz nahe an den Kopf von Harry. Einige Ihrer Tränen rollten weiter ihnen Wangen herunter und vielen nun auf das Gesicht von Harry. Nun sprach der Geist wieder und sagte :

„So sei es, so soll es geschehen!"

Hermine bemerkte wie der Geist langsam wieder verschwand und das grüne Flimmer aufhörte. Sie war immer nich mit Ihren Kopf neben Harrys Kopf und umarmte Harry mit Ihren Armen und Oberkörper. Als plötzlich…

„Hermine! Ich liebe dich und ich will dich nie wieder verlieren."

Hermine zuckte zusammen und öffnete Ihre Augen. Sie sah nun genau in das Gesicht von Harry und dieser hatte die Augen geöffnet und lächelte sie an.

„Harry du lebst! Aber ich.. ich.."

„Unsere Liebe hat mich geweckt und unsere Liebe ist unzerstörbar. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Hermine, es war nicht deine Schuld, so ich das Schicksal und so ist die Prophezeiung. Hermine ich Liebe dich."

Nun rollten auch Harry Tränen über das Gesicht und diese schimmerten im Licht des Raumes wie flüssiges Gold aber Harry war nicht traurig, es war einer der glücklichsten Momente die Harry je erlebt hat. Nun kamen auch Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju näher an das Bett und Harry konnte sie sehen.

„Lee mein Freund! Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen Meister Harry. Das ist ein guter Freund von mir der sich um dich gekümmert hat als du krank warst. Das ist Meister Sunju."

„Freunde meiner Freunde sind auch meine Freunde und so Meister Sunju biete ich ihnen meine Freundschaft an und danke ihnen."

Meister Sunju nickte.

„Miss Granger, bitte seien so nett und lassen uns eine Weile alleine damit ich Mr. Potter untersuchen kann. Bitte!"

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe einwenig in den Garten, es wäre nett wenn mich einer der Herren nachher abholen würde."

„Aber selbst verständlich, Hermine. Ich hole sie später wieder zurück."

„Danke Lee. Bis gleich Harry!"

„Bis gleich Hermine."

Hermine erhob sich vom Bett und machte sich langsam auf, in den Garten.

Als Hermine im Garten angekommen war setzte sie sich auf eine kleine Bank, die direkt neben einen Goldfischteich stand. Das Wetter war wunderbar. Vielleicht einwenig frisch. Hermine dachte über das Geschehende nach und versuchte sich klar zumachen war geschehen war und wie es wohl weitergehen könnte. Sie sah in den Himmel und beobachte einige Vögel die vorbei flogen. Dabei vollkommen in Gedanken versunken merkte sie erst, als Lee ihr eine Decke umlegte, das er gekommen war und nun neben Hermine bei der Bank stand.

„Lee! Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen das du gekommen bist. Ich war gerade dabei einige Vögel zu beobachten und mir über einiges klar zu werden. Über all das was die letzte Zeit geschehen ist."

„Ja, ja … Versuch nicht immer alles zu verstehen Hermine. Es gibt Dinge im Himmel und auf Erden, die kann und wird wohl nie jemand verstehen oder beweisen können. Nimm das einfach als gegeben hin."

„Ja aber. Was ist wenn.."

„Nichts ja aber. Glaube einen alten aber ehrlichen Magier. Ich kann vieles, was andere nicht können, ich weiß wohl auch vieles, was andere nicht wissen aber dennoch ist das nur ein Sandkorn von dem was es alles auf unsere Welt zu wissen oder können gibt."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht Lee"

„Ja, vielleicht! Vielleicht labere ich aber auch nur Unmengen von Mist. grins Aber was ich weiß, das ist das Harry nach dir gefragt hat und es hier draußen doch recht frisch ist. Also wollen wir jetzt nicht gemeinsam reingehen und schauen wie es unseren Freund geht?"

„Ja, das sollten wir."

Sichtlich erleichtert hackte sich Hermine bei Lee in den Arm ein und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Harry. Dort angekommen wartete Meister Sunju schon auf die beiden mit einen Tee. Da Harry noch viel zu schwach war um aus den Bett aufzustehen, setzte sich Hermine einfach auf das Bett und Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju holten sich ein paar Stühle und machten es sich davor gemütlich.

Vorsichtig gab Hermine, Harry Schlückchenweise Tee. Diesen Tee hatte Meister Sunju extra aufbrühen lassen für die beiden, denn er sollte nicht nur schmecken, sonder er sollte die beiden auch einwenig stärken. Für sich und Mr. Chang gab es einen anderen. Am liebsten hatten alle Harry ausgefragt über das was geschehen war aber er war einfach noch zu schwach und so wunderte es niemanden das Harry nach einiger Zeit wieder eingeschlafen war. Nur das es diesmal ein vollkommen natürliche Schlaf war und das er, aus diesen auch wieder von alleine aufwachen sollte. Zwei Tage später war Harry, dann wieder so fit und körperlich aufgebaut, das er zu mindestens das Bett verlassen konnte. Alleine laufen war noch nicht richtig möglich. Meister Sunju war gerade wieder dabei einen Stärkungstrank zu brauen als Hermine in den Raum kam.

Harry saß mit einer Wolldecke um den Beinen auf dem Sofa und blätterte in dem Buch, auf dessen Einband stand, das es von Prof. Dr. Hermine Granger geschrieben war.

„Hallo zusammen. Ich hoffe alle haben gut geschlafen? Ich habe geschlafen wie ein Bär."

„Hallo Hermine. Danke, ich habe gut geschlafen, obwohl ich zur Zeit die Schnauze voll habe, vom schlafen."

„Das kann ich voll und ganz verstehen Harry. Lee sagte mir, ich sollte mit dir, wenn Meister Sunju nichts dagegen hat, mal einwenig in den Garten gehen und das schöne Wetter genießen. Er meinte dann noch, das doch vielleicht die Möglichkeit bestehen würde, das du vielleicht einwenig Farbe bekommen könntest. Ich muß ihn da recht geben, du siehst aus, wie eine weiße Kirchenwand."

„Danke, sehr freundlich aber du weiß doch wahre Schönheit kommt von innen."

„Ich wüsste schon immer das du dich gut verstellen kannst Harry. Aber irgendwann kommt auch ein Harry Potter nicht immer weiter."

„Wenn ich mal dieses, durchaus Interessante Gespräch unterbrechen dürfte", mischte sich Meister Sunju ein, „Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn Harry mal an die Luft kommt aber erst wenn er diesen Trank hier zur Stärkung getrunken hat und dann aber nur mit dem Rollstuhl den ich mit gebracht habe. Zum selber laufen ist Harry immer noch zu schwach."

Harry und Hermine schauten sich das Glas an, das Meister Sunju in der Hand hielt. Und Harry drehte es leicht den Magen um. Im unteren teil des Glases war eine grüne Flüssigkeit mit roten kleinen Kügelchen. Darüber war eine hell blaue Flüssigkeit und zur Krönung, stieg aus dem Glas ein orangenen Dampf.

„Nichts für ungut Meister Sunju aber sie sind sich sicher das sie keine Verwandte in England haben und das sie auch nicht mit der Familie Snape verwand sind?"

„Nein, nicht das ich es wüsste Harry aber warum fragst du mich das immer wieder? Du hattest mich gestern schon mal danach gefragt. Hermine kannst du dir daraus einen Reim machen?"

„Nun .. ich … nein … keinen blassen dunst, wie Harry nur auf die annahmen kommen konnte, das sie in irgend eine weise etwas mit der Familie Snape zutun haben könnten. Servus Snape war einer seiner beliebtesten Professoren in Hogwarts gewesen. Geben sie mir bitte diesen Trank und dann werde ich mit Harry einwenig in den Garten fahren."

„Hier bitte Hermine, der Trank ist ein sehr starker Stärkungstrank und wird Harry bestimmt helfen. Und keine Angst wegen dem Aussehen des Trankes, ich habe dem Trank eine sehr angenehme Geschmacksrichtung gegeben. Erdbeere und Blaubeere !"

Hermine nahm den Trank und brachte ihn zu Harry, dann holte sie den Rollstuhl aus der Ecke. Nachdem Hermine wieder das Glas an sich genommen hatte, schaffte es Harry aus eigener Kraft in den Rollstuhl. Hermine gab das Glas zurück und schob Harry raus in den wunderschönen Garten des Anwesens. Nachdem Hermine sich sicher war, das sie nun weit genug weg waren von Meister Sunju, stellte sie Harry ein wenig zur Rede.

„Wie kannst du Meister Sunju nur fragen ob er mit Snape verwandt wäre. Jetzt stell dir mal vor was Meister Sunju von dir denkt, wenn er Sirius mal auf Snape anspricht, wenn der das nächste mal hier ist und ihn trifft?"

„Stimmt das war einwenig unüberlegt aber bei dem was Sunju mir da zusammen braut, kann einen schon mal so ein Gedanke kommen. Du bist aber auch nicht besser!"

„Warum bin ich auch nicht besser. Was habe ich den gesagt?"

„Snape wäre mein Lieblingsprofessor in Hogwarts gewesen. Wann soll das bitte gewesen sein. Heute komm ich zwar mit Servus recht gut aus aber mein Lieblings Professor ist er bestimmt nie gewesen."

„Ja gut, das stimmt. Da habe ich wohl einwenig übertrieben aber wenn man bedenkt. Das du immer dafür gesorgt hast, das du diesen Professor mehr als andere sehen durftest! Dann lag ich doch gar nicht so falsch."

Harry schaute aus dem Rollstuhl sehr fragend zu Hermine auf.

„Du warst doch immer sein Lieblingsschüler, was Strafarbeiten anging oder nicht und dann durftest du doch immer schön bei ihn nachsitzen."

Hermine lachte und Harry schmollte einwenig. Hermine erkannte aber das dies wohl mehr gespielt war, als echt.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Was sollte das heißen, als du gesagt hast, dass du heute gut aus kommst mit Snape und seit wann duzt du den Professor?"

„Immer dasselbe mit euch Weibern. Kaum rutscht einen mal das falsche aus dem Mund, was ihr vielleicht gar nicht wissen solltet und schon habt ihr es mitbekommen. Wir Männer stehen dann immer wie blöd da und müssen alles erklären."

„Ja! Also los ich warte!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich erzähle ja schon alles. In der ersten Zeit, in der ich mit Sirius unterwegs war und den einen oder anderen Ort besucht habe, um zu lernen. Da hat uns hin und wieder auch mal Servus besucht. Oder besser gesagt, Prof. Dumbledore hatte Servus zu uns geschickt um mich uns Sirius auf den laufenden zu halten wo es vielleicht nicht so ratsam wäre hinzureisen, entweder wegen dem Lord und seinen Anhängern oder halt, weil es dort nicht so sicher wäre für Sirius."

„Das heißt also Snape hatte noch mit euch Kontakt, schon lange nachdem ich von euch nichts mehr gehört habe und wo ich bereit angefangen hatte, nach euch zu suchen?"

„Wie jetzt Hermine, das verstehe ich nicht so ganz. Snape hatte immer Prof. Dumbledore auf den laufenden gehalten, das heißt in der ersten Zeit. Später hatte das nachgelassen bis es dann vollständig aufhörte, da es zu gefährlich wurde. Nur so konnte ich mich all die Zeit fern vom Voldemort haben, ohne das er wusste wo ich war. Und je weiter ich von England war desto weniger schmerzte meine Narbe. Das heißt irgendwann hat Voldemort meine Spur vollkommen verloren gehabt."

„Jetzt verstehe ich es aber das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben für Prof. Snape oder Prof. Dumbledore. Der Prof. Dumbledore hat mir immer hoch und heilig versichert, das er nicht wusste wo du dich befinden würdest. Aber was den dunklen Lord angeht, der scheint seit euren letzten Zusammentreffen, sehr gelitten zu haben."

„Warum Hermine? Was ist denn mit Voldemort?"

„Nun vom Lord selber ist lange nichts mehr bekannt geworden und seine Anhänger sind auch recht zurückgezogen aber lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln."

Harry nickte und Hermine schob Harry zu einer stelle im Garten von wo man einen sehr schönen Blick oder einen Steingarten hatte und dann auf einen kleinen See, der sich quer durch den Garten schlängelte. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry auf eine Bank und beide schauten eine Weile nur über den See der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Nach einer Weile merkte Hermine wie Harry Hand nach ihrer suchte und sie reichte ihn diese ohne ein Wort. Dann plötzlich fing Harry an zu reden und Hermine hörte gespannt zu ohne das einer die Hand des anderen losgelassen hätte.

„Hermine glaub mir, ich bin so froh, das ich das noch erleben darf. Hier mit dir zu sitzen und Hand in Hand zusammen zu sein und gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang zu genießen. Bei der ganzen Reise die ich gemacht habe hat mich nur der Gedanke an doch dazu verleitet weiter zumachen und gleichzeitig warst du auch der beste Grund um mit dem allen aufzuhören und zu dir Nachhause zu kommen. Ich glaube nur mein Wille Voldemort irgendwann zu schlagen um dann in Freiheit mit dir und unseren Freunden zu leben, hat mir geholfen, nicht auf zugeben. Dann war da noch Sirius, der immer auf der Flucht ist, bis wir es schaffen Voldemort zu schlagen oder seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Aber bis dahin werde ich alles tun um Sirius zu helfen wo ich kann, damit er nie gefasst wird."

„Harry!"

Harry drehte leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute nun Herminen tief in Ihre Augen. Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen als sich Harrys Hand von Ihrer löste und langsam zu Ihren Kopf ging. Mit einen Finger berührte er vorsichtig Hermines Mund und sie schloss diesen wieder. Langsam näherten sich dann die Köpfe von Harry und Hermine bis sie Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze waren. Hermine schaute nun genau in die glitzerten grünen Augen von Harry und dann spürte Hermine wie Harry Hand langsam über ihren Kopf streichelte. Hermine schloss Ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl Harry so nah zu sein und seine Hand zu spüren, sie spitze vorsichtig ihren Mund und in diesen Moment küsste sie Harry auch schon. Beide hatten Ihre Augen geschlossen und beim Küssen umarmten sie sich so eng umschlungen das Hermine, Harry Brust an Ihren Oberkörper fühlen konnte. Nach einer für die beiden endlos scheinen Zeit lösten sie den Kuss und öffneten ihre Augen ohne Worte blickten sie sch weiter in die Augen bis Harry leise zu Hermine sagte:

**„Hermine ich habe dich so vermisst ! Ich Liebe dich !"**

Hermine schaute weiter in Harrys grüne Augen die sie nun hoffungsvoll anschauten und nach einer Weile, Harry bekam schon Bedenken, er hatte was falsches gesagt oder getan, blinzelte Hermine und sagte dann:

**„Ich Lieb dich auch Harry! Und ich werde dich nie wieder hergeben!"**

Glücklich umarmten sich die beiden noch mal etwas stärker und nun küssten sich die beiden so liebesvoll, das beide das Gefühl hatten, gemeinsam in der Luft zu schweben. Nachdem sie wieder von einander gelassen hatten, schaute Hermine, Harry hinterhältig an und Harry ahnte schon nichts mehr gutes, als sie dann sprach:

„Harry ich habe eine gute und eine weniger gute Nachricht für dich. Erstens kann ich nicht und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, das du weiterhin die Sorge auf dich nimmst, was mit Sirius ist. Das habe ich nämlich schon gemacht. Ich habe mal ebend dafür gesorgt, dass Sirius Unschuld bewiesen wurde und das er nun ein freier Mann ist. Damit bist du von der Last erlöst für mehr als eine Person die Sicherheit übernehmen zu müssen."

Harry schaute Hermine vollkommen verwirt an und Hermine sprach weiter:

„Wenn du schon für eine Person für Sicherheit sorgen willst, dann kannst du das von nun an, voll und ganz für mich tun aber glaube bloß nicht, das ich mich nicht selber währen könnte. Nicht nur du hast in der zwischen Zeit dazu gelernt."

Und wieder schaute Hermine, Harry diabolisch lächelnd an. Nach dem Harry versucht hatte all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Klärte Hermine ihn auf, das sie nun in der Muggel und in der Zaubererwelt eine anerkannte Anwältin und Notarien war. Des Weiteren erführ Harry, was Hermine alles gemacht hatte um Sirius Unschuld zu beweisen und dann diese Unschuld auch noch vor Gericht durchzubringen. So das Sirius nun wieder ein freier Mann war. Genau wie er sich anhören musste, was sie alles Angestellt hatte, um irgendetwas über Ihren Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren oder wie es ihnen ging. Als Hermine fertig war schaute Harry sie nur noch staunend an und nach einigen Sekunden sagte er dann:

„Hermine! Du bist eine so wundervolle Frau und die Kraft, die du aufbringst ist einzigartig. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Erst schaffst du das Unmögliche, das andere und ich nie geschafft haben. Du schaffst es die Unschuld meines Parten zu beweisen. Und dann reist du um die halbe Welt um mich zu finden und dann auch noch wieder zu erwecken. Ich weiß weder was ich noch sagen soll, geschweige denn, wie ich dir jemals danken kann."

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder alleine lassen wirst! Und dann hätte ich gerne noch einen Kuss von dir Harry."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles versuchen werde, dich nie wieder alleine zu lassen und immer für dich da zu sein, soweit es mir möglich ist. Den Kuss, den bekommst du aber nur wenn ich danach auch noch einen bekomme."

Hermine rutschte auf der Bank noch ein Stückchen näher an den Rollstuhl von Harry und auch er versuchte möglichst nah an Hermine zukommen. Dann nahmen sich die beiden in die Arme und Küssten sich. Langsam streichelte Harry mit seiner Hand über Hermines Rücken und als er merkte das es ihr gefiel machte er weiter und streichelte Hermine vom Rücken über den Hals, bis zum Kopf. Etwas eine Stunde später machten sie sich wieder auf zurück zu den anderen zu kommen. Hermine und Harry fanden Lee und Meister Sunju in der Bibliothek.

„Ah, da seit ihr ja wieder. Wir hatten gerade noch über euch gesprochen. Ich hatte Qujong gefragt wie er deine Medizinischelage einschätzt und Qujong meinte das es dir Harry, jetzt doch wieder so gut geht, das du mit uns hier im Haupthaus leben könntest."

„Das ist richtig Lee mein Freund und ich werde mich wieder meinen Forschungen zuwenden und versuchen mich dabei einwenig zu entspannen. Ich glaube ich war nun lange genug hier im Haus und dir Harry geht es ja auch wieder recht gut, oder?"

„Danke Meister Sunju. Ich fühle mich eigentlich schon wieder recht fit, nur mein Körper will mir noch nicht ganz gehorchen."

„Das ist aber vollkommen normal Harry. Dein Körper war solange an das Bett gebunden, da haben sich die ganzen Muskeln einwenig zurück gebildet und das muß sich jetzt erst wieder nach und nach aufbauen."

„Danke Meister Sunju!"

„Bitte Harry nenn mich bitte auch bei meinen Vornamen. Ich heiße Qujong. Dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für sie Prof. Granger. Was ich noch fragen wollte bevor ich mich auf den Heimweg mache, wäre es wohl möglich, dass ich mir das Buch einwenig ausleihe. Ich meine das, wo ihr Name draufsteht und mit dessen Hilfe sie / wir Harry retten konnten."

„Aber sicher Qujong und nennen sie mich bitte auch Hermine."

„Danke Hermine, es ist mir eine Ehre sie beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen und noch mal danke für die Erlaubnis ihr Buch studieren zu dürfen."

Hermine nickte und wenig später verabschiedete sich dann Meister Sunju von seinen alten und neuen Freunden. Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Heim, wo ihn wohl noch einige Arbeiten erwarteten, die in der letzten Zeit liegen geblieben waren. Hermine, Lee und Harry unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile bis Lee nachfragte ob die beiden denn noch etwas zu trinken haben wollten.

„Danke Lee. Ich hätte noch gerne einen Tee, wenn es die Möglichkeit gibt."

„Aber sicher Hermine und wie schaut es mit dir aus Harry? Kann ich dir auch noch einen Tee anbieten oder etwas anderes?"

„Danke Lee aber bitte keinen Tee heute mehr, mir wäre eher nach etwas kühlen, kannst du uns da was anbieten aber bitte ohne Alkohol ich glaube noch nicht das ich den jetzt schon wieder vertrage."

Harry grinste und Lee nickte ihn verständlich bei.

„Ja, ich glaube ich kann euch da noch was bieten. Hermine möchtest du dann auch lieber was kühles oder soll es bei dir doch weiterhin der Tee sein?"

„Was kühles bitte. Danke Lee"

Lee nickte und verschwand kurz aus dem Zimmer. Nach einigen Minuten erschien er wieder im Raum mit einer großen Karaffe voll mit einer hellroten Flüssigkeit und einigen Gläsern. Er stellte die Karaffe auf den Tisch und verteilte die Gläser, danach schenkte er jedem ein Glas ein. Hermine und Harry begutachteten Ihre Gläser aber keiner wollte so richtig probieren. Lee schaute sich das treiben an und sprach schließlich :

„Also das was ich euch da eingeschüttet habe, das ist natürlich pures Gift und ich wollte euch damit jetzt schon lautlos umbringen, damit ich euch dann ohne Probleme beseitigen kann."

Hermine und Harry schauten zu Lee und dieses hielt sich vor lachen seinen Bauch. Danach nahm er sich sein Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Wisst ihr, wie ihr gerade geschaut habt. Das war unbeschreiblich dumm. Aber ihr könnt ja nicht dafür, bei euch in Europa muß alles was ihr trink sehr bekannt sein oder ihr müsstest zu mindesten schon mal gehört haben. Hier in Asien ist das nicht so. Hier kommt es schon mal vor das der eine Bauer um der Ecke einen Schnaps braut den er seine Reisschnaps nennt und der nächste Bauer braut auch seinen Reisschnaps aber die beiden Getränke haben mit einander so gut wie nicht gemein. Was ich sagen will ist, wenn ich hier zu lande, in ein Gasthaus einkehre und meine Bestellung machen, dann kann ich nicht unbedingt sagen was ich bekomme aber ich weiß das der Wirt mir nur sagen geben wird die er auch selbst essen und trinken würde."

„Wir wollten dich bestimmt nicht beleidigen Lee aber es ist für uns Europäer schon mal ungewöhnlich ein Getränk zu bekommen, das soll eine Farbgebung besitzt. Und ich hatte gedacht Harry hätte es vielleicht schon einmal getrunken aber ich glaube, die selbe frage hatte er sich auch bei mir gestellt."

Harry nickte und Lee war wieder zufrieden.

„Also gut. Das ist ein Getränk aus verschiedenen süßen roten Früchten und die sind durch selbst erstellter Kohlensäure einwenig in der Farbe verändert. Und des weiteren wenn es euch nicht schmecken sollte, wir sind ja Zauberer. Dann wird uns wohl was einfallen oder?"

Hermine nahm ihr Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck. Dieser schien ihr recht gut zu schmecken und dann nahm auch Harry einen Schluck.

„Lee, das ist sehr lecker. Aber du musst einwenig entschuldigen. Bei uns ist es meistens so. Das man sagt: was der Bauer nicht kennt das nimmt er nicht. Und aus diesem Grund waren wir so vorsichtig. Aber unsere Bedenken alleine können dich doch nicht so gereizt haben. So kennen wir dich gar nicht Lee."

„Ja das ist richtig Hermine und es tut mir auch leit aber ich mache mir so große sorgen um euch, Sirius, die anderen und ich machte mir besonders sehr große Sorgen um Meyling. Ich habe solche Angst das etwas passieren könnte, das ich nicht eine Nacht mehr richtig schlafen kann."

„Hast du den noch gar keine Nachricht von Ihnen bekommen, seit sie hier abgereist sind. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, das sie nicht bescheid sagen würden, wenn sie wieder in England angekommen sind."

„Doch Hermine! Selbstverständlich habe ich Post von ihnen bekommen."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und Harry machte nur ein dummes Gesicht, den er verstand leider nur die Hälfte von dem, was Hermine und Lee gerade besprochen hatten. Aber er wollte erst mal abwarten und hören was die beiden sich noch zu sagen habe, bevor sich einmischen wollte, mit seinen Fragen.

„Hermine, freu dich nicht so früh. Ich habe mehrfach von Sirius, Albus, Meyling und den anderen bekommen. Aber teilweise wegen diesen Briefen mache ich mir um so mehr Sorgen."

„Das Verstehe ich nicht, du machst dir Sorgen, weil du Post bekommen hast? Was war das denn für Post und wie sah sie aus?"

„Schuldigung! Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären, um wem oder was es hier genau geht? Schuldigung, das ich einige Zeit nicht anwesend war aber es wäre nett wenn mit doch mal einer updaten würde und mich auf den neusten Stand bringen könnte."

„Richtig! Schuldigung Harry. Das meiste von dem was wie hier besprochen haben kannst du ja noch gar nicht wissen. Ich glaube es wir besser sein, wenn Lee uns beide noch einmal völlig in Ruhe auf den neusten Stand bringt. Richtig Lee?"

„Ja Hermine. Das wird wohl das richtige sein aber dafür muß ich kurz was holen. Bitte seit so nett und wartet hier auf mich. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

„Machen wir Lee", sagte Hermine und Harry nickte.

„Er scheint sich mächtig Sorgen zu machen. Ich frage mich was er jetzt wohl holt und ob wir ihn dann auch helfen können."

„Aber sicher Hermine. Lee hat so viel für uns getan. Da müssen wir ihn einfach helfen und mit dem was ich in den Monaten die ich von dir getrennt war gelehrt habe sollte dies auch möglich sein."

„Richtig Harry. Aber du wirst dich noch Wunder nicht nur du hast neue Sachen dazu gelernt. Du kennst mich, lernen konnte ich schon immer gut."

Ein Grinsen ging über Hermine Gesicht und Harry wusste sich noch keinen richtigen Reim daraus zu machen aber bestimmt wird er bald mehr erfahren. Harry wusste schon immer, das man bei Hermine auf alles gefasst sein musste. Spätestens seit sie diesen Zeit verschiebe Zauber kannte. Harry erklärte Hermine gerade einige seiner neuen Möglichkeiten die er durch die einzelnen Zaubermeister nach und nach gelehrt hatte, als Lee wieder zu ihnen zurückkam. Er hatte drei kleine Papierkisten bei sich und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Danach setzte er sich wieder zu Harry und Hermine. Nachdem er sich ein kleines Glas Wein eingeschenkt hatte schaute er die beiden an und räusperte sich, bevor er sich eine Kiste nahm und anfing zu sprechen:

„Ihr seht hier diese drei Kisten, vor mir!"

Hermine und Harry nickten und wollten gerade etwas sagen aber sie kamen nicht dazu da Lee weiter sprach:

„In der ersten Kiste sind Briefe, die an mich gerichtet waren. Sie sind von Albus, Sirius und anderen Freunden von mir, sowie von Meyling und Hagrid. In diesen Briefen stehen sehr schöne Sachen aber auch nicht so schöne und ich möchte sie euch gerne zeigen. Ich habe einen guten Moment abwarten wollen sie euch zu zeigen und der ist nun da. …. Aber ich habe hier auch noch zwei andere Kisten und deswegen fühle ich mich bei euch in Ungnade gefallen…"

„Warum solltest du, unser Freund, bei uns in Ungnade fallen? Lee wir schulden dir so viel, du bist und bleibst unser Freund. Ich glaube auch das ich im Namen von Hermine sprechen darf, das wir dir vollkommen vertrauen und das du dieses vertrauen auch nicht so leicht erschüttern kannst."

„Danke Harry aber dennoch. In diesen Kisten sind Briefe, Briefe die ich von euch fern gehalten habe, damit ihr euch nicht noch mehr Sorgen macht als es sein muß und aus der Zeit in der Ihr am schlafen wart."

„Nun gut! Und was soll daran nun so schlimm sein Lee. Ich finde es auch sehr gut, das du uns diese Briefe verwahrt hast, bis wir wieder Gesund sind. Da kann ich Harry wirklich nur zustimmen."

„Nun Hermine danke aber der letzte Brief ist von heute früh und ich denke, der Inhalt wird genauso schlecht sein, wie in meinen. Und das ist bestimmt das letzt was ihr jetzt gebrauchen könnt."

Vorsichtig schob Lee den beiden die jeweiligen Kisten über den Tisch und Hermine und Harry öffneten diese. Harrys Kiste war voll, auch von den Briefen die Hermine ihn immer wieder geschrieben hatte und auf die er ja nie antworten konnte. Dann kamen Briefe von Dumbledore und von Sirius. Diese nahm er sich nach und nach, um sie zu lesen. Hermine hatte Briefe von Ihrer Arbeit bekommen aber auch von Ron, Hagrid, Sirius, Albus und und und… Auch sie setze sich zurück und las einen Brief nach dem nächsten. Langsam rollten ihr immer wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen die sie mit Ihren Ärmel abwischte. Lee war aufgestanden und machte lange Schritte im Kreis in der Bibliothek.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

R/A: 

**Hermine Potter (Choooo):**

Wieder ein wunderbares Kapitel  
und das warten hat sich gelohnt.  
Nachdem Harry jetzt wieder lebt kann ich nur noch hoffen dass er Hermines Liebe erwiedert  
aber das werde ich ja bestimmt in einen der nächsten Kapitel erfahren.  
Wünsche einen Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr  
und ein idenreiches 2005.  
Hermine Potter

_Hallo, ja wer nun?_

_Ich bin einwenig verwirt aber das passiert mir in letzter Zeit häufiger. Ich hatte bis jetzt immer gedacht ich Antworte **Choooo** und nun **Hermine Potter**? Oder mache ich da eine Fehler und Verwechsele da einfach nur etwas? Aber dennoch wäre eine keine Erklärung nicht schlecht. (Wäre nett). Ich denke es hat dich erfreut das Harry nun wieder wohl auf ist und die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Hermine scheint sich auch nach deinen (unser allen) Wunsch zu erfüllen. g Wegen der langen warte Zeit kann ich mich nur noch mal entschuldigen aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und hin und wieder will es einfach nicht klappen. Ich hoffe ich dich weiterhin als eine meiner Leserinnen begrüßen. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz so sicher wie es weitergeht, mit der Geschichte. Dazu unten mehr. Bussi Harry2004_

**HPHG-Reader :**

Endlich gehts weiter. Meinst du nicht, das Kapitel wäre etwas kurz ? Harry ist schließlich immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Ansonsten gefällt mir deine Geschichte sehr gut.

_Hallo HPHG-Reader,_

_Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel war auch von der Länge her nach deinen Geschmack. Ich glaube diesmal war es nicht so kurz. Des weiteten habe ich auch deinen und der vieler anderen entsprochen und habe Harry erwachen lassen. Wie ich schon Choooo (Hermine Potter) geschrieben habe weiß ich noch nicht ganz wie es weiter geht mit der Geschichte aber dazu unten mehr._

_Gruß Harry2004_

**CelinaHP :**

Hallo Harry  
Super Kapitel. Endlich iat einer der Langschläfer aufgewacht. Und unser Freund Harry lebt. Wurde aber auch Zeit.  
Bussi Celina

_Hallo Celina-HP,_

_wenn du mich mit dem Langschläfer meinst, dann muß ich gestehen ja, ich schlafe gerne auch mal länger. Wenn du Hermine meintest auch ja. Und wie du nun gelesen hast ist nun auch Harry aus seinen Schlaf erwacht und freut sich bester Gesundheit. Ach dich möchte ich bitte unten noch einmal weiter zulesen._

_Bussi Harry2004_

**pandoradoggis :**

Hey Harry2004, gestern habe ich deine Story entdeckt und bin völlig begeistert. Ich freue mich riesig auf das nächste Kapitel. Schreib bitte schnell weiter.  
Pandora

_Hallo pandoradoggis (was für ein Name),_

_Ich hoffe hiermit habe ich deinem Wunsch entsprochen. Ach dich möchte ich bitte unten noch einmal weiter zulesen._

_Harry2004_

**Sean (K1) :**

He...  
Nett!   
Die Geschichte fängt sehr gut an, das macht lust auf mehr und ich werde jetzt erst mal weiter lesen. Was Hermine nun mach und was mit Ihren Büchern passiert.  
Sean

_Hallo Sean,_

_deine Sorgen möcht ich haben. Aber mal ehrlich, so richtig drüber nachgedacht habe ich noch nie, was wäre wenn mit den Büchern. Ich hoffe auf jeden fall, das dir die Geschichte gefällt und auch du schon weiter liest. Ach dich möchte ich bitte unten noch einmal weiter zulesen._

_Harry2004_

**Hermine2004 (K1-4) :**

_Hallo Hermine2004 ich find es immer wieder schön wenn einer oder eine sich die Geschichte neu von vorne durchliest. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin so gut und ich bekomme auch weiterhin deine Kommentare zu der Geschichte. Jeder Kommentar sagt mit mach weiter, es gibt Leute den gefällt, was du da schreibst und die wollen mehr von dem was du schreibst. OK ich versuch es. Ach dich möchte ich bitte unten noch einmal weiter zulesen. Harry2004_

**Emma T. (K1):**

hi  
habe heute deine Geschichte gefunden. sehr schoener anfang, finde ich. ich werde mir noch ein par von deinen kapitel runter laden und lesen. ich hoffe sie sind weiter so gut. schreib bitte weiter so.  
ET

_Hallo Emma T._

_Es freut mich eine Neue Leserin begrüßen zu dürfen. Und ich hoffe das du noch recht lange meine Geschichten liest. Es würde mich freuen wenn ach die anderen Kapitel nach deinen Geschmack sind und ich auch weiterhin mit Kommentare von dir rechnen kann._

_Harry2004_

**Honigdrache :**

Hoffentlich schreibst Du bald weiter! Ich möchte doch so gerne wissen,w as noch alles geschieht!

_Hallo Honigdrache,_

_So wie ich dir in der E – Mail geschrieben und versprochen habe, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es erfüllt deine Erwartungen und bleibst auch weiterhin eine treue Leserin meiner FanFiction. Ich bin auch schon am nächsten Kapitel aber bitte hab ein wenig einsehen, das ich auch mal einwenig Zeit für andere Dinge brauche. Diesmal wird es aber bestimmt nicht mehr so lange dauern, wie bei diesem Kapitel. Bitte schreib auch weiterhin deinen Kommentar damit ich weiß, ob ich immer noch eure Geschmack treffe und eure Erwartungen erfülle._

_Harry2004_

**Noch mal Emma T. (K2) :**

Hallo ich bins mal wieder Emma T.

Das hätte ich aber bestimmt nicht gedacht aber das zweite Kapitel ist ja noch besser als das erste. Ich habe leider immer sehr wenig Zeit zum lesen aber ich werde versuchen schnell weiter zu lesen. Super. Ich fand ein Heileit nach dem nächsten und habe mir extra alles versucht zu merken. Das fing an, wo Minerva (den Vornamen kennen aber nicht viele) die Eule mit dem Brief versorgte. Dann der keine Gag mit einer Zeitung die B… hieß und so weiter. Die Idee mit Mr. McGief und seinen Teeladen als tarnung für ein Kaminnetz zugang war umwerfend. Genau wie der Service der Elfen bei der Kaminnetz überlastung. Spitze ! Was oder wer ist Mr. Lex Sotterbien ? Ist er ein Zauber Detektiv oder so was? Und was soll das heißen Harry ist tot? Doch nicht wirklich oder? Und noch viel mehr, ich weiß gar nicht was ich von sagen soll, außer Super gut und mach bitte schnell weiter.

ET

P.S.: Kann man diese Brief Sicherung kaufen, könnte ich gebrauchen. haha

_Und noch mal Hallo Emma T.,_

_Dein Kommentar kam kurz bevor ich das Kapitel Online stellen wollte. Aus diesem Grund hab ich deinen Kommentar noch mit eingebunden. Ich muß sagen ich bin Baff. Dein Kommentar spiegelt ja fast mein ganzes zweites Kapitel wieder, das zeigt mit das du es sehr gründlich gelesen hast und ich werde versuchen dir jetzt einige Frage zu beantworten._

_Der Vorname von McGonagall ist aber bekannt und warum sollte Dumbledore sie nicht duzen? Was die Eulen Versorgung angeht. Im inneren hatte sie schon immer ein weiches Herz. Was die Zeitung an geht, da könnte man sagen, das es sich wohl um ein Schwesterblatt handeln könnte, denn ich glaube nicht das es die jetzt auch schon in Englisch gibt. Das mit dem Kaminnetz fand ich eigentlich auch sehr gut und knuffig aber es scheint außer dir niemand so richtig angesprochen zu haben. Schade eigentlich aber ich dachte ein Teeladen als Tarnung ist nicht verkehrt und passt Irgendwie auch zur Zauberwelt. Ja Mr. Sotterbien hatte bei mir bis jetzt zwar nur eine kleine Rolle aber es ist ein waschechter Zauberschnüffler. Leider nur mit mittelmäßigen Erfolg, bis jetzt. Was genau mit Harry los ist, das wirst auch du erst erfahren wenn du bei dem richtigen Kapitel bist und es dann liest. g. Ich habe auch nur von dieser Brief Sicherung gelesen aber wenn du sie Irgendwo bekommst meld dich, ich habe dann bestimmt auch Interesse. Viel Spaß noch bei weiter lesen. Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

(Die Kommentare sind eine nicht Korrektierte Kopie der Originalen!)

* * *

Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonym Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. An potter sitma . de oder harryff04 Yahoo . de aber bei E- Mails kann es leider einwenig länger dauern bis ich euch eine Antwort schreiben kann.

Sorry noch einmal wegen der langen Wartezeit aber ich hatte einfach eine Schreibblockade. Ich habe mich immer wieder hingesetzt und habe versucht was zu schreiben aber leider, war das alles nichts. Ich hoffe das es jetzt wieder einwenig besser geht. Also sollte es mal wieder länger dauern, nicht aufgeben, ich mache bestimmt weiter.

**Ich habe noch recht viele Idee und in den letzten Kapiteln habe ich auch noch viel Stoff zum weiter schreiben hinterlassen. Ich weiß nur nicht recht, ob ich das alles auch in dieser Geschichte verwenden und schreiben sollte. Da ich annehme das, die Geschichte dann einfach zu umfangreich wird oder auch zu weit vom Thema abweichen könnte. Der Name der Geschichte ist mit dem heutigen Kapitel vollkommen erfüllt worden und alles was jetzt noch kommt, das sollte kein neues Thema sein. Ich habe nicht für die Geschichte nun abrupt zu stoppen aber ich glaube ich werde sie so weiter schreiben, das ich mit einer Nachfolge Geschichte darauf aufbauen kann. Das heißt ihr bekommt diese Geschichte noch vervollständigt und dann bekommt ihr neben meiner zweiten Geschichte auch noch eine Nachfolge Geschichte zu dieser Geschichte. Wie wäre das? Es wäre nett wenn ihr mir neben euren Kommentar noch eine Zeile gönnt und mir ihr zu was schreibt. Der Vorteil für mich, ich kann mir in Ruhe eine Fortsetzung ausdenken. Nachteil für euch diese Geschichte endet bald und dann müsst ihr ein wenig geduld haben für die Nachfolge Geschichte aber ihr hab den Vorteil, das ihr wieder eine Geschichte bekommt, die lang genug wird um euch zu fesseln. Also schreib mir bitte.**

Des Weiteren wünsche ich euch und euren Freunde und Verwandten ein frohes Neues Jahr 2005

Euer Harry2004

P.S.: Auch im Jahre 2005 werde ich weiter hin unter Harry2004 schreiben, denn das ist das Jahr, in dem ich mit dem schreiben anfing.

Version 4


	25. Kapitel 25 Schmerzende Briefe

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_**Harry Potter and the boy him again Living**_

_Geschrieben von: Harry2004 _  
_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _  
_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _  
_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Hallo alle zusammen, Ich hoffe ich habe noch einige Leser für meine Geschichte und es sind nicht alle weg gerannt weil das letzte Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Im letzten Kapitel hatte euch außerdem darum gebeten mir zu schreiben ob ich nun diese Geschichte weiter schreiben sollte oder ob ich eine nachfolge Geschichte starten soll. Diese Entscheidung ist vollkommen unabhängig von meinen weiteren Geschichten, die ich bei online gestellt habe. Auch diese Geschichten habe ich nicht vergessen und sie werden nun wohl wieder langsam aber stetig weiter geschrieben. _

_Nach diesem Kapitel folgen wie immer ein paar Kommentare zu euren Reviews von den davor online gestellten Kapiteln. Da ich für meinen Beruf einwenig mehr englisch können sollte, habe ich mich, mit einer Englisch sprechenden Fanfiction Schreiberin zusammen getan und werden nun auch, hin und wieder die ein oder andre Geschichte von ihr ins deutsche Übersetzten, dann überarbeiten und schließlich, in meiner Form im deutschen FanFiction Bereich online stellen. _

**_So jetzt aber erst mal hier weiter mit dieser Geschichte._**

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Schmerzende Briefe aus der Ferne_**

**_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel an. Endlich ist Harry aus seinem Todesschlaf erwacht und ist auf den Weg der Besserung. Hermine war bereit gewesen sich für ihre wahre Liebe zu Opfern. Nun nachdem Harry fast vollkommen genesen war und langsam seine Kräfte wieder kehrten, schien es für Lee an der Zeit zu sein, Ihnen Ihre Briefe aus der Heimat zu übergeben. Diese Briefe waren in der Zeit angekommen in dem die beiden am schlafen waren._**

_**Und so geht es weiter…**_

_**Euer Harry2004 **_

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS!_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 25 – Schmerzende Briefe aus der Ferne**

Vorsichtig hatte Lee den beiden je eine Kiste über den Tisch geschoben. Hermine und Harry öffneten diese und trauten ihren Augen kaum. Harrys Kiste war voll bis oben hin, mit Briefen, auch von den Briefen, die Hermine ihn immer wieder geschrieben hatte, in der Zeit wo sie hin gesucht hatte, diese Briefe auf die er, ihr ja nie antworten konnte. Dann waren da noch Briefe von Dumbledore und von Sirius, in der Kiste. Diese Briefe nahm Harry sich als erstes vor und las sie nach und nach durch.

Auch Hermine hatte Briefe bekommen, von Ihrer Arbeit aber auch von Ron, Hagrid, Sirius, Albus und einigen andren. Auch sie setze sich zurück auf das Sofa und las dann einen Brief nach dem andren. Langsam rollten ihr immer wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen die sie mit Ihren Ärmel abwischte. Lee war aufgestanden und machte lange Schritte im Kreis in der Bibliothek.

XXXX

Nach einiger Zeit kam Lee wieder zurück an den Tisch und setzte sich zu den Beiden. Lee sagte kein Wort, er beobachtete abwechselnd Hermine und dann wieder Harry. Er versuchte sich ein Bild zu machen was wohl gerade in den Köpfen der beiden jungen Leute vorging.

Nach einiger Zeit, es schien endlos lange gewesen zu sein. Da legte Harry als erstes die Briefe auf den Tisch und stand auf. Er ging ein paar Schritte im Raum hin und her, bis Harry neben Lee am Tisch stehen blieb. Harry griff über den Tisch, nach einer Flasche Wein, die Lee mitgebracht hatte und füllte jedem ein halbes Glas voll ein. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, schob Harry erst Lee und Hermine je ein Glas zu, bevor er sich sein Glas nahm und mit dem Glas wieder einige Schritte durch den Raum machte. Dieses mal blieb er an einen kleinen Fenster stehen, das einen wunderschönen Blick in den Garten des Hauses freigab. Harry setzte das Glas vorsichtig an und nippte einen kleinen Schluck Wein.

Lee hatte in der zwischen Zeit auch sein Glas genommen, auch er nahm einige kleine Schlücke und seinen Augen ruhten weiter auf Hermine, die immer noch dabei war Ihre Briefe nach und nach zu lesen.

Nach circa einer halben Stunde, in der Harry immer noch am Fenster stehen geblieben war, legte dann auch Hermine ihren letzten gelesenen Brief auf den Tisch. Sie nahm sich ihr Glas und leerte dieses mit einen großen Schluck.

„Wie? Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Lee, bitte sagen Sie uns das, dass nicht die Wahrheit ist und das alles nur eine sehr große Lüge ist. Bitte!"

„Nein, Hermine. Das was ihnen die Leute geschrieben haben, das ist die Wahrheit. Es tut mir Leid, auch ich habe einige Briefe aus England bekommen und in diesen Briefen wird alles das was sie gelesen haben bestätigt."

„Harry", fragte nun Hermine mit zitternder Stimme an den jungen Mann gerichtet, der immer noch am Fenster stand und in den Garten schaute?

„Ja Hermine! Es ist wohl die Wahrheit. Auch ich habe solche Briefe bekommen und wir werden sie wohl glauben müssen."

Eine kleine Pause setzte ein und eine Totenstille ergoss ich über den Raum. Bis man vom Harry, der immer noch seinen Platz am Fenster nicht verlassen hatte, leise etwas sagen hörte.

„Er gibt einfach keine Ruhe. Warum kann es, nicht einfach so vorbei sein und ich bin wieder Schuld! Immer wieder bin ich es, egal wo ich auch auf dieses Welt bin. Immer wieder ist es meine Schuld, das andere Menschen leiden müssen. Warum nur? Warum immer ich…?"

„Nein Harry…", schrie Hermine durch den Raum, „es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war nie deine Schuld!"

Hermine sprang vom Sofa auf und durch ihre wilde Bewegung schmetterte ihr Weinglas quer über den Tisch, bis es am anderen ende, des Tischen mit einen lauten Klirren auf den Boden, zerbrach. Sie rannte quer durch den Raum, bis sie genau hinter Harry zu stehen kam. Mit einer Kraft die man Hermine nie zugetraut hatte riss Sie Harry herum, so das er ihr nun Auge in Auge schaute.

„Mr. Harry Potter! Bilden Sie sich ja nicht immer ein, es geht nur um dich, hier in dieser Welt und glaube ja nicht, das du immer an allen Schuld bist. Denn wenn du dies tut´ s, ja dann kann es sein, das man wirklich glauben könnte, das du es wärst aber so ist es nicht und nimm mich in den Arm und halt mich ganz doll fest!"

Harry starrte nun vollkommen baff in die, verweinten braunen Augen, die ihm gegenüber standen und nahm Hermine dann, mit einen leichten zögern in seine Arme. Harry legte seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken und so blieben sie einige Zeit sprachlos stehen. Bis Harry ihr dann leise in Ohr flüsterte.

„Danke Hermine! Ich Liebe dich!"

Nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte hob er seinen Kopf wieder leicht an und schaute abermals mit seinen grünen Augen, in die nun leicht geröteten braunen Augen von Hermine. Langsam und vorsichtig näherten sich seine Lippen nun der ihren und nachdem seine Lippen ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, küsste er Sie leidenschaftlich und sie verharrten in dieser Position. Nur ein leichtes Räuspern lies sie, sich von einander wieder lösen und beide schaute zu dem nun aufgestanden Lee.

„Hermine, Harry ich wollte euch nur sagen, das ihr solange in meinen Haus bleiben könnt, wie ihr wollt aber ich denke, das ihr dieses Angebot wohl ausschlagen werdet. Aus diesem Grund biete ich euch an, das ich euch helfe und euch so gut wie möglich vorbereite. Denn auch ich habe liebe Verwandte in England und auch ich mache mir sehr große Sorgen um sie."

Ohne das Hermine oder Harry sich anschauten, nickten sie gleichzeitig in Richtung von Lee und kamen ihn dabei etwas näher.

„Gut! Dann sollten wir erst einmal schauen was wir alles wissen und was uns nützlich sein kann. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wenn ihr wieder genug Kräfte beisammen habt, das wir anfangen, wieder einwenig in Form zu kommen."

Wieder nickten Hermine und Harry. Auf Lees Gesicht zeichnete sich einwenig Hoffnung ab und er sprach weiter zu den beiden.

„Jetzt, da ihr beide wieder wach seit, da sollte es auch möglich sein. Das ihr wieder bei mir im Haupthaus wohnt und schlaft, das heißt, wir können hier aus den Räumen, einen wunderbaren Trainingsraum machen."

Abermals stimmten die beiden zu. Die beiden wollten sich gerade zu den älteren Mann setzen als dieser aufstand und ihnen sagten, das sie jetzt aber erst einmal mit kommen sollten und gemeinsam mit ihm was zu essen. Denn mit einen knurrenden Magen könnte er nicht richtig denken. Harry und Hermine schauten sich an und beide mussten nun auch leicht grinsen und gingen mit Lee rüber ins Haupthaus, wo Mr. Chang seinen Angestellten mitteilte, das sie nun gemeinsam essen wollten. Hermine entschuldigte sich, denn sie wollte sich vor dem Essen, noch ein wenig frisch machen und so ging Harry erst einmal alleine mit Lee in die Bibliothek, um auf Hermine und das Essen zu warten.

Während Hermine sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmer machte, gingen ihr einige Wörter aus den Briefen einfach nicht auf dem Kopf, wieder übermannte sie eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Zorn. Langsam röteten sich ihre Augen und noch während sie auf der Treppe in den ersten Stock war, rollten ihr einige Tränen über ihre Wangen. Automatisch kreisten ihre Gedanken, bei ihren toten Eltern und warum das alles einfach nur geschehen musste. Als Hermine oben in Ihren Zimmer angekommen schaute sie sich im Spiegel an und dieser sprach:

„Hermine was ist los, warum bist du so unglücklich? Jetzt hast du doch deinen Harry wieder gefunden, also warum dieses Gesicht?"

Hermine schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und drehte sich um. Sie zog ihre Sachen aus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Dusche. Dort angekommen, stellte sie sich eine angenehme Temperatur ein und stellte sich in den Wasserstrahl. Langsam floss das Wasser über ihren Kopf, dann über ihr Gesicht und den Schultern, bis es sich langsam den Weg über ihren gesamten Körper suchte. So blieb sie eine ganze zeitlang einfach nur unter der Dusche stehen und lies das Wasser über ihren Körper fließen. Erst als Hermine langsam merkte das Ihre Haut schon ganz runzelig geworden war von dem Wasser, stellte sie das Wasser ab und griff sich ein Handtuch um aus der Dusche zu steigen. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, zog sie sich einen Morgenmantel über und ging zu Ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie nahm sich eine schwarze Jeans, sowie einen roten Pulli aus dem Schrank und zog die Sachen an. Dazu zog sie sich ein paar Hausschlappen an, die sie von Mr. Chang bekommen hatte und schaute sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Das Problem war nur das, ihr Spiegelbild wohl immer noch beleidigt war, das Hermine vorhin nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte, so das es sich einfach zur Seite drehte als Hermine in den Spiegel schaute.

„Eh, was soll das? Ich muß dir nicht immer antworten, du bist mein Spiegelbild, also hopp. Ich will mich sehen, wie das aussieht, ich will wissen ob ich so unter Menschen gehen kann."

„Ah, Madam spricht doch noch mit mir. Na gut, dreh ich mich halt wieder um. Ich kann dir aber auch sagen wie du aussiehst."

„So und wie sehe ich deiner Meinung nach aus? Ach, wenn ich heute nicht ganz so wild auf deine Meinung bin."

„Sehr wohl Madam", knurrte der Spiegel zurück.

„Die Kombination der Hose und des Pullis passen zusammen auch wenn du mal wieder alles versteckst, was du zu bieten hast."

„Also hör mal, das ist doch wohl meine Sache und außerdem bin ich nicht in der Stimmung, das ich irgend jemanden etwas von mir zeigen wollte."

„Ja, ist ja schon gut! Man sind wir heute mal wieder geladen… Die Hausschule sind ganz ok, solange du nicht noch das Haus verlassen möchtest. Dein Gesicht ist auch wieder ganz ok, könnte aber einwenig Farbe gebrauchen. Du bist recht blass."

„Danke schön, was sollte ich nur ohne mein Spiegelbild machen und ja ich werde erst einmal im Haus bleiben. Die Hausschuhe sind bequem und ich kann sehr gut damit laufen."

Hermine drehte sich langsam vom Spiegel weg und ging wieder in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Also, was mach hier eigentlich. Jetzt streite ich mich schon mit meinem eigenem Spiegelbild. Ich glaub es ja nicht mehr", sagte Hermine leise zu sich selber.

Im Badezimmer angekommen, begrüßte Sie ihr Spiegelbild wieder und ohne einen Kommentar Schminkte sich Hermine einwenig die Tränenringe unter dem Augen weg und half ihren Wangen zu einen wenig rosa. Als sie fertig war machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu Harry und Mr. Chang.

‚Ich glaube, ich war etwas lange weg gewesen', dachte sich Hermine als sie die Treppe nach unten ging.

Eine Hausangestellte erwartete sie bereit unten und führte Hermine dankend zu Harry und Mr. Chang in den Speisesaal des Hauses. Harry und Mr.Chang saßen bereit am Speisetisch und unterhielten sich. Als Sie Hermine sahen standen beide auf und Harry sagte:

„Hermine mein Schatz, da bist du ja. Wir haben mit dem Essen gewartet auf dich. Ich wollte gerade nach dir schauen, wann du kommst."

„Entschuldigung! Ich habe unter der Dusche, einfach die Zeit vergessen."

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm Hermine. Auf schöne Frauen lohnt es sich immer zu warten. Das Essen wird sofort gebracht."

„Lee. Man merkt, das sie ein Mann der alten Schule sind. Mir ist es eigentlich schon peinlich das es solange gedauert hat und sie schmeicheln mir."

„Das ist kein schmeicheln liebe Hermine, das ist nur die Wahrheit", antworte Mr.Chang und bot ihr einen Platz am Speisetisch an, den Hermine dankend annahm.

Nachdem das Essen von den Angestellten in den Raum gebracht wurde, schlugen alle drei erst einmal tüchtig zu und selbst Hermine hatte einen Bärenhunger. Was man ja eigentlich gar nicht so von ihr kannte. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens beim Essen, hatte Hermine einfach keine Ruhe mehr und so sprudelte es förmlich aus ihr heraus.

„Lee? Haben sie eigentlich keine Hauselfen hier bei sich. Ich meine, weil ich immer nur Menschen sehe, die uns behilfreich sind und auch das Essen bringen."

„Hermine, bitte nicht schon wieder", war nun ein leichtes stöhnen von Harry zu hören.

„Was denn? Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder schlimmes gesagt, Harry? Was ist denn so schlimm an der frage, ob Lee Hauselfen hat oder nicht?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte antwortete aber schon Mr. Chang und Harry stellte seine Antwort erst einmal hinten an. Denn er war auch recht gespannt, was Lee sagen würde.

„Liebe Hermine. Sicher gibt es hier und da, auch schon mal den ein oder anderen Hauself hier bei uns aber sie sind so geschickt, das man sie wahrscheinlich nie bemerken wird. Mir ist von Professor Dumbledore bekannt, was deine Meinung gegenüber von Hauselfen ist oder besser während deiner Schulzeit war."

„So, so von Professor Dumbledore kennen sie meine Einstellung ! Ich hätte nie gedacht, das der Professor, so gerne über andere redet. So so"

„Nun Hermine, Albus erklärte mir zu seiner Zeit. Was du alles Geschafft hattest, während deiner Schulzeit und ich war sehr beeindruckt aber ich konnte nicht glaube, das es gar nichts an Ihnen gibt, was nicht so perfekt war oder was vielleicht doch einen kleinen Ausrutscher zulassen würde. Ja und das einzigste, was Albus damals in den Kopf kam, das war die Geschichte mit den Hauselfen. Also kannst du ihn keinen Vorwurf machen, das er es mir erzählte."

Harry hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund gehalten, das er sich sonst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte vor lachen, als er Hermines Gesicht sehen konnte, das nun deutlich an Farbe zugenommen hatte.

„Ja, wenn das so ist Lee. Dann kann ich verstehen, das dies erwähnte", stammelte Hermine nun vor sich hin und wurde dann, puderrot.

„Ist doch schon wieder in Ordnung Hermine. Aber um noch einmal auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen. Die Elfen, die hier im Haus sind, die sind alle samt freiwillig bei uns und man würde sie zu tiefst kränken, wenn man ihnen Geld für ihre Arbeit geben würde. Es gab mal einen Elf der fast Blind geworden war und wir sagten ihm er solle doch ein wenig kürzer treten. Das bereue ich noch heute."

„Aber warum dem Lee. Es war doch nur eine Höflichkeit von ihnen?"

„Nun Hermine, das habe ich nur auch so gedacht aber der Elf hatte es aufgefasst, als ob ich gesagt hätte, das man ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen könnte wegen seinen Augen und das man ihn nur mit durchziehen würde. Nun, das wollte er natürlich nicht und so war er eines Tages wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Was war geschehen", wollte nun Harry wissen?

„Er ist vier Tage später gefunden worden. Er hatte sich am See hinterm Haus selber ein Grab errichtet und dort war er dann geblieben. Bis er gestorben war."

„Das ist ja schrecklich", rief Hermine !

„Das ist wohl wahr und ich werde es wohl auch nie vergessen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, das auch er nie vergessen wird. Ihr beiden kennt doch sicherlich, die kleine Bank oben am See?"

„Ja, dort war ich schon ein paar Mal mit Hermine", antwortete Harry.

„Ein Stück unterhalb der Bank ist, ein kleiner Steingarten angelegt, Dieser Steingarten macht den Anschein als ob vollkommen fließend in den See übergehen würde."

„Das habe ich gesehen. Es ist wunderschön. Ich finde diesen Platz, eigentlich den schönsten im ganzen Garten", sprach wieder Hermine und Harry nickte.

„Das ist wohl wahr und wenn man einmal genau von oben auf den Steg schaut der in den See zuragen scheint, dann kann man einen kleinen Elf aus Steinen erkennen und ich habe order gegeben, das dies nie verändert werden darf. Genau wie ich den Elfen gesagt habe, das jeder Elf diesen Platz besuchen kann, so oft sie möchten und wann sie möchten."

Lee´ s Stimme schien leicht ins Schwingen zu geraten.

„Dieser Ort soll ein Ewiger Ort der Erinnerung sein und auch für immer bleiben."

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen Lee und ich gehe mal davon aus das Hermine es genauso versteht. Nicht war Hermine?"

„Ja, Harry. Ich verstehe das und ich finde es sehr gut, das Lee den Elfen einen Ort zum trauern und gedenken geschaffen hat. Das ist eine sehr freundliche Geste gegenüber den Elfen."

Alle schwiegen einen Augenblick. Dann klatschte Lee einmal kurz in seine Hände und Sekunden später stand ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und drei Tassen auf den Tisch vor ihnen. Lee schenkte jedem eine Tasse ein sprach dann wieder zu Hermine und Harry.

„Während wir nun eine Tasse Tee trinken könnt Ihr mir erzählen, was euch eure Freunde alles geschrieben haben, wie sich die Lage in England verändert hat und was wir uns einrichten sollten."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und fing sie an zu berichten.

„Meine Arbeitskollegen haben mir berichtet, das in ganz England immer wieder verschiedene Anschläge verübt wurden. Unter den Opfern waren gleichermaßen Muggel als auch Zauberer und Hexen. Die Muggel melden in Ihren Nachrichten, das diese Anschläge wohl von verschiedene Terroristengruppen begangen wurden und das sich wohl einige dieser Gruppen zusammen geschlossen haben müssen."

„Das ist ja schrecklich. Kennt man einige Ziele der Anschläge", fragte Mr. Chang.

„Ja! Und das zeigt uns, das es keine Terroristen im eigentlichen sinn sein können. Im südlichen ende von London würde ein allein stehendes Haus fast vollkommen zerstört und es gab dabei zwei Opfer. Beide Opfer waren Magisch und für Muggel Terroristen wären die Beiden bestimmt kein Ziel gewesen."

„Kannten wir diese Magischen Menschen", wollte nun Harry wissen?

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, es war ein altes Ehepaar ohne Verwandte. Aber beide hatte früher einmal für Zauberministerium gearbeitet. So wie mir Mr. Weasley geschrieben hatte, waren sie wohl schon vor seiner Zeit in Rente gegangen. Nur der letzte Fall an dem der Mann gearbeitet hatte, war wohl eine Abmahnung wegen unerlaubter Zauberei in der Öffentlichkeit."

Harry und Mr. Chang schauten sich verwundert an und bevor einer der beiden weiter fragen konnte, fing Hermine schon wieder an zu reden.

„Die Abmahnung war an niemand anderes gerichtet als an einen Tom Riddle!"

„Voldemort! Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein. Nur er würde an einen alten wehrlosen Mann Rache nehmen. Egal wie lange es hehr wäre und egal wie Bagatell diese Sache gewesen war. Ich habe diesen Mann nun schon so oft in seine Schranken verwiesen und immer wieder ist es das selbe, die pure Lust am töten."

„Es ist aber doch nicht deine Schuld! Er war bis jetzt einfach nur immer zu Feige sich dir bis zum Ende zu stellen. Immer wieder könnte er Fliehen und andere mussten unschuldig wegen ihn sterben. Ich verstehe nur nicht wie er immer wieder neue Leute findet die ihm freiwillig folgen und glauben für eine gute Sache einzutreten."

Hermine schüttelte Ihren Kopf als sie dies sagte und ihre Hand ging Hilfe suchend in die Richtung von Harry. Dieses nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie gut fest um ihr zu zeigen das er da ist um Sie zu beschützen.

„Was ist das nur für ein böses Wesen, das diesen Mann lenkt. Ich meine sicher auch hier zu lange gibt es die ein oder anderen Bösen Mächte aber Voldemort hat hier bestimmt nicht viele Anhänger die für ihn eintreten würden. Wenn es überhaupt bei uns im Land Leute geben wird die ihn kennen und die zu ihn halten. Ich kann mir das eigentlich nicht vorstellen."

Bei diesen Worten schaute Mr. Chang immer wieder zu seinen beiden Freunden, Harry und Hermine. Die beiden hatte sich immer noch an die Händen festgehalten, als Hermine spürte wie Harrys Puls anfing zu rasen und dann sprach er zu Mr. Chang.

„Lee, mein Freund glaube mir, mam kann den Leuten leider immer nur vor den Köpfen schauen, was sich im inneren Abspielt, das erfährt man leider meisten immer erst, wenn es bereits zu spät ist um zu Reagieren. Ich habe in der Zeit seit meinen ersten Kontakt mit Tom, ich meine Voldemort hatte, schon mehr Leute kennen gelehrt, die ein falsches Spiel gespielt haben als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Da waren Leute, den hättest du ohne darüber nachzudenken, die wichtigsten und Geheimsten Sachen anvertraut. Denn genau bei diesen Leute hättest du es nie erwartet, denn Sie haben ja mit dir, vielleicht immer wieder Karten oder Quiddisch gespielt oder sie haben dir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen und dann haben Sie, dir diesen Wunsch auch noch erfüllt. Aber genau das ist, was Voldemort schon immer konnte. Er hat vielleicht deinen besten Freund seinen Willen aufgezwungen und das meistens dann sogar noch, ohne das diese es selber wussten. Du warst und bist nirgendwo richtig sicher vor Tom oder seinen Gefolge."

Mr. Chang schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und wusste erst mal nicht, was er Harry darauf sagen sollte. Er hatte gespürt, wie immer mehr Hass in der Stimme von Harry, sich breit machte und Harry immer mehr Abscheu gegen Voldemort zeigte.

Eine zeitlang sagte niemand auch nur ein Wort, bis Harry wieder zu Hermine schaute und fragte was sie noch von den Anschlagen berichtet bekommen hatte. Hermine nickte und überlegte kurz bevor sie wieder anfing weiter über Ihre Informationen zu berichten, die sie aus England erhalten hatte.

„Also mir wurde gesagt ich solle lieber bleiben wo ich jetzt wäre, in England und vor allem in London wäre es einfach zu gefährlich als Hexe die von Muggel abstammt, sprich für alle Zauberer und Hexen die nicht rein Magische Eltern haben. Mitten in London, in der U-Bahn Station wo der Tee Laden von (?) ist. Dort konnte die Leute vom Ministerium im letzten Moment eine Bombe neben dem Kamin finden und entschärfen. Das ist eigentlich der Ort, im Londoner U-Bahnnetz, von wo am besten ins öffentliche Flohnetzwerk kommt, wenn man schnell per Kamin reisen möchte und nicht selbst einen Kamin besitz oder der zu weit weg ist um ihn zu benutzen. Man sollte sich mal lieber nicht vorstellen, was für eine Katastrophe, eine Explosion in der U-Bahnstation angerichtet hätte. Ich selber habe bis jetzt immer sehr gerne diesen Tee Laden besucht und ich habe auch schon oft, von dort aus das Flohnetzwerk benutzt um nach hause oder zu anderen Orten zu gelangen. Wenn ich mir das nur vorstelle, dann läuft mir ein Gruselschauer über meinen ganzen Körper."

„Ja, das wäre bestimmt sehr schlimm geworden. Ich kenne diesen Laden auch. Sind denn die Sicherheitsmassnahmen erweitert worden", wollte Harry nun wissen?

„Sicher aber das hat Voldemort und seine Todesser nicht davon abgehalten woanders zuzuschlagen. Einige Cafes in und um London, wo man wusste, das sich dort Muggel und Magische gleichermaßen trafen, wurde mit Sprengflüchen und anderen schwer beschädigt oder gar vollkommen zerstört. Die genauen Zahlen der Opfer erhöht sich zur Zeit wohl täglich und wenn es keiner schafft, bald wieder für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgen. Dann wird es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Todesser und Voldemort, die Macht erst in der Zauberwelt und dann vielleicht sogar in der Muggelwelt an sich reißen werden."

„Hermine! Dazu wird es nie kommen, das schwöre ich dir und das werde ich dir auch beweisen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tun werde."

„Nein Harry! Das wirst nicht du tun, sondern wir werden das alle gemeinsam tun und Voldemort endgültig vernichten. In England wächst der Widerstand, gegen den dunklen Lord. Zauberer und Hexen die sich bis jetzt immer aus der Sachen raushalten wollten, haben sich gemeldet und bieten dem Ministerium ihre Hilfe gegen Voldemort an. Sie sind bereit alles zu geben, denn Sie wissen genau das, wenn Voldemort an die macht kommt, dann geht es ihnen allen garantiert viel schlechter als jetzt und das will keiner. Die meisten Magischen Leute, die einmal für den dunklen Lord waren, können sich schon lange nicht mehr mit den Zielen vom dunklen Lord vereinbaren. Prof. Dumbledore wurde offiziell die Leitung für den Widerstand gegen Lord Voldemort vom Ministerium beauftragt. Der Zauberminister hat wohl alle seine Befugnisse an den Professor übergeben."

„Das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Das Ministerium zieht mal wieder Ihren Schwanz ein und wenn alles vorbei ist, kommen Sie aus Ihren Versteck und behaupten, das ohne Sie ja möglich gewesen wäre", sprach Harry und schüttelte angewidert seinen Kopf.

„Ist in England das Zauberministerium wirklich so schlecht", wollte Mr. Chang von den beiden wissen?

„Nein nicht immer. Vieles hat sich in den letzten Jahren auch zu guten verbessert aber was die Feigheit angeht, da hat Harry recht, auch wenn es nicht auf jedem vom Ministerium zutrifft. Einige die dort arbeiten, würden sehr wohl was tun, nur immer wenn sie versuchen etwas zu starten, wurden sie bis jetzt, immer wieder von anderen Angestellten der oberen Etagen gestoppt und zurück gepfiffen. Die größte Angst haben sie davor, das die versuchte Sache misslingt und das dann ein noch schlechteres Bild vom Zauberministerium in der Öffentlichkeit herrscht, als es jetzt schon ohnehin ist. Ich selber musste auch schon das ein oder andere mal mit ansehen, wie Kollegen von mir, teilweise sehr energisch zurück gewiesen wurden vom Ministerium aber wie haben dann in unserer Gruppe darüber geredet, in wie fern es die Möglichkeiten gab, das Zauberministerium einfach zu umgehen. Wenn wir dann eine Lösung gefunden hatten, dann wurde die Idee auch umgesetzt. Wenn wir das nicht so gemacht hatte, dann wäre bis heute noch keine Annäherung zwischen der Zauberwelt und er Muggelwelt in England möglich gewesen. Inzwischen gibt Mitarbeiter in der Muggelregierung von England die, die Magische Welt kennen und schätzten gelehrt haben und bereit waren mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten. Durch diese Zusammenarbeit könnte auch schon das ein oder andere Problem schnell und unproblematisch gelöst werden."

„Ja ist ja schon gut Hermine! Das kommt leider davon das ich bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen wie zu Beispiel Mr. Weasley fast nur Stümper im Ministerium kennergelehrt habe. Aber auch ich habe neben den Briefen von Hermine, einige Besorgniserregende Mitteilungen von Freunden bekommen."

„Dann würde ich sagen Harry, das du uns als nächstes berichtet, wenn Hermine nicht noch etwas wichtiges vergessen haben sollte."

Hermine und Harry nickten und Mr. Chang sprach weiter.

„Möchte noch einer von euch beiden etwas Tee? Also ich muß ehrlich sagen, ich glaube ich bräuchte jetzt doch erst einmal etwas stärkeres als Tee. Ich werde mir wohl einen Reiswein genehmigen. Möchte von euch auch mal einer einen kosten? Oder möchte ihr etwas anderes Trinken oder vielleicht Essen?"

„Danke Lee, ich glaube ich werde auch einmal einen Reiswein probieren, den kann ich nach diesen ganzen Erzählungen bestimmt gut gebrauchen."

„Ich hätte gerne auch einen Reiswein, bitte", sprach Hermine und schaute in zwei erstaunte Gesichter.

„Was denn? Glaubt ihr etwa, nur weil ich eine Frau bin, bin ich nicht in der Lage, so einen Reiswein zu vertragen? Hallo , ich war auf einer Muggel Uni und habe auch in einen Cafe gearbeitet. Ich würdet euch wundern was ich so vertragen kann."

„Nein, das würden wir uns nie wagen, zu denken. Nur weil du eine Frau bist aber wir dachen, das dir etwas leichteres doch wohl lieber wäre."

„Oh, Harry! Warte mal eine Zeit ab. Dann wird du feststellen, das ich in der letzten Zeit auch einiges erlebt und durchgemacht haben. Ich bin seit früher doch um einiges Erfahrener geworden. Warte nur mal ab."

„Harry ich glaube du solltest jetzt doch lieber vorsichtiger werden, mit dem was du sagst. Ich kenne diesen Blick nur all zu gut von Meyling. Wenn Sie diesen Blick in Ihren süßen Augen hatte, dann war es Zeit zu schweigen oder besser ich einfach nur zuzustimmen, ansonsten folgte meistens ein Donnerwetter. Ich gehe und hole den Reiswein aus dem Keller und du Harry möchte ich bitten, aus dem Schrank in der Bibliothek, für uns drei Gläser zu holen oder hol lieber vier, ich glaube Meister Sunju wird uns bald noch besuchen."

Hermine fing leicht an zu lachen und musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Lee musste wohl schon mal ein sehr schweres Donnerwetter von Meyling erlebt haben, wenn er so vorsichtig wurde. Harry stimmte Lee zu und machte sich auf einige Gläser aus der Bibliothek zu holen. Nachdem beide Männer den Raum verlassen hatten, war Hermine vollkommen alleine im Raum. Hermine wäre keine Frau gewesen, wenn diesen Moment nicht genutzt hatte. Vorsichtig schaute Hermine auf den Briefstapel von Harry Briefen. Die meisten waren wohl von Hermine selber aber es waren auch andere darunter. So erkannte sie Briefe von Sirius oder von Prof. Dumbledore, Ron, Molly aber es waren auch einige Briefe darunter mit dehnen konnte sie überhabt nicht anfangen. Diese Handschriften oder Namen sagten ihr nichts. Dann war du wohl noch ein scheinbar sehr wichtiger Brief von Gringotts der Zauberbank in London aber den hatte Harry wohl noch nicht geöffnet. Hermine lehnte sich wieder zurück und dachte an ihre gemeinsamen Freunde die in England waren. Sie hoffte das es Ihnen allen gut ginge und das sie nicht in Gefahr kamen. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Ginny, Ron und den anderen Weasleys aber auch bei Prof. Dumbledore und ihren Arbeitskollegen. Leise öffnete sich die Tür den Raumes und Harry kam mit den Gläsern zurück. Nachdem er Sie auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte, schaute er Hermine fragend an.

„Worüber denkst du gerade nach Hermine?"

„Ach, an alles oder auch nichts. An unsere gemeinsamen Freunde und an meine Arbeitskollegen. Ich hoffe, das es allen gut geht und das sie nicht in Gefahr sind."

„Ja, das kann ich sehr gut verstehen Hermine."

„Was ist mit dir oder besser gesagt was ist mit deinen Freunden? Ich meine die ich vielleicht noch nicht kenne?"

Harry schaute Hermine ins Gesicht und dieses würde leicht rot.

„Die hast auf meine Briefe geschaut, stimmst?"

„Nein, ich doch nicht. Das würde ich doch nie tun. Das gehört sich doch nicht", schnaubte Hermine und noch ein wenig mehr rot."

„Hermine!"

„Ja, vielleicht habe ich mal auf den ein oder anderen Umschlag, ganz zufällig einen Namen gesehen. Aber das war dann bestimmt nicht mit Absicht Harry."

„Bestimmt nicht Hermine. So etwas würde ich bestimmt auch nie von dir denken."

„Sag ich doch. Also hast du da den ein oder die andere Person um die du dir Sorgen machen würdest?"

Harry dachte kurz nach und man konnte erkennen, das er versuchte, auch wirklich nichts zu vergessen.

„Er gibt da sicherlich die ein oder andere Person, um die ich mir sorgen machen könnte. Nur viele von denen können sich bestimmt auch sehr gut ohne meine Hilfe, helfen. Alleine in Deutschland gibt es bestimmt einige aber von denen kann ich dir ein an der mal erzählen und sonst sind die meisten bestimmt schon bei Irgendwelchen Freunden in Sicherheit gekommen. Nur von einen habe ich einen sehr besorgnisreichen Brief bekommen, der mir einige Sorgen bereitet."

„Wer ist es Harry oder darfst du mir das nicht sagen."

„Doch, doch Hermine aber erst möchte ich, wenn es dir nicht ausmacht mir Sirius darüber sprechen. Ich will nicht das ich etwas falsches sagen und wir uns vollkommen umsonst Sorgen machen."

„Das kann ich verstehen Harry. Das ist bei mir auch nicht anders und…"

In diesen Moment ging wieder die Tür auf und Mr. Chang kam mit drei Flaschen in den Raum. Dieses Falschen waren, so schien es aus Ton und sie hatte alle eine sehr Bauchige Form. Jetzt erst merkte Hermine, das Harry gar keine Gläser geholt hatte, sondern kleine Schälchen aus sehr hübschen weißen Porzellan. Diese Schüsseln hatten alle einen dunkelblauen Rand und zwei blauen Drachen auf der Seite. Harry nahm Mr. Chang die Flaschen ab und stellte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Danach öffnete er eine und schenkte den drein je eine kleine Schüsselchen von den Reiswein ein. Hermine blicke in Ihre Schüssel und eine leicht gelbe Flüssigkeit war zu sehen. Durch diese gelbe Flüssigkeit war auf den Grund der Schüssel wieder dieses blaue Drache zu erkennen. Nur das er dieses mal ein sehr verschwommen Eindruck machte.

Nachdem Sie sich zum Wohl gewünscht hatten leerten Harry und Mr. Chang Ihre Schüsselchen in einen Zug aus. Hermine war nicht so mutig wie sie vorgab und nahm erst einmal einen kleinen Schluck von diesem Getränk. Schon im Mund konnte sie merken, wie sich ein sehr starken und immer heißer werdender Geschmack ausbreitete. Nachdem Sie dann geschluckt hatte, konnte sie jeden Zentimeter nachvollziehen den der Alkohol in Ihren Körper nahm. Ein heißer Schauer lief ihr über Ihren kompletten Körper und bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnte, hielt ihr Harry ein Glas mit Wasser hin. Was sie auch sofort nahm und in einem Zug leerte.

Nachdem leeren des Glases stellte sich bei Hermine eine wohlige Entspannung ein und Sie holte erst einmal kräftig Luft.

„Na, Hermine? Ist doch wohl nicht das selbe wie so ein leichter Englischer Likör?"

„Ha, ha! Das war nur im ersten Moment, etwas stärker."

„Etwas? Ja, Hermine? Na, dann können wir ja noch eine oder", fragte Harry eigentlich mehr im Scherz?

Hermine wollte den Männer und sich wohl keine Schwäche zeigen und so sagte sie ohne über die erneuten folgen nachzudenken.

„Aber sicher Harry! Ich dachte du hättest uns bereit nach geschenkt? Nicht das wir hier auf einmal auf den trockenen sitzen, dann wärst du aber schuld."

Harry schaute kurz zu Mr. Chang und dann schenkte er auch Hermine eine neue volle Schüssel ein. Hermine wollte gerade nach dieser greifen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Mr. Chang bad herein und ein Angestellter von ihm kam durch die Tür, um mit zuteilen das der Heiler Meister Sunju auf den Weg zu ihnen sei. Mr. Chang bat darum in gleich nach seiner Ankunft, herein zu geleiten. Der Angestellte nickte und zog sich wieder zurück. Dann bad Mr. Chang, das doch Harry berichten sollte, was er neues aus England erfahren hatte.

Harry stimmte zu und er griff sich einige seiner Briefe vom Tisch um in diesen nach bestimmten ansetzen zu suchen.

„Ein guter Freund von mir und Sirius, der an der Englischen Küste lebt, hatte mir geschrieben und in seinen Brief merkwürdige Dinge berichtet. Es war schon früher dazu gekommen aber in der letzten Zeit scheinen sich direkt unter den Klippen, bei ihm, immer wieder irgendwelche Leute zu treffen und Besprechungen abzuhalten. Man konnte dann immer wieder einen sehr starken grünen Lichtschein aus dieser Richtung feststellen. Unser Freund berichtet weiter, das er einmal am Tage bei dieser Stelle unter den Klippen gewesen war und dort hat er dann einige große Blutlachen entdeckt, die gerade anfingen, von der bevorstehenden Flut, weg gespült zu werden."

„Todesser", wollte Hermine wissen?

„Es macht zumindest den Anschein und Ihre Treffen werden immer mehr und Sie dauern auch immer länger in der letzten Zeit. So schrieb uns unser Freund."

Hermine grauste es und sie nahm sich Ihre Schüssel mit den Reiswein, um diese dann mit einen Schluck zu leeren. Bereitwillig füllte Harry ihr diese wieder mit Reiswein nach, nachdem Hermine ihm die Schüssel zuschob. Dann berichtete Harry noch von zwei weiteren Zwischenfällen die zwar recht kein und unscheinbar schienen aber ganz genau die Handschrift der Todesser oder Voldemorts widerspiegelten. Weiter berichteten andre, von einige Zwischenfälle in Frankreich, Italien und den Niederlanden. Aus Deutschland, Belgien und Spanien hatte er aber noch keinerlei Information zugeschickt bekommen. Langsam zeichneten sich immer stärker werdende Sorgenfalten im Gesicht von Lee ab. Immer wieder stand er auf, um einige Male im Raum auf und nieder zulaufen, bis er sich dann wieder setzte um, weiter den Schilderungen von Harry zu folgen. Dieser wollte gerade auf den nächsten Brief ein gehen als es wieder an der Tür klopfte und Meister Sunju herein kam. Mr. Chang stand auf und begrüßte seinen mittlerweile alten Freund, recht Herzlich und bat ihn dann an, sich doch bitte zu ihnen an den Tisch zu setzten.

Meister Sunju bedankte sich bei Mr. Chang und kam näher in den Raum um auch Harry und Hermine begrüßen zu können. Nachdem er dies gemacht hatte setzte er sich zu ihnen und Mr. Chang stellte ihn als erstes auch eine kleine Schüssel mit Reiswein hin. Nachdem Mr. Chang sich davon überzeugt hatte das auch alle noch etwas Reiswein hatten, stießen sie gemeinsam an. Nun begann Harry weiter über seine Freunde zu strechen und was sie ihm, in Ihnen Briefen über die Lage in Endland und Europa berichteten.

„Mein alter Freund Markus aus Deutschland hat mir geschrieben, das es bei ihm in der Gegend wohl noch relativ friedlich wäre aber das sich wohl doch die Gerüchte immer stärker vermehrten, die besagten das ein Krieg in der Magischen Welt, nicht mehr auszuschließen ist. Viele Zauberer und Hexen würde wohl nur noch aus Ihren Häusern kommen, wenn es unbedingt nötig wäre, wieder andre versorgen sich jetzt schon mit den nötigsten Zaubermitteln die sie gebrauchen können. Markus schrieb aber weiter, das es noch nicht zu irgend welchen Kampfhandlungen gekommen sei und das es in der Muggelwelt noch keinerlei Anzeichen für Unruhe oder Angst gibt."

„Das zeigt uns aber das sich nicht nur in England was tut sondern in ganz Europa, ein Gefühl der Angst zu spuren ist. Hast du sonnst noch etwas, was du in den Briefen erkennen konntest Harry", fragte Meister Sunju?

„Nur das was mir Professor Dumbledore und Sirius geschrieben hatten. Dumbledore schrieb, das er hofft, das es mir sobald wie möglich besser geht. Ich sollte aber auf gar keinen Fall zurück nach England kommen, wenn ich nicht wieder einhundert Prozent gesund und Fit wäre. Er schrieb weiter, das er hofft, das sie gemeinsam es schaffen würden, sich gegen den Lord zuwehren und das Sie wenn möglich ihn sogar schlagen können aber Prof. Dumbledore kennt auch die Prophezeiung von Voldemort und mir. Ich gehe davon aus das es ein kleiner aber immer noch hoffungsvoller Hilferuf an mich ist. Ich…"

Harry stoppte in seiner Erzählung. Man merkte das dieser Brief ihn sehr beschäftigte und mitnahm. Hermine legte Ihren Arm um Harry um ihn ein wenig Trost und Geborgenheit zu bieten. Nach einigen Minuten dann, ging es wieder und Harry bad Hermine sich wieder zu setzten, da er merkte das der Reiswein, Sie nicht ganz unbeeindruckt hatte.

„Sirius hatte mir nur Geschrieben, das er mich vermissen würde und das er hofft, das Hermine mir Helfen kann. Er hat dann noch einwenig durchblicken lassen, das er sich doch ernste Sorgen machte, über die Dinge die zur Zeit in England vor sich gingen."

„Danke Harry! Auch ich habe den ein oder andern Brief aus England erhalten. Zum einen von Meyling aber auch von Hagrid, Sirius und Albus. Meyling fühlt sich sehr wohl in England und bei Hagrid, auch wenn sie ihn und wieder Heimweh hat aber das schrieb Sie, dann würde sie sich ganz doll an Hagrid ankuscheln, dann ging es ihr schnell wieder besser. In ein paar Monaten wollte sie mich, dann wieder mit Hagrid besuchen kommen. In den letzten Briefen schrieb Sie dann immer wieder, das Sie sich Sorgen machen würde, um Hagrid. Er müsste nun doch recht viel für Albus reisen und Sie hätte jedes Mal Angst bis er wieder zurück käme. Die andren im Schloss würden Sie zwar immer aufbauen aber Sie merkte wohl, das sich diese, auch immer unsicherer werden."

„Hagrid ist bestimmt wieder zu den Riesen unterwegs oder zu anderen Gruppe, um diese zu bitten Prof. Dumbledore, zu unterstützen im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Lee glaube mir und Hermine, wir kennen Hagrid sehr gut und bis jetzt konnte er sich immer wehren, wenn ihn jemand etwas wollte. Er wird sicher wieder zu Meyling zurück kommen und Sie beschützen wenn das nötig ist."

„Danke Harry, das glaube ich euch gerne, ich habe ihn ja auch kennen gelernt, sonst hätte ich nie zugelassen, das Meyling mit ihm reist. Hagrid hat mir auch ein paar Briefe zugesandt, auch wenn ich ihn demnächst doch mal bitte wollte, ob er nicht wieder Eulen verwenden kann. So wie alle anderen auch oder zu mindesten fast alle andren."

„Warum? Wie oder durch was bekommst du die Briefe von Hagrid", wollte Harry wissen.

„Geier! Oder so etwas sind das. Es war auch schon einmal ein Tier dabei, das konnte ich gar nicht deuten, das war mir einfach umbekannt. Nur weiß ich das dieses Tier Krallen hatte, für die Granit so weich ist wie Pudding."

„Das ist Hagrid! Wie leibt und lebt. Nimm es ihm nicht über aber er findet diese Tiere einfach nur schön und süß. Gefährlich sind diese für ihn alle nicht. Wir können nur von Glück sprechen, das er uns noch keinen Drachen als Postbote gesandt hat Lee."

„Harry du machst du wohl Witze, oder?"

Doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und Mr. Chang, sowie Meister Sunju wussten nicht mehr was sie sagen sollten. Wenn sie nicht genau wüssten, das Harry Sie in dieser Sachen nicht anlügen würde, dann hätten Sie bestimmt gedacht Harry erlaubt sich mit Ihnen nur einen kleinen Scherz. Aber Harry war so ernst geblieben, das sie einfach nicht wussten, was Sie sagen sollten und nahmen einfach als gegeben hin.

„Es wird wohl so sein Harry! Wenn du das sagst, dann glaube ich dir natürlich. Um wieder zu den Briefen zu kommen. Hagrid hatte mir auch geschrieben, das er sich große Sorgen über die Sicherheit von Meyling mache und das es ihm eigentlich zur Zeit lieber wäre, wenn Sie zurück nach Hause kommen würde aber Sie wollte unbedingt bei ihm bleiben und er konnte ihr das auch nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Dumbledore hatte ihm wohl auch noch gesagt, das der Professor mit auf Meyling aufpassen würde, vor allem wenn er für Hogwarts unterwegs sein sollte."

„Wenn der Professor das gesagt hat, dann stimmt das auch bestimmt Lee. Also mach dir keine all zu große sorgen um Meyling. Hagrid und Dumbledore passen bestimmt gut auf sie auf. Was haben Sie denn noch von Sirius und Dumbledore erfahren", wollte Harry wissen?

„Harry ich glaube das besprechen wir besser morgen. Schau dir doch mal bitte Hermine an", antwortete Lee und deutete auf eine schlafende Hermine, die sich in einer Ecke des Sofas zusammen gekauert hatte.

Harry schaute dem Augen von Mr. Chang folgend, langsam in Richtung Hermine. Ein leichtes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Harry Gesicht ab und er schaute wieder zu Lee und Meister Sunju bevor er sprach.

„Ja, ich glaube du hast Recht Lee. Vielleicht was es doch eine kleine Schale Reiswein zuviel, für Sie heute Abend. Ich glaube ich werde sie hoch auf Ihr Zimmer bringen und dann auch schlafen gehen. Es ist doch Recht spät geworden. Ich glaube auch wir sollten morgen nach dem Frühstück weiter reden, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen."

„Brauchst du Hilfe mit Ihr oder schaffst du es alleine Harry?"

„Danke Lee. Hermine schaffe ich glaube ich noch alleine zu tragen und wenn Sie doch schwerer sein sollte als Sie aussieht, dann gibt es doch immer noch den Schwebezauber, oder?"

Mr. Chang nickte und Harry ging zu Hermine rüber zum Sofa. Vorsichtig nahm er Hermine auf den Arm und kaum hatte er Sie hochgehoben, kuschelte Sie sich an Harry Brust. Vorsichtig drehte sich Harry um und verabschiedete sich bei Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju bevor er mit Hermine auf dem Arm das Zimmer verließ. Vorsichtig machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Treppe und er merkte wie Hermine sich immer fester an in kuschelte und das ob wohl Sie tief und fest am schlafen war. Als er oben mit Hermine angekommen war, öffnete er vorsichtig mit seinen Ellenbogen die Tür zu ihren Zimmer und trat mit ihr ein. Zum Glück war das Licht im Zimmer so verzaubert worden, das ein nicht zu helles und dezentes Licht erstrahlte als Sie eintraten.

Harry schloss nachdem er mit Hermine in ihr Zimmer gegangen war wieder die Tür, diesmal mit einen leichten Tritt seines Fußes. Er brachte Hermine hinüber zum Bett und versuchte Sie vorsichtig abzulegen, wa ihm aber nicht so richtig gelingen wollte, da sich Hermine immer noch an seinen Hals festhielt. Nach einigen hin und her, schaffe es Harry dann doch Hermines Arme über seinen Kopf zu schieben, so das er wieder frei war. Vorsichtig stand er auf an begab sich an das Fußende des Bettes, wo er Hermine vorsichtig Ihre Hausschule auszog. Danach machte sich Harry auf die Vorhänge im Zimmer zuzuziehen so das Hermine morgen nicht die Sonne im Bett blenden würde und sie so gut ausschlafen könnte. Bevor Harry die Vorhänge richtig schloss schaute er noch ein paar Minuten, so glaube er in die Nacht hinaus. Danach schloss er die Vorhänge und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Er schaute noch einmal bei Hermine am Bett und bemerkte das, Sie über Ihren T-Shirt auch noch eine Strickjacke an hatte.

Harry überlege einwenig und entschloss sich dann ihr diese auszuziehen und sie dann zuzudecken. Es ist ja schließlich nichts dabei, sie hätte ja immer noch etwas an. Als erstes zog er Hermine vorsichtig Ihre kleine Söckchen aus die sie noch anhatte und dann setzte er sich vorsichtig wieder neben Hermine in ihr Bett. Harry versuchte sie möglichst ohne das Sie wach würde, einwenig aufzusetzen damit er ihr die Strickjacke ausziehen könnte. Nachdem er dies geschafft hatte öffnete er vorsichtig die Knöpfe der Strickjacke, bevor er ihr den ersten Arm aus der Jacke nahm. Um den anderen Arm auch aus der Strickjacke zu befreuen, legte er Hermines linken Arm wieder um seinen Hals. Doch als er dies gemacht hatte konnte er gerade noch die Strickjacke vom zweiten Arm befreien, als Hermine sich wieder an Harry ankuschelte und ihn zwang, samt ihr wieder rücklings im Bett zu landen. Harry hatte in diesen Moment keinerlei Möglichkeiten mehr sich von ihr zu befreien und blieb er neben Hermine liegen. Vorsichtig zog er seine Schuhe mit den Füßen aus und versuchte es sich neben Hermine gemütlich zu machen. Mit einer Hand konnte er noch die Bettdecke erreichen und legte sie über Hermine und sich. Eigentlich wollte er später wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gehen aber auch er war nach einigen Minuten fest und tief eingeschlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So das war mein 25 Kapitel !_

_Na wenn das nichts ist und dann habe ich jetzt auch bemerkt, das ich mit diesem Kapitel, sogar noch etwas geschafft habe. Meine Geschichte hat nun über 100000 Wörter und alle sind von mir, das kann ich kaum glauben. Meine erste Geschichte und dann diese Größe, ich bin richtig stolz auf mich. So das musste ich einfach mal loswerden. Ich wünsche euch auch weiterhin viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte. Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

R/A:

**Silvertrust :**  
endlich ist er wieder da und auch etwas geschwächt und kein sofortiger superheld gefällt mir  
bin gespannt was voldi alles kaputt gemacht hat in good old england in den letzten monate  
schön das du weiter schreibst,

_Danke!_

_Ich danke dir und allen anderen für die Geduld aber es soll nicht immer so sein, wie man will. Ich hoffe dir hat dieses Kapitel gefallen und ich bekomme auch wieder einen schönen Kommentar von dir. ‚Good old england' wie du richtig erkannt hast, braucht wohl eine kleine Hilfestellung ! g Harry2004_

**Celina-HP:**

Hallo Harry. Endlich ist er wach . Mir kamen die Tränen als die beiden sich geküsst haben. Einfach nur süß die beiden. Das mit der Nachfolgegeschichte ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ich glaube auch das diese Geschichte sonst zu umfangreich werden würde. Schreib weiter so .

Alles Liebe Celina

_Ich bin mir noch nicht so Richtig sicher, wegen der nachfolge Geschichte. In einer Hinsicht wäre es besser, nur bei einer folge Geschichte bin in mir auch nicht Richtig sicher. Ich habe noch eine Geschichte online, sowie zwei im Kopf, dazu kommt noch die Geschichte die ich gerade am Übersetzten bin. Nun ich glaube ich werde diese Geschichte zu ende schreiben. Aber nur wenn ich weiterhin Unterstützung bekommen und die Leute meine Geschichte auch lesen möchten. Harry2004_

**Emily Ginn : **

sag mal du bist wirklich gemein..ich kann cliffhanger einfach nicht leiden...und das bei sonner richtig schoenen story...also wirklich...hoffe das ich bald weiterlesen kann..und dann noch nen kommie geben kann..  
MfG  
Emily Ginn

_Ja, ich weiß ! Der gemeine Harry2004 macht immer wieder neue Cliffhanger in seinen Kapitel aber gerade das ist doch, das schöne in diesen Geschichte. Man will immer mehr und mehr ! g Sorrrrrry ! und noch viel Spass beim lesen. Harry2004_

**Hermine Potter:**  
Tut mir leid, dass ich dich verwirrt habe, deshalb liefere ich dir hier schnell eine erklärung nach:  
Der Name beim letzten Review lässt sich dadurch erklären, dass ich meinen Nickname von Cho o o o zu Hermine Potter geändert habe. Am Anfang schrieb ich den alten noch in klammern dazu, da ich nicht wollte dass du oder die anderen FF-Schreiber denken ich habe aufgehöhrtz zu Reviewn aber wie du nun siehst laufe ich nur noch unter Hermine Potter.  
Und nun zu deinem Mega, super, genialen Kapitel.  
Du kannst dir ja denken warum es mir besonders gefallen hat, aber auch ansonsten war es einsame spitze total klasse geschrieben.  
Und nun um deine letzte Frage zu beantworten,ich wäre für die Fortsetzungsgeschichte.  
Liebe grüsse Hermine Potter

_Jetzt bin vollkommen im bilde hoffe ich aber wissen? g Ich glaube ich werde nun klar kommen. Ich danke dir auch für den Zuspruch mit der Fortsetzung Geschichte, nur weiß ich immer noch nicht, an welchen Punkt man diese Geschichte enden lassen könnte. Probleme immer wieder… Ich hoffe ich bekomme mal einen guten einfach oder einen guten Tipp. Bis dann Harry2004_

**Travin Stormkeep:**

cooles chapter wieder mal. schreib schnell weiter

_Hiermit bin ich hoffentlich deiner Bitte nachgekommen ! g Nur mit dem schnell habe ich zur Zeit meine Probleme. Sorry Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonym Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. An harryff04 yahoo . de aber bei E- Mails kann es leider einwenig länger dauern bis ich euch eine Antwort schreiben kann.

Sorry noch einmal wegen der langen Wartezeit aber ich hatte einfach eine Schreibblockade. Ich habe mich immer wieder hingesetzt und habe versucht was zu schreiben aber leider, war das alles nichts. Ich hoffe das es jetzt wieder einwenig besser geht. Also sollte es mal wieder länger dauern, nicht aufgeben, ich mache bestimmt weiter.

Ach, was mir noch einfällt. Bitte wundert euch nicht, falls ihr die Geschichte oder das ein oder andere Kapitel noch einmal leist. Das es etwas anders ist, als vielleicht beim ersten mal. Ich habe immer mal wieder das ein oder andere Kapitel überarbeitet. Wenn zum Beispiel mal gemoppert wurde oder schwere Fehler aufgetaucht waren. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel euer Harry2004.

Version 4


	26. Kapitel 26 Erinnerungen an vergangene Ze...

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_**Harry Potter and the boy him again Living**_

_Geschrieben von: Harry2004 _  
_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _  
_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _  
_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Nach diesem Kapitel folgen wie immer ein paar Kommentare zu euren Reviews von den davor online gestellten Kapiteln. So jetzt aber erst mal hier weiter mit dieser Geschichte._

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten _**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel Schmerzende Briefe aus der Ferne an. Hier ein kleiner Rückblick:_

**_Lee (Mr. Chang) hielt es für die Zeit, den beiden Harry und Hermine, ihre Briefe aus der Heimat zu geben, die in den Zeiten gekommen waren in denen sie im Todesschlaf waren. Sie brachen über die unterschiedlichen Berichte die Sie von Ihren Freunden oder Verwandten bekommen hatten. Dadurch stellte sich heraus, das sich die Lage in Ihrer Heimat England immer mehr zuspitze…._**

_**Und so geht es weiter…**_

_**Euer Harry2004 **_

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS!_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 26 – Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten**

Die Nacht war friedlich und ruhig. Leise bogen sich die Bäume leicht im Wind und nur wenige Wolken huschten schnell vorüber. Harry war tief und fest neben Hermine eingeschlafen, er konnte sich sogar ein Stückchen Decke von Hermine erobern. Hermine in des lag immer noch friedlich schlummernd in seinen Armen. So verstrich wieder eine Nacht im Land der Sonne.

Xxx

Als der neue Morgen graute, wachte Hermine recht früh auf, Sie hatte einen unheimlichen großen Durst und wollte was trinken. Als sie gerade linken Arm einwenig anders hinlegen wollte, merkte Sie das er auf was weichen lag, das sich auch noch langsam bewegte. Vor Schreck wäre Sie am liebsten aus dem Bett gesprungen aber Sie blieb ganz ruhig und öffnete vorsichtig Ihre Augen. Hermine lag einwenig auf der Seite und als sie Ihre Augen geöffnet hatte blickte sie in das schlafende Gesicht von Harry. Wieder durchströmte Sie ein kleiner Schock, als sie Harry erblickte.

‚Harry? Was um Himmelswillen macht Harry neben mir im Bett? Nicht das es mir nicht Recht wäre! Hermine schäm dich', dachte sich Hermine.

Vorsichtig versuchte sich Hermine aus dem Arm von Harry zu lösen, obwohl Sie am liebsten noch Stunden in diesen verbracht hatte. Nachdem Hermine sich ein Stück von Harry entfernt hatte kletterte Sie vorsichtig, so das, dass Bett möglichst ruhig blieb, rechts aus diesem. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sie, das Sie bis auf ihre Hausschuhe und Socken, sowie Ihrer Strickjacke noch vollkommen bekleidet war. Dies erklärte Hermine sich, im Verbindung, mit Ihrem dicken Brummschädel, als die Spätschäden des letzten Abends.

So vorsichtig und leise ihr er in diesem Zustand möglich war, machte sich Hermine auf, um das Bett in Richtung Bad. Als Sie auf der linken Seite des Bettes war schaute Hermine noch einmal zu Harry und sie dachte sich.

‚Lieber Himmel! Welch ein Glück ich doch habe, das ich diesen dort im Bett, meinen Freund den nennen darf. Harry sieht so friedlich und unschuldig in seinen dortigen Schlaf aus, so das man nie auf den Gedanken kommen sollte, welch ein Leid er schon alles erleben musste. Und was das Allerschlimmste ist, er sieht einfach nur Super Geil und Sexy zum anbeißen aus, so wie er dort liegt und schläft und ich habe einen dicken Kopf vom Trinken. Das war gestern bestimmt sehr peinlich für mich. Ich kann mich nur leider an nichts mehr erinnern.'

Hermine schaute noch ein paar Sekunden zu Harry rüber, bis Sie sich dann leise aufmachte zum Bad. Als Sie am Tisch vorbei kam, sah Sie ihren Zauberstab auf diesem liegen und nahm in an sich.

Endlich im Badezimmer angekommen, drehte Sie sich wieder um und schaute in Richtung der Bettes. Nun sprach Sie leise, einige Lärmschutzzauber über das Bett und Harry, so das dieser vollkommen ungestört weiterschlafen konnte. Erst jetzt war ein leises Stöhnen von Hermine zu hören, als Sie bemerkte, wie ihr Nacken Sie schmerzte aber das war auch kein Wunder, denn Sie hatte nun mal die halbe Nacht auf Harrys Arm geschlafen.

Vorsichtig tastete sich Hermine in Bad, um dann voller Schrecken ihr Gesicht im Spiegel wieder zu finden.

„Guten Morgen Hermine", sprach der Spiegel und schaute sich die noch halb schlafende Hermine an.

„Was haben wir den heute Nach und gestern angestellt? Das tut ja Richtig weh, wenn Ich dich so widerspiegeln muß."

„Danke! Das habe ich auch verstanden", antwortete Hermine, Ihrem Spiegelbild.

„Es ist auch für mich, nicht immer leicht, dich jeden morgen im Spiegel ertragen zu müssen aber ich mach es immer wieder. Man wie Voll war ich nur gestern, jetzt fang ich schon wieder an, mich mit meinen Spiegelbild zu streiten."

Der Spiegel schwieg, er hielt es wohl für das Beste, den von Hermine gesprochenen Satz ohne Antwort im Raum stehen zu lassen und besser heute gar nichts mehr zu sagen, bevor Hermine noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt.

Hermine war derweil damit beschäftigt, sich Ihrer Kleider zu entledigen, denn Sie wollte sich unter die Dusche stellen um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Vorsichtig stellte sie sich mit ihren nackten kleine Füßen, in die, wie Sie meinte, sehr kalte Dusche. Mit einer Hand stützte Sie sich an der Wand ab und mit der anderen drehte Sie das kalte Wasser auf.

Als die ersten Wassertropfen Ihren Nacken Körper erreichten und langsam ihren Nacken herunter liefen, schrie Hermine kurz aber nicht gerade leise auf.

Lebensenergie durchströmte Hermine Körper und Sie war sehr froh, das Sie kurz zuvor den Schallschutzzauber auf das Bett rund um Harry gesprochen hatte. Den sonst wäre spätestens jetzt wohl wach geworden. Nachdem Hermine sich ausgiebig Geduscht hatte stellte Sie das Wasser ab und tastete mit Ihrer Fingern außerhalb der Dusche nach einen Handtuch. Nachdem Sie es gefunden hatte trocknete sie sich unter der Dusche ab und wickelte sich dann das Handtusch um Ihren Körper.

Nur mit dem Handtusch bekleidet schaute Sie vorsichtig um die Ecke des Badezimmers in Richtung Harry aber dieser schien immer noch tief und fest zu schlafen.

Schnell huschte Sie zum Kleiderschrank und holte sich einige Klamotten aus diesem, bevor Sie sich wieder ins Badezimmer zurückzog. Hermine versuchte sich einwenig zu beeilen sich anzuziehen, denn Sie wollte schnell das Zimmer verlassen um Harry nicht beim Schlafen zu stören und irgendwie hatte Sie auch einen riesen Hunger bekommen, als Sie unter der Dusche stand. Schnell zog Sie sich eine schwarze Jeans über und ein Top mit kurzen Ärmeln. Dann schlüpfte Sie, in die recht bequemen Hausschuhe und wollte sich gerade aufmachen zu gehen als Sie am Spiegel vorbei kam, der sich leicht räusperte.

„Was gefällt dir jetzt schon wieder nicht an mir, liebes Spiegelbild?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, so genau aber…"

„..aber was", fragte nun Hermine leicht genervt?

Sie schaute in den Spiegel und ihr Blick richtete sich sofort auf Ihre Haare, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen von Ihren Kopf abstanden.

„Ach so die Haare! Schuldigung mein Fehler."

Das Spiegelbild sagte nichts aber ein leichtes Grinsen war zu merken. So als ob er sagen wollte:

Wollt doch sagen aber immer erst moppern und mir die Schuld zuschieben, obwohl ich doch Recht habe!

Nachdem Hermine ihre Haare einwenig gebändigt hatte, war Sie sich sicher, das Sie sich jetzt doch endlich unter Menschen wagen konnte. Wieder öffnete Sie leise die Tür des Badezimmers und schaute in Richtung Bett.

„Aber..! Ja gibt es das", stammelte Hermine nun leise vor sich hin?

Das Bett war leer und bereits vollkommen frisch aufgeräumt, bereit für den nächsten müden Menschen.

‚Ich hätte doch mitbekommen müssen, als Harry aufgestanden ist. Wie kann das sein? Er war doch noch im Bett als ich mir die Haare gemacht hatte', dachte sich Hermine.

Dann bemerkte sich ein leuchtest schimmern, an der Badezimmertür und Hermine schaute sich dieses genauer an. Es war ein Schallschutzzauber, wie sie feststellte und dann viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Harry musste wach geworden sein und den Schallschutzzauber bemerkt haben. Dann hatte er wohl den Zauber so umgewandelt das nicht, das Bett und Harry vor allen Geräuschen abgeschirmt wurden, sondern Hermine und das Badezimmer.

Nachdem er das gemacht hatte konnte Harry dann vollkommen geräuschlos das Zimmer verlassen. Hermine schüttelte leicht Ihren Kopf und hob den Schallschutzzauber mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes auf. Dann machte sie sich auf, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen und unten im Haus nach den anderen zu suchen.

Unten angekommen, war das erste was Hermine sah, die grelle Mittagssonne, die sich ihre Bahnen durch die große Halle bahnte. Hermine kniff einwenig Ihre Augen zusammen und wünschte sich zu diesen Zeitpunkt nichts lieber als eine tief schwarze Sonnenbrille. Das Licht durchflutete den ganzen Raum und Hermine bemerkte ein leichtes Brennen in Ihren Augen. Sie ging weiter in Richtung Speisezimmer, in der kleinen Hoffung, vielleicht noch etwas zu Essen, erhaschen zu können. Denn Hermines Hunger wurde nun immer größer. Hermine ging gerade den langen Flur entlang der zum Speisezimmer führte, als ihr ein Angestellter von Mr. Chang entgegen kam.

„Ich wünschen ein guten Tag, Prof. Granger", sprach dieser, als er Hermine sah.

„Tag! Ob dieser gut wird, das stellt sich noch heraus", antwortete Hermine mit schwer belegter Zunge, so das es sich recht rau anhörte.

„Wie meinen, Prof. Granger?"

„Nichts, nichts. Können Sie mir wohl sagen, wo Mr. Chang sich befindet?"

„Sicher Professor Granger. Mr Chang befindet sich im Garten und erwartet Sie bereits und Meister Potter, wollte später dazu kommen."

„Meister Potter war heute schon einmal hier unter", fragte Hermine nun leicht verblüfft?

„Ja, Prof. Gran.."

„STOP! Bitte sagen sie nicht immer Professor zu mir, dann komm ich mir immer so alt vor. Hermine oder von mir aus auch Miss Granger, sollten reichen."

„Wie Sie möchten Miss Granger. Meister Potter war heute allerdings schon bei uns. Er sagte uns das er einwenig Bewegung bräuchte und aus diesem Grund, war er Joggen gegangen."

„Joggen", fragte Hermine verwundert und dachte sich ‚Man wie kann Harry, nach soll einen Abend und dieser Nacht noch fit zu Joggen sein?'

„Ja, Miss Granger und er sagte uns auch wir sollten Ihnen, wenn wir Sie sehen sollten, etwas geben", antwortete der Hausangestellte.

„Etwas geben? Was sollten Sie mir geben", wollte Hermine nun wissen und der Angestellte klatschte zweimal in seine Hände.

Eine weitere Hausangestellte erschien und überreichte Hermine eine heiße Tasse dampfen Kaffees.

„Ja, den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen. Danke", sagte Hermine als Sie die Tasse angenommen hatte.

Die Hausangestellte verbeugte sich und nachte sich wieder zurück auf den Weg von dem sie gekommen war. Der erste Hausangestellte wollte ihr das gleichtun als Hermine noch einmal fragte.

„Wo sachten Sie, kann ich Mr. Chang finden?"

Der Angestellte führte Hermine zu einer Tür in Ihrer nähe und öffnete Sie. Diese führte in den Garten des Hauses und der Angestellte sprach: „Bitte Miss Granger, folgten sie den Weg zum See, dort erwartet Sie Mr. Chang."

Hermine wurde von der Sonne stark geblendet, so das Sie sich eine Hand vor Ihre Augen hielt, in der anderen hatte Sie die starke Tasse Kaffee. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen um sich zu bedanken als, Sie feststellte das der Hausangestellte bereit wieder verschwunden war. Nachdem sich Ihre Augen langsam an das grelle Sonnenlicht des Tages gewöhnt hatte. Machte Sie sich langsam auf zum See.

Xxx

Mr. Chang stand mit Blick auf den See, auf einer kleinen Wiese. Auf dieses Wiese war ein Tisch mit einigen Stühlen aufgestellt worden und boten sich an, dort einige Zeit zu verweilen. Mr. Chang schien, als ob er den leichten Wellen zuschaute, die durch den Wind immer wieder gegen die Pflanzen am Uferrand schlugen. Er machte keinerlei Reaktion als Hermine langsam den Weg zur Wiese herauf kam. Der Weg lag im rücken von Mr. Chang und so konnte, er sie eigentlich auch nicht sehen, was seine Reaktion erklärte.

Der Wind war recht stark und recht frisch, es war aber nicht zu kalt, da die Sonne eine schöne Wärme verbreitete. Hermine kam immer näher an Mr. Chang und der Wiese heran, als Sie plötzlich Mr. Chang sprechen hörte.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen Hermine, Ich hoffe Sie haben gut geschlafen?"

„Danke Lee aber woher wussten Sie das ich es bin", fragte Hermine leicht verwundert?

Mr. Chang drehte sich langsam um und blickte in die Richtung von Hermine. Dann kam ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht.

„Was soll ich dir jetzt erzählen, die geheimnisvolle und mystische Geschichte oder die Wahrheit?"

„Die Wahrheit natürlich, was denkst du dir. Sicher möchte ich die Wahrheit wissen", sprach Hermine.

„Nun erstens kommt der Wind aus Richtung des Hauses und dadurch könnte ich als erstes deinen Kaffee in deiner Hand mit dessen Aroma riechen, ja und dann das wunderschönes Parfüm Hermine, das du gerade trägst, ist einfach unverkennbar."

„Danke", sagte Hermine und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Würden sie mir sagen wie viel Uhr wir haben", fragte Hermine um so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln?

„Aber sicher Hermine! Wir haben es gleich viertel von zwei am Nachmittag würde ich sagen. Ich würde sagen , wir sollten gleich, wenn Harry auch wieder zurück ist, gemeinsam zu Mittag essen oder was meinst du Hermine?"

Hermine sah Mr. Chang fragen an, denn sie wunderte sich wie, er so genau die Uhrzeit sagen konnte, denn Sie konnte keine Uhr bei Ihn entdecken. Sie fand es aber ratsamer nicht danach zu fragen, denn Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Sie als Antwort bekommen würde. Stattdessen nickte Sie einfach nur und genoss schweigend neben Mr. Chang die schöne Aussicht über den See.

Xxx

Harry joggte in einen recht schnellen Gang die unbefestigte Straße in Richtung Dorf, einige Kinder die erstens noch nie einen Menschen aus Europa gesehen hatten und zweitens es einfach nur lustig fanden, was Harry da machte, lachten und rannten neben in Richtung des Dorfes. Was sie ja nicht wussten, das war die Tatsachen das Harry dank des Sprachzaubers jedes Wort der Kinder verstehen konnte. Harry grinste innerlich, da er genau wusste , das sich die Kinder sichtlich sicher waren, das er Sie nicht verstehen würde. Harry lies Sie erst einmal in den glauben bis Sie ins Dorf kamen und Harry an einen kleinen Lebensmittel Laden anhielt.

Er war die ganze Zeit in der Sonne gelaufen und er hatte nun mächtig durst bekommen. Er konnte auch gut erkennen, das die Kinder, es waren im übrigen vier. Drei Jungen und ein Mädchen, auch recht fertig waren.

Nun dachte sich Harry könnte er sich doch eigentlich einen kleinen Spass mit Ihnen erlauben.

Er schaute kurz, zu dem alten Mann, der vor dem Laden auf eine Stuhl saß und allen Anschein der Besitzer der Ladens war.

Dann nahm er sich aus einen Kühlschrank mit einer Glastür, der vor dem Laden stand fünf eiskalte Cola. Er bot vier der Flaschen den Kinder mit kleinen Zeichen und Gesten an. Die Kinder schaute sich gegenseitig an und schließlich nahen sie die Flaschen an. Harry grinste und öffnete sich seine Flasche. Doch bevor er einen großen erfrischenden Schluck zu sich nahm, sprach in perfekten Landessprachen zu den Kinder.

„Zum Wohl! Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Die Kinder schauten sich voller Entsetzen gegenseitig an und konnte es gar nicht fassen, das dieser Fremde in dieser doch recht westlichen Kleidung, Ihre Sprache so Perfekt konnte.

Der alte Mann der vor dem Laden saß, krümmte sich vor lachen und sprach zu Harry.

„Junger Herr, diese noch frischen Kinder haben sie aber sehr gut, hinters Licht geführt. Diese Gesichter waren einfach nur zu komisch. Sie wollten gerade ansetzten zu trinken, als sie bemerkten, das Sie, jedes Wort verstanden hatten."

„Ja! Man sollte sich schon sicher sein, ob jemand sie versteht oder nicht. Bevor man anfängt sich einwenig lustig über ihn zu machen. Aber das sollten Ihnen eine Lehre sein, glaub ich", sprach Harry und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

Der alte Mann stimmte ihm zu und die Kinder entschuldigten sich vielmals bei Harry, der Ihnen aber sagte, das es gut sein. Sie sollten nächste mal, nur einwenig besser auf der Hut sein.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Harry, das er ja gar kein Geld bei sich hatte und schon gar kein Muggelgeld aus diesem Land. Er schritt zu dem alten Mann und wollte ihn gerade ansprechen, als dieses sprach.

„Ich kann mir schon denken, welches Problem Sie haben Junger Herr. Aber für jedes Problem gibt es einen Lösung. Wo wohnen Sie, wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist."

„Auf den Anwesen von Mr. Lee Chang", antwortete Harry.

„Und sie junger Mann sind ein Zauberer richtig?"

„Ja, aber woher wissen sie das. Sie sind…"

„Richtig! Ich bin ein Muggel oder wie sagt man bei Ihnen?"

Harry schwiegt und schaute den alten Mann, nur verblüfft an.

„Jetzt, machen fast so ein Gesicht, wie die vier kleinen Kinder gerade, junger Herr", sprach der alte Mann.

„Junger Herr, ich bin schon sehr, sehr alt und es gehört schon sehr viel Geschick dazu mich noch hinters Licht zu führen, glaube Sie mir, junger Herr. Ich habe schon so viel in all diesen Jahren erlebt, das mich schon fast nichts mehr überraschen kann. Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, wenn sie zurück sind bei Meister Chang, dann senden sie mir einfach das Geld mit einen Boten. Ich weiß, das ich Ihnen vertrauen kann, für so etwas habe ich ein gutes Gespür."

Harry bedankte sich noch einmal und sagte dem alten Mann, das er das Geld sofort per Boten senden wird, sobald er wieder im Hause Chang wäre.

Die Kinder waren in der zwischen Zeit verschwunden und Harry war gerade dabei sich auch wieder auf zu machen, als er den alten Mann noch sagten hörte.

„Viel Glück Mr. Harry Potter! Sie werden für uns alle Siegen, hoffe ich! Wir werden für Sie bei Buddha um Fürsprache ersuchen."

‚Was hatte er gesagt? Woher wüsste dieser alte Mann seinen Name', dachte sich Harry und drehte sich um?

Aber der alte Mann war verschwunden. Der Laden war inzwischen geschlossen und kein Mensch war weit und breit zu sehen.

‚Merkwürdig! Ein Muggel, kannte seinen Namen', dachte sich Harry und dann wünschte er ihm auch noch Viel Glück.

Harry wusste nicht, was er jetzt noch denken sollte und machte sich nachdem er sich noch einmal umschaute wieder auf den Heimweg in Richtung des Anwesens von Mr. Chang.

Xxx

Mr. Chang und Hermine waren in der zwischen Zeit wieder aus dem Garten ins Haus gegangen und machten es sich in der Bibliothek gemütlich. Sie wollten auf Harry waren mit dem Essen. Lee hatte Hermine noch einen Kaffee besorgt und trank selber einen Tee. Die beiden unterhielten sich über das eine oder andere. Hermine sollte einwenig aus Ihrer Schulzeit erzählen und über seine Nichte Cho, hatte Sie Lee gebeten.

„Nun, Lee viel kann ich dir nicht wegen deiner Nichte erzählen, Sie war nicht bei mir und Harry im selben Haus. Harry war glaube ich mal eine weile recht gut mit ihr befreundet aber so richtig weiß ich das nicht", log Hermine einwenig.

Lee nickte und meinte nur es wäre schade, das Sie ihn nichts über Cho erzählen könne und er wollte sich in Zukunft, doch einwenig mehr um seine Verwandten in England kümmern.

„Aber bitte berichte doch noch einwenig mehr über eure Schulzeit", bat Lee.

Hermine erzählte einiges und Lee wunderte sich doch, wie Interessant, sein alter Freund Albus den Unterricht gestaltet hatte. Hermine erzählte Lee auch, das Sie beinahe im zweiten Schuljahr gestorben werde, durch einen Basilisken und das Sie von da an immer mehr daran gearbeitet hatte, sich auch in den Bereichen Verteidigung und Angriff schulen zu lassen. Harry war ihr damals auch richtig nahe gewesen und meinte auch noch, das Harry damals alles gemacht hätte um ihr und das Leben der anderen zu retten.

Lee verstand das und konnte sich so immer mehr, davon ein Bild machen was Harry und Hermine so zusammen gebraucht hatte, genauso was sie alles miteinander verbindet.

Xxx

Harry war fast wieder am Anwesen von Lee angekommen, als er immer noch an den alten Mann vom Laden in dem kleinen Dorf denken musste. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und so wäre er beinahe an der Weggabelung falsch gelaufen, die entweder zum Anwesen geführt hätte oder wer weiß wo hin.

Er wollte am besten Lee fragen, wie das möglich sein konnte und ob man sich deswegen Sorgen machen sollte oder nicht.

Als er am Anwesen angekommen war, öffnete Harry einer der Hausangestellten die Tür und wollten Harry zu den anderen begleiten aber diese sagte ihm, er möchte sich noch einmal bei Mr. Chang und Miss Granger entschuldigen aber er wollte noch kurz duschen. Der Hausangestellte nicht und machte sich auf den Weg, währenddessen Harry schnell die Treppe zu seinen Zimmer herauf hechtete um sich zu Duschen.

Harry beeilte sich und nachdem er sich frisch geduscht hatte, zog er sich schnell eine neue Jeans mit einen schwarzen T-Shirt an und wollte sich schnell zu den anderen begeben.

Beim anziehen der Sachen bemerkte Harry, das er einen riesen großen Hunger hatte und sein Bauch schon anfing zuschmerzen, er hatte an diesem Tage, bis auf die Cola noch nichts weiter zu sich genommen und das merkte er jetzt recht deutlich. Er ging wieder die Treppe nach unten, wo ihn auch schon ein Hausangestellter erwartete. Diese sagte Harry, das sich die anderen bereits im Speisezimmer befinden wurden und ihn dort erwarteten.

Harry bedankte sich recht freundlich bei dem Mann und machte sich zum Speisezimmer auf.

Xxx

Hermine und Lee unterhielten sich immer noch über die unterschiedlichsten Sachen und Vorkommnisse, die während der Schulzeit von Hermine und Harry in Hogwarts stattgefunden hatten.

„Hermine? Ihr beide und Hagrid scheint auch ein sehr Freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu haben, stimmt das?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber Harry kennt Hagrid ein paar Tage länger als ich. Hagrid war quasi der erste magische Kontakt den Harry, wirklich bewusst war genommen hatte."

„Wie? Ich meine Hagrid ist eine mächtige Person aber wie soll ich das verstehen, der erste magische Kontakt", antwortete Lee.

„Soweit ich es von den beiden erfahren habe , war es Hagrid, der Harry gesagt hat, das er ein Zauberer ist und Hagrid war auch der erste Zauberer, den Harry bewusst zaubern gesehen hat. Das mit Voldemort, war ja, als Harry noch ein Baby war aber es wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir Harry das Persönlich fragen wenn er gleich kommt", sagte Hermine und schaute zur Tür, die sich gerade öffnete.

Harry kam in den Raum und begrüßte Lee mit einen Handschlag. Dann ging er min den Tisch herum auf die Seite, wo Hermine saß und gab er einen kleine Kuss auf Ihre Wange.

Hermine wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah und bekam wieder leicht Farbe in ihrem Gesicht.

„Hallo Harry, wir haben schon auf dich gewartet", stammelte sie daraufhin zu Harry.

„Ich weiß Hermine aber ich wollte heute einfach mal wieder ein wenig laufen gehen um über einiges nachzudenken. Dann war ich noch schnell duschen, wie ihr wahrscheinlich bereits wisst und nun bin ich hier."

Die beiden nickten und Lee sprach:

„Ja, das sagten uns meine Angestellten aber nun sollten wir langsam zu essen kommen, ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und das Essen würde herein gebracht. Alle schlugen gründlich zu. Für Hermine und Harry war es das erste Essen am diesen Tag und beide waren anscheinend sehr ausgehungert. Nachdem Sie alle fertig waren und Harry und Hermine mit Genuss noch einen Eisbecher aßen, viel Hermine wieder das Gespräch ein, das Sie vor dem Essen mit Lee geführt hatte und so fragte sie nun Harry, ob er die Geschichte mit Hagrid nicht doch bitte aus seiner Sicht erzählen könnte.

Harry wollte anscheinend erst nicht aber nachdem die beiden ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten, fing er dann doch an zu erzählen.

„Hermine weiß eigentlich ja schon alles über die Geschichte und ich weiß gar nicht ob das wirklich so interessant ist."

„Doch Harry! Ich weiß auch nicht alles, du hast glaube ich nie so richtig darüber gesprochen, wie du Hagrid kennen gelernt hast", antwortete Hermine und schaute Harry voller Erwartung an.

Nachdem auch Lee ihn gebeten hatte, diese Geschichte zu erzählen, überlegte es kurz und sagte dann zu den beiden.

„Na schön, ich werde euch meine Geschichte mit Hagrid erzählen aber lasst uns doch bitte nach draußen in den Garten gehen, es ist so ein wunderschöner Tag und ich möchte die Sonne genießen."

Hermine und Lee stimmten Harry zu und Lee sorgte noch schnell dafür, das Sie draußen etwas zu trinken bekamen.

Gemeinsam machten Sie sich auf zu einer kleine Terrasse, die direkt an der Südseite des Hauses gelegen war. Lee machte es sich in einen großen Korbstuhl bequem, während sich Hermine und Harry, es sich auf einer großen Bank die auch aus Korb gebundenen war, bequem machten. Lee schenkten den beiden jeweils ein großes Glas mit Eistee ein und dann warteten Hermine und Lee darauf das Harry beginnen würde zu erzählen.

„Nun Lee, wie du ja weiß, hat Voldemort meine Eltern ermordet als ich noch ein Baby war. Nur ich wusste das bis zu meinen elften Geburtstag noch nicht. Professor Dumbledore hatte mich nachdem meine Eltern tot waren, bei meinen Verwandten den Dursleys untergebracht. Ich habe ihn aber erst zehn Jahre später wieder gesehen. Die Dursleys waren damals Muggel der höchsten Güte, obwohl Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wissen über die Zauberwelt hatten. Nur Sie wollten dieses Wissen um alles in der Welt verdrängen und so erzählten sie mir als ich größer wurde, das meine Eltern bei einen Autounfall beide ums Leben gekommen waren."

„Aber warum wollten sie nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben, wenn sie es nun schon mal wussten. Es hätte ihnen doch auch einiges an Erleichterungen und Vorteile gebracht, mit der Zauberwelt zu leben, auch als Muggel", wollte Lee wissen.

„Nun Lee, das hat mir meine Tante Petunia leider erst Jahre später erzählt, aber ich schweife vom Thema ab. So ich wusste also nicht von der Zauberwelt und das es Sie gab. Dabei hatte Professor Dumbledore wie ich auch später erfahren hatte, Sie ausdrücklich darum gebeten. Sie sollten mich im passenden Alter darauf vorbereiten, was mich alles erwarten würde aber leider haben Sie das nie getan. Warum das habe ich auch erst viel später erfahren."

Harry machte ein kurze Pause und etwas zu trinken und merkte dass die beiden förmlich an seinen Lippen hingen. Er hatte also keine andere Wahl als weiter mit seinen Erzählungen zu machen.

„Die Dursleys zogen mich also genau wie Ihren eigenen Sohn Dudley als puren Muggel groß. Naja so in etwa zu mindestens. In den Jahren waren zwar, einige mir bis dahin nicht zu erklärende Dinge passiert, die ich heute auf Stablose Magie erklären würde aber ich hätte nie an Magie gedacht. Ein paar Tage vor meinen Geburtstag sollte ich dann, den ersten Kontakt zur Zauberer Welt haben. Ich bekam meinen ersten eigenen Brief und dieser war von Hogwarts. Mein Onkel hatte in dann aber an sich genommen, genau wie, die vielen anderen auch, die in den darauf folgen Tage bei uns ankamen. Erst in der Nacht zu meinen elften Geburtstag, nachdem die Dursleys mit mir auf eine kleine Insel geflüchtet waren, auf Grund der Flut nicht aufzuhörenden Briefe, da lehrte ich Hagrid kennen.

Hagrid durchbracht die Tür und ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich mich wie eine kleine Maus in einer Ecke verstecken wollte. Erst hatte Hagrid mich auch nicht gesehen und meinen Cousin Dudley für mich gehalten, bis ich mich ihm dann stellte und mich als Harry ausgab."

„Hagrid hat wirklich deinen Cousin Dudley für dich gehalten? Das darf ich nie Ron oder Ginny erzählen, Ron würde Hagrid bestimmt, damit einwenig aufziehen, wie er sich nur so vertun könnte", sprach Hermine.

„Ja, das wäre besser so. Ich habe diese Geschichte noch niemanden auf der Welt erzählt und ich möchte euch bitte das ihr dieses auch bitte nicht weiter gebt."

„Das werden wir bestimmt nicht Harry aber bitte erzähl weiter", sprach nun Lee Chang und schenkte Harry noch einwenig Eistee nach.

„Nun, nachdem Hagrid mir zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte, sprach er für mich sehr unverständliche Dinge an und so merkte Hagrid recht schnell, das ich von nichts eine Ahnung hatte, was mit der Zaubererwelt zutun hatte. … Nun Hagrid hat darauf hin die Dursleys ausgeschimpft warum, sie mir nie etwas gesagt hatten? Wo doch Dumbledore extra darum gebeten hatte aber die Dursleys meinten nur, das so etwas in ihren Hause nicht geben würde. … Nun Ich bin dann mit Hagrid mitgegangen. Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich da schon keine Angst mehr für ihn gehabt und ich habe ihn nach nur ein paar Minuten voll vertraut."

„Harry erzähl Lee doch auch das, was Hagrid mit deinen Cousin gemacht hatte", kicherte Hermine.

„Ach lass mal Hermine. Das ist doch nun nicht so wichtig und Hagrid wollte eigentlich gar nicht, das ich es überhaupt jemanden erzähle", antwortete Harry und nahm sich noch einen Schluck zu trinken.

Hermine nickte und nahm ihr Eisteeglas vom Tisch. Um es sich gemütlich auf dem Sofa zumachen.

„Ich bin dann mit Hagrid, zum ersten mal in meinen leben im Tropfenden Kessel gewesen und dann auch in der Winkelgasse. Ja und nachdem Hagrid mir dann zu Geburtstag noch Hedwig gekauft hatte. Da war mir klar, das Hagrid nur eine Sorte von Mensch sein kann und das ist die Richtige Sorte, meine Freunde. … So den Rest kennt ihr beide ja. Ich hab sie auch dir Lee schon einmal erzählt."

„Ja Harry, das ich Richtig und du hast mir jetzt noch einmal gezeigt, das meine Meyling bei Hagrid in den Richtigen Händen ist. Hagrid wird wohl alles tun um ihr leben zu schützen."

„So ist es Lee. Hagrid würde ich immer wieder mein Leben oder das Leben meiner Freunde anvertrauen. Ich habe vollstes vertrauen zu ihn", antworte Harry nun zu Lee.

Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine ganze weile bis spät in den Abend.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 26ste Kapitel nun abgeschlossen!_

_Na wenn das nicht mal wider ein Reviews wert ist? Ich denke schon und ihr werdet mir da, doch bestimmt zustimmen und schreib mal eben schnell mal eins, oder? Unten links den Button drücken und los geht's. DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A: 

_So nun zu euren Kommentaren und Anregungen. Es sind heute ein paar mehr aber das lag wohl an mir g Sorry. Bitte schreibt mir auch weiterhin, ich werde versuchen für alles und jeden eine Antwort zu geben. Aber nun mal los ! _

**Hermine Potter :**

Wieder mal ein wunderbares Kapitel,  
bei dir lohnt sich das lange warten immer.  
Für den richtigen Zeitpunkt kann ich dir leider auch keinen Tipp geben.  
Liebe Grüsse Hermine Potter

_Danke Hermine P.! Das geht runter wie Butter. Du bist eine meiner treusten Leserinnen und ich weiß wie schwer er ist, den besten Zeitpunkt zu finden die Geschichte zu beenden oder zu teilen. So wie es jetzt ausschaut, wird diese Geschichte wohl noch das ein oder andere Kapitel bekommen und ein Ende. Ich schau mal ob ich mir etwas einfallen lassen kann. Harry2004_

**CelinaHP :**

Hallo Harry. Sehr schönes Kapitel. Ich bin sehr gespannt wie es weitergeht. Schreib bitte schnell weiter. Das mit dem Reiswein war wohl etwas zuviel für unsere liebe Hermine. Aber so ist das nun mal mit dem Alkohol. Grins.  
Alles Liebe Celina-HP

_Auch dir Danke recht Herzlich für deine Geduld. Ich habe einmal Reiswein gekostet und ich weiß, dieser ist sehr süffig. Wenn man nun einwenig Kummer und Zorn damit spült, dann kann es schnell mal ein schluck zuviel sein. Harry2004_

**Abc :**

Schön, dass deine Schreibblockade wieder vorbei zu sein scheint:)  
Eine schöne Geschichte und mir macht es viel Spaß sie zu lesen

_Hallo abc ! (netter Name oder gibt es noch einen anderen?)_

_Nun das mit dem Schreiben ist so eine Sache. Wenn ich die Zeit finde, dann setzt ich mich hin und versuche mal wieder einwenig an dieser Geschichte zu schreiben. Das heißt jetzt in diesen Moment gibt es noch nicht ein Wort vom nächsten Kapitel. So und wenn mir dann nichts dolles in den Kopf kommt, dann lösche ich eher die ein oder andre Zeile, als das ich neue dazu schreibe. Ist leider so._

_Leider leidet darunter auch meine zweite Geschichte, die ich zur Zeit einwenig zurück stelle für diese. Sorry an alle Leser ! Harry2004_

**Roter Draconis :**

so jetzt Review ich auch mal.  
Gute geschichte. Ich finde dein Schreibstil verbessert sich von jedem Chap zum ächsten.  
Wie viele Chap's wird es noch dauern bis HArry nach good old England kann?  
Es darf natürlich net zu schnell gehe sonst ist diese FF fast so eine wie die anderen.  
Schreib so weiter.  
mfg  
Roter Draconis

_Danke für dein Review (mach bitte weiter damit!),_

_Danke auch für Schreibstil. Du möchtest wissen wann Harry und Hermine wieder nach England kommen? Nun die zweite Reise wird bald beginnen, ich will doch nicht zuviel verraten, oder. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Geschichte, wie die vieler anderer ist. Ich lese diese zwar auch sehr begierig, möchte und kann mir aber keine Meinung im vergleich zu meine Geschichte machen. Ich hoffe einfach, sie gefällt und ist gut. Ich bin immer bereit andere Schreiber (männlich/weiblich) jederzeit zu unterstützen. Einfach einen Kommentar oder eine Mail und ich helfe wo ich kann. Nur bei Übersetzungen von deutsch ins englische, da kann ich auch nicht helfen. Wenn einer meine Geschichte übersetzten möchte, es wäre mir eine große Ehre. (Nur bitte kurz fragen) Harry2004_

**Emily Ginn :**

hi...  
wie versprochen mit neuem pitelchen, neuer kommi...aber warum musste ich den solange warten? und dann schon wieder ein cliffhanger...aber naja...mir gefaellt die story trotzdem sher gut...hoffe kann bald neues pitelchen lesen...  
Gruesse aus Ellington  
Emily Ginn

_Hallo Emily Ginn aus Ellington (wo ist das? Wenn ich fragen darf?),_

_hier war dein neues pitelchen und ich hoffe es hat so gut gefallen, wie bisher. Leider gries ist wieder ein kleiner Cliffhangerchen in den Pitelchen (abernichtbösesein) aber bald kommt die Zeit der Lösungen (ichhabdochnichtverratenoder) Das nächste Pitelchen kommt schneller, vielleicht noch diese Woche, wenn alles klappt. Bis dann Harry2004_

**Emma T.:**

_Für Kapitel 4_

Hallo !  
Mode in der Zauberwelt, hm. Mal ein Thema das noch nicht all zu viele hatte . Aber nicht schlecht die Idee . Würde mich auch interesieren . Hast du ja später auch schön vergliechen, ich meinen Muggel und Zauber meinung . Das mit dem Fahrenden Ritter hast du auch sehr gut rüber gebracht finde ich. Mach weiter so.  
Emma T.  
Dein neues Kapitel hat mich wieder auf deine Geschichte gebracht. Schuldigung hatte auch mal einwenig fremd gelesen aber nun bin ich wieder bei dir xgroßesversprechengebeichdirx

_Für Kapitel 5_

Hallo ich wieder,.  
Hexen Patentamt ? Warum nicht, und bei den Weasleys vielleicht sehr angebracht.  
Ginny als Anwältin kann ich mir auch gut als Anwältin vorstellen, und die Weasleys als weltweite Geschäftleute spitze.  
Emma T.

_Hallo Emma T.,_

_Ich freue mich auch immer wieder von neue Leser Kommentare zu bekommen. Dann weiß ich auch das es sich lohnt hin und wieder die alten Kapitel auf vor der Mann zu bringen. Nun Mode ist glaube ich immer und überall ein Thema, auch wenn ich es in der Verfilmung von Teil III sehr schlecht gewählt fand. Der Fahrende Ritter ist meines erachten immer wieder ein Muß, oder. Und ja, auch Hexen brauchen eine gewisse Ordnung, auch wenn sie anders ist als unsere. Dafür ist dann das Hexen Patentamt ! Bis zu nächsten mal Harry2004 _

**Phoenix :**

_Für Kapitel 21_

Verwirrend verwirrend aber super Spitzenklasse  
Harry redet mit Hermine im Unterbewusstsein und dann diese Mo…  
Schauer laufen über meinen Rücken kalt sein mir grins  
Aber Super Geil !  
Werde sofort weiter lesen…..  
Phoenix

_Für Kapitel 22_

Traurig aber wunder süß… heul  
Sehr Geheimnisvoll uns spannend huhibu  
Ich will auch mal 51 Schlafen, dann habe ich bestimmt ein Jahr Ruhe damit ich do so oder  
Wieder wandern schauer über meinen Rücken und ich kann es kaum erwarten weiter zu lesen  
Spitze….  
Phoenix

_Für Kapitel 23_

Liebe ist doch so wunderschön…. heilichschonwieder  
Aber ist doch war…. Hermine ist wieder wach und will nur wissen was Harry macht…  
Und dann auch noch der Buch Titel mit der Heilung gierigwillichjetztweiterlesen  
Phoenix

_Für Kapitel 24_

Ich will sofort auch solche Freunde haben. heulichdennjatuheich  
Das kann doch nur die pure Liebe sein.  
Harry2004 du bist super mit dem Schreiben aber du wirst mir auch sehr teuer beidemTaschentuchverbrauch  
Phoenix

_Für Kapitel 25_

Oh.  
Weich dunkele Zeichen, sehe ich am Himmel aufkommen, kaum hat die Liebe ihr Glück gegeben. Da kommen auch schon wieder dunkle Seiten aus. grusel  
Du bist einer der wenigen Schreiber die Gemein sind aber es auch sein dürfen. nichtschonwiedertränen  
Schreib schnell weiter, bitte !  
Ich bin auch schon unterwegs um mir neue Taschentücher zu holen.  
Phoenix

_Hallo der oder die Phoenix,_

_Ich glaube ich habe nach deinen Kommentaren zu urteilen, deinen vollen Geschmack getroffen, das freut mich sehr. Ich finde es sehr nett von dir, das ich mit deiner Erlaubnis ein Gemeiner Schreiber sein darf, danke. Es war aber bestimmt nicht meine Absicht, ich versuche nur immer wieder ein wenig Spannung in die Geschichte zu bringen. Es kann aber auch sein, das ich in den nächsten Kapiteln wirklich einwenig mehr Gemein werde. Denn es wird wohl jetzt nach und nach auch ein wenig dunkler werden in der Geschichte. Harry2004_

**Albus1900:**

_Für Kapitel 1_

Ich habe heute deine Geschichte entdeckt und kann nur sagen, meine Hochachtung !  
Alleine der Anfang ist schon mal vollkommen andres als bei den meisten Geschichten.  
Ich werde mich mal neben meinen Tätigkeiten Kapitel für Kapitel vorarbeiten. Sehr erstaunlich wie ich bereit sagte. Ein Zitronen Klümchen ?  
Albus1900

_Meinen Herzlichen Dank Albus1900,_

_auch und danke für das Zitronen Klümpchen. Es ist doch sehr erfrischend aber auch sauer. g _

_Ich danke für diesen netten Kommentar für das erste Kapitel und hoffe es folgen auch noch ein paar für die nächsten. (BitteBitte). Harry2004_

**Hermine2004:**

_Für Kapitel 5_

Ich hätte nie gedacht das Draco Malfoy der Prinz von Slytherin mit Ginny Weasley zusammen sein könnte. Hoffentlich geht das gut. Schade das man sich nicht vorstellen kann wie der Fuchsbau jetzt aussieht.  
Schreib weiter so.  
Hermine2004

_Für Kapitel 6_

Typisch Ron. Er ist immer so neugierig. Aber so ist er nun mal. Schreib weiter so.  
Hermine 2004

_Für Kapitel 7_

Sehr schönes Kapitel. Schön das Ginny bei Hermine war. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie Hermine sich ohne ihren Harry fühlt. Hoffentlich findet Hermine ihn bald, denn er braucht betsimmt ihre Hilfe.  
Hermine2004

_Für Kapitel 8_

Das war ja klar das Frauen über sehr intime Sachen plaudern. Was Ginny alles erlebt hat, echt der Wahnsinn. Grins.Schreibe bitte weiter so.  
Hermine2004

_Für Kapitel 9_

Wieder mal ein sehr schönes Kapitel. Ich bin ja mal gespannt wer alles mit nach China geht.  
Hermine2004

_Für Kapitel 10_

Das hat Sirius verdient. Aber er konnte ja nicht wissen das er ein freier Mann ist. Aber es kann ja nur besser werden. Oder?  
Hermine2004

_Für Kapitel 11_

Mich wundert es das Molly es duldet das Ginny mit Draco zusammen ist. Aber letztendlich muss Ginny mit ihm klar kommen. Das mit dem Russ abklopfen ist mal wieder typisch Molly. Sie ist halt ein Hausmütterchen, aber ich finde sie einfach klasse.  
Hermine2004

_Uff! Hallo Hermine2004,_

_ich hab ja schon länger nichts mehr von dir gehört aber jetzt schlägst du erbarmungslos zu ja? Wie ich sehe bis du jetzt bei Kapitel 11 angekommen und hast immer noch Lust weiter zulesen? He ‚der Prinz' ? Auch nicht schlecht, Draco als den Prinz von Slytherin zu nennen. Vielleicht kann, ich damit was anfangen. grübel Nun was aus den beiden wird, das werden wir dann vielleicht noch mal sehen. Jetzt mach einmal kurz deine Augen zu und stell dir den Neuen Fuchsbau mal genau vor. Und siehst du ihn, ist er nicht sehr hübsch geworden? … Ja? Findest du Ron so neugierig? Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hast du recht…. Ginny ist auch nur ein Mensch, warum sollten wir nicht alle unsere Fantasien ausleben dürfen. … Ich hoffe es sind die richtigen Leite nach China gefahren, oder ? … Ich war der Meinung das Sirius in meiner Geschichte ein freier Mensch werden darf und das Hermine ihn dazu hilft, gefiel mir gut. … Molly ist zwar sehr streng aber ich glaube im Kern ist sie eine sehr nette und Liebevolle Frau. Wer weiß was mit Ginny und Draco in der Zukunft geschieht und vielleicht gibt Molly, Draco einfach nur noch eine Chance. Wer weiß das jetzt schon. … So das waren deine Antworten, du bist heute meine Reviews Königin. Und aus diesem Grund widme ich diese Kapitel heute dir. Meinen Glückwunsch ! Harry2004_

**S.Black :**

_Für Kapitel 1_

Das erste Kapitel hört sich schon mal sehr viel versprechend an.   
Mal irgendwie anders - ich finde es gut das Hermine bei deiner Geschichte scheinbar die Hauptperson ist, oder irre ich mich da?  
Ist die Geschichte mit den 25 Kapiteln abgeschlossen oder geht sie noch weiter?  
S.Black

_Für Kapitel 2_

Ist ein wenig verwirrend das auf einmal von Hermine zu Dumbledore gesprungen wird. finde ich!  
Aber sonnst ist das Kapitel wieder sehr schön und gut gemacht.  
S.Black

_Hallo S.Black schön das meine Geschichte dein Interesse geweckt hat und du angefangen hast Sie zu lesen. Hermine spielt in meine Geschichte zu mindestens zu größten teil die Hauptperson und wie du nun bestimmt festgestellt hast. Ist diese Geschichte noch nicht abgeschlossen, ich werde wohl noch das ein oder andere Kapitel dazu schreiben. Zum Kapitel zwei, nun da bist du der erste der anscheinend etwas Probleme mit den Sprung hat aber ich kann dir versichern, es kommt nicht mehr ganz so oft vor. Ich glaube in diesem Kapitel, seit langen, erst wieder. Viel Spaß noch am lesen und schreib bitte immer schön weiter deine Kommentare. Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry ! Aber heute sind meine Kommentare mal etwas länger ausgefallen aber vielleicht helfen sie auch einwenig bei der Geschichte. Warum ich in den Aktuellen Kapitel auch antworten von älteren Kapitel einsetzte?**_

**_Nun ersten habe ich diese Kommentare erst jetzt bekommen und es bringt nichts sie in die alten Kapitel nachträglich einzubinden. Ist auch nicht ganz so leicht und aus diesem Grund immer in den neusten Kapiteln. Bis zu nächsten Kommentar euer Harry2004_**

Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonym Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. An harryff04yahoo.de aber bei E- Mails kann es leider einwenig länger dauern bis ich euch eine Antwort schreiben kann.

Bitte wundert euch nicht, falls ihr die Geschichte oder das ein oder andere Kapitel noch einmal leist. Ich möchte es keinen verbieten. Es kann sein das es etwas anders ist, als ihr es vielleicht beim ersten mal gelesen habt. Ich habe immer mal wieder das ein oder andere Kapitel überarbeitet. Wenn zum Beispiel mal gemoppert wurde oder schwere Fehler aufgetaucht waren. Ich hoffe es ist in euern Sinne. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel euer Harry2004.


	27. Kapitel 27 Denn Weisheit ist keine Frage...

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_**Harry Potter and the boy him again Living**_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von einer Frau, die es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern, Joanne K. Rowling. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten und möchte nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Irgendeinen Gewinn zu erwirtschaften. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Denn Weisheit ist keine Frage des Alters!_**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten an._

_Ich habe das __Fiction Rated__ meiner Geschichte von M(16+) auf T(14-16 Jahre und älter) umgestellt, da ich bis jetzt der Meinung bin, das ich meine Geschichte, auch dieser alters Gruppe zutrauen kann._

_Euer Harry2004 _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, obwohl ich glaube, das auch zu seiner Meinung stehen sollte._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 27 – Denn Weisheit ist keine Frage des Alters!**

Der Abend begann und langsam ging eine feuerrote Sonne unter. Es sollte eine wunderschöne wolkenlose Nacht werden. Hermine, Harry, Lee und der dazu gekommene Meister Sunju hatte es sich in der Bibliothek gemeinsam gemütlich gemacht. Lee und Meister Sunju saßen je in einem Sessel neben dem brennenden Kamin. Hermine und Harry saßen gemeinsam auf dem Sofa. Hermine hatte sich einwenig in Harrys Armen gekuschelt und alle vier waren gerade dabei, darüber zu sprechen, ob es ratsam wäre zurück nach England zu gehen oder nicht.

Meister Sunju hatte den beiden angeboten, zu Helfen, in der näheren Umgebung ein Haus oder Anwesen zu finden, in dem Harry und Hermine glücklich leben könnten, ohne das Sie zurück nach England müssten.

„Qujong mein Freund! Es ist mir eine sehr große Ehre, die du mir oder besser gesagt uns machst, in dem du uns vorschlägst, hier in diesem Land, bei euch zubleiben aber ich muß jetzt in diesem Moment erst einmal dieses Angebot ausschlagen. Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich muß zurück nach England und mich meinen Schicksal stellen, denn wenn nicht dann werde weder ich, noch der Rest der Welt, jemals zu Ruhe kommen können. Mir wäre es aber sehr lieb wenn Hermine hier bei euch bleiben könnte und ich wüsste das Sie in Sicherheit ist!"

In diesem Moment drückte sich Hermine voller Wut von Harry weg, so dass Harry kurzzeitig in schwere Luftnot kam. Hermine hatte sich mit beiden Händen gegen Harry Magen und Brust gepresst, um ein Stück von ihm weg zukommen. Dann stieg ihr Blutdruck scheinbar gewaltig an, dem Hermine wurde im Gesicht vor Wut rot und schnauzte Harry nun wutentbrannt an.

„Mr. Harry Potter! Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind, das Sie meine einfach so über mein Leben bestimmen zu können? Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selber für mich zu entscheiden, wohin ich gehen möchte oder wo ich bleibe!"

„Aber, aber Hermine…"

„Nichts aber Hermine, Mr. Potter! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Das du immer wieder meinst über das Leben anderer bestimmen zu können. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr das kleine süße Mädchen, das sich nicht selber helfen kann. In all der Zeit in der ich nach dir auf der ganzen Welt gesucht habe, musste ich mich schon mehr als nur einmal gegen irgendwelche böse Machenschaften zu Wehr setzten und da war bestimmt auch kein Mr. Potter, der für mich bestimmen konnte oder der sich für mich ins Feuer geworfen hat. Ich habe schon recht früh gelehrt, mich selber verteidigen zu können und gerade du solltest das ganz genau wissen, Harry!"

„Ist ja schon gut Hermine, ich…"

„Nichts ist gut Harry! Immer wieder meinst du, dass du für alles und jeden verantwortlich bist oder bestimmst, was für andere gut ist. Harry gerade du solltest aus eigener Erfahrung wissen das, dass bestimmt nicht immer der richtige Weg ist, um schaden von einen Menschen abzuhalten."

„Hermine? Darf ich jetzt auch mal was sagen?"

„Nein! Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir Harry. Du weißt doch noch überhaupt nicht was ich alles in der Zeit gemacht oder gelernt habe, in der wir uns nicht gesehen haben und wir uns auch nicht nah sein konnten. Ich meine, ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selber über mein Leben zu bestimmten und ich brauche da bestimmt, nicht die Hilfe von einen Mr. Harry Potter!"

„Hermine! Jetzt ist aber genug! Lass Harry doch erst einmal erklären was er damit meinte oder was er sagen wollte, bevor du ihn so angeblafft hast."

„Lee! Wir sind zwar hier in deinen Haus und ich genieße deine super Gastfreundschaft aber ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut ist, das du dich jetzt in dieses Thema einmischt. Dies war schon immer die Meinung von Mr. Potter, das er sich für das Leben aller anderen verantwortlich fühlen muß und es muß ihm ein für alle mal klar werden, das seine Freunde bestimmt selber in der Lage sind. Um zu entscheiden was gut oder was schlecht für einen selber ist. Das geht anscheinend bei Mr. Potter einfach nicht in seinen, noch so süßen Kopf. Ganz egal was man macht. Und jetzt Lee und Qujong, möchte ich mich kurz endschuldigen, ich muß hier raus, ich brauche jetzt unbedingt frische Luft, sonst ersticke ich hier noch."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Hermine auf und ließ die drei mit offenen Mündern, im Zimmer sitzen. Hermine stürmte wie von Tarantel gestochen, aus dem Zimmer über den Flur, auf die Terrasse, die nur noch vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde.

Erst Sekunden nachdem Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte, waren drei wieder in der Lage etwas zu sagen und Meister Sunju fasste den Entschluss, dieses zu tun.

„Ja, ja die Herrn! Scheinen beide ja genau die richtigen Speziallisten in Sachen Frauengefühle zu sein, gell!"

„Was soll das denn heißen Qujong! Meinst du, du wärst da besser als wir", wollte Lee wissen?

„Wer weiß? Ich als Heiler, ich glaube ich kann mich da einwenig besser in die Gefühle anderer hineinversetzen und zweitens hat Hermine doch wohl nur euch beide als Gefühllos beschimpft oder sehe ich das falsch? Und außerdem Lee, bin ich von dir ganz besonders enttäuscht", konterte darauf Meister Sunju!

„Heiler Gefühle, nee ist klar und was soll hier denn heißen, von dir bin ich besonders enttäuscht."

„Ja nun. Gerade du solltest dich doch mit den jungen Damen auskennen. Eigentlich solltest du noch in Übung sein. Ich meine wegen Meyling, oder nicht?"

Während sich Lee und Qujong immer wieder mit kleinen Neckischkeiten, gegenseitig hoch stachelten, machte sich Harry auf, Hermine zu folgen. Er achtete nicht auf die beiden anderen und sie achteten auch nicht auf ihn, denn Sie waren ja beide noch beschäftigt.

Als Harry die Bibliothek verlassen hatte schaute er sich erst einmal im Flur um aber er konnte niemanden sehen. Erst wollte er in Richtung von Hermines Zimmer laufen aber dann bemerkte er, das ein kühler Luftzug im Flur war und das wohl jemand vor kurzen eine Tür geöffnet haben musste, die nach draußen führte. So entschloss sich Harry in die andere Richtung zu gehen um an den einzelnen Türen zu schauen die nach draußen führten, ob er Hermine irgendwo entdecken konnte. Nach einigen wenigen Schritten kam er dann an die erste Tür, die auf die Terrasse führte und Harry öffnete die Tür so leise und vorsichtig wie er nur konnte.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte schaute er vorsichtig auf die Terrasse und entdeckte in der hinteren dunklen Ecke Hermine in der Hocke sitzen. Vorsichtig ging Harry auf die Terrasse und schloss die Tür wieder so leise er konnte von außen. Dann machte er sich auf möglichst langsam auf Hermine zu, zu gehen um Sie nicht zu erschrecken. Beim näher kommen, konnte Harry sehen, das Hermine am weinen war, langsam rollten kleine Tränen, ihrer immer noch geröteten Wangen herunter und tropften langsam zu Boden, Ihre Arme hatte Sie um ihren Bauch geschlungen und die Augen waren geschlossen.

Vorsichtig ging Harry näher an Hermine heran und als er ungefähr noch zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt war, hörte er plötzlich in seinen Kopf die Stimme von Hermine.

Verschwinde Harry! Ich will dich jetzt nicht sehen. Verschwinde Harry, bitte!

Harry war vollkommen verwundert, wie es möglich war das er Hermines Stimme hörte, ohne dass er sehen konnte das Sie ihren Mund bewegte. Er blieb sofort stehen und schaute Hermine nun nur noch mit traurigen Gesicht an. Er wollte etwas sagen aber er wusste nicht wie er seine Gefühle in Worte oder Gesten fassen konnte und so blieb er einfach nur stehen.

Dann wieder diese Stimme von Hermine in seinen Kopf aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein dachte sich Harry.

Harry bitte las mich alleine! Ich will jetzt nicht mit dir Reden. Bitte geh! Ich kann jetzt nicht, mit dir Reden.

Harry war vollkommen Irritiert. Hermine sprach allen Anschein per Telepathie zu ihm. Er hatte nie zuvor von Hermine, auf dieser weiße irgend etwas gehört oder geschweige denn, wusste er, das Hermine diese Möglichkeiten hatte.

Dennoch wollte er jetzt nicht einfach so gehen. Er liebte diese junge Frau, die wie ein kleines Mädchen dort in der Ecke hockte und genau aus diesem Grund könnte er Sie dort nicht einfach sitzen lassen. Langsam ging er auf die Knie und schaute dabei Hermine immer noch mit seinem traurigen Gesicht an. Als er auf seinen Knien angekommen war, näherte er sich wieder Hermine und sprach zu ihr.

„Hermine bitte, ich Liebe dich doch. Bitte schick mich jetzt nicht fort von dir. Ich brauche dich doch und ich weiß nicht wie, ohne dich das alles ertragen soll. Bitte Hermine, schick mich jetzt nicht von dir fort."

Wieder hörte Harry die Stimme von Hermine in seinen Kopf. Nun war sie aber viel leiser und wirkte viel verletzlicher als, beim ersten Mal.

Harry ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll oder was das Beste für mich ist. Aber ich weiß ganz bestimmt, was nicht das Beste für mich ist und das wäre, wenn ich ihr in China bleiben würde, während du zurück nach England gehst. Ich werde bestimmt nicht zu lassen, dass dich mir noch einmal jemand weg nimmt und das gilt auch für einen Voldemort.

In diesem Moment riss Hermine Ihre Augen auf und weitere Tränen kullerten über Ihre Wangen zu Boden.

„Hermine, das wird bestimmt, niemals mehr passieren. Das schwöre ich dir. Ich habe nur wahnsinnige Angst, dass ich dich wieder verlieren könnte", sprach Harry und näherte sich wieder Hermine, die zwar Ihre Augen geöffnet hatte aber immer noch in der Ecke hockte.

Als Harry bei Hermine war, blicken Sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen und sagten kein Wort. Es schien als ob Minuten vergangen waren, indem die Beiden weder etwas gesagt hatten, noch sich auch nur ein Millimeter bewegten. Wieder suchten sich einige Tränen den Weg über Hermines Wangen und auch Harrys Augen waren in der Zwischenzeit rot geworden. Auch ihm liefen nun einige Tränen die Wangen herunter und als diese dann auf den Boden tropften, schien es fast so als ob sich die Tränen von Harry einen Weg zu den Tränen von Hermine suchen wollten, um sich zu vereinen. Harry öffnete seine Arme und nach kurzer Zeit lies sich Hermine in diese fallen. Er umschloss Hermine und Harry sagte ihr,

„Hermine, ich werde dich nie, nie wieder alleine lassen."

Die Beiden blieben noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Position sitzen, wäre nicht irgend wann Lee auf die Terrasse gekommen und hatte die beiden mit einer Wolldecke umschlossen, wären Sie bestimmt die ganze Nacht, in dieser Position, auf der Terrasse geblieben.

Harry schaute auf, um zu sehen wer da neben ihnen stand und als Harry Augen, in die Augen von Lee blickten, nickte er ihm zu, als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit. Hermine schreckte kurz auf als dann die leise Stimme von Lee zu hören war, der sagte:

„Kommt doch wieder rein, zu uns. Es wird bestimmt kalt heute Nacht."

Harry nickte abermals und auch Hermine brachte zum Vorschein, das Sie ihn verstanden hatte und einverstanden wäre.

„Danke Lee! Geh doch bitte schon mal alleine vor. Wir werden dann nachkommen."

„Ist gut Harry. Ich werde für euch beide noch einen schönen warmen Tee holen, der wird euch gut tun. Bis gleich ihr beide", sagte Lee und mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand er wieder ins Haus.

Hermine kuschelte sich, noch einwenig fester an Harry und nach einigen Minuten nahm Harry, Hermine auf seine Arme und stand auf. Vorsichtig ging er mit Hermine zur Tür, die Lee nur angelehnt hatte. Mit seinen Fuß, drückte er langsam die Tür zum Flur auf und ging weiter mit Hermine auf den Arm in den Flur.

Nachdem die beiden drinnen angekommen waren, gab Harry der Tür einen kleine Schubs und Sie viel wieder in Schloss. Nun machte er sich auf, mit Hermine zurück zur Bibliothek zu kommen. Als die Beiden die Tür erreicht hatte, wollte Harry gerade versuchen die Türklinke mit dem Knie zu öffnen als Hermine leise ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Harry lass mich bitte runter."

„Aber warum Hermine, du bist bestimmt keine Last für mich und ich würde dich auch noch Meilen weit tragen, nur um dich wieder Glücklich zu machen."

„Bitte Harry. Es ist mir doch einwenig unangenehm und ich würde lieber gerne auf meine eigenen Füßen diesen Raum betreten."

„Na gut, mein Schatz. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich dich wieder runterlassen."

Harry setzte Hermine vorsichtig auf Ihre Füße ab und Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach nahm sie ein Stück von der Decke, die Harry ihr wieder umgehangen hatte und wischte damit Harry Wangen, von seinen Tränen trocken. Als Sie damit fertig war versuchte Sie auch noch ihr Gesicht wieder trocken und sauber zu bekommen aber Sie wusste, das wenn ihr Gesicht auch nur halb so schlimm aus sah, wie Harrys zurzeit, dann hatte sie, bei sich keine Chance.

Harry wollte gerade die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnen, als Hermine noch etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte.

„Vielleicht habe ich ja, später noch einmal die Möglichkeit von dir getragen zu werden. Vielleicht um in mein Zimmer zu kommen."

Harry schaute Hermine verwundert an und Hermine sprach weiter.

„Man darf doch einfach mal hoffen oder etwa nicht mein Schatz?"

Harry gab ihr eine Kuss auf den Mund, den sie Leidenschaftlich erwiderte und erst mit leichter Mühe konnte Harry sich wieder, von Hermine lösen, um dann mit ihr gemeinsam in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Als die beiden zum Sofa kamen, war Lee schon mit dem Tee zurück aus der Küche und schenkte den beiden ein. Das Sofa hatten Lee und Qujong einwenig näher an den Kamin geschoben, so dass die beiden sich, ihre Beine ausstecken konnten, um diese am Feuer angenehm zu wärmen. Sie nahmen danken die Tassen mit Tee von Lee und tranken erst einmal einen großen Schluck. Langsam merkten beide, dass sie wohl doch recht ausgekühlt waren und Hermine nahm sich wieder die Wolldecke. Sie legte diese dann wieder um Harry und sich.

„Habt ihr beide vielleicht schon eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie, wir sicher wieder zurück nach England kommen können", wollte Harry nun von den beiden, Lee und Qujong wissen.

„Wir glauben schon, dass wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben aber es wird kein leichter Weg und vor allem bestimmt kein direkter. Der Vorteil wird aber sein, das euch dadurch keiner erwarten wird und ihr in Laufe der Reise auch noch das ein oder andere Nützliche vielleicht lernen werdet", antwortete Qujong.

„Nächste Woche können wir alle gemeinsam aufbrechen. Bis dahin sollte alles Nötige vorbereitet sein, damit sicher und gefahrlos reisen können", fügte Lee hinzu.

Harry nickte und als Hermine schien mit dieser Lösung erst einmal zufrieden gestellt. Denn sie schmiegte sich nun noch einwenig an Harry an.

Da viel Harry wieder ein, das er ja Lee noch wegen dem alten Muggel im Dorf fragen wollte.

„Lee?"

„Ja Harry? Was liegt dir noch auf der Seele?"

„Als ich heute morgen am Joggen war, da bin ich in das nächste Dorf gekommen."

„Ja, ich kenne das Dorf Harry. Ich bin dort, vor sehr langer Zeit groß geworden, Harry"

„Nun, wie gesagt. Ich bin zu diesem Dorf gejoggt und an einen kleinen Laden habe ich eine Cola getrunken, mit ein paar Kinder, die mir unterwegs gefolgt waren."

„Ja und Harry! Was war dann?"

„Ich hab mich, mit einem alten Mann unterhalten, ich meine einen Muggel, ihn gehört glaube ich der Laden."

„Ich kenne diesen Mann Harry. Was ist mit ihm?"

„Dieses Mann wusste meinen Namen und er wusste auch das ich ein Zauberer bin. Wie geht das Lee? Zum Schluss wünsche er mir noch viel Glück und sagte so etwas wie er würde für mich und meinen Kampf beten."

„Der alte Kaufmann, Harry? Richtig?"

„Ja, Lee!"

„Nun, er es wirklich ein Muggel oder auch nicht. Keiner weiß es so richtig! Was ich dir nur sagen kann, das ist, dass dieser Mann sehr alt und sehr weiße ist. Er kann dir Antworten geben, auch bevor du die Frage auch nur gestellt hast. Das ganze Dorf bewundert diesen Mann und er hat schon immer diesen kleinen Laden im Dorf besessen, schon länger, als sich der älteste Bewohner des Dorfes erinnern kann. Diesem Mann kann man einfach nicht verheimlichen und selbst Dumbledore kennt ihn. Auch er bewundert das Wissen und die Weißheit dieses Mannes. Und das obwohl er ein Muggel zu schein seit. Wenn dir dieser Mann einen Rat gibt oder dir auch nur etwas erzählt, was dir zurzeit einfach nur belanglos erscheint, merkte es dir gut. Denn du wirst bestimmt irgendwann gebrauchen können, Harry."

Harry nickte und dachte genau über diese Worte nach. Er wollte unbedingt alles verstehen und er entschied sich am kommen Morgen wieder zu dem Mann zu joggen, um die Cola selbst zu bezahlen. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch einfach nur noch einmal mit diesen Mann reden, vor dem Sie alle so eine erfurcht hatten.

Dann unterhielten Sie sich noch eine ganze Zeitlang über die Reise, die Sie bald antreten wollten, bis irgendwann Qujong meinte, es wäre spät geworden und er wollte doch so langsam nachhause reisen.

„Du kannst du hier, bei uns übernachten", sagte Lee.

„Aber nur wenn es keine Mühe macht Lee."

„Ach was. Komm ich bringe dich auf dein Zimmer und dann werde ich glaube ich auch schlafen gehen. In meinem Alter wird man schon mal etwas früher müde, als die jungen Leute", sagte Lee und grinste zu Harry herüber der immer noch Hermine in seinen Arm hielt.

„Gute Nacht, die Herrn. Wir sehen uns morgen früh", sprach Harry, bevor Qujong und Lee das Zimmer verließen.

Nun war nur noch Harry mit Hermine in der Bibliothek und Harry schaute zu Hermine, die eng um Harrys Körper geschlungen an ihm lag. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und Harry bemerkte, das Sie wohl vor kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen sein musste. Vorsichtig löste er den Arm von Hermine, um auf zustehen. Er stellte die Tasse Tee auf den Tisch, die Hermine immer noch in Ihrer Hand und auf Ihren Oberschenkel hatte, um Sie dann wieder vorsichtig auf seinen Arm zu nehmen.

Langsam und leise ging er mit Hermine auf den Arm, durch den Raum, öffnete mit dem Knie die Tür, bevor er mit Hermine langsam den Flur endlang ging. Als er mit ihr an der Treppe angekommen war, merkte er wie Hermine wieder leicht ihre Augen aufschlug und ihn anschaute.

„Hallo mein Schatz. Ich bring dich in dein Bett, da kannst du dann schön weiter schlafen."

Hermine schaute ihn verschlafen an und nickte leicht.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir Harry", sagte sie vollkommen verschlafen?

„Wenn du das gerne möchtest, werde ich das machen, mein Schatz. Aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal zu deinem Zimmer gehen."

Hermine lächelte und schmiegte sich wieder an ihren Harry an. Diese ging nun langsam die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock und dann den Flur entlang zu Hermines Zimmer. Als er vor dem Zimmer angekommen war, wollte er gerade wieder mit seinen Knie die Tür öffnen, als diese wie von Geisterhand einen kleinen Spalt aufsprang.

Harry schaute sich die Tür an und dann Hermine. Diese lächelte leicht und sagte dann wieder vollkommen verschlafen.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich weiß mich zu wehren."

Harry nickte und brachte Hermine in ihr Zimmer. Er setzte Sie auf das Bett und sagte ihr er würde kurz ins Bad gegen um sich fertig zu machen aber dann käme er wieder zu ihr zurück. Hermine nickte und schaute Harry zu wie dieser im Bad verschwand.

Hermine zog sich aus und behielt nur ihr Höschen und ein T-Shirt, das sie sich aus dem Schrank geholt hatte an. Danach legte Sie sich in ihr Bett und deckte sich leicht mit ihrer Decke zu. Nach einiger Zeit kann dann Harry aus dem Bad. Er hatte wo extra etwas länger gewartet, damit er sicher sein konnte, das Hermine fertig war. Er hatte nur noch seine Boxershorts an und legte seine anderen Sachen über einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe des Bett stand ab.

Hermine hob leicht die Bettdecke an und Harry schlüpfte zu ihr in Bett. Hermine kuschelte sich wieder an ihren Harry an und auch Harry hatte es sich bequem gemacht.

„Du hast eine sehr vorlauten Spiegel, wusstest du das Hermine", flüsterte Harry?

Aber Hermine war schon selig, mit ihren Kopf, auf seiner nackten Brust eingeschlafen.

Als Harry dies bemerkte lächelte er leicht und versuchte auch einzuschlafen, was ihm dann auch recht schnell gelang.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 27ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen!_

_Na wenn das nicht mal wieder ein Reviews/Kommentar wert ist? Ich denke schon und ihr werdet mir da, doch bestimmt zustimmen und schreib mal eben schnell mal eins, oder? Unten links den Button drücken und los geht's. DANKE euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

R/A:

**Hermine Potter : **

Wieder ein klasse Kapitel !  
Hat Hermine auch vergessen dass Harry ihr Freund ist oder warum wusste sie nicht wie ihr geschah wenn Harry sie Küsst  
Gruss Hermine Potter

_Erst einmal Danke für dein Reviews! Es freut mich immer wieder wenn ich ein Lob von dir bekomme. Ich hab mich auch extra einwenig beeilt mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Zu deiner Frage, nun das solltest du aber auch vielleicht wissen, das man in jeder Situation, auch mal ein wenig überrascht sein kann. Hermine hat wohl in diesem Moment nicht damit gerechnet und vor allem, hatte sie vielleicht auch leichte Gewissensbisse, da Sie sich nicht mehr an vieles der letzten Nacht erinnern konnte. Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel war auch nach deinem Geschmack. Ich habe mal versucht einwenig mehr Gefühl rüber zu bringen. Bussi und Gruß Harry2004_

**Emily Ginn :**

hi...  
freu..neues pitelchen...immer noch freu und grins...mal wieder total schoen...dreifach freu und grins...  
also zu deiner Frage, Ellington liegt westlich von Hartfort, welches die Hauptstadt vom Staate von Connecticut ist, welches in new England liegt und New England bezeichnet man den Nordosten der usa, die usa liegt in Nord Amerika, welches sich auf der Erde befindet, die Erde wiederrum befindet sich mit dem Sonnensystem in der Milchstrasse...hoffe Erklarung war verstaendlich ;-)...  
ok...auf neues pitelchen wartet..ciaoi  
gruesse aus dem vorherbeschriebenen Teil des Alls...  
Ciaoi

_Hallo Emily!_

_Stimmt jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Klar Ellington, wie konnte ich nur ? grins Super erläutert und ich glaube den Milchmann, Sorry an die Milchstraße kann ich mich wage erinnern. Ich kann mir aber immer noch nicht so richtig vorstellen, das sich jemand außerhalb von dem kleinen Dorf Deutschland meine Geschichte anschaut und sie dann auch noch liest. Du willst mich sicher auch nur auf den Arm nehmen, oder ?_

_Anderes Thema : Jetzt bist du Baff oder nicht? SO schnell ein neues Kapitel von mir. Ich weiß auch nicht ganz wie ich das Gemacht habe. gg aber fertig ist es. Ich hoffe auch dieses pitelchen hat dir gefallen und ich habe alles richtig gemacht, oder ? Schöne Grüße und bis bald Harry2004_

**Silvertrust :**

moin,  
wieder feines chap, ich frage mich wer da immer Harry überwacht oder kennenlernen will.  
erst die angestellte bei lee jetzt der alte mann wo ich denke er war kein muggel bin gespannt wie es weiter geht vorallen was nun alles in england passiert  
also zack zack

_So moin moin Silvertrust,_

_Ja ich schon wieder, bin wieder da. Ob Harry da so richtig überwacht wird, na ich weiß nicht. Das Kapitel hat dir hoffentlich einwenig geholfen zu verstehen, was es mit den alten Mann auf sich hat. Die Angestellten überwachen Harry nicht, die sind nur immer sofort da, wenn sie bemerken, da ist wer oder kommt wer. Ich glaube da soll eher so sein, das die Angestellten versuchen immer für einen da zu sein, um einen fast jeden Wunsch fast von Augen abzulesen. Was England betrifft hast du ja sicherlich gerade gelesen, das sich nun die Zeit nähert, wo die Heimreise beginnt und im nächsten Kapitel kann man glaube ich, auch noch mal ein wenig Post aus der Heimat erwarten aber ob die so gut ist? So und nun werde ich wieder zack zack weiter schreiben und deine Geschichte weiter verfolgen. g Harry2004_

**Roter Draconis :**

So da bin ich wieder.  
Ich weiß gar nicht was ich schreiben soll.  
Hab alles schon gesagt in meinem letzten Reviewg.  
Mit "wie die anderen" meinete ich, viele gehen ziemlich schnell. Harry gesund ab zu Voldemort großer kampf ende gut alles gut.  
Ist natürlich nicht bei allen so, aber wenn es länger dauert(die Kapitel net die Wartezeit) dann ist es gut. Es sollte bloß nicht zu lange dauern.  
mfg  
roter Draconis

_Wie du weiß nicht was du schreiben sollst?_

_War das letzte Kapitel nichts? Habe ich was vergessen oder sollte ich noch was ändern? Was die Wartezeiten angeht versuch ich mich ja zu besser, wie ihr alle seht aber es ist leider nicht immer so möglich wie ich es gerne möchte. „Nicht zu lange dauern?" Ja, das ist so eine Sache. Ich wollte eigentlich aus dieser Geschichte ein Zweiteiler machen mit HP und der Junge der wieder lebt und HP und die R… des J…. aber das ist mir leider nicht so gelungen, wie man sieht. Leider muß aus diesem Grund auch meine zweite Geschichte „Verzeihen ist nicht immer leicht" darunter leiden. Denn ich werde Sie wohl erst weiter schreiben können, wenn ich diese zu Abschluss gebracht habe. Bis dann Harry2004_

**OOsilmarienOO :**

So, dann gibts mal wieder einen netten kommentar von mir!  
Wikrlich tolles kaptel, vor allem die szene mi den kinder hat mir gefallen...  
weiter so!  
eine frage, wie lange geht deine geshcichte wohl noch? ich mein, du hast jetzt schon 26 kapitlechen und es ist imme rnoch kein ende in sicht! meinen respekt!  
lg  
silmarien

_Hallo OOsilmarienOO,_

_schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören und meine Glückwunsch zu deiner Geschichte. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg. Die Szene mit den Kinder kam, mir recht spontan und gefiel mir auch recht gut. So richtig kann ich aber leider deiner zweiten Frage nicht folgen. Ist dir meine Geschichte zu lang und soll ich aufhören oder findest du es einfach nur gut und ich soll noch viel weiter schreiben. LG Harry2004_

**Celina- HP:**

Hallo Harry  
Das mit den Kindern war echt witzig. Ich konnte mir richtig die dummen Gesichter der Kids vorstellen , als Harry sie in ihrer Landessprache ansprach. Was ist denn mit Hermine los? Hat sie schon vergessen das Harry ihr Freund ist? Schreib bitte schnell weiter.  
Gruß Celina- HP

_Ah, Hallo Celina-HP,_

_Ich habe im letzten Moment, deinen Kommentar rein bekommen. Aber es ist ja noch geschafft und du bekommst auch eine Antwort von mir. Es ist doch recht Interessant, was die einzelnen Leser meiner Geschichte so alles gemeinsam gut finden. Das mit den Kinder war auch bei ‚silmarien' hängen geblieben und der Kuss von Harry, bei dir und ‚Hermine Potter'. Ich habe zwar die Kinder als einen kleine Gimmick in die Geschichte mit eingebracht, hätte aber nie gedacht, das die so hängen bleiben. Ich dachte eher an den alten Muggel aber na gut. Und der Schock von Hermine, nun ja, da sag ich nur ‚Finger weg vom Alkohol' gelle oder nicht ganz so viel. Bussi Harry2004_

* * *

Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonyme Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an : harryff04yahoo.de und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen. 


	28. Kapitel 28 Muggel Weissagungen

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr, die es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern, Joanne K. Rowling. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten und möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften. Meine Geschichte folgt einer möglichen Zukunft der Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Muggel Weissagungen_**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten an._

_Ich habe das __Fiction Rated__ meiner Geschichte von M(16+) auf T(14-16 Jahre und älter) umgestellt, da ich bis jetzt der Meinung bin, das ich meine Geschichte, auch dieser Altersgruppe zutrauen kann._

_Euer Harry2004 _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, obwohl ich glaube, das auch zu seiner Meinung stehen sollte._

_

* * *

_  
**Kapitel 28 – Muggel Weissagungen **

Als der nächste Morgen begann, sich bemerkbar zu machen, wurde Harry von einigen Sonnenstrahlen, die neben dem Vorhang vorbei schienen sanft geweckt.

Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er das alles nur geträumt hatte oder nicht. Erst wollte nicht seine Augen öffnen.

‚Das kann doch nur ein Traum sein! Ich Liebe diesen Traum und ich werde meine Augen nie wieder öffnen, dann kann ich diesen wunderschönen Traum, immer weiter Träumen', dachte sich Harry.

Doch dann bemerkte Harry, wie sich neben ihm im Bett etwas bewegte. Vorsichtig drehte Harry seinen Kopf zur Seite und lauschte mit seinen geschlossenen Augen, ob er hören könnte, was das wäre. Aber es war leise und nichts wollte an das Ohr von Harry geraten, doch da, wieder bewegte sich etwas neben ihm und nun schlug er vorsichtig seine Augen auf.

Obwohl er seine Brille nicht aufgesetzt hatte, konnte er Sie sehen und sie war so wunderschön anzusehen, wie Sie da neben ihm lag und sich mit einer Hand, an ihrer Bettdecke festhielt und mit der anderen Hand, vorsichtig an Harry Oberschenken klammerte.

‚Es war kein Traum! Da ist sie und Sie liegt so friedlich neben mir. Ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf dieser Welt'

Und nachdem Harry sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, da merkte er was ihm gefehlt hatte, die ganze Zeit. Vorsichtig löste Harry sich aus den Händen von Hermine und versuchte möglichst leise aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Als er das gemacht hatte nahm er seine Sachen vom Stuhl und machte sich auf, so leise wie möglich, ins Bad zu kommen. Dort war immer noch der Schallschutz Zauber Aktiv und Harry konnte sich dort frisch machen und anziehen ohne Hermine zu wecken.

Nachdem Harry fertig war schlich er sich, nachdem er noch einmal einen Blick auf Hermine geworfen hatte, aus dem Raum. Er ging schnell zu seinen Zimmer, um sich seine Joggingsachen anzuziehen. Kurz darauf war er auch schon unterwegs in Richtung Dorf.

Unterwegs konnte Harry einige Bauern beobachte, wie sie auf Ihren Reisfeldern am arbeiten waren und dank der gerade aufgehenden Sonne sahen die Felder wunderschön aus. Er war eigentlich unvorstellbar, dass es gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt, irgendwo anders auf dieser Welt ein Krieg herrschte und alle nur auf Ihn warteten, dass er diesen Beenden würde!

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und joggte weiter in Richtung Dorf.

XXX

Hermine war in der zwischen Zeit auch aus ihren wunderschönen Traum erwacht und schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um aber da war niemand.

‚War das alles nur ein Traum?', dachte sich nun auch Hermine.

‚Aber nein, was war das?'

Hermine war mit ihrer Hand ohne darauf zu achten übers Bettlacken gestriffen und war dann auf einen wunderschönen Widerstand gestoßen. Neben Hermine lagen zwölf lange und wunderschöne Schneeweiße Rosen.

Vorsichtig nahm Hermine diese auf und roch voller Leidenschaft an deren Köpfen. Sie rochen so wunderschön, als das Sie dieser je wieder fortgeben wollte.

XXX

Harry joggte immer noch und kam nun langsam an die stelle, an der er tags zuvor die Kinder getroffen hatte. Wieder waren einige Kinder dort und winkten ihm zu. Harry winkte freundlich zurück und machte sich weiter auf in Richtung des Dorfes.

Als Harry das Dorf vom weiten erkennen konnte, sah er auch einen Bauern der wohl ein Problem zu scheinen hatte. Ihm war sein Hänger in den Straßengraben gerutscht und der eine Ochse, den er hatte schaffte es wohl nicht, diesen wieder, dort heraus zu bekommen. Der Bauer schien mit seinen Latein am ende zu sein und stand Kopf schüttelnd neben dem Hänger.

Als Harry bei dem Bauern angekommen, bot er ihm seine Hilfe an und sagte ihm er solle nach vorne zu Ochsen gehen und ihn Richtig antreiben, während er versuchen würde von hinten am Hänger zu schieben.

Der Bauer nickte zu machen Sie sich gemeinsam an Werk. Nach circa einer viertel Stunde hatten Sie es dann geschafft und der Hänger stand wieder auf dem schmalen weg in Richtung des Dorfes.

Der Bauer wusste nicht wie er sich bei Harry bedanken sollte aber dieses sagte nur zum Bauern, es würde reichen wenn er hinten auf dem Hänger mitfahren könnte, bis ins Dorf. Was, der Bauer ihn auch nicht verwerte.

So ruhte sich Harry hinten auf den Ochsen Hänger aus, während der Bauer, diesen nun langsam in Richtung Dorf kutschierte.

Als Sie das Dorf erreicht hatten, bedanken sich beide noch einmal und der Bauer fuhr weiter seinen weg, während Harry sich auf machte, in Richtung des Ladens, von dem alten weisen Muggel.

Die kleinen Dorfstraßen waren alle noch recht leer, da es noch recht früh am morgen war und Harry schaute sich gemütlich das ein oder andere Haus, am Wegesrand einwenig genauer von außen an. Die Bauart war nun mal vollkommen andres als die in England. Aus dem ein oder andren Hauseingang, der meistens auf den Hinterhof führe, konnte Harry, fleißige Leute sehen, die ihre tägliche arbeiten am verrichten waren. Als Harry dann endlich bei dem kleinen Laden des alten Mannes angekommen war, musste er feststellen, das wohl noch niemand da war. Alle Türen waren noch mit Brettern verschlossen und auch die Fenster schienen, noch verriegelt zu sein.

Harry setzte sich auf eine der Stufen die zu dem Laden herauf führten und machte sich daran zu warten.

XXX

Nachdem Hermine aufgestanden war und leider zu ihren ungunsten feststellen musste, das Sie alleine war, machte sie sich auf ins Badezimmer um zu Duschen aber nicht bevor Sie mit Ihren Zauberstab eine Vase für die Rosen auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte.

Nach halb am träumen, von der letzten Nacht, in der Sie so friedlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, ließ sie sich das lauwarme Wasser über ihren Körper rieseln. Sie hätte noch Stunden unter der Dusche verweilen können aber als sie sich ihre Hände an schaute und erkannte das diese durch das Wasser schon, wie die Hände einer achtzig jährigen aussahen, entschied sie sich, das Wasser abzustellen und sich in ein kuscheliges Handtusch einzuwickeln. Nachdem Hermine sich dann angezogen hatte, mit einer Stoffhose und Kuschelshirt, machte sie sich auf nach unten, um zu schauen, ob Sie Lee irgendwo fand. Nachdem Hermine die Treppe nach unten gegangen war, merkte Sie doch, das Sie vielleicht erst einmal etwas essen sollte, da ihr leicht schwummerig wurde. Sie ging weiter in Richtung der Esszimmers und dort traf Sie auch auf Lee, der wie sie sehr erfreute auch noch am frühstücken war.

„Guten morgen Hermine! Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?"

„Danke Lee. Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht für mich gewesen. Nur nun wollte ich gerne etwas frühstücken. Ich glaube ich habe seit gestern morgen nicht mehr all zuviel zu mir genommen."

„Dann setze dich zu mir und gebe mir die Ehre, mit dir zu Frühstücken. Ich gehe mal, davon aus Harry ist wieder am joggen", fragte Lee?

Hermine wurde leicht rot um die Nase und sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, was Lee, zu diesem Zeitpunkt über die beiden gedacht hatte. Es war ja nun mal überhaupt nichts passiert in der letzten Nacht, außer das Sie mit Harry sehr gemütlich neben einander, in ihren Bett geschlafen hatten. Schnell wollte Hermine eine passende antwort geben aber ihr viel keine ein und alles was sie sagen konnte war.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich dich gerade fragen, ob du Harry heute Morgen schon einmal gesehen hattest."

„Nein leider Hermine. Ich wollte ihn heute morgen abholen, da ich einen Brief von meinen Freund Albus erhalten habe aber als ich bei seinen Zimmer angekommen war, musste ich feststellen, das er leider nicht dort war und das wohl nicht erst seit einiger Zeit. Auch sein Bett schien unberüht, da ich wusste, das die Hauselfen noch nicht unterwegs waren."

Hermine überlegte was sie nun sagen sollte und biss erst einmal herzhaft in ein Marmeladen Brot, um einwenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Dann dachte sie sich, dass der Angriff bisher immer die beste Taktik gewesen war und so beschloss sie auch vorzugehen.

„Harry hat heute Nacht bei mir im Zimmer geschlafen Lee."

Lee schaute auf, sagte aber nicht und so fuhr Hermine fort.

„Wir hatten uns gestern Abend noch einwenig unterhalten, da Harry mich auch einwenig trösten wollte und so bin ich dann wohl, in seinen Armen eingeschlafen."

Lee schaute wieder auf aber abermals sagte er nichts, sondern nickte nur kurz, um dann auch weiter zu frühstücken. Erst nach einen ganzen weile, nachdem beide nur schweigend, ihr Frühstück genossen, fing Lee wieder an, diese Stille zu unterbrechen und sprach.

„Wie ich schon sagte, habe ich einen Brief von Albus bekommen und diesen wollte ich gerne mit euch beiden besprechen. Ich halte ihn für sehr wichtig auch wenn ich ihn nicht wirklich vollständig verstehe. Ich hoffe ihr beiden könnt mir dabei behilflich sein."

Hermine nickte und wollte gerade nachfragen, um was es denn, in diesen Brief ginge, als Lee fortfuhr zu reden.

„Aber ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das wir besser warten sollten, bis auch Harry wieder bei uns ist und wir dann, gemeinsam den Brief lesen sollten."

Abermals nickte Hermine und fragte Lee, ob er nicht Lust hätte mit ihr und einer Tasse Kaffee, einwenig im Garten spazieren zu gehen, um die morgendliche Luft und das zwitschern der Vogel zu genießen. Lee stimmte zu und so machten sich beide, mit einer Tasse Kaffee bewaffnet auf in Richtung Garten.

XXX

Harry wollte gerade aufgeben zu warten, da er dachte, dass der alte heute vielleicht seinen Laden doch nicht öffnete als ein junger Mann auf ihn zu kam und ihn ansprach.

Harry sah den Mann auf ihn zukommen und aus reinem Reflex ging seine Hand, an seine Zauberstab, den er in seiner Hosentasche hatte. Aber der junge Mann sah friedlich und freundlich aus und so zog er seinen Zauberstab nicht, sondern hielt nur seinen Hand in seiner Tasche.

„Guten Morgen, junger Herr", sprach der junge Mann Harry an.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Harry.

„Wartet ihr auf Kaufmann Weijang, junger Herr?"

„Wenn das der alte Mann ist, dem der Laden hinter mir gehört, ja dann, dann warte ich auf genau diesen Mann", antworte Harry.

„Dann seit ihr bestimmt Mr. Potter, nicht war? Meister Weijang sagte mir bereits, das ihr hier auf ihn warten würdet und ich sollte den jungen Herr doch schon einmal hinein bitten, bis Meister Weijang uns die Ehre gibt und auch hierher kommt", sprach wieder der junge Mann, denn Harry so auf ca. achtzehn Jahre schätzte.

„Aber woher weiß er?..."

„Meister Weijang ist ein sehr, sehr weißer Mann und Meister Weijang weiß vieles, auch wenn es uns nicht immer vergönnt ist, alles von ihm zu erfahren…", vollende der Mann den Satz.

„Ah ja, wenn das so ist", sprach Harry, eher unwillig.

Der junge Mann ging an Harry vorbei und machte sich ans Werk, die Verschläge vom Laden zu entfernen. Nachdem der junge Mann fertig war bat er Harry an, ihn in den Laden zu folgen.

Harry stimmte zu und folgte dem Mann in den Laden vom Kaufmann Weijang.

„Darf ich fragen, wie dein Name ist? Ich heiße Harry."

„Hallo Harry, mein Name ist Jomo und ich bin ein Schüler von Meister Weijang."

‚Er ist also der Schüler von diesem alten Mann. Was er wohl bei diesem Kaufmann Weijang lernt? Vielleicht bring er ihn, den Kaufmann bei! Warum nicht', dachte sich Harry. Aber warum sollte er denn nicht einfach fragen.

„Jomo ja? Darf ich fragen, in was dich der Kaufmann Weijang unterrichtet?"

„Aber sicher. In erster Hinsicht unterrichtet mich mein Meister, in der Kunst der Geduld!"

„Was? Er unterrichtet dich in geduld? Wie soll das denn bitte schön gehen? Ich habe ja schon viel gehört und gesehen aber mir hat noch niemand gesagt, das er in einen Fach mit den Namen Geduld unterrichtet würde."

„Nun, geduld ist einer der höchsten Künste unserer Welt und es spielt dabei überhaupt keine Rolle, ob das nun hier bei uns geschieht oder irgendwo anders auf dieser, unserer Welt."

„Ja, da wirst du wohl recht haben und was lehrst du noch bei deinen Meister?"

„Ich habe die große Ehre, bei ihm, an seiner Seite leben du dürfen und seine täglichen Weisheiten in mich aufzusaugen. Vielleicht habe ich sogar einmal die große Ehre und es ist mir vergönnt, sein Erbe anzutreten aber bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden noch viele Jahre ins Land gehen."

Harry brummte sein Kopf und er hatte Probleme, den Ausführungen von Jomo zu folgen. Er suchte sich eine Gelegenheit, wo er sich ein wenig anlehnen konnte und Jomo reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, das er dankend annahm.

‚Hm, er scheint kein Zauber zu sein? Er kannte zwar meinen Namen aber den scheint er von dem Kaufmann bekommen zu haben. Er selber kann scheinbar nichts mit ihm anfangen', dachte sich Harry. Schließlich wusste er, das ganz egal wo er auf dieser Welt war. Jeder Magier auf dieser Welt wusste wer Harry Potter war.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze weile, in dem zwar immer wieder, die verschiedensten Menschen in den Laden kamen und einige Sachen dort einzukaufen. Bis dann endlich auch der Kaufmann Weijang in seinen Laden erschien. Jomo eilte ihm entgegen, um sich dann kurz vor ihm zu verbeugen und ihn zu begrüßen.

„Meister Weijang! Es ist eine Ehre, das ihr heute euren Laden besucht. Ich werde für euch sofort Tee vorbereiten, bitte kommt rein und macht es euch gemütlich", sprach Jomo.

Harry verdrehte leicht seine Augen, als er dies hörte aber er sagte nichts. Harry nickte nur einfach dem Mann zu der noch eine ganzes Stück von ihm entfernt stand und scheinbar, fast vollkommen von diesem Jomo abgeschirmt wurde.

„Danke Jomo, mein Schüler aber ich werde mich hinten auf der Terrasse niederlassen und bitte für mit Mr. Potter dann zu mir. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist schon voll in Ungeduld ist, um mich zu sprechen."

„Wie ihr wünscht Meister. Bitte geht voraus, ich werde Mr. Potter sofort zu ihnen geleiten."

„Nein, las das Jomo. Sagt ihm einfach, wo er lang gehen muß und zu mir zu gelangen. Du kannst dich dann um den Tee kümmern. Mr. Potter trinkt bestimmt auch einen Tee, mit mir."

„Wie ihr wünscht Meister."

XXX

Hermine und Lee saßen nun schon recht lange auf der kleinen Bank oberhalb von dem See, der sich hinterm Haus vom Lee erstreckte.

„Hermine, was machen denn deine Übungen? Wiederholst du Sie immer noch regelmäßig?"

„Ja, das mache ich und ich bin auch sehr froh darüber, das ich sie von dir lehren durfte."

„Hast du Harry davon erzählt oder hat er noch keine Ahnung, was sich neben ihm entwickelt?"

„Also jetzt ist es aber mal genug, was sich neben ihm entwickelt , was soll das denn nun wieder heißen?"

„Ja meinst du nicht, Harry wird sich nicht ein wenig wundern, was du so alles mittlerweile gelernt hast?"

„Nun, wer weiß? Es ist doch nun schon eine ganze weile her, das wir uns dauerhaft gesehen haben. Es ist sehr viel in dieser Zeit geschehen und bestimmt gibt es auch viel, was ich von Harry aus dieser Zeit noch nicht weiß oder vielleicht auch nie erfahren werde."

„Das ist wohl war Hermine."

„Harry weiß aber das ich Telepartisch bin."

„Ach ja? Wann hast du ihm das denn gesagt?"

„Es ist unbewusst geschehen, als ich draußen auf dem Balkon war und er mir gefolgt war. Dort habe ich in unterbewusst gesagt er sollte wieder gehen und seit dem, weiß er es."

„Hermine du wirst sehen, das kann euch noch sehr hilfreich sein, das ist das könnt. Komm lass uns noch einwenig gehen, sonst rosten meine alten Beine hier noch ein und das wollen wir doch wohl nicht."

Hermine musste grinsten und schließlich nickte sie und beide machten sich auf, noch ein Stück zu gehen.

XXX

Harry ging langsam durch den Laden, den weg, den ihm Jomo beschrieben hatte. Er hatte gar nicht von außen bemerkt, das der Laden so groß war. Es find sich wirklich alles war man zu leben brauchte in diesem Laden und schließlich kam Harry an die Tür, die zu de hinteren Terrasse führte. Langsam öffnete er diese und schon konnte er die Hand von dem alten Mann sehen, die ihn zu sich winkte.

„Bitte Mr. Potter, kommen sie doch einwenig näher. Ich bin alt und kann mich nicht mehr so gut bewegen und wenn sie weiter hinter mir stehen bleiben bekommen ich bestimmt noch einen schlimmen Nacken."

Harry grinste und ging um dem alten Mann herum um sich dann zu ihm auf eine Bank zu setzten.

„Es ist schon sie mal wieder hier bei mir zu sehen. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Gut danke! Aber ich bin eigentlich gekommen um Sie etwas zu fragen."

„Ja, Richtig! Du hast fragen über Fragen. Ich hoffe, ich darf dich duzen?"

„Aber sicher mein Name ist H…"

„Harry Potter der junge der überlebt hat, ich weiß wer oder was du bist, junger Harry."

„Aber wie oder woher. Sind sie auch ein Zauberer?"

„Was ist Zaubererei mein junger Freund oder was ist es nicht. Es gibt so viele dinge auf unserer Welt und nicht immer kann man wirklich, mit Bestimmtheit sagen ob es Zauberei ist oder nicht. Nicht war, mein junger Freund?"

„Ja aber woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin oder was ich bin?"

„Mein junger Freund! Geduld ist eines der großen Zauber dieser Welt und mit der Geduld, steigt auch die Weißheit."

Der alte Mann verstummte und auch Harry blieb schweigend neben ihn sitzen. Es verging eine Zeit und Harry wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als der alte Kaufmann wider begann zu reden.

„Höre nun gut zu, mein junger Freund und merke dir gut was du jetzt hörst. … Einen schweren Kampf steht dir bald bevor und fliehen kannst du nicht. Aber habe Mut, denn alleine wirst du nicht sein. Viele werden kommen und versuchen dir zu helfen aber viele werden auch scheitern bei dem Versuch und Qualvoll sterben. Habe Mut und lerne vertrauen. Denn du wirst die Hilfe brauchen, die dir geboten wird, zum einen von einer jungen Frau, die dich Liebt, zum andren von einer Gruppe, bei der die Farbe Rot immer wieder Thema ist. Dann noch von alter Weißheit soll dir geholfen werden und von jemanden dessen Schutz es ist, sich mit Tieren zu verstehen. Nein warte oder ist er doch selbst ein Tier? Ein Hund?"

„Sirius!"

„Ja, das kann der sein, welchen ich meine und nun möchte ich dich bitten zu gehen. Ich bin müde und möchte mich ausruhen."

„Aber ich wollte…"

Doch bevor Harry weiter reden konnte spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und als er hoch sah, konnte er das Gesicht von Jomo erkennen, das in anlächelte und ihn aufforderte ihn nun zu folgen. Harry wollte sich noch einmal zu dem alten Kaufmann drehen aber dieser schien bereit im sitzen eingeschlafen zu sein. Harry stand auf und folge schweigen Jomo, der ihn durch den Laden Nach vorne führte. Draußen angekommen, drehte sich Harry um und schaute Jomo an.

„Sage ihm bitte danke von mir, wenn er wieder aufgewacht ist, bitte."

„Das werde ich bestimmt tun aber er wird wohl einwenig dauern. Denn so viele Weißsagungen hat der Meister lange nicht mehr gehabt. Ich werde es später voller stolz meiner Familie mitteilen und sie werden sich freuen, das der Meister mich bei sich aufgenommen hatte."

„Wie? Ja, danke. Vielleicht bis die Tage mal und noch mal danke."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Jomo um und war wieder im Kaufmannsladen verschwunden. Harry Stand vor dem Laden und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Was war da gerade geschehen und was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Harry hatte fragen über fragen und keinen der dieser beantworten könnte. Er dachte sich, das es wohl das besten sein würde, wieder zurück nach Hermine und Lee zu gehen. Vielleicht hatten Sie ein paar Antworten, auf all seinen Fragen und so joggte Harry wieder zurück zum Haus von Lee.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 28ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen!_

_Na wenn das nicht mal wieder ein Reviews/Kommentar wert ist? Ich denke schon und ihr werdet mir da, doch bestimmt zustimmen und schreib mal eben schnell mal eins, oder? Unten links den Button drücken und los geht's. DANKE euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_R/A:

**Celina-HP :** Hallo Harry  
Ich habe gerade dein neues Kapitel gelesen. Ich fand es sehr lustig wie Hermine Harry angeschnauzt hat. Ich finde das er es verdient hatte. Lee hat ja auch noch sein Fett abgekommen. Warum mischt er sich auch ein wenn zwei Leute sich streiten. Und der Rest einfach nur SÜS.  
Lg Celina-HP

_Hallo Celina-HP! Danke für dein Kommentar. Nun ich dachte mir es kann mal nicht schade, wenn Harry mal richtig sein Fett bekommt. Bis zum nächsten mal Harry2204_

**Hermine Potter :** Das war wieder ein wunderschönes Kapitel  
und man konnte sich richtig in die Gefühle der beiden hineinversetzen  
Gruss Hermine Potter

_Danke! Das find ich gut wenn ich es gut rüberbringen konnte. Hoffentlich bis zu nächsten mal Harry2004_

**Silvertrust :** moin, harry der beschützer,  
kann das sein das dein harry etwas zu schütern für deine hermine ist?  
soso ein muggel der alles weiß ich hoffe harry trifft ihn noch mal und erfährt etwas mehr  
bin auch gespannt wo sie überall langreisen  
also zack, zack

_Hallo Silvertrust! Leider hat es nicht mit dem zack zack geklappt aber es geht weiter und wenn du meinst, das mein Harry zu weich war, ja dann warte mal ab. Einmal Zack Harry2004_

**Albus1900 :** Mr. Harry2004 Potter !  
Ich freue mich Sie wieder einmal Reviews zu können.  
Ich bin zu meiner Begeisterung, wieder einmal sehr positiv von dem Überrascht, was ich bei ihnen zu lesen bekommen habe. Man merkt doch sehr, das Ihnen unsere Schule sehr geholfen hat, um es weit zu bringen, in ihren Fanfiction Schreiber leben. Mit Kapitel zu Kapitel … oh ich meine natürlich Schuljahr, kann man einen sehr guten vorschritt, Ihren Wissen feststellen Mr. Harry2004 Potter. Ich werde mit Begeisterung versuchen, Ihre fortschritte weiter zu verfolgen.  
Albus1900  
P.S. : noch ein Zitronen Bropp ?

_Danke ! Harry2004_

**Sirius :** Wieder mal ein Spitzen Kapitel, auch wenn mein Namensfetter leider nicht vorkam. Bitte schreib schnell weiter denn ich bin so gespannt wie es weiter geht.  
Sirius

_Danke! Dein Namensfetter kommt bestimmt noch einmal vor. Bitte Abwarten. Harry2004_

**Mr. Unknown :** Und hier ist das Review:)  
Schöne Geschichte, schönes Kapitel, kurz gesagt: alles ist schön:)  
Nur weiter so!_  
_

_Danke und Bitte ! Was soll ich wer sagen? Harry2004_

**Master Kim :**He !  
Die Geschichte ist Spitze !  
Bitte schreib schnell weiter.  
Master Kim

_Hallo! Auch dir danke ich für deinen Kommentar. Bitte schreib weiter Kommentare und hälft wir so meine Geschichte, immer bei einen guten Pegel zu halten. Harry2004_

* * *

Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonyme Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: harryff04yahoo.de und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen. 


	29. Kapitel 29 Unergründliches Geschieht

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr, die es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern, Joanne K. Rowling. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten und möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften. Meine Geschichte folgt einer möglichen Zukunft der Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Unergründliches geschieht immer wieder_**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten an._

_Was zuletzt geschah:_

_ Harry war morgens neben Hermine aufgewacht und beide wussten erst nicht ob es wirklich wahr, war. Endlich waren Harry und Hermine vereint zu einem Paar. Harry war ins Dorf gejoggt um sich dort mit den alten Kaufmann zu treffen und Hermine unterhielt sich mit Mr. Lee. Der Kaufmann wusste sehr viel über Harry und die Zauberwelt, so dass Harry sich nicht sicher war ob der Kaufmann ein Muggel oder ein Zauber war. Nachdem der Kaufmann plötzlich eingeschlafen war machte sich Harry wieder auf den Weg zu Hermine und den anderen._

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_  
**Kapitel 29 – Unergründliches Geschieht immer wieder **

Während Harry das Dorf langsam hinter sich lies, ging ihm immer wieder das Gespräch mit dem alten Muggel durch den Kopf.

‚Wie ist es nur möglich, das ein Muggel so viel von ihm, einem Zauberer wusste? Und das was er sagte, woher kennt er meine Freunde? Sollte ihn doch irgend jemand etwas über mich erzählt haben und er hatte sich den Rest dazu, einfach nur ausgedacht', grübelte Harry beim laufen nach?

Nach einer weile blieb Harry stehen und suchte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen, am Straßenrad, wo er es sich einwenig bequem machen konnte. Nach kurzer Suche sah er einige Bäume, leicht oberhalb der Straße stehen und er entschied sich dort hin zu gehen. Er setzte sich unter dem ersten Baum den er erreichte, den der hatte einen schönen Schatten auf dem Gras, gebildet.

‚Warum eigentlich immer ich? Kann es nicht mal jemand anderes sein', dachte sich Harry und lehnte sich gemütlich an den dicken Stamm des Baumes.

Harry hatte die Beine lang im Gras ausgestreckt und seine Augen überflogen, ohne bestimmten Ziel, das Land um sich herum, sowie die Straße, die aus dem Dorf kommend und scheinbar am Horizont ende immer weiter ging. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und er dachte wieder an diesen Muggel oder besser an alle Muggel.

‚Gibt es auch Muggel, die in die Zukunft schauen können? Kann das wirklich sein oder ist der Kaufmann gar kein Muggel, sondern doch ein Zauberer? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht aber ich meine, als ich ihn gefragt hatte ob er Zauberer oder Muggel wäre, da hatte ich keine Antwort bekommen oder zu mindestens keine die ich verstanden hatte. Ich bin so durcheinander. Was wäre wenn, wenn auch andere Muggel, in die Zukunft schauen können und vielleicht auch wissen, das es Zauberer gibt, ohne das sie je einen Richtigen gesehen oder getroffen hatten.'

Harry öffnete seine Augen, wieder blickte er in die Gegend um sich herum und folgte dann mit seinen Augen einen langen Weg, der parallel zur Straße verlief und erst nach einigen Metern leicht abweichte aber auch dieser endete scheinbar erst am Horizont oder auch nicht, Harry konnte nicht so weit schauen. Er war müde geworden, durch das Joggen und dem Gespräch mit dem alten Mann. Er wollte ein kleines Nickerchen machen, es war noch recht früh am morgen und es sollte doch wohl nicht schaden, wenn er erst gegen Mittag wieder zurück sei. So dachte Harry es sich und legte sich flach auf seinen Rücken. Von der Straße aus war er nur schwer zu sehen aber das störte ihn auch nicht, denn er wollte erst einmal einwenig Ruhe haben.

Nachdem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, das Gras war, recht hoch und weich, beobachtete Harry einwenig die Wolken am Himmel und stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre die Welt von dort oben zu betrachten. Diese Überlegungen dauerten aber wirklich nicht lange und schon war Harry friedlich eingeschlafen.

XXX

Hermine hatte sich von Lee getrennt, da dieser noch etwas im Haus zu erledigen hatte und so lief sie alleine langsam um den kleinen See, der hinter dem Haus lag.

‚Himmel, wenn ich nur wüsste was uns in England alles erwartet, dann würde ich versuchen, uns noch besser darauf vorzubereiten. Aber wie nur? Ich habe nur die Möglichkeit, später mit Harry und Lee zu sprechen, ob sie etwas da gegen haben, wenn ich Sirius versuche einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn darin bitte uns doch einwenig Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Ich weiß, wir sind gut und viel besser als wie je gewesen sind aber ob das reicht? Was ist mit Harry? Ist er wieder vollkommen fit und genesen oder spielt er uns das nur vor? Ja und was ist mit mir? Harry weiß nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was ich alles gelehrt habe in der Zeit wo wir getrennt waren oder auch in der Zeit, wo ich zwar bei ihm war aber er, in seinen Dauerschlaf war', Hermine dachte wirklich unaufhaltsam über als dies nach und bemerkte gar nicht, das sie schon so weit gelaufen war.

„Oh, ich glaube hier war ich ja noch gar nicht gewesen", sagte Hermine und schaute sich um.

„Ich glaube ich werde mich erst einmal einwenig an Wasser setzen und den schön Wetter Wolken zuschauen."

Gesagt getan. Suchte sich einen einigermaßen saueren Platz, wo ihre Sachen nicht zu schmutzig wurden und setzte sich an Wasser. Der See war ruhig und nur eine kleine leichte warme Briese, kam über das Wasser in Richtung Hermine. Sie konnte einige Fische im klaren Wasser erkennen, wie sie an ihr vorbei schwammen und nach einiger Zeit ließ sich Hermine nach hinten ins Gras fallen.

Immer wieder suchte sie sich neue Wolken am Himmel aus und versuchte sich einzubilden, am was Sie diese Wolke als erstes erinnert. Sie entdeckte ein Pferd und eine Gans, sowie ein Haus und einen großen Baum, in den Wolken. Nach und nach wurden Hermines Augenlieder immer schwerer und langsam schloss sie ihre Augen.

Nach einiger Zeit, Hermine dachte immer noch über Harry und sich nach. Was sie wohl alles in der nächsten Zeit erwartetet, da meinte sie eine Bekannte Stimme zu hören. Erst sehr schwach dann etwas lauter. Hermine kannte diese Stimme und sie rief nach ihr aber sie konnte sie einfach nicht zu ordnen.

„Hermine! Hermine hör mir zu…. Hermine", sprach die Stimme aber Hermine konnte niemanden entdecken.

„Wer ist da? Zeigen sie sich, ich kann sie nicht sehen", antwortete Hermine und eine leichte Verzweifelung nachte sich in ihr breit.

„Hermine hab keine Angst! Ich werde habe dir nie schlechtes angetan und Ich werde dir nie schlechtes antun. Hermine nun höre mir genau zu", sprach die Stimme weiter und Hermine Atem wurde wieder langsamer.

Da viel es Hermine wieder ein! Jetzt wusste sie wieder woher Sie diese Stimme kannte.

„Mo? Mo, bist du das? Zeig dich bitte, ich habe so viele Fragen an dich, bitte zeig dich. Wo bist du Mo", rief Hermine in die unüberschaubare Leere, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete?

Aber es blieb nur diese große Leere die Hermine sehen konnte. Es dauerte einen Moment aber Hermine kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis, ja bis wieder diese Stimme zu hören war und sie Rief immer noch nach Ihr, dessen Name Hermine war.

„Hermine höre mir bitte zu."

„Nein! Ich höre dir erst zu wenn ich weiß wer du bist und wo du bist. Zeig dich endlich", schrie Hermine und wieder kehrte Ruhe ein. Die Leere schien über groß und unüberwindbar. Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Als plötzlich eine Person auf sie zu kam und Hermine erkannte Sie.

„Mohnblume! Mo, ich wusste es, das du es bist. Warum bist du weg gegangen. Wir haben dir so viel zu verdanken. Gerade Harry wollte dich unbedingt kennen lernen. Dich, seine Retterin", sprach Hermine, fast ohne eine Pause zu machen.

„Nein Hermine, nicht ich, habe deinen Harry gerettet. Nein, nur dir ist es zu verdanken, das er nun wieder lebt. Ich habe dir nur begleitet und dir hin und wieder den richtigen Weg gezeigt aber er kann nur dir danken, das er heute wieder unter den Lebenden weilt", sprach Mo aber ihre Stimme klang so fern.

„Aber Mo…."

„Nein, Hermine hör mir bitte zu, denn wir haben nicht so viel Zeit. Ich dürfte gar nicht mehr hier, bei dir sein aber ich wehrte mich, denn du musst mich anhören, bevor es zu spät ist und das Böse nicht mehr besiegt werden kann."

„Wie das Böse nicht mehr besiegt werden kann. Meinst du Voldemort", fragte nun Hermine?

„Ganz egal, wie er auch heißen möge. Es ist immer wieder derselbe und nun ich es an euch diesen Bösen Einhalt zugebieten."

„Aber warum und wieso…."

„Hör mich an Hermine und merke dir alles gut, was ich dir sage, denn ich werde es nicht wieder holen können."

Hermine nickte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Aber Mo machte es so dringlich und ernst, dass ihr gar nichts andres möglich war, als ihr einfach nur zu zuhören. So fuhr Mo fort, mit ihren Erzählungen und Hermine versuchte sich alles, bis ins kleinste Detail zu merken. Als Mo fertig war mit Ihrer Erzählung, wusste Hermine nicht was Sie sagen sollte. Wenn dieser Moment nicht so ernst und wichtig gewesen wäre und vielleicht Ron oder Harry da gewesen wären, da hätten sich die beiden bestimmt die Bäuche vor lachen gehalten. Es gibt wirklich eine Hermine Granger, die mal nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte.

Scheinbar Minuten vergingen und erst als Mo versuchte wieder zu gehen, füllten sich bei Hermine die Gehirnzellen wieder mit Fragen und diese Fragen wollten dann alle auf einmal aus Ihren Mund, was ihr aber Gott sei Dank, nicht geglückt war und so versuchte sie es erst einmal mit was leichten.

„Mo, begleitest du uns?"

„Nein, Hermine. Zu mindestest nicht Körperlich. Im Geiste werde ich dich begleiten und dir zur Seite stehen aber helfen, das werde ich dir nicht können Hermine."

„Aber warum muß du gehen Mo. Was soll ich Mr. Chang sagen, wo du bist?"

„Hermine! Lee wird wissen und dir glauben was du sagst. Das wird er bestimmt und ich, ich muß nun leider gehen. Meine Zeit ist vorbei und dank dir darf ich nun auch meinen Frieden finden."

„Warum wegen mir. Wieso bin ich daran schuld?"

„Du bist nicht daran schuld. Ich war es die Schuld hatte und diese nun mit deiner Hilfe begleichen konnte. Sorge nun dafür das ihr möglichst bald eure Reise beginnt und wir alle wissen, das Ihr er schaffen werdet, wenn ihr nur alle zusammen haltet."

„Ja aber… bitte Mo… bleib noch ein wenig und hilf mir oder besser hilf uns", flehte Hermine.

Aber es half alles nichts. Mo war genau so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie auch erschienen war und Hermine hatte wieder nur diese unendliche Leere vor sich, bis es auf einmal dunkel wurde.

Einige Momente später öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und die Sonne blendete sie sehr.

Was war geschehen? Hatte sie das alles nur geträumt? Aber es war doch alles so wirklich gewesen.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie glauben sollte aber es wurde ihr immer deutlicher das, wenn das ein Traum war, dann war dieser sehr glaubhaft und Hermine wusste auch das sie ihn sehr erst nehmen sollte. Mo hatte ihr schließlich geholfen, das Sie ihren Harry wieder bekommen hatte. Also würde Hermine auch dieser mal, Mo ihr ganzes Vertrauen geben und auf ihre Worte trauen.

Es war nun sehr wichtig das Sie mit Harry und den anderen reden konnte und so erhob sie sich, am See. Noch einmal lies sie Ihre Blicke über das Wasser gleiten, Sie versuchte die Ruhe und den Frieden, das der See ausstrahlte, in sich aufzusaugen.

Langsam aber mit sicheren Schritten machte sich dann Hermine auf, in Richtung Haus, um die anderen dort zu treffen.

XXX

Einen Schlag auf die Nase, beendete, den friedlichen Schlaf von Harry. Er hatte sich im Schlaf einwenig auf die Seite gerollt und dann hatte ihm wohl das lange Gras, an seiner Nase gekitzelt. Da Harry im Schlaf wohl nicht ahnen konnte, was das an seiner Nase war und das es überhaupt an seiner Nase, hatte er zugeschlagen.

Zwar war dieser Schlag nicht sehr feste gewesen aber es reichte um Harry aus seinen Träumen zu holen. Noch reichlich verschlafen, raffte sich Harry auf und nachdem er sich seine Brille wieder richtig auf seine Nase gesetzt hatte, schaute er sich erst einmal um, wo er denn war. Als er wieder die Bäume und die Straße erkannte, wo er war, lehnte er sich erst einmal zurück gegen einen Baum.

„Man! Wie lange ich wohl geschlafen habe", fragte sich Harry laut und blickte in Richtung der Sonne.

„Es ist wohl schon Nachmittag! Wenn ich mir die Sonne so betrachte. Ich sollte zusehen, das ich wieder Heim komme, zu Hermine und den anderen."

‚Heim kommen? Man das hört sich vielleicht an. Aber ja, hier in diesen Land, ist das Heim von Mr. Chang auch mein Heim. Hatte Lee, immer zu ihn gesagt, also warum nicht', dachte er sich und erhob sich langsam, auf seine Beine, die aber immer noch zu schlafen schienen.

Harry blickte in Richtung Straße aber dort war es ruhig geworden, nur noch ein paar wenig Leute waren zu sehen, die wohl auf ihren Heimwegen waren und so machte sich Harry, auch daran, zum Haus von Mr. Chang zu kommen. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch sein Magen zu Wort gemeldet und dieser forderte ihn auf, doch mal etwas zu essen.

Harry ging nun die Straße zum Anwesen von Mr. Chang entlang und sein Durst und Hunger waren nicht weniger geworden. Er war froh als er beim Anwesen angekommen war und nachdem er geläutet hatte, machte ihn wenige Sekunden später Hermine mit einen Lächeln die große Tür auf.

„Harry! Das bist du ja endlich! Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Geht es dir gut?"

„Danke Hermine. Ich hab dich auch Lieb aber bitte gebe wir erst einmal etwas zu trinken. Ich habe einen Durst, das Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen und diese Schotter Straße, mit dem Staub, war nicht gerade hilfreich dabei", sprach Harry mit einen wirklich kratzigen Stimmen, die wenn Mrs. Weasley sie gehört hätte, Harry sofort ins Bett gesteckt hätte.

„Aber sicher Harry. Komm rein, dann gehen wir erst einmal in den Speiseraum. Wir wollten gerade mit den Essen anfangen. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit auf die gewartet."

„Danke das ist sehr lieb. Ich habe auch einen Bärenhunger. Seit heute morgen habe ich nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen."

„Na dann komm. Zieh deine Schuhe aus. Dann gehen wir", sagte Hermine und Harry stellte seine Schuhe weg, um dann mit Hermine zum Speiseraum zu gehen.

Hermine hatten ihren Arm um Harry gelegt und wie im Gleichschritt, gingen sie durch den langen Flur bis zum Speiseraum. Harry öffnete die Tür und die beiden gingen gemeinsam, in den Raum. Mr. Chang und Meister Sunju, waren bereit da und unterhielten sich eifrig am Tisch. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde schauten sie beide kurz auf und winkten Harry und Hermine zu sich.

„Bitte nehmt doch Platz, dann können wir ja anfangen", sagte Lee und zeigte auf zwei freie Plätze am Tisch.

„Danke!", sagten Hermine und Harry, fast gleichzeitig und folgten dieser Einladung.

Mr. Chang schwang seinen Zauberstab und eine kleine goldene Glocke erschien vor ihn, schwebend im Raum. Er legte seinen Zauberstab bei Seite und ergriff die Glocke und sie auch gleich einwenig zu läuten. Wenige Augenblicke später erschienen auch schon zwei Angestellte des Hauses und brachten das Essen. Harry konnte nicht länger warten und nahm sich erst einmal einen großen Krug mit Wasser. Diesen goss er sich in ein Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus. Dieses wiederholte er so lange bis in dem Krug, nicht ein tropfen Wasser mehr zu finden war.

„Man, was war das? Hattest du heute noch nichts zu trinken bekommen Harry", wollte Meister Sunju wissen?

„Doch das schon aber nachdem ich bei dem alten Kaufmann gegangen war, hatte ich noch ein Nickerchen gemacht und durch den langen weg dann, habe ich mächtig Durst bekommen", antwortete Harry.

„Na ja, ok! Aber darf ich dir jetzt was anders zu trinken anbieten, eine Cola vielleicht? Oder möchtest du noch einen Krug Wasser. Der war übrigens gar nicht zu trinken gedacht aber hatte ja seinen Dienst getan", sprach nun Lee und lächelte Harry an.

„Wie? Ja, eine Cola wäre nicht schlecht. Ich müsste später dann auch noch mit euch allen reden", antwortete Harry ein wenig verlegen, wobei er dann sah, das sich die anderen das Wasser genommen hatten und sich die Hände zu waschen.

„Ja, das trifft sich gut, denn auch Hermine wollte uns noch etwas mitteilen, was, wie es schien sehr wichtig wäre. Nicht war Hermine?"

„Richtig Lee! Aber lasst uns essen und danach darüber reden. Besser ist das", antwortete Hermine mit ernsten Gesicht.

Die vier aßen ordentlich und die Angestellten sorgten auch immer wieder dafür, das von allen reichlich zu essen und trinken da war. Als alle satt waren und Mr. Chang das Essen abräumen lies, sagte er seinen Angestellten noch, das Sie bitte eine Tee machen sollten und diesen in die Bibliothek bringen könnten.

Alle gingen dann geschlossen in die Bibliothek und machten es sich dort gemütlich. Nachdem dem der Tee serviert worden war, berichtete Harry von seinen Treffen mit dem Kaufmann auf dem Dorf und nachdem er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, diskutieren die vier, was man von diesen Weissagungen halten sollte. Hermine die früher Weissagungen, für ausgemachten Blödsinn gehalten hatte, war schon vor längerer Zeit zu einer anderen Meinung gekommen und so blieb sie sehr sachlich und sie sprachen über alle möglichen Bedeutungen, der aussagen.

Nach einer weile schaute Harry zu Mr. Chang und fragte ihn:

„Lee! Was wissen sie von dem Kaufmann, aus dem Dorf? Ist er nun ein Muggel oder doch ein Zauberer? Und wenn er ein Muggel ist, wie kommt er dann zu so viel wissen, von mir und der Zauberwelt?"

„Nun Harry! So genau kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen. Viele Leute kommen nach mir und fragen mich um meine Meinung oder einen guten Rat. Vielen Leute kann ich auch bestimmt gut helfen aber einigen auch wieder nicht. Diesen geben ich dann den Rat, doch einmal mit dem altem Kaufmann im Dorf zu sprechen. Auf das er ihnen vielleicht besser helfen kann, als ich es könnte. Auch ich selber habe mir, bei dem alten Kaufmann, schon den einen oder anderen Rat geholt, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste. Nur leider kann ich dir auch nicht genau sagen, wer oder was dieser Kaufmann ist."

Mr. Chang machte eine kleine Pause um an seinen Tee zu nippen und die anderen schauten wie gebannt an seine Lippen. Lee bemerkte dies und stellte seine Tasse wieder ab, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich kenne diesen Kaufmann von aus meiner Jugend. Als ich noch ein junger unerfahrener Junge war, da hatte dieser Kaufmann schon seinen Laden. Alle Kinder im Dorf, genau wie die Eltern bewunderten ihn. Ich wusste zwar zu dieser Zeit noch nicht warum aber es war so. Als ich das erste mal beim Kaufmann war sagte er mir in Gesicht, das ich ein Zauberer werden würde aber das ich es niemanden sagen sollte. Ich war wie vor dem Kopf geschlafen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas in seinen Laden für meine Eltern kaufen und von Zauberei hatte ich überhaupt keine Ahnung, zu dieser Zeit. Ich nahm meinen Einkauf und lief zu meinen Eltern. Wie ich später einmal herausfand, war es wohl Absicht meiner Eltern gewesen, mich zu dem Kaufmann zu schickten aber ich wusste damals einfach nicht warum. Mit elf Jahren dann bekam ich Post, geliefert von einem Phönix Vogel und in dieser Post stand dann dass ich auf eine Zaubererschule gehen sollte. Erst da hatten mir meine Eltern die große Ehre erwiesen und mir gesagt, das auch sie zu der Magischen Gesellschaft gehören."

„Wow! Mit einem Phönix hast du deine Einladung erhalten? Das Gesicht hätte ich gerne mal gesehen. Deine Eltern haben dir nie vorher erzählt oder gezeigt, das Sie Zauberer gewesen waren", wollte Harry wissen?

„Nein! Zu dieser Zeit, war es nicht so gut zu viel zu sagen oder zu wissen. Der damalige Kaiser war nicht gerade ein Freund der Magie und wie du weiß halten wir uns heute noch zurück mit unseren Wissen und können, um die unwissenden Muggel nicht zu ängstigen oder gegen uns aufzubringen."

„Ja das verstehe ich wohl aber nicht einmal die eigenen Eltern."

„Harry, meine Eltern hatten mir bis dahin alles geboten und gelehrt, was sie wussten. Wie ich später feststellte waren dort auch einige Magische Sachen bei, die sie mir nur anders beschrieben. Aber so war das nun mal damals hier bei uns. Später habe ich dann alles von ihnen erfahren und gelernt aber halt erst nachdem sie wussten, das auch ich Magisch war."

„Und was ist weiter mit dem Kaufmann", mischte sich nun Hermine ein.

„Nun, obwohl der Kaufmann mein Geheimnis wusste, hat er mir nie gezeigt, das auch er Magisch war oder ist. Er hat mich wie jeden anderen Jungen in seinen Laden behandelt außer wenn ich mal eine frage an ihn hatte aber ob er ein Zauberer ist, das weiß ich nicht."

„Wenn du es schon nicht weiß, wer soll es dann nur wissen", sprach Harry.

„Das wird wohl nur der alte Kaufmann wissen und vielleicht auch noch sein Schüler. Aber ich glaube, das er ein Muggel ist. Ein sehr weißer Muggel, mit sehr viel wissen, vielleicht sogar mit Wissen, zu dem die restlichen Menschen noch nicht bereit sind, es zu erfahren."

Und wieder nahm Lee seine Tasse und nahm einige Schlücke seines Tee´s.

„So aber nun zu Hermine. Du hast mir erzählt, das du uns etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hast. Bitte Hermine wir sind alle hier und hören dir zu."

„Danke Lee aber bevor ich anfange, hätte ich auch noch gern eine Tasse Tee, meine ist leer."

Harry stand auf und schenkte allen noch einmal nach und nachdem er auch seine Tasse noch einmal gefüllt hatte setzte er sich wieder neben Hermine und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Nachdem Hermine einen Schluck Tee zu sich genommen hatte, räusperte sie sich leicht und fing an zu erzählen.

„Also ich ein ganzes Stück an See entlang gelaufen und an einer schönen Stelle des Sees, an der ich bis dato noch nie gewesen bin. Also dort habe ich mich an Seeufer gesetzt und habe über das Wasser geschaut. Dann muß ich wohl eingeschlafen sein aber es war eigentlich gar kein Traum den ich hatte. Nein dafür war er zu Realistisch und ich sollte mir ja auch alles, was sie gesagt hat merken."

„Traum? Nicht Traum? Und wer hat dir gesagt, das du dir was merken sollst", fragte nun Harry und schaute seine Freundin fragend an?

„Mo! Ich meine Mohnblume! Das ist die, die mir geholfen hatte, dich aus deinen Todesschlaf zu erwecken."

„Und diese Mo, hast du dort am See getroffen", harkte Harry nach?

„Nein, aber ich glaube ich hatte von ihr eine Erscheinung oder so etwas. Für einen Traum, war das ganze zu genau und verwirrend, zugleich."

„Hermine? Sagtest du diese Mo, die hieß auch Mohnblume", frage Lee und schaute Hermine dabei etwas ungläubig an?

„Ja! Mo war die Abkürzung von Mohnblume und das war, die sinnbildliche Übersetzung ihres Namens. Sie meinte, der wäre einfacher als wenn ich versuchen würde diesen auszusprechen."

Lee nickte und stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. Dann ging er an dem Platz wo Hermine und Harry saßen vorbei, direkt auf die da hinterlegende Bücherwand zu.

„Lee, was ist denn", wollte Hermine wissen aber sie bekam keine Antwort.

Nachdem Hermine, Harry und Meister Sunju einfach nur beobachteten was Lee tat, setzte sich dieser nach einer Weile wieder mit einen dicken Buch, in seinen Sessel. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, des Schweigens, schaute Lee auf und schaute in drei bis zum bersten gespannte Gesichter. Bei dehnen es nur eine Frage zu scheinen gab. Was mach dieser Mann da nur und was ist das für ein Buch.

Also richtete sich Lee einwenig auf und nahm einen kleinen Schluck Tee. Nachdem er die Teetasse wieder abgestellt hatte und immer noch diese drei Gesichter ihn anstarten, entschloss er sich etwas zu sagen.

„Schönes Wetter heute, nicht war?"

„Was? Wie schönes Wetter? Was machst du da und warum sagst du nichts mehr", blaffte ihn Harry an.

„Ach so. Was ich hier mache, wollt ihr wissen. Ich dachte schon warum ihr mich so anstarrt, hatte einen anderen Grund!"

„Ich glaube jetzt will uns dieser Mann wahrhaftig auf den Arm nehmen oder wie sieht ihr das", warf Meister Sunju nun in den Raum.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich erzähle euch ja schon, was ich in diesem Buch gesucht habe. Als Hermine etwas von einer Frau mit dem Namen Mohnblume sagte, vielen meinen grauen Zellen wieder dieses Buch hier ein, das auf meinen Beinen liegt. Es ist eins der Bücher meiner Familie, das heißt, in diesem Buch werden neben unserer Familien Chronik auch besondere Ereignisse vermerkt und das schon seit vielen Generationen."

„Ja aber warum ist dir dieses Buch den erst heute eingefallen und nicht schon das erste Mal als ich Mo erwähnt habe", fragte Hermine.

„Du hattest glaube ich immer nur Mo gesagt und nie Mohnblume! Oder wenn du den Namen sagtest, dann hatte ich leider nie darauf geachtet."

„Und was steht nun in diesem Buch? Ich meine über Mo oder auch Mohnblume", fragte Harry ein wenig gespannt nach.

„Also! Weit vor meiner Geburt, da hatte meine Ur- ur- ur- Großmutter etwas in diesem Buch von einer gewissen Mohnblume erwähnt", antwortete Lee.

„Was hat Sie dort in den Buch über diese Mohnblume geschrieben und was hat die von damals, mit meiner Mo zu tun", schoss es aus Hermine heraus?

„Nun, mit wirklich viel. Es steht in den Buch, das diese gewisse Mohnblume ein mal einen Angestellte meiner Familie gewesen war und das Sie zu meiner Ur- ur- ur- Großmutter wohl ein sehr enges Verhältnis der Freundschaft gehabt haben muß. Was für die damalige Zeit, doch eher ungewöhnlich war. Obwohl im Haus meiner Familie wurden, die Hausangestellten seit je her immer gut behandelt und teilweise sicherlich auch viel besser als bei anderen Angesehenen Familien."

„Nun gut! Und was war da jetzt so ungewöhnlich, dass es in die Familien Chronik aufgenommen wurde", frage Harry nach?

„Ja, das würde mich aber auch einmal Interessieren", meldete sich Meister Sunju nun auch mal wieder zu Wort.

„Meine Familie hatte wohl, die Familie von dieser Mohnblume, einwenig unterstützt, da es dieser wohl recht schlecht ging, zu dieser Zeit und sie waren ja auch sehr mit der Arbeit der Mohnblume zufrieden. Ja, und Mohnblume wusste wohl nicht wie sie diese Hilfe an ihrer Familie je begleichen sollte und so hat sie meiner Familie gesagt, das sie aus Dank bis zu Ihrem Lebensende für meine Familie arbeiten wollte. …"

Mr. Chang nahm sich seine Teetasse und trank erst einmal einen großen Schluck Tee, bevor er weiter erzählte.

„… Meine Familie wollte das nicht, denn Sie hätten auch so geholfen aber Mohnblume bestand darauf, so das meine Familie zustimmte. Mohnblume arbeitete ohne unterlass und meine Familie musste Sie immer wieder einwenig bremsen und ihr befehlen, das sie sich ein wenig schonen sollte aber das Ignorierte Mohnblume meistens. Eines Tages war Mohnblume im Dorf gewesen, bei Ihrer Familie, das ein Mitglied dieser wohl krank war. Mohnblume war aus diesem Grund erst spät Abends wieder aufgebrochen, um zu unserm Anwesen zu gelangen. Ein schweres Unwetter tobte und es goss wohl aus Eimern. Mohnblume war genau in der Mitte zwischen Dorf und unseren Anwesen, als plötzlich ein Blitz, einen Baum am Wegesrand traf und dieser Mohnblume voll erwische. Sie war sehr schwer verletzt und aus eignender Kraft konnte sie sich auch nicht aus dieser Lage befreien."

„Das hört sich ja schlimm an und wurde sie befreit", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Als es nahe Mittagnacht war, wurde meine Ur- ur- ur- Großmutter immer nervöser und Sie bad ihren Mann mit ihr, ins Dorf zu fahren um Mohnblume abzuholen.

So wurde eine Kutsche mit zwei Pferden fertig gemacht und die beiden machen sich bei diesem Unwetter auf den weg in Richtung Dorf, als Sie Mohnblume fanden war es schon fast zu spät gewesen. Mein Ur- ur- ur- Großvater schaffte es mit Hilfe der beiden Pferde, Mohnblume zu befreien und dann schafften sie, Mohnblume so schnell sie konnten zum Anwesen zurück. Meine Ur- ur- ur- Großmutter, wich ihr nicht eine Sekunde von der Seite, sie war durch und durch nass, wegen dem Regen und auch zuhause blieb sie so lange bei ihr bis Sie ein Heiler aus dem Zimmer schicke. Nur leider konnte der Heiler sie auch nicht mehr Retten, er war zwar so schnell wie er konnte gekommen aber wegen dem Unwetter dauerte es seine Zeit. Er konnte nur noch Ihre Schmerzen betäuben und dann Stab sie in den Armen meine Ur- ur- ur- Großmutter."

„Oh, das ist sehr traurig", sagte Hermine und eine Träne rollte über Ihre Wange.

„Nun Hermine. Das war noch nicht alles. Meine Ur- ur- ur- Großmutter hatte sich nie von dem Tot von Mohnblume erholt und das Sie nicht von Ihrer Seite gewichen war, hatte Sie durch Ihre nasse Kleidung eine Lungenendzündung bekommen. Zur damaligen Zeit waren unsere Heiler noch nicht so weit und es war Glücksache was die Heilung betraf. … Sie ist drei Wochen nach Mohnblume gestorben."

„Das war bestimmt sehr schlimm für deinen Ur- ur- ur Großvater gewesen", fragte Hermine sanft?

„Ja! Ganz egal ob bei den Muggeln oder bei uns. Die Medizin ist erst in den letzten Jahren wirklich weiter gekommen. Auch wenn man sagen muß, das die Muggel Medizin bestimmt noch min. 10 Jahre brauch um, auch nur halbwegs an den Stand der Zauberer zu gelangen", fügte Meister Sunju dazu.

„Ganz recht! Mein Ur- … Großvater war am Boden zerstört und als er seine holte Frau zu Grabe trug, da hatte er eine Erscheinung. Es war diese besagte Frau, Mohnblume und sie versprach ihm, das Sie von nun an für immer über dieses Haus wachen würde und sie würde nicht eher Ruhen, bis das auch der letzte meiner Familie wieder Glücklich wäre."

„Wow! Und du meinst das dieser Frau, genau auch diese Frau ist, die ich heute als Mo kenne?"

„Ja, Hermine! Das glaube ich."

„Aber wir haben doch nichts mit deiner Familie zu tun", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Doch Harry, das hab ihr. Ich habe euch in meiner Familie aufgenommen, wie meine Kinder und nun besitze halt zwei Kinder mehr. Ja, und da weder Hermine noch du, der ja damals noch im Todesschlaf warst, glücklich ward…"

Lee schwieg und auch die anderen im Raum, mussten erst einmal darüber nachdenken. Nach einer Weile aber schaute Lee wieder auf und fragte Hermine ob sie den nicht weiter erzählen wollte, was Sie erlebt hatte. Diese nickte und so fuhr Hermine fort. Sie erzählte von ihrer Begegnung, mit der von ihr benannten Mo und das diese ihr gesagt hatte, das sie sich alle beeilen müssten zurück nach England zu kommen, da es sonst vielleicht schon zu spät wäre ihn zu stoppen.

„Ihn zu stoppen! Wer soll das sein", fragte Meister Sunju.

„Voldemort! Niemand anders kann damit gemeint sein", antwortete Harry für Hermine

„Ja, auch hier im Lande der Sonne ist dieser Name ein begriff. Zu mindestens bei den Zauberern die ein wenig Bildung haben", antwortete Meister Sunju.

„Mo hat aber auch gesagt, das wahrscheinlich Professor Dumbledore aus diesem Grund dringend unsere Hilfe benötigt und das wenn wir uns nicht beeilen vielleicht, sogar dessen Leben in Gefahr wäre", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Mh, das würde sich mit der Aussage von diesem alten Muggel Kaufmann aus dem Dorf denken. Ich glaube es wäre sinnvoll wenn wir, uns heute noch auf den Weg machen und versuchen zu unauffällig wie möglich wieder nach England kommen", sagte Harry.

„Ja, das siehe ich genauso und ich werde euch begleiten. Ich werde euch, Dumbledore und meiner Tochter zur Seite stehen und euch helfen wo ich nur kann", sagte Lee.

„Ich glaube ich werde dann auch begleiten, wenn ich darf. Ich kann euch ja schließlich nicht alleine lassen. Denn was wollt ihr nur machen, wenn sich mal einer von euch in den Finger schneidet oder so. Ein Heiler ist da wohl Flicht."

„Danke mein Freund, das werde ich dir nie vergessen", sprach Mr. Chang und nahm seinen neuen Freund in den Arm.

Und so würde alles für die sofortige Abreise vorbereitet…

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 29ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 30 folgt!_

_Na wenn das nicht mal wieder ein Reviews/Kommentar wert ist? Ich denke schon und ihr werdet mir da, doch bestimmt zustimmen und schreib mal eben schnell mal eins, oder? Unten links den Button drücken und los geht's. DANKE euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_  
R/A:

**Silvertrust**: Moin, soso Sybill mit Ahnung ;-)  
eine Gruppe in Rot (Weasley oder was?) naja werde ich wohl erfahren vorallen wer Qualvoll sterben darf also diesermal aber wiklich zack, zack

_Sorry aber Irgendwie klappt das nicht so recht mit dem zack zack. Aber leider lest sich das auch nicht gerade leicht ändern. Harry2004_

**Roter Draconis : **super Chap. WEiter so.  
Ich hoffe dass es schnell weiter geht.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Roter Draconis?

_Ich hoffe auch jedes Mal mit allen Lesern, denn ich weiß selber wie das ist, wenn man auf ein weiteres Kapitel warten muß. Sorry! Trotzdem viel Spaß bei Lesen. Harry2004 _

**Federwisch (Kapitel2): **Hallo Du  
Habe eben Deine Story entdeckt und mich bis zu Kapitel 12 vorgearbeitet. Gefällt mir eigentlich sehr gut - leider gibt es da einen Punkt, der mich persönlich sehr stört und es wird von Kapitel zu Kapitel immer schlimmer. Es geht um die gute Hermine - Also nach Hogwarts ist sie einige Monate ausgestigen, hat dann auf zwei Universitäten parallel ihr Studium inclusive Promotion abgeschlossen, hat als Dozentin gearbeitet, ist dann wieder ausgestiegen und hat als Kellnerin gejobbt um schließlich in einer Ministeriumsabteilung zu landen, in der sie sich inzwischen sogar schon auf einen Chefposten hochgearbeitet hat.Hm - ich habe ja größten Respekt vor den Fähigkeiten Hermines, aber Dir zufolge hat das Ganze nur 5 Jahre gedauert - und das ist unmöglich. Absolut unmöglich. Wenn Sirius bereits seit 2 Jahren ein freier Mann ist, und Hermine das juristisch erreicht hat, heißt dass, dass sie ihr Studium in 3 Jahren durchgezogen hat. Selbst in England, wo die Studiengänge straffer organisiert und damit meist kürzer sind, ist das utopisch. Selbst mit einem Zeitumkehrer wäre das Ganze nicht zu erklären. Vielleicht solltest Du aus den 5 Jahren 10 - oder noch besser 12 Jahre machen, dann wäre es um einiges realistischer.  
Ansonsten gefällt mir die Geschichte wie gesagt sehr gut - mach weiter so  
Federwisch

_Hallo !_

_Ja ich weiß deine einwende sehr zu schätzen und du hast auch recht. Mir ist zu dieser Zeit, wirklich ein Fehler unterlaufen mit der Zeit. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich, es wirklich noch im Nachhinein noch ändern sollte. Was wäre mit all den Leuten die das Kapitel dann nicht noch einmal lesen und weiter nach der alten Zeit weiter lesen. Ich habe mir gedacht wenn die Geschichte komplett ist, dann schau ich noch einmal wirklich richtig über alle Kapitel und passe sie an. Ich hab ja auch schon ein paar Sachen in den ersten Kapiteln verbessert oder überarbeitet. Ich verspreche mal nichts aber ich werde mich bemühen. Sie es als Anfänger Fehler, denn es war der Anfang von meinen Schreiben. Hoffentlich hast du noch viel Spaß beim lesen und es würde mich freuen mal wieder was von dir zu hören.Harry2004_

**Hermine Potter : **Weltklasse  
Gruss Hermine Potter

_DANKE ! Und ein sonder Bussi an Hermine Potter_

**Emily Ginn:** hi...  
ich habs wieder geschaft...  
also...ich fand die letzten beidn kapitel wirklich schoen...und ja ich war wirklich im amiland...wenn auch nur fuer 10 monate...also...kannst ruhig glauben das man die dort drueben gelsen hat...nun bin ich aber auch schon wieder zu hause(was auch der grund ist das es zum letzten pitelchen kein kommi gab...einfach im rueckreise stress)...  
so...sag mal...erfaeht man im naechsten cap was dumbi geschrieben hat?...hoffe doch mal...bis bald denn...ciaoi...gruesse von der ostsee...Emily Ginn

_Wow! Nicht schlecht. Ich hatte schon bedenken. Man weiß ja leider nicht wer alles so deine Geschichte liest und ich weiß von eine Mädel aus Kanada, mit der ich Kontakt habe. Aber sonnst. Na nicht wirklich. Ich hoffe das dir dieses Kapitel auch gefällt, ich glaube es ist mir recht gut gelungen. Ich werde sie auch weiterhin nur in deutsch schreiben. Ich glaube das recht. Wenn es einer Übersetzten will, was ich nicht glaube, dann kann er mich ja mal fragen. OK genug dazu. Ich hoffe du hast dich wieder gut in Deutschland eingelebt. Bis dann und Gruß Irgend wo aus dem Ruhrgebiet. (grins) Harry2004_

**Mr. Unknown:** Mhm, jetzt wirds ja richtig geheimnisvoll für den armen Harry...  
Schönes Kapitel und ich bin schon gespannt, wie es weitergeht.

_Und was sagt´s du nun? Ich hoffe es ist immer noch so spannend wie zuvor. Es geht aber auch jetzt etwas schneller weiter. Bestimmt. Danke Harry2004 _

**Celina-HP:** Hallo Harry  
Das war mal wieder ein supertolles Kapitel.  
Schreib weiter so.  
Ich bin sehr gespannt wie es weitergeht.  
LG Celina-HP

_Ich hoffe ich habe deine Erwartungen erfüllt und dir gefällt die Geschichte auch noch weiterhin. LG zurück Harry2004_

_

* * *

_  
Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonyme Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: harryff04yahoo.de und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

**Bitte unten links den Button für eine Bewertung nutzen.**

P.S. : Mit Hilfe meiner Yahoo Adresse bin ich auch schon mal, mit dem Yahoo Messenger (Trillian) online erreichbar. Wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail schreiben wollt, könnt ihr ja mal dort vorbei schauen. Einfach mal antexten!

Euer Harry2004


	30. Kapitel 30 Die Rache startet seinen Lauf

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Die Rache startet seinen Lauf_**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Unergründliches geschieht immer wieder._

_Was zuletzt geschah:_

_ > Nachdem Harry wieder im Haus von Mr. Chang angekommen war. Berichtete er was ihm der alte Kaufmann aus dem Dorf gesagt hatte. Danach wollte Hermine berichten was Sie am Ufer des See geträumt hatte oder vielleicht auch nicht. Aber als Sie Mohnblume erwähnte war Mr. Chang etwas aus der Familien Chronik eingefallen und so kam man hinter das Geheimnis von Mohnblume, die auch Mo genannt wurde. Danach durfte Hermine dann endlich berichten was Sie erfahren hatte und man war sich einig das man sofort in Richtung England aufbrechen sollten. > _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 30 – Die Rache startet seinen Lauf **

Hermine und Harry waren nach oben in ihre Zimmer gelaufen um Ihre Sachen zu packen. Mr. Chang sprach mit seinem Hauspersonal und Meister Sunju reiste kurz nach Hause zu seiner Praxis.

Hermine machte alle Schränke in ihrem Zimmer auf aber sie fand ihre Koffer nicht. Da Sie ja nicht dabei war, wo ihre Koffer ausgepackt wurden, hatte Sie ein Problem.

Sie machte sich auf den weg zu Harry um ihn zu fragen, ob er ihr vielleicht helfen könnte, ihren Koffer zu finden. Sie ging zu Harry Zimmer und klopfte ganz leicht an die Tür.

„Herein", sagte Harry und Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, denn Sie wollte Harry nicht beim packen stören.

„Ah, hallo mein Schatz! Bist du schon fertig mit allem?"

„Nein, leider! Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen. Ich kann meine Koffer nicht finden, kannst du dir vielleicht denken, wo diese sein können", antwortete Hermine.

„Warte mal kurz Hermine, ich helfe dir sofort. Ich bin hier eigentlich schon fast fertig, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten."

„Ja gerne", sagte Hermine und schaute sich noch einmal in Harry Zimmer um.

Sie überlegte und stellte fest, das Sie eigentlich noch nie in diesem Zimmer gewesen war. Entweder hatte Sie Harry, hinterm Haus. In dem kleinen Haus besucht oder aber er war in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Harry holte Sie aus ihren Gedanken als er Sie ansprach.

„Na dann komm mal mit, mein Schatz. Wollen mir doch mal schauen ob wir nicht in der Lage sind deine Koffer zu finden."

Mit diesen Worten legte Harry seinen Arm um die Schulter von Hermine und beide gingen zu Ihrem Zimmer. Hermine öffnete die Tür und beide schauten sich kurz um.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht wo die Koffer sein sollen. Ich hatte ja auch nicht die Gelegenheit meine Sachen selber auszupacken. Das war ja alles schon gemacht."

„Hermine! Ich glaube es zwei Möglichkeiten deine Koffer zu finden. Eine Leichte und eine weniger Leichte. Welche sollen wir deiner Ansicht bitte benutzen?"

„Wie? Ich verstehe zwar nicht ganz aber ich würde sagen die Leichte, wird schon richtig sein, würde ich sagen."

„Das habe ich gehofft, das du das sagst, Hermine"

Hermine schaute Harry mit einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck am und Harry lächelte sie an. Dann ging er einen schritt von ihr weg und griff in seine Tasche.

Von dort holte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn in das Zimmer, bevor er sprach.

„ ACCIO HERMINES KOFFER! "

Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich direkt neben dem Fenster ein kleiner Wandschrank und aus diesem schwebten Hermines Koffer langsam auf sie zu. Hermine schaute nicht schlecht und drehte sich zu Harry um.

Dann nahm Sie, ihre Hände und mit diesen hielt sie dann seinen Kopf fest. Harry wusste gar nicht was er machen sollte und lies Hermine einfach machen.

Hermine lies sich auch nicht weiter beirren und langsam aber stetig wanderten Ihre Lippen, den von Harry entgegen. Als sich diesen trafen küssten sich Hermine und Harry sehr innig. Und nachdem Harry endlich verstand was mit ihm gerade geschah, lies er seinen Zauberstab langsam sinken. Sein Zauberstab viel zu Boden und Harry umarmte Hermine. Er umarmte Sie, so wie er noch nie im Leben, eine Menschen umarmt hatte. Harry zog Hermine noch ein Stückchen näher an sich heran und dann erwiderte er Hermines Kuss, beide Küssten sich immer wieder und leidenschaftlicher. Der Raum und die Zeit um den Beiden schien zu verschwimmen.

Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit. So kam es den beiden schließlich vor, hörten Sie, wie jemand neben ihnen stand und sich leicht räusperte. Es war Mr.Chang. Als Sie dies wahrnahmen lösten sie sich sofort von einander.

„Nicht doch! Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken aber ich wollte auch warten. Ich wollte euch nicht einfach so stören", sagte Mr. Chang und lächelte die beiden an, „Ich wollte euch nur sagen, das wir so um 13 Uhr abreisen wollten. Wir werden dann unterwegs zu Mittag essen. Bitte seit zeitig unten in der Halle."

Und mit diesen Worten und einen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sich Mr. Chang um, ohne auf eine Antwort der beiden zu warten. Diese waren eh viel zu Irritiert als das Sie etwas sagen konnten. Sie hatte beide nur, mit einen kurzen Nicken zu verstehen gegeben, das Sie da sein werden.

Nun war es Harry der die Situation nutzte und Hermine noch einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Hermine wehrte sich nicht aber gab Harry zu verstehen, dass man weiteres auf später verschieben sollte. Harry stimmte widerwillig zu und die beiden schauten sich, leicht verschämt in Hermines Zimmer um.

„Das mit dem ACCO hätte mir aber auch einfallen müssen", unterbrach Hermine die Stille des Raumes.

„Ja, ja Hermine. An die einfachen Dinge, denkt man immer erst zu spät. Soll ich dir jetzt beim Packen helfen", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein, das wäre mir jetzt noch nicht so recht."

„Wie?"

„Es ist mir doch einwenig unbehaglich, wenn du mit hilfst meine Sachen zu packen. Das ist nicht gegen dich aber da bin ich einwenig eigen", sagte Hermine und schaute dabei nicht in Harrys Augen.

„Ich versteh schon Hermine. Ist doch kein Problem. Bekommst du denn noch alles wieder in die Koffer verstaut?"

„Ja, sicher warum?"

„Hermine! Hm, Lee hat mir zu verstehen gegen, dass wir alles aus den Schränken mitnehmen können. Auch die Sachen, die wir erst hier bekommen hatten."

„Ja aber, das kann ich nicht annehmen Harry. Die meisten Sachen sind unheimlich Teuer. Das ist fast alles Handarbeit und pure Seide", brach es aus Hermine hervor.

„Ich weiß Hermine. Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass ich nicht all zu viele Sachen bei mir hatte als ich hier her kam. Das meiste was ich nun besitze ist, fast alles von Lee oder anderen Leute. Aber wir sollen trotzdem alles mitnehmen, er sagte es würde alles uns gehören und man wüsste ja nicht wann man mal wieder hier wäre."

Hermine wusste einfach nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste nur das Sie sich später noch bei Mr. Chang bedanken wollte.

Harry schloss die Tür und machte sich wieder auf, in sein Zimmer um weiter seine Sachen zu packen. Nachdem Hermine sich Ihre Koffer geschnappt hatte, fing auch sie an, all die Sachen in die Koffer zu packen, die Sie hatte. Es war ihr wirklich lieber gewesen, das Harry nicht dabei war. Sie war noch nicht bereit dafür. Das wäre wahrscheinlich doch noch einwenig zu intim gewesen. Sorgfältig packte Hermine die einzeln Kleidungsstücke, in ihre Koffer.

Als Sie fertig war mit Packen, lies sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schaute sich noch einmal in dem Zimmer um.

Wahrscheinlich wird Sie nie wieder in dieses Zimmer zurückkehren oder es wird eine sehr lange Zeit dauern, waren ihre Gedanken aber auch was wohl werden wird.

‚Was wird uns wohl in England erwarten? Ich hoffe, das alle wohl auf und gesund sind', dachte sich Hermine und schloss kurz die Augen.

Plötzlich merkte Hermine, wie sich das Bett bewegte und sie öffnete schnell ihre Augen. Sie schaute in ein grünes Augenpaar das direkt über ihr war und sie anlächelte.

„Hallo mein Schatz! Bis du fertig mit packen", fragte Harry sie?

„Ja, mit packen bin ich fertig aber mit dir noch lange nicht", konterte Hermine.

Harry lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Komm, las uns nach unten gehen und uns von den Angestellten verabschieden. Lee, wird bestimmt auch schon auf uns warten."

„Und die Koffer?"

„Hermine! Bitte du enttäuscht mich", sagte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Nachdem Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Hermines Koffer gerichtet hatte rief er.

„ REDUCIO "

Nun fingen alle Koffer und Taschen von Hermine an zu schrumpfen. Als Sie so klein waren, das man Sie ohne Probleme in die Umhangtasche stecken könnte, lies Harry seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Das ist wirklich beschämend. Auf die Idee hätte ich aber auch kommen könne. Ich glaube ich bin es gar nicht mehr gewöhnt nützliche Zaubersprüche zu nutzen", sagte Hermine leicht beschämt.

„Nicht nur nützlich, sondern auch im Kampf sehr wirkungsvoll!"

„Wieso im Kampf Harry? Was sollen uns Zaubersprüche wie ACCIO oder REDUCIO im Kampf nützen?"

„Überleg doch mal Hermine, fallen dir denn gar keine Möglichkeiten dazu ein. Überleg doch mal was wir gemeinsam in Hogwarts dazu gelehrt haben. Ich meine zu Beispiel, wo wir im Raum der Wünsche waren!"

„Ja, Richtig jetzt wo du es sagst. Stimmt Remus hatte uns einige Möglichkeiten gezeigt, wo man diese Zauber wirklich gut nutzen könnte. Ich glaube ich muß da mal wieder einwenig mehr für Üben", sprach Hermine und schaute Harry damit liebevoll an.

„Na, dann los. Lass uns nach unten gehen, wenn du deine Sachen eingesteckt hast."

„Ja ist gut Harry!"

Harry wollte sich gerade in Richtung der Tür umdrehen, als Hermine wieder sprach, „Harry? Wirst du das alles hier auch vermissen?"

„Hm! Nicht alles! Aber sehr viel. Und ein Teil von mir wird wohl auch für immer hier, bei diesen Ort bleiben."

„Das stimmt. Mir geht es genauso. Lass uns gehen", sprach Hermine nachdem Sie alle Sachen verstaut hatte und nahm die Hand von Harry.

Gemeinsam gingen Sie langsam die Treppe herunter und schauten sich noch einmal richtig um. Unten angekommen, machten Sie sich auf, sich bei den Angestellten zu verabschieden und zu bedanken.

Sie trafen Mr.Chang und Meister Sunju in der großen Eingangshalle. Gemeinsam gingen Sie aus dem Haus und Mr.Chang führte Sie in Richtung einer Garage. Hermine und Harry staunten nicht schlecht als sich das Tor zu Garage öffnete und Sie neben einigen anderen Fahrzeugen. Dort, einen Jeep entdecken, auf den Mr.Chang zielstrebig zuging.

Als dieser bemerkte, wie verwundert Harry und Hermine waren, drehte er sich um und stieß seine Hände, in seine Hüften, so das er nach Meinung von Harry und Hermine, eine sehr starke Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs. Weasley hatte.

„Was ist denn los? Hab ihr etwa geglaubt, nur weil wir hier auf den Land leben, wissen wir nicht was ein Auto ist. Oder glaubt ihr wirklich, das ich alles schlecht finde, was die Muggel so erfunden haben."

„Ja! Ah! Nein! Wir meinen vielleicht", fing Harry leicht an zu stottern und Hermine schaffte es dann einen Normalen Satz zu sprechen.

„Was Harry sagen wollte. Das ist wohl! Ah! Das wir nicht erwartet haben. Das du so viele Autos besitzt", rettete Hermine einwenig die Situation.

Mr.Chang grinste und winkte sie näher an den Jeep.

„Ich dachte mir, wir Reisen erst einmal einwenig mit dem Jeep und später, na später schauen wir dann mal. Und ich denke das wir mit dem Auto schon mal ein ganzes Stück voran kommen. Es sei den Hermine möchte das nicht und wir sollten doch lieber wieder auf den weg Reisen, den wir für den hinweg genommen hatten."

Alle schauten Hermine an und Harry war wohl der einigste der nicht wusste was Lee mit dieser Aussage meinte. _(Zur Erinnerung! Die Hinreise endete in einem Haus, das Hermine nun mal gar nicht beharkte.)_

„Nein Lee! Autofahren ist schon vollkommen in Ordnung", antwortete Hermine als Harry sie unterbrauch!

„Von was redet Lee da, Hermine. Kannst du mir das erklären", fragte Harry?

„Später einmal! Jetzt haben wir keine Zeit", antwortete Hermine knapp und wandte sich wieder zu Lee.

„Lee! Darf ich fahren? Autofahren ist eine große Leidenschaft von mir!"

„Du hast einen Muggel Führerschein Hermine", fragte Harry?

„Sicher das Harry! Oh, Harry du wirst dich bestimmt noch so manches mal wundern über mich und was ich alles in der Zeit unserer Trennung erlebt und erlehrt habe."

„Ich glaube, das werden wir irgendwann mal, ganz interessante Nächte vor einen schönen Kamin werden. Und dort kannst du mir dann dein Leben ohne mich erzählen", sagte Harry und lachte leicht.

„Wir werde mal sehen", sagte Hermine und schnappte die Schlüssel von Lee auf.

Nachdem alle Sache verstaut waren und auch alle im Auto saßen, lies Hermine den Wagen an. Lee erklärte Hermine wie sie am besten fahren könnte so das sie, recht schnell voran kommen sollten. Nachdem alles geklärt war fuhren sie los.

Sie fuhren als erstes durch das kleine Dorf und Harry erkannte das der Laden von dem alten Muggel scheinbar geschlossen war. Er war auch sonst kaum jemand in den Straßen zu sehen. Nach einigen weiteren kleinen und größeren Dorfern, erreichten sie eine Stadt und Lee steuerte Hermine über ein paar neben Straßen zu einen kleine, beschaulichen Lokal. Es lag schon fast wieder am Stadtrand und Lee meine, sie sollten dort erst einmal zum Mittag essen. Es wäre ein sehr gutes Lokal und er fahre immer wieder gern dort hin. Der Gastwirt wäre außerdem ein alter Freund von ihm und er wollte sich dort einige Information besorgen, bevor Sie sich auf den weg nach Europa machten.

Keiner hatte etwas dagegen ein zu wenden, da allen der Magen knurrte.

Hermine und Harry waren erstaunt als Sie den Gasthof erreichten. Er war nicht im typischen Chinesischen Stil, sondern schien von außer eher Europäisch zu sein und so war es dann auch. Der Gastwirt hieß Mr. Winters und er konnte seine Freude kaum für sich behalten, als er sah wer da seinen Gasthof betrat. Nachdem Mr. Chang wieder aus der freudigen Umarmung von Mr. Winters lösen konnte, japste Mr. Chang erst einmal nach Luft. Der Gastwirt war ein sehr großer Europäer, der es schon fast mit Hagrid aufnehmen konnte, zumindestens was die Größe anging.

„Lee, mein alter Freund, dich habe ich ja schon eine ganze Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Ich dachte schon, dir schmeckt mein Essen nicht mehr."

„Aber Hannes, ich liebe dein Essen, sonst wäre ich jetzt doch wohl auch nicht bei dir, oder"

„Da hast du wohl Recht aber ich hoffe du bist auch wegen mir und unserer Freundschaft mal wieder bei mir. Nicht nur wegen meinem Essen. Aber nun stelle mir doch erst einmal deine Freunde vor, die du mitgebracht hast", sagte Hannes Winters zu seinen Freund Lee.

„Sicher Hannes! Also das ist eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, das ist Hermine. Neben ihr und mein Freund Harry und hinter den beiden ist der Heiler Meister Sunju aber ich darf ihn auch Qujong nennen, was ich als sehr große Ehre empfinde."

Meister Sunju wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hätte wohl nie gedachte das Mr. Chang in so sehr als Freund bewunderte und um die kurze Stille im Raum zu lösen, ging Meister Sunju einen Schritt vor und reichte Mr. Winters seine Hand.

„Freunde vom Lee sollen auch meine Freunde sein und wenn ich das darf, dann sollten Sie mich aber auch bei meinen Vornamen ansprechen dürfen", sagte Meister Sunju und schaute in die stahl blauen Augen vom Mr. Winters.

Hermine und Harry schauten sich nur kurz und still an, dann sprach Harry per Gedankenaustausch zu Hermine.

‚# Mr. Winters muß die Zauberwelt kennen! #'

‚# Wie kommst du darauf #', fragte Hermine auf gleicher weise zurück?

‚# Lee hat Meister Sunju als Heiler vorgestellt und nicht als Arzt. Nur bei mir habe ich mich einwenig gewundert. Das keine Frage kam, wie, der Harry Potter, oder so #'

‚# Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Heiler ist ein weit gehender Begriff, gerade hier in der Gegend. Außerdem hat Lee dich auch nur mit deinen Vornamen vorgestellt und nicht mit Potter. Es ist echt eine gute Frage, ob ich jemals „Potter" heißen wollte #', dachte Hermine weiter ohne das Sie die Verbindung zu Harry wieder unterbrach.

„Was! Wie soll ich das denn Verstehen?", brach es aus Harry heraus und alle drehten sich zu dem jungen Mann um.

„Harry ist was", fragte Lee?

„Wie? Ach nein, ich dachte nur ich hätte da was gehört aber ich schon gut, las uns bitte was Essen ich haben einen Bären Hunger", antwortete Harry zu Lee und schaute dabei recht fragend zu Hermine aber diese sagte kein weiters Wort.

Lee nickte und alle folgten Hannes in sein Lokal, das recht Rustikal aufgebaut war. Er zeigte ihnen einen schönen Tisch und wollte erst einmal wissen was denn alle zu trinken haben wollten, bevor er die Speise Karten holen wollte.

Lee bestellte für sich und Qujong ein Bier.

„Warte mal ab Qujong, das ist schon ganz ok und geht auch nicht sofort in den Kopf", sprach Lee als er bemerkte das Meister Sunju ihn einwenig verdutzt anschaute.

Nachdem dieser dann nickte, bestellte sich Hermine einen kleinen Rotwein und Harry wollte einfach nur eine Cola.

Die Speisekarte war gefüllt mit einer Reihe von einheimischen Gerichten und sehr vielen deutschen und sowie Europäischen Speisen. Dies war sehr zur Freude von Harry und Hermine, die nun endlich mal wieder etwas Bekanntes essen konnten.

Nachdem alle zufrieden und Satt waren, winkte Lee, noch einmal Richtung Hannes. Als dieser kam flüsterte Lee ihm etwas ins Ohr. Hannes nickte und beide verschwanden in einen Nebenraum. Nach einer viertel Stunde kamen Sie gemeinsam wieder zum Tisch und Mr. Chang sagte Ihnen das Sie jetzt weiter müssten. Alle verabschiedeten sich von Hannes und Sie machten sich auf zu gehen. Als Sie am Wagen waren bemerkten Sie, das Hannes wohl bescheid gegeben hatte Ihnen einwenig Wegzehrung einzupacken, den auf der Rückbank stand ein Korb mit Lebensmitteln.

Nun war Lee an der Reihe mit dem fahren und die beiden anderen Männer war dies anscheinend auch lieber so und als Hermine das bemerkte fing Sie leicht an zu schmollen.

„Hermine! Nimm es nicht persönlich aber Lee kennt sich doch wohl besser in der Gegend aus, als du", sprach Harry und Qujong stimmte nickend zu.

„Ach und das soll ich euch glauben", brauste es aus Hermine heraus.

Aber Hermine wurde auch wieder ruhiger und bis Sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, hatte Sie den Ärger in sich auch schon vergessen. Hermine schaute auf das Schild über der Tür und konnte aus dem Schriftzeichen erkennen, das es sich um ein Badehaus handelte.

„Lee, was sollen wir bitte in einem Badehaus?", fragte Hermine.

„Von hier aus können wir nach Hongkong reisen und dann über die ‚Miracle wishes Lane' (Wunderwünsche Gasse) zum Flughafen gelangen", beantwortete Lee, die frage von Hermine.

„Oh! Ja dann las und nicht weiter hier rum trödeln."

Hermine stieg als erstes aus dem Wagen und nahm sich dem Korb von Hannes unter dem Arm, während sich die anderen um den Rest kümmerten. Im Eingangsbereich des Badehauses begrüßte Sie eine sehr junge und hübsche Frau und Lee besprach kurz mit ihr was Sie wollten, auch Harry gefiel was er dort sehen konnte aber nachdem er von Hermine einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen bekommen hatte konzentrierte er sich wieder voll auf Hermine.

Die junge Frau brachte unsere Freunde in einen kleinen Raum, leicht abseits von dem restlichen Trubel. Dort waren einige Kamine und Feuerstellen untergebraucht. Nachdem Sie alle wussten wohin sie Reisen würden, machte Lee den Anfang und die anderen folgten ihm dann. Als Sie alle angekommen waren konnte Hermine und Harry erkennen, das es sich wohl um eine kleine Schenke in der Wunderwünsche Gasse handelte. Keiner der Anwesenden Leute schenkte ihnen Beachtung und so konnten Sie ohne Probleme hinaus auf die Straße gehen.

„Harry, Hermine! Passt auf! Ich muß mir noch einige Sachen Organisieren und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch ja auch einwenig hier umschauen", sprach Lee und schaute die beiden an.

„Ja sicher warum nicht aber wir haben, kein Geld und ohne…", sprach Harry aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Harry schau mal! Ich glaube das Problem lässt sich leicht lösen."

Hermine zeigte mit ihren Finger auf ein Gebäude und Harry konnte erkennen das es dort um eine Niederlassung von Gringotts handelte.

„Oh ja, Hermine. Das könnte gehen aber verrat uns das dann nicht auch an unsere Feinde, wo wir sind."

„Nein Harry! Erstens sind wir ja nicht mehr lange hier und zweitens würde Gringotts niemals etwas verraten, was ihre Kunden angeht. Da kann man sicher sein", antworte Hermine und Lee nickte zustimmend.

„Also alles klar! Wir treffen uns in drei Stunden wieder an der Bank!"

„In Ordnung Lee, bis in drei Stunden", antworteten Hermine und Harry.

Die beiden machten sich auf zur Bank um sich mit Geld zu einkaufen zu versorgen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 30ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 31 folgt!_

_Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht all zu lang aber ich wollte euch aber auch nicht weiter warten lassen. Ich schreibe auch schon am dem nächsten Kapitel._

_Unten links den Button drücken und los geht euer Kommentar. DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A:

**Hermine Potter : **Hat mir wieder klasse gefallen. weiter so. Hermine Potter

_Danke ich werde mein bestes versuchen aber ich habe leider immer wieder Probleme mit der Zeit. Auch mit den Idee ist das nicht immer leicht. Ich könnte bestimmt vier Neue Bücher schreiben aber ich will erst dieses zu Ende bringen. Harry2004_

**Harry Black Potter: ** Hey!  
Hab die Story jetzt sozusagen in einem Zug durchgelesen, und ich find sie einfach :  
GIGANTISCH, GROSSARTIG, SPITZENKLASSE, UNGLAUBLICH, PHÄNOMENAL, PHANTASTISCH, GRANDIOS, SUPER und UNBESCHREIBBAR :  
IN EINEM!  
Du bist, da bin ich mir 120 sicher, einer der besten Autoren von der ganzen Fanfic Seiten.  
Am liebsten würde ich ja die ganze Story zusammenfassen, aber da wäre ich ja nächste Woche noch nicht fertig, aber ab dem diesem Kapitel schwöre ich, dass wenn ich die Zeit dazu habe das Review sehr ausführlich gestalten werde!#promised#  
Also wie versprochen kommt jetzt die Zusammenfassung des Kapitels #lässtfingerknacken#: chrm, chrm  
Endlich wissen wir, was es mit Mo/Mohnblume (origineller Name) #grins# auf sich hat.  
Als Harry ja noch "schlummerte" war das ganze ja noch sehr unklar und man konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, aber wie schon gesagt, das ist jetzt geklärt.  
Aus diesem alten Kaufmann wird man ebenfalls nicht richtig schlau, übrigens muss ich dir noch ein Lob aussprechen: Nicht jeder kann den "Alten" so weise rüberkommen lassen. Das hast du wirklich drauf! #mitkomplimentenumsichschütt#  
Tja, was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen?  
Ah..ja: DAS WICHTIGSTE: Ich danke dir dass du eine HP/HG Story geschrieben hast. Ich bin einfach hoffnungslos in dieses Pairing verschossen und ich finde ebenfalls dass du mit dieser WUNDERVOLLEN Story den Ship H/Hr um ein (ganz!) grosses Stück bereichert hast!  
Und dafür muss ich dir nochmals danken : DANKE!  
Also alles gute und ich hoffe du postest (sehr?) bald das nächste Kapitel!  
Und zum Abschluss noch (m)ein üblicher Klassiker:  
MACH WEITER SO!

_Mann, was soll ich dazu nur schreiben. Erst einmal Danke! Und ich werde versuchen dir und den anderen Leser gerecht zu werden. Ich werde weiter machen. Und bei solchen Kommis bestimmt. Harry2004_

**Fantastic-Fox: **Jetzt muss ich auch mal wieder meinen Senf dazu abgeben.  
Du hast die Geschichte konsequent und ausführlich weitergeführt. Schön das mann jetzt etwas mehr über die geheimnisvolle Mo erfährt. Jetzt gehts ja dann bald richtig ab. Bin schon sehr gespannt was in England so los ist.  
Gruß...Fox  
PS: THX für dein ausführliches Review zu meiner kleinen Story. Geht bald weiter. Musste nur über HBP hinwegkommen.

_Danke ! Bis nach England ist es bestimmt nicht mehr so weit, versprochen. Harry2004_

**Mr. Unknown: **Ja, doch, es ist immer nocg neauso spannend wie vor dem Kapitel - also sehr spannend:)Mhm, mal gucken, wie sie sich in England schlagen, gespannt bin ich.

_Toller Name und Danke! Ich schreibe auch schon weiter! Harry2004 (PS: Aber ich lese auch weiter FanFictions und an ersten Oktober auch das Buch!)_

**Silvertrust: **Moin, feines chap, bin gespannt was denn jetzt auf der endlich beginnen reise und in England passiert.  
also zack, zack und diesmal wirklich ;-)

_Mensch! Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen (schreiben) soll. Ich geb mir ja alle mühe aber es will mir einfach nicht gelingen, dir gerecht zu werden. Sorry aber DANKE. Harry2004_

**Celina-HP: **Hallo Harry2004  
Das mit dem alten Mann aus dem Dorf fand ich sehr interessant.  
Ich habe mich, aber gefragt warum der alte Mann so viel über die Zauberwelt weiß.  
Aber ich denke nicht , das du es uns verraten wirst. Den Teil mit Mo (Mohnblume) fand ich auch sehr gut.  
Schreib weiter so.  
Alles Liebe Celina-HP

_DANKE! Nun die Geschichte ist ja noch nicht zu ende und wer weiß was noch alles kommt. Grins! Versprechen tu ich mal nicht so viel aber wer weiß (vielleicht) Harry2004_

**Jean25 (K1): **Super Kapitel ! Bussi

_Oh ein Neues Gesicht ! Erst einmal Danke für deine Kommi auch wenn er sehr kurz war aber was noch nicht ist, das kann ja noch werden_. _Ich hoffe das dir meine Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt. Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harryff04 et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

**Bitte unten links den Button für eine Bewertung nutzen.**

P.S.: Mit Hilfe meiner Yahoo Adresse bin ich auch schon mal, mit dem Yahoo Messenger (Trillian) online erreichbar. Wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail schreiben wollt, könnt ihr ja mal dort vorbei schauen. Einfach mal antexten!

Euer Harry2004


	31. Kapitel 31 In der Miracle wishes Lane

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – In_ _der Miracle wishes Lane_**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel –Die Rache startet seinen Lauf._

_Was zuletzt geschah:  
->-> Die Reisten am frühen morgen per Muggel Auto ab. Und nachdem Sie sich dann bei einen Europäer zu Mittag gegessen hatten, ging es weiter. Aber Lee hatte vorher noch etwas mit dem Wirt Mr. Winters zu besprechen gehabt. Dann reisten sie von einen Badehaus in die Miracle wishes Lane. Und ihr geht es nun weiter… - -_

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

---- Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Review Schreiberin Potter-crossover ! ---

-- Meinen Glückwunsch ! --

**Kapitel 31 – In der Miracle wishes Lane**

Harry und Hermine gingen beide in Richtung der Gringotts Niederlassung und nachdem sie an den untersten Stufen des Gebäudes angekommen waren, schaute Harry langsam jede Stufe bis zur großen Eingangstür hinauf.

„Schau mal Hermine, auch hier steht ein Kobold vor der Tür, genau wie bei uns in England."

„Ja, es sieht schon fast wie eine perfekte Kopie aus Harry."

„Ron würde jetzt bestimmt sagen, - Siehst du! Die Chinesen kopieren wirklich alles! Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste."

„Wohl war Harry aber lass und jetzt reingehen drei Stunden in diesen Straßen ist bestimmt nicht viel Zeit.

Langsam begannen Sie, die einzelnen Stufen zur Bank empor zu steigen. Oben angekommen, nickte der kleine Kobold, der vor der Tür stand, den beiden zu und öffnete Ihnen die große Tür, der Bank. Der Kobold hatte genau wie in England eine sehr lustig wirkende Uniform an und wenn man nicht direkt vor diesem Kobold stand konnte man das auch lustig finden aber bestimmt nicht, wenn man genau vor ihm stand und in sein sehr ernstes Gesicht schaute.

Hermine und Harry betraten die Bank und nach ein paar Förmlichkeiten, bekamen Sie auch ihr gewünschtes Geld, das in England von ihren Konten abgehalten wurde.

Zurück auf der Straße vor der Bank, wussten sie erst nicht wo Sie anfangen sollten aber Harry hatte eine Idee und hatte wohl auch schon einen Laden gesehen, den er gerne einmal näher betrachten wollte. Hermine folgte ihm und schließlich landeten Sie vor einen Geschäft ohne Ausstellungsfester. Das Geschäft sah schlicht aber sehr gepflegt aus und Hermine erkannte an dem Schild über der Tür, das es sich wohl, um einen Laden für Zauberstäbe handeln müsste.

„Was möchtest du von diesem Geschäft? Du hast doch einen sehr guten Zauberstab? Oder möchtest du deinen Zauberstab überprüfen lassen? Das solltest du aber besser in England bei Mr. Ollivander tun, der kennt deinen Stab bestimmt besser, als dieser Händler hier."

„Hermine, da wirst du wohl recht haben aber wir wissen leider nicht, ob wir in England noch die Möglichkeit haben werden, in die Winkelgasse zu kommen und zweiten wollte ich mal schauen, was dieser Laden sonst noch alles zu bieten hat."

Mit diesen Worten ging Harry in den Laden und Hermine folgte ihm. Im Laden erinnerte Hermine vieles an den Laden von Mr. Ollivanders. Auch hier standen unzählige Schachteln und Dosen herum und man könnte unmöglich abschätzen wie viele es waren. Aber dennoch war der Laden anders. Es gab einen Tresen, wo der Verkauf ablief aber es gab auch, eine schöne Teeecke. Die zum probe sitzen gerade zu einlud und es gab Zeichnungen an der Wand auf denen man erkennen konnte, wie der ein oder andere Zauberstab zusammengesetzt war.

Hermine und Harry schauten sich weiter im Laden um, als plötzlich ein Mann, hinter einen Regal vorschaute und Sie allen Anschein musterte.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen? Hier bekommen Sie aber keine Souveniers ", sagte der Mann und hab seine Frage schon fast wieder auf.

„Ja! Ich glaube Sie könnten mir helfen. Ich hoffe es zumindestens, das es so ist", antwortete Harry und drehte sich zu den Mann, der immer noch nur mit dem Kopf um die Regal Ecke schaute.

„Na, wenn das so ist", sagte der Mann und verschwand wieder hinter dem Regal.

Harry schaute Hermine an und auch sie wusste nicht was sie nun sagen sollte. Harry hatte ja deutlich gesagt, das er etwas haben möchte und trotzdem war der Mann hinter dem Regal verschwunden.

Gerade als Harry nach den Mann rufen wollte, tauchte dieser, wie aus dem nichts, vor ihnen, hinterm Tresen wieder auf.

„So wie kann ich ihnen nun helfen. Ich hoffe es ist auch so", sagte der Mann und schaute die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

Harry, der sich als erstes wieder gefangen hatte, zog seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn auf den Tresen.

„Als erstes wurde ich gerne meinen Zauberstab von Ihnen überprüfen lassen, wenn das geht und dann hätte ich Interesse an einen Ersatz Stab. Für den Fall das ich diesen nicht benutzen kann oder er einfach nicht zur Hand ist", sagte Harry und wollte eigentlich weiter reden aber der Mann kam ihn zuvor.

„Ah! Dies ist ein sehr edler und sehr gut verarbeiteter Zauberstab. Ich würde sagen, das es sich wahrscheinlich um einen Ollivander handeln wird."

Harry nickte und dann sprach der Mann hinterm Tresen weiter.

„Es ist wohl ein sehr besonderer Zauberstab den sie hier haben, dies ist wohl gewiss. Es ist uns eine Ehre, das Sie uns mit der Überprüfung beauftragen möchten. Aber ob wir einen gleichwertigen Zauberstab als Ersatz bei uns finden werden. Ja, das. Wage ich zu bezweifeln. Aber wir werden unser bestes nicht unversucht lassen."

Mit diesen Worten richtetete der Verkäufer, seine Hand, auf die schöne Teeecke und deutete ihnen an sich zu setzten.

Nachdem auch Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf den Tresen gelegt hatte, folgten sie, dem Angebot und setzten sich zu einer Tasse Tee. Der Verkäufer verschwand für einige Minuten, bevor er auf einmal wieder hinterm Tresen auftauchte. Er kam um den Tresen herum und jetzt sahen Harry und Hermine, das der Mann in eine Rollstuhl saß. Sie hatten es vorher nicht gesehen, da Sie den Mann immer nur bist zur Brust gesehen hatte.

Der Mann rollte neben Harry und reichte ihn seinem Zauberstab.

„Der Stab ist, wie ich bereit vermutet hatte, perfekt. Es war eine minimale Abweichung der Norm festzustellen aber das lag einfach, an der Änderung der verschiedenen Klimazonen. Wenn Sie wieder nach England reisen, könnte sich dies nochmalig verstellen aber das muß nicht sein. Wir haben den Stab noch einmal gereinigt und versiegelt. Er sollte ihnen eigentlich noch lange Jahre, sehr gute Diensten leisten."

Harry nickte und schaute sich seinen Stab gründlich an. Als Hermine den Mann etwas fragte:

„Sie kennen Mr. Ollivander aus England?"

„Aber sicher junge Dame. Alle Zauberstabmeister der ganzen Welt kennen sich. Aber das ist auch nicht weiter schwer. Unsere Gilde ist nicht besonders Groß und da es Jahrzehnte dauert bis ein neuer Zauberstabmeister von uns ausgebildet wurde, kennt man sich doch recht gut untereinander."

Harry und Hermine nickten zu Zeichen das Sie ihn verstanden hatten. Harry ging es durch den Kopf, das es Jahrzehnte dauern kann, bis man eine Stabmeister Macher würde und harkte diesen Berufszweig sofort für sich ab.

„Miss? Wie war noch gleich ihr Name, wenn ich fragen darf", fragte sie der Verkäufer.

„Mein Name ist Granger. Hermine Granger und wie ist ihr werter Name?"

„Wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Quanplenn! Mr. Quanplenn wäre mir recht."

„Darf man fragen warum sie in einen Rollstuhlsitzen Mr. Quanplenn", fragte Harry?

„Sie wollen wissen warum man keinen Zauber, auf mich legt, damit ich stehen kann, meinen Sie Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, so ungefähr wäre meine Frage gewesen und woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Als erstes einmal dieser Zauberstab, der schon sehr selten und ungewöhnlich ist, dann konnte ich ihre Narbe nicht übersehen. Ja und drittens Ihre Begleitung Miss. Granger. Da war mir klar das Sie nur Mr. Harry Potter sein können."

„Wie? Wegen meiner Begleitung haben Sie mich erkannt", fragte Harry nach und auch Hermine wunderte sich ein wenig.

„Nun Miss. Granger ist nun mal schon fast so bekannt und legender wie Mr. Potter, nur nicht so leicht zu erkennen. Was Sie alles geschafft hat in der Zauberwelt zu verändern oder mit anzuregen, ja und dann der Große Prozess um Mr. Sirius Black. Meisterhaft!"

„Sicher, sicher ich vergaß", Harry war verwirrt aber er wollte es nicht zeigen und so fragte noch mal, „und ihr Rollstuhl?"

Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit leicht rot geworden und schaute sich verlegen im Laden um. Er war vollkommen in Rot Tönen gehalten und wirkte doch recht Edel.

„Zauber können mir leider nicht Helfen Mr. Potter. Ich bin seit meiner Geburt an den Rollstuhl gebunden und dann nützen auch nicht die besten Heiler nichts", antwortete Mr. Quanplenn.

Harry war es peinlich geworden ihn danach gefragt zu haben aber Mr. Quanplenn zeigte ihn, das er es ihn nicht krum nahm. Er reichte auch Hermine ihren Zauberstab zurück und gab ihr dann auch einen zweiten in die Hand.

Hermine schaute ihn leicht verwundert an und Mr. Quanplenn sagte:

„Ich gehe richtig davon aus, das auch Sie einen zweiten Zauberstab zum Ersatz haben wollten? Bei ihnen ist es nicht so schwer einen passenden zweiten Stab zu finden aber bei Mr. Potter."

Hermine bedankte sich und nun wandte sich Mr. Quanplenn sich wieder Harry zu. Auch ihn gab er einen zweiten Zauberstab aber nicht ohne Harry zu sagen, das dieser wohl nicht zu hundert Prozent zu ihm passen wird.

„Es ist einer meiner ältesten und wertvollsten Zauberstabe, die ich ihnen gerade gegeben habe aber sie werden feststellen das nicht jeder Zauberspruch mit ihm, so wirkungsvoll sein wird, wie mit ihren alten. Aber es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, das andere Zauber mit ihm besser gelingen. Das können nur sie mit der Zeit feststellen."

Harry verstand und bezahlte für die arbeiten und die beiden Neuen Zauberstäbe. Mr. Quanplenn packte noch die Neuen Zauberstäbe ein und das verabschiedenden sich die beiden, von Mr. Quanplenn und gingen zurück auf die Straße.

„Harry ich hätte aber meinen Zauberstab auch bezahlen können. Das muß nicht du für mich übernehmen", sagte Hermine.

„Ich weiß Hermine aber erstens habe ich mitbekommen wie du reagiert hattest wo er dir den neuen Zauberstab gegeben hatten. Du hattest ja eigentlich gar keinen kaufen wollen, stimmst?"

„Das stimmt wohl aber…"

„Nichts aber. Zweitens bis du meine Freundin und ich dachte mir, ich kann dir ruhig mal solch ein Geschenk machen."

„Ah ja! Nun wenn du das meinst Harry. Dann kann ich nur Danke sagen."

Gemeinsam gingen Sie die Straße herunter bis Sie an einen Laden für Roben und anderen Kleidungsstücken angekommen waren. Sie entschlossen sich hinein zu gehen, da sich beide eine Neue Robe für den Alttag und eine für den Kampf oder besser gesagt für Zeiten, in den nicht jeder mit bekommen muß, wer oder was da kommt.

Hermine kaufte sich eine sehr Edel aussehende Robe, aus einem dunklen blauen Stoff, die innen mit Seide ausgeschlagen war. Harry nahm eine Weinrote und auch eine dunkel Blaue Robe für sich. Dann nahm er noch eine sehr Wertvoll wirkende Robe in dunklem Rot, die auch von innen mit Seide ausgeschlagen war. Diese Robe sagte er Hermine, wollte er für Sirius kaufen, weil er ihn ein kleines Geschenk machen wollte, wenn sie sich wieder sehen.

Nun äußerte Harry, der Verkäuferin wie die anderen Roben aussehen sollten und diese verstand sofort. Sie führte die beiden in einen kleineren Raum, der direkt an den Hauptverkaufsraum angeschlossen war. Dort waren Roben für jeden anderen Zweck. Sprich hohe Lebensdauer, stabil aber dennoch leicht und mit einigen Speziellen ausstattungs- Merkmahlen. Hermine bad Harry darum, die Roben für sie mit auszusuchen, sie wollte noch nach etwas anderen schauen und fragte die Verkäuferin leise ins Ohr, wo sie dieses wohl finden könnte. Die Verkäuferin, sagte einer Kollegin bescheid und diese half Hermine, die Sachen zu finden.

Fast eine Stunde später kam Hermine wieder aus dem Laden, während sich Harry draußen bereits in einen kleinen Gasthof gesetzt hatte.

Hermine kam leicht grinsend über die Straße und Harry schaute doch ein wenig säuerlich zu ihr.

„Was sollte ich machen Harry. Die hatten so viele Super Sache und wann komm ich, dem mal wieder so schnell nach China?"

„Jaja ich habe schon verstanden Hermine. Hier ich habe dir eine Cola bestellt", antwortete Harry und schon ihr leicht das Glas über den Tisch.

„Danke mein Schatz. Ich habe auch was Schönes für dich gefunden und gekauft aber das bekommst du erst später von mir", antwortete Hermine und lächelte Harry an.

Harry schaute nur sehr fragend, bekam aber keinen weiteren Hinweis von ihr. Sie tranken aus und machten sich wieder auf den weg in Richtung Bank. Sie kamen noch an einer Apotheke vorbei. Dort holten Sie sich noch einige Utensilien für den ein oder anderen Zaubertrank, sowie ein paar Mittelchen die bei Verletzungen halfen.

Gerade als Sie sich nun direkt aufmachen wollten um zur Bank zu kommen, sah Harry noch einen Laden der ihn sehr Interessant zu sein schien.

„Hermine schau mal!"

„Was denn Harry? Wir sollten uns nun aber doch einwenig beeilen sonst warten die anderen noch auf uns", antwortete Hermine.

„Dort ist ein Laden, mit Suchen die man zur Verteidigung und Angriff gebrauchen kann."

„Ja und, das ist doch nichts besonderes, oder?"

„Doch Hermine! Sieh mal was wie da im Fenster für ein Schild haben", sagte Harry und zeigte auf ein Schild, im Fenster des Geschäfts.

--- Womit ihr Gegner bestimmt nicht Rechnet ---

---- Wir mischen Magie mit Muggel Zauber ----

„Harry! Das ist doch bestimmt nur Geldmacherei. Die verarschen doch nur Zauberer, die nichts von den Muggel kennen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das die dar was haben, das dir nützen könnte", fragte Hermine?

„Das werden wir nur raus finden, wenn wir in den Laden gehen. Also los. Die beiden werden uns schon nicht weglaufen, vor der Bank", antwortete Harry.

„Na gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muß, dann lass und aber auch beeilen."

So gingen die beiden in das Geschäft und auch Hermine, war zu ihrer Verwunderung doch recht angetan, von den Möglichkeiten, die das Geschäft zu bieten hatte. Das meiste war zwar nicht sonderlich gut zu gebrauchen aber das ein oder andere war doch gut und so nahmen Sie sich auch, einige Sachen mit.

Als Sie aus dem Geschäft kamen, sputeten Sie sich um zur Bank zukommen, wo Sie auf Lee und Meister Sunju trafen, die schon warteten.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich! Unser Flugzeug sollte bereit sein. Lasst uns ein Taxi nehmen und um, zu einen Terminal Port zu gelangen", sagte Lee.

Alle nickten und Lee stoppte einen Kleinbus auf dem Taxi zu lesen war. Dieser brauchte die vier nun doch die vielen Straßen des Magie Viertels und als es wieder unterirdisch wieder ging, erinnerte sich Hermine wieder, wie groß hier doch alles war.

Nachdem sie durch verschiedene Schleusen gefahren waren und so den Muggelzoll umfahren hatte, hielt, das Taxi direkt vor einen Schalter Terminal an.

Sie stiegen aus und alle folgten Lee zu Schalter.

„Guten Tag", sagte eine Dame am Schalter.

„Guten Tag", antwortete Lee freundlich.

„Wohin wollen Sie Reisen und aus welchen Grund", fragte die Dame nun.

„Nach Europa und zum einen um Verwarnte zu besuchen und zu anderen um in die Heimat zu Reisen", antwortete Lee wieder.

„Papiere bitte und Zauberstäbe zur Kontrolle. Wollen sie mit Portschlüssel reisen oder auf Muggelart", sprach die Dame hinterm Schalter wieder in einen freundlichen Ton.

Lee drehte sich um und bad die Drei, ihm bitte ihre Zauberstäbe und Papiere zu geben. Hermine und Harry schauten in misstrauisch an und reichten ihn jeweils einen ihrer Zauberstäbe. Beide hielten es für wichtig, ihren zweiten nicht zu erwähnen. Hermine gab Lee auch ihren Ausweis, Harry wollte seinen gerade aus der Tasche ziehen als Lee ihn ansprach.

„Remus lass das Suchen, ich habe deinen Ausweis doch schon in der Tasche du hast ihn mir doch schon vorhin gegeben."

Harry und Hermine schauten ihn an und verstanden nichts. Erst nachdem Hermine sah, wie Lee ihren Ausweis in seiner Tasche verschwinden lies und zwei neue Ausweise herausholte. Nickten die beiden und Harry spielte seine Rolle.

„Auch ja Richtig, du hast ja meinen Ausweis schon. Hatte ich doch schon glatt vergessen", sagte Harry und lächelte die Dame hinterm Schalter an.

Lee gab die Zauberstäbe, mit den Ausweisen bei der Dame hinterm Schalter ab und schaute neugierig zu was Sie damit machte.

Die Zauberstäbe wurden allen Anschein auf nicht erlaubte Flüche geprüft und dann zurückgegeben. Dafür gab die Dame die Zauberstäbe weiter an einen Kollegen und der legte Sie in eine Schüssel. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sprach eine nicht zu verstehende Zauberformel. Als keine Reaktion eintrat bekam die Dame, die Zauberstäbe zurück. In der zwischen Zeit hatte diese die Ausweise kontrolliert. Nachdem alles in Ordnung schien, gab Sie Mr.Chang die Zauberstäbe und Ausweise zurück und wünschte eine gute Reise.

Gemeinsam machten Sie sich nun auf Richtung Flugzeug, das bereits auf Sie wartete. Sie stiegen ein und erst jetzt fragte Hermine, Lee, was da am Schalter gewesen war.

„Nichts weiter Hermine! Das war nur eine ganz normale Magic – Zollkontrolle", antworte Lee.

„Und warum dann falsche Ausweispapiere? Woher hatte Sie dieser eigentlich", wollte Hermine wissen?

„Ihr erinnert euch doch noch an das Speisehaus von heute morgen und meinen Freund Hannes Winters? Es gibt in China ja fast alles und auch sehr gute Fälscher aber Hannes ist ein Künstler und ein spitzen Koch", antwortete Lee.

„Ja aber warum dieses Geheimnis volle", fragte Harry.

„Man kann leider nicht alles Leuten auf dieser Welt trauen und darum muß auch nicht jeder wissen das Mister Harry Potter und Miss Hermine Granger von China nach Europa reisen, oder?"

„Du hast ja recht, darf man aber dennoch erfahren unter welchen Namen wir gerade Reisen", wollte Hermine wissen?

„Na gut", sagte Lee und reichte den beiden die Ausweise.

Harry schaute in seinen und musste leicht lachen. Hermine schein indes nicht so glücklich mit ihren Namen zu sein.

„Was ist Hermine? So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein oder?"

„Nein Harry! Der Nachname ist gar nicht schlecht aber Rita als Vornahme ich weiß nicht."

„Jetzt sag nicht Rita Kimkorn", antwortete Harry und konnte sich fast schon nicht mehr halten vor lachen.

„Ha ha! Nein, Ich heiße Rita McGonagall und wie ist dein werter Name, wenn man fragen darf", antwortete Hermine mit eine gereizten unterton in der Stimme.

„Remus Black! Wenn ich bitte darf", sagte Harry und grinste Hermine an.

„Lee! Wer hat ihnen denn diesen Namen vorgeschlagen oder sind Sie selber darauf gekommen", wollte nun Hermine wissen.

„Das war Sirius! Ich hatte ihn gefragt und das waren die ersten Namen die ihm einfielen."

„Ich glaube da muß ich die Tage doch noch einmal ein paar Worte mit Mr. Black wechseln", sagte Hermine.

Harry, Lee und Qujong mussten lachen. Harry nahm seine Freundin in die Arme und machte sich dann mit den andren bereit zum Start. Lee ging nach vorne zu den Piloten und sagte ihnen, das Sie nun Starten könnten. Diese holten sich die Erlaubnis vom Tower und machten sich auf zur Startbahn.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 31ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 32 folgt!_

_Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht all zu lang aber ich wollte euch aber auch nicht weiter warten lassen. Ich schreibe auch schon am dem nächsten Kapitel._

_Unten links den Button drücken und los geht euer Kommentar. DANKE euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

R/A:

**Silvertrust : **moin,  
feines chap, so eine kleine zicke ist hermine schon oder? Aber ich glaube das ist ganz gut irgendwie habe ich das gefühl das dein harry so einen freundin bracht -grins-  
also zack, zack

_Hallo, Silvertrust! Ja Hermine kann auch eine Zicke sein, eine große sogar aber das hast du ja schon mitbekommen. Ja und für Harry ist das glaube ich die Hermine die er für sich braucht auch wenn einige dies nicht meinen. Ich finde Harry und Hermine gehören einfach zusammen und nicht Harry/Ginny oder gar Ron/Hermine. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema und ich weiß, ich soll ja zack zack weiter schreiben. –grins- Bis dann Harry2004_

**Celina-HP :** Hallo Harry  
Das war mal wieder ein sehr schönes Kapitel. Schön das sie endlich ihre Reise angetreten haben. Ich bin ja mal gespannt was sie in der Wunderwünsche Gasse alles sehen werden. Schreib weiter so. LG Celina-HP

_Und Celina habe ich deine erwartungen erfüllt, was die Miracle wishes Lane betrifft? Ich hoffe ja und dann hoffe ich das, dir der Rest genauso gefallen hat. BB Harry2004_

**HPHG-Reader :** Hallo Harry2004,  
ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll..  
Also, erstens … (ACHTUNG ! Da dieses Review doch etwas länger ist, habe ich es nicht mit in das Kapitel mit aufgenommen.)

_Erst einmal ein Hallo HPHG-Reader von meiner Seite. Da dein Review sehr ausführlich und lang war, musste ich es hier, dann doch einwenig kürzen und ich möchte die jenigen unter euch bitte, die immer gespannt die Review lesen. Dies doch bitte bei den Original Review zutun, danke. (Mir gefallen lange Review!) Es freut mich dich als scheinbaren neuen Leser meiner Geschichte begrüßen zu dürfen. Viele habe mir schon gesagt, das ich sehr ausführlich schreibe und viele finden es gut. Nun wenn es für dich manchmal zuviel ist, kann ich das auch verstehen aber versuch dir einfach mal durch die Beschreibungen den Raum des geschehenden vorzustellen. Ich glaube das geht nur mit viel Info, oder? Ja mein Harry ist noch nicht wieder in England und ich zeige auch keine Hast. Nun das kann man vielleicht mal so erklären. Ich hatte einmal ein Ende nach dem Erwachen von Harry geplant. Alle sagten das geht doch nicht und ich sollte weiter schreiben. Gut habe ich dann auch gemacht, dann wollte ich daraus zwei Geschichten machen aber ich fand die passende Stelle einfach nicht. Also geht es doch so weiter. Ich kann aber glaube ich verraten, das es wohl kein Kapitel 40 geben wird(unter Vorbehalt), denn ich habe auch noch andere Geschichten die ich weiter verfolgen möchte. Was den Titel von Cap.30 angeht, da sagte ich nur, du hast recht –Eile mit Weile- und die Wut wir bestimmt nicht zu kurz kommen dabei. – Wenn die Grammatik in meiner Geschichte mal zu kurz kommt, dann tut es mir leid aber da ich dies aus purer Spaß an der Freude tue, bin ich glaube ich mit mir noch recht zufrieden. Ich glaube es gibt doch wesendlich mehr Schreiber bei die mehr Probleme damit haben. _

_Zu zwei! Auch Harry verwendet das Wort Muggel im Original aber warum auch nicht, denn es ist doch kein Schimpfwort. Was Gringotts angeht, so denke ich mir das Sie auch unter Folter das Bankgeheimnis waren werden. Zu deinen Vergleich mit dem Stein der Weisen, muß ich sagen, das es dort nicht um das Geheimnis an sich ging, als doch eher an den Ort und dessen Sicherheit._

_So jetzt ist aber genug und ich hoffe ich konnte dir einige Antworten geben. Bis zum nächsten Review! Harry2004 _

**Hermine Potter :** Da deine Kapitel immer einsame Spitze sind  
macht mir das warten nichts aus  
Super Arbeit  
MFG Hermine Potter

_Danke für dein Lob auch wenn ich es nicht immer für mich in Anspruch nehme kann oder will. Ich komme einfach nur zu selten dazu, die Ruhe zu finden und weiter an der Geschichte zu schreiben. Noch mal Danke und ich hoffe dich auch weiterhin bei meinen Kapitel und Geschichten begrüßen zu dürfen. BB Harry2004_

**Harry Black Potter : **Wieder einmal ein Phantastisches Kapitel!  
(ACHTUNG ! Da dieses Review auch einwenig länger ist, habe ich diese auch nicht mit in das Kapitel mit aufgenommen. Sorry!)

_Hallo Harry Black Potter! Wieder mal ein Hammer Review. Du weißt dich Frauen habe immer ihr kleines Geheimnis und das wollen sie auch nicht so gern preisgeben._

_Scheich? Na sagen wir mal wohlhabend und warum dann nicht das ein oder andere Auto. Ich hörte schon von so einigen Chinesen die eine Sammlung besitzen. Jaja der Rückweg ich weiß aber ich wollte einen anderen weg wählen, ja warum nur. Nun ich überlege da noch (-Grins-) Hallo! Wenn drei von vier Leuten im Auto Männer sind, da kann es doch schon mal vorkommen, das diese Angst bekommen oder nicht. Und ich glaube Hermine ist noch nicht, wirklich viel in Ihren Leben gefahren. Also wird alles einwenig kantig sein nehme ich an. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel Harry2004_

**Potter-crossover :** (Kapitel1) oi oi... die is abb adurch einander... und wo ist ron...

(Kapitel30) lol  
ich find deine story toll  
schreib büdde schnell weiter, kanns kaum erwarten

_Hallo! Willkommen bei meiner Story und noch viel Spass beim lesen meiner Geschichten. Ich danke dir auch noch einmal für dein E-Mail und wollte nur mal sagen : Ich antworte immer auf jede E-Mail also traut euch. So nun wieder zu dir. Auf Grund deiner Review und E-Mail habe ich beschlossen dieser Kapitel dir zu widmen. (Große Ehre, die sein – Grins-) Bis zu nächsten mal Harry2004_

**Dax : . **

_Hallo Dax! Kurz aber verständlich dein Review. Danke! Aber vielleicht bekomme ich bei nächsten mal etwas mehr, auf das ich dann auch Antworten kann. Harry2004_

**Mr. Unknown : **Triotz der recht langen Wartezeit ist es ein schönes Kapitel geworden - und das Warten hat sich gelohnt!  
Nur weiter so :)

_Danke Mr. Unknown! Spitzen Name, muß ich sagen. Ich weiß, mein Handicap ist die höhe warte Zeit, Sorry noch mal. Ich versuch mein bestes aber leider habe ich auch noch eine sehr harten und stressigen Job, der mich stark einschränkt. Bis dann Harry2004_

_

* * *

_  
Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harryff04 et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

**Bitte unten links den Button für eine Bewertung nutzen.**

P.S.: Mit Hilfe meiner Yahoo Adresse bin ich auch schon mal, mit dem Yahoo Messenger online erreichbar. Wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail schreiben wollt, könnt ihr ja mal dort vorbei schauen. Einfach mal antexten! Euer Harry2004


	32. Kapitel 32 Zurück in das nie geliebte

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – _****Zurück in das nie geliebte Leben**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – In der Miracle wishes Lane_

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Ihr musst einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schon könnt ihr losschreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. Dies gibt natürlich auch für unsere Schwarzleser unter euch. Auch von euch sollte es möglich sein hin und wieder mal ein Kommentar zu schreiben, nur um auch mal die ein oder andere Meinung zu bekommen und einen Ansporn weiter zumachen. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 32 – Zurück in das nie geliebte Leben **

Langsam rollte der Jet in Richtung der Startbahn. Hermine und Harry konnten hörten wie der Pilot die Triebwerke auf touren brachte. Dann plötzlich startete der Jet und die vier würden in ihre Sitze gepresst. Nachdem der Jet dann abgehoben hatte, durften Sie sich abschnallen. Lee fragte alle ob Sie denn etwas zu trinken haben wollten. Hermine blickte in die Richtung von Harry aber dieser schien einfach nur begeistert zu sein, von dem was er grade erlebt hatte, so das er nichts sagte, also entschied sich Hermine den Anfang zu machen.

„Ja gerne Lee! Ein Wasser würde mir aber schon reichen. Ich habe einen recht trocknenden Mund und ich glaube Harry kannst du auch eins mitbringen. Der ist immer noch vom Start fasziniert."

Lee nickte kurz Hermine zu und schaute dann in die Richtung von Meister Sunju.

„Mir bitte einen Tee, wenn es geht. Ich glaube ich muss meinen Magen erst einmal wieder beruhigen."

„So schlimm Qujong?"

„Und wie, ich glaube mein Magen Tanz Samba und das ohne mich zu fragen!"

„Ach ich vergaß! Du hattest es mir ja mal erzählt. Das ist glaube ich, dein erster Flug mit einen Muggel Flugkörper richtig", fragte Lee nach und Qujong nickte, während er sich immer wieder auf die komischen Geräusche konzentrierte die sein Magen und der Flieger von sich gaben.

„Das war einfach nur Super Geil! Noch mal, Noch mal! Mit solch einer Geschwindigkeit will ich mal auf einen Besen starten. Ich glaube, ihr würdet mich bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder auf den Boden bekommen. Einfach nur Hammer Geil, diese Beschleunigung."

„Was? Harry bist du auch noch nie mit einen Flugzeug geflogen", fragte Hermine?

„Nein! In der Zeit, wo ich mit Sirius unterwegs war, sind wir mit der Bahn oder dem Bus gefahren oder per Portschlüssel, Flohpulver oder wir sind einfach appariert. Aber wir sind nie mit einem Flugzeug geflogen. Ja und ich kann mich an jede Reise erinnern, an wirklich jede. Na ja bis auf die, wie ich zum Haus von Lee gekommen bin, daran habe ich keinerlei Erinnerung mehr", antwortete Harry.

„Das kann ich dir oder Sirius einmal in Ruhe erzählen. Das könnte dich bestimmt interessieren, wir…"

„Danke Lee! Aber ich glaube nicht dass es Harry wirklich interessieren würde. Ich hatte ja mit Sirius darüber gesprochen und es war nicht sonderlich aufregend", unterbrach Hermine und griff Lee somit ins Wort.

Harry schaute erstaunt Hermine an und dann Lee aber nach Hermines Worten schwieg dieser. Harry versuchte etwas aus den Gesichtern der beiden zu lesen aber dort gab es nicht zu lesen und Lee versuchte sich schnell aus dieser Lage zu retten, in dem er das Thema wechselte.

„Na gut, hast wohl recht, Hermine! Also Harry was möchtest du gerne zu trinken haben. Hermine meinte vielleicht auch ein Wasser oder so etwas", fragte Lee und versuchte Harry damit abzulenken, da er wusste worauf Hermine hinaus wollte.

„Eine Cola wäre nicht schlecht aber ich weiß nicht ob ich hier so etwas bekommen kann? Weil es ja ein Muggel Getränk ist, meine ich. Ich finde es hin und wieder einfach mal besser und auch dieser Getränk kann sich sehen lassen."

„Aber sicher Harry. Das werden wir bestimmt auch am Bord haben", antwortete Lee und lächelte ihn an.

/ Was sollte das Hermine? Warum sollte Lee mir nicht sagten wie ich in sein Haus gekommen bin? War es so schlimm /, fragte Harry per Telepartie Hermine.

Hermine bemerkte die Nachricht von Harry sofort aber verzog nicht die kleinste Miene. Sie hatte sich direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Lee zu Qujong gewannt und war grade dabei sich mit diesem zu unterhalten. Darum dauerte es eine Weile bis Harry eine antwort von ihr bekam.

/Später Harry! Ich werde es dir erzählen aber später. Das verspreche ich dir aber es wäre nett wenn ich jetzt weiter mit Meister Sunju reden dürfte. Beides auf einmal ist doch noch recht schwer zu kontrollieren für mich, antwortete Hermine, Harry ohne das es jemand anders mitbekommen hatte.

Qujong, der von all dem überhaupt nichts mit bekommen hatte, sprach wieder zu Hermine und diese konzentrierte sich wieder voll auf ihr Gespräch, um nicht ins stocken zu geraten. Nach einer weile reichte Lee allen Ihre Getränke und setzte sich anschließend wieder in seinen sehr bequemen Sessel.

„Ich würde sagen wir trinken nun alle unsere Getränke und versuchen dann, uns einwenig zu entspannen. Es ist ein langer Flug nach Deutschland. Wir sollten einwenig schlafen bis wir dort ankommen", sagte Lee und alle schauten ihn sehr fragend an.

„Deutschland? Was sollen wir denn in Deutschland? Warum fliegen wir nicht nach England", wollte Harry wissen und Hermine stimmte ihn zu.

„Weil es erstens sicherer ist, wenn wir erst nach Deutschland fliegen und dann auf eine andere weise als dem Flugzeug weiter nach England. Wenn wir direkt nach London oder irgendwo anders in England landen würden, dann könnten wir uns nicht sicher sein, wer uns dort empfangen würde. Genauso wenig könnten wir sagen, wer dort am Flughafen uns gegenüber gut oder böse gesind ist. So und aus diesem Grund fliegen wir nach Deutschland. Und selbst wenn in Deutschland jemand wäre der uns erkennten würde, dann hätte dieser nicht viel Chancen uns zu schaden, denn dieser wüsste ja nicht, was wir in Deutschland vorhaben. Der oder die Jenige würde bestimmt nicht darauf kommen, das wir schon fast wieder weg sind, oder?"

Alle schauten Lee an als er dies gesagt hatte und es wurde sehr Still in der Flugzeug Kabine. Erst nach einigen Sekunden, die auch Minuten gewesen sein konnten unterbrauch Hermine die Stille und fragte Lee, wie es denn für sie weiter gehen würde, wenn sie in Deutschland angekommen wären.

„Wir werden auf einen kleinen Flugplatz im Ruhrgebiet landen. In dieser Gegend von Deutschland leben die meisten Menschen und wir werden wohl dort am wenigsten auffallen. Wir werden in Dortmund landen. Es ist wie gesagt nur ein kleiner Flughafen, der nicht zu vergleichen ist mit dem in London. Aber neben vielen kleinen und Privaten Flugzeugen, landen dort auch ganz normale Linien Maschinen. Dort wird unsere Maschine überhaupt nicht auffallen", sagte Lee und wartete auf weitere Reaktionen.

Diese kam prompt von Hermine, die Lee wohl am besten folgen konnte.

„Und wie geht es dann weiter."

„Eile mit weile mein Kind. Das erzähl ich euch wenn wir dort angekommen sind. Ach und noch was. Wir werden dort als ganznormale Muggel aus dem Flugzeug steigen. Hannes hatte uns allen auch Pässe der Muggel fertig gemacht, damit sollten wir dort keinerlei weiteren Probleme habe.

Alle auffälligen Sachen sollten wir schrumpfen und gut verpacken, damit wir dort kein aufsehen erregen. So und nun versuchten wir erst einmal zu schlafen, es ist noch ein langer weg, bis wir dort angekommen sind", sagte Lee und lehnte sich langsam in seinen Sessel zurück.

Er schloss die Augen und den anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig als es ihn gleich zu tun. Hermine aber auch Harry schliefen recht schnell ein. Das gleichmäßige Geräusch der Triebwerke half dabei. Sie hatten noch fast zwanzig Stunden Flug vor sich.

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war Hermine nicht mehr an ihren Platz. Nachdem sich Harry wieder bewusst war wo er sich gerade befunden hatte, schaute er sich suchend nach Herminen um. Als Lee dies bemerkte, das Harry wach geworden war und scheinbar etwas suchte, sprach er ihn an.

„Na Harry? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja es geht! Wo ist Hermine?"

„Sie ist vorne bei den Piloten, wenn du willst kannst du ihr folgen. Ist bestimmt recht Interessant für dich, dort vorne."

„Ja danke, wenn ich darf", sagte Harry zu Lee und wollte gerade aufstehen als er merkte das es nicht ging. Erst wusste Harry nicht was das war, was ihn dort hielt und er dachte schon an eine Körperklammer. Als ihn bewusst wurde, das er sich ja wieder angeschnallt hatte bevor er eingeschlafen war. Es sollte ja nur zu seiner Sicherheit dienen und nun dachte er allen ernstes an Magie. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wollte er alle bösen Gedanken erst einmal aus seinen Kopf schütteln, dann löste er den Gurt und machte sich auf in Richtung des Cockpits, um sich mit dieser Flugzeugtechnik besser vertraut zu machen. Vorsichtig klopfte er gegen die Tür, die zum Cockpit führte. Dann öffnete er die Tür und schon kam ihm das lächeln von Hermine entgegen.

„Na, gut geschlafen Harry? So friedlich über den Wolken! Das kannst du auf einen Besen bestimmt nicht, oder", fragte Hermine und gab ihn einen schmatzer auf die Wange?

Harry lächelte, wobei er leicht rot würde. Dann bestaunte er die ganze Technik, die es dort im Cockpit gab. Geflogen würde der Jet von zwei sehr erfahrenen Piloten, die aber auch Zauberer waren. Sie erklärten Harry und Hermine das ein oder andere Gerät und schließlich, bot der Co-Pilot Hermine seinen Platz an.

Nachdem sich Hermine gesetzt hatte erklärte der Pilot Hermine den Steuerknüppel und wo sie was drucken oder treten müsste, damit der Jet, die eine oder andere Flug Reaktion durchführen würde. Hermine stellte sich, wie immer recht wissbegierig da und so nahm sie jede von dem Piloten gesprochene Silbe in sich auf. Nach einer halben Stunde bot der Pilot Hermine an, ob sie mal ganz kurz den Jet steuern wollte. Erst lehnte sie ab aber als Harry ihr sagte, das doch wohl nicht passieren würde, wollte sie schon. Der Pilot stellte den Autopiloten aus und Hermine sollte nun den zweiten Steuerknüppel vorsichtig festhalten.

Als der Pilot sich recht sicher war, das es klappen könnte, lies er langsam seinen Steuerknüppel los und Hermine steuerte den Jet vollkommen, alleine. Harry war so stolz auf Hermine und auch Hermine hatte ein breites lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Plötzlich kam die Sonne hinter einer Wolke hervor und schien genau in Hermines Gesicht. Sofort kitzelte es in ihrer Nase und sie musste Kräftig niesen. Dabei ruckelte sie recht stark am Steuerknüppel ohne das sie es wirklich wollte. Das Flugzeug reagierte sofort auf die Bewegung von Hermine und rappelte einmal von vorne bis hinten. Der Pilot übernahm sofort wieder den Steuerknüppel und Hermine konnte ihren loslassen.

Von hinten aus der Kabine war ein kurzer Schrei zu hören und der Pilot schaltete den Autopiloten wieder ein.

„Das bleibt unter uns, ist das klar", sagte der Pilot und schaute Hermine und Harry an.

Beide nickten und der Pilot sprach weiter, „Wenn jemand fragen sollte. Wir sind gerade durch ein Luftloch geflogen, nichts weiter. Der Chef muß ja nicht alles wissen", sagte er und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach hinten in Richtung der Kabine.

Wieder nickten die beiden und Hermine kletterte aus dem Sitz um den Co-Piloten wieder platz zu machen. Gemeinsam mit Harry ging sie dann zurück, in die Kabine um zu sehen warum jemand so geschrieen hatte. Lee sah fast aus, wie der Weihnachtsmann, er war von oben bis unten mit samt Bart, mit Kakao übergossen. Qujong sitze zwar noch in seinen Sessel aber er konnte sich kaum noch vor lachen halten und hielt sich krampfhaft den Bauch.

„Lee, was ist den nur geschehen", wollte Harry wissen und legte eine Unschuldsmiene von feinsten auf. Innerlich hatte Harry sehr starke mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Gerade als das Flugzeug so gewackelt hatte, da hatte ich eine Kanne mit frischen Kakao gemacht und wollte mir eine Tasse einschenken. Nur das, dass leider nicht mehr so geklappt hat. Stattdessen habe ich alles über mich vergossen und nun schaut euch an wie ich aussehe", antwortete Lee und sah immer noch zum schießen aus.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, das nach Harry Ansicht eine Endschuldigung sein könnte. Als er wieder das Wort an sich riss und sprach: „Ich sollte euch noch vom Piloten sagen, das ihr aufpassen sollt, wir durchfliegen gerade eine Gegend mit einigen Fluglöchern und das gerade war wohl auch so ein Flugloch."

Hermine schaute Harry an aber der nickte ihr nur kurz zu und so sagte sie nichts weiter. Die beiden setzten sich zu Lee und Qujong. Lee befreite sich von dem Kakaoresten und alle vier unterhielten sich darüber wie sie sich nach der Landung verhalten sollten. Nach einer weile gingen wieder die Leuchten mit den Zeichen zum Anschnallen an und alle vier setzten sich ordentlich auf ihre Plätze, um sich anzuschnallen.

Als der Jet zur Landung ansetzte, schaute Harry gespannt auf dem Fenster. Er schien einfach nur begeistert zu sein mit welchen Geschwindigkeiten Sie unterwegs waren.

Sanft kam der Jet zu stehen und ohne Probleme kamen die vier durch den Zoll.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 32ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 33 folgt!_

**_Ein Frohes Neues Jahr 2006 wünsche ich euch allen!_**

_Unten links den Button drücken und los geht euer Kommentar. DANKE euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

R/A:

**Harry Black Potter : **So, jetzt aber zu deinem PHÄNOMENALEN KAPITEL!  
(ACHTUNG ! Da dieses Review einwenig zu lang geraten ist, habe ich dieses nicht mit in, das Kapitel mit aufgenommen. Sorry!)

_Da kann ich einfach nur Danke sagen wurde ich sagen. Harry2004_

**Mr. Unknown : **Und auch idiesmal wieder ein gutes Chap:) Weiter so!

_Danke! Wer immer du bist. Ich hoffe ich könnte dir mit diesem Kapitel gerecht werden. Harry2004_

**Guido Black :** Genial !  
Schreib bitte schnell weiter.  
Ich habe deine Geschichte in einen durch gelesen.  
SPITZE! Guido Black

_Danke! Nun werde ich die Geschichte aber auch zügig weiter bringen. Harry2004 _

**Silvertrust :** Moin,  
sehr richtig zack, zack ;-)  
bin gespannt was sie nun entlich in England erwartet und ob Hermine Sirius verhext oder verklagt -grins-  
was haben sie für Muggel - Zauberer - Sachen gekauft?  
also zack, zack jetzt aber richtig

_Wie immer Danke! Ohne weitere Worte! Sorry! Harry2004_

**Celina-HP : **Hallo Harry2004  
Das Kapitel hat alle meine Erwartungen übertroffen. Am besten fand ich die Namen auf Harry und Hermines zweiten Reisepass. Auf diese Namen konnte natürlich nur Harrys Pate Sirius Black kommen. Ich hoffe das wir auch bald wieder was von Sirius , Remus und den anderen mal wieder was hören. Hoffentlich verläuft der Rest der Reise gut, sodass unsere Freunde gut nach Hause kommen. Schreib weiter so.  
Bis Bald Celina-HP

_Hallo Celine-HP, Ich danke dir. Im nächsten Kapitel wirst du bestimmt ein paar alte Bekannte wieder treffen. Versprochen! Bussi Harry2004_

**Hermine Potter : **Das Lob ist immer berechtigt,  
das zeigt auch wieder diese Kapitel  
einfach klasse  
MFG Hermine Potter

_Danke! Harry2004_

**Rudi: **Hallo Harry 2004, obwohl ich etwas faul war mit meinen Mails bin ich immer beim Lesen dabei. Die FF gefällt mir sehr gut, ich bin gespannt, was in England passiert.  
Gruß Rudi

_Jetzt sind sie in Deutschland angekommen. Aber England ich nur einen Katzensprung entfernt. Bestimmt! Harry2004 _

**S.Black: **Hallo Harry2004!  
Ich bin jetzt mit deiner Geschichte durch. Und ich muß sagen, jedes Kapitel bis jetzt war Super. Immer Spammemd und Aufregend. Mann hat immer Lust  
sofort weiter zu lesen. Bitte schreib schnell weiter. Ich glaube jetzt kommt  
es noch dicker...S.Black

_Bitte Bitte und es geht jetzt auch flott weiter! Versprochen! Harry2004 _

**LydiaGranger: **Hallo.. ich hab die story zwar noch nich gelesen, aber ich werde heute mal damit anfangen.. ich wollte dir nur mel einen Review schreiben, dass ich deine Geschichte jetzt immer lesen werde! Haha.. Jah, jah... und ich hoffe natürlich, dass sie mir gefällt!  
Also.. bye und liebe grüße!

_Hallo Ich hoffe dir gefällt meine Geschichte. Ich werde mich jetzt auch beeilen, das es weiter geht. Harry2004 _

**Potter-crossover: **ähm... wollt mich mal wiedre melden und mich für die ehre widmen... sry... hab lang nich mehr ffs gelesen... war verhindert  
schreib bitte chsnell weiter, für dich hab ich druckertinte benutz... (hab den grossteil deiner geschichte ausgedruckt )  
bitte bitte schreib weiter, deine treue leserin  
Judda xD

_Wau! Meine Geschichte auf Papier! Peinlich! Danke, ich werde versuchen dir gerecht zu werden. Es geht bestimmt jetzt auch weiter. Harry2004 _

**Jf-flasher: **Hi ich finde deine FF sehr schön, gut geschrieben.  
Ich werde sie weiter hin verfolgen.  
liebe Grüße jf-flasher

_Danke! Harry2004 _

**LydiaGranger: **Hallo! Ich hab deine FF jetzt bis Chap. 31 gelesen.. wann geht es denn mal weiter? LG Audrey

_Erst einmal Danke! So und nun geht es weiter und das nächste Kapitel ist bereits in Arbeit. Bestimmt! Harry2004 _

_

* * *

_

Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harryff04 et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

P.S.: Mit Hilfe meiner Yahoo Adresse bin ich auch schon mal, mit dem Yahoo Messenger online erreichbar. Wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail schreiben wollt, könnt ihr ja mal dort vorbei schauen. Einfach mal antexten! Euer Harry2004


	33. Kapitel 33 Fast wie ein Muggel

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Fast wie ein Muggel_**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Zurück in das nie geliebte Leben_

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_  
**Kapitel 33 – Fast wie ein Muggel **

Langsam schritten Hermine und Harry durch die elektrisch öffnende Milchglas Tür. Sie verließen durch diese Tür den Zoll Bereich und standen dann einigen duzenden Menschen gegenüber die wohl alle auf Freunde oder Verwandte warteten, die mit den unterschiedlichsten Flieger hier ankamen.

Hermine und Harry waren stehen geblieben und schauten sich das treiben an. So viele Menschen und fast alle sprachen eine Sprache, die sie nicht verstehen konnten. Lee der hinter den beiden auch dem Zollbereich kam schob sie schließlich ein stück weiter, so das Sie den andren Leuten nicht im Weg standen.

Jetzt hatten Sie einen recht guten Blick in die Halle, Hermine konnte einige Läden erkennen die Reisen anboten und auch andere mit den unterschiedlichsten Waren angeboten. Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sprach.

„Ist das nicht herrlich? So viele normale Menschen und bestimmt hat keiner solche sorgen wie wir."

„Ja, du hast recht H..., ich meine, du hast recht Remus", sprach Hermine und konnte sich nicht ein lächeln verkneifen.

„Danke Rita! Du bist heute ja wieder mal richtig nett zu mir aber egal. Ich find es toll hier und ich könnte mir das bestimmt noch eine ganze weile so anschauen, auch ohne das wir etwas anderes machen."

„Remus du bist und bleibst ein Träumer aber das lieben ich nun mal so an dir. Was ich richtig gut finde hier, das ist, das ich die angebotenen Ware der Händel hier. Sogar erkennen kann und ich mir keine sorgen machen muß, was ich nun gerade in den Händen halte oder ob ich das nun wirklich essen kann oder nicht. Es ist doch schon ein großer unterschied zwischen Asien und Europa", antwortete Rita (Hermine).

In diesem Moment hatte Lee die beiden angestoßen und sie drehten sich zu ihn um. Qujong war nun auch die Zollkontrolle gekommen und machte ein recht verärgertes Gesicht.

„Nanu, welche Laus ist die denn über die Leber gelaufen", fragte Lee.

„Eine Unverschämtheit ist das! Eine bodenlose Frechheit find ist das. Ich werde mich beschweren gehen, jawohl!"

„Hallo, ganz ruhig! Beruhig dich erst einmal und dann kannst du uns erzählen was los ist", sprach Lee zu Qujong.

Hermine und Harry schauten Qujong auch recht verwundert an. Schließlich holte Qujong einmal tief Luft und dann fing er an zu erzählen.

„Die am Zoll da! Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben. Was sich dieses Muggel einfach so einbilden, das kann es doch einfach nicht sein."

„Leiser! Bitte", sagte Lee und hob den Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Also ich gehe ohne eine Ahnung in Richtung Ausgang als wohl einer dieser Zöllner meinte, das man mich kontrollieren sollte. Dann haben Sie einige meiner Natur Kräuter gefunden die ich nicht verzaubert hatte und meinten doch glatt, das wären bestimmt irgendwelche Dogen oder Potenzmittel. Als ob ich dies jemals nötig hätte. Na ja zurück zur Sache. Ich habe dann versucht diesen Herrn begreiflig zu machen, dass es sich bei diesen Mitteln ausschließlich um Natur Medikamente handelt aber leider ohne jeden erfolg. Die Zöllner meinten, ich hätte zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich verzichte auf alle Sachen und die Zöllner würden es beschlagnahmen oder ich würde es vor ihren Augen in den Müll werfen. Ansonsten würden Sie mich erst einmal für weitere Maßnahmen festhalten."

„Und was hast du gemacht Qujong? Hast du Ihnen die Kräuter überlassen", fragte Lee.

„Ja aber erst, nachdem ich Ihnen erläutert habe wie Sie diese Richtig einzusetzen haben. Die werden heute Abend bestimmt ihren Spaß haben, ist nur die Frage in welcher weise, he he", antwortete Qujong.

„Was! Du solltest dich schämen. Die armen Männer", sagte Hermine.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Aber so eine Natur Kur kann bestimmt bei dehnen nicht schaden. Und Hermine, wieso Männer? Sagte ich etwas von Männlichen Zöllner", sagte Qujong und grinste sich, in seinen sehr langen Bart.

Hermine verschlug es einwenig die Sprache aber nachdem Harry sie in den Arm nahm, ging es wieder. Lee sorgte erst einmal unauffällig dafür die alle vier die deutsche Sprache verstanden und auch sprechen konnten. Nachdem sie dann alle ihre Sachen beisammen hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang…

Es war ein kalter und diesiger Tag. Die Sonne war nicht zu entdecken. Sie würde komplett von Wolken verdeckt. Nach einigen Schritten deutete Lee auf einen jungen Mann hin, der ein Schuld in der Hand hielt. Er war recht klein, mit einem doch mächtigen Bauch. Im ersten Moment erinnerte Harry ihn, an Wurmschwanz aber der hätte nie so nett gelächelt. Er war so um die 35 Jahre alt und auf seinen Kopf machten sich die ersten kahlen Stellen breit. Auf dem Schild stand

** Dachen Gruppe> **

„Sind wir diese Drachen Gruppe", fragte Harry.

Lee nickte: „Ich wüsste einfach nicht was ich drauf schreiben lassen sollte und so ist mein Freund hier in Deutschland auf diesen Name gekommen. Black oder Potter wären vielleicht aufgefallen."

Nachdem der junge Mann erkannte, das es sich bei den vieren wohl um seine Gäste handelte, kam er Freudestrahlend auf sie zu. Hermine war wohl die erste gewesen die er ins Auge gefasst hatte aber das war auch mehr als verständlich. Sie hatte eine Jeans, mit einem Top an und dazu Turnschuhe. Also konnte man ganz genau erkennen, was sie wohl zu bieten hatte. Er stellte sich als Klaus vor und alle begrüßten ihn freundlich. Klaus war mit einem großen geräumigen Wagen gekommen und so hatte Sie keine Schwierigkeiten ihre Sachen unterzubringen.

Lee teilten seinen Freunden mit, das Klaus wohl ein Muggel wäre und er nichts von Magie oder Zauberei kannte, außer vielleicht aus einigen Fantasie Romanen. Aus diesem Grund sollten sich alle bitte zurück halten.

Dies taten Sie dann auch und Klaus fuhr mit Ihnen aus dem Flughafenparkhaus.

„Lee wohin fahren wir jetzt", fragte Hermine?

„In eine kleine Stadt ca. eine halbe Stunde von hier! Dort besuchen wir dann meinen Freund. Die Stadt wird euch gefallen. Sie hat eine wunderschöne Altstadt und auch so einen netten Flair."

„Ja, die Stadt ist schön. Ich lebe dort schon mein ganzes Leben lang nur arbeiten, das tu ich in der nächsten Stadt. Wenn ihr einwenig länger bleib, dann können wir ja vielleicht einmal was unternehmen, zusammen", sagte Klaus.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht aber danke. Wir sind nur auf der durchreise", sprach Lee.

„Schade! Leider muß ich später noch auf Nachtschicht arbeiten."

Alle waren wohl recht erleichtert als sie dies hörten, da zur Zeit keiner Lust hatte, mit irgendwelchen Fremden etwas zu unternehmen. Harry und Hermine schauten sich die Gegend an, während sie im Auto fuhren und Qujong bemerkte nur, das es hier doch einige Leute geben würde. Er hatte nicht mit so vielen gerechnet. Begeistern waren aber alle von dem Mix aus Arbeitswelt und Natur. Nach einer weile führen sie von der Autobahn ab und führen noch eine weile übers Land. Bis sie schließlich, in eine kleine Straße abbogen. Die Straße hatte eine Baum Alle und keins der Hauser wahr höher als zwei Etagen. Am letzten Haus auf der linken Seite hielten sie. Klaus sagte ihnen wo sie schellen müssten um einlass zu erhalten und alle bedanken sich für die fahrt, bevor sie dann ausstiegen. Langsam fuhr Klaus mit seinen Wagen fort und die vier standen mit ihren Sachen vor dem Haus. Einige Passanten, die gerade in diesen Moment vorbei kamen, schauten Sie kurz an, gingen dann aber ohne jede weitere Notiz weiter. Sie waren halt nur einige Leute, die aus einen Auto gestiegen waren, mehr nicht.

„Man, ist das nicht einfach nur herrlich hier. Die Leute starren einen nicht an oder wollen unbedingt mit einem sprechen. Einfach nur ganz normale Menschen", sprach Harry und als er weiter ausholen wollte sprach eine Weibliche stimme ihn von hinten an.

„Jungen Mann! Wäre es wohl möglich, ich sie mich vorbei lassen würden."

Harry drehte sich um und sah eine Frau, die einen Kinderwagen schob. Er muß wohl in diesen Moment ein sehr doofes Gesicht gemacht haben, da die Frau ihn einwenig komisch anschaute aber nachdem er zur Seite gegangen war. Schob die Frau ihren Kinderwagen weiter, ohne auch nur noch einmal auf Harry zu achten.

„Richtig Harry! Es ist herrlich vollkommen normal zu sein aber aufpassen sollte man dennoch", antworte Hermine und nahm Harry an die Hand, als ob sie einen Alten Menschen über die Straße helfen wollte.

Gemeinsam gingen Sie zum Haus und schellten. Nach einen kurzen Moment wurde der Türöffner betätigt und eine Wohnungstür vier Stufen höher ging auf. Vorsichtig gingen die vier in das Haus. Ein junger Mann, Anfang bis Mitte dreißig stand in der Wohnungstür und wartete auf sie. Er lächelte Sie an und hob seine Hand zum Gruß.

„Ah, da seit ihr ja endlich. Kommt rein, kommt rein."

Die vier folgen ihn in die Wohnung und er leitete Sie in das Wohnzimmer. Dort saß noch eine junge Frau und auch diese berüste Sie herzlich.

„Darf ich euch etwas anbieten? Was zu trinken zum Beispiel! Wir müssen ja noch einwenig warten bis ihr weiter reisen könnt", sagte der junge Mann und setzte ich zu ihnen.

„Einen Kaffee oder Tee, wäre nett, Markus", sagte Lee und schaute seine Freunde an.

Diese nickten zustimmend und Markus und die junge Frau gingen in die Küche.

„Was sind das für Leute, Lee? Können wir ihnen trauen", fragte Harry?

„Es sind Muggel! Und ja man kann ihnen bestimmt trauen", antwortete Lee.

„Muggel? Aber…", Harry wollte gerade noch etwas sagen als Hermine ihm ins Wort viel.

„Wenn Lee meint, das wir ihnen trauen können, dann sollten wir dies auch glauben."

„Danke Hermine. Ihr braucht euch auch nicht verstellen. Sie wissen dass wir Zauberer sind. Sie kennen sich auch recht gut aus, bei uns in der Zauberwelt und Sie sind sehr hilfsbereit", sprach Lee.

„OK", sagte Hermine und die anderen beiden nickten.

Nach einer weile kam Markus wieder in den Raum. Er hatte eine Kanne Kaffee und Tassen in der Hand, hinter ihm kam seine Freundin mit ein paar Gläser und Sprudel mit. Beide stellen die Sachen auf den Tisch und boten es, den vieren an. Beim trinken, hatten Sie sich auch angeregt unterhalten und so brach langsam das Eis zwischen ihnen.

„Lee! Es wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern bis ihr weiter Reisen könnt. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ja noch einwenig in die Stadt gehen, um euch die Zeit zu vertreiben", sagte Markus.

„Danke aber meine Knochen sind nicht mehr ganz die jüngsten und ich war ja schon einige male bei euch gewesen. Ich kenne eure Stadt schon recht gut aber vielleicht möchten Hermine und Harry, einwenig bummeln gehen", fragten schaute Lee sich zu den beiden um?

Qujong war heil froh, das Lee ihn aus dieser Sache raus gehalten hatte, denn er war doch froh, das er sich einige Zeit, in Ruhe erholen konnte. Hermine und Harry überlegten kurz, dann stimmten Sie zu. Lee gab ihnen einwenig Geld, denn die beide hatten nur Zaubergeld und Britische Pfund bei sich.

„Das sind Euro Scheine, wie viel die Wert sind, kann euch bestimmt Tina erklären. Vielleicht ist sie auch so lieb und begleitet euch in die Stadt. Dann sie euch auch zeigen wo, es was zu finden gibt", sprach Lee und schaute die Freundin von Markus fragten an.

Diese nickte und kurz darauf waren die Drei auch schon verschwunden. Lee und Qujong unterhielten sich derweil noch eine weile mit Markus. So ging der Tag vorüber. Als die Drei Stunden später zurück kamen aus der Stadt, waren Sie schwer bepackt. Erschöpft ließen Sie sich in das Sofa sinken, um erst einmal etwas zu trinken. Markus reichte den Dreien jeweils ein Glas und nach einer weile erzählte Hermine erst einmal wie es in der Stadt war. Selbst Harry war sichtlich begeistert gewesen und schließlich sprach er.

„Unglaublich aber war einfach nur schön. Man fühlt sich nur als Mensch und nichts ist da, weiß an Zauberei erinnert. Man hat wirklich das Gefühl, als ob es wirklich nur Muggel auf der Welt gibt", sagte Harry.

„Aber Harry! Du bist doch einfach nur ein Mensch, du bist doch kein Monster von einen anderen Stern."

„Das weiß ich wohl Lee aber hin und wieder hast du einfach nur so ein Gefühl. Da kommt man sich schon vor wie ein Monster, das kannst du mir glauben."

In diesem Moment kaum eine Stimme aus dem Nebenraum und Harry zuckte genauso wie Hermine kurz zusammen.

„Harry das will ich nie wieder von dir hören. Du bist bestimmt nicht ein Monster. Das Böse ist es und nicht du. Wir sind das gute und das solltest du nie vergessen Harry!"

„Sirius! Sirius bist du das wirklich", rief Harry in die Richtung von wo die Stimme kam.

Und plötzlich stand er im Türrahmen. Sirius! Er hatte Muggelsachen an. Eine blaue Jeans mit einen grauen Pullover, im Gesicht waren einige frische Narben zu sehen und seine ganze Haltung zeigte das er schmerzen hatte. Er hatte erst kürzlich einen Kampf gehabt aber nun stand er dort und lächelte seinen Patensohn an.

Harry wollte los stürmen aber Sirius sagte ihm das er sitzen bleiben sollen. Er kam in das Zimmer und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Hermine.

„Er lies sich nicht davon abbringen. Er wollte euch unbedingt persönlich abholen", sagte Markus und lächelte den beiden zu.

Sirius bedankte sich noch mal bei ihm und nahm dann dankend einen Tee entgegen, den Markus ihm reichte.

„Sirius was ist denn passiert? Warum bist du verletzt und wie schlimm ist es?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe Harry. Es ist nicht so schlimm, nur beim lachen habe ich noch schmerzen", sagte Sirius und wollte ein lächeln auf sein Gesicht erzwingen, was ihn nur halbwegs gelang.

„Aber Sirius erzähl uns bitte alles, was passiert ist", sagte Hermine noch mal.

Sirius nickte und nachdem er einen warmen Schluck Tee getrunken hatte, fing er an zu erzählen.

„Nachdem ich wieder zurück in England war. Machte ich mich auf zu Professor Dumbledore. Ich hatte versucht Remus zu erreichen aber ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Wie ich später erfahren hatte, war er auch in Hogwarts beim Professor. Da es mitten im Schuljahr war, wollte ich nicht als Sirius Black einfach so durch den Eingang der Schule gehen und aus diesem Grund habe ich mich wieder in meine Animagus Gestalt verwandelt. Dann habe ich mich auf die Suche nach Hagrid gemacht. Dieser war vor seiner Hütte mit Meyling und gab gerade einer Klasse Unterricht. Er hat mich sofort erkannt und hat dann Meyling gebeten mit mir in seine Hütte zu gehen. Als ich in der Hütte von Hagrid angekommen war, verwandelte ich nicht wieder zurück und Meyling war schon einwenig erschrocken. Sie kannte mich zwar aber nur in der Gestalt als Mensch und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dieser Hund war.

Nun ja, nach einer Weile kam auch Hagrid in die Hütte. Ihr könnt euch ja denken wie der sich gefreut hatte mich wieder zu sehen, obwohl es erst ein paar Tage her war als wir uns am Flughafen verabschiedet hatten.

Nach einer gemeinsamen Tasse Tee sagte Hagrid, das es an der Zeit wäre, hoch zur Schule zu gehen, denn es würde bald Abendessen geben. Er überzeugte mich, das ich mitgehen sollte und das als Mensch. Ich könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, wie mir zu mute war. Bei mir kribbelten sich alle Haare als ich durch das schwere Holztor von Hogwarts ging und als wir dann vor der großen Halle angekommen waren, blieb ich stehen. Hagrid und Meyling wollten mich gerade auffordern weiter mit zu in die Halle zu gehen als Filch aus dieser auftauchte. Der gute hatte fast einen Herzstillstand als er mich sah und wechselte schnelle die Gesichtsfarben als das man sie bestimmen konnte. Als er endlich wieder Luft bekam und ich ihn einen schönen guten Narbend gewünscht hatte, war er schneller verschwunden als wir schauen konnten.

Ich sagte Hagrid, das es wohl besser wäre, wenn ich im Büro des Direktors warten würde. Nicht das einige der Schüler in der Halle dieselben Symptome zeigen würden, wie Filch.

Hagrid stimmte zu und sagte mir das Passwort von Professor Dumbledore Büro. Nachdem ich im Büro angekommen war setzte ich mich und wartete auf den Professor. Aber wenige Augenblicke später tauchte nicht der Professor, sondern Dobby neben mir auf. Er hatte mir etwas zu Essen mitgebraucht und sagte mir, das der Professor noch eine weile in der Halle bleiben müsste bevor er Zeit für mich hätte. Ich sollte aber schon mal etwas essen.

Dann fragte mich Dobby nach euch aus aber ich konnte ihm ja leider noch keine Veränderung mitteilen. Dobby war so verzweifelt, das er wieder anfing sich selbst zu bestrafen. Er stieß seinen Kopf unaufhörlich gegen den Schreibtisch von Professor Dumbledore, ich konnte ihn erst davon abhalten als ich ihm sagte, dass es bestimmt nicht in deinen Willen ist, dass er dies tue. Er stimmte mir zu und nach einer weile verschwand er wieder und ich fing an zu essen. Dann muß ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, der erst als es bereits draußen dunkel geworden war wurde ich wieder wach, Albus saß in seinem Stuhl und war am lesen. Als er bemerkt hatte das ich wach geworden war, bot er mir eine Tasse Tee an und wir sprachen über vieles. Auch über all das, was passiert wir, seit ich England verlassen hatte."

Sirius machte eine Pause und nahm sich seine Tasse Tee vom Tisch. Er setzte sie nachdenklich an seinen Mund als ob er überlegen wollte, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Alle schauten ihn gebannt an und er war sich sicher das, daß was er nun sagte nicht gerade Heiterkeit versprühen würde.

„Also, wo war ich. Ach ja. Dumbledore sagte mir das schwere Zeiten angebrochen waren. Immer wieder kam es zu Zwischenfällen. Das Dunkle Mal würde wieder gesehen und viele Muggel mussten seit dem leiden aber auch Zauberer Familien wurden nicht verschont. Sogar einige Master Magier waren verschwunden und keiner wusste, ob sie freiwillig verschwunden waren oder ob Sie entführt wurden.

Ich sicherte Dumbledore meine Hilfe zu und nachdem mit dem Ministerium geklärt wurde, das ich wieder da war. War ich die ganze Zeit nur noch für den Professor unterwegs.

Letzte Woche dann, rief mich Dumbledore in sein Büro und sagte mir das er eine Nachricht von Lee erhalten hatte und das du wohl am leben warst. Da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr anders, ich wollte sofort aufbrechen um dich und Hermine zu besuchen aber Dumbledore hielt mich auf und sagte mir, das du schon unterwegs wärst. Also bin ich jetzt hier, um dich abzuholen. Für euch gilt das natürlich genauso."

„Und all die Narben und Verletzungen, was ist passiert", fragte Hermine.

Sirius nahm seine Tasse wieder in die Hand und trank sie leer. Dann spiele er recht lange mit der Tasse, er suchte wohl nach den richtigen Worten. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er es am besten erklären sollte, ohne das es sich zu schlimm darstellte.

„Wie ich schon sagte… es scheint fast so, als ob der Dunkle Lord es noch einmal wissen will. Ich denke, Voldemort geht davon aus, das Harry aus dem weg geräumt ist. Ja und wenn das so währe, dann wäre der nächste Dumbledore oder ein anderer Master Magier. Dumbledore ist der Meinung, das Voldemort versuchen wird, all seine Anhänger zu mobilisieren, um dann einen Großen Angriff zu führen. Einen um die Böse Macht, an die Herrschaft zu bringen.

Ja und vorher werden immer wieder kleine Angriffe eingeleitet um, Verwirrung zu stiften, sowie Angst bei den Menschen. Keiner soll mehr den Mut haben sich geben Voldemort aufzustellen.

Immer wieder wird die gewallt Bereitschaft seiner Anhänger gezeigt, in dem Sie zahlreiche Muggel ermorden oder große Zerstörungen begehen. Auch Zauberer sind unter den Zielen, alle die es wagen, gegen Voldemort und seinen Anhängern anzutreten… Nun und bei einen der letzten Kämpfe habe ich diese Verletzungen erhalten. Professor Flitwick hat es nicht so gut gehabt, er hatte sich zu meinen Schutz, in die Schussbahn eines Zaubers geworfen und dieser traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Er liegt im St.-Mango-Hospital, die Heiler können aber noch nichts genaues sagen." „Schlimm, sehr schlimm", murmelte Qujong vor sich hin. „Unser Professor Flitwick? Der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw? Nein das ist nicht gerecht. Das so ein friedlicher Mann", sagte Hermine und Harry stimmte zu. „Ja leider und deswegen müssen wir auch besonders aufpassen, wie wir euch nach England bringen. Bis jetzt scheint noch niemand etwas von euch zu wissen und wenn es geht soll es auch erst einmal so bleiben", sagte Sirius. „Wie werden wir denn nun Reisen", wollte Harry wissen. „Als erstes werden wir heute Abend so etwas wie ein Kaminnetzwerk nutzen. Es ist von sehr alten deutschen Zauberern erbaut worden und kommt wie gesagt sehr an unser Kaminnetzwerk heran. Und das letzte stück werdet ihr dann sehen. Der Vorteil für uns ist es, das dieses Netzwerk nicht allzu weit bekannt ich und in England fast vollkommen unbekannt ist. Es ist sehr sicher und außen stehende können uns nicht folgen." „Gut, wenn du das sagst Sirius, dann wird es wohl stimmen. Wann wollen wir den nun los", wollte Harry wissen. „Wenn es dunkel wird, wird uns Markus an einen Einstiegspunkt bringen, von wo wir das unsere Reise beginnen werden. Also haben wir noch einwenig Zeit. Kommt erzählt mir schon wie es euch so ergangen ist, in der ganzen Zeit…", sprach Sirius. Und so verstrich die Zeit und unsere Freunde waren bereit für das letzte Stück der Reise, zurück nach England. 

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 33ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 34 folgt!_

_Unten links den Button drücken und los geht euer Kommentar. DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A: 

**FlorianFortescue:** Ein fröhliches Hallo, ein wunderschönes Kapitel. Sprachlich gefällt mir das Kapitel viel besser. Das "Luftloch" war sehr lustig.  
Ich habe nix zu meckern.  
lg Steffen

_Na dann will hoffen, das es bei diesem Kapitel genau so ist und ich deine Erwartungen erfüllen konnte. Gruß Harry2004_

**Snape126:**Ein Kapitel was nicht nur oertlich eine Ueberleitung ist. Lustige Ideen (mit dem Kakao), aber ansonsten fand ich es ein bischen langgezogen. Sorry!  
Aber ich denke das es im naechsten Kapitel wieder spannender wird.  
Frohes Neues und viel Spass beim weiterschreiben.

_Sorry aber nicht jedes Kapitel kann immer der Bringer sein. Es wird wohl immer das ein oder andere Kapitel geben, das mir nicht ganz so toll gelingt aber dafür sind wir ja nur Hobby Schreiber die anderen und sich selbst eine Freude machen wollen. Dennoch danke für deine ehrliche Meinung und schreib ruhig weiter keine Kommentare. Harry2004_

**Silvertrust:** Moin, auch frohes neues und bist du jetzt Harry2006 oder bleibst du bei 04 da du da angefangen hast? so ich verweigere mal einfach weitere frage da du sie mir eh nicht beantworten würdest oder? also nur zack, zack

_Hallo Silvertrust oder sollte ich besser zack zack sagen? Nein du kannst unbesorgt sein, ich bleibe weiterhin Harry2004! Da bin ich angefangen und ich hab mich an den Namen gewöhnt. Welche fragte hatte ich dir denn nicht beantwortet? Ach ich weiß, du willst immer noch wissen was Harry und Hermine in Hong Kong gekauft haben, was? Das kommt schon noch. Bestimmt! Zack zack Harry2004_

**Andy**: Wahnsinn!  
Ich hab gerade deine ganze Geschichte durchgelesen. Sie ist einfach super gut!  
Ich weiß garnicht, was ich noch sagen soll, außer dass sie der Hammer ist.  
Bitte schreib schnell weiter.  
Andy

_Da weiß ich aber jetzt auch nichts mehr zu sagen, außer Super und Danke! Ich hoffe die bist auch weiterhin dabei. Gruß Harry2004_

**Hermine Potter:** Auch dir ein gutes neues Jahr  
und du hast wieder ein spitze Kapitel geschrieben  
MFG Hermine Potter

_Ein doppeltes Danke geht zurück und ich glaube ich muß mich mal wieder einwenig umschauen, was die anderen so schreiben. Gibt es bei dir denn was Neues? Harry2004_

**Arthus: **Klasse Kapitel. Mensch nach Deutschland bin ja schon gespannt was sie dort erwartet. Aber sonsten klasse Geschichte ,weiter so, und bitte nicht wieder so lange warten lassen bite nicht.

_Und war es Ok, das Kapitel? Ich will es doch schwer hoffen. Ich sagt schon mal Danke! Harry2004_

**Mr. Unknown: **Ja, auch mit dem Kapitel hast du es mir wieder recht gemacht:)  
Spitze und weiter so!

_Ich bin immer wieder von deinen Super Namen begeistert. Na ja, wenn es dir gefallen hat, dann bin ich zufrieden mit mir. Harry2004_

**Rudi:** Die Beschreibung des Fluges mit Hermines 'kleiner Flugpanne' hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf den kleinen katzensprung nach England

_Nun, in diesen Kapitel, musste Mr. Filch leider dran glauben aber das dürfte dir ja nicht entgangen sein. Ich hoffe ich lag auch mit diesem Kapitel in deiner Geschmacks Richtung. Harry2004_

**Harry Black Potter: **PHANTASTISCHES KAPITEL!  
Schade, dass es so klein ausgefallen ist, aber was soll man machen...  
Die Flugreise war ja ganz schön interessant, es wäre Harry wohl ein wenig peinlich gewesen wenn er erfahren hätte, auf welchem Weg er zu Lee gelang. Ich hätte micht trotzdem auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck gefreut ;) Ein Luftloch also... Keine schlechte Ausrede, irgendwie wär es zwar witzig gewesen, wenn Hermine jetzt den Flieger zum Absturz gebracht hätte. Aber ist ja noch einmal alles glatt gegangen... sieht man mal von dem Malheur Lees ab. #g#  
Eigentlich sind die Muggel in manchen Sachen doch besser dran wie Zauberer, ich meine wenn man zwischen Flugzeug und Besen wählen muss (nehmen wir auch noch an, dass schlechtes Wetter herrscht) Ich glaube, da ist es klar was jeder normale Mensch wählen würde!  
Nun ja, ich bin schon gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel  
MACH WEITER SO! und SCHREIB BITTE SCHNELL WEITER HBP

_Und auf dem Besen gibt es keine viel Flieger Punkte! Huch, falsches Thema. #g# Nee aber das Flugzeug gleich abstürzen lassen, das ich auch nicht die feine Englische oder. Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harryff04 et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.


	34. Kapitel 34 Die Reise in die Heimat

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Die Reise in die Heimat_**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Zurück in das nie geliebte Leben_

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 34 – Die Reise in die Heimat **

Bevor Sie sich weiter unterhielten, machte Markus den Vorschlag, das sie sich doch nach draußen hinters Haus setzten könnten. Der Tag war schön geworden und die Temperaturen spielten auch mit. Alle waren damit einverstanden und so machte sich die Gruppe auf hinters Haus.

Es war eine gesellige Runde in der man sich gut unterhielt. Nach einer weile schaute Harry in Richtung von Sirius. Dieser bemerkte seine Blicke und so fragte er was denn los sei.

„Ach nichts weiter Sirius aber ich dachte mir gerade, ob es wohl weit von hier ist bis zu unseren gemeinsamen Freund hier in Deutschland?"

„Nein Harry! Es ist nicht all zu weit von hier. Ja schon ein paar Kilometer aber nicht so weit."

„Ich dachte nur … ob man ihn nicht vielleicht…"

„Ob man ihn nicht vielleicht besuchen könnte? Nicht war Harry, das ist das was du sagen wolltest?"

„Ja Richtig Sirius. Dies war mein Gedanke gewesen", antwortete Harry.

„Er ist nicht zuhause und das wird er wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile nicht sein aber vielleicht treffen wir ihn dennoch die Tage mal. Er war aufgebrochen um Dumbledore und uns zu helfen. Der Professor war wirklich sehr froh als er hörte, das er helfen wollte."

Harry nickte und in diesen Moment spürte er die Hand von Hermine auf seiner Schulter. Er schaute Hermine ins Gesicht und ein lächeln strahlte ihm entgegen.

„Es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut Hermine", sagte er.

„Das hoffe ich Harry."

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr. Ich möchte nur noch ein ganz normales Leben mit dir und einem schönen Zuhause führen. Ein Zuhause wo ich weiß, dort bin ich immer willkommen und dort will ich auch gerne sein. Ein Zuhause wo ich nur Harry bin und ich nur mit dir alleine sein kann. Ja das wünsche ich mir sehr…"

Hermine legte Harry einen Finger auf den Mund und Harry schwieg. Dann umarmten sich die beiden bis sich ihre Lippen fanden und sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Keiner in der Runde sagte etwas und so merkte die beiden nach einer weile die Stille um sie herum und lösten sich wieder von einander. Harry blickte in die Augen von Sirius aber dieser sagte nichts.

„Was? Was ist los. Hab ihr noch nie ein junges Paar gesehen, das sich geküsst hat", frage Harry in die Runde und blieb dann mit seinen Augen wieder bei Sirius hängen?

Diesem konnte man nun immer mehr ansehen, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Nach einer weile rollten diese dann langsam seine Wangen herunter aber er hielt weiterhin den Augenkontakt zu seinen Patensohn.

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte aber als ihn dann doch einige Worte in dem Kopf kamen, die er sagen konnte, war Hermine bereits aufgestanden und zu ihm herüber gegangen. Hermine hatte den Kopf von Sirius vorsichtig an sich gedrückt und dessen Tränen liefen nun immer mehr seinen Wangen herunter, so das Hermines Shirt einwenig nass wurde. Nun war auch Harry aufgestanden und zu Sirius gekommen. Gemeinsam hielten sich die drei nun in den Armen und sagten kein Wort.

Nach einer weile fing Sirius an zu sprechen aber seine Stimme war schwach und die beiden merkten das er Probleme hatte die Worte zu finden, die er sagen wollte.

„Harry es tut mir so leid! Harry… ich weiß nicht was ich tun kann… bitte Harry verzeih mir, das ich nicht der Patenonkel für dich war, der ich sein sollte… Harry ich…", kam es leise aus Sirius Mund.

„Nicht Sirius! Nein sag das nicht… sag mir nicht das du was falsch gemacht hast. Du warst so wie du warst, der Patenonkel, den sich meine Eltern und ich immer gewünscht haben. Nicht Sirius, du hast nichts falsch gemacht… Wenn jemand etwas falsch gemacht hat, dann ist es diese Welt, die was falsch gemacht hat und uns nichts Besseres geben wollte", langsam und leise verstummten die Worte von Harry!

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Hermine bemerkte als erstes das Sie alleine waren, die anderen waren mit Markus aufgestanden und hatten sie alleine gelassen. So das sie sich aussprechen konnten ohne das die anderen dabei waren.

Nachdem auch Sirius und Harry dies bemerkten, sahen sie sich gemeinsam um. Dann entdeckten sie die anderen, sie waren ein recht großes Stück von ihnen entfernt. Sie waren immer weiter mit Markus über die Wiese spazieren gegangen. Nun sahen sie, dass sie gesucht wurden und kamen zurück zu den drein. Der restliche Nachmittag war nicht weiter außergewöhnlich und so hatten sie einen schönen Tag. Gegen Abend brachen sie dann alle gemeinsam zu Fuß auf. Sie gingen kleine verträumte Straßen entlang und Harry dachte sich, das ihm dieser Ort auch gefallen könnte. Er war vollkommen gegen entsetzt von dem was er von den Dursleys damals kannte. Nach einer weile verließen sie den Wohnbezirk und sie kamen in ein Industrieviertel. Aber es war irgendwie doch auch kein richtiges Industrieviertel, langsam gingen Sie weiter bis alle vor einem hohen Zaun angekommen waren.

„Wo sind wir hier", fragte Harry und schaute sich verwundert um.

„Dies war mal alles ein Riesen großes Stahlwerk und nach dem es geschlossen wurde, wurde es nach und nach begrünt. Dann kamen immer mehr kleine und mittel große Firmen auf das Gelände und ließen sich hier nieder. Heute ist es ein großes Industriegebiet gekoppelt mit viel grün anlagen und kleinen Seen. Das einzige was noch richtig an das Stahlwerk erinnert ist das hier", und Markus zeigte auf das Gebilde hinter dem hohen Zaun.

Alle schauten sich das seltsam wirkende Gebilde hinter dem Zaun an und Hermine war die erste die es erkannte.

„Ist das nicht ein alter Hochofen zum erzeugen von Stahl?"

„Ja richtig! Und damit das auch erhalten bleibt. Ist es zum Museum gemacht worden. Ja und genau da müssen wir jetzt auch hin also folgt mir bitte", sagte Markus und ging an dem Zaun endlang, bis zu einem kleine Tor.

„Lee! Wärst du bitte so freundlich und öffnest das Tor für uns? Mit Magie ist es glaube ich doch einwenig einfacher."

„Sicher Markus!"

Lee nahm seine Hand und schwang sie mit der offenen Handflache über das Schloss. Vollkommen lautlos öffnete sich das Tor und alle gingen hinein. Sie folgten Markus der sie leise und vorsichtig durch die Industrie Anlagen führte bis sie direkt vor dem alten Hochofen standen.

„Der Hochofen ist direkt neben einem alten Reiseportal gebaut worden und so blieb er lange Zeit vergessen. Wir müssen dort in Richtung der Felswand bevor ihr los könnt", sagte Markus

Sirius holte eine alte Pergament Rolle aus der Tasche und rollte sie auf, Lee stellte sich daneben und machte Licht.

„Also ihr musst alle dieses Pergament lesen und es dann unten mit euren Daumen berühren. Dann können wir los Reisen. Wie das geht erkläre ich euch nachdem ihr alle das Pergament gelesen habt", sagte Sirius und hielt das Pergament offen vor seine Brust.

Nach und nach las jeder der anwesenden das Dokument und gerührte es mit dem Daumen. Auch Markus und Tina machten es obwohl sie Muggel waren, was aber als eingeweihte in der Zauberwelt nicht schlimm war. Und nachdem Tina kurz aufschrie als Sie das Pergament berührte, wusste Hermine auch warum als sie an der Reihe war. Mit dem berühren des Pergament mit dem Daumen besiegelte man das gelesene mit seinem Blut. Das sich das Pergament aus dem jeweiligen Daumen holte. In dem Dokument standen alle Regeln und Pflichten sie zu beachten waren wenn man mit diesem Reiseportal reisen wollte und es sorgte dafür das man alle Portale auf der Welt auch sehen konnte. Denn wie Hermine und die anderen nach dem berühren des Pergaments sehen konnten, war vor ihnen nun ein heller blauer Schleier aufgetaucht der einen Kreis vor der Wand erscheinen lies.

Nachdem sich dann alle von Markus und Tina verabschiedet hatten stellten sie sich gemeinsam in den blauen Kreis. Sirius nahm die Hand von Harry und sprach:

„So jetzt halten sich alle an dem Händen und dann geht die Reise los!"

Nach und nach nahmen sich alle an die Hände, Markus und Tina schauen sich das ganze aus sicherer Entfernung an.

„Ihr dürft uns gerne wieder einmal besuchen kommen wenn ihr möchtet", rief Tina ihnen noch entgegen als sie auch schon verwunden waren.

/--/

Wie in einen riesigen blauen Strudel donnerten sie durch die Luft und könnten erkennen wie sie sich langsam von der Erde immer weiter entfernten, dann folge eine starke seitliche Bewegung und alle konnten die See Küste erkennen, die sie nun überflogen, bis sie schließlich wieder Land unter sich erkennen konnten. Sachte und gemächlich näherten sie sich wieder der Erde und setzten schließlich ganz sanft wieder auf ihr auf. Das ganze hatte nicht mal eine Minute gedauert und nun standen sie gemeinsam an einen vollkommen anderen Ort als den von dem sie gestartet waren.

„Wau! Das nenn ich mal eine sanfte Landung! Mir geht es Prima und auch mein Magen hat sich nicht beschert warum geht so was nicht mit unseren Portschlüsseln", sagte Harry und schaute fragend die anderen an?

„Ja das ist schon mal ein anders Reisen als mit dem Kamin oder einen Portschlüssel und auch das apparieren ist bei weiten nicht so angenehm, nur etwas schneller und Ort ungebunden", sagte Sirius und lächelte.

„Wo sind wir hier? Das es England ist habe ich ja erkannt aber nicht wo wir hier gelandet sind", fragte Hermine.

„Wir befinden und in einer Schloss Ruine in Wales also nicht all zu weit von London entfernt. Das Schloss hatte mal in früheren Jahrzehnten einen recht einflussreichen Zauberer gehört, der gute Kontakte zum Festland pflegte. Daher ist hier auch ein Reiseportal", sprach Lee und Hermine nickte.

Hermine und Harry drehten sich um und sahen wieder diesen blauen Schleier auf den Boden. Dann betrachteten sie sich einwenig ihre Umgebung bis Lee wieder das Wort ergriff

„Durch das Pergament können wir von nun an jedes Reiseportal auf der ganzen Welt sehen. Also immer wenn wir einen Kreis aus diesem blauen Schleier sehen, könne wir sicher sein, das wir jederzeit von dort unbemerkt verschwinden können. Wie das ganze Funktioniert kann euch Sirius später einmal erzählen. Ich glaube wir sollten nun langsam zusehen das wir weiter kommen. Dich Nacht ist zwar noch jung aber sie ist auch unser Verbündeter."

„Richtig Lee! Ich würde sagten ihr macht es euch hier erst einmal gemütlich, werden ich mich an unseren Ziel einwenig umschauen werden", sagte Sirius und Lee nickte ihm zu.

Dann war Sirius auch schon verschwunden. Qujong, Lee, Harry und Hermine suchten sich eine Sitzgelegenheit die sie auch bei einigen Steinen in ihrer nähe fanden. Lee entzündete ein kleines Lagerfeuer an dem sie sich wärmen konnten. … Es dauerte schon eine halte Stunde bis Sirius mit einen leisen Plopp wieder an der Stelle auftauchte wo er verschwunden war. Sein Gesicht versprach nichts wirklich Gutes und so warteten die anderen auch bis er sich zu ihnen an das Feuergesetzt hatte. Sirius nahm sich einen kleinen Ast der neben dem Feuer lag und spielte mit ihm in der Glut, der Flammen.

„Die Winkelgasse sieht nicht besonders gut aus. Aus den ganzen Nebengassen steigt immer wieder Rauch auf und es sind auch Flammen zu sehen. Fred und George sind zwar noch in ihrem Laden aber sobald sie ihn vollständig gesichert haben wollen sie zu Dumbledore nach Hogwarts kommen. Also können wir nicht zu ihnen in den Laden sondern müssen und ein neues Ziel aussuchen wo wir von hier hin gelangen wollen", sprach Sirius ohne seine Augen von der Glut abzuwenden.

„Was so schlimm ist es schon? Wo ich London verlassen habe, war die Winkelgasse noch einer der Sichersten Ort die es gab", sagte Hermine und schaute Sirius ungläubig an.

„Ich würde vorschlagen wir versuchen nach Hogsmeade zu kommen und von dort das nach Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore wird bestimmt jede Hilfe gebrauchen können, die er bekommen kann. Und die Schule müsste auch schon wieder begonnen haben oder irre ich mich dort", fragte Harry.

„Ja Hogsmeade ist gut aber wir sollten zur Heulenden Hütte apparieren und uns dann von dort aus vorsichtig vorarbeiten. Hogsmeade wird wahrscheinlich nur so wimmeln vor Spionen und Ministerium Mitarbeitern. Beide sollten nicht unbedingt mitbekommen das wir und vor allem Harry sich in Hogsmeade befinden."

„Da hast du wohl Recht Sirius. Es wird wohl das Beste sein das du mit Qujong als erstes nach Hogsmeade appariert und ich dann mit den beiden folge", sprach Lee

„Gut ich würde dann sagen wir apparieren sofort in die alte Küche der Heulenden Hütte, das ist dort der größte Raum. Qujong komm bitte zu mir damit wird direkt los können. Harry und Hermine ihr nehmt dann Lee mit euch. Wir treffen und also in ein paar Minuten dort."

„Alles klar Sirius wir folgen dir in einem abstand von drei Minuten. Sollte es dort Probleme geben hab ihr noch Zeit um zurück zu kommen, bevor wir von hier starten", antwortete Hermine.

Sirius nickte und war binnen weniger Sekunden mit Qujong verschwunden. Sichtlich angespannt schaute die drei auf Hermines Armbanduhr aber nachdem die drei Minuten verstrichen waren machten sie sich fertig, den beiden zu folgen.

„Wir sollten lieber auf alles gefasst sein, also würde ich euch raten die Zauberstäbe bereit zuhalten", sprach Lee und die beiden folgen seinem Rat.

Mit den Zauberstäben in der einen Hand und der anderen beim neben Mann apparierten sie dann gemeinsam in die Küche der Heulenden Hütte.

Nachdem Sie dort mit einem leisen Plopp erschienen waren, sahen Sie was alles in Ordnung war und sie ihre Zauberstäbe wieder wegstecken konnten. Qujong schaute vorsichtig zwischen zwei Brettern die vor dem Fenster genagelt waren auf die Straße vor der Hütte. Als es Sie hinter sich bemerkte drehte er sich um und lächelte Sie an.

„Sirius hat sich in seine Animagusform verwandelt und versucht das Dorf einwenig auszukundschaften. Er sagte mir das er sich beeilen wollte und spätesten in zwanzig Minuten wieder hier wäre", sagte Qujong zu den drein, dann schaute er wieder durch die Bretter auf die Straße um aufzupassen wer dort langging.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit von hier ungesehen zu Schloss zu kommen", frage Lee?

„Ja! Es führt ein Geheimgang von hier aus bis zur Peitschenden Weide form Schloss. Ich weiß nicht ob du diesen kennst Lee", antwortete Harry.

„Doch ich weiß wovon du redest. Albus hatte sie mir einmal gezeigt, wo ich ihn vor einigen Jahren besucht hatte. Wir sollten später wenn Sirius wieder da ist versuchen zum Schloss zu kommen, damit wir mit Albus sprechen können aber jetzt werde ich uns er hier erst einmal etwas Angenehmer und Sicherer machen."

Leise spricht Lee eine Zauberspruch und Sekundenbruchteile später bildete sich eine schwarze Blase über seinen Kopf. Diese Blase wurde immer größer bis er Harry und Hermine erreichte. Diese schreckten zwar kurz auf, blieben aber dann an ihren Platz stehen. Es war vollkommen dunkel um Sie geworden und Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach:

„**Lumos"**

Aus Hermines Zauberstab erschien ein Licht und alle konnten sich wieder sehen und vom Raum war außer Schwarz nicht mehr zu sehen. Hermine wollte gerade eine Frage stellen als Lee seinen Finger auf ihren Mund legte und sprach:

„**Lumos Maximus"**

Sofort wurde es Tag hell in dem Zimmer und alles war wieder zu erkennen. Hermine sprach noch schnell ein „Nox" und dann richtete sich Lee ihnen zu.

„Ich habe soeben dafür gesorgt dass niemand auch nur den geringsten Lichtschein außerhalb dieses Raumes sehen kann. Wenn man vor dem Haus steht kann man nur erkennen dass alle Räume dunkel und still sind. Und das sich auch nicht in diesen Räumen bewegt. So jetzt will ich mich aber auch einmal setzen also lasst uns ein wenig hier aufräumen."

Gemeinsam sprachen Sie nun einige **–Ratzeputz-** und **–Reparo-** Zauber und schon wenige Minuten später war die Küche wieder ein ansehnlicher Raum geworden. Qujong blieb weiterhin am Fenster und beobachtete die Straße, während Hermine ihnen eine Tee zu bereitete. Lee hatte sich seine Pfeife herausgeholt und dann warteten alle auf die Rückkehr von Sirius.

Es vergingen rund dreißig Minuten, der Tee war längs getrunken und Lee´s Pfeife war auch schon wieder aus aber Sirius war einfach noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. So langsam machte sich sie alle einwenig sorgen um ihn. Bis dann endlich Qujong die erlösenden Worte sprach:

„Ich habe gerade ganz kurz einen großen Hund vor dem Haus gesehen. Ich glaube Sirius kommt zurück"

Alle schauten wie gespannt auf die Zimmertür die zum neben Raum führt in dem der Hintereingang des Hauses war. Aber es tat sich einfach nichts. Nach geschlagenen sieben Minuten dann endlich sah man eine Hundeschnauze durch die Tür kommen. Vollkommen verwundert von der Helligkeit des Raumes schüttelte sich der Hund und dann hob das die Tatze vor seine Augen, bis Sirius sich dann endlich wieder in seine Menschliche form verwandelte. Immer noch mit de Hand leicht üben den Augen liegend schaute er sich im Raum um.

„Man das gibt es doch gar nicht! Erst wundere ich mich das ich keinen von euch im Haus erkennen könnte und war schon am verzweifeln ob ihr auch noch hier ward. Dann schleiche ich mich leise ins Haus weil es mir doch recht merkwürdig vorkam, das alles so still und dunkel war. Und als ich dann in die Küche komme, da werde ich so von dem hellen licht überrascht das sich meine Augen gar nicht so schnell anpassen konnten. Was hat ihr gemacht? Ich stand genau vor dem Türrahmen zur Küche und da konnte ich nicht die Hand vor Augen sehen, so dunkel war es hier drinnen und als ich dann durch die Tür komme, macht ihr hier so ein helles Licht", sagte Sirius.

„Das Licht war schon die ganze Zeit hier, nur du konntest es von außen nicht sehen. Genauso wie du von draußen auch nichts von uns hören konntest. Lee war das! Er hat einen Zauber gesprochen der diesen Raum so verwandelt hat", antwortete ihm Hermine.

„Ja ja! Und wer darf es dann wieder einmal ausbaden, der doofe Sirius! Ne das finde ich nicht schön", grummelte Sirius.

„Das musst du auch nicht schon finden, sondern sehr nützlich aber jetzt setzt dich zu uns und erzähl was im Dorf so los ist und ob wir ohne Gefahr hoch zu Schloss können", sagte Lee und bot ihn eine Tasse Tee an.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 34ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 35 folgt!_

_Unten links den Button drücken und los geht euer Kommentar. DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A:

**Albus1900:** Na das ist doch mal wieder was. Ich bin der meinung das ist dir mal wieder sehr gut gelungen. Die Jahre auf Hagwarts haben sich auch bei dir gut bezahlt gemacht. Schreib bitte schnell weiter.  
Na darf wohl schon recht gespannt sein.  
Albus1900

_Danke Danke! Auch wenn es leider mal wieder etwas spät geworden ist. Mit dem Kaiptel. Harry2004_

**Arthus:** Wieder ein schönes kapitel.  
Rechtschreibung ist soweit OK, und der rest liest sich auch recht flüssig.  
Bin schon gespannt wie sie Voldemord aufhalten wollen.

_Danke! Na wenn das mal kein tolles Lob ist -grins- Werde mich bemühen weiter so zu schreiben. Harry_

**Hermine Potter:** Eigentlich kann ich mich nur wiederholen  
deine Geschichte ist einfach Spitze.  
Da ich eine Null in Gramatik und so bin, wird das wohl nie was mit einer Geschichte von mir.  
Gruss Hermine Potter

_Ist doch nicht so schlimm! Hauptsache die Geschichte gefällt dir und den anderen. Bussi und Danke Harry2004_

**FlorianFortescue:** Wieder ein schönes Kapitel, mit ein paar netten Ideen (z.B. Master Magier), auch gefällt mir bei Dir die Relation Muggel – Magier besser als bei JKR, was das Ganze glaubhafter macht. Leider schlichen sich auch wieder einige ärgerliche bis lustige Fehlerchen ein.

_Super großes Danke kann ich da ja nur sagen aber das mit dem Fehler versuch ich schon so schnell wie möglich zu überarbeiten. Nur fallen die Fehler leider erst etwas später auf. Wenn ich ein paar Tage nicht geschrieben habe. Harry2004_

**Silvertrust:** Moin, jetzt frage ich mich warum dieser Zwischenstopp nur der Sicherheithalber oder doch noch ein schönes Geschenk oder ähnliches?  
also zack, zack

_Sicherheit geht vor allem. Auch noch eine frage wie soll ich denn bei dem Tempo mit kommen mit dem lesen. Ich werde mich die Tage mal dran setzten müssen und deine Geschichte durch Reviewen! Harry2004_

**Andy:** mal wieder ein hammers kapitel!  
... ich weiß garnet, was ich schreiben könnte... nur dass es einfach spitze is. bitte schreib schnell weiter. bis zum nächsten kapitel...  
andy

_Dann sagte ich einfach nur Danke! _

**Moanah:** Hey! Ich hab mich bis jetzt durchgelesen( sry hab mich bis jetzt mit den Review schreiben zurückgehalten:-) ), Ich finde die Story wirklich sehr spannend. Schreib schnell weiter. Nach ner gewissen Zeit werde ich süchtig nach den Storys... Aber eines wollte ich dier noch sagen:  
Es hat mache Rechtschriebfehrer drin, obwohl es ist sehr viel besser geworden, am Anfang waren mehr din. Aber sonst wirklich sehr spannend, mach weiter so!  
Greez Moanah

_Ja ja das leidige Thema aber wie du schon sagtest wird es immer besser mit Kapitel zu Kapitel. Ich hoffe ich konnte mit diesem Kapitel wieder einwenig Punkten. Harry2004_

**Celina-HP**: Reviews für Kapitel 31 bis 33

_Danke, Danke, Danke! Dies waren meine Dankeschöns für all deine Review und noch ein Bussi dazu! -Grins- Harry2004_

**Mr. Unknown:** So, gebe das Review etwas verspätet ab, aber besser spät als nie:D Auch das Kapitel hat wieder viel Spaß gemacht zu lesen!

_Danke und wie immer auch weiterhin viel Spass beim lesen. Harry2004_

**Eiri-kun:** (Kapitel2) Also.. Jetzt kommen meine Rewies.. Hab mir jetzt die ersten 3 Kapitel durchgelesen und von der Story find ich es sehr interessant..  
Mir ist aber aufgefallen, das du es mit den komma setzen nicht so genau nimmst.. und wie ich dir ja schon ma gesagt hab, umschreibst/beschreibst du viel, was an sich nich schlecht is, aber z.b. die ersten 3 Sätze im kapitel 1. Muß man so genau den Morgen beschreiben?  
Auf jeden Fall sind die Kapitel schön zu lesen, das man echt lust bekommt, weiter zulesen.. Was ich auch mache, aber erst brauch ich einen Kaffee.. schmunzel..

_Ja! Man muß die Tage und die Umgebungen so genau beschreiben! -grins- Ich glaube das ist eins was meine Leser so an meiner Geschichte gefällt oder auch nicht. Nur finde ich das doch sehr von Nöten. Ich hoffe dir gefallen auch die nächsten Kapitel und ich bekomme von dir auch immer schon ein Review pro Kapitel! -grins- Bussi Harry2004_

**Kati:** Bin ja erst vor ne woche auf deine FF gekommen aber die ist Verdammt gut und so ansteckend. einmal angefangen kann man nicht mehr aufhören...geil...nur schade das es nicht mehr weitergeht oder kommt da noch was? weil kapitel 34 ist jaschon länger in arbeit oda?

_Siehe nächstes Review! _

**Kati:** (RevII) Hi ich muss als erstes mal nen big lob aussprechen FF ist klasse aber mal ne Frage gehts noch weiter?

_Hallo Kati! So ich hoffe ich konnte erst einmal deinen Hunger nach einen Neuen Kapitel für eine Zeit stillen. Wie ich dir bereit per E-Mail geschrieben habe brauch ich leider immer eine gewisse Zeit bis das nächste Kapitel soweit ist das ich es Online stellen kann. Viel Spaß dann noch und bis zu nächsten Mal. Harry2004_

**Slay Coral:** An Harry2004  
Gute storry. leider wie du es erwähntest, ... Wann kommt entlich das neue Kappitel. Ich will dich nicht unter druck setzen aber, sie ist gut und ich binn gespannt was sie passiert wen Harry London erreicht oder Hogwarts.  
Gruss S. Coral

_So Kapitelchen ist Online und ich hoffe alle sind erst einmal wieder zufrieden. Ich hoffe ich konnte auch dich erst einmal wieder glücklich machen. Wenn du noch die ein oder andere Anregung oder beschwerden zu einen der Kapitel hast, dann immer schön weiter Reviews schreiben. Ich freue mich schon. Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

P.S.: Mit Hilfe meiner Yahoo Adresse bin ich auch schon mal, mit dem Yahoo Messenger online erreichbar. Wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail schreiben wollt, könnt ihr ja mal dort vorbei schauen. Einfach mal antexten! Euer Harry2004


	35. Kapitel 35 Glück und Glücklichkeit

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – _Glück und Glücklichkeit **

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Die Reise in die Heimat. Ich hoffe heute kann sich niemand wirklich beschweren das es sehr lange gedauert hat, bis das Kapitel online war. Ich habe mich extra einwenig beeilt, da ich mal ein Wochenende, mit Zeit für mich hatte. grins _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 35 – Glück und Glücklichkeit **

Sirius lies sich vollkommen ausgepowert auf einen Stuhl nieder. Nachdem er dann dankend die Tasse Tee von Lee angenommen hatte, räusperte er sich leicht und fing an zu berichten, wie es unten in Hogsmeade aussah.

„Wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte", sagte Sirius leise.

„Was? Wie du dir gedacht hattest. Wird mal etwas genauer. Was ist mit dem Dorf", fragte Harry?

„Das Dorf wimmelt nur so von dunklen Gestalten und von dienen die sie gerne kriegen möchten aber sie schaffen es wohl recht geschickt sich aus dem weg zu gehen. In manchen Kneipen, so wie den Honigtopf findet man vorwiegend Auroren und andere Zauberer die auf der Seite des Ministeriums oder Dumbledore arbeiten. Und wiederum in den anderen Spelunken müssen die Wirte schon das Licht heller stellen und noch die Hand vor Augen sehen zu können, bei den fielen Gestalten, die sich dort in schwarzen Klamotten rum treiben. Ich glaube noch nicht mal das diese Wirte wirklich solche Gäste haben wollen aber keiner wird sich trauen etwas gegen Sie zu sagen und Sie bezahlen meisten sehr gut."

„Hast du jemanden gesehen, den wir kennen", wollte Hermine wissen?

Sirius nahm einen neuen Schluck Tee und nickte dann kaum merklich.

„Ja! Ich habe einige Leute da unten gesehen, auch Leute die ich nie wieder sehen wollte aber sie waren dennoch dort. Ich…"

„Psst! Leise wir bekommen Besuch", sagte Qujong der immer noch am Fenster wache gestanden hatte.

Sofort verstummten alle und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie richteten sie auf die Zimmertür durch die auch Sirius wieder zu ihnen gekommen war. Lee hatte aus dem Problem mit Sirius Augen gelernt und erhöhte das Licht noch einmal, so das der nächste der in das Zimmer kommen würde bestimmt auch solche Probleme haben würde wie Sirius. Alle schauten gebannt zur Tür und dann sahen Sie wie eine dunkle Gestallt sich durch das Nachbarzimmer langsam auf die Küchetür zu bewegte. Die Gestalt stand dann fast genau vor den Durchgang zur Küche. Sirius versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit des Nachbarraums zu erkennen aber es gelang ihm nicht. Dann näherte sich die Gestalt langsam weiter in Richtung Küchentür … es fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter bis die Gestalt die unsichtbare Bajere zur Küche erreichte. Gerade in dem Moment als Sirius meinte etwas erkennen zu können, schossen schon zwei Flüche an seiner Schulter vorbei in Richtung der Gestalt.

„**Stupor"**

„**Incarcerus"**

Qujong hatte diese Flüche von Fenster der Küche auf die umbenannte Gestalt geschossen und dies genau in dem Moment als Sirius –HALT- schreien wollte.

Alle schaute wie gebannt auf Sirius der in Richtung Tür stürmte als die umbekannte Gestalt als schon wie ein nasser festgeschnürter Sack vorwärts in das Zimmer viel.

„Warum hast du das getan", schrie Sirius Qujong an!

Dieser wusste erst nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Warum? Weil uns diese Person gefährlich werden konnte und bevor sie uns angreifen konnte, habe ich sie lieber unschädlich gemacht", verteidigte sich Qujong.

Hermine die am nächsten hinter Sirius an der Tür stand verstand nun Sirius. Denn sie konnte nun den Mann sehen und erkennen, der vollkommen betäubt in das Zimmer gefallen war.

„Remus? Ist das wirklich Remus", fragte Hermine und sie lies sich auf ihre Knie fallen und in näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Hermine pass auf! Bist du sicher das er es wirklich ist", sagte Harry und kam zu Hermine rüber gelaufen.

„Sicher ist das Remus! Deswegen habe ich doch auch HALT gerufen. Ich habe ihn im letzten Moment erkannt als er in dem Türrahmen stand aber da hatte Qujong schon seine Flüche abgeschossen. Ja, und da Remus sie ja weder sehen noch hören könnte haben sie ihn auch vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen", sprach nun wieder Sirius.

Und auch er setzte sich nun neben ihn auf den Fußboden und strich ihm vorsichtig durch Haar. Dann hatte Sirius auf einmal Blut an seinen Fingern und er schaute jetzt vollkommen aufgelöst zu Hermine herüber.

„Er hat sich bestimmt den Kopf aufgeschlagen als er ungebremst auf den Boden auf geschlagen ist, Sirius. Es ist bestimmt nicht wirklich schlimmes, er ist nur Ohnmächtig durch den –Stupor-„, sagte Hermine.

„Qujong jetzt entferne nun endlich die Fesseln von Remus, damit wir ihn helfen können", schrie Sirius ihn an.

Qujong hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Zauberspruch sagen als Lee ihn um Einhalt bat.

„Warte Qujong! Sirius, Harry, Hermine seit ihr sicher das dieser Mann der ist den ihr meint oder könnte er einfach nur so aussehen wie er?"

„Lee, ich weiß deine Angst zu verstehen aber ich bin mir doch sehr sicher das dieser Mann Remus Lupin ist. Gerade er ist ein Mann der dieses Haus wie seine Westentasche kennt und das habe ich im Nachhinein auch bemerkt als er in Richtung Küche kam. Obwohl es stockfinster in dem neben Raum war, ist er nirgendwo gegen gelaufen oder hat etwas umgeworfen. Wir hätten das nicht gekonnt und aus diesem Grund auch bin ich mir doch recht sicher mit meiner aussage", sprach Sirius mit hastigen Worten.

„Sirius hat Recht Lee! Wenn sich einer in diesem Haus auskennt, dann ist es Remus. Das Haus existiert eigentlich nur noch wegen ihm. Professor Dumbledore hat das Haus im Namen der Schule gekauft, damit er die Möglichkeit hat. Sich hierhin zurück zuziehen, wenn der Vollmond seine Macht auf ihn ausübt", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Außerdem kenne ich wirklich jede Geste dieses Mannes in und auswendig. Und wenn ich mir sein Gesicht ansehe und mir seine Schmerz verzehrten Augen und Wangen anschaue. Dann bin ich mir umso sicherer das es der ist den ich kenne, denn so was kann nun mal wirklich keiner einfach nur so spielen."

„Danke Sirius ich glaube euch und wenn es der Vielsafttrank gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich wo auch schon wieder zurück verwandelt. Qujong bitte erlöse ihn von den Fesseln und dann tue deine Pflicht und helfe ihn."

„Sicher Lee! Sicher", antwortete Qujong und richtete erst einmal seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den bewusstlosen Remus.

„**Enervate"**

Langsam erwachte Remus wieder und mit dem nächsten Spruch von Qujong verschwanden dann auch die Fesseln von Remus Körper. Dann beugte sich Qujong zu Remus herunter um sich um dessen Wunde zu kümmern.

Remus der erst Sekunden später realisierte was mit ihm geschehen war wollte gerade vor Qujong zurück weichen, als er die Worte von Hermine hörte:

„Bleib ganz ruhig liegen Remus. Es passiert dir nichts. Qujong ist Heiler und er wird sich um deine Kopfwunde kümmern."

Nach diesen Worten entspannte sich Remus wieder und lies die arbeit von Qujong über sich ergehen. Nachdem Qujong fertig war, gab er ihm seine hand und half ihn auf.

„Sie sind ein Wolf Richtig", fragte Qujong nachdem Remus neben ihm stand?

Remus nickte leicht, obwohl er stark verwundert war. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie dieser Mann es ihn in nur so kurzer Zeit anmerken konnte.

„Ist schon gut! Sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir haben. Hier nehmen sie und trinken sie das. Es wird ihnen gut tun", sagte Qujong nun wieder und reichte ihm eine keine Ampulle, mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit.

Qujong hatte die Ampulle aus seinen Ärmel gezogen und hielt Remus sie hin. Dieser schaute schweigend in die Runde und nah dann die Ampulle an sich aber bevor er sie trank erwartete er eine Antwort. Eine Antwort von den anderen.

„Was ist Remus? Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hast", sagte Harry und ging auf ihn zu.

Remus sah ihn mit großen Augen an und konnte es einfach nicht glauben!

„Harry! Du lebst, du lebst wirklich! Oh! Merlin sei dank! Nachdem Sirius wieder aus Asien zugekehrt war hatte ich schon fast die Hoffung aufgegeben dich noch einmal wieder zusehen. Ich bin so glücklich", sprudelte es aus Remus heraus.

Dann nahm er Harry in seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest. Dann kam auch Hermine zu ihnen und man konnte Freudentränen bei dem alten Mann erkennen.

„Remus das ist Mr. Lee Chang und Meister Qujong Sunju. Bei Lee habe ich Harry gefunden und er hat alles getan um uns zu helfen. Jetzt ist er mit uns gekommen, um uns hier gegen das Böse zu helfen", erzählte Hermine.

„Na wenn ihr noch ein paar hundert Mann mitgebraucht habt. Dann könnte das was werden. Aber so weiß ich nicht ob wir noch eine Chance haben werden, auch wenn ihr und Harry uns jetzt helft!"

„Mal das mal nicht so schwarz Remus, du solltest positiver denken. Aber jetzt erzähl uns erst einmal warum du hier in die Heulende Hütte gekommen bist", fragte Sirius.

„Na wegen dir natürlich! Ich war im Dorf und habe versucht herauszufinden, wer sich dort alles rum treibt. Dumbledore hatte mich darum gebeten. Ja und dann habe ich einen großen und ungepflegten Hund gesehen, der einfach so Herrenlos die Straße herum lief."

„He was soll ihr denn bitte schön ungepflegt heißen? Ich will doch mal sehr bitten. Auch als Hund habe ich meinen Stolz und ich muß mich bestimmt nicht von einem Wolf als ungepflegt bezeichnen lassen."

„Ja, ja ist ja schon gut. Ich habe dann halt einen sehr mode bewussten und gut aussehenden Hund die Straße herum tollen gesehen und habe mir gedacht. He dieses Zottelgestrüpp haste doch schon mal gesehen, den kennst du doch! Und dann habe ich mir gedacht statt über die ganze Straße nach den Hund zu rufen und alle auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, da folgst du dem Hündchen einfach mal. Mal schauen wo er hin geht, ja und so bin ich dann hier auf den Fußboden gelandet. Bei Fußboten fällt mir ein, wen habe ich es eigentlich zu verdanken, das ich so unsanft auf den Boden gelandet bin?"

„Das war wohl meine Schuld, muß ich zu meinem bedauern zugeben und ich entschuldige mich auch noch mal gerne bei ihnen wenn es recht ist", sagte Qujong!

„Ne ist schon gut. Wenn es jemand schafft mich noch so zu übertölpeln, der brauch sich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Dem jenige mich ich wohl eher meine Hochachtung erweißen. Das er mich so vollkommen auf den falschen Fuß erwischt hat."

Qujong lächelte und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„He was soll das! Erst bin ich ein ungepflegtes Irgendwas und dann ein Zottelgestrüpp? Ich glaube du hast schon lange nicht mehr, von diesen Zottelgestrüpp ein paar hinter deine Wolfs Löffel bekommen. Na warte ab wenn der nächste Vollmond vor der Tür steht", sagte Sirius mit einen verkneiften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Man, man und ich dachte immer Harry und Ron währen schlimm. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen wie die während ihrer Schulzeit waren. Da wäre ich bestimmt freiwillig laufen gegangen", sagte Hermine.

„Nö! Laufen gegangen wärst du bestimmt aber nur mit uns dreien im Nacken", konterte Remus und Sirius stimmte nur mit einen nicken dazu.

„Hermine lass es! Wenn die beiden alten Haudegen mal wieder zusammen sind, da haben wir wohl alle keine Chance gegen. Ich glaube fast, wenn sie es wollten dann könnten sie uns und alle Professoren in Hogwarts zu Warnsinn treiben", sagte Harry.

Jetzt waren sich Remus und Sirius wieder mal einig und keine der Anwesenden hätte wohl eine Chance gehabt da, was gegen zu machen. Qujong und Lee hatte das wohl auch recht schnell gemerkt und fanden es einfach nur noch witzig, wie der Spieß nun umgedreht wurde und die beiden jetzt gegen Hermine am wettern waren. Dann ergriff Lee das Wort und sprach:

„Mr. Lupin! Ich glaube wir sollten nur wieder Frieden schließen. Wir habe glaube ich genügend Feinde, die es kaum erwarten können gegen uns anzutreten."

„Da habe sie wohl Recht Mr. Chang aber bitte nennen sie mich doch Remus, wie all meine Freunde. Ich mag es nicht so sonderlich wenn immer diese Förmlichkeiten benutz werden."

„In Ordnung, dann bin aber auch nicht mehr Mr. Chang sondern einfach nur Lee!"

„Gerne!"

„Auch und noch was Remus!"

„Ja, Lee!"

„Die Ampulle mit der blauen Flüssigkeit, die du von Qujong bekommen hast. Die kannst du bedenkenlos trinken. Ich würde es dir auch nur all zu gerne raten. Du wirst es bestimmt nicht bereuen, es getan zu haben."

Vorsichtig zog Remus die Ampulle wieder aus seiner Umhangtasche, wo er sie kurz vorher hat verschwinden lassen. Nachdenklich und scheinbar untersuchend hielt er sie zwischen zwei Fingern. Es war eine eis blaue Flüssigkeit und man konnte gut einige Blasen erkennen, die sich langsam ihren Weg nach oben suchten.

„Was ist das", fragte er?

„Wenn du diese Flüssigkeit zu dir nimmst dann fühlst du dich nach einem kurzen aber sehr starken Schmerz, sofort wieder besser. Du bist dann wieder Fit und der Wolf in dir wird dich für mindestens ein halbes Jahr in Ruhe lassen", sagte nun wieder Qujong der sich etwas im Hintergrund hielt.

„Auch so etwas wie ein Wolfsbanntrank? Ja den kenn ich aber der hält bei mir leider immer nur einen Monat lang und so toll ist der wirklich nicht!"

„Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden! Dieser Trank ist wirklich nicht wie der Wolfsbanntrank. Der Wolf lässt dich wirklich mindestens ein halbes Jahr in Ruhe und du merkst, das der Trank nachlässt, wenn du zum Vollmond hin, mehr und mehr Licht empfindliche Augen bekommst. Erst dann brauchst wieder so eine Ampulle! Du kannst mir glauben. Ich weiß wovon ich rede, Bruder", sprach Qujong und ging wieder ein paar Schritte zurück aus dem gleißenden Licht des Raumes.

„Wie? Was soll das heißen Bruder", fragte Remus vollkommen verwirt?

Langsam kam Qujong wieder näher an Remus heran und alle im Raum könnten plötzlich seine Blut unterlaufenen Augen sehen. Dann löste er den Gürtel seines Umhanges und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und alle Anwesenden könnten seinen Rücken sehen. Hermine gefror fast das Blut in den Adern als sie all die Blutigen Striemen auf den Rücken von Qujong sehen konnte. Erst als er sich wieder anzog konnte sie wieder ruhig ein und aus Atmen.

„Wolfswunden heilen nie! Nicht war Bruder? Sie sind immer ein Teil von uns und ich habe einen sehr großen Teil davon abbekommen", sprach Qujong bevor er wieder ein paar Schritte aus dem Licht ging.

„Ach darum konntest du mich so gut in der Dunkelheit erkennen, als ich vor dem Fenster war", fragte Sirius und Qujong nickte.

„Trink den Tank und es geht dir schnell wieder besser. Ich habe Jahrzehnte dafür gebraucht in zu entwickeln. Aber ich kann sofort neuen machen. Wenn ich ein Labor und einige Zutaten bekomme. Ich werde dir gerne das Rezept überlassen, wenn du es möchtest", sprach Qujong in Richtung von Remus.

„Und du hast das gewusst Lee", frage Harry.

„Ja! Qujong hat nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis darauf gemacht, bei uns. Und durch seine Forschungen ist er immer mehr zu perfekten Heiler geworden. Alle im Dorf wussten es und alle wussten auch das er es im Griff hatte, genau aus diesem Grund vertrauten sie ihm auch Blind, wenn es um ihre Krankheiten geht. Nicht ohne Grund habe ich ihn zu mir gerufen, wo ich mit dir an meinen Haus angekommen war aber leider stieß er bei dir auch an seine Grenzen."

Harry und die anderen verstanden. Damit war dieser Thema vergessen und Remus öffnete die Ampulle. Dann trank er den Inhalt mit einen großen Schluck. Erst passierte nichts aber dann nachdem alle ihn erwartungsvoll angeschaut hatten, spürte er einen stärken Schmerz aufkommen und Qujong rief:

„Sirius schnell! Halt ihn aber sehr feste! Es wird einige Sekunden dauern!"

Sirius sprang zu Remus und nahm ihn in dem Arm, dann spürte er wie der Körper von ihm kochend heiß wurde, gefolgt von einigen sehr starken Krämpfen, dann war alles schon vorbei. Es dauerte zwar noch einige Sekunden aber dann konnte er wieder von eignender Kraft aufrecht stehen.

„Wie geht es dir Remus?"

„Es geht Sirius danke. Es war wie ein Kampf, ein Kampf den ich noch nie im meinen Leben so gespürt habe. Es war als ob mein Geist sich den Wehrwolf geschnappt hatte und beide eine nie endeten Kampf mit einander führten, dann aber siegte mein Geist und der Wolf verließ meinen Körper. Und jetzt fühl ich mich so frei, wie seit lange nicht mehr in meinem Leben."

Remus drehte sich zu Qujong um und wollte ihn schon fast um den Hals fallen aber dann sprach er nur:

„Danke! Danke das ich das noch mal erleben durfte. Danke!"

„Es ist gut einen anderen zu helfen und wie ich schon sagte, ich werde dir das Rezept geben auch wenn ich nicht genau sagen kann ob es den Wolf wirklich für immer aus uns jagen wird. Aber bei mir sind es jetzt schon über zwanzig Jahre", sprach Qujong voller stolz.

„Gut dann, dann sollten wir nur zusehen, das wir zu Schloss und zu Albus kommen. Es ist zwar recht gemütlich jetzt hier aber leider nicht vollkommen sicher. Qujong möchte sich sicher auch einwenig ausruhen und dann ein Labor aufsuchen und wir anderen werden wohl, genau wie ich langsam Hunger bekommen. Also Sirius oder Harry er wird zeit das ihr uns den Geheimgang zu Schloss zeigt, so das wir los können", sprach Lee.

Sirius nickte und gemeinsam mit Remus gingen sie zum Geheimgang.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 35ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 36 folgt!_

_Unten links den Button drücken und los geht euer Kommentar. DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A:

**Silvertrust:** Moin,  
wieder mal ein feines Chap  
aber jetzt wird man erstmal auf den neusten stand gebracht oder?  
also zack, zack

_Halb und Halb oder? Einwenig was Neues wissen wir jetzt und ich glaube es ist auch recht Interessant! Bis zum nächsten mal_

**Slay Coral: **Harry 2004 ich habe zur zeit keine Beschwerden über die anderen Kapittel und über das letzte auch nicht, nur eine Bitte! lass uns nicht solange warten auf das Nächste!  
Bin gespannt ob du noch weitere alte Freunde unseres Helden mit ins Spiel bringst. Lass doch Draco und Harry aufeinander treffen ihrgendwann.   
Schreib weiter so! Gruss

_Na? Ich hoffe die warte Zeit war ok! Und auch alte Freunde sind wieder aufgetaucht! Ja und deinen letzten Wunsch… na mal schauen was sich so machen läst aber wenn du dir noch einmal die ersten Kapitel in den Kopf zurückholst, dann was da auch noch was mit Ginny! Aber wie gesagt, mal schaue. Harry2004 _

**Hermine Potter: **Wunderbar  
Klasse geschriebenes Kapitel  
MFG Hermine Potter

**Dax:** :-).

_:) - Danke wenn ich das mal so sagten darf! _

**Albus1900: **Echt klasse!  
Jetzt sind sie ja endlich wieder in der Heimat.  
Ich bin ja mal gespannt was wir jetzt noch so zu erwarten haben. Bitte mach schnell weiter so.  
Albus1900

_Bitte, Bitte ich hoffe es ist zur ihrer zu Friedendheit!_

**Arthus: **Das ist auch wieder ein schönes Kapitel, zwar noch mit Rechtschreibfehlern aber ansonsten klasse zu lesen.  
Ich warte und warte und hoffe das es weiter geht.

_Na, na! Sieh es doch mal von der anderen Seite. Es sollte ein schönes Kapitel sein und eine deutsch Aufgabe für die Schule. Mein Word ist auch mit meiner Rechtschreibung zufrieden, was will man mehr. Gut der ein oder andere Fehler ist noch drin, die find ich auch irgendwann mal aber bis dahin recht es mir so. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte ja auch kein Geld, sondern ich schreib sie weil es mir und anderen Spaß macht. Oder hab ich da nicht Recht? Ich bin dir aber auch nicht Böse, ich sag ja jedem er soll mir seine Meinung schrieben ob oder böse. Und ich Antworte eigentlich immer! Harry2004_

**Mr. Unknown: **So, jetzt wirds spannend, wie es weitergeht)  
Ein schönes Chap.

_Und? Ich hoffe es ist ok, das Kapitel, oder? Wenn ja oder auch nicht, jeder Kommentar ist herzlich willkommen! #-grins-# Harry2004_

**Moanah:** Heey...  
wieder ein spannendes Kapitel! woher nimmst du eigentlich deine Ideen? ich hab eigentlich aufgehört zu schrieben...hatte einfach keine Ideen mehr. Schreib schnell weiter;-)Moanah

_Danke! Ideen habe ich viele, nur umsetzten kann ich sie leider nicht alle und vor allem nicht sofort. Ich habe bestimmt noch Ideen für 3 oder vier Geschichten. Du darfst dich nicht selber unter druck setzten. Entweder die Ideen kommen oder nicht. Du kannst mir gerne mal eine Geschichte von dir per E-Mail schicken. Ich werde sie bestimmt lesen und vielleicht kann ich dir dann, bei der Geschichte etwas helfen. Harry2004 _

* * *

Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf, dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an:

„harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.

P.S.: Mit Hilfe meiner Yahoo Adresse bin ich auch schon mal, mit dem Yahoo Messenger online erreichbar. Wenn ihr mir keine E-Mail schreiben wollt, könnt ihr ja mal dort vorbei schauen. Einfach mal antexten! Euer Harry2004


	36. Kapitel 36 Alte Gesichter, neue Ängste

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Alte Gesichter, neue Ängste_ **

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Glück und Glücklichkeit. Ich hoffe heute kann sich niemand wirklich beschweren das es sehr lange gedauert hat, bis das Kapitel online war. Ich habe mich extra einwenig beeilt, da ich mal ein Wochenende, mit Zeit für mich hatte. grins _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_  
**Kapitel 36 – Alte Gesichter, neue Ängste **

Sirius führte Sie alle zum Keller der Heilenden Hütte, dort hinter einigen Kisten und leeren Fässer versteckt befand sich der Eingang zum Geheimgang, der zum Schloss führte. Einer nach dem anderen benutze seinen Zauberstab um mit ** Lumos ** für Licht in den doch recht engen Tunnel zu sorgen. Nur Lee viel einwenig aus der Rolle, statt seinem Zauberstab leuchtete sein rechter Zeigefinger. Hermine schaute sich Lee verwundert an und dieser sagte:

„Macht der Gewohnheit Hermine! Irgendwann brauchte ich mal dringend Licht und da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch recht verstreut mit meinen Sinnen war, zog ich nicht meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche, sondern nur meine Hand. Dann sprach ich den Zauber und es wurde hell. Erst Minuten später war mir dann aufgefallen, das mich etwas in meinem Gewand beim gehen störte und da viel mir erst meine leuchtende Hand auf. Ich mußte wohl bei dem Zauber meine Körpermagie unterbewusst in meinen Finger gesteuert haben. Ja und seit dem kann ich das! Wie genau ich das machen, kann ich dir aber auch nicht wirklich sagen, ich weiß nur das es funktioniert."

„Danke", war das einzigste was Hermine darauf antworten konnte.

Langsam kamen Sie weiter im Tunnel vorwärts. Langsam wurde der Tunnel einwenig kleiner und es war auch eine immer steigende Steigung im Tunnel zu merken. Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das der Tunnel kleiner geworden war gegenüber früher. Es war ja schon etliche Jahre her als er das letzte mal als Schüler diesen Gang benutzt hatte. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten Fußmarsch durch den Tunnel hob Sirius die Hand zum Zeichen das alle stehen bleiben sollten.

„Wir sind direkt vor dem Ausgang zur Peitschenden Weide! Ich würde vorschlagen das Remus als erster hinaus geht und dafür sorgt das die Weide einhält. So das wir alle ohne Problem aus dem Tunnel steigen können."

„In Ordnung Sirius! Aber da wir nicht sicher sein können wer sich dort draußen aufhält, würde ich vorschlagen dass einer von euch dafür sorgt, das man euch nicht sieht oder erkennt", antwortete Remus.

„Das werde ich übernehmen", sagte Harry.

Die anderen nickten und so machten Sie sich bereit, auf das Zeichen von Remus, den Geheimgang zu verlassen. Hermine wusste zwar nicht, wie Harry sie alle tarnen wollte aber nachdem Sirius zu verstehen gegeben hatte, das er volles Vertrauen zu Harry hatte, tat sie es ihm gleich.

Remus machte sich auf bis kurz vor dem Ausgang unter der Peitschenden Weide, während dessen sich Harry auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitete. Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich, dann hob er seine Arme soweit es der Tunnel zu lies und murmelte einige Worte, die Hermine wie eine Mischung aus alt Griechisch und Latein vorkamen. Dann senkte Harry seine Arme langsam wieder, bis sie fest an seinen Körper lagen.

„So, das sollte reichen würde ich sagen!"

„Wie jetzt! Harry ich kann dich doch immer noch sehen also wie kann das reichen", fragte Hermine nun leicht entsetzt.

„Ich kann dich auch noch sehen Hermine, das war auch mein Zweck. Es ist doch wohl nicht so toll wenn wir uns gegenseitig nicht sehen können oder? Es reicht doch wenn uns aber die anderen nicht sehen können."

„Das soll gehen?"

Lee lächelte und auch Sirius hatte leichte Probleme nicht zu lachen, bei dem Gesicht das Hermine bei der Fragte hatte.

„Geh doch mal bitte leise vor zum Ausgang des Tunnels. Dann frag mal Remus wie gut er dich sehen kann oder nicht", bot Harry an und Hermine machte sich auf den weg.

Remus hockte immer noch dort wo Harry es ihr gesagt hatte. Leise ging Hermine auf Remus zu und als sie dich neben ihn war sprach sie ihn an.

„Remus?"

Remus zuckte sichtlich erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich nach allen Richtungen um.

„Hermine war's du das gerade? Wo bist du? Ich kann dich nicht sehen", sagte er und schaute sich fragend um.

„Na hier neben dir", antwortete sie und tippe ihn leicht mit dem Finger an.

Remus drehte sich sofort in die Richtung von der er den Finger gespürt hatte und hob die Hand. Er ertastete plötzlich etwas weiches, das wie er hoffte zu Hermine gehörte.

„Remus! Könntest du deine Finger davon lassen?"

„Wie? Ich kann dich nicht sehen! Harry hat euch also unsichtbar gemacht! Sehr gut!"

„Remus deine Hand", sagte Hermine noch einmal mit Nachdruck!

„Ja sicher aber wo bin ich den da bei dir", fragte Remus und tastete noch einmal leicht nach.

„Das ist meine Brust Remus und es würde mir sehr lieb wenn du jetzt deine Finger dort weg nehmen würdest."

Erschrocken zog Remus sofort seine Hand zurück und war sichtlich erschrocken über das was er gemacht hatte. Die anderen die in der Zwischenzeit nachgekommen waren, hatten sich angestrengt nicht über das geschehende zu lachen.

„Schuldigung Hermine, das wollte ich bestimmt nicht. Das war nicht meine Absicht aber ich hocke hier und da weiß ich doch nicht…"

„Schon gut Remus! Ich glaube dir ja dass du uns nicht sehen kannst und dass er keine Absicht von dir war. Also ist schon gut! Ich habe es schon vergessen! Versprochen!"

„Ah! Ja! Danke Hermine", antwortete Remus nun recht leise, das er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten nun schauen das wir zum Schloss kommen!"

„Geht noch nicht. In Sichtweite der Weide steht jemand und ich kann nicht erkennen wer es ist. Es wäre wohl nicht ratsam wenn ich dann auf einmal die Weide erstarren würde und dann auch noch aus ihr erscheinen würde", sagte Remus leise in die Richtung von der er annahm, das dort Hermine und die anderen standen.

„Da gebe ich dir recht Remus also warten wir noch einwenig", antwortete Hermine.

Langsam würde es Abend und die Sonne verschwand nach und nach hinter dem Schloss als es Remus endlich wagen konnte die Weide zum erstarren zu bringen. Schnell rannte er von der Weide fort und tat nach einigen Metern so als ob er von Hogsmeade her gelaufen wäre.

Vorsichtig schaute er sich um und nachdem er sich sicher gewesen war, dass keiner ihn beobachtete winkte er sie anderen zu sich. Wieder erstarte die Weide und nach einer Weile hörte Remus plötzlich neben sich ein ** Buh **und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen!

„Sirius du Borstenvieh! Musste das sein?"

„Aber Remus! Solche Gelegenheiten muß man doch mal ausnutzen! Wann hat man den sonst schon mal die Gelegenheit, den Unerschreckbahren Moony zu erschrecken", kam es von einer Stimme direkt neben ihm.

„Ha ha! Los kommt zum Schloss! Wenn wir das Portal des Schlosses erreicht haben könnt ihr wieder sichtbar werden", sprach Remus leicht genervt und ging Richtung Schlosstor davon.

Was er zwar nicht wusste aber doch hoffte war, das die anderen ihn schön artig zum Schloss folgten.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, doch er ist immer wieder sehr beeindruckend wenn man sich Hogwarts so nähert", antwortete Lee und Qujong sowie Harry stimmen ihnen zu.

Als sie dann endlich das Schloss Portal erreicht hatten, drückte Remus leicht gegen die Forte und diese glitt mit einen leichten knarren auf.

„Ist es nicht ziemlich unsicher heutzutage solche Eingänge nicht zu verschließen oder gar zu bewachen", fragte Qujong?

„Das ist schon war aber auch nicht jeder ist wirklich in der Lage dieses Portal zu öffnen auch, wenn es den Anschein macht. Das Schloss erkennt jeden Schüler des Schlosses wieder und weiß auch, wer dessen Freunde sind oder nicht. Sollte es dies mal wirklich nicht wissen, dann bleib er sicherheitshalber verschlossen, bis das Portal von innen geöffnet wird. Auch wenn du jetzt glaubst, dann mach ich mich jetzt einfach mal unsichtbar und folge einfach mal so einen Schüler, auch dann muß ich dir leider enttäuschen. Wenn Harry euch jetzt nicht wieder sichtbar macht, wir es keiner schaffen über diese Stufen zu kommen. Versuch es ruhig mal aus", sagte Remus und Hermine stimmte ihm zu.

Qujong traute sich dennoch und wollte gerade einen Fuß in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses tun, als sich wie von Geisterhand das schwere Eichen Portal vor seiner Nase, mit solch einer Wucht schloss, das Qujong einige Meter davon geschleudert wurde.

„Wie Remus schon sagte. Das Schloss weiß und sieht alles! Also komm wieder zu uns, damit Harry den Zauber wieder aufheben kann", sagte Hermine mit solch einer Stimme, das man fast meine konnte Madam McGonagall hatte es persönlich gesprochen.

Qujong schüttelte seinen Kopf und kam wieder zu den anderen. Dann hob Harry den Unsichtbarzauber über Sie alle wieder auf. Remus schaute sich entzückt um und dann öffnete er abermals das schwere Eichen Portal.

Dann betraten Sie die große Eingangshalle des Schlosses und auch Qujong überquerte vorsichtig die Schwelle des Portals aber nichts geschah und er konnte mit den anderen eintreten. Kaum waren Sie alle in der Eingangshalle schloss sich auch schon wieder das Eingangsportal hinter ihnen.

Die nächste schwere Tür war die Tür zur großen Halle und Remus ging zielstrebig darauf zu.

„Remus warte", sagte Hermine!

„Was ist denn? Warum soll ich warten? Lass uns reingehen. Dumbledore wird erfreut sein uns zu sehen", antwortete er.

„Und was ist mit den anderen?"

„Welchen anderen meinst du Hermine?"

„Die Verräter und die Schüler von Slytherin meine ich. Auch wenn nicht alle schlecht sind, so wissen wir doch nicht wer auf unserer Seite ist oder auch nicht."

„Hermine ich glaube, da brauchst du dir nicht wirklich große Sorgen machen. Komm lass uns gehen du wirst es dann schon sehen", antwortete Remus und machte sich wieder auf zur Tür.

Hermine wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, da öffnete sich die Tür von der großen Halle und Mr. Filch trat in die Eingangs Halle.

„Halt! Wer da?", schrie Filch ihnen entgegen.

„Ich bis nur Mr. Filch : ‚Professor Lupin'. Dann noch ein paar von seinen und Professor Dumbledores Freunden, Mr. Filch."

Mr. Filch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, hatte er doch gerade als Antwort bekommen, das ihn ein Werwolf gegenüber stand. Dann versuchte er die anderen, so genannten Freunde von Professor Dumbledore zu erkennen.

Die zwei Asiatischen Männer kannte er schon mal nicht aber den dünnen schlaksigen, der kam ihn doch recht bekannt aber wusste einfach nicht woher und sprach er ihn an.

„Schuldigen Sie mal! Kennen wir uns nicht oder sind Sie nicht von hier?"

„Sicher kennen wir uns Mr. Filch. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, das Sie mich wirklich vergessen haben. Ich musste zu Beispiel einmal mit Professor Lupin auf ihr geheiss hin alle Pokale im Pokalraum reinigen!"

„Nun das mussten schon sehr viele Schüler dieser Schule aber das sagt mir immer noch nicht wer Sie sind", antwortete Mr. Filch.

„Unvorstellbar!"

Die anderen müssten schon anfangen zu grinsen und mit letzter müh unterdrückten Sie alle ein lautes lachen.

„Das Sie mich jemals vergessen können Mr. Filch das finde ich schon sehr traurig. Wir hatten immer gedacht wir wären ihnen für immer im Gedächtnis eingemeißelt. Gerade als wir doch die einigen waren die es geschafft hatten alle Pokale so zu reinigen das man sich noch Wochen in jedem einzelnen Spiegeln könnte und das nicht zu letzt dank ihrem geheimen Feuerwhiskey Vorrates. Mit dem und den sauberen, super weichen Taschentüchern von Ihnen war es ein leichtes dies hinzubekommen."

Mr. Filch starte den Mann nur irritiert an und bewegte leicht seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Das können Sie nicht gewesen sein. Das war dieser Monster, dieser Muggel Mörder Black… das…"

Langsam hatte sich Mr. Filch an die Brust gefasst und starrte Sirius immer intensiver an.

„Na, na! Wer wird denn hier Lügen verbreiten wollen. Ich bin Unschuldig und das ist Amtlich. Professor Granger war so nett und hat dies geschafft aber das sollte doch wohl auch bis zu ihnen vorgedrungen sein oder Mr. Filch?"

Mr. Filch fasste sich an die Brust und man hätte wirklich glauben können, das Herz wäre ihm stehen geblieben, so schnell wechselte er seine Gesichtsfarben.

„Aber aber…", stammelte Mr. Filch jetzt nur noch und die anderen ließen ihn dann einfach stehen.

Remus öffnete langsam die Tür zur großen Halle und schritt mit den anderen hinein. Sirius war der letzte aber bevor er die Tür wieder schloss, schaute er noch in Richtung von Mr. Filch, der erschöpft an einer Wand lehnte.

„Ach im übrigen Mr. Filch!"

„Ja Mr. Black", stammelte dieser.

„Ihr Feuerwhiskey war wirklich gut. Er brannte so schön in der Kehle nach dem trinken. Haben Sie immer noch dieselbe Sorte? Dann könnte Sie mir vielleicht einmal eine Flasche abtreten", sagte Sirius und grinste Filch an.

Dieser verdrehte seine Augen und stampfte dann Wutentbrand fort. Sirius grinste und folgte dann den anderen in die große Halle. Diese waren aber nur einige Schritte in die gegangen, dann waren sie wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Ungläubig schauten sie sich in der Halle um. Es waren, wenn es viele waren, höchstens ein drittel der Normalen Schülerschaft in der Halle. Zwei der vier Haustischen waren gar vollkommen verschwunden und so saßen der Rest gemeinsam an den verlieben zwei Haustischen. Auch der Lehrertisch war allen Anschein nicht vollständig besetzt, denn es waren eine Stühle frei gewesen als Sie die Halle betreten hatten.

Plötzlich sah Harry wie eine junge Frau aufgesprungen war und auf sie zu rannte, er wollte schon seinen Zauberstab zur möglichen Verteidigung ziehen aber er lies es, da er gesehen hatte, das die junge Frau neben Hagrid gesessen hatte und dieser Ihnen nun freudig winkte. Als die junge Frau näher kam konnte Harry erkennen, das es sich bei der Frau um eine Asiatin handelte und er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Hermine, die ihm gesagt hatte das Hagrid mit der Ziehtochter von Lee zurück nach Hogwarts gereist war. Dann hörten Sie auch schon die junge Frau rufen:

„Onkel! Onkel bist du das wirklich. Wir hatten schon fast keine Hoffnung mehr!"

Während die junge Frau immer näher auf sie zukam, konnte man dann auch erkennen, das Professor Dumbledore langsam von seinem Platz aufstand und sie alle mit einen freudigen Lächeln begrüßte.

„ Meyling meine Tochter! Du weist doch, das du mich Vater nennen darfst. Es geht dir gut wie ich sehe. Dies läßt man altes Herz doch wieder vor freudig tanzen."

Lee öffnete seine Arme und Meyling viel voller Freude in die selbigen, bevor sie sich dann stumm umarmten. Die anderen gingen dann langsam weiter in die Halle in Richtung Dumbledore.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts! Es ist schon euch alle heil und unversehrt wieder zu sehen. Bitte tretet näher und setzt euch zu uns", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

Dann richtete Professor Dumbledore seine Stimme in die Richtung der verbliebenen Schüler, die alle mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern die neu angekommenen betrachteten.

„Liebe Schüler! Für alle die, die sie noch nicht kennen oder sie noch nicht erkannt haben. Für alle diese möchte ich Sie gerne bekannt machen mit:

**_Professor Lupin, einer der Besten Lehrkräfte die Hogwarts je hatte!_**

**_Heiler Sunju, Asien Meister im Stablosen Heilen!_**

**_Mister Chang, Meister Magier im Rang eines Großmeisters_**

**_Mister Black, nachkomme des Grafen von Norfolk_**

**_Professor Doktor Hermine Granger, in der Magischen sowie in der Muggel Welt!_**

_**Und zum Schluss**_

**_Mister Harry James Potter, Träger des Ordens des Merlins 1. Klasse und Meister Magier im Europäischen und Asiatischen Raum im Bereich Okklumentik & Legilimentik, sowie Großmeister im erstellen neues Zaubersprüche! _**

**_Vorgeschlagen als der nächste Zauberminister von England!_**"

Ein lautes Graunen ging durch die Halle, alle Schüler aber auch die ein oder andere Lehrkraft konnte nicht anderes, sie alle starrten die sechs an. Münder standen offen und eine heftige Diskussion unter den Schülern entbrannte. Professor Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einen Schwung vergrößerte er den Lehrertisch, so das Sie sich zu ihnen setzten könnten. Meyling setzte sich wieder neben Hagrid, da sich Lee, Hermine und Harry direkt neben Dumbledore setzten. Ohne das der Professor auch nur eine Frage stellte, bad er Sie, sich erst einmal ordentlich zu stärken und was zu essen. Hermine war die erste, die sich weiter am Lehrertisch und bei den Schülern umgeschaut hatte. Sie entdeckte Molly und Arthur Weasley, sowie auch einige ihrer Kinder, die freudig zu ihnen rüber winkten. Dann waren noch ein paar Auroren in der Halle, die Hermine aber nicht alle kannte aber es waren auch viele andere Bekannte Gesichter darunter. Hermine konnte sie fast alle den Phönix Orden zurechen. Bei den Schülern könnte sie Schüler aus allen Hauser sehen, auch wenn es aus dem Slytherin Haus nur vier waren, die sie fand. Nun schaute sich auch Harry einwenig bei den Schülern und Lehrern um, er bemerkte recht schnell Neville und Madam Pomfrey, die sich scheinbar überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Er konnte das sagen, denn so oft wie er im Krankenflügel, da hatte er die beste Möglichkeit sie zu studieren. Sichtlich erleichtert war Harry, als er Professor Snape nicht unter der Lehrerschaft entdeckten konnte. Der Professor bemerkte die wo, den er sprach Harry an.

„Harry! Suchst du jemanden bestimmten?"

„Nein Professor! Mir war nur aufgefallen, das Professor Snape nicht Anweisend zu sein scheint."

Der Professor senkte seine Stimme und antwortete dann zu Harry.

„Das ist Richtig! Aber bitte lass uns das später nach dem Essen, in aller Ruhe besprechen."

Harry nickte und so schaute er sich weiter in der großen Halle um, bis plötzlich ein leises Ploppen zu hören war und Dobby direkt vor dem Lehrertisch erschien. Erstand schauten sich einige Schüler und auch Lehrer nach ihn um und Professor Dumbledore fragte ihn ob etwas wichtiges Geschehen war. Denn normalerweise tauchte nie ein Hauself in der großen Halle auf, vor allen nicht wenn so viele Leute anwesen waren.

„Dobby bittet um Verzeihung das er es gewagt hat, hier einfach so aufzutauchen! Aber aber Dobby konnte nicht länger warten als Dobby das Gerücht zugetragen wurde, das… Das Harry Potter hier im Schloss wäre Professor Dumbledore, Sir bitte! Dobby konnte es einfach nicht glauben, auch wenn Dobby es sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, Sir… und so blieb mir nichts weiter übrig als hier zu erscheinen, Sir! Wenn Sie Dobby nun bestrafen wollen, dann wird Dobby sofort für die Strafe bereit sein."

„Nein Dobby ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, warum auch? Und den, den du so suchst, der ist wirklich hier!"

Professor Dumbledore nickte leicht mit dem Kopf zur Seite an der Harry saß und nachdem Dobby, Harry erkannte und dieser lächelte, da war Dobby sichtlich glücklich gewesen!

„Dobby ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen und wenn wir nachher noch die Zeit habe würde ich und Hermine bestimmt auch, dich gerne besuchen kommen", sagte Harry zu Dobby und schaute kurz zu Hermine, die einverstanden nickte.

Dobby war überglücklich und sagte ihnen, dass Sie jederzeit zu ihm kommen dürften aber das es Dobby doch lieber eine Ehre wäre, wenn er vielleicht später einfach gerufen würde. So das Sie sich nicht extra in die Küche bemühen müssten. Harry und Hermine nickten kurz, dann war Dobby auch schon mit einen sehr leisen Ploppen wieder verschwunden. Das weitere Essen war nicht sonderlich erwähnenswert gewesen und so traf man sich später in dem Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Miss McGonagall hatte dafür gesorgt das alle Zimmer bekamen, obwohl sie sich bei Harry und Hermine einfach nicht sicher war, ob diese jeder ein Zimmer brauchten oder gemeinsam eins nutzen würden. Und so hatte sie als Kompromiss zwei nebeneinander liegende Zimmer gewählt, die mit einer Verbindungstür versehen waren.

Im Büro des Professors angekommen suchten sich alle einen Platz. Albus hatte extra statt normalen Stühle, Sessel und auch ein Sofa vor seinen Schreibtisch erscheinen lassen. Hermine und Harry teilten sich aber einen Sessel, wobei sich Hermine auf den Schoss von Harry gesetzt hatte. Auf dem Sofa nahmen Chang und Meyling Platz, die sichtlich froh schien, das sie wieder vereint waren.

„Hermine, Harry ich bin so froh euch hier zu sehen. Wir hatten schon fast die Hoffung aufgegeben, nachdem uns Sirius über alles aufgeklärt hatte", sagte Albus und schaute dabei zu Sirius, sowie zu Professor McGonagall.

„Ohne Chang, Meister Sunju und nicht zuletzt Hermine würde ich nicht hier sitzen Professor. Ich weiß nicht genau was mir passiert ist aber ich weiß das es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatten und Ich weiß das ich ohne meine Freunde heute hier nicht sitzen würde", sagte Harry und legte seinen Arm um Hermine.

„Das kann durchaus möglich sein. Das Tom etwas mit deiner Erkrankung zu tun haben könnte. Nachdem man nicht mehr von dir hörte, wurde er und seine Gefolgsleute immer mutiger. Bis dahin, das wir nun fast vollständig im Krieg sind und das Ministerium fast machtlos zuschaut. Viele wichtige Posten waren oder sind teilweise immer noch mit Gefolgsleuten von Tom besetzt und so ist er immer über alles was das Ministerium plant in bilde. Leute würde aber auch ich getäuscht!"

„Sie Professor? Wer könnte sie täuschen", fragte Hermine.

„Zum einen war es Professor Snape! Der nach einen missglückten Anschlag auf Hogwarts verschwunden ist und dann auch noch Mr. Malfoy, der Freund von Miss Weasley."

„Draco? Und er war mit Ginny zusammen", fragte Harry?

„Ja richtig Harry, das wusstest du ja noch gar nicht", sagte Hermine?

„Ja auch Mr. Malfoy ist zu Tom übergelaufen. Er hat erst einen Anschlag im Ministerium verübt, bei dem fünf gute Leute, die ihn auch trauten, ihr leben lassen mussten. Dann hat er noch versucht Molly, Arthur und Ginny zu töten aber ein Ordens Mitglied tauchte plötzlich auf und so musste er ohne erfolgt fliehen", sprach Albus weiter.

„Arme Ginny! Das wird sie tief getroffen haben!"

„Ja Hermine, so ist es. Sie ist seit diesem Tag sehr verschlossen und redet kaum noch", sagte Albus.

„Professor? Wo ist Ginny jetzt", wollte Hermine wissen?

„Sie ist hier in Hogwarts. Im Krankenflügel", sprach nun Prof. McGonagall!

„Ist es immer noch so schlimm mit ihr?"

„Nein, Mr. Potter! Sie hilft uns dort nur. Das der Laden ihrer Brüder ein zu gefährlicher Platz für sie wäre."

„Danke Professor McGonagall! Hermine und ich würde sie später gerne besuchen wenn es geht!"

„Sicher Mr. Potter. Dobby wird bestimmt erfreut sein, wenn er sie und Professor Granger zu ihr bringen darf", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Das redeten sie noch einen ganze Weile und der Professor brachte sie auf den neusten Stand der Dinge. Es war schon spät geworden aber man hatte noch etwas Zeit bevor es das Abendessen in der großen Halle gab, so entschieden sich Harry und Hermine Dobby zu rufen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_So damit ist das 36ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 37 folgt!_

_Unten links den Button drücken und los geht euer Kommentar. DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A: 

**Silvertrust:** Moin,damit sollten sie doch einige auf ihre seite ziehen können warum ist es nicht weiter vrbreitet. Fangen sie jetzt an die dunklern Kneipen auszurotten oder läst du etwas von Teil 6 rein und es darf erst gesammelt werden (Seelenpuzzel)  
also zack, zack

_Hallo Silvertrust! Endlich habe ich mal wieder einwenig Zeit zu schreiben oder auch nur zu lesen. Vom Teil 6 werde ich nichts in meine Geschichte einbringen. Das soll in meiner nächsten kommen. Es wäre auch zu verwirrend, dies jetzt zu machen, glaube ich. Diese Geschichte nähert sich so langsam dem Ende und in der nächsten werde ich dann wohl ab dem Teil 6 schreiben. Bis dann Harry2004_

**Arthur: **Klasse Kapitel. Keine Fehler und was noch wichtiger ist die ganze Geschichte ist von vorn bis hinten spannend , ich warte schon ungeduldig auf das nächste Kapitel.

_Da kann ich glaube ich nur Danke sagen und noch viel vergnügen wünschen bei lesen. Harry2004_

**Hermine Potter: **Klasse

_Danke! Und noch viel Spass beim lesen. Harry2004_

**Slay Coral: **Hi Danke, die warte Zeit war Okay und das Kapittel auch. Nun bin ich gespannt auf das zusammentreffen von Harry und Dumbledore. ob auch noch die Anderen da sind? Ich bin gespannt. Udn was meienen Letzten wunsch angeht da freu ich mich jetzt schon.   
Schreib weiter so.  
Gruss

_Sorry wegen der langen Zeit aber es gab leider keine Möglichkeit für mich weiter zu schreiben. Jetzt sollte wieder einwenig Zeit finden können. Hoffe ich! Harry2004_

**Celina-HP : **Schön das Meister Sunju auch ein Werwolf ist und ein Mittel erfunden hat was den Wolf für sechs Monate verbannt. Remus hat endlich mal ein wenig Ruhe. Ich denke das er somit eine bessere Hilfe sein wird . Denn so wie es aussieht steht unseren Freunden bald Voldemort persönlich gegenüber. Schreib bitte schnell weiter.  
Celina

_Ja, ich dachte das wäre mal ein guter Gedanke und warum auch nicht! Grins! Harry2004_

**Dax:-).**

_Danke_

**Andy : **Nice Chap.!  
Echt super, deine geschichte is einfach klasse  
bitte schreib schnell weiter ich bin schon (fast) süchtig danach  
schön, dass Remus erstmal kein Werwolf mehr wird, das lässt hoffen, dass es bald richtig zur sache geht...  
Ich lass mich überaschen  
Andy

_Sorry! Schnell ist immer mein Problem! Viel arbeit und sehr wenig Freizeit zu schreiben. Sorry! Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Sucht noch einmal steigern! Grins ! Harry2004_

**Eiri-kun : **Remus.. -freu+qujong böse anfunkel- wie er kann er es wagen.. gr.. aber ich find es sehr schön das auch remus in deiner FF vorkommt.. schön!

_Ich sag mal ja und Danke! Grins Harry2004_

**Kati : **Na wann geht deine colle FF mit dem 'jungen der wieder lebt' weiter? wartet schon gespannt :-) (Mal ne andere Frage wo hast du die Idee her kommt die dir einach mal nebenbei oder was?)

_Woher ich meine Ideen habe? Viel Fantasie hoffe ich und ich versuche auch viel zu lesen. Dann kommt das ein oder andere, was ich vielleicht in einer bestimmten Situation geschrieben hätte und dann bau ich es bei mir ein. (Nur meine Idee, nicht das vom anderen). Wenn ich die Zeit hätte dann könnte ich bestimmt sofort fünf oder mehr Geschichten sofort schreiben. _

_Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spass mit dieser und wenn die Fertig ist kommt bestimmt die nächste. BESTIMMT ! Harry2004_

**Rudi : **Hallo,  
ich weiß ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet, aber ich lese weiterhin deine Geschichte.  
Sie ist sehr spannend, du hast das asiatische sehr gut hineinverwoben, ich bin gespannt, was passiert wenn Harry im Schloss auftaucht.  
Gehen sich die Auroren und die Todesser aus einem bestimmten Grund aus dem Weg?

_Hallo Rudi!_

_Erst einmal Danke für lesen! Dann Danke für das einarbeiten! Und wie war das mit dem Schloss und der großen Halle? Grins Und zu dem letzten sag ich mal noch nichts! Grins Harry2004_

**Mr, Unknown : **Wieder ein nettes Kapitel, klasse )

_Einfach nur Danke!_

_**So und nun nach einen kleine Anpfiff an die über 756 stillen Leser meines 35 Kapitels. Ja ich meine euch alle, die zwar meine Geschichte fleißig lesen aber nie auch nur ein Wort dazu sagen (schreiben)! Ich meine ich bin richtig stolz auf mich das ich so viele Leser gewinnen konnte aber es wäre echt Super wenn ihr mir auch zeigen würdet, was ihr von meiner Geschichte so haltet. Das wäre bestimmt ein spitzen Ansporn für mich!**_

**_Danke schön mal an alle die mir jetzt vielleicht doch einmal ein Review (Kommentar) schreiben. Ich bin stolz auf euch und bedanke mich. Für alle die, die mir schon immer ein Kommentar schreiben wollten folgt jetzt noch einmal eine Anleitung:_**

**_Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) , dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: _**

„_**harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.**_

_**Danke euer Harry2004**_


	37. Kapitel 37 Gefühle und Ängste

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen Zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einen sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Gefühle und Ängste _ **

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Alte Gesichter, neue Ängste._

_Sorry wegen der langen Pause aber es ging leider nicht anders, ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht zu böse und ich verspreche auch weiter zu machen._

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_  
**Kapitel 37 – _Gefühle und Ängste_**

Harry und Hermine gingen gemeinsam aus Prof. Dumbledores Büro die Wendeltreppe hinunter in den Flur. Harry hatte Hermine an die Hand genommen und als Sie unten angekommen waren fragte Harry: „Sollen wir jetzt Dobby zu uns rufen oder sollen wir runter in die Küche gehen und ihn dort besuchen?"

„Lass uns ihn hierher rufen. Wir wollen ja eigentlich jetzt nicht zu ihm. Ihn und die anderen Hauselfen können wir auch noch am späteren Abend besuchen."

„OK Hermine! Dann machen wir es so!"

„Dobby! Dobby hast du kurz Zeit für uns? Dobby!", rief Harry in den Flur!

Sekunden später machte es auch schon plopp und Dobby stand genau vor Harry und Hermine.

„Harry hat Dobby gerufen, ja? Dobby ist so schnell gekommen wie es ging aber leider war noch ein Problem in der Küche und so hat es leider etwas länger gedauert, bist Dobby hier sein konnte!"

„Länger gedauert", fragte Hermine?

„Probleme in der Küche und lange gedauert", fügte Harry fragend hinzu?

„Ja, ja! Professor Granger und Harry Sir haben Recht! Es hat sehr lange gedauert bis Dobby bei ihnen war. Dobby wird sich bestrafen, wegen seinem trödeln. Dobby wird…"

„Nein Dobby", unterbrauch ihn Hermine fast gleichzeitig mit Harry.

„Dobby wird sich nicht bestrafen! Harry und ich waren mit deiner Geschwindigkeit mehr als zufrieden und wegen uns wirst du dich nie wieder selbst bestrafen. Hast du das verstanden", sagte Hermine?

„Genau! Wenn hier einer das Recht hat Strafen zu erlassen oder jemanden zu bestrafen, dann…

„Harry", rief Hermine wütend.

„Was denn ich wollte doch nur…", fing Harry wieder an und Hermine unterbrauch in abermals.

„Dobby! Ich möchte nicht, das du dich jemals wieder wegen mir oder Harry selbst bestrafest! Weder Harry noch Ich konnten uns bist jetzt jemals über dich beschweren oder beklagen und ich glaube auch nicht das wir dies jemals machen werden. Also brauchst du dich wegen uns auch niemals zu bestrafen. Basta und aus! Haben wir uns verstanden Dobby", sagte Hermine?

„Sicher Professor Granger! Sicher, wenn der Professor das so sagt wird Dobby das auch so hinnehmen und gehorchen! Dobby wird sich nicht wegen Master Harry oder Professor Granger bestrafen", antwortete Dobby.

„Wunderbar Dobby aber bitte nenn mich nicht Professor Granger, sondern Hermine. Was für Harry gilt, das gilt auch für mich Dobby", sagte Hermine.

„Gut Prof. Granger… Hermine meinte Dobby. Hermine wenn ich sie genau so wie Master Harry behandeln soll, dann…"

„Ja, Dobby? Was ist dann..", fragte Hermine?

„Dann trägt Miss Hermine auch Boxershorts", fragte Dobby und schaute Hermine ungläubig an?

„Boxershorts? Ich? Ich meine nein, eigentlich nicht aber wieso", stotterte Hermine?

„Ja weil Miss Hermine genau gleich, Master Harry… da dachte Dobby, ob wirklich genau gleich. Genau wie…"

„Nein Dobby, da sollst du nicht genau gleich aber es war nett das du daran gedacht hast. Aber jetzt zu was anderen. Wir wollten dich fragen ob du uns zu Ginny führen könntest, dann könnten man sich noch einwenig unterwegs unterhalten und gegen Abend würden wir dann, wenn es dich nicht stört, dich in der Küche besuchen kommen", ergriff Harry das Wort.

„Gerne Ma.. Harry und ich kann die Herrschaften jetzt auch gerne zu Miss Weasley bringen. Folgen Sie mir bitte", antwortete Dobby und ging langsam in Richtung Treppenhaus.

Hermine und Harry folgten Dobby, wobei Hermine die ganze Zeit fragend in Richtung Harry schaute.

„Was", fragte Harry schließlich Hermine?

„Erklärst du mir das mit den Boxershorts, mein Schatz?"

„Jetzt nicht. Vielleicht später aber ich weiß noch nicht. Eigentlich ist das eine Männersache und vollkommen uninteressant. Das willst du gar nicht wissen und… Ach später, nicht jetzt", stammelte Harry und sein Blick löste sich von Hermine und suchte die Blicke von Dobby der ihn auch sofort wieder ansprach.

„Bleiben Master Harry und Miss Hermine nun länger in Hogwarts oder sind beide wieder schnell verschwunden."

„Erst einmal werden wir wohl hier in Hogwarts bleiben Dobby aber wer weiß das schon. Erst einmal müssen wir schauen wie sich der Krieg entwickelt und dann… ja wer weiß das schon , was dann geschieht", sprach Harry und senkte seinen Kopf.

Hermine stimmte Harry schweigend zu und auch Dobby verstand und wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung gang. Schweigend gingen sie einige Meter.

Um das Thema zu wechseln fragte Hermine:

„Dobby sag uns, was hat sich alles hier in Hogwarts verändert. In der Zeit seit wir das letzte mal hier waren. Neue Lehrer, besondere Schüler oder halt andere Dinge die sich geändert haben."

„Dies und das Miss Hermine. Schüler kommen und gehen , aber lange nicht mehr so viele Schüler kommen wie zu ihrer Zeit Miss Hermine. Die Menschen haben wohl Angst aber nicht nur die Menschen auch die Hauselfen fühlen sich nicht sonderlich wohl. Aber Dobby spricht über Dinge die Miss Hermine bestimmt nicht Interessieren."

„Doch, doch Dobby! Warum sollten mich die Hauselfen denn nicht Interessieren? Sehr sogar, ich würde mich gerne heute Abend noch einmal in der Küche über dieses Thema unterhalten, wenn du nichts dagegen hast Dobby? Aber bitte erzählst uns, was du von Miss Weasley, ich, meine Ginny weißt, bitte", sagte Hermine zu Dobby

„Miss Ginny ist sehr, sehr traurig. Sie kommt oft zu uns in die Küche. Sie bestellt immer wieder einen Tee und dann schaut sie sich einfach unsere Arbeit an. Vollkommen uninteressant aber das macht Sie und meistens schläft Miss Ginny dann irgendwann am Tisch ein. Meistens bringen zwei Elfen und Dobby Sie dann in Ihr Zimmer und legen Sie ins Bett. Es ist bestimmt gut das Miss Hermine und Master Harry nun hier sind. Vielleicht hilft es Miss Ginny wieder einwenig Glück zu finden."

Hermine schaute erst Dobby dann Harry an und diese sprach dann:

„Dobby wir werden unser bestes versuchen ihr zu helfen, bestimmt"

„Sicher Master Harry, sicher. Aber es sind schwere Zeiten angebrochen und wir alle haben unsere Probleme mit denen wir kämpfen müssen. Aber Dobby hat Professor Dumbeldore bereit gesagt, das er sich voll und ganz auf die Elfen von Hogwarts verlassen kann. Wenn der Professor sie braucht werden sie ihm und Hogwarts zu Seite stehen."

„Das weiß der Professor und er wird dir sicher sehr dankbar dafür sein", sprach Hermine.

Sie waren an der Tür zu Krankenflügel angekommen und Dobby blieb davor stehen. Harry nickte zum Dank und mit einem Plopp was Dobby wieder verschwunden. Harry und Hermine nahmen sich an die Hand und betraten leise die Krankenstation, nachdem Harry die Tür geöffnet hatte. Hermine schoss diese wieder und dann schritten zu leise Sie konnten zum Zimmer von Madam Pomfrey.

Viele Betten waren belegt mit Verletzten aber in keins der Betten lag ein Kind. Es waren wohl vorwiegend Auroren die dort lagen und auch der ein oder andere aber keine Schüler von Hogwarts, soweit die beiden erkennen konnten. Viele schliefen oder waren ohne Bewusstsein.

In Harrys Kopf kamen die Erinnerungen hoch. Wie oft hatte er hier schon gelegen und wie oft wusste er einfach nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war aber diese Männer und Frauen waren alle wegen dem Krieg hier in dieser Krankenstation und das wussten wohl auch.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben , aber es sollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Einige waren so schwer verletzt, das am fast gar nicht mehr von ihnen erkennen konnte. Sie waren in Schutz und Heilzaubern verpackt, wiederum anderen konnte man keine auch noch so kleine Macke erkennen aber Sie waren einfach nicht bei Bewusstsein. Die Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Büro öffnete sich und eine etwas ältere Madam Pomfrey kam auf sie zu.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, um welche Verletzung handelt es sich oder wollen sie einen Verwandten besuchen, dann muss ich sie bitten, einen Besuchstermin mit Professor Dumbeldore zu vereinbaren. Oder…", sprach Madam Pomfrey um kam zielstrebig auf Sie zu.

„Nichts der gleichen Madam Pomfrey. Ich bins Harry, Harry Potter und das ist Hermine Granger. Wir suchen Miss Ginny Weasley. Erkennen sie uns."

„Der Professor Dumbeldore sagte uns das wir Ginny hier bei Ihnen finden können", fügte Hermine noch hinzu.

„Mister Potter und Miss Granger? Ja wirklich! Jetzt erkenne ich Sie erst. Sie glauben gar nicht wie froh wir sind, das Sie wieder bei uns sind. Der Professor hatte mir von ihren Zustand berichtet und ich hatte alles unternommen und ein Heilmittel für Sie zu finden aber ohne Erfolg. Aber nun stehen Sie hier vor mir. Das mein altes Herz dies noch erleben darf, macht mich zur glücklichsten Frau auf der Welt. Ginny wird es sicherlich auch sehr freuen Sie zu sehen. Sie ist so ein trauriges Mädchen geworden, na ja Sie wissen sicherlich schon?" Harry nickte und Pomfrey sprach weiter „Seit diesem Zwischenfall ist Sie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. Ich habe Sie gerne hier bei mir aufgenommen und bin glücklich über ihre Hilfe, hier in der Krankenstation aber glücklich machen, das will mir meine Kunst nicht gelingen. Ginny ist schweigsam und zurück gezogen. Sie spricht nur das nötigste und dann auch nur wenn es unbedingt sein muß. Sie hat das Schloss seit ihrem kommen, glaube ich noch nicht einmal verlassen und Sie geht auch ungern unter anderen Menschen als die, die sich hier bei uns auf der Krankenstation befinden. Nicht einmal zu Essen geht sie in die große Halle. Hauselfen müssen ihr das Essen hierhin oder auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Vielleicht gelingt es ihnen ja, sie einwenig aufzuheitern. Sie ist in meinen Büro und bereitet einige Salben vor. Gehen Sie ruhig zu ihr und sagen Sie ihr, das ich die Salben später schon machen werde. Bringen Sie sie hier Raus an die Luft, das braucht Sie. Ginny ist vollkommen kranken bleich. Bitte helfen Sie ihr, meine Kunst ist dort auch am ende."

Harry und Hermine nickten und Madam Pomfrey wandte sich von ihnen ab, um sich um Ihre Kranken zu kümmern. Die beiden gingen in Richtung Büro und Harry öffnete so leise er konnte die Tür. Ginny stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen an einem Arbeitstisch und war gerade dabei einige Kräuter in einem Mörser zu zermahlen.

Sie bemerkte die beiden nicht und erst als Sie Hermine von hinten leicht in den Arm nahm, zuckte Ginny zusammen und drehte sich um. Mit vollkommen ungläubige Augen starrte sie die beiden an. Bis Sie dann weinend in Hermines Armen zusammen brach. Hermine hatten Probleme Sie wieder aufzurichten und so nahm Harry sie kurzer Hand in seine Arme und brachte Ginny zu einer Liege, die für Untersuchungen im Raum stand. Dort legte er Ginny ab und Hermine kniete sich neben ihr, so das Ihr Kopf genau auf der Höhe von Ginny war.

Nachdem Harry sich per Zauber ein Riechsalz in die Hand schweben lies und es einige Sekunden unter Ginny Gesicht gehalten hatte, kann diese wieder zu sich und schaute die beiden wieder schweigend an.

„Ich, ich… Draco..", stammelte sie.

„Ist schon gut Ginny. Langsam, Professor McGonagall hat uns schon einiges berichtet. Bleib ruhig und komm erst einmal wieder zu dir", sagte Hermine und streichelte ihr langsam über den Kopf.

Einige Zeit später ging es Ginny schon einwenig besser und die beiden konnten Sie überzeugen mit ihnen raus zu gehen und sich weiter zu unterhalten während man einwenig spazieren würde. Gemeinsam gingen Sie zum großen Portal das hinaus zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts führte, als sich ihnen ein etwas stämmiger Mann in dem Weg stellen und sprach:

„Wo wollen Sie hin? Keiner darf ohne Begleitung eines Auroren oder eines Lehrers die Schule verlassen. Anweisung von Zauberminister!"

Harry schaute den Mann von oben bis unten an und fing an zu lachen. Und er lachte laut sehr laut. So laut das alle die in der Nähe waren sich umdrehten und die drei mit dem Auroren anstarten. Auch einige Lehrkörper waren darunter.

Als Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte, blicke er den um einiges altern Mann an, der ihn nun vollkommen entgeistert anstarte und sprach:

„Junger Mann! Ich finde es rührend das Sie um unsere Sicherheit so besorgt sind aber glauben sie mir, wir sind bestimmt sehr gut in der Lage uns gegen jeden auch noch so starken Gegner zu wehren. Und was ihren auch so tollen Zauberminister angeht, so bestellen sie ihm doch bitte schöne Grüße von mir und lassen uns nun durch."

„Nein habe ich gesagt! Nur mit Begleitung ansonsten kommt hier niemand durch. Und hüte deine Zunge was den Zauberminister angeht, sonst muß ich dich wegen Beleidigung der Ministers festnehmen."

Harry blicke wieder den Mann an, dann ging sein Blick zu Ginny und Hermine. Ohne ein Wort ging sein Blick zurück zu dem Auror. Harrys Augen verkleinerten sich und der Auror fing an zu brüllen:

„Macht das ihr von der Tür wegkommt sonst…"

„Sonst was", sagte Harry und sein Blick wurde eindringlicher? „Was ist sonst? Wirst du dann ganz Böse? Soll ich mal leicht Böse werden? Ja? Soll ich", fragte Harry nun recht hastig und mit großer Wut in der Stimme?

Dann konnten alle sehen wie sich die Gesichtsfarbe des Auror langsam von einer normalen Farbe, in ein rot und dann in ein dunkel Blau veränderte. Der Mann griff sich an den Hals und fing an zu röcheln, während Harry immer noch still vor ihm stand und ihn stur anstarte.

Hermine würde nervös und sprach auf Harry ein, er sollte aufhören aber ohne Erfolg. Hermine schrie aber Harry reagierte nicht! Der Mann krümmte sich und sein ganzes Körper fing an sich zu winden, bis schließlich…

„HARRY! Hör sofort auf Harry! HARRY! Lass das, der Mann will uns nur helfen", schrie Sirius vom Eingang zur großen Halle Harry zu.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und der Auror brach von ihm zusammen. Er bekam wieder Luft und konnte alleine Atmen. Harry schaute ihn nicht an, sondern blickte erst zu Hermine und dann drehte er sich zu Sirius um.

„Harry! Der Mann will uns nur helfen. Er scheint dich noch nicht zu kennen, sonst hätte er euch bestimmt nicht aufgehalten", sprach nun wieder Sirius ganz ruhig und leise zu Harry.

Harry senkte den Kopf und schloss seine Augen. Dann sprach er:" Er meinte ich bin ein kleines Kind und er meinte ich wäre dumm. Ich! Ich meine, was meint der denn wer er ist… ich…"

„Harry Potter", schrei Hermine ihn an und Harry drehte sich schlagartig in Hermines Richtung.

„Harry! Du wirst dir jetzt diesen armen Mann schnappen und ihn zur Krankenstation bringen und du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Und ich meine wirklich entschuldigen. Ich werde mit Ginny jetzt zu Hagrid gehen und du wirst erst zu uns kommen, wenn du wieder bei Sinnen bist. Vorher will ich dich nicht mehr sehen und jetzt sieh zu das der Mann hier versorgt wird."

Hermine und Ginny drehten sich um und verließen das Schloss um zu Hagrid zu gelangen. Sirius war inzwischen zu Harry und dem Auror gekommen. Er untersuchte den Mann und schaute dann wieder zu Harry auf.

„Dem Mann geht es schon wieder recht gut aber Hermine hat Recht, es wird besser sein wenn du ihn in den Krankenflügel bringst. Besser ist besser. Ich bleibe hier bis Dumbledore einen neuen Auror zur Tür schicken kann. Damit hier wieder Sicherheit herrscht."

Harry nickte stumm und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes schwebte der Auror einen Meter vor Harry. Schweigend brachte er ihn zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel. Aber bevor Madam Pomfrey den Mann versorgen konnte hatte Harry ihn in ein Bett gelegt und mit einigen Formeln die Madam Pomfrey vollkommen fremd waren behandelt. Der Auror öffnete seine Augen und starrte Harry vollkommen hilflos an.

„Schuldigung! Es tut mir leid, wirklich! Aber ich war so… Sie waren leider zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Bitte verzeihen sie mir! Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzten", sprach Harry zu dem Mann und dieser nickte, „Ich bin Ihnen noch was schuldig! Versprochen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und verließ den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte dann den Mann, konnte aber nichts mehr bei ihm feststellen, außer das er Kern gesund war.

-x-x-x-

Zur selben Zeit waren Hermine und Ginny auf den Weg zu Hagrid Hütte. Ginny bat Hermine aber mit ihr einen kleinen Umweg zu machen und so gingen Sie gemeinsam an den Gewächshäuser entlang.

Hermine schaute zu ihrer Freundin und wusste genau das Sie sehr betrübt war aber Ginny schwieg nur und genoss allen Anschein die Anwesenheit ihrer Freundin.

„Ginny ich! Weißt du wenn du darüber reden möchtest, dann…"

„Nein! Nicht jetzt Hermine… ich kann nicht aber Danke", sagte Ginny und Hermine nickte und schwieg.

„Später! Ja später, vielleicht, dann ja aber bitte nicht jetzt, ja? Ich weiß nicht, ich… ich kann einfach noch nicht", stotterte Ginny und die tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.

Hermine nahm Sie in den Arm und beide Frauen klammerten sich fest aneinander und schwiegen.

„Ja wein nur! Es hilft. Ich…"

„Nein Hermine es hilft nicht aber einen Freundin an meiner Seite das Hilft und dafür bin ich so dankbar. Bitte versprich mir, Das du gut acht gibst auf deinen Freund. Es reicht wenn ich das Pech habe, dann brauchst du es nicht auch noch."

„Mein Freund! Harry! Ich… ich weiß nicht, schau es dir doch an. Ich war so Super Happy das ich ihn wieder für mich habe und ich dachte ich weiß alles über ihn und dann das! Nein, wie kann das sein, wie ist das möglich. Ist das mein Harry, den Mann, in den ich bis über beide Ohren verliebt war. Dieser Mann, der einfach nur weil ihm einer von unserer Seite einwenig Kontra gibt, ihn fast umbringt! Ich weiß nicht Ginny, ich weiß nicht."

„Doch Hermine, das ist dein Harry, dein Freund! Wenn ihn einer verdient hat, dann du. Und er hat auch dich verdient, auch wenn er das noch nicht wirklich zu wissen scheint aber es kann nur euch beide geben. Es ist eine schwere Last auf Harry's Schultern und da muß man einfach auch mal verzeihen können auch wenn es sehr schwer fällt und auch wenn ich das wohl so schnell nicht wieder kann. Aber du, du und Harry das kann keiner trennen, glaub mit, das weiß ich bestimmt."

Hermine schaute Ginny in die Augen und diese Augen waren am glänzen und strahlten soviel Hoffung, stärke und Sicherheit aus, da könnte Hermine nur noch zustimmen.

Gemeinsam gingen Sie dann zu Hagrids Hütte und klopften. Kurz darauf würde ihnen geöffnet aber es war nicht Hagrid der Ihnen die Tür öffnete, sondern es war Meyling die, die beiden freundlich anlächelte und Sie dann herein bat. Die beiden Mädels waren zwar einwenig verstört aber Sie gingen in die Hütte.

„Mein Hagrid musste noch einmal kurz in den Verbotenen Wald aber es müsste gleich wieder da sein. Bitte kommt rein, dann können wir gemeinsam drinnen auf ihn warten", sagte Meyling und machte eine Geste einzutreten.

Als Hermine und Ginny in die Hütte kamen staunten Sie nicht schlecht. Die Hütte war seit ihren letzten Besuch viel freundlicher und heller gestaltet, als Sie es kannten. Meyling´s Anwesenheit war nicht zu verleugnen. Zwar waren die Einrichtungsgegenstände immer noch sehr groß und an Hagrid angepasst aber man könnte an vielen stellen doch Hilfen erkennen, so das Meyling zurecht kommen sollte. Blumen statt Kürbisse standen auf den Tisch und es roch auch um einiges angenehmer als Sie es kannten. Meyling bat die beiden sich zu setzen was, Sie dann auch taten. Gemeinsam mit Meyling unterhielten sich die beiden Mädels dann eine lange Weile, ehe Hagrid dann zur Tür herein kam und Fang, Hagrids treuer Gefährte und Hund auf Hermine zugestürmt kam.

Wenn Hermine nicht bereits gesessen hätte, wäre sie bestimmt durch den Schwung von Fang zu Boden gegangen.

„Ja Fang, ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen. Hallo Hagrid! Ginny und ich wollte dich… eh ich meine euch mal besuchen kommen. Wir hoffen wir stören nicht, dann gehen wir sofort", sagte Hermine immer bemüht nicht von Fangs Sabber eingesaut zu werden.

„Hermine, Ginny ihr wisst doch! Ihr und Harry könnt mich immer und jederzeit besuchen kommen und ich glaube, da stimmt mir Meyling bestimmt zu. Nicht war Meyling?"

„Aber sicher meine Puschelbärchen! Deine Freunde sind auch meine Freunde und immer bei uns willkommen", sagte Meyling und knuddelte sich an Hagrids Brust.

Hagrid legte den Arm vorsichtig um Meyling und schaute sich suchend in seiner Hütte um.

„Wo habt ihr Harry gelassen", frage er.

Hermine schaute erst zu Hagrid, dann zu Meyling und schließlich aus den Fenster der Hütte, ehe Sie leise sprach: „ Mr Potter meine vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, den Dicken Boss spielen zu müssen und einen Auroren mal eben zu zeigen was in ihm steckt. Ich habe ihm gesagt er soll den Mann zum Krankenflügel bringen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Dann sollte er zusehen das er wieder richtig im Kopf wird, ehe er sich wieder unter meine Augen traut."

„Ah", sagte Hagrid, „ Macht dir mal nicht so die großen Sorgen Hermine, Harry wird schon wieder genau wie der Auror auch wenn er das nicht machen sollte. Harry braucht uns und jetzt bestimmt mehr denn je. Genau wie wir Harry brauchen aber auch dich Hermine."

„Mich? Warum sollte mich jemand brauchen", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Glaub mir einfach Hermine! Ohne dich wäre Harry nicht wieder bei uns und ohne dich wäre auch Sirius nicht wieder ein freier Mensch, genau so wie Ginny dich braucht und wir alle dich brauchen. Hermine ohne dich wären wir bestimmt heute nicht hier und das Böse hätte uns alle schon getötet… und ohne dich… ja ohne dich… da hätte ich Meyling bestimmt nie kennen gelernt Hermine. Wir alle müssen uns bei dir bedanken und wir alle sollten uns eine Scheibe von deine Mut abscheiden."

„Hagrid nein, sagt das nicht. Ich bin's doch nur Hermine, eure Hermine, der Bücherwurm und niemand anderes", antwortete Hermine und schenkte Hagrid ein lächeln.

Hagrid nickte und machte ihnen eine Tee. Dann kramte er einen Teller heraus und stellte Kekse auf den Tisch. Hermine und Ginny schauten sich an aber da flüsterte Meyling schon den beiden zu: „ Probiert ruhig die Kekse, die sind nicht von Hagrid, die habe ich gebacken."

Hermine lächelte Meyling an und griff zu.

„Hagrid hatte mir auch von seinen Keksen angeboten, wo ich das erste Mal hier in der Hütte war. Ja und von da an wusste ich, es wird besser sein, das ich die Kekse backe. Meine Zähne taten mir noch Tage später weh aber Hagrid kann wunderbar kochen. Das kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen. Hin und wieder wenn Hagrid schon mal später heimkommt und sich entspannen möchte, dann fragt er mich ob wir nicht, statt in der großen Halle, hier in der Hütte essen wollten und wenn ich dann zustimme, dann stellt er sich an den Ofen und zaubert uns ein wunderschönes Essen", schwärmte ihnen Meyling vor.

Und so verging die Zeit in Hagrids und Meyling Hütte bis sich der Abend das Recht erkämpfte über die Sonne zu siegen. Ginny legte einwenig ihre Traurigkeit ab und auch Hermine wurde wieder etwas fröhlicher und Sie wollten gerade aufbrechen um gemeinsam in der großen Halle zu Abend zu essen, als vom Schloss Tumult und Schreie zu hören waren. Hagrid sprang auf und stürmte aus seiner Hütte aber nicht bevor er zu den Mädels gesagt hatte Sie sollten lieber hier bleiben, was Sie aber nicht taten.

Gemeinsam stürmten Sie in Richtung Schloss, mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Hermine und Ginny hatten Mühe mit Hagrid mitzuhalten aber irgendwie schafften Sie es und als Sie an der Forte zu Schloss angekommen waren, sahen Sie es.

Einen Auror der drei Totesser gegenüber stand und Blitze jagten zwischen ihnen hin uns her…

_So damit ist das 37ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 38 folgt!_

_Unten links den Button drücken und Kommentar (Review) schreiben! DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A: 

**Schwarzleserin 001:** Tja was soll ich sagen an deiner Story gibt es nix dran auszusetzen die ist einfach klkasse also mach weiter so  
Hade deine Schwarzleserin 001

_Danke an die Schwarzleserin 001! Danke das du als erste der über 700 stillen Leser meiner letzten Kapitel was zum besten gegen hast. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang oder meint ihr nicht. Es muß nicht immer der super lange Text sein der ein Review ausmacht. Nein, auch so was ist schon einen Anerkennung der Arbeit und das freut doch einen Schreiber. Mich auf jeden fall, macht bitte weiter so und schreib mir eure Meinung zu meinen Geschichte. Danke noch mal an die Schwarzleserin 001 für den Mut den Anfang zu machen. Harry2004_

**_PowL: _**tolle story :) jetzt nur schnell weiter und wir verstehen uns   
mfg

_Hallo Powl! Danke für dein Review! Ich habe mir dein Profil angeschaut und bin fast voll deiner Meinung. Ich hoffe meine Geschichte kommt dir entgegen und noch weiterhin viel Spass dabei. Harry2004_

**Hermine Potter:**Dein Kapitel ist dir wieder super gelungen,  
hat mir sehr gut gefallen  
Gruss Hermine Potter

_Danke! Danke auch für die lange treue! Harry2004_

**Slay Coral:** Hi  
Gutes Kapitel. Erstaunliche wende! Ich kann nicht mehr viel sagen auser: Mach weiter so!  
Gruss

_Mach ist aber Danke! _

**Arhus:** Wieder einmal ein spitzen Kapitel , es ist eine der Geschichte die ich zu meinen lieblings Geschichten zähle. Ich hoffe du kannst bald das nächste Kapitel Posten.  
Und bitte lass uns nicht so lange warten es reicht schon wenn man auf Band 7 noch ca 2 Jahre Warten muss

_Das freut mich zu hören und ich hoffe das ich dich auch in Zukunft nicht enttäuschen werden. Es hat zwar lange gedauert, Sorry aber es waren keine zwei Jahre. Harry2004_

**DAX: **Kommentar: Ich habe das Kapitel gelessen und freue mich schon auf das nächste:-).

_Danke!_

**Januschek:**hallo  
ich bin Heute(ok vor 3 Tagen aber mußte ja erstmal lesen) erst auf die Geschichte aufmerksam geworden aber ich bin der meinung da sie ja nun wieder da sind müsste Harry auch mal anfangen was zu zeigen.

_Ich hoffe das dieses Kapitel schon einmal ein Anfang geboten hat und du auch in den nächsten auf deine Kosten kommst._

**Mr. Unknown:** Wow, das Kapitel hatte es mit der Rückkehr irgendwie in sich )  
Bin gespannt, wie es in Hogwarts weiter geht.

_Danke und nun steht dem Kampf nicht mehr viel im wege, glaube ich. Harry2004_

**Snape126: **war schön (für mehr reichts leider nicht mehr da es schon so spät ist).  
Weiter so!

_OK! Ist ein Anfang!_

**AJ:** super

_Ja auch das ist ein Review! Danke_

**LuJo: **Hallo Harry,  
ich bin seit ca. 6-7 Tagen am lesen deiner FF und ich zähle mich nicht zu den "stillen Lesern".  
Positiv an deiner Geschichte finde ich die Story, sie ist mal etwas anders vom Anfang bis jetzt. Wir wissen kaum etwas von Harry, was er für Fähigkeiten besitzt und wie er sie erlangt hat. Was mich weiterhin erfreut ist der Weltkonzern der Zwillinge, einfach klasse. Weiterhin finde ich den Werdegang von Ginny und Hermine gut, Neville hat mich auch sehr überrascht.  
Negatives habe ich leider auch, aber dadurch kann man sich nur verbessern. Und zwar ist mir aufgefallen, das du ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler, bzw. falsche Wörter in die Sätze einbaust. Dadurch kommt leider der Lesefluß ins stocken. Hier stellt sich für mich die Frage, ob du einen Beta Leser hast?  
Weiterhin würde es mich freuen, wenn du die Umwelt und die Charakteren mehr umschreiben würdest. Dadurch würde die Kapitellänge steigen und das würde mit Sicherheit jeden deiner Leser erfreuen.  
Gruß  
LuJo

_Danke für deine positiven aber negativen Anmerkungen. Ich bin für alles offen und Danke dir auch. Ich werde mich bemühen, daraus zu lernen und es einzubringen. Ich hoffe es ist mit den letzten Kapitel nach und nach besser geworden. Auch nach deinen Wunsch nach dem Beschreiben werden ich mich versuchen zu richten , mal schauen was draus wird. Harry2004_

**Harry Black Potter: **Ok, ich habe zwar durch das Lesen jetzt eigentlich keine Zeit mehr zum Reviewen, aber wollen wir nicht so sein, deshalb bekommst du von mir ein:  
GRANDIOSES, "NICHT-BESSER-ZU-MACHENDES" KAPITEL  
von mir zur Antwort.  
Ok, das Review ist sehr mager ausgefallen, aber wie heißt es doch so schön: Reden ist Silber... ups. Falsches Sprichwort. ;)  
Ich meinte natürlich: Besser irgendein Review, als gar kein Review. #g#  
MACH WEITER SO!  
und  
SCHREIB BITTE SCHNELL WEITER!  
HBP

_Na ist doch OK und nachmals vielen Dank! Harry2004_

**Dax: **Ich würde mich freuen wenn die Geschichte weiter geht.

_Ja! OK Bitte und Danke und noch mal Sorry wegen der Zeit. Harry2004_

**Anne Carter: **Hey!  
Einfach nur super Story. Spannung, Romanze, Drama und geheimnisvolle Dinge. Was wünsch ich mir mehr?  
Alles Liebe, Anne

_Danke und Bussi für so liebe Worte! Harry2004_

**Dodi: **Einfach nur Genial!  
Super geschrieben, spannend und sehr fesselnet.  
Bitte schreib weiter...  
Ich kann es kaum erwarten weiterzulesen  
Gruß Dodi

_Danke und Bitte! Harry2004_

_**Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) , dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: **_

„_**harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.**_

_**Danke euer Harry2004**_


	38. Kapitel 38 Der Krieg verschont niemand

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab Ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einem sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Der Krieg verschont niemanden _**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Gefühle und Ängste. _

_Sorry wegen der langen Pause aber einige Gründe dafür habe ich ganz unten hinter diesem Kapitel aufgeschrieben. Ich hoffe es zeigt meinen Willen bestimmt weiter zu schreiben. _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 38 – Der Krieg verschont niemanden **

**(Achtung dunkel, Blut und Gewallt kommen in diesen Kapitel vor!)   
**

Hermine hatte den Auror erkannt gehabt, es war der gewesen den Harry leider angegriffen hatte. Aber da schien er wieder fit zu sein, er kämpfe wie ein Riesenbär gegen die drei Totesser auf einmal. Gerade in diesem Moment als Hermine und die anderen ihn sehen konnten, hatte er „STUPOR" gerufen und ein roter Blitz schoss Pfeilschnell aus seinem Zauberstab direkt auf einen er Angreifer. Dieser hatte noch versucht auszuweichen aber es gelang ihn nicht und so wurde es von dem roten Blitz voll in die Brust getroffen. Es schleuderte den Totesser einige Meter über den Rasen, bis er dann auf den gleichen zusammen brach und sein Bewusstsein verlor. Ein anderer Totesser hatte indes einen grünen Blitz auf den Auror abgeschossen, den Hermine als den tödlichen Zauberspruch und Unverzeihlichen erkannte. Der Auror wich gerade noch aus und der Blitz verfehlte ihn nur um einige Zentimeter, dann schlug er im Rasen hinter ihm ein. Hermine riss ihren Zauberstab hoch, dann schrie Sie „STUPOR" und im selbem Moment schoss sie einen Zauberspruch auf den Totesser ab. Da er nicht mit einen Angriff von hinten gerechnet hatte, traf ihn dieser „Schockzauber" voll und er viel zu Boden, wo er ebenfalls sein Bewusstsein verlor.

Damit waren zwei der drei Totesser unschädlich gemacht. Dann war Hagrid auf den dritten Totesser losgestürmt und obwohl dieser auf Hagrid mit den verschiedensten Zaubern schoss hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Denn selbst als Hagrid von einem „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Zauber getroffen wurde, war es schon zu spät. Hagrid viel wie ein Stein auf den dritten Totesser und begrub ihn unter sich. Hermine löste die „Ganzkörper-Klammer" von Hagrid und dieser rollte sich stöhnend von dem Totesser runter. Hagrid hatte ihn voll erwischt und der Totesser war vollkommen bewusstlos, noch bevor er wieder aufwachen konnte, setzte Hermine ebenfalls den „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Zauber auf diesen an. Jetzt lagen drei schöne Pakete mit Totesser vorm Schloss. Versand und abholbereit. Schon dachte die Anwesenden es wäre geschafft aber da hörten Sie auch schon weitere Kämpfe aus dem Schloss und Hermine konnte erkennen, das aus einem der Hogwarts Türme Rauch aufstieg.

„Ginny und Meyling bewacht die Totesser hier! Hagrid und ich werden in das Schloss gehen und versuchen zu helfen", hatte Hermine den beiden zugerufen.

Diese nickten und Ginny richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die bewusstlosen Totesser am Boden. Hagrid war bereit an der Forte zum Schloss angekommen als Hermine ihn zu rief: „Hagrid hier fang!"

Hagrid drehte sich um und öffnete automatisch seine Hand und in dieser landete einer von Hermine Zauberstäben, den Sie gerade geworfen hatte, genau in seiner Riesengroßen Pranke.

„Aber, aber… Hermine… ich…",stotterte Hagrid in Richtung von Hermine.

„Schon gut Hagrid! Das ist mein Ersatzzauberstab und den kannst du jetzt besser gebrauchen als ich. Er wird dir wohl etwas nützlicher sein als dein alter Regenschirm, den du da in deiner Hand hast", sprach Hermine und grinste Hagrid dabei an.

Dieser lächelte Sie mit großen Augen an und nickte Hermine, dann dankend zu. Gemeinsam betraten die beiden dann das Schloss und waren auf das schlimmste eingestellt.

-x-x-x-

_In der zwischen Zeit einige Stockwerke höher im Schloss._ Harry war gerade vom Astronomieturm herunter gestiegen als ein roter Zauberblitz nur Zentimeter an ihn vorbei geschossen war. Einige Totesser standen plötzlich vor ihm und legten auf ihn an. Harry rollte sich mit einer Hechtrolle nach links hinten. Er landete hinter einer alten Truhe um dort Schutz zu suchen. Da die Totesser bereits auf ihn feuerten wollte er sich erst einmal ein Bild machen, bevor er in den offenen Kampf zog.

Harry hatte zwar sofort versucht einige „IMPEDIMENTA" Zauber auf die Angreifer zu feuern aber diese hatten keinen großen Erfolg gehabt und stattdessen konterten die Totesser sofort mit „STUPOR" und „CRUCIO" Flüchen auf ihn.

„Das ist ja Harry Potter! Und er lebt! Das muß ich unbedingt dem Lord berichten", rief einer der Totesser vollkommen baff und rannte aus dem Blickwinkel von Harry davon.

„POTTER? Ja wirklich! Komm raus Potter! Du hast eh keine Chance. Wir sind viel zu viele für dich", rief ein anderer der Totesser siegessicher in Harry Richtung.

Harry versuchte die Stimmen zu erkennen aber keine der beiden Stimmen waren ihm bekannt vorgekommen. Doch dann aber sprach eine dritte Stimme und diese Stimme hätte Harry bestimmt unter tausenden erkannt. Es war… Malfoy. Draco Malfoy!

„Potter wie immer zu feige, ja! Wo hast du denn dein kleines schnuckeliches Schlammblut gelassen? Es hätte mich so sehr gefreut, wenn Sie zusehen könnte, wie ich dich fertig mache. Los zeig dich und stell dich wie ein Mann, dem Kampf Potter", rief Draco Malfoy und Harry kochte vor Wut.

Gerade als Harry gedacht hatte, Draco wäre doch einer von den Guten. Genau da müsste er erfahren das dieser alle hintergangen hatte und was das schlimmste war, er hatte eine seiner besten Freundinnen hintergangen. Ginny!

‚Harry denk nach', dachte Harry zu sich selber. Schnell schaute er sich um, ob er etwas in diesen Flur entdecken konnte, das ihm nützlich wäre und da viel ihm auch etwas nützliches ein.

Ganz leise und vorsichtig richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Decke des Flures genau über den Totessern und sprach „AVIS"! Unzählige Vögel erschienen über den Köpfen der Totesser und lenkten Sie kurzzeitig ab. Sofort hatte Harry einige Wörter leise vor sich hin gemurmelt und stand dabei langsam hinter der Truhe auf, die ihm bis dahin Schutz geboten hatte. Ein gelb glänzender Schutzschild hatte sich um Harry gebildet und als die Totesser es erkannten war der Schild schon vollkommen aufgebaut. Sie schossen die verschiedenste Zaubersprüche und Flüche auf ihn aber der Schild hielt. Dann wollte der, den Harry für Draco hielt den tödlichen Zauber auf ihn richten, langsam wie in Zeitlupe konnte Harry die Worte hören „AVADRA K..". Als Draco aber plötzlich die Stimme versagte und er sich genau wie die anderen anwesenden Totesser auch mit seiner Hand an die Kehle ging. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren zu Boden gefallen und obwohl man die Gesichter der Totesser nicht erkennen konnte, wusste Harry, das Sie ihn alle nur noch mit Schmerz durchtränken Augen ansahen. Harrys Augen fingen an hellgrün zu glänzen und alle Totesser verrenkten und krümmten sich vor Schmerzen. Immer mehr Hass stieg in Harry auf und ein Totesser nach dem anderen flog quer durch den Flur an die Wände. Zwei waren auf der Stelle KO gewesen die anderen schwer angeschlagen. Harry hatte allen Anschein auf die Totesser, den selben Zauber oder die selbe Kraft angewandt, die er auch der Auror nur Stunden zuvor spüren lies, nur um einiges stärker. Harry schloss kurz seine Augen und als er Sie wieder geöffnet hatte, waren seine Augen wieder vollkommen normal. Die noch wachen Todesser entspannten sich, da die Kraft nun nicht mehr auf ihnen lag. Er richtete dann wieder sein Augenmerk in die Richtung, wo er den Totesser hingeschleudert hatte, den er für Malfoy gehalten hatte. Vor Schmerzen benommen lag diese in der rechten Recke des Flures. Nichts an diesem Totesser war zu erkennen, wer es sein könnte. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und einen schwarzer Umhang, das Gesicht tief unter einer Kapuze versteckt. Zusätzlich war die Kapuze mit einen Zauber belegt worden, so das man weder Augen und Gesicht erkennen könnte. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf diesen Totesser aber sprach keinen Zauber. Nein er wartete einfach nur und beobachtete seinen Feind. Ein anderer Totesser links von ihm hatte sich wieder einwenig erholt und wollte seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richten aber dieser bemerkte es und fesselte diesen mit einer gekonnten Kombination aus Entwaffungszauber und Körperklammer. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco und diese war in der Zwischenzeit wieder mehr oder weniger auf seinen eigenen Beinen.

Harry versuchte in das Gesicht von Draco zu blicken aber der Schleierzauber lies dies nicht zu, stattdessen spiegelte sich dort nur sein eigenes hassdurchtränktes Gesicht wieder.

„So sieht man sich wieder Potter! Du hättest tot bleiben sollen, das wäre für alle wohl das beste gewesen", sprach Draco mit einer Stimme die den puren Abscheu wieder spiegelte.

„Warum? Warum Draco? Warum hast du alle so hintergangen und bist zu diesem Abschaum übergelaufen!

„Ich bin nicht übergelaufen, Potter! Ich wurde geführt!"

„Alle hatten dich Akzeptiert und geachtet! Und dann Ginny! Warum?"

„Potter! Potter! Du wirst es wohl nie verstehen, was! Ich…"

Draco stockten die Worte in der Stimme, doch Harry wusste auch warum. Blitzartig drehte er sich um und da stand Sie.

„Ginny Nein! Lass das sein! Stürz dich nicht auch noch ins Unglück", rief Harry ihr zu.

Ginny war in der Zwischenzeit zu Harry und den Totesser vorgestoßen und als Sie erkannt hatte mit wem Harry da sprach, hatte Sie ihren Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet und leise „CRUCIO" gerufen. Draco war die Stimme im Halse stecken geblieben als der Fluch ihn traf und schließlich sackte er vor Harrys Beinen auf die Knie.

„Dieses Schwein! Dieses miese Dreckschwein! Er soll nun für alles büßen war er mir und den anderen angetan hat", rief Ginny und verstärkte noch einmal den dunklen Zauber, den Sie auf Draco gesprochen hatte.

Dracos Gesicht verfärbte sich langsam hinter seiner Maske und Blut rannte aus seinen Augenliedern. Dunkle Adern quollen aus seinen ganzen Körper hervor. Er konnte den Schleierzauber nicht mehr aufrechterhalten und so könnten Harry und Ginny dann sein Gesicht erkennen. Selten hatte Harry jemanden gesehen der so stark gegen einen „CRUCIO" Fluch kämpfen musste. Seine Schmerzensschreie tönten durch den Gang. Hastig eilte Harry zu Ginny um sie davon abzuhalten, den Zauber noch weiter zu verstärken und vielleicht eine sehr schwere Dummheit zu machen.

„Ginny nicht! Du bist nicht wie Sie! Also lass dich auch nicht auf Ihre Seite ziehen und Ihre Zauber benutzen. Ginny hör bitte auf, er kann uns nicht mehr entkommen und er wird seine Strafe erhalten."

Aber in diesen Moment wurde Harry von einem Zauber am Arm gestreift und Blut schoss aus der Wunde, Harry durchströmte ein starker Schmerz aber sofort ging er mit Ginny im Arm in Deckung. Dabei konnte er gerade noch erkennen, das die beiden Totesser die KO gewesen waren, sich nun wieder aufgerappelt hatten und Sie erneut angriffen. Sofort waren auch schon die nächsten Flüche in seine und Ginnys Richtung unterwegs gewesen. Harry konnte gerade noch rechzeitig ausweichen aber Ginny trafen Sie mitten in die Brust und sie brach Ohnmächtig zusammen. Harry der sich wieder ein Stück von Ginny entfernt hatte, um besser auf die Angreifer zielen zu können, drehte sich erschrocken vor Angst um. Sofort rannte er zu Ginny, um ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen und feuerte im Laufen einige Zauber auf die Totesser, um sie von Ginny abzulenken.

Bei Ginny angekommen, stellte er fest, das Sie noch am leben war aber allen Anschein sehr schwer verletzt. Harry nahm Sie schützend in den Arm, als endlich auch andere Auroren zu ihnen vorstießen. Aber es war zu spät gewesen, die Totesser hatte Draco geschnappt und waren mit ihm verschwunden, nur zwei Totesser waren noch da. Der eine war KO und der andere war noch immer in Harrys Ganzkörperklammer gefangen.

Vier der Auroren kümmerten sich um die beiden und Harry nahm indes Ginny auf den Arm und rannte so schnell er konnte, in Richtung des Krankenflügels von Hogwarts. Ginny war nicht wieder aufgewacht als Harry mit Ihr durch die Flure rannte und Harrys Sinne begannen zu rasen.

‚Nicht Ginny! Nein! Es gab schon so viele unnütze Morde. Bitte lieber Gott, steh Ginny bei.'

Auf halben Weg stieß Hermine zu ihnen und ohne ein Wort rannten sie nun gemeinsam in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Dort angekommen legte Harry, Ginny auf ein Bett und Hermine suchte nach Madam Pomfrey.

Als Harry die beiden auf sich und Ginny zu rennen sah, machte er kehrt, um sich aufzumachen wieder im Schloss zu helfen und gegen die Totesser zu kämpfen.

Als Harry vor der großen Halle angekommen war, konnte er einige Kämpfe aus den Untergeschossen wahrnehmen und sofort machte er sich auf den Weg, dort einzugreifen. Wo genau die Kämpfe herkamen wusste er zwar nicht aber es kam aus der Nähe der Slytherin Räume oder den Schulräumen für Zaubertränke, das wusste er genau. Harry stürmte die Kerkertreppen hinunter und nach dem er einige Meter gerannt war konnte er Neville Longbottom erkennen der im Kampf gegen vier Totesser war. Harry war voller Wut und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen der Angreifer, der nachdem er ihn sah, auf Harry zu gerannt kam. Harry schrie mit voller Kraft und Magieschermacht „RUPTURE TORSO"! Der Totesser der versucht hatte Harry anzugreifen, stockte und blieb im Laufen stehen. Dann war Blut zuerkennen, das ihm aus dem Mund, der Nase, Augen und Ohren lief. Dann folgte nur noch ein Knall. Die anderen Totesser stockten, als Sie mitbekamen, was gerade mit ihren Mitstreiter passiert war. Auch Neville war geschockt aber er fasste sich schnell wieder als die Totesser und konnte zwei weitere Totesser mit Ganzkörperklammern unschädlich machen. Harry kümmerte sich um den vierten und schleuderte diesen mit einigen mächtigen Zauber, die Neville nicht kannte gegen die angrenzende Wand. Auch bei diesen war dann Blut zusehen , aber dies war wohl nur eine kleine Kopfverletzung gewesen. Harry beschwor eine weitere Ganzkörperklammer und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Neville hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt, Nachzufragen welch ein Zauber das gewesen war. Blut beschmutzt und noch immer leicht geschockt von dem was gerade geschehen war, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Dann machte sich daran die drei verbliebenen Totesser mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers in eins der Verliese zu bringen, bei dem vierten war dies wohl nicht mehr nötig gewesen. 

-x-x-x-

Nachdem Harry sah das Neville nun wieder alleine klar kam, machte er sich auf die suche nach Dumbledore. Hastig eilte er die vielen Stufen aus dem Kerker wieder hinauf und im Flur vor der großen Halle angekommen überlegte er, was er machen sollte und wo er am besten suchen könnte. Ihm war klar das der Professor eins der Hauptziele dieses Angriff war. Irgendetwas in Harry Kopf sagte ihm das er in Richtung vom Büro des Professors laufen sollte, was er dann auch tat. Er war noch zwei Ecken vom Wasserspeier entfernt als er wieder Kämpfe wahrnahm und sofort richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf und ging vorsichtig weiter vor. Als er um die nächste Ecke sehen konnte, erkannte er Lee und Dumbledore wie Sie Rücken an Rücken standen und umzingelt von Totesser kämpften. Harry beschwor einige Metallkugeln in seine Hand diese schoss er dann mit einer solchen magischen Kraft in Richtung der Totesser, das die Kugel während sie flogen, anfingen zu glühen. Ohne Vorwarnung schlugen diese in die Körper der Totesser ein. Fünf von Ihnen fielen sofort Tot zu Boden, drei weitere wurden schwer verletzt. Keiner hatte Harry bemerkt oder gesehen und so hatte sich auch keiner darauf vorbereiten können, was Harry da getan hatte. Die Zahl der Totesser die noch nicht Verletzt oder Kampf unfähig waren, war nun um einige gesunken und gemeinsam konnten Dumbledore, Lee und Harry Sie überwältigen und gefangen nehmen. Nachdem die Kämpfe vorbei waren und es ruhig geworden war schaute sich Professor Dumbledore um. Erschrocken stellte er fest mit welcher Aggression Harry im Kampf vorgegangen war. Viele der Angreifer waren sehr schwer verletzt worden und Bluteten stark. Fast alle mussten sofort Medizinisch versorgt werden. Er war wirklich einwenig geschockt und wollte mit Harry darüber reden aber dieser sagte nur kurz etwas von Ginny und Krankenflügel und war daraufhin auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Dumbledore wandte sich dann an Lee: „Ich glaube, ich werde deine Hilfe benötigen um mit Harry zu sprechen. So eine Gewalt habe ich bis heute noch nicht bei ihn gesehen. Und dann diese mächtige Magie die in der Luft lag als er gekommen war um mit uns zu kämpfen. So eine Macht habe ich schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt bei einen Zauberer gespürt."

Lee sagte nichts und stimmte nur mit einen Kopfnicken zu, dann lehnte er sich erschöpft an eine Wand und glitt langsam daran herunter.

„Lee was hast du? Bist du verletzt?", fragte Albus und schaute sich seinen Freund genauer an?

Dieser hatte seine Hand unterhalb der Schulter auf seiner Brust liegen und langsam quoll Blut zwischen seinen Finger hervor. „Eine von Harry Kugel hatte sich wohl einwenig in seinem Ziel geirrt und hat mich, statt einen der Totesser getroffen", sagte Lee und versuchte zu lächeln aber es gelang ihn nicht recht.

Albus Gesicht wurde sehr Ernst und sofort machte er sich daran die Blutung zu stillen. Als er dies so halbwegs geschafft hatte, obwohl die Wunde immer wieder aufging, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Freund. Mit einen Schwung nahm er ihm das Bewusstsein und lies ihn dann vor sich schweben. Denn nur wenn ein Mensch bewusstlos oder in einer Ganzkörperklammer war funktionierte dieses. Dann machte sich Albus mit seinen Freund auf, in Richtung des Krankenflügels von Hogwarts. Dort angekommen, empfing ihn auch schon Madam Pomfrey. Sie kümmerte sich sofort um Mr. Chang und der Professor schaute sich derweil suchend im Krankenflügel um. Gott sei Dank waren dort wesendlich weniger Verletzte als er befürchtet hatte. Einige Auroren und Kämpfer des Orders waren dort in den Betten zu finden, nur wenige Schüler und Gott Lob keine Toten. Dann sah er Hermine, die Madam Pomfrey allen Anschein half, sie kam auf Albus zu und er versuchte ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken.

„Lassen sie das Albus, ich bin kein Schüler mehr von Ihnen. Ich kann die Wahrheit vertragen und ich sehe sie auch, nur verstehen muß ich sie nicht, nicht war", sagte Hermine und der Professor nickte leicht zögerlich, den mit so einer Antwort hatte er bei Leibe wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Ginny ist schwer verletzt worden und Harry hat sie mit mir her gebracht. Poppy hat sie auch sofort behandelt aber es sieht nicht sonderlich gut für sie aus. Der Zauber hat sie voll in ihre Brust getroffen und sie hatte keinen Schutzschild um sich aufgebaut. Neben der magischen Kraft hinter dem Fluch, durch seine Wucht auch noch sehr starke körperliche Verletzungen, bei Ginny. Harry sagte mir das sie gegen Draco gekämpft hatte, als ein Fluch von einen anderen Totesser sie vollkommen unvorbereitet traf."

„Gegen Mister Malfoy? Ich verstehe Hermine danke. Danke auch dass du uns hier hilfst. Ohne Hilfe wäre Poppy hier wohl hoffnungslos überfordert. Ich muß kurz mit Ihr sprechen und nachsehen wie es Lee geht. Er ist von einer Kugel getroffen worden, die ihn wohl Ausversehen erwischt hatte. Harry hatte sie wohl abgefeuert und dann hat sie ihr Ziel leider verfehlt."

Hermine erschrak: „Einen Kugel? Und Harry hat diese abgefeuert? Hat Harry wirklich im Schloss mit einer Muggelwaffe gefeuert?"

„Harry hat Muggelwaffen? Und sie sind auch hier im Schloss, Hermine?"

„Wie? Ja, wahrscheinlich Professor", stotterte sie, „Auch ich habe verschiedene Waffen mit ins Schloss gebracht. Hätte ich sie um Erlaubnis fragen müssen Professor?"

„Nein Hermine, ihr müsst mir nicht sagen, was ihr mit ins Schloss bringt, solange es nicht der Schule oder dem Schloss schadet. Es wunderte mich nur. Ich! Ich muß mit Poppy sprechen, entschuldige mich einen Moment."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Professor um und ging in Richtung von Madam Pomfrey. Hermine nickte und kümmerte sich wieder um die Patienten, die ihr aufgetragen waren. Poppy war froh gewesen, eine so gute Hilfe zu bekommen, denn alleine wäre Sie wohl doch überfordert gewesen, mit all den Verletzten und ihren großen und kleinen Verwundungen. Schließlich betreute sie hier nur eine kleine Krankenstation und kein Krankenhaus. Wenige Minuten später kam der Professor dann zurück zu Hermine. Diese war gerade dabei gewesen einige Kräuter zu einer Salbe zusammen zu fügen, um sie dann auf leichte Blessuren aufzutragen, so wie es ihr Poppy zuvor gezeigt hatte. „Madam Pomfrey sagte mir, das es keine Muggelwaffe war, mit der die Kugel angefeuert wurde. Ich meine die von Harry. Diese Kugel war aber voller Magie und hinterließ immer noch ihre Magische Wirkung im Körper von Lee. Poppy versucht diese gerade aus dem Körper von Lee zu entfernen, denn sonst wird sich die Wunde wohl nicht endgültig schließen lassen." Hermine nickte erleichtert dem Professor zu und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich wieder einwenig.

„Weißt du wo Harry nun ist, Hermine?"

„Nein leider nicht Albus! Ich gehe davon aus, dass er immer noch durch Schloss eilt um endgültig sicher zu sein, das keine Totesser mehr im Schloss sind", sagte Hermine.

Dieser nickte und nachdem sich auch Poppy eine kleine Pause verdient hatte, beschwor Albus einen Tisch und Stühle mitten in den Raum. Dieser Tisch war so gestellt, das man alle Betten überblicken konnte. Dann sorgte er mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes, für einen heißen Tee. Dazu erschien mit einem weiteren Schwung von Hermine eine kleine Flaschen mit Feuerwhiskey. Madam Pomfrey, die in der Zwischenzeit zu ihnen gekommen war und der Professor schauten sie daraufhin erstaunt an.  
Hermine aber sprach:

„Schuldigung aber ich glaube den können wir nun alle gebrauchen, neben dem Tee, versteht sich, oder?"

Albus nickte aber im gleichen Moment stand er auch schon wieder vom Tisch auf.

„Ich muß noch mal nach dem Rechten schauen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry, Sirius und Remus, sowie den anderen. Bitte bleibt hier und macht eine Pause. Ich aber kann nicht vorher ruhen, bevor ich nicht sicher sein kann, das es all meinen Schüler, Professoren und Kollegen gut haben und versorgt werden", sprach Albus und verlies unter den staunen Augen der beiden Damen, eiligst den Krankenflügel.

Kaum vor der Tür des Krankenflügels begegnete dem Professor, Remus Lupin. Er sah schwer gezeichnet aus aber schien keine starken Verletzungen zu haben.

„Remus geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Danke Albus aber es geht schon. Ich werde mir das ein oder andere Mittelchen von Madam Pomfrey geben lassen und dann bin ich wieder Fit wie ein junger Spund. Es sind nur kleine Blessuren, nichts wildes, mit dem ein Wolf nicht zurecht käme", sagte Remus und versuchte den Professor anzulächeln, was aber nicht wirklich glaubwürdig zu wirken schien.

„Alles klar, Remus. Geh rein und lass dich verarzten, wir reden dann später. Aber bevor du gehst habe ich noch eine Frage, hast du Sirius oder Harry gesehen? Ich suche die beiden und muß sie finden."

„Nein leider nicht aber wenn, dann sollten Sie in den oberen Stockwerken des Schlosses sein. Ich komme aus den Verliesen und außer einer großen Sauerei, ist da nur noch Abschaum. Die sich in den Verliesen befinden und von Neville bewacht werden."

„Gut! Ich werde sofort jemanden zu seiner Unterstützung zu ihm schicken."

Remus nickte und wollte schon mit Professor Dumbledore mitgehen aber der lehnte dankend ab und schichte Remus zu Madam Pomfrey. Leicht stäubend aber auch dankbar willigte Remus erst einmal ein und ging weiter in Richtung des Krankenflügel, in der weil Professor Dumbledore sich auf gemacht hatte, nach weiteren Mitstreitern zu suchen. Vor der großen Halle fand er einige Kämpfer des Ordens und schickte sie in den Kerker zu Neville, um ihn dort zu unterstützen. Langsam arbeitete sich der Professor dann Flur für Flur durch das Schloss, bis er schließlich zu einer Treppe kam, von der sich langsam ein Rinnsal von Blut seine weg nach unten suchte. Der Professor erhob seinen Zauberstab und ging vorsichtig weiter, in Richtung der Quelle des Blutes. Es war bereits draußen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts dunkel geworden und heute Abend hatten die Hauselfen noch nicht die Gänge des Schlossen mit Fackeln und Zaubern erhellt. Der Professor selber hatte es ihnen persönlich verboten so lang es im Schloss noch Kämpfe und Feinde gab. Vorsichtig schritt der Professor Stufe für Stufe hinaus, bis er den Anfang des Flures erkennen konnte. Es war vollkommen dunkel auf diesen Flur und man konnte keine drei Meter weit hinein sehen, so war man sich auch nicht sicher gleich von einen Totesser aus der Dunkelheit angegriffen zu werden. Der Professor ging in die Knie, soweit es seine alten Gebeine noch zuließen und murmelte er einen Zauberspruch, so das am der Spitze seines Zauberstabes ein kleiner grüner Punkt bildete. Plötzlich löste sich dieses Punkt von Zauberstab des Professors und raste nur wenige Zentimeter über den Boden des Flures davon. Hinter sich lies der keine Punkt einen Schweif aus blassen grünen Licht und so arbeitet sich der Punkt in Zick Zack Linien von Wand zu Wand durch den Flur. Je weiter der Punkt sich vorarbeitete desto mehr war von dem Flur zu erkennen. Einen alte Truhe links an der Wand, eine Rüstung kurz daneben, dann konnte man wieder einige Füße einer Rüstung erkennen. Es folgte ein weiterer Schrank und dann plötzlich waren da Beine, Beine die sich bewegten und bestimmt zu keiner Rüstung gehörten. Dumbledore reagierte sofort und feuerte einen Zauber in Richtung der Beine ab. Dieser traf den sich in Sicherheit glaubenden Totesser auch prompt. Während sich der grüne Punkt weiter seinen weg durch den Flur bahnte, viel der Totesser wie ein Stein bewusstlos auf den Boden. Dumbledore richtete sich dann wieder auf und mit einen „LUMOS" machte er sich Licht. Vorsichtig schritt er auf den Totesser zu und während er so den Flur entlang ging konnte er immer mehr in grünen Licht schaurig leuchtende Tote auf den Boden erkennen. Leise ruf er nach einigen Hauselfen und nachdem diese neben ihn erschiene waren, wies er sie an, in diesen Flur für Licht zu sorgen und Madam Pomfrey Bescheid zusagen, das Sie hier wahrscheinlich benötigt würde. Nur mit einigen Nicken der Elfen erhellte sich der Flur aber nachdem der Professor alles erkennen konnte, war er sich nicht mehr sicher ob dies wirklich sehen wollte.

-x-x-x-

Remus den es in der zwischen Zeit wieder etwas besser ging, hatte sich, nachdem er von Madam Pomfrey eine Ampulle mit einen schrecklich riechenden Gebräu bekommen hatte, zu den beiden Damen an den Tisch gesetzt. Hermine hatte ihm auch ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey gegeben, das er auch dankend angenommen hatte.

„Den kann ich jetzt auch wirklich gut gebrauchen! Wirklich, es ist lange her, das wir solch schwere Kämpfe mit den Totessern hatten. Und vielleicht sorgt das Zeug auch dafür, das sich mein Atem und meine Zunge nach dem Zeug von Poppy wieder normalisieren."

„Beschere dich nicht wie ein kleiner Junge! Du hast schon viel schlimmere Sachen hier bei mir in der Krankenstation bekommen. Wenn ich nur an die Zeit zurück denke, in der du hier bei uns noch Schüler warst. Da konnte man schon fast die Uhr danach stellen, wann der nächste von euch drein hier bei mir auftauen würde."

„Ja sicher, hast ja Recht Poppy! Aber da waren wir beide ja auch noch jung und knackig, gell. Heute sind wir zwar immer noch knackig aber halt nicht mehr ganz so jung", schoss es aus Remus heraus.

„Möchtest du mir damit etwas mitteilen Remus oder sollte ich lieber sagen, Patient Nummer 001. Ich glaube wir beiden wissen wo wir heute wären, wenn das damals an die Öffentlichkeit geraten wäre, oder?"

„Ja, ja schon gut Poppy! Du weißt auch, das ich dir für immer dafür dankbar sein werde aber nun sollten wir uns wohl auf andere Themen konzentrieren, nicht war", stotterte Remus und Poppy nickte nur kurz.

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was hatten Remus und Poppy für dunkle Geheimnisse und warum wusste scheinbar auch niemand anderes etwas darüber. Hermine schaute die beiden gut an aber keiner der beiden schien dies zu bemerken und so war dieses Thema erst einmal zu Schweigen verdammt. Hermine war sich aber im Klaren darüber, das dieses Thema für sie noch nicht abgeschlossen war aber das es dafür eine andere Zeit und vielleicht auch einen anderen Ort geben musste als jetzt und hier. Ein Hauself erschien mitten im Raum und dies aus heiterem Himmel.

„Madam Sie werden benötigt, sollen wir Ihnen von Professor Dumbledore ausrichten. Es gibt wohl viele Verletze und auch Tote. Ich werde sie zu Professor Dumbledore begleiten", sagte der Hauself und stampfe von einen Bein auf das andere.

Er war es nicht gewohnt, das ihn so viele Menschen sahen und dann auch noch anstarten. Madam Pomfrey schnappte sich ihre Heilertasche und war bereit dem Hauself zu folgen als auch Remus und Hermine aufsprangen um sie zu begleiten.

„Hermine bitte bleiben Sie hier im Krankenflügel, es ist mir wohler wenn ich weiß, das jetzt zu dieser Zeit jemand, mit guten Kräften bei den Patienten ist. Ich komme schon zurecht und Remus wird mich begleiten, er ist auch recht fit, was das mit den Heilen angeht. Er hat viel bei mir gelernt, in der Zeit, die er bei mir war."

Hermine stockte aber nickte Madam Pomfrey zu, sie hatte recht und vielleicht wäre es auch besser so, wer weiß, um wenn es sich bei den Verletzten handelte und Remus würde bestimmt auch darauf achten, das Ihnen zu den Patienten nichts passieren wird. Madam Pomfrey, Remus und der Hauself verließen den Krankenflügel und Hermine blieb mit den Patenten und Ginny zurück.

-x-x-x-

Sirius war auf eine der Türme des Schlosses und blicke mit hasserfüllten Augen in die Ferne. Gerade war sein Kampf zum Ende gekommen und trotzdem wusste er nicht ob sie gewonnen hatten oder nicht. Es war ein schwerer Kampf und bestimmt nicht fair Kampf gewesen. Neben seinen Füßen lag seine so sehr gehasste Cousine Bellatrix. Gestorben durch seine Hand. Gestorben mit dem Hass von so vielen Jahren der Verachtung und Verspottung. Jahren in dem er immer wieder an das Leid gedacht hatte, das Sie ihn nur angetan hatte. Er fühle sich nun ein stück Freier. Freier von seiner Familie und all dem Dunklen was sich damit verbarg aber dennoch war es nur eine kleine Genugtuhung für ihn. Es gab noch andere und es waren nicht wenige die ihn nichts Gutes wollten aber es war ein Anfang. Vielleicht der Anfang von Ende, den er sich schon so lange ersehnte. Aber wohin war Malfoy mit Harry verschwunden und würde er ihn wieder sehen. Es fraß ihn förmlich auf, diese Gedanke Harry ein weiteres mal verloren zu haben aber bevor er weiter daran denken konnte hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Black! Als hätte ich es wissen müssen Sirius Black."

Sirius drehte sich schlagartig mit seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag um.

„Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy das ist das noch erleben darf und das alles an nur einen Tag. Man sagte mir das du bereit von den Würmer gefressen wärst! Du sollst doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr unter uns weilen", zischte Sirius und sein Blick wurde eisern gegen seinen Feind?

Malfoy blicke mit der selbiger stärke zurück in die Augen von Sirius, doch dann löste sich sein Blick und sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf die Person die neben Sirius auf dem Boden lag.

„Man hat Freunde Black! Und hin und wieder ist es mal besser eine Weile zu verschwinden. Mein Lord hatte diesen Plan und er hatte auch dafür gesorgt das es glaubwürdig erschien, das ich tot wäre. Alle haben es geglaubt, alle. Selbst Narcissa und mein Blödel von Sohn. Und was macht er? … Nein, nicht was du denkst, Black. Das war alles nur eine perfekte Tarnung, mit dem Ministerium und dieser drittklassigen Hexen Göre! Er ist zu meinen LORD gerannt und wollte meinen Platz an seiner Seite für sich haben. Und das von meinen eigenen Sohn. Aber was belaste ich dein kleines Hirn, mit solch schweren Gedanken. Aber wir wollen mal das Thema wechseln, wie ich sehe hattest du heute schon einwenig Spaß gehabt, hier oben! … Bellatrix meine liebe! Was ist den das, für eine Art! Wollen wir mal hoffen das der Lord nichts von dieser Geschichte erfährt, nicht war? Aber keine Sorge ich sorge schon dafür das es keine Zeugen geben wird, meine Liebe… Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: Ich hoffe die schmorst in der Hölle", sprach Malfoy zu der Toten als ob sie ihn noch hören könnte.

Langsam erhob sich wieder der Blick und die stahlblauen Augen versuchten schon, nur vom hinsehen Sirius zu töten.

„Wie ich sehe sorgst du selber dafür, das die Black schon bald zu einer aussterbenden Rasse gehören. Aber wie konnte ich nur! Es war ja deine Cousine, mein Beileid alter Freund", häuchelte Lucius weiter.

„Was soll das Lucius? Soll ich mich jetzt bei dir bedanken oder sollte das eine Bitte sein? Ach ich vergaß ja, das meine ach so liebe Cousine, deine Geliebte war, immer dann wenn deine Frau mal wieder so viel Abscheu gegen dich hatte, das sie dich vor die Tür gesetzt hatte… jaja Lucius da staunst du, was? Auch wenn ich nicht immer in eurer Nähe war, dennoch wurde mir so manches immer wieder an das ein oder andere Ohr mir getragen."

Es geschah, was selten zu sehen war. Lucius Malfoy verlor seine auch so sichere und stärke Fassade , und das ausgerechnet da, wo er so einen daher gekommenen und vollkommen nicht Familien treuen Sirius Black gegenüber steht. Sein Gesicht begann einen auch von Farbe aufzuweisen und seine starre Gesichtmaske, bekam Falten. Was war geschehen, hatte Sirius Black wahrhaftig, den auch doch so sicher geglaubten Nerv im Leben von Lucius Malfoy getroffen. Wutentbrannt schrie er „CRUCIO" den CRUCIATUS Fluch auf Sirius aber der konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite Abrollen. Im Fallen konterte Sirius mit „STUPOR" und traf Malfoy am Arm. Dieser Treffer schien aber kaum eine Reaktion zu zeigen und schon setzte es wieder zu nächsten Fluch an, um Sirius zu vernichten „IMPERIO" und Sirius konterte abermals mit dem „STUPOR". Beide trafen jeweils den anderen und diesmal musste auch Lucius auf die Knie. Sirius wahr gegen den Fluch am kämpfen aber es war schwer, denn ein sehr starker Magier hatte diesen Fluch gesprochen. Lucius erholte sich von dem „STUPOR" und wollte gerade mit einen weiteren Fluch Sirius endgültig bekämpfen, als plötzlich eine Stimme zuhören war.

" „ENERVATE" Vater „ENERVATE" und nun stirb", mit diesen Worten senkte Draco seinen Zauberstab und rammte seinen Vater einen Dolch in die Brust.

„Draco! Warum Draco", röchelte sein Vater?

„Ich wollte das du merkst und auch weißt wer diesen Dolch in deine Brust gestoßen hat… Und du fragst warum??? Du willst wirklich wissen warum? Dich hat doch noch nie interessiert was ich machen und warum. Für dich gab es doch immer nur eins! Ja, nur eins! Und Nein, es war nicht der LORD nein, es war immer nur deine Gier nach Macht und Reichtum was dich Interessiert hat. Nicht deine Frau, meine Mutter oder ich! Nein nur du warst wichtig und alles andere war dir vollkommen egal… Ja, aber mir war dies nicht egal Vater. Ich habe Jahrelang Nacht für Nacht und Tag für Tag mitbekommen, wie meine Mutter unter dir leiden musste aber obwohl du ihr das alles angetan hast, ja dennoch hat sie dich über alles in der Welt geliebt", schrie Draco und stieß aber mal mit dem Dolch zu und sein Vater sackte tot vor ihm zusammen.

Sirius wollte gerade etwas sagten, als ihn die Blut unterlaufenden Augen von Draco anblickten.

„Du und Potter seit die nächsten. Das kannst du mir glauben aber nicht hier und jetzt aber bald", sagte Draco leise und drehte sich von Sirius weg.

Dann und ohne auch nur mit einen Muskel zu zucken, schoss er wieder herum und Schoss CRUCIATUS Fluch auf Sirius und mit einen Teuflischen Lachen disapparierte Draco vom Turm des Schlosses. Genau in dem Moment in dem Harry durch die Tür des Turmes kam.

Fortsetzung folgt…

_So damit ist das 38ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 39 folgt! _

_Unten links den Button drücken und Kommentar (Review) schreiben! DANKE euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

R/A:

**Hermine Potter: **Immer wenn ich ein Kapitel gelesen habe  
kann ich es kaum noch erwarten wies weitergeht.  
Das Kapitel war wieder fantastisch  
Mfg Hermine Potter

_Danke! Asche auf mein Haupt! Sorry wegen der langen Wartezeiten. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel geht als kleine Entschuldung durch, bitte! Bussi Harry2004 _

**Arthus: **Super Kapitel , ganz genau was Harry hier nun macht ist auch nicht bekannt oder so, Ausser das Hermine anscheinend für alle wichtig ist, irgendwie bin ich durcheinande

_Warum? Hast du Fragen? Dann sagt es mir und ich versuche eure Fragen zu beantworten! Bei mir oder besser bei dieser Geschichte sind Hermine und Harry gleich wichtig geschrieben. Harry2004 _

**FlorianFortescue:** Wieder ein schönes Kapitel. Vor allem Hermines kleiner Ausbruch, Harry benötigt dringend eine Verbindung zur Erde und seine heißt Hermine. Nochmals etliche kleine und teilweise etwas ärgerliche Fehlerchen. Der Inhalt der Geschichte gefällt mir jedoch Kapitel für Kapitel immer mehr.

_Danke! Sorry! Und ich verspreche Besserung! Siehe auch ganz unten! Harry2004 _

**Januschek: **Ha, er hat den Dicken mackiert und das nur für mich danke :-).  
ich hoffe es geht schnell weiter und gegen Totesser da kann er richtig den Dicken machen.

_Gut, wenn es dir gefallen hat. Auch gut wenn dir auch dieses Kapitel gefällt. Harry2004 _

** Andy: **Hey!! super chap!  
und schreib diesmal bitte schneller weiter!  
ich hab wirklich lang warten müssen. Und jetzt sind auch noch ferien, da bräuchte ich schon noch so das eine oder andere chap ;-)  
also please schreib weiter...

Hoffendlich geht des mit den Todessern gut.  
Wird Harry noch rechtzeitig kommen?  
und vor allem, wenn er schon mit dem Auror so umgesprungen ist, was müssen dann die Todesser oder Voldemort allein unter Harrys Blicken leiden...  
bis nach dem Nächsten Chap, Andy

_ Sorry and no please! Hoffe das Kapitel lag dennoch auf deiner Linie und es dient al kleine Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit. Und sind deine Erwartungen erfüllt worden? Harry2004 _

**Blackcat1990: **Hy!  
Bin echt froh das du weiter geschrieben hast, weil ich die FF einfach nur mehr total geil finde!  
Freu mich schon aufs nächste chap  
lg blackcat1990  
PS: Ich in gern ne schwarzleserin das heißt, ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht bei jedem chap nen kommentar dalassen aber ich werde mich ab und zu 100 melden.

_Immer diese Schwarzleser, jaja! Und hat das Kapitelchen denn gefallen? Grins! Danke, Harry2004 _

**  
Lord Everhate: **Morgen xD Wunderbare FF! weiter so! next chap bitte so schnell es geht L. E.

_Sorry! Aber siehe auch Unten! Danke! Harry2004 _

**Dschingis: **;-) supi Gruß Dschingis

_Danke! Harry2004 _

**Mr.Unknown:** Und wieder rein schönes Chap, nur wie kannst du ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle aufhören? - eine Unverschämtheit:D Bin gespannt, wies weiter geht )

_Jaja! Wie konnte ich nur! Grins! Wird bestimmt wieder vorkommen. War das Richtig? Ich hoffe das habe ich hiermit wieder gut gemacht! Harry2004 _

**Rudi: **Kaum zurück und schon wieder im Kampf. Warum gönnst Du Deinem Harry nicht etwas Rudi ;-). Die letzten Kapitel haben mir sehr gut gefallen, ich bin gespannt ob jetzt der große Kampf kommt?

_Teils Teils würde ich sagen! Ruhe was ist das? Sorry! Harry2004 _

**Carika: **Hi, ich trau mich und drücke den bösen Knopf ;-).  
Deine Story habe ich jetzt innerhalb von zwei Tagen durchgelesen und bin begeistert, freue mich auch total das du vielleicht noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben willst, denn ich kann gar nicht genug bekommen von dieser interessanten Story. Hoffe du schreibst schnell weiter. (Meine Muse rüberschick als unterstützung und noch ne Flasche Feuerwhisky für die Fantasie G)  
Lg Carika

_Gluck Gluck Hicks Danke! Jetzt gest das weiterschreiben doch schon mal ein Stückchen besser, danke. Harry2004 _

** Celina-HP: **Harry sollte lernen sich zu beherrschen. Der Auror hat nur seinen Job gemacht. Ich kann verstehen das Hermine sauer auf Harry ist.Schreib bitte schnell weiter.  
Gruß Celina-HP

_Sorry! Aber immer wieder klaut man sich die Zeit und will sie zum Schreiben einsetzten aber es soll leider nur selten sein. Harry ist stark, und sehr stark für sein Alter aber mit einen sehr hohen druck, würde ich sagen. Danke! Bussi Harry2004 _

** Harry Granger-Potter: **So hallo erst mal.  
Ich glaube so im Großen und Ganzen kann ich mich auch als Schwarzleser betrachten, obwohl ich deine Geschichte schon von Anfang an verfolge und irgendwann auch schon mal unter dem Namen Harry und Hermin´ reviewt habe. Was ich bis jetzt allerdings versäumt habe ist deine Geschichte in die Story Alert Líst´ aufzunehmen (gleich mal Nachholen) und daher nie genau wusste wann ein neues Kapitel rauskommt.  
So jetzt genug des blöden Gelaberes und zum Lob.  
Da kann ich nur Eines sagen:1. Einfach SuperMegaSpitzenklasse 2.Niederknie und verbeug vor dem Author 3.Mach schnell weiter und ich werde deine Geschichte auch bis zum Schluss verfolgen (mit jeweils einem Review pro Kapitel) und 4.Mach schnell weiter...  
Verdammlich, das waren jetzt ein paar ´Sachen mehr, als ich eigentlich noch sagen wollte. Naja egal. Gruß Harry Granger-Potter

_Jaja! Schwarzleser oder Decknamen Leser, das wird ja immer besser Dennoch weiter gehst! 1. Danke 2. Aufheb und stützen 3. Sorry und Danke. Hoffe das gilt auch für die folgenden Geschichten. 4. Versuch schnief! Sorry aber siehe auch unten! Harry2004 _

** LuJo: **Hi Harry2004,  
mit freuden mußte ich feststellen, das Du ein neues Chap reingestellt hast.  
Es hat mir sehr gut gefallen, Hermine hat sich zum leidwesen der Elfen auch nicht geändert und versucht immer noch für sie einzutreten. Das Harry so leicht zu reizen ist hätte ich nicht gedacht, da er solange bei Mr Chang gewesen ist. Dort herschte doch die Ruhe schlecht hin.  
Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Chap, wo die Todesser einen auf den Deckel bekommen.  
Gruß LuJo

_Gefallen? Danke Harry2004 _

* * *

**_Sorry, das es immer Recht lange gedauert hat, bis die nächsten Kapitel online gestellt wurden. Zum ersten Versuche ich von Kapitel zu Kapitel besser zu werden. Ich weiß eine schwache Ausrede aber ich finde bei jedem lesen, immer wieder Fehler. Und das bekomme ich ja auch öfters in Reviews bestätigt. Der zweite Grund ist, das diese Geschichte Live geschrieben wird, also das soll heißen, wenn ich ein Kapitel online stelle, dann gibt es noch kein nächstes. Drittens auf Grund meiner Arbeit und Tätigkeit muß ich leider immer wieder mein Schreiben verschieben. Hin und wieder kann ich einfach nichts schreiben. Geht nicht! Leider! Also hoffe ich, ihr könnt mir noch mal verzeihen und wenn diese Geschichte ein Ende hat, kommt bestimmt sofort Neue Geschichte. Versprochen!!! _**

**_Harry 2004 _**

**_ Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) , dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: _**

**_„harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen. _**

**_Danke euer Harry2004_**


	39. Kapitel 39 Der Schwarze Tag auf Schloss

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab Ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einem sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Der Schwarze Tag auf Schloss Hogwarts _**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Der Krieg verschont niemanden. _

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 39 – Der Schwarze Tag auf Schloss Hogwarts **

„Sirius", rief Harry als dieser zu Boden sackte und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte Harry gerade noch sehen können, wie Draco vom Turm gesprungen war und noch in der Luft disappariert war. Harry stürmte zu Sirius und dieser konnte unter Zähnekrischen das Wort CRUCIATUS sagen. Harry richtete sich auf und zielte mit seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Paten, als Remus und Hagrid durch die Tür zur Turmplattform.

„Harry nein, macht das nicht", schrie Hagrid und Remus wollte just in diesen Moment auf Harry anlegen, doch als er in die Augen von Sirius gesehen hatte. Senkte er seinen Zauberstab und mit der zweiten Hand versuchte er den losstürmen Hagrid zu bremsen. Was natürlich nicht so gelang wie es sollte, bei einem Halbriesen.

Dennoch hatte Hagrid die Hand von Remus bemerkt und verlangsamte seinen Lauf. Harry in des legte wieder auf Sirius an und sprach:

**„Finite Incantatem"**

Nun erst blicke Hagrid genauer in Richtung von Sirius und dieser sackte in sich zusammen. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und ein lautes Stöhnen war von ihm zu hören. Hagrid blicke wieder leicht verwirt in Richtung von Harry und dieser hatte sogar, so etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln in Gesicht aber es war sofort wieder weg und Harry eilte genau wie Remus, Sirius zur Hilfe.

„Sirius, alles ok bei dir", fragte Remus der genau wie Harry neben ihm kniete.

„Ja, es geht schon wieder. Aber ich hatte die Schmerzen kaum noch viel länger ertragen können, danke Harry. … Ich…", sagte Sirius und dann hatte er sein Bewusstsein verloren.

„Sirius! Sirius wach, bitte auf", schrie Harry.

„Lass ihn Harry, er ist sehr erschöpft, wir bringen in zu Poppy in den Krankenflügel, die bekommt den schon wieder fit. Es ist besser so, dass er nichts von seinen Schmerzen mitbekommt", sagte Remus und Harry nickte.

Hagrad kam zu ihnen und hob Sirius auf, dann gingen Sie gemeinsam in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Keiner sagte ein Wort und Harry sah erst jetzt, wo er schweigend neben Remus, Hagrid und den bewusstlosen Sirius durch die Flure und Treppen lief, wie schlimm es die Schule und deren Bewohner erwischt hatte.

Überall sausten Hauselfen herum und versuchen zu Helfen wo sie konnten. Teilweile blieben sie bei leicht Verletzten und warteten gemeinsam, bis dieser zum Krankenflügel gebracht werden konnten. Oder Sie versuchen, das viel geflossene Blut verschwinden zulassen, Bilder zu richten oder einfach nur Ortung zu schaffen. Einige Bilder die Alarm schlagen wollten als die ersten Totesser im Schloss aufgetaucht waren, hatten es nicht mehr geschafft in andere Bilder zu flüchten und so wurden sie zerstört oder bis auf das schlimmste verunstaltet. Holz und Steintrümmer, von Flüchen in den Räumen und Fluren getroffen lagen überall herum. Aber auch seltsames war zu sehen gewesen. Vogel die durch die Flure flogen, Wichtel die ihren Unsinn trieben oder grüne Bäume die plötzlich aus Truhen oder Türen wuchsen.

Im dritten Stockwerk trafen sie auf Professor McGonagall auch sie schien gezeichnet zu sein. Sie trug keinen Hut und ihre normalerweise sonst so Ordentlich hochgesteckten Haare, standen wie wild von ihren Kopf ab. Ihre Kleidung war auch sehr mitgenommen gewesen.

„Remus, Harry, Hagrid Gott lob Sie sind wohl auf! Aber was ist mit Mr. Black geschehen, es wird doch wohl nicht", sagte McGonagall und hob die Hand zum Mund.

„Ich schon gut Minerva. Sein Körper ist nur leicht verletzt aber er hat seine ganze Kraft gebraucht um gegen einen Fluch zukämpfen, den Mr. Malfoy auf ihn geschickt hatte. Harry hatte ihn aber wieder aufgehoben und dann hatte er sein Bewusstsein verloren. Wir wollten ihn nicht wieder wecken bevor wir nicht im Krankenflügel sind", sagte Remus und blickte sie wohlwollend an.

„Brauchen Sie hier noch Hilfe Professor? Ich kann sofort wieder hier sein, wenn ich Sirius zum Krankenflügel gebracht habe."

„Nein Danke Hagrid! Das schaffen wir hier schon ohne euere Hilfe. Prof. Dumbledore hat mich gebeten euch zu sagen, wenn ich euch sehen sollte, dass ihr ihn im Krankenflügel treffen solltet. Ich werde auch später zukommen, wenn ich hier soweit alles geschafft habe."

„In Ordnung Professor, wir sehen uns dann im Krankenflügel", sagte Harry und ging mit seinen Freunden weiter.

„Mr. Potter passen sie auf sich auf! Es können immer noch Totesser im Gebäude sein und die würden sich nur all zu gerne mit Ihnen beim dunklen Lord brüsten."

„Danke Professor! Wir werden auf uns aufpassen und tun Sie dasselbe für sich", sprach Harry und gemeinsam schritten Sie mit dem bewusstlosen Sirius die nächsten Treppen herunter.

Unten angekommen sahen Sie das die nächste Treppe nicht zu ihnen kommen konnte, eine wahrscheinlich tote Person, ein Totesser lag über dem Ende der Treppe und solange ein Magier sich auf der Treppe oder dem Übergang zu einer solchen befand, bewegte sich die Treppe nicht. Sie war so verzaubert gewesen, das keinen Magier oder Hexe die auf ihr ging, etwas geschehen konnte.

„Was nun", sprach Hagrid, der noch immer Sirius auf seinen Starken Armen trug, „Wie sollen wir nun weiter nach unten kommen? Sie Treppe wird sich nicht zu uns bewegen solange der da auf ihr liegt."

Hagrid deutete mit dem Kopf auf die in schwarz gekleidete Person, die in ca. 20 Metern vor ihnen lag aber es waren Höhenmeter gewesen. Remus wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab auf den Totesser richten um ihn mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers von dort weg zu bewegen als es einen anderen Totesser in ihr Blickfeld kam. Dieser hatte Sie auch entdeckt und wollte gerade einen Fluch aussprechen, als er plötzlich gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert wurde. Dumbledore kam aus einen der unteren Gänge in das Sichtfeld von Remus und den anderen. Er winkte ihnen zu und kümmerte sich erst um den bereits toten Totesser auf der Treppe und während sich diese dann in Bewegung setzte, nahm er sich dann des anderen Totesser´s an.

Harry konnte als er näher kam erkennen, das der Professor den Tarnzauber des Totesser´s entfernt hatte und mit ihm sprach:

„Dave Briskel! Wie konnten sie nur. Sie waren einer meiner Schüler an dieser Schule ich meine mich zu erinnern zu könne, das Sie im Hause Ravenclaw waren, zu ihrer Zeit. Was konnte sie nur so verbittern, das Sie sich Tom anschließen müssten?", sprach Dumbledore und schauten seinen gegenüber mit einen Blick an, der hätte Harry es nicht besser gewusst, töten könnte.

Als Harry, Remus und die andern beiden bei Dumbledore angekommen waren, konnte Harry erkennen, das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel von diesem Briskel gelaufen war. Dave versuchte zu sprechen aber es wollte ihm wohl nicht so recht gelingen, denn er musste immer wieder schwer husten und Blut kam weiter aus seinen Mund. Erst nach einer weile konnte man die Worte

**„gezwungen und erpresst"**

Aus Daves Mund verstehen und Dumbledores Augen veränderten sich wieder. Harry wusste zwar nicht was genau Geschehen war aber er ahnte etwas. Dumbledore war wohl bei Dave auf der Suche gewesen, auf der suche in Dave Gehirn und er war fündig geworden.

Er hob den Arm mit seinen Zauberstab und ohne ein Wort von ihm zuhören sah man, wie Dave sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Dann sorge Dumbledore dafür das Dave vor ihnen zu Schweben kam und gemeinsam eilten Sie in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Unterwegs berichte Remus den Professor über das was geschehen war und der alte Mann nickte nur. Großer Kummer war auf der Stirn von Professor Dumbledore zu erkennen aber er sagte nichts weiter als das es später noch mit Harry und Hermine reden müsste. Harry nickte stumm und als Sie gemeinsam im Krankenflügel ankamen, konnte Harry gerade noch einen roten Lockenkopf erkennen, als ihn Hermine auch schon in den Arm genommen hatte.

Madam Pomfrey schaute sich die beiden Opfer an und wollte sich gerade schon um Sirius kümmern als Dumbledore sie bad, diesen von Hermine versorgen zu lassen. Sie selber sollte sich um Mr. Briskel kümmern, was er gar nicht zu behagen schien. Leicht widerwillig aber auf Grund der Bitte des Professors untersuchte sie Mr. Briskel und Hermine die sich wieder von Harry gelöst hatte, sorgte sich um Sirius Wohl.

Hagrid hatte Sirius auf eins der freien Betten gelegt. Ginny die in der zwischen Zeit auch zu ihnen gestoßen war, holte für Hermine einige Heiltränke aus dem Büro von Madam Pomfrey. Sie reichte Hermine diese und schaute sich dann fragten zu den drei anderen um.

„Sonst noch jemand verletzt", fragte sie schließlich trocken und als alle den Kopf schüttelten, drehte sie sich schweigend um und ging zu den anderen Patienten.

Harry schaute erschrocken Hermine an aber diese bad ihn um eine Minute, bis Sie soweit mit Sirius war. Hagrid der nicht minder erstand war erblickte seine Meyling und ging zu ihr hinüber. Remus setzte sich neben Sirius ans Bett und versuchte Hermine zu Helfen wo er konnte. Und nachdem Hermine, Sirius soweit versorgt hatte, das er aufgewacht war und die drei anlächelte, reichte sie Remus eine Flasche. Dieser Blicke fragend zu Hermine und diese sprach:

„Aufbau und Heilungstrank! Trink und keine Widerworte, du kannst es brauchen!"

Remus öffnete den Korken, der Flaschen und trank diese in einen Zug aus. Sirius schaute mit einen lächeln zu seinen Freund:

„Remus ich glaube wir werden alt! Und das Beste ist noch, das ich mich jetzt noch von jüngeren rumkommandieren lassen muß! Ich glaube da läuft was schief!"

„Nee, Sirius! Du warst einfach nur zu lange Unterwegs gewesen. Es sind schon lange nicht mehr die kleinen Kinder, die wir so gut in Erinnerung haben. Das sind Erwachsende Hexen und Zauberer und wir gehören so langsam zu alten Eisen."

„Älter ja aber noch nicht zu alten Eisen Remus", sagte Harry und schaute die beiden mit einem lächeln an, dann aber gingen seine Blicke zu Hermine und diese wusste was er wissen wollte.

„Madam Pomfrey war mit Remus unterwegs und nachdem Sie mit zwei Verletzten wieder da waren, da war Remus auf die Suche nach dir und Sirius gegangen. Poppy hat daraufhin Ginny mit auf die nächste Suche genommen und diese haben dann Percy, Ginnys Bruder gefunden. Er war von drei Totessern getötet worden, als Ginny zu ihm kam konnte er gerade noch Draco sagen und dann war er tot. Sie waren dann mit ihm zu Krankenflügel zurück gekommen und Poppy wollte es Artur und Molly sagen aber Ginny bestand darauf, das sie es ihren Eltern sagten müsse. Molly ist sofort zusammen gebrochen und Artur hat sich um seine Frau gekümmert. Poppy wollte das Ginny bei Ihren Eltern bleibt aber sie hat darauf bestanden, das Sie hier weiter mithilft. Sie meinte Sie brauch eine Beschäftigung und müsse sich ablenken."

Remus schlug gegen den Stuhl auf dem er saß und Sirius schloss erbost seine Augen. Auch wenn Percy eigentlich der war, mit dem alle am wenigsten zu tun hatten und auch nicht umbedingt mit seiner Art zurecht kamen, es war immer noch ein Weasley und das reichte aus. Harry nahm kurz die Hand von Hermine, lies sie aber dann wieder los und ging ohne ein Wort aber mit einen Nicken von ihr zu Ginny. Diese war nur wenige Betten weiter gerade dabei gewesen sich um einige kleine Schrammen zukümmern. Eine weitere Schülerin von Hogwarts die über Ginny bescheid wusste und auch im Krankenflügel half ging hinter Harry her. Sie überholte ihn und nahm Ginny ihre Arbeit ab. Noch bevor Sie etwas sagen konnte nahm Harry Sie an die Hand und zog sie an sich heran. Als Ginny, Harry´ s Hand bemerkte wehrte sie sich nicht und folgte ihm. Harry ging mit ihr zu einen leeren Bett hinten in der Ecke wo sie einwenig ungestört waren. Hermine, Remus und Sirius konnten erkennen wie Ginny unter Tränen in Harrys Armen zusammen brach. Harry redete immer wieder leise mit Ginny und die kleine Rothaarige lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Nach einer Weile kam Ron in den Krankenflügel, er war von der Winkelgasse nach Hogsmeade gereist und dann zum Schloss gelaufen. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm und seinen Brüdern bescheid gegeben. Mit rot unterlaufenden Augen vom Weinen kam er auf Hermine und die andern beiden zu. Er versuchte stark zubleiben aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Hermine nahm in den Arm und auch Remus legte seinen um Ron. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens aber auch des leisen Redens, drückte Hermine, Ron eine kleine Flasche in die Hand.

Ron schaute Hermine fragend an, verstand aber als sie mit dem Kopf auf die Ecke Blicke in der seine Schwester mit Harry waren. Langsam aber sicherer als vorher Schritt er auf die beiden zu und als Harry ihn erkannte, zeigte er ihn, das er sich auf die andere Seite seiner Schwester setzten sollte, was Ron auch vorsichtig tat. Erst jetzt bemerke Ginny ihren Bruder und sofort nahmen Sie sich in die Arme. Beiden rollten die Tränen über die Wangen aber Ron versuchte stark zu bleiben. Er reichte seiner Schwester die Flasche und als sie nicht wollte, öffnete er sie selbst vorsichtig und setzte sie an Ginny Mund an. Erst wollte Ginny sich wehren aber dann trank sie, die Flasche leer und senkte im Anschluss ihren Kopf an die Brust ihres Bruders. Vorsichtig streichelte Ron über den Kopf seiner Schwester und dann bad er Harry, seine Eltern bitte zu ihnen zu holen. Dieser nickte und machte sich auf, in einen kleinen Nebenraum der Krankenstation, in dem Artur und Molly waren.

Nach einer Weile kam Harry mit Artur aus dem Zimmer, gemeinsam gingen Sie zu Ron und Ginny. Artur nahm seine beiden Kinder in die Armen und gemeinsam schwiegen Sie. Harry kam zurück zu Hermine, Remus und Sirius. Er setzte sich zu seinen Paten ans Bett und schaute sich immer wieder ihn und Hermine an, dann sagte er:

„Für Molly und Artur bin ich ihr Sohn, für Ginny der große Bruder. Sirius ist mein zweiter Vater und Remus der gute Onkel. Aber Hermine ist für mich das Leben und ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde alles tun, das dies noch lange so bleiben wird und wenn ich dafür Voldemort mit meinen bloßen Fingern umbringen muß. Er wird mir nicht noch einmal meine Familie wegnehmen, nicht noch einmal."

Hermine trat an ihren Harry heran und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Aber Harry war stark, er musste jemand anderem beistehen und so stand Harry auf, Remus erhob sich und tat es ihm gleich. Gemeinsam nahmen sie Sirius in ihre Mitte und Hermine harkte sich bei Harry ein, dann gingen Sie gemeinsam zu den Raum in dem Molly war. Arthur, Ron und Ginny waren bereits dort gewesen als Sie eintraten und auch Dumbledore war bei Ihnen. Ginny und Ron waren bei ihrer Mutter, Dumbledore war bei Artur und spendete ihm Trost. Hermine löste sich von Harry und ging zu Molly und ihren beiden Kinder rüber. Harry, Remus und Sirius gingen gemeinsam zu Artur. Es war eine sehr bedrückte Stimmung und es sollte hoffentlich nicht noch schlimmer werden.

„Weiß du wo deine anderen Kinder sind, Artur?"

„Ja, Albus! Sie sind bereits auch den Weg zu uns, wobei George erst auf Fred warten muß. Er soll heute wieder zurück nach London kommen. Er war noch oben in Irland bei einer ihrer Niederlassungen. Fred hat sich aber sofort auf den Weg gemacht und soll im Laufe des Tages in King Cross mit dem Zug aus Glasgow ankommen."

„Gut, gut! Ich hoffe aber das ich auch wirklich noch in der sein werde euch alle hier in Hogwarts zu beschützen", sagte Professor Dumbledore und klang dabei sehr, sehr alt.

„Wie konnte es sein, das die Totesser ins Schloss kommen und auch noch vorm Schloss direkt apparieren", fragte Harry deinen Schulleiter.

Dieser wollte gerade etwas sagen, da kam Professor McGonagall ins Zimmer. Sie musste dringend den Schulleiter sprechen und so ging dieser mit seiner Lehrkraft aus dem Zimmer. Sirius begleitet von Remus und einen leicht enttäuschen Harry gingen nun mit Artur zu Molly ans Bett.

…

Erst gegen Abend kamen die anderen Weasley im Schloss an, bis auf Fred und George. Von den beiden war auch noch keine Nachricht zu ihnen gelangt. Madam Pomfrey bad die andern soweit sie es wollten in die große Halle zu gehen. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihnen einen Tisch direkt neben dem Lehrertisch gestellt und er wollte auch etwas zu den Schülern sagen. Hermine, Harry und Sirius sowie Remus gingen vor. Die Weasleys wollten aber kurz darauf nachkommen. In der Halle herrschte große Unruhe und es waren bei weiten nicht alle Schüler anwesend gewesen. Aber auch der Lehrertisch war mächtig dezimiert. Nur Hagrid mit Meyling und ihren Vater waren an der linken Ecke des Lehrertische zu sehen. Sowie rechts Professor Sprout, Professor Longbottom und noch ein anderer Lehrer.

„Es ist schön wieder durch diese Halle zu gehen aber ob ich mich an einen Professor Longbottom gewöhnen kann, das weiß ich noch nicht so recht", sagte Harry.

„Ach ja? Du bist also nicht so wirklich gut auf Professoren zu sprechen, Harry?"

„Es geht Hermine! Es ist nur wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich einen ehemaligen Kumpel, mit Schüler wie Neville nun als Lehrer und Professor in Hogwarts zu sehen."

„Auch so! Ich dachte du hättest generell ein Problem damit, denn dann müsste ich wirklich nachdenken was ich mit meinen Titel machen, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bleiben möchte und das möchte ich", antwortete Hermine nun ein wenig schnippig gegenüber Harry und Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Vorsicht Harry! Weibliche Gefahr im Anmarsch! Achte auf deine Worte", flüsterte Sirius zu Harry.

„Ja, ja! Danke Sirius! Ich habe es bereits gemerkt, das ich mal wieder in alles getreten bin, was nur geht aber davon mal abgesehen, kannst du mir verraten, wer der anderer Professor neben Neville ist?", fragte Harry.

„Das mein lieber Freund ist nur der Professor Finnigan! Ja genau dieser Seamus Finnigan mit dem du, Ron und Neville das Zimmer während eurer Schulzeit geteilt habt. Ich glaube es wird doch mal wieder Zeit, das wir deine Brille, samt Besitzer mal wieder zum überprüfen weg bringen oder kann sich ein Mr. Potter nicht vorstellen, das auch andere Menschen es zu was gebraucht haben, in der Zeit wo man selbst nur durch die Lande gezogen ist", sagte Hermine einwenig mürrisch zu ihrem Freund.

„Also das Hermine ist aber nicht unbedingt Fair gegenüber Harry! Er war es bestimmt nicht der solange von dir weg wollte", sagte Sirius, „Das war leider auch einwenig meine Schuld und…"

„Nur zu war Sirius aber wer sagt denn das ich immer Fair sein muß. Vor allen dann, wenn Harry sich solche Bemerkungen erlaubt. Neville hatte schon in den letzten beiden Schuljahren immer wieder gezeigt, was wirklich in ihm steckt und was die Zauberwelt noch von ihm zu erwarten hat. Nur ein Mr. Potter hat dies wohl nur so am Rande mitbekommen. Also…", sagte Hermine weiter als Harry sie bei der Hand nahm.

„Schluss jetzt! Ich Entschuldige mich und dann ist Schluss damit. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Also Professor Doktor Doktor Hermine Granger, sollte da war fehlen solltest du das jetzt für dich behalten und mir weiterhin zuhören. Ich der kleine Harry James Potter bin schuld am fast allen auf dieser Welt. Ich entschuldige mich für fast alles was in der letzten Zeit geschehen ist, bis auf eins."

„Und das wäre", wollte Remus nun wissen der sich das im aller Ruhe mit angesehen hat!

„Ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür das ich Miss Hermine Doktor und was weiß ich Granger liebe! Und das ich sie bis zu meinem Lebensende Lieben werde", schnaubte Harry und neben Hermine verschlug es auch min. noch 20 Schüler die in der nähe waren die Sprachen.

Remus und Sirius in des mussten leise lachen. Dann nahm Harry seine immer noch baffe Freundin küsste sie so, das ihr bald die Luft weg blieb und ging dann Schnurstracks mit ihr zu den beiden Professoren. Sirius und Remus gingen der weil zu dem Tisch neben dem Lehrertisch und unterhielten sich dann mit Hagrid, Meyling und Mr. Chang. Nach zirka zehn Minuten kamen dann Harry und Hermine auch zu ihnen an den Tisch. Hermine war sichtlich mitgenommen und auch leicht verwirrt gewesen. Sie setzten sich zu den anderen und dann musste Hermine ihnen berichten. Harry war zielstrebig auf Neville und Seamus zugegangen und dann hatte Harry sich hochachtungsvoll bei Neville und Seamus entschuldigt. Er hatte sich dafür entschuldigt das er nicht auf den laufenden Stand ihrer Bildung war und das er Seamus nicht sofort erkannt hatte. Davon mal abgesehen, das Harry ihn noch nie mit einem Vollbart, geschweige den mit einer Brille gesehen hatte. Die beiden Jungs hatten gelacht und Hermine fehlten glatt die Worte. Den dann hatten die beiden Harry im Arm genommen und über gute alte Zeiten geredet, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Hermine kam sich glatt überflüssig vor und erst als Harry dann wieder mit ihr los ging zu den anderen, wurde sie wieder wahrgenommen.

„Das musst du nicht verstehen Hermine, das sind Männer", sagte Meyling!

„Ja, aber! Nee!"

„He Harry, schau dir das an. Ich glaube du hast deiner Freundin die Worte geklaut!", sagte Sirius.

„Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen Hermine. Das wird schon wieder", fügte Remus hinzu und dann konnten alle einwenig lachen.

Dies war das erste und auch einigste Mal an diesem Tag. Danach schwiegen die meisten und fingen an zu essen. Keiner hatte wirklich Hunger aber das Essen das vor ihnen auf dem Tisch erschienen war, das war zu schade um es verkommen zu lassen. Wenn jemand etwas sprach, dann waren es immer wieder die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Stunden gewesen, über die man sprach. Keinem war klar geworden, wie die Totesser ins Schloss kommen konnten. Und viel schlimmer war gewesen, wie sie es geschafft hatten, das sie allen Anschein im Schloss disapparieren konnten. Es wurde spät an diesem Tag aber keiner der Schüler oder Lehrer verließen die große Halle, alle warteten auf den Direktor der Schule Professor Dumbledore. Die Uhr schlug bereits weit nach Mitternacht als sich die Forte, der großen Halle öffnete und der Direktor mit einigen anderen Leuten die Halle betrat. Langsam und angeschlagen Schritt er den Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang zum Lehrertisch. Es schien als ob jeder seiner Schritte wie ein Hammerschlag durch die Halle schallte. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um und wollte fragen ob Sie einige der Leute kannte die dort mit dem Professor kamen aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor und sprach:

„Der neben dem Professor ist unser neuer Zauberminister, den sollte Harry noch nicht kennen aber da hat er, wie wir alle Wissen ja nicht viel verpasst. Dahinter ist Joshua MacConwill er ist beim Ministerium zuständig für die Vergabe von Disappariert Lizenzen und alles was damit zu tun hat, er ist der absolute Fachmann auf diesem Gebiet, er wird Weltweit zurate gerufen, wenn es Probleme auf diesem Gebiet gegeben hat. Das andere müssen Auroren sein, nehme ich an."

Professor Dumbledore schritt auf seinen Platz und der Zauberminister folgte ihm. Dumbledore lies neben sich einen Stuhl erscheinen, dann gegenüber auf der Seite von Neville und Seamus einen weiteren Tisch für die Auroren. Gespannt schauten alle auf den Professor und obwohl er sich gerade erst gesetzt hatte, erhob er sich und fing an zu sprechen:

„Liebe Schüler, Professoren und Gäste von Hogwarts. Zu dem was heute hier geschehen ist, da fehlen mir die Worte. Es ist schlimm und wir wissen leider noch nicht wie dieses Geschehen konnte. Ich habe den Auroren um Hilfe gebeten uns bei der Verteidigung des Schlosses zu helfen. Der Zauberminister von England und Mr. MacConwill vom Ministerium sind uns zu Hilfe geeilt. Ich möchte alle anwesende bitte heute Nacht hier in der großen Halle zu bleiben. Da wir noch nicht wissen ob wir das Schloss wieder unter Kontrolle haben oder nicht. Die Auroren und Professoren werden Wache stehen um zumindestens die große Halle zu schützen. Morgen dann können wir dann mehr entscheiden. Gute Nacht!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob der Professor seinen Stuhl zurück und kam auf Harry und die anderen zu. Der Minister folgte ihm.

„Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, Lee und Harry ich kann zur Zeit noch nichts erklären oder sagen aber ich möchte euch bitten heute Nacht hier bei den Schülern zu bleiben und sie zu schützen. Meyling und Hermine euch würde ich bitte ob ihr Poppy helfen würdet in der Krankenstation. Sie schafft es nicht alleine und die Hauselfen schieben dort Wache. Morgen hoffe ich dann, eine Lösung zu finden, ansonsten müssen wir Hogwarts schließen und alle nach Hause schicken."

Nachdem alle Anwesenden nickten, küsste Hermine, ihren Harry noch einmal und folgte dann Hand in Hand mit Meyling den Professor, samt Minister. Die Lehrerschaft machte sich daran die große Halle vorzubereiten für die Nacht. Die Tische verschwanden und die Halle wurde in zwei Hälften geteilt. Eine Seite für die Jungs und die andere für die Mädchen. Matratzen, Decken und Kissen erschienen und nach und nach legten sich alle hin. Die Auroren waren nach draußen gegangen und versuchten dort für Sicherheit zu sorgen und die Lehrer und Gäste gingen in der Halle auf ihre Posten. Keiner konnte in dieser Nacht schlafen, alle waren vollkommen in Angst und Schecken. Der Lord hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Jeder hatte die Angst, was als nächstes geschehen würde aber Gott lob blieb es diese Nacht ruhig.

Fortsetzung folgt…

_So damit ist das 39ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 40 folgt! _

_Unten links den Button drücken und Kommentar (Review) schreiben! DANKE euer Harry2004_

_

* * *

_

R/A:

**Hermine Potter:** Wow das Kapitel war spitze  
und das warten hat sich wie immer gelohnt.  
Mfg Hermine Potter

_Danke! _

**FlorianFortescue: **Hallo Harry2004,  
ich freue mich sehr darüber das Du mal wieder ein Kapitel online gestellt hast. Die Wartezeit hat sich wirklich gelohnt. Das neue Kapitel ist ein grandioses Abenteuer und voller Magie.  
Auch die Rechtschreibung ist recht gut, es haben sich nur wenige kleine Tippfehler eingeschlichen.  
Ein kleiner Logikfehler ist mir bei Harrys Kugeln aufgefallen, wenn sich die Kugeln durch die Luftreibung zur Rotglut erhitzen, dann müssen sie eine Geschwindigkeit von mehreren km/s erreichen. Diese würden dann eventuell sogar durch den Energiestau zerrissen, zumindest aber würden die Kugeln fast jedes Material durchschlagen. Auf alle Fälle aber nicht im Körper stecken bleiben (was ich bei einer glühenden Kugel nicht mal einem Todesser wünschen würde).  
Ich hoffe bald auf ein neues Kapitel.

_Hallo FlorianFortescue, erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es gibt immer wieder viele Schwanzleser die auch mal was schreiben sollten. Und so gehen ich auf jedes Review ein. Wegen meiner Rechtschreibung, da bin ich bei aber ich bin auch kein Profi Schreiber, ist alles nur Hobby. Was die Kugel angeht, so kann ich dir sagen auch ich kenne die Physik aber dies ist eine FanFiction und da kann alles passieren. Ich hoffe aber das dies nicht weiter stört und du auch in meinen weiteren Stories und Kapitel dabei bist. Harry2004   
_

**Dax:** :-)

_Danke! _

**LuJo:** Hi Harry,  
Hagrids Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen, wo er den Ersatzstab von Hermine in der Hand hält. Weiterhin gefallen hat mir der Crucio gegen Draco, das hat Ginny bestimmt gutgetann. Von Draco bin ich mal gespannt, was wir noch von ihm zu erwarten haben.  
Freue mich schon auf Dein nächstes Chap.  
Gruß LuJo

_Danke und ich hoffe es war auch in diesem Kapitel in deinem Sin. Harry2004 _

**Snape126:** Ich finde Hermine kommt in diesem Kapitel nicht besonders gut weg. Zwar schafft sie es Ginny aus ihrer Lethargie zu reissen, aber ich finde gegenüber Harry wirkt sie auf einmal recht distanziert (und das schon vor dem Vorfall mit dem Auror).  
Aber das renkt sich vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel wieder ein.  
Interessant ist aber auch die Aussage des Aurors an der Tür, das jemand festgenommen werden kann weil er den Minister für Magie auf den Arm nimmt. Etwas drastisch diese Maßnahme, oder? Besonders wenn man während eines Krieges genug anderes zu tun hätte. Wer der Minister wohl ist (immer noch Fudge?) und was der für Sachen gemacht hat? (vielleicht kennt ihn Harry auch etwas besser und ist deswegen etwas ausgerastet...)  
War aber ein schönes (und langes) Kapitel. Danke!

_Danke! Die Frage wer der Minister ist, die behalte ich noch etwas für mich aber mal schauen. Was nicht ist, das kann ja noch kommen. Harry2004 _

**Harry Granger-Potter:** Hallo,  
wieder mal ein spitze Kapitel und juhu ein richtiger Kampf. Aber was ich etwas vermisse, ist ein etwas genauer beschriebenes Kampfgeschehen, denn mir kam es fast "nur fast" so vor, als wie wenn es nur "Krach, Bumm" gegeben hätte und dann sind die Todesser platt. Aber naja, ich wünsche mir für den nächsten Kampf etwas mehr Verletzungen für Harry (Nein ich bin kein Sadist), denn auch wenn er mächtig ist kann er trotzdem nicht so ohne weiteres aus einem doch recht heftigen Kampf rauskommen. Tja Hermine wird anscheinend immer zentraler in die Geschichte mit "eingebaut", wobei ich sagen muss, dass du sie auch gerne (nicht nur ein Wunsch) mal wieder mit Harry zusammen lassen kannst. Tja zum Thema Gefühle: da machst du Fortschritte, aber du solltest sie vielleicht auch etwas detailierter beschreiben.  
Dann noch eine Frage, was meinst du mit folgenden Geschichten? (Muss ich doch gleich mal in dein Konto schauen)  
Gruß Harry Granger-Potter  
Und schön brav weiterschreiben, denn sonst gibts was auf die Nuss;-)

_Erst einmal Danke für dein Review! Zum Kampf und dessen Beschreibung, da über ich noch! Es wird kommen und auch noch besser werden, versprochen. Gefühle zwischen Harry und Hermine? Ja die sind da und ja da kann auch noch was passieren aber es würde zur Zeit nicht ganz in die Geschichte passen, oder? Herzlichen Danke für deine Aufforderung detaillierter zu beschreiben, du bist der erste, der das wünscht alle anderen beschweren sich von fast, aber danke. Und ja es wird eine Neue Geschichte folgen aber erst wenn diese abgeschlossen ist, sonst ist es zuviel für mich. Ich brauche leider jetzt schon viel zu lange um wieder ein Kapitel fertig zu bekommen. Harry2004 _

**Moanah:** Heey!!  
sorry, dass ich dir keine Reviews geschrieben habe bei den letzten Kapitel...:(  
Das Kapitel ist sehr gut geworden, wie ich finde:-)ich finde intressant, dass Malfoy seinen Vater umgebracht hat...  
Mal nee andere Frage:-K wie alt bist duu eigentlich??  
ich frag nur, weil ich finde, dass du sehr gute Ideen hast und alles...ok, hat nicht wirklich was mit dem Alter zu tun, aber es intressiert mich trotzdem:-P...Bin selbst noch recht "jung", wenn man das so sagen kannlol  
Freu mich sehr auf das nächste Kapitel, mach schnell weiter;-)  
Moanah

_Danke für dein Review! Na redet man über alter? Sagen wir mal so, ich bin in dem alter in dem ich Harry Potter Geschichte einfach nur verschlingen möchte. Und dafür ist man glaube ich nie zu jung oder alt. Harry2004   
_

**Celina-HP: **Hallo Harry  
Schön das du endlich die Zeit zum Schreiben gefunden hast. Das Kapitel war supi, aber etwas blutig. Klasse das Ginny es dem Dreckskerl Draco gezeigt hat. Sie hatte es nicht verdient so eiskalt abserviert zu werden. Schön das Sirius endlich seine Rache hatte. Klasse fand ich auch das Malfoy seinen Alten geklillt hat. Lucius hatte es nicht anders verdient. Ich hoffe das du deine Fans nicht wieder so lange warten lässt. Jeder deiner Fans sind bestimmt neugierig was noch alles passieren wird.  
Alles Liebe Celina-HP

_Danke! Zu Blutig? Na noch so jung? Ich habe doch extra etwas über das Kapitel geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gab keine Alpträume wegen dem Kapitel, Grins!!! Bussi Harry2004 _

**Zamparik:** ich habe jetzt deine story gelesen gefält mir ganz gut muß ich sagen,aber letzte chap ist bisschen zu übertrieben,wie können so viele todesser ins schloss gelangen und wie kann draco apparieren.sons finde ich es echt gut geschrieben und ist auch anders mit vielem anderen ideen positiv zu lesen. bis dann zampirik

_Danke! Aber da sag ich nur weiterlesen und überraschen lassen! Dann werden sich alle deine Frage klären! Harry2004 _

**Harry Black Potter: **Das waren ja mal wieder ein paar HAMMERKAPITEL!!  
Knapps sind Harry und co. mal wieder in Hogwarts, geht es auch schon wieder los mit dem Terror. So brutal war das letzte Kapitel zwar nicht wirklich da hättest du schon noch schlimmere Sprüche erfinden können.  
Nur eine Frage: Wie sah denn schlussendlich der Flur aus, in dem Dumbledore mit Hilfe der Hauselfen für Licht sorgte? Und ist dieser Zustand des Flurs vielleicht auf Harry zurückzuführen, oder auf das allgemeine Gemetzel im Schloss??  
Die Szene in der Harry diesen Auror fast zur Strecke brachte, war wirklich witzig. Von mir aus hätte er draufgehen können ;) So, wie der sich benommen hat. Aber gut, Harry ist ja eigentlich einer der Guten, von daher... ;)  
Aus Malfoy werde ich irgendwie nicht schlau. Warum will er denn jetzt auch noch Sirius und Harry umbringen? Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass Draco es nicht schafft auch nur einen von den beiden aus dem Weg zu räumen, da Sirius und Harry neben Hermine zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren gehören.  
MACH WEITER SO!!  
und  
SCHREIB BITTE SCHNELL WEITER!!  
HBP

* * *

_Danke! Jetzt weiß ich nicht was ich schreiben soll. Mal überlegen? Über den Flur habe ich mir wenn ich ehrlich bin gar keine weitere Gedanken gemacht aber ich werde mal drüber nachdenken. Bei Malfoy ist noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen, versprochen. Grübel grübel… Harry2004 _

**_Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) , dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: _**

**_„harry04ff et yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen. _**

**_Danke euer Harry2004_**


	40. Kapitel 40 Englische Bürokratie

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab Ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einem sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

**_Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Englische Bürokratie _ **

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber „SORRY!!!") an das letzte Kapitel – Der Schwarze Tag auf Schloss Hogwarts._

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so das auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 40 – Englische Bürokratie **

Die Nacht war ruhig geblieben. Einige Schüler und Schülerinnen hatten Alpträume von dem was in der vergangen Nacht geschehen war. Immer wieder waren kleine Schreie oder leises Stöhnen zu hören gewesen, in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Die Professoren waren dann zu den Schülern gegangen um Ihnen zu zeigen das Sie keine Angst haben müssen und weiterschlafen sollten. Es war nicht immer leicht gewesen Sie zu berügen aber nachdem die Sonne sich gegen die Dunkelheit der Nacht durchgesetzt hatte, wurde es immer friedlicher in der Halle und auch die Professoren kamen langsam zu ruh.

Dumbledore, Remus, Lee und Harry saßen derweil zusammen an einen kleinen Runden Tisch mit Sesselähnlichen Stühlen. Der Professor hatte ein Tablett mit Tee heraufbeschworen, Remus und Harry waren aber der Meinung gewesen, es wäre an der Zeit einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey zu trinken, diese würde jetzt eher helfen. So standen schnell auch zwei Flaschen mit dementsprechenden Gläsern auf dem Tisch.

„Wie doch die Zeit vergangen ist, schuldige Harry! Ich muss mich noch einwenig an einen erwachsenden Harry Potter gewöhnen aber das ist fast immer so", sprach Professor Dumbledore und schaute fasziniert auf den Tisch und dem Feuerwhiskey.

Harry schaute einwenig verwird, zu dem Professor. Da er nicht genau wusste in wie fern es das nun meinte aber erkannte dann doch, das der Professor den Whiskey gemeint hatte.

„Mach dir nichts draus Harry, Albus hatte Jahre gebraucht bis er sich eingestanden hatte, dass ich nicht mehr sein Schüler war und er mich als Mann behandeln sollte. – Stell dir vor: Ich war 2 – 3 Jahre nach dem ich Hogwarts verlassen hatten in der Winkelgasse und saß dort mit einigen Geschäftspartnern in einer Gaststätte. Gemeinsam tranken wir einige Biere und auch Feuerwhiskey, als der Professor die Gaststätte betrat. – Da wollte er mir doch tatsächlich eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken! Meine Geschäftpartner haben vielleicht blöde geschaut, als ein erwachsender Mann von einen Ihnen um bekannten plötzlich einen Rüffel bekam und er dann auch noch einen Strafarbeit wegen Alkohol Konsum schreiben sollte. Erst im Nachhinein erkannte einer der Männer Dumbledore und ich konnte die Sache aufklären", sprach Remus und hatte ein lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry und die anderen mussten leise lachen. Selbst der Professor konnte sich das lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Danke Remus, das du mich vor Harry so schlimm darstellst. Ihr seit nun mal sieben Jahre unter meiner Sicherheit in Hogwarts gewesen und aus diesem Grunde sollte mein verhalten doch zu verstehen sein oder?"

„Sicher Albus, sicher! Aber ich muss doch unseren Harry hier sagen auf was er sich noch gefasst machen sollte. Es hat Tage gedauert, bis sich meine Geschäftpartner wieder beruhigt hatten und ich mit ihnen wieder vernünftig arbeiten konnte", sprach Remus.

Professor Dumbledore nickte nur leicht lächelt, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. Harry schenkte jedem ein kleines Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Grade als alle ihr Glas nehmen wollten kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und griff an Remus vorbei zu seinem Glas.

„Remus Sie gestatten doch sicher?"

Aber ohne eine Antwort von dem verdattert drein schauenden Remus abzuwarten, nahm Sie es an sich und dann prostete Minerva den anwesen zu, bevor Sie das Glas in einem zug entleerte.

„Dehn habe ich jetzt dringend gebraucht. Ich hoffe ich überstehe die Nacht, woran ich mittlerweile am zweifeln bin", nachdem Minerva dies gesagt hatte stelle Sie das Glas wieder auf den Tisch und machte sich wieder auf, nach den Schülerinnen zu schauen.

Harry genoss sichtlich seinen Schnaps und betrachtete dabei genüsslich Remus, wie er sich nur langsam von diesem Vorfall erholte.

Leise wurde die Tür zur großen Halle geöffnet und alle schauten gebannt zur Tür. Mister Briskel und der Zauberminister kamen durch die Tür und nachdem Sie diese wieder leise verschlossen hatten kamen Sie auf den Professor und die anderen zu. Dumbledore erhob sich und kam ihnen entgegen.

„Morgen Herr Minister, Mister MacConwill!"

„Morgen Professor Dumbledore! Wir waren die ganze Nacht im Ministerium und da Mister MacConwill auch noch einige Fragen an Sie und Ihre Gäste hat, da sind wir zu Ihnen aufgebrochen, in der Hoffung Sie wären auch noch wach", sagte der Minister.

Professor Dumbledore nickte begleitete die Herren zum Tisch. Mit einen Schwung seiner Hand erschienen zwei weitere Stühle am Tisch und die Herren konnten sich setzten.

„Harry! Dies ist Mister Joshua MacConwill er ist bei Zauberministerium für die Vergabe von Disappariert Lizenzen zuständig und schon jahrelang immer wieder gern gesehener Gast in Hogwarts. Unter seiner Aussicht werden bei uns im hause die Disappariert Kurse abgehalten, Ich weiß allerdings nicht ob du ihn damals bei deinem Kurs persönlich kennen gelernt hast."

„Ich glaube nicht Professor. Ich kann mich allerdings auch irren. – Morgen Mr. MacConwill!"

„Morgen Mr. Potter! Es tut mir leit das wir uns zu solch schlechten Zeiten kennen lernen. Ich bin leider nicht immer bei allen Kursen dabei, die in Hogwarts laufen. Meistens sind es einige Mitarbeiter von mir, die den Schülern alles beibringen und auch deren Prüfung abhalten. Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, das wir im Jahr ihrer Prüfung eine groß Veranstaltung in England hatten und ich war glaube ich sehr damit beschäftig diese gegen unerlaubte Disappation zu sichern."

Harry nickte und sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf dem Zauberminister der sehr nervös zu sein schien und glücklich war als ihn Professor Dumbledore vorstellte.

„Harry, ich glaube unseren Zauberministern Lord John Russell kennst du noch nicht?"

„Nein, Professor! Ich kenne den Minister noch nicht.", Harry drehte sich zum Minister und sprach, "Herr Minister, es ist mir einen Ehre Sie kennenzulernen", dann reichte Harry dem Minister seinen Hand.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre den fast berümsten Zauberer unser Zeit die Hand zu schütteln."

„Ach ja? Ich muss zugeben das es mich immer sehr nervt, das mich alle für eine Berühmtheit halten aber es würde mich doch nun sehr Interessieren wer mir diese schwere bürde annimmt, wenn Sie sagen, --Der fast berühmteste Zauberer unserer Zeit--.", sagte Harry und schaute diesen sicher in seine Augen.

Alle sahen den Zauberminister an und warteten auf seine Antwort. Selbst Dumbledore war gespannt.

„Ja, nun wissen Sie, das ist halt so eine Redensart oder so. Nicht war? Oder… Aber… Ich wollte ja nur. – Was ich sagen wollte Sie waren nun einen Weile weg gewesen und ‚Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' war da und da dachte ich mir, nun was soll ich sagen, ich…", stammelte der Minister.

„So, so John! Sie sind also der Meinung das Tom Riddel eine berühmtester Zauber ist als Mr. Potter nur weil diese jetzt eine Weile nicht in England war? Tom war schon mehrfach weg gewesen und wo wir grade Mal dabei sind, was ist denn mit mir! Mit einem Tom Riddel oder im Volksmund auch ‚Voldemort' genannt halte ich doch wohl immer noch mit und ich war die ganze Zeit über hier", sprach Dumbledore und schaute mitten ins Gesicht des Ministers.

Totenstille war in der großen Halle eingekehrt als Dumbledore das Wort ergriffen hatte und Voldemort erwähnte.

„Nein, sie sehen das bestimmt falsch Professor Dumbledore. So wollte ich das niemals gesagt haben. Und… ich bitte Sie, nenne Sie diesen Namen nicht mehr. Er ist…"

„Was Verboten? Wer sollte mir etwas verbieten und vor allem im diesem Schloss? Sie! Sie bestimmt nicht und was Tom Riddel oder Voldemort angeht, dieser Name ist hier im Schloss nicht verboten und ich fördere auch das dieser Name immer wieder ausgesprochen wird, denn niemand sollte Angst vor einen Namen haben, denn ansonsten könnte man auch vor meinen Namen und meinen Zorn Angst bekommen aber richtig.", brauste es aus Professors Dumbledore Mund und er Minister zucke heftig zusammen.

„Dumbledore ich verbitte ihnen…"

„Was? Was wollen Sie mir verbieten, Minister? Überlegen sie sich gut ihre Worte, hier in diesem Haus Minister", blaffte Dumbledore den Minister an.

Der Minister wollte grade wieder anfangen etwas zu sagen als Harry ihm ins Wort gefallen war.

„Minister einen Frage? Wann sagten sie noch mal, wann sind die nächsten Wahlen um den Zauberminister Posten? Es würde mich doch sehr Interessieren, ich…"

Schlagartig war dem Minister der Streit mit Dumbledore egal und er widmete sich vollkommen, auf das was Harry ihn sagen wollte.

„Warum Interessiert sie dieser Termin. Ich meine… nun die nächste Wahl Möglichkeit die ist, da müsste ich nachschlagen aber warum wollen sie das wissen Mr. Potter", stotterte der Minister und schaute Harry Ängstlich an.

„Nun Minister, ich weiß ja nicht recht aber ich war grade auf die Tolle Idee gekommen, das ich mich ja vielleicht selbst einmal als Minister versuchen könnte. Der Job scheint ja nicht sonderlich schwer zu sein und wenn Sie sich weiter mit dem Professor Dumbledore anlegen, dann sind bestimmt bald Neuwahlen, meine ich…", sprach Harry und grinste in die Runde.

„Wie können Sie es wagen Mr. Potter! Das ist ja schon fast Amtsanmaßung, ich…"

„Mr. Potter!"

„Ja, Mr. MacConwill?", sagte Harry und viel dem Zauberminister genauso ins Wort, wie zuvor Mr. MacConwill.

„Falls es Ihnen ernst ist mit dem bewerben um den Posten des Zauberministers. Ja, ich meine ja nur aber dann sollten sie wissen, dass die nächst möglichste Wahl in acht Monaten möglich wäre", sprach Mr. MacConwill.

„MacConwill! Was erlauben Sie sich, ich bin immer noch ihr Vorgesetzter und der Zauberminister von England. Wie könne Sie es wagen, ich…"

„Schuldigung sie mal Herr Minister. Warum sollte Mr. MacConwill mir nicht den Termin nennen. Schließlich ist dieser Termin doch wohl öffentlich bekannt gegeben und Mr. MacConwill bringt mich nur auf den neusten Stand. Er weiß schließlich dass ich außer Landes war und dieser Termin noch nicht wissen konnte.", blaffte Harry den Minister an.

„Ja aber ich! Sie! Ich weiß ja nicht!"

„Genau Minister viel zu wissen scheint nicht wirklich ihre Stärke zu sein aber vielleicht sollte ich statt mich selber aufzustellen Mr. MacConwill fragen ob er sich nicht auf diesen Posten bewerben möchte. Er würde bestimmt genügend Unterstützung erhalten. Von mir, meinen Freunden, den Professoren und mit einwenig Öffentlichkeitsarbeit auch von vielen mehr. Meinen sie nicht Minister?"

„Das wagen Sie nicht Mr. Potter. Ich werde Sie…"

„John überlege dir gut was du jetzt sagen willst, denn Mr. Potter ist mein und Hogwarts Gast. Meine Gäste wagt man nicht anzugreifen ohne zu wissen, das meine Rache folgen wird."

„Dumbledore!"

„Ja John? – Ich glaube du solltest jetzt besser gehen John und dich vorläufig auch nicht hier wieder sehen lassen. Und wage es dich ja nicht die Autoren von Hogwarts ohne mein Wissen abzuziehen. Sonst könnte ich böse werden John und du willst nicht das ich böse werde."

Nach diesen Worten aus Professor Dumbledore Mund schwieg Lord John Russell und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Nachdem der Minister die große Halle verlassen hatte, setzte sich der Professor erst einmal, um sich dann an Remus zu wenden.

„Remus bitte geh und berichte den Orden von dem was heute hier vorgefallen ist. Ich hatte zwar einen Eule gesandt aber nachdem was wir grade erlebt haben, wird es besser sein du redest Persönlich mit einigen Leuten vom Orden und sage ihnen, das wir hier einwenig Hilfe gebrauchen könnten, wer weiß auf was für Idee der Minister noch kommt und was dann mit dem Autoren hier im Haus passiert. Wir sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein und ist es bestimmt besser wenn der Orden mit dabei ist."

„Sicher Albus! Ich werde sofort aufbrechen und so viele Ordensmitglieder mobilisieren wie ich kann. Ich bin bald zurück. Passt auf euch auf! Und Harry! Du besonders und vergiss nicht Sirius und Hermine."

„Sicher Remus bis bald und komm gesund wieder, hörst du?", rief Harry hinter Remus hinterher als dieser aus der Halle lief.

„Oh Harry! Ich weiß nicht ob das klug war, was du gemacht hast, auch wenn es alles wahr ist was du gesagt hast. Ich und der Orden sind uns überhaupt noch nicht schlüssig wie wir diesen Mann einschätzen sollen. Wir gehen davon aus, das er nicht auf der Seite von Voldemort steht aber sicher können wir uns da auch nicht wirklich sein. Er ist bis jetzt als sehr harter aber auch gerechter Mann aufgefallen, nur wenn es um sein Amt als Zauberminister geht, da kennt er keinen Spaß. Er kommt auch mittelständigen Verhältnissen und hatte nie zuvor soll einen Macht, so wie die des Ministers."

„Das mag sein Professor aber er kam hier hinein, nach soll einer Nacht oder besser nach solch einen Erlebnis und fängt an mich anzugreifen. Auch wenn das nur mit Worten war aber dieser Worte wurden mit Absicht so gewählt, da bin ich mir sehr sicher Professor."

„Das glaube ich auch Harry aber wir wissen noch immer nicht warum er dieses getan hat und welche Ziele sich dahinter verstecken. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein und beobachten was als nächstes passieren wird. Bei Mr. MacConwill allerdings können wir uns sicher sein, das er auch der Richtigen Seite steht und uns mit aller macht die er besitz unterstützen wird. Er ist ein guter Mann und schon immer sehr aktiv darin es Voldemort so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Mr. MacConwill hat die macht egal wann und egal wo in England zu bestimmen, wo man Disapparieren darf und wo nicht. Und er kennt die nötigen Zauber um Orte so mit Flüchen zu belegen, das dort eine Flucht mit Disapparieren nicht möglich ist. Schon viele Totesser sind in seinen Fallen gefangen worden und Voldemort hat viele von seinen guten Leuten dank MacConwill verloren. Sie sind allesamt nach Askaban gebracht worden."

Harry nickte dem Professor zu und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Es wurde zeit zu frühstücken und der Professor teilte seiner Lehrerschaft mit, das die Hauslehrer mit den Schüler in die einzelnen Häusern gehen sollten. Dort hätten die Schüler dann Gelegenheit sich frisch zu machen und in der Zwischenzeit würde er die große Halle fertig machen, damit man dann gemeinsam Frühstücken könnte.

Die Hauslehrer machten sich sofort daran ihre Schüler einzusammeln und gemeinsam mit ihnen in die einzelnen Häuser aufzubrechen.

Als alle Schüler die große Halle verlassen hatten, setzte sich der Professor wieder zu den anderen an den kleinen Tisch und atmete schwer durch.

„Professor?"

„Ja, Harry? Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Was hat es mit diesem Totesser auf sich, diesen Dave Briskel?"

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte Harry und ich bin auch bereit darüber zu sprechen aber erst müssen wir die Halle fertig haben und dann warte ich noch auf eine dringende Nachricht in diesem Fall. Ich möchte dich und die anderen Bitte sich noch einwenig zu gedulden bis ich genaueres in Erfahrung gebracht haben. Dann sollt ihr alles von mir erfahren."

„In Ordnung Professor. Ich vertraue ihnen und ich werde mich genau wie all die anderen in Geduld über auch wenn es nicht unbedingt leicht sein wird", sagte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte und nahm sich seine Tasse mit Tee. Er nahm einen großen Schluck wollte sich grade erheben und in der Halle anzufangen als Harry ihn am Arm zurück hielt. Verwundert drehte sich der Professor zu Harry und dieser grinste.

„Ein Zitronen Drob Herr Professor", fragte Harry und hielt ihn einen Handvoll von diesen leckeren Drobs hin?

Dumbledore war verblüfft als er dieser Leckereien in Harrys Hände erblickte. Er war es sonst immer der gewesen der jeden seine Zitronen Drops angeboten hatte aber das war neu.

„Sehr gerne Mr. Potter! Bei einem Zitronen Drob sage ich nie nein. Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Es sind welche aus Hongkong und als ich sie gesehen hatte musste ich sofort an sie denken Professor. Mir blieb gar nichts anderes übrig als sie zu kaufen aber Vorsicht. Sie sind etwas kräftiger als die, die man hier zulande bekommt."

Der Professor nahm sich ein Drob und probiere diesen. Wenige Sekunden später kam leicht gelber Dampf aus den Ohren des Professor und seinen Augen leuchteten.

„Du hast recht Harry, die haben es in sich aber gar nicht mal schlecht und meine Ohren sind nun auch wieder frei. Kann man eigentlich nur weiterempfehlen, könnte ich noch so einen Drob bekommen Harry?"

„Sicher Professor"

„Harry bitte gebe mir auch mal so einen Drob, mal schauen was ein alter Mann wie ich dazu sagen kann."

Harry reichte Dumbledore und Lee Chang je einen Drob und jeden weiteren in der Halle der einen haben wollte. Dann halfen alle mit die Halle wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und das Frühstück für die Schüler, Lehrer und Gäste vorzubereiten. 

Fortsetzung folgt…

_So damit ist das 40ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 41 folgt!_

_Unten links den Button drücken und Kommentar (Reviews) schreiben! DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A: 

**Harry Granger Potter:** N Abend,  
dieses Mal schreibe ich nicht so viel, da ich recht müde bin. Nur so viel, am Schreibstil und der Form ist nichts zu kritisieren... SUPER Kapitel.  
Für den Rest verweise ich auf mein vorheriges Review: detaiiertere Beschreibung der Gefühle (in dem Fall die Fam. Weasley) usw... Zu den Anderen Geschichten ich hoffe doch, dass du weiterschreibst, denn Übung macht den Meister gg. Gruss HGP  
PS: Du hast die Antwort auf das Review von Harry Black Potter vergessen...

_Besten Danke Harry G.P. das mit Harry B.P. habe ich wohl wirklich übersehen, wird aber sofort nachgeholt, Danke. Ich sollte mit diesem Kapitel einwenig auf deine Wünsche eingegangen sein aber Perfekt bin ich nicht und das weiß ich auch. Wenn ich besser wäre würde ich bestimmt mit schreiben mein Geld verdienen. Jetzt wäre ich schon überglücklich uns Stolz wenn Irgendjemand vielleicht meine Geschichte ins Englische übersetzten möchte aber da warte ich mal noch eine weile ab. Vielleicht meldet sich ja doch noch jemand. Ich habe gerade gesehen das du nun auch das schreiben angefangen hast. Werde ich mir gleich mal zu gemüte führen. Bis zum nächsten Review Harry2004_

**Dax: **.

 _Danke_

**Hermine Potter: **Klasse :-)  
Mfg Hermine Potter

_Danke_

**Blackcat1990: **HY!!  
Es war echt wieder einmal ein echt tolles chap!  
Freu mich schon aufs nächste!  
glg blackcat1990

_OK! Danke bis zu nächsten Reviews_

**Moanah: **heey  
also die antwort nehm ich jetzt einfach mal so hin;-) ich freu mich jedes mal sehr, wenn ich sehe, dass du ein kapitel hochgeladen hast.  
ich bin ein ganz kleines bisschen enttäuscht, da ich dachte, es würde noch ein wenig mehr passieren, da im letzten kapitel ja sehr viel passierte. aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm.  
ja sonst kann ich eigentlich nicht viel dazue sagen, da ich diese geschichte einfach unheimlich mag. und ich hab eigenltich gar keine kriterien...  
also ich freu mich schon aufs nächste kap;-)Moanah

_Leider, leider kann ich dir zur Zeit leider noch nicht mehr bieten. Sorry! Habe mächtig Stress und bin immer wieder froh wenn ich was schreiben kann. Harry2004_

**Arthus: **Geiles neues Kapitel. Kaum zu glauben aber wahr.  
Ich hoffe mal das es schnell weiter geht.

_Nicht schnell aber hier ist es! Danke!_

**Lese: **Hallo erst mal ein wunderschönes Kompliment an dich, ich habe zwar einige Rechtschreibfehler entdeckt, aber da kann ich mit leben und ja du darfst sie behalten.  
ABER WIE GEHT ES NUN WEITER...

_Ja, ja immer wieder diese Schreibfehler! Dafür bekomme ich auch kein Geld oder? Ich bemühe mich immer weniger Fehler zu schreiben aber wie der Teufel so will, gell? Bin aber auch am nächsten Kapitel mit Fehler wahrscheinlich aber gut. Harry2004_

**LuJo: **Hi Harry 2004,  
das Chap hat mir gut gefallen, interessant fand ich wie Draco entkommen ist. Vom Turm springen und dann apparieren, ich glaube das habe ich noch in keine andere FF gelesen.  
Leider habe ich auch in den Sätzen ein paar flsche Wörter entdeckt, so das der Lesefluß gestört war.  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
LuJo

_Hallo, erst mal Danke! Was die Fehler angeht verweise ich bereit auch das was ich bei „LESE" geschrieben habe. Ist halt so, gell! Harry2004_

**Harry Black Potter: **So, wir haben gerade 3:30 und ich habe eine schlaflose Nacht. Da dachte ich mir, dass ich dir mal wieder ein Review hinterlassen kann. Ich hab ja sonst nichts zu tun ;)  
Das Kapitel war, wie eigentlich auch alle anderen zuvor, wieder absolut TOP. Ich betone das auf jeden Fall jedes Mal, nicht dass du es vergisst. Das wollen wir doch nicht ;)  
gekürzt… (siehe Reviews)

_Hallo erstmal! Es ist 22.45 Uhr und ich dachte schick mal wieder ein Kapitel online, grins!  
Ich hoffe du kommst auch noch zu schlafen, neben dem lesen!  
Zu deiner Frage: Ich habe erst Harry Potter 1-4 gelesen, dann war ich im Kino und war enttäuscht. Ich habe jetzt neben vielen FF alle Harry Potter Bücher bis 6 verschlungen.  
Ich glaube aber das gerade die beiden gute Lehrer abgeben, grade wegen ihren eigenen Fehlern. Ich habe mächtig Stress aber ich werde versuchen sofort weiter zu schreiben. Versprochen! Ich habe noch Ideen für 5-7 Geschichten aber erst schreibe ich diese zuende. Harry2004_

**Leni2005: **hey,  
ich bin über deine FF gestolpert und habe jetzt die ersten 6 Kapitel gelesen. Ich finde sie ganz gut, allerdings gibt es einige Sachen, die ich bemängeln muss. Ich fange aber mal mit dem positiven an...  
gekürzt… (siehe Reviews)

_Hallo, erst einmal Danke für dein Review.  
In den ersten Kapiteln sind einige Fehler das weiß ich leider. Ich versuche hin und wieder einmal die alten Kapitel zu überarbeiten und setzte sie dann wieder online.  
Nach und nach, mit jeder neuen Geschichte sollte es besser werden. Lese schön weiter meine Geschichte und ich werde mir auch mal deine vornehmen. GRINS.  
Hermine hat sich fast vollständig aus der Zauberwelt zurückgezogen um nach Harry zu suchen und um erfolge in der nicht Magischen Welt zu erreichen. Deswegen müssten Ron und Ginny drunter leiden. Harry2004_

**Olaf74: **Genial. Weiter so!

_OK, Danke! Ich werde mein bestes geben. Harry2004_

**Captain Kirk: **Deine Geschichte ist dir wirklich gut gelungen.Weiter so. Werde jetzt mit deiner zweiten weitermachen.

_Dann bin ich mal auf deine nächsten Reviews gespannt. Grins Harry2004_

**Lese:** Also Harry2004, deine Geschickte ist super ich habe sie mir schon das zweite mal durch gelesen so weit du sie geschrieben hast. mir sind nur ein paar Gramatikfehler aufgefallen. aber nur ein paar kleine, wo man ein paar Wörter hätte umstellen können, aber sonst ist es eine super geschichte. Taucht der alte meister noch mal auf dieser Muggel? oder ZAuberer? oder doch Muggel? ist es vielleicht doch Merlin? würd mich nicht wundern  
LG Jens

_Danke und Hoch soll er leben! Zweimal gelesen!!!  
Die Fehler und Kapitel sind in arbeit.! Wegen deiner Frage, da kann ich dir noch keine Antwort geben, leider! Harry2004_

* * *

___**Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) , dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: **_

_„****__harry04ff et Yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen._

___**Danke euer Harry2004**_


	41. Kapitel 41 Wieder willen

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab Ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einem sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. _

_**Das Kapitel hat den Namen – Elf wieder willen **_

_Diese Kapitel ist __**Slay Coral**__ gewidmet der einen großen Fehler im letzten Kapitel bemerkte und miteilte, so das ich ihn umgehend beseitigen konnte._

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung (außer der Unterbrechung durch den Schreiber) an das letzte Kapitel – Englische Bürokratie._

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so dass auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

groß zeigte wie die große Halle über Ihnen, nur das es hier auch noch die ein oder anderen Zwischenwände gab. Es waren viele kleine Nischen an den Wänden und in jeder dieser Nischen waren mal Herde oder Öfen untergebracht aber auch Spülen oder einfach nur Arbeitsbereiche zu Vorbereitung der Speisen. Die Decke war maximal Zweimeterfünfzig hoch und es gab keine Fenster. Überall waren kleine Leuchten an den Wänden und Decken angebracht die den Raum aber nicht Heller machen als einen Spelunke in der Nokturngasse in London. Dazu kamen noch einige Kerzen auf den Tischen und die Feuer der scheinbar nie verlöschenden Öfen. Und obwohl man sich in einer Küche befand herrschten dort angenehme Temperaturen, dies lag wohl an der vielen Magie, mit der dort die Speisen zubereitet wurden.

„Warum ist es hier nicht heller, Hermine. Das ist doch viel zu dunkel um vernünftig zu arbeiten", frage Meyling.

„Nein, Meyling. Hier arbeiten normalerweise nur Hauselfen und diese kommen mit diesem Licht wunderbar klar. Sie habe größere Augen als wir Menschen und ihre Wahrnehmung ist dementsprechend um das Vielfache besser als das Unsere. Die Helligkeit die wir Menschen als angenehm und hell genug empfinden, ist für die Hauselfen schon fast zu hell und deswegen leben und arbeiten sie viel lieber bei diesem Licht, leider"

„Warum leider?"

„Weil unsere liebe Hermine, es nicht verstehen kann, das Hauselfen nicht frei sein wollen und viel lieber Arbeiten als faul zu sein und nichts zu tun. Hermine würde am liebsten alle Hauselfen befreien und sie mit Geld anstellen zu arbeiten aber das möchten die Hauselfen überhaupt nicht", sprach Harry zu Meyling mit einem leichten grinsen zu Hermine.

„Danke Mr. Potter! Das du diese Geschichte immer wieder aufwärmen musst!"

„Kein Problem Hermine aber jetzt leise. Hier geht es merkwürdiges vor sich. Ich weiß nicht was es ist aber ich habe ein komisches Gefühl und dieses Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir aufpassen sollten", sprach Harry leise zu den beiden Mädels.

Hermine schwieg und dann bemerkte sie, was Harry meinte. Es war leise aber vielleicht auch schon zu leise. Vorsichtig zogen Harry und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie deuteten Meyling an, das sie sich vorsichtig in einer Ecke gehen und sich dort verstecken sollte. Meyling wusste zwar nicht was die beiden für ein Gefühl hatte aber es war ihr sicherer sich zu verstecken, so wie es ihr die beiden gezeigt hatten.

Harry ging links an den Tischen vorbei und Hermine rechts. Beide gingen vorsichtig um jede Nische herum und hatten immer ihren Zauberstab im Anschlag. Harry schaute auch dabei auch immer wieder zu seiner Freundin Hermine herüber. Plötzlich hörten die beiden ein schreien und beiden drehten sich in Richtung von Meyling. Aber nicht sie hatte geschrien.

„Vorsicht Master Harry!"

Bevor Harry reagieren könnte sahen die beiden nur noch, wie ein mächtige Magie Strahl knapp an Harry vorbei schoss und dann auf etwas traf. Dieses etwas war ein Totesser und dieser war hinter einigen Töpfen versteckt. Er wollte allen Anschein gerade einen Fluch auf Harry abfeuern, war aber so überrascht über den Gegenangriff, das er vollkommen ungeschützt einige Meter nach hinten gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde.

„Dobby?"

„Ja, Master Harry? Wie kann Dobby behilf reich sein?"

„Ich glaube Dobby war mir schon behilf reich. Woher wusstest du", fragte Harry?

„Dobby hörte Alarm und eilte so schnell wie er konnte zur Küche um nachzuschauen was los wäre. Und da sah Dobby, Master Harry und Lady Hermine die Hauselfen Killerin"

„Dobby!"

„Sorry Lady Hermine! Die anderen Hauselfen haben Angst wenn Lady Hermine in der Nähe ist. Sie haben Angst etwas von ihr geschenkt zu bekommen und frei zu werden."

„Schon gut Dobby, Hermine hat versprochen nicht weiter zu versuchen Hauselfen gegen ihren Willen zu befreien, versprochen aber jetzt weiter", sprach Harry.

„Ist Master Harry sicher?"

„Ja, Dobby! Hermine bitte sagt Dobby, das du nicht wieder versuchen wirst Hauselfen zu befreien!"

„Richtig Dobby, Harry hat Recht. Ich versuche nicht mehr Hauselfen gegen Ihren willen zu befreien, versprochen Dobby aber bitte nenn mich nicht mehr Lady, sondern nur Hermine."

„OK Miss Hermine… also Dobby hörte den Alarm und Dobby sah den bösen Mann. Der böse Mann wollte Harry wehtun und das musste Dobby verhindern."

„Danke Dobby! Aber jetzt lass uns erst einmal um den Totesser kümmern, ja"

„In Ordnung Master Harry. Was soll mit ihm geschehen?"

„Wenn er nicht ernsthaft verletzt ist dann bring ihn bitte zu den anderen Totessern in den Kerker, bis das Ministerium kommen kann und ihn nach Askaban bringt. Ansonsten muss er erst zur Krankenstation aber nur unter schwerer Bewachung."

„OK Master Harry! Ich bringe ihn in den Kerker und berichte Professor Dumbledore von dem Vorfall, dann komme ich zurück in die Küche."

„Alles klar Dobby aber ich habe noch eine Frage, wo sind all die anderen Hauselfen hier aus der Küche abgeblieben. Der Professor hat uns gebeten in der Küche Bescheid zu sagen, das alle Schüler gleich zum Frühstück kommen sollen", fragte Hermine.

„Schuldigung Miss Hermine. Alle Hauselfen sind damit beschäftigt den Krankenflügel und das Schloss zu schützen. Dobby hilft aber gleich. Dobby ist so schnell wieder zurück."

Mit einem „Plopp" war Dobby vom Tisch verschwunden, um sofort neben dem Totesser wieder aufzutauchen. Dann wieder ein „Plopp" und Dobby war mit dem Totesser verschwunden. Harry, Hermine und Meyling schauten sich verdutzt an und Harry zog die Schultern nach oben.

„Ich glaube dann, müssen wir wohl ein wenig Hand anlegen. Sonst gibt es heute nichts zu Frühstück!"

„Harry bist du verrückt! Wie sollen wir das denn schaffen. Weiß du wie viele Schüler gerade in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen? – Das sind zu viele, das können wir gar nicht schaffen."

„Dann gibt es halt nur ein einfaches Frühstück und wenn wir uns dranhalten dann schaffen wir das auch. Hermine, ich bin der Junge der wieder lebt! Und du bist die, die es geschafft hat mich wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Also wird er uns doch wohl möglich sein, so ein kleines Frühstück, fertig zu bekommen, oder?"

„Kleines Frühstück, Harry du bist verrückt!

„Keine Angst Hermine, ich habe das bei den Dursleys auch jeden Morgen gemacht. Wenn ich in den Ferien bei Ihnen war"

„Äh, ja", war alles was Hermine da noch sagen konnte.

„Richtig Hermine also los! Meyling du kümmerst dich um Tee, Kaffee und Kakao oder besser halt um die Getränke. Hermine du schaust dich nach Müsli und Brot um. Ich suche Tassen, Teller, Messer und bringen Sie zu Tisch. Heute sind wir mal die Hauselfen Mädels also haltet euch ran. Hermine mein Schatz, das müsste dir doch besonders gut gefallen, oder nicht. Du brauchst dir nur vorstellen alle Hauselfen sind frei und wir sind die neue Küchen Mannschaft", Harry grinste.

„Ha, ha! Sehr witzig also los. Ich bekomme nämlich auch langsam Hunger", sagte Hermine und streifte durch die Küche auf der Suche nach Brot und Müsli.

Sie waren bereit eine Weile am arbeiten. Harry war bereits an dritten Tisch angefangen, jeweils zehn Teller, Tassen und Messer in die Mitte des Tisches zu stellen, so das alle paar Plätze ein Geschirr Vorrat stand. Meyling hatte fast alle Tische bis auf den der Lehrertisch mit Getränkekannen bestückt und Hermine war mit dem Brot beschäftigt als es neben Ihr plötzlich „PLOPP", „PLOPP" gemacht hatte und Dobby mit einen zweiten Hauself aufgetaucht waren. Genauso erstaunt wie Hermine, waren auch die beiden Hauselfen als Sie das Wilde treiben in der Küche bemerkten.

„Dobby sein sprachlos! Dobby haben noch nie so fleißige und große Hauselfen gesehen. Dobby bekommt fast Angst um seine Arbeit", sagte Dobby zu Hermine aber die schüttelte nur einfach den Kopf.

Harry der die Beiden auch bemerkt hatte, kam zu Ihnen und Hermine.

„Dobby da bist du ja und wie ich sehe hast du Verstärkung mitgebracht. Wer ist dein Freund", fragte Harry und drehte sich zu den anderen Hauselfen, „Mein Name ist Harry Potter aber für Freunde von Dobby, bin ich einfach nur Harry."

Der Hauself begriff gar nicht wie ihn geschah und schaute verdutzt zu Dobby, als er Plötzlich Harrys Hand sah die ihn zum Gruß entgegen gestreckt worden war. Dobby bekam ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und schien sich kurz mit seinen gegenüber zu unterhalten aber in einer Art und Weise die unseren Freunden fremd war. Kurz darauf drehte Dobby sich wieder in Richtung von Hermine und Harry und sprach:

„Das ist Formigon er kennt sich hier in der Küche hervorragend aus. Er ist recht schüchtern und hatte große Angst das Miss Hermine ihm etwas schenken würde, wenn er hier auftauchen würde. Ich habe ihn überredet mit zukommen und dann wird ihm plötzlich eine Hand gereicht. Wie von gleich zu gleich und das könne Formigon nicht verstehen und…"

„Schon gut Dobby wir verstehen, was du und Formigon meinen. Formigon pass auf!"

Formigon stellte sich stramm hin und erwartete seine ersten Befehle von Harry.

„Formigon! Wie dir vielleicht Dobby schon gesagt hat, Stehen wir nicht ganz so auf Förmlichkeiten. Also ich bin Harry, das ist Hermine und die dort zu uns kommt, das ist Meyling. Wir werden wie es euer Wunsch ist, keine Kleidung schenken. Aber wir möchten im Gegenzug, das ihr uns nicht mit Meister, Herrin, Master oder Misses ansprecht, sonder einfach nur mit Hermine, Harry und Meyling. So und nun könntest du uns helfen, das wir uns einwenig besser hier in der Küche auskennen. Wir brauchen noch Wurst, Käse, Marmelade und vieles mehr."

„Und Formigon soll nun mit Dobby und Ihnen Frühstück machen. Richtig gleich zu gleich?"

„Ja Formigon Richtig und wir sollten und beeilen, denn gleich werden die ersten Schüler in die große Halle kommen und Hunger haben", antwortete Harry mit einen lächeln.

Dobby und Formigon verstanden zwar die Welt nicht mehr aber fingen an, mit dem, was Ihnen gesagt wurde. Nur das nun unsere Freunde Probleme hatten Ihnen zu folgen. Hauselfen sind und einiges schneller als Menschen. In Windeseile waren Wurst und Käse geschnitten und Hermine brachte Sie zu den Tischen. Meyling war mit Kakao kochen beschäftigt und in der zwischen Zeit presste Dobby Orangen zu Saft aus.

Harry hatte sich an einen Herd gestellt und bemühte sich Speck zu braten, während sich Formigon davon überzeuge das an allen Plätzen gleich viele Sachen postiert waren. Die Zeit verflog und plötzlich merkte Harry, wie Dobby an seiner Robe zog um seinen Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Ja Dobby, was ist denn los."

„Master Harry und die Missen sollen jetzt auch in die große Halle gehen. Formigon und Dobby kommen ihr jetzt zurecht und gleich werden noch ein paar Hauselfen dazu kommen."

„In Ordnung Dobby. Ich habe auch schon großen Hunger, von dieser Arbeit hier bekommen. Wir werden gehen."

Dobby bedankte sich noch einmal bei den dreien und dann gingen Sie aus der Küche. Aber kaum waren Sie vor der Küche angekommen, stand Formigon auch schon wieder vor ihnen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hob er seine kleinen Armen und ein silbriges Licht kam aus seinen Fingern geflogen. Keiner der drei wusste was Sie machen sollten. Wollte er Sie angreifen? Wenn ja warum? Oder wollte er Ihnen was zeigen oder helfen? – Plötzlich dann bemerkte Hermine es als erstes was dieses silbrige Licht zu bedeuten hatte. Formigon hatte die Kleidung der drei gereinigt, so dass Sie sauber waren und angenehm rochen. Nicht erinnerte mehr daran, das Sie grade noch in einer Küche gearbeitet hatten, alles Blitz sauber.

„Danke Formigon", sagte Meyling und der kleine Hauself nickte mit dem Kopf, dann war er mit einem Lächeln und einen leisen „Plopp" auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Dann nenne ich mal Service, was", sagte Harry.

„Allerdings aber jetzt lass uns nicht mehr Trödeln. Ich habe Hunger und ich möchte schauen wie es den Weasleys geht."

„Hermine hat Recht Harry. Mein Magen knurrt auch schon wie wild und was trinken könnte ich jetzt auch."

Harry nickte und alle drei gingen daraufhin gemeinsam in Richtung der großen Halle. Langsam kehrte wieder Leben ins Schloss und man traf den ein oder anderen Schüler in den Fluren. Nur jeder merkte, dass es nicht so war, wie die Tage zuvor. Keiner Lachte oder machten Scherze. Alle waren ernst und sprachen wenn möglich überhaupt nicht über die geschehenden Dinge.

Hermine hatte den beiden gesagt, das vor dem Essen ein paar Minuten vor die Tür wollte, um ein wenig Luft zu schnappen. In der Küche stand nach einiger Zeit die Luft und sie wollte mal wieder den Wind um Ihre Nasen spüren. Harry und Meyling waren einverstanden und begleiteten Sie.

Draußen war es angenehm aber Windig. Die Sonne war bereit weit über den Wald aufgegangen und es deutete sich an, dass dies ein wunderschöner Tag werden sollte. Gerade als die drei sich entschlossen hatten zurück in die große Halle zu gehen rief Hagrid hinter ihnen. Meyling drehte sich um und rannte freudestrahlend zu ihrem Hagrid. Der fing sie auf und gemeinsam kamen Sie dann zu Harry und Hermine.

„Ich musste nach den Tieren sehen. Ist aber alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen. Ich hatte nur Angst gehabt, dass die dummen Totesser sich an Ihnen vergreifen würden. – Habt ihr denn keinen Hunger? Ich sterbe bald vor Hunger und ihr wandert hier über die Wiesen", sagte Hagrid.

Die drei lachten sagten ihm aber nicht warum und machten sich dann gemeinsam mit ihm auch, in die große Halle. Die Tische waren fast bis zu Hälfte besetzt und alle wunderten sich, das noch kein Essen auf den Tischen war. Hagrid setzte sich mit Meyling an den Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore ihnen mit einen lächeln zu nickte und Hermine und Harry setzten sich an die Seite an den Zusatz Tisch an den auch Lee, Remus, Sirius und die Weasleys sitzen sollten.

„Sirius wie geht es dir? Alles wieder in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja danke Harry, es geht. Ich sollte zwar keinen 100 Meter Lauf machen aber Poppy meinte ich sollte sie nicht weiter nerven und zusehen dass ich aus Ihren Krankenflügel verschwinde. Bevor ich gegangen bin, habe ich aber noch kurz mit den Weasleys gesprochen und Sie wollten auch zum Frühstück kommen."

Harry nickte und schaute sich dann ein wenig in der Halle um, als Professor Dumbledore in Ansprach:

„Harry, ich hoffe euch ist in der Küche nichts passiert. Dobby hatte nicht viel darüber verloren. Es hatte uns nur diesen Totesser gebracht und meinte er müsste zurück, bevor ihr noch die Küche in Schutt und Asche legt. – Dabei frage ich mich was mit dem Frühstück los ist? Eigentlich sollte es schon auf den Tisch stehen aber wir warten immer noch."

„Professor bitte erwarten Sie nicht zu viel vom heutigen Frühstück. Die Elfen waren so mit der Sicherheit des Schlosses beschäftigt, da haben wir kurzerhand die Küche übernommen aber warum es noch nicht auf den Tischen ist, das weiß ich auch noch nicht."

Harry hatte gerade ausgesprochen als ein leises „Plopp" zu hören war und Dobby neben dem Professor aufgetaucht war.

„Dobby! Was kann ich für dich tun", frage der Professor.

„Danke Sir aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Dobby wollte nur schauen ob Master Potter und Misses Lee und Granger anwesend sind, dann kann das Frühstück auch schon beginnen."

Dumbledore wunderte sich genau wie Harry und die anderen als Plötzlich in blau, grüner Schrift eine Text in den Himmel der großen Halle erschien.

„ **_Die Hauselfen der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei sind stolz verkünden zu dürfen, das es mit dem heutigen Tage drei Ehren Hauselfen gibt. Misses Hermine Granger, Misses Meyling Lee und Master Harry Potter sind einstimmig von den Hauselfen der Hogwarts Schule zu Ehren Hauselfen erklärt worden. Das nun folgende Frühstück wäre ohne Ihre Hilfe nie möglich gewesen und alles Hauselfen wünschen guten Appetit "_**

Professor Dumbledore schaute die Drei an, genau wie jeder Anwesende in der großen Halle, einschließlich der Familie Weasleys die gerade in die Halle gekommen waren. Dann erschienen nicht die Teller, die Harry vorbereit hatte, sondern die Goldenen die eigentlich nur zu besonderen Essen benutzt wurden. Es folgten die Getränke, das Brot und der Rest des Essens.

Ron war der erste der Weasleys die am Tisch ankamen und setzte sich neben Harry. Er sah mitgenommen und abgekämpft aus aber dennoch hatte er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Man Kumpel was habt ihr gemacht. Dad meinte so etwas hätte er noch nie sehen und er hat auch noch nie etwas davon gehört, das Hauselfen dies jemals gemacht hätten."

„Hallo Ron. Wir haben nichts gemacht. Nur ein wenig in der Küche geholfen. Sonst nichts."

Ron schaute ihn verwundert an und auch die anderen anwesenden blicken ungläubig zu ihm und Hermine rüber. Hermine aber bestätigte Harrys aussagen und nachdem Sie nicht weiter darüber sprachen fingen sie an zu essen.

Es ging sehr leise zu in der Halle und selbst als die Eulen mit der Post und die Zeitungen angeflogen kamen, blieb der Text der Hauselfen bestehen.

Nachdem die Eulen die Halle wieder verlassen hatten wurde es zusehends lauter und unsere Freunde schauten sich fragend um. Auch am Lehrertisch wo einige Lehrer Zeitungen erhielten wurde heftig geredet. Remus der auch eine Zeitung erhalten hatte zeigte sie Sirius und Harry.

**Hogwarts Angegriffen!**

**Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat am gestrigen Tage Hogwarts die Schule für Zauberei angegriffen. Professor Dumbledore, der zahlreiche Unterstützung von Schüler, Lehrern und Auroren bekam, lieferte sich einen erbitterten Kampf. Aber mit dem Auftauchen von einigen alten Schülern der Hogwarts Schule, unter anderen den Tot geglaubten „ Jungen der lebt " Mister Harry Potter, gelang es mit dem Schulleiter die Totesser zurück zu schlagen. Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf musste sich nach schweren Verlusten für dieses Mal geschlagen geben und zurückziehen aber wie lange, dies ist eine ungelöste Frage.**

**Potter neues Zauberminister von England?**

**Nach noch unbestätigten Berichten hat Mister Harry Potter zugesagt sich bei der in wenigen Monaten stattfindenden Neuwahlen zum Zauberminister unseres Landes aufzustellen. Sollten diese Aussagen war sein, dann wäre dies ein schwerer Schlag gegen den noch amtierenden Zauberminister Lord John Russell. Seine Neuwahl schien bereit vor dieser Meldung als sehr fraglich aber geben Mister Potter wären seine Chancen wohl mehr als gering. Mister Potter hatte dem Minister bereits persönlich von seinen Vorhaben unterrichtet, gegen ihn anzutreten. Nach den bekannt werden dieser Meldung haben sich spontan viele namhafte Zauberer und Geschäftsleute dazu entschlossen Mister Potter zu unterstützen. **

**Heiler Kongress in Schottland geplant!**

**Im wenigen Tagen ist ein Heiler Kongress in…**

Fortsetzung folgt…

_**Ich wünsche allen ein Frohes und Gesundes Osterfest!**_

_So damit ist das 41ste Kapitel nun auch abgeschlossen und die Nr. 42 folgt!_

_Unten links den Button drücken und Kommentar (Reviews) schreiben! DANKE euer Harry2004_

R/A:

_**- Fehler in den Reviews werden nicht behandelt oder verbessert -**_

**Dax:** :-).

_Danke_

**Hermine Potter:** :-).

_Da gilt das gleiche, Danke._

**Slay Coral:** Hi  
Bisschen kurz und noch ein kleiner Fehler.  
Remus hast du weg geschickt, ist dann aber plötzlich wider da wenn es ein Zitronen Drob gibt wieder da! überarbeite das Kapitel nochmals! Ansonsten gut.

_Noch mal Danke und das Kapitel ist es mir wert. Bis zu nächsten Kapitel hoffentlich ohne solch einen Fehler! Harry2004_

**Arthus: **Wieder ein tolles Kapitel.  
Und ich hoffe fest das es das 41 noch diesen Monat gibt.  
Ansonsten schreib bloss so weiter aber vielleicht schafst du ja mal auch wieder längere kapitel , ansonsten mach ruhig so weiter.

_Jawohl Kapitel ist innerhalb von drei Tagen fertig, Grins! Aber nicht immer drauf verlassen, bitte. Einwenig länger war es auch und nun muss ich nur noch weiter schreiben, ich weiß! Harry2004_

**Moanah:** heey!  
natürlich verstehe ich das, wenn du eifach viel stress hast im moment. ich fand das kapitel sehr unterhaltsam!  
ich hab' in diesem kap aber mehr schreibfehler als sonst gefunden. liegt das an deinem stress? wenn ja, nicht schlimm. solange man es noch lesen kan ;-)  
lg moanah

_Danke, danke auch für dein Verständnis. Ich hoffe mit diesen Kapitel konnte ich einwenig Entschädigung liefern. Harry2004_

**Celina-HP: (K39)** Nee, jung bin ich nicht mehr und Alpträume hatte ich auch Kapitel war ganz weiter so.

**(K40)** Solche Drops will ich . Der neue Zauberminister scheint aber nicht sehr schlau zu sein. Fuge mochte ich schon nicht und diesen mag ich auch nicht so besonders. Er sollte sich mal überlegen mit wenn er sich anlegt. Schreib schnell weiter, denn deine anderen Fans werden es dir danken. Bussi Celina

_Ist aber traurig wenn man sich nicht mehr jung fühlt. Man ist dich nur so alt wie man sich fühlt oder? Grins Die Drops sind klasse Gell, die hat Harry aus der Chinesischen Winkelgasse mitgebracht. Der Minister wird sein Fett abbekommen, verlass dich drauf! Und einen schönen Dank an alle Fans meiner Geschichte! Harry2004_

**Snape126: (K39) **Die Freude über das neue Kapitel würde leider durch ungewöhnlich viele Rechtschreibfehler getrübt.  
Schön ist es aber das es wieder weiter ging.  
Der Inhalt war gut, doch hat mich Hermines ständig wechselnde Gefühle etwas gestört. Von verliebt, schnippisch, beleidigt bis ungläubig war alles dabei.  
Ich bin gespannt was der Minister für Verwicklungen erzeugt im nächsten Kapitel.

**(K40)** Auch wenn du schon geschrieben hast das du eben die Fehler machst die in den Kapiteln zu finden sind, lässt sich das ganz einfach mit einem Beta Leser vermeiden. Dann haben alle anderen Leser mehr Freude an dem Kapitel.  
Der Minister finde ich gut gelungen, auch wenn er schwer einzuschätzen ist. Und das Dumbledore so vehement gegen ihn vorgeht, obwohl er mit dem Orden vorsichtiger gegenüber dem Minister agieren will , ist auch etwas merkwürdig.  
Ich hoffe im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder mehr Aktion.

_Hallo und danke erst einmal mit deinem zweiten Reviews warst du der 300ste Kommentar Schreiber meiner Geschichte. Meinen Glückwunsch! Vielleicht reizt es doch mal den ein oder anderen Schwarzleser sich doch mal zu dazu hinzureisen und auch mal einen Satz zu meiner Geschichte zu schreiben. Wie alle wissen ist dafür noch keiner bei mir bestraft worden. GRINS. So nun aber zu deinen Reviews. Kapitel 39 werde ich mir noch mal anschauen wenn ich die Zeit dafür finde aber was Hermine angeht, Mensch, das ist eine Frau, die darf das! Kapitel 40 leider nicht ganz so viel Aktion wie du vielleicht gehofft hast aber was nicht ist, dann kann ja noch werden! Harry2004_

_**- Fehler in den Reviews werden nicht behandelt oder verbessert -**_

_**Traut euch bitte und drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) , dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Einfach an: **_

„_**harry04ff et Yahoo punkt de" und wenig später solltet ihr auch schon eine Antwort von mir bekommen.**_

_**Danke euer Harry2004**_

update 9/2010_**  
**_


	42. Kapitel 42 Macht und Sicherheit

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Date : Jan 2008 / September 2010  
_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab Ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einem sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. Auch wenn ich jetzt das siebte Buch gelesen habe und die Hoffnung habe neues von JK und Harry Potter zu lesen. _

**_das Kapitel hat den Namen – Macht und Sicherheit _**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung an das letzte Kapitel – Elf wieder willen._

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so dass auch nicht Mitglieder, die Möglichkeiten gegeben sind, sich zu dem Kapitel zu äußern und Ihren Kommentar abzugeben. _

_Euer Harry2004_

* * *

**Kapitel 42 – Macht und Sicherheit**

Sirius und Harry starrten mit ungläubigen Gesichtern in den Tagespropheten der vor Ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. Während Sirius sich den Artikel ein zweites Mal durchlas, tobte es in Harry Kopf schon die grauenhaftesten Befürchtungen und er war vom Tisch aufgesprungen, denn er wollte am liebsten raus, aus der Halle laufen und seiner Wut freien lauf lassen.

Gerade als sich Harry ein Drama nach dem nächsten am vorstellen war, griff Hermine ihn von hinten um die Taille und nahm ihn so, in den Arm. Schweigend drückte Hermine ihren Kopf an Harrys Rücken und Harry fühlte eine wohltuende Wärme in ihm aufsteigen. Langsam beruhigten sich seine Nerven wieder und ohne Harry richtig loszulassen, kam Hermine langsam unter Harrys rechten Arm neben ihn.

„Harry was ist den los? Wir sind hier jetzt in Sicherheit! Bitte beruhige dich Harry", sagte Hermine und auch Ron schaute zu seinen Kumpel auf aber senkte recht schnell wieder seine Augen, nachdem er bemerkte das Harry sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Ohne ein Wort starrte Harry, zu Sirius und der in seinen Händen befindenden Zeitung. Hermine folgte Harrys blick und wohl erst jetzt hatte Hermine den Artikel in der Zeitung war genommen, denn sie las den Aufmacher laut vor.

**Potter neuer Zauberminister von England?**

Kopf schüttelnd löste Hermine sich langsam von Harry und nahm Sirius die Zeitung aus den Händen, obwohl dieser sie gerade erst vom Tisch aufgenommen hatte.

Sirius sagte aber nichts dazu und ließ Hermine gewähren. Langsam schaute er sich in der großen Halle um und nachdem er zahlreiche Erstaunte aber auch sehr glückliche Gesichter gesehen hatte, verharrten seine Augen mitten auf der im leuchteten Inschrift der Hauselfen geschriebenen Nachricht hoch oben an der Decke, in mitten der großen Halle.

Und während Hermine aufmerksam Zeile für Zeile, Wort für Wort des Artikel an lesen war, schweifte Harrys nachdenklicher Blick in Richtung der Weasleys, die nur einige Meter neben Ihnen am Tisch saßen.

Ginny saß eng neben ihrer Mutter und versuchte sie zu trösten, auch wenn Ginny selbst Trost brauchte könnte. Sie war zu der Zeit nur für Ihre Mutter da. Auch Artur der auf der anderen Seite von Molly saß hatte seinen Arm um seine Frau gelegt. Langsam aber löste er sich von seiner Frau und wollte aufstehen, Molly schaute ihn fragen, ja fast flehend an aber nach einigen leisen Worten zu seiner Frau, nickte diese und sank wieder in sich zusammen, während Artur sich erhob. Ginny sprach leise mit ihrer Mutter, auch wenn die meisten Worte die Ginny sagte wohl nie bei Molly angekommen waren.

Artur kam langsam um den Tisch herum und auf Harry zu gelaufen. Kurz bevor er Harry erreichte legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter von Ron der nun neben ihn am Tisch saß.

Dieser legte seine Hand auf die Hand seines Vaters und nickte ohne ein Wort seinen Vater zu. Artur löste sich darauf hin wieder von Ron und zog seine Hand unter der Hand seines Sohnes zurück und ging auf Harry zu. Harry raste sein Hirn, er wusste nicht was er Artur sagen sollte, wie er ihn gerecht werden konnte oder ihn trösten konnte. Aber bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stand er vor ihn und alles was er sagen konnte war:

„Artur!"

„Harry mein Junge, ich wollte nur…", fing Artur an aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm Artur in seine Arme.

Artur lies dies geschehen und find wieder an zu reden: „Harry, bitte mach dir keine vorwürfe wegen Percy. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, mein Junge. Es… es wäre bestimmt auch ohne dich dazu gekommen… Ich…"

„Nein Artur, bitte nicht..! Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hatte Voldemort schon lange schlagen und vernichten müssen aber es sollte nicht sein, leider… Aber ich werde dir und deiner Familie den Schuldigen für Percys tot bringen und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tun werde…"

„NEIN! Harry, nein! Wir alle werden ihn vernichten und das gemeinsam, mein Junge! Gemeinsam und nicht anders", sagte Artur in Harry Ohr und schlug ihn dankbar leicht auf den Rücken.

Dann löste Artur sich von Harry und nachdem die beiden sich noch einige Sekunden in die Augen geschaut hatten, nickte Artur, Harry zu und ging ohne weitere Worte an ihn vorbei in Richtung von Albus Dumbledore.

Bevor Harry was anderes machen konnte als stehen zu bleiben, war auch schon Ron neben ihn und auch Hermine nahm in wieder in den Arm.

„Harry Kumpel, was soll ich sagen? Du hast es mal wieder geschafft, wäre nicht passend und nicht Ehrlich…"

„Ron! Bitte"

„Keine Sorgen Hermine, ich weiß schon was ich sagen möchte. Ich bin nicht beleidigt oder so, ich bin Stolz! Ja, ich bin Richtig stolz darauf sagen zu dürfen, das Harry mein… Nein unser Kumpel ist. Und ich würde mir sehr wünschen, das du diesen Minister mal so richtig den Marsch blasen wirst. Und was Voldemort angeht, da solltest du dir mal ein paar Sorgen weniger machen Harry, denn nun wird in ganz England und die gesamte Familie Weasleys jagen und wie ein wildes, räudiges Tier zur Strecke bringen und alle die noch auf seiner Seite stehen, hätten sich leider Wünschen sollen nie geboren zu sein."

„Danke Ron aber ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, das noch mal jemand deiner Familie zu Schaden kommen wird, ich ganz alleine werde dafür sorgen, das Riddel nie wieder jemanden etwas Böses antuhen wird, vorher werde ich sterben, auch ein zweites Mal", sprach Harry in sehr aufgewühlten Ton.

„Bestimmt nicht Harry, tu mir, dir, Hermine und uns den Gefallen und werde neuer Zauberminister von ganz Großbritannien und dann werden wir Voldemort und seinen Anhängern, so den Arsch aufreißen, da Sie sich davon nie wieder erholen werden", antwortete Ron.

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll Ron!"

„Dann sag halt nichts aber mach es und wir werden gewinnen."

„Danke Ron."

Hermine drückte sich ein wenig mehr an Harry um ihn zu zeigen, das er bestimmt nicht alleine sein wird, nie Mals mehr. Und auch Harry nahm Hermine fester in den Arm und gab ihr einen sehr innigen Kuss auf den Mund. Bis Sie plötzlich neben sich ein kleines Räuspern zu Kenntnis nahmen und von einander wieder abließen.

Professor Dumbledore, Artur, Remus und Sirius standen neben den Beiden und grinsten sie ein wenig an. Eigentlich hatten die beiden jetzt mit einen Spruch von einen der Personen gerechnet aber dem war nicht so. Stattdessen nahm Sirius die beiden in den Arm und führte Sie zu einem kleinen Nebenraum der großen Halle und alle anderen, sowie Ron folgten den drei ohne etwas zu sagen.

Nachdem Remus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzten sich Albus, Artur, Ron und Remus an einen kleinen runden Tisch, nur Sirius blieb mit Hermine und Harry davor stehen.

Harry der nicht nur Hermine und die anderen fragend anschaute, wollte gerade etwas sagen als Sirius anfing zu sprechen und sich damit einen Schritt von Harry und Hermine löste:

„Harry, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll oder besser wie ich es sagen soll, also bitte entschuldige wenn ich vielleicht nicht immer die richtigen Wörter, für das, was ich sagen will finden werde. Ich weiß nicht ob ich sprachlos bin oder einfach nur überwältigt sein soll.

… Ich habe schon sehr vieles in meinen, doch so langen Leben erlebt aber ich glaube dieser Tag geht in die Geschichte der Potters und auch der Grangers und Blacks ein. Ich glaube das hätte selbst dein Vater, Merlin habe ihn selig, nie fertig gebracht. Und das sage ich dir jetzt auch nur ein einziges Mal in deinen Leben Harry!"

Harry blicke gespannt auf Sirius Gesicht, das immer noch wie versteinert in seine Augen blickte.

„Harry! Ich war der beste Freund deines Vaters… und als dieser wollte ich nie etwas Schlechtes über ihn sagen … das habe ich ihn geschworen bei meinem Leben… aber…"

„Nicht Sirius! Denk an die Folgen deiner Aussage", rief Hermine aber Sirius senkte seine Augen nur und erst einige Sekunden später blicke er erst Harry und dann Hermine mit seinen Tränen durchzogenen Augen wieder an und sprach weiter: „Schön gut Hermine! James wird mir verzeihen, denn es ist Harry und dir, denen ich dies sagen werde… und egal welche Konsequenzen dies mit sich ziehen sollte, ich muss es Harry sagen ob ich will oder nicht."

Sirius Augen wandten sich von Hermine zu Harry und er sprach weiter mit leiser aber ruhiger Stimme: „Harry, dein Vater war nicht immer ein heiliger und deine Mutter hatte es mit ihm und mir wer weiß nicht, wie schwer aber er besann sich des meistens immer wieder recht schnell. Ja und dann war er es, der mich zur Vernunft bringen musste, nicht ich ihn oder deine Mutter.

Wir haben vieles dummes angestellt aber auch sehr viel Gutes gemacht, vor allen dein Vater und das solltest du nie vergessen Harry! … Nicht alle konnten deinen Vater leiden, schon gar nicht nachdem er mit deiner Mutter zusammen gekommen war aber dein Vater war daran auch nicht immer ganz unschuldig und das ist wichtig für dich zu wissen Harry.

Jeder hat auch, die ein oder andere gute Seite an sich, auch oder besser wenn, Sie es nie jemanden zeigen wollen oder können. … Du sollst nur wissen, das was ihr für die Hauselfen gemacht haben musst, das hätte ich und dein Vater wohl nie im Leben geschafft. Und wenn nicht du, dann kenn ich niemanden, der es schaffen könnte und verdient hätte, als du und vielleicht Albus aber er ist alt!"

„Sirius!"

„Ja, ja ich weiß er wird er mir die Ohren lang ziehen, wenn er mich in die Finger bekommt aber davor habe ich keine Angst mehr Hermine. Ich bin auch alt und so ist das nicht mehr so schlimm und ohne Albus nun anzuschauen, weiß ich, das er mir schon verzeihen haben wird, wenn ich mich gleich neben ihn setzten werde.

Ihr seit die jungen und noch frischen, euch gehört die Welt von morgen und da kann auch ein Voldemort nicht gegen mach, als alles nur voll zu stauben, mit dem Staub seiner alten und morschen Knochen…

Harry, wenn du es willst und das meine ich aus vollen Herzen, dann werde ich bis zum Tod neben dir stehen und dich unterstützen und schützen, auch mit meinen Leben."

„Sirius!"

„Nein Harry, das ist mein Ernst und das bin ich mir, deiner Mutter und auch ein kleinwenig deinen Vater schuldig. Grins!

Harry ich bitte dich werde der nächste Zauberminister von England und läute eine neue Ära der Vernunft und Zuversicht, in den Herzen der Menschen von England und Großbritannien ein.

Harry tue es nicht für mich oder Dumbledore. Tue es für Hermine und für alle Menschen die auf dich bauen Harry aber besonders tue es für dich. Denn es gibt wohl keiner Menschen auf dieser Welt, der es mehr verdient hätte, als du oder dem es mehr zusteht als dir!"

„Äh… Sirius… Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll oder auch nicht aber ich glaube kaum, das dies nicht möglich sein wird."

„Aber warum nicht Harry? Ich muss zugeben, das ich nie an die Möglichkeit gedacht habe, was wäre wenn du Zauberminister würdest aber in Hinblick auf die Möglichkeiten, die sich dir, daraus zu Verfügung stehen würden, wäre ich wirklich nicht abgeneigt, dir zu diesen Schritt zu raten", sprach Albus nun einen vollkommen wirschen Harry Potter zu.

„Und du hättest wahrscheinlich auch die besten Chancen, die Wahl für dich zu entscheiden. Der Orden des Phönix wird dich schon einmal mit mir an ihrer Seite voll und ganz unterstützen. Artur sagte mir dass die meisten der Ministerium Mitarbeiter bestimmt auch auf deiner Seite wären und was die Bevölkerung angeht, das kannst du ohne weiteres an der Winkelgasse ablesen.", fügte Albus noch hinzu und Artur, Remus nickten zustimmend ein.

Harry war vollkommen durcheinander und er brauchte auch einige Minuten, so kam es Harry zumindest vor, bevor der sich zu Hermine drehte und ihr tief in die Augen schaute.

„Was sagst du, dazu Hermine? Soll ich das wirklich machen? Soll ich mich für ein Amt bei Zauberministerium bewerben, für den Posten des Zauberministers? Was meinst du Hermine könnte ich das schaffen und wäre ich wirklich ein guter Zauberminister?"

„Harry ich liebe dich und ich werde immer bei dir sein, ganz gleich wie du dich entscheiden wirst aber ich glaube Sie haben Recht, wenn sie sagen, du solltest dich zur Wahl zu Zauberminister aufstellen lassen. Deinen Chancen stehen gut und wenn du dann gewinnen solltest, dann sollte dir bewusst werden, das ganz England und vielleicht auch die Welt hinter dir und nicht hinter Tom Riddel steht. Voldemort wird es dann besonders schwer haben, jemals wieder etwas gegen dich zu unternehmen und ich hoffe es sehr, das Voldemort auch daran zu Grunde gehen wird. Du und nicht er auf den höchsten Posten, den man in England innehalten kann.

Und Harry noch was, wenn du Minister werden solltest, dann hast du die alleinige Macht, in den Laden mal wirklich mal aufzuräumen!"

„OK Hermine, wenn auch du so fest daran glaubst, das ich das wirklich schaffen kann, dann glaube ich das auch. Professor Dumbledore, …Albus würden Sie mir helfen und mich beraten, was ich zu tun habe und wie ich am besten vorgehen sollte?"

„Es wäre mir einen große Ehre, dir bei diesem Vorhaben zu helfen und ich werde wenn du es möchtest auch gleich schon in die Wege leiten und eine offizielle Kandidatur beim Ministerium und der Presse bekannt geben. Ich gehe davon aus, das du Unterstützung aus fast allen Bereichen bekommen wirst."

„Danke Albus! Und du Ron, was sagst du zu dieser Geschichte?"

„Harry, was soll ich sagen. Ich bin Stolz darauf der Kumpel vom zukünftigen Zauberminister zu sein und ich glaube, das die gesamte Familien Weasley stolz darauf ist, dich Persönlich zu kennen und wir alle werden dir bestimmt gerne als Wahlhelfer zur Seite stehen, oder Dad?"

„Sicher mein Sohn, sicher! Ihr entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte, denn Molly braucht mich jetzt und vielleicht hilft es ihr ein wenig, wenn ich ihr diese tolle Geschichte erzählen werde", sprach Artur und stand auf um zu Molly zu gehen aber nicht ohne Harry noch einmal die Hand zu drücken.

„Ich und Molly sind so stolz auf dich Harry und ich bitte dich, auch im Namen von Molly und der gesamten Familie Weasley, komm zu uns wann immer du möchtest Harry, denn wir sehen dich als Sohn unserer Familie an und so wird es auch immer bleiben. Und dies gilt sicherlich auch für Hermine, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Danke Mr. Weasley, danke", sagte Harry voller Stolz und Ron nickte ihn zuversichtlich zu.

Dann machte sich Artur auf den Weg zu seiner Frau, Albus eilte in sein Büro und Remus kam zu Harry, Hermine und Sirius.

„Meinen Glückwunsch Harry! Ich werde immer ein stolzer Wolf sein, der gerne von sich behauptet, einmal einen Zauberminister unterrichtet zu haben."

„Danke, Remus aber noch ist es nicht soweit. Ich bin Stolz so eine Familie wie euch meine Familie nennen zu dürfen.", sagte Harry und einige Tränen kullerten seine Wange entlang, die Hermine vorsichtig mit Ihren Fingern aufhielt und beseitige.

Gemeinsam gingen Sie zurück in die große Halle und kaum waren sie wieder am Tisch angekommen, eilte Ginny auf Harry zu. Vorsichtig und immer mit einem Auge nach Hermine gerichtet küsste Ginny, Harry auf seine Wange und sprach:

„Meine Stimme hast du bestimmt und die Stimme von all meinen Freunden", mit diesen Worten machte Sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu Ihrer Familie und vor allen ihrer Mutter.

„Was war das denn eben", frage Hermine und schaute Harry an.

„Keine Ahnung Hermine aber ich glaube, sie wollte sich mit Ihren Blick zu dir, einen Erlaubnis für den Kuss abholen oder so. Aber wirklich sagen kann ich dir das nicht"

„Als ob Ginny eine Erlaubnis brauchen würde, um dich zu küssen!"

„Nicht? Darf die das, einfach so? Ja? … Toll, warum wusste ich das nicht schon all die Jahre vorher", sagte Harry im Scherz und grinste Hermine vollkommen unschuldig an, "Ein Küsschen hier eins dort, eh das ist bestimmt immer sehr nett."

„Ja, ich weiß und waschen muss man sich dann auch nicht mehr, oder wie? Na warte ab mein Freund komm du mir mal unter die vier Augen, dann zeig ich dir wer oder was dich hier wohin küssen darf."

„Toll! Schau mal Sirius, sie kann es doch noch?"

„Was kann ich, immer noch", wollte Hermine wissen?

„So richtig toll eifersüchtig werden, das meinte Harry und ja er hatte Recht! … Auch wenn ich das nun wirklich nicht gut heißen kann, was Harry da gemacht hat (Grins) aber Recht hat er trotzdem", antwortete Sirius zu Hermine und setzte das ernste Gesicht auf, das er in diesen Moment parat hatte und das war immer noch mächtig am grinsen.

„Du Ekelpaket, Grobian, Stinkmorchel, Mistvieh", sagte Hermine zu Harry und trommelte mit Ihren Händen auf seine Schulter ein.

„Hee, was soll das! Lass das! Dafür könnte man dich einsperren", sagte Harry.

„Und wenn schon, was soll es! Können ja mal kommen, diese…", schimpfte Hermine weiter aber sie hörte auf, nach Harry zu schlagen und Harry dankbar darum, auch wenn diese Schläge alles andere als weh taten. Es wirkte in der großen Halle alles andere als Erwachsen.

Einige der anwesenden Schüler und Lehrkräfte schauten schon zu den beiden herüber aber sagten nichts dazu.

Hagrid und Meyling kamen auf Harry zu und bevor Harry auch nur die Chance der Flucht hatte, wurde es bereit von den dicken Händen von Hagrid umschlungen und halb durch die Luft geworfen.

„Glückwunsch Harry! Toll gemacht! Wir sind alle so Stolz auf dich und bestimmt werden sich auch die ein oder anderen im verbotenen Wald über diese Neuigkeit sehr freuen Harry! Meine Stimme hast du bestimmt und du hättest bestimmt auch die von Meyling aber leider lebt Sie ja noch nicht offiziell hier in England."

„Danke Hagrid aber könntest du mich wieder runter lassen, die anderen gucken schon so komisch und Meyling wollte mir auch noch sagen, glaube ich!"

„Oh, sicher, Entschuldigung Harry. War keinen Absicht aber du weißt ja… naja gut, Äh, ja", stammelte Hagrid und lies Harry zu Meyling und Hermine herunter.

Unten angekommen schoss auch Meyling Harry in Ihre Arme aber dies war wesentlich angenehmer als das, was Hagrid vorher gemacht hatte und Harry fragte sich immer wieder, wie das mit Hagrid und Meyling nur so funktionierte aber es klappet wohl!

„Auch von mir Herzliche Glückwünsche Harry und auch wenn Hägilein Recht hat, mit dem hier Wohnen und leben, ich bin immer noch in der Hoffnung, das er mich vor deiner Wahl zum Zauberminister, mal fragen wird oder er mich heiraten möchte oder nicht. Und wenn er das macht, dann kann ich dich auch bestimmt wählen, Harry!"

„Meyling, das hast du ja noch gar nicht erzählt, das Hagrid dich Heiraten möchte", schütte es aus Hermines Mund und Harry, genauso die Hagrid schauten einfach nur blöd aus der Wäsche!

„Da haben wir aber noch viel zu besprechen Meyling, komm wir holen uns Ginny und Molly, die werden uns bestimmt gerne bei den Planungen helfen und es bring Sie auf andere Gedanken", sprach noch mal Hermine und schnappe sich Meyling und war mit ihr verschwunden.

Hagrid, sagte nur noch „uff" und setzte sich unter schweren Krachen des Holzes in einen Stuhl.

Fortsetzung folgt…

_So damit ist das 42ste Kapitel nun endlich auch abgeschlossen und das Kapitel Nr. 43 kann beginnen!_

_Und bitte unten links den Button drücken und Kommentar (Reviews) schreiben! Dies gilt auch für alle Schwarzleser und Gäste von _

_DANKE euer Harry2004 im Januar 2008_

* * *

R/A:

**Hermine Potter, ch 41, anon.:**

Klasse Kapitel  
Ich bin mal auf Harrys Reaktion zu dem Artikel gespannt.  
Mfg Hermine Potter

_Danke Hermine Potter, auch wenn ich immer wieder Fehler im Kapitel entdeckt habe, die ich schweigend beseitig habe, aber danke für dein Lob am Kapitel 41. Ich hoffe mit diesem Kapitel treffe ich auch deinen Geschmack und den vieler anderer. Harry2004_

**Arthus, ch 41, anon.:**

Wieder einmal ein super Kapitel mit einem recht offene Ende.  
Das lässt auf jedenfall wieder viel erwarten.  
Dann schreib blos so weiter ,und weiter, und weiter. Au nah ja du weist schon.

_OK Artus, ich werde mein bestes versuchen._

**Slay Coral, ch 41, anon.:**

Hi  
Danke für die Ehre und danke das es so schnell weiter ging. Bin schon gespannt wie es weiter geht.  
Gruss S. Coral  
PS. Lies die Kapittel nochmals langsam durch. Du hast manchmal einen falschen Buchstabe ins wort eingefügt. Sorry das ich dich wider so korrigiere wenn auch nicht grawierend.

_Hallo Slay Coral, danke für deinen Tip und Kommentar. Ich werde versuchen ihn zu beherzigen aber leider schaff ich dies nicht immer oder mein Wort verarscht mich! (Schuldigung!) Besten Gruß Harry2004_

**EricKaY, ch 41:**

Deine FF ist super...  
aber bei genre ist auch romanze angegeben...  
bzezüglich hermine und harry...ist diesbezüglich überhaupt nix zu merken..  
naja lg

_Sorry, ist immer noch meine erste Geschichte, auch wenn noch zwei weitere auf meiner Liste stehen. Die kamen zwischen durch. Das mit der Romanze, habe ich vielleicht noch nicht so ganz raus aber ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben. Versprochen Harry2004_

**George Weasley, ch 41, anon.:**

Super geschichte (neuen leser hast) mach schnell weiter, und ich hoffe das noch ein Paar Twinjokes kommen  
Und seit wann hat Harry den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse, und wieso?

_Hallo George Weasley, danke das du dich als neuer Leser meiner Geschichte geoutet hast. Stolz! Das mit dem Orden war mir eingefallen und da meine Geschichte frei nach den vierten Buch von J.K.R. spielt habe ich mich die Freiheit genommen und ihn an Harry für seine Leistungen gegen Voldemort verliehen. Gruss Harry2004_

**Emma and DBZ, ch 41:**

Gute story  
wann geht es denn weiter?

_Danke und Bitte!_

**Olaf74, ch 12:**

WOW WOW WOW  
sprachlos drein schaut  
Einfach genial. Bitte schreib möglichst bald an dieser und anderen Geschichten weiter.

**Olaf74****, ch 36:**

I'm lost of words. Your Story is more than Fantastic. Please continue it as soon as possible.

_Danke und Bitte! Danke für dein Review und bitte für das Kapitel!_

_I am proud about such nice comments from others. And am still in search of the writer or the writer who dare wish my history in a different language translations. Harry2004_

**_- Schreibfehler von Reviewschreibern oder Schreiberinnen werden nicht behandelt oder verbessert, also bitte nicht meckern oder wundern -_**

**_So jetzt habt ihr erst mal meinen Teil der Geschichte gelesen, jetzt will ich euren Teil an der Geschichte lesen. Los jetzt, drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) und dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar zum Kapitel und dieser Geschichte bei mir loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen._**

**_Danke euer Harry2004_**

Update 9/2010


	43. Kapitel 43 Drei schwere Seelen

**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder Lebt**

_Harry Potter and the boy him again Living_

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Dieses Kapitel beruht genauso wie meine ganze Geschichte auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau die Frau es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre. Meine Geschichte folgt einer der möglichen zukünftigen Geschehnisse, ab Ende des vierten Harry Potter Buches. Also noch mit einem sehr lebendigen Sirius Black. Auch wenn ich jetzt das siebte Buch gelesen habe und die Hoffnung habe neues von JK und Harry Potter zu lesen. _

**_das Kapitel hat den Namen – _****_Drei schwere Seelen_**

_Das Kapitel schließt sich ohne Unterbrechung an das letzte Kapitel – Macht und Sicherheit._

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so dass auch nicht Mitglieder, die Möglichkeiten gegeben sind, sich zu dem Kapitel zu äußern und Ihren Kommentar abzugeben. _

_Euer Harry2004_

* * *

**Kapitel 43 – Drei schwere Seelen**

Hagrid, sagte nur noch „uff" und setzte sich unter schweren Krachen des Holzes in einen Stuhl.

Dieser Stuhl war einen solchen Schwung an Masse bei Weiten nicht gewöhnt und so drohte der Stuhl unter der Last von Hagrid zusammen zu brechen.

Hagrid hatte dies aber bemerkt und konnte dies wohl gerade eben noch kontern: Und das, obwohl er durch die Worte, die nur Sekunden zuvor gesprochen waren, vollkommen aus der bahn geworfen wurde. Er stützte seine Ellbogen wie ungewollt auf den nebenstehenden Tisch ab, gerade so das, der Stuhl entlastet wurde.

„Oh was soll ich nur tun? Oh was ist da nur geschehen? Wie soll ich mich nur gegenüber von Mr. Lee Chang benehmen? Soll ich ihn jetzt um die Hand von Meyling bitten, oder…? Oh, wer kann mir jetzt bloß helfen?", jammerte Hagrid vor sich hin, in seinen nur allzu dichten Bart.

„Kopf hoch Hagrid, das schafft du schon! Wir werden Sirius und Remus um Hilfe bitten und bestimmt kommt auch Albus uns zur Hilfe, genau wie Ron", sprach Harry und blickte hoffnungsvoll in Ron Richtung.

„Kumpel, was schaust du mich so an, ich bin schon lange in dieser Zwickmühle und zu allen unterlass ist Lee auch noch der Onkel von meiner Freundin, das hast du wohl vergessen oder wie? Ich musste seit ich und Mr. Chang hier in Hogwarts aufeinander getroffen sind, schon so mache Fragestunde von Meister Chang über mich ergehen lassen und auch meine Eltern werden nun auch langsam hoffen, dass ich die nächsten Schritt machen werde. Aber ich weiß noch gar nicht wie ich das bitteschön anstellen soll", konterte Ron.

„Wie? Man muss ich lange weggewesen sein! Ja, was geht denn hier bitte schön, für Sachen ab? Hallo kann mich mal jemand auf den neusten Stand bringen, oder so? Du Ron und Heiraten? Man ich glaube ich brauche da mal eine Pause! Aber das schaffen wir schon, ihr beide, wofür haben wir denn auch Hermine auf unserer Seite", antwortete Harry wohl gelaunt.

„Hermine? Junge wo lebst du denn? Ersten ist Hermine eine Frau. Zweitens ist Hermine sicherlich nicht auf unserer Seite, sondern auf der von Meyling und Cho. Und drittens Mister Potter, was glaubst du denn, auf was Hermine wartet?"

„Ja warum? Wo drauf soll Hermine den warten, bitte", fragte Harry voller Ungeduld.

„Na wo drauf denn Wohl, Mister Wunderful! Darauf das du Hermine nun endlich auch mal fragst!"

„Was soll ich Hermine denn fragen wollen?"

„Sirius bitte hilf uns und erkläre deinen lieben kleinen unschuldigen Patensohn, auf welche Frage unsere liebe Misses Granger wohl warten möge", säuselte Ron in Richtung von Sirius und grinste Harry dabei an.

„Ich? Mist! Jo, das ist wohl meine Aufgabe, denke ich! Man ich habe ein Déjà-vu, genau dasselbe hatte ich schon einmal, es ist zwar Jahre her aber ich sehe es wie gestern vor mir. James war genauso schwer dazu zu bringen, endlich zu verstehen aber als es dann soweit war, dass er verstanden hatte. Ja, da musste ich leiden! Mist!

Aber ja, einer muss ja, den Mist ausbaden und warum nicht der Patenonkel! Harry, du bist so langsam Erwachsen, möchtest gerne Zauberminister werden und solltest mal über deine Zukunft nachdenken, würde ich sagen. James habe ich damals so was Ähnliches gesagt, warte mal, das war ungefähr so:

_- James wir haben nun die Schule beendet, werden bald zu Auroren ausgebildet und werden dann den nächsten Schritt in die Zukunft machen! Ich glaube Lilly möchte gerne mit dir diesen nächsten Schritt machen James, was meinst du? -_

Ja ich glaube so in etwa habe ich das gesagt und James hat mich dann genauso blöd angeschaut, wie du jetzt Harry! Ich glaube du hast jetzt verstanden, was ich und Ron meinten, oder", frage Sirius?

„Ihr meint…, Ihr meint das Hermine auf einen Heiratsantrag von mir wartet oder so? Nee warum, wie kommt ihr darauf? Sie hat nie etwas gesagt, also ich weiß nicht und überhaupt, ich…", Harry war nun vollkommen neben der Spur und das merken nun auch alle anwesenden, die das Gespräch mit anhören konnten.

„Man der Sickel ist gefallen, bei Mister Potter! Ich wundere mich allerdings, dass du nicht selber mal darauf gekommen bist.", sagte Ron und grinste seinen Kumpel an.

Jetzt musste sich auch erst einmal Harry setzten und nach Halt suchen aber irgendwie half auch der Stuhl nicht viel und er wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte. Sirius setzt sich neben ihn und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter aber diese drückte bei Harry gerade nur wie ein Tonnen schwerer Stein auf seiner Schulter und dachte er würde unter seiner Last erdrückt. Aber ob das schlecht war, das konnte er nun nicht wirklich zu diesen Moment abschätzten.

„Wie kommt ihr, nur darauf? Ich und Hermine! Ja gut wir sind zusammen und wir lieben uns aber das sagt doch nicht, oder doch? Man, das soll einer Verstehen oder was? Warum müssen Frauen, den nur so kompliziert sein? Sirius, bitte hilf mir, du bist mein Pate."

„Nun Harry, da kann ich dir nicht viel Helfen, glaube ich. Das ist etwas das du selber für euch klären musst."

„Aber Sirius, ich kann doch nicht! Auch wenn ich wollte! Da ist Voldemort und die Totesser, diese Gefahren und überhaupt. Wer weiß wie das enden wird?"

„Aber genau das, ist doch auch mit ein Grund warum du Hermine fragen solltest oder meinst du nicht. Als deine Frau, ist Hermine doch viel besser geschützt als so. Und wenn die Totesser meinen, sie haben es auf Hermine abgesehen, dann ist es denen egal ob sie die Geliebte vom Feind ist oder dessen Frau! Und Merlin möge es verhindern! Das dir wirklich mal was passieren sollte, ja dann wäre Hermine immer noch durch dein Erbe sicher, bis an ihr Lebensende, oder nicht?"

„Ja, hast wohl Recht Sirius aber das kommt alles so plötzlich, grade war ich noch ein Junge, dann vergehen die Jahre wie Tage und dann dies. Das ist zu viel für mich, verstehst du das, Sirius?"

„Sicher Harry! Ich verstehe dich aber so ist es nun mal und ich glaube es wird zeit sich der Wirklichkeit zu stellen und sie zu fragen", sprach Sirius ruhig und leise zu Harry.

Harry nickte und schien geschlagen. Langsam realisierte es was geschehen war und was geschehen müsste. Er reichte Sirius seine Hand und diese zog den Jungen der wieder lebt aus den Stuhl zu sich hinauf und umarmte ihn fest und innig, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn. Leise lachte Harry und Sirius wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, da loste sich Harry von ihn und schaute zu Hagrid und Ron herüber.

„Männer! Ich glaube wir müssen reden! Was haltet ihr davon, das wir bei Hagrid in der Hütte gemeinsam etwas trinken gehen?", fragte Harry und schaute Hagrid und Ron erwartungsvoll an.

Hagrid und Ron nickten und standen auf um Harry zu folgen, der sich auch sogleich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Auf halben Wege aber drehte er sich noch mal um und sprach: „Remus, Sirius auch wenn ich noch nichts anderweitig von euch weiß, kommt ihr nicht mit?"

Remus schaute Sirius an und schon waren Sie beide aufgestanden und folgten den drein aus der Halle. In der Hütte angekommen, schwenkte Harry seinen Zauberstab und neben ausreichenden Stühlen standen auf den Tisch nun auch zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und Gläser für fünf Mann. Alle setzten sich auf einen Stuhl und Hagrid ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, dann schwiegen Sie. Harry der seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts noch nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, Hagrid und Meyling in Ihrer Hütte zu besuchen, staunte nicht schlecht, als er sich langsam in der alten Hütte, des Wildhüters umschaute. Vieles hatte sich verändert und hatte nun den Charme einer Weiblichen Hand und auch das Asiatische war nicht zu übersehen. Aber vor allem war es Heller geworden in der Hütte und auch ein wenig großer. Hier war wohl ein wenig Magie am Werk gewesen und hatte die Räume Magisch vergrößert. Ron war die Stille wohl unheimlich und so machte er sich dran und füllte jedes Glas auf dem Tisch mit Feuerwhiskey.

x-x-x

In der Hogwarts Halle war es leerer geworden und viele Schüler waren in Ihre Zimmer verschwunden und versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen oder einfach zu entspannen, nachdem was in den letzten Stunden alles vorgefallen war.

Auch die Professoren hatten sich aufgeteilt, so das die eine Hälfte schlafen konnte und die andere Hälfte mit einigen Auroren wachen geschoben hatten. Mr. Lee Chang hatte sich aufgemacht zu Professors Dumbledore´s Büro zu gelangen und hoffte ihn dort zu finden, was auch der Fall gewesen war.

Albus war in einigen Papieren vertieft und schaute nur kurz auf als Lee in sein Büro kam. Lee setzte sich in einen Lehnstuhl der schräg gegenüber dem Sekretär von Albus stand und kramte in seinen Taschen, dann zog er eine lange weiße Pfeife aus dieser und führte sie zu seinen Mund. Albus schaute kurz auf und Lee bemerkte es.

„Darf ich Albus oder stört es dich wenn ich rauche?"

„Nein Lee, es stört mich nicht, ich rauche auch hin und wieder mal gerne eine Pfeife. Ich habe auch gleich Zeit für dich, ich…"

„Lass dir Zeit Albus, lass dir Zeit!", sagte Lee und steckte sich seine Pfeife an.

Leise nuckelte er an seiner Pfeife und blies das ein oder andere schöne Rauchbild in die Luft, wobei er sich sitzend aus dem Lehnstuhl, im Büro von Albus umschaute. Viele ehemalige Schulrektoren saßen oder standen in ihren Bildern und beobachtet, die beiden im Raum. Der Phönix saß auf seiner Stange und die Mittagssonne kämpfte sich durch einige kleine Fenster auf der Empore in den Raum. Albus hatte mittlerweile seine Schreibfeder zur Seitegelegt in, die Pergamente schon säuberlich auf einen Aktenhaufen zusammen geschoben. Auch er hatte sich eine Pfeife aus seiner Schublade geholt, diese war dunkelbraun gewesen und nuckelte ein wenig an ihr herum. Kleine Schiffe und Tiere schwebten über den Köpften der beiden Männer und Lee fügte noch einige Drachen aus seinen Qualm hinzu.

„Und Lee, möchtest du mir etwas sagen, oder einfach mal mit einen alten Mann einen Pfeife rauchen?"

„Wäre es so schlimm, wenn es so wäre Albus? Ich meine das Pfeife rauchen!"

„Nein, sicherlich nicht aber ich glaube, da ist noch ein wenig mehr, was dich beschäftigt, habe ich recht", frage Albus und lies eine Dampflok aus seinen Qualm aufsteigen.

„Albus. Als diese netten Männer hier an deinen Wänden, die haben Ohren und Ohren, das heißt, es sind viele Geschöpfe, die sehr viel zu sagen haben!"

Wildes Gemurmel und mehrere laute Räuspern waren plötzlich zu hören aber bevor auch nur einer dieser Gestalten, in diesen Bildern etwas sagen konnte, was Albus beim reden und so hörten, Sie einfach nur zu.

„Lieber Freund, das waren alles sehr ehrbare Menschen, da in ihren Bildern. Jeder zwar auf seine Art aber im Grunde waren es wirklich gute Menschen, denn Sie alle waren einmal Direktoren dieser Schule Lee. … Ich will nicht beschwören, das sie immer alles nur richtig gemacht haben, in ihren leben aber ich traue ihnen und ich hoffe Sie werden mir niemals einen Grund geben, es nicht mehr zu tun."

„Gut, gut Albus und auch meine Herrschaften, hoch oben in diesen Bildern. Es sollte auch nicht böse gemeint sein, aber sicherlich können die ein oder anderen dieser ehrenwerten Herschafften, meine Bedenken verstehen. Denn wie du bereit sagtest Albus, jeder auf seiner Art."

„Richtig, Lee. Sehr richtig."

„Ist denn auch schon ein Platz für dich in diesen Ehrenwerten Räumen eingerichtet worden Albus? Wir werden auch nicht mehr jünger, auch wenn wir gerade mal, im richtigen Alter sind. Will ich dazu bemerken."

„Jeder Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei, entscheidet selbst, wie und wo er sein Büro einrichten möchte, lieber Lee. Da ich nicht weiß und es auch nicht wissen möchten, noch nicht zumindest, wer mein Nachfolger hier im Haus werden wird. Ja, daher kann ich dir auch leider nicht verraten, ob oder wie ich, mit einem Gemälde, in den Räumen des zukünftigen Direktors dieser Schule hängen werde. … Ich hoffe doch sehr, wenn es denn mal so weit seien sollte, das es ein schöner Platz ist, den ich dann vielleicht bekommen werden."

„Hört sich doch Recht vernünftig an, das was du da sagst, nun aber zu einen anderen Thema Albus. Sagst du mir, was es mit diesem Totesser auf sich hat, diesen Dave Briskel?"

„Das ist eine etwas verworrene Geschichte Lee aber gut, warum soll ich es dir nicht erzählen. Wenn er wieder gesund werden sollte, werden viele Leute mich wegen ihm fragen und da kann ich ja mal bei dir den Anfang machen."

„Danke Albus, dann fang mal an. Ich bin schon mal gespannt."

Albus nickte aber bevor er angefangen war diese Geschichte zu erzählen, besorgte er noch schnell eine Kanne Tee und ein wenig Gebäck.

„Nun, wo soll ich anfangen. Erst einmal glaube ich nicht wirklich, das Dave freiwillig zu Riddels Gefolgsmann geworden ist und zweitens glaube ich auch nicht das Dave ein böser Mensch ist. Ich lasse Madam Pomfrey, mit einem alten Freund von mir Prof. Kesselbrand, Mr. Dave Briskel untersuchen. Sie sollen raus finden, ob Briskel unter einen Zauber oder Fluch stehen könnte und wenn ja, wie man diesen beseitigen kann."

„Wer ist denn dieser Professor Kesselbrand? Ein Heiler oder so was?"

„Ja, oder so was, trifft es schon Recht gut! Der Professor war auch mal Lehrer in Hogwarts und hat uns aber vor einigen Jahren verlassen, seit dem hatte Hagrid seinen Posten in der Lehrerschaft übernommen. Über lange Jahre hinweg war Professor Kesselbrand an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei der Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er ging bereits vor einigen Jahren in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand, um sich noch ein wenig seiner verbliebenen Gliedmaßen erfreuen zu können. Aber er ist ein wahrer Meister, wenn es um Zauber und Flüche geht, die zum Teil oder ganz, mit Hilfe von Magischen Geschöpfen vollbracht wurden und daran dachte ich als ich Dave in die Augen geschaut habe."

„Solche Zauber sind sehr schwer und gefährlich, für die Person, auf die sie angewandt werden, Albus. Ich hoffe das ist dir bewusst."

„Dies ist mit bewusst Lee aber wir haben es hier mit Tom Riddel zu tun und dem sind die Leben der Menschen vollkommen egal. Und er weiß auch, dass ich einen normalen Fluch sofort erkennen würde und beseitigen könnte."

„So glaubst also nicht daran, dass dieser Briskel unter einen Imperius-Fluch gestanden haben könnte oder noch immer steht?"

„Nein, nun wirklich nicht, denn wie ich schon sagte, ich kenne Dave und sein Willen wäre zu stark, als das solch ein Fluch lange genug bei ihm Bestand hätte. Seine Eltern waren vor vielen Jahren, wo ich noch nicht in Hogwarts lebte, meine Nachbarn gewesen, auch wenn sie einige Meilen von unserem Haus entfernt wohnten. Ich hatte sie, bei einigen Nachforschungen näher kennen gelernt und wir verstanden uns immer recht gut. Ihr Sohn Dave habe ich erst nach ihren Tod in Hogwarts kennen gelernt, er war zwei oder drei Jahre über Toms Klasse gewesen und hat sich später zu einen waren Forscher für Mittelalterliche Magie entwickelt. Es hatte dann England verlassen, um in weit entfernten Ländern weiter zu forschen und seit den habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich verstehe und darum glaubst du auch nicht, dass er freiwillig zu Voldemort gegangen ist."

„Richtig! Ich glaube er wäre eher gestorben, bevor er Tom gedient hätte, Grindelwald hatte damals seine Eltern umgebracht und das hat er nie vergessen."

„Grindelwald? Gellert Grindelwald, der damals mit den Nazis in Deutschland zusammen gearbeitet hatte?"

„Ja richtig Lee. Gellert war es gewesen der Daves Eltern damals einfach mal so, weil er gerade Lust danach verspürte getötet hatte."

„Dann kann ich deine Sorgen und Bedenken wegen Dave Briskel verstehen", sagte Lee und bemerkte das Albus nicht gerne an diese Zeit erinnert werden wollte und so wechselte er das Thema.

„Albus mal was anderes! Was kannst du mir den so über Hagrid so sagen und kann ich Meyling unbesorgt bei ihm lassen? Kann er für sie Sorgen und ist er ein guter Mann?"

Albus Gesicht hellte auf und ein Lächeln war zu sehen. Er war sichtlich froh über ein anders Thema zu reden und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee, bevor er Lee ein wenig über Hagrid berichtete.

Fortsetzung folgt…

_So damit ist das 43ste Kapitel nun endlich auch abgeschlossen und das Kapitel Nr. 44 kann beginnen!_

_Und bitte unten links den Button drücken und Kommentar (Reviews) schreiben! Dies gilt auch für alle Schwarzleser und Gäste von _

_DANKE euer Harry2004 _

* * *

R/A:

FlorianFortescue, ch 42:

10 Monate, einfach weg, und kein Kommentar. Starkes Stück!  
Die Fehlerquote ist viel besser als bei den ersten Kapiteln. Über das Wort wirsch bin ich jedoch gestolpert. Es leitet sich aus dem Alemannischen "wirr" ab und bedeutet schroff, zornig, wild. Ich nehme aber an das Du eher verwirrt oder überfordert meinst. Ob die Quelle nun Lokalkolorit oder Unachtsamkeit ist vermag ich nicht zu ermessen.

_Ja, es war eine lange Zeit aber wirklich weg war ich nicht, ich habe gelesen und Reviews abgegeben. Kapitel von mir überarbeitet und neu eingespielt, nur was neues, das wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen aber das liegt leider auch immer noch an dem starken Stress, denn ich zur Zeit habe. Sorry noch mal, aber ist leider so. Ansonsten Danke für das Review auch Danke an alle die Schwarzleser, die mir kein Review gegeben haben aber es vielleicht noch tun. Eurer Harry2004_

Moanah, ch 42:

Heey!  
Ich habe mir schon ernsthafte Sorgen um deine Gesundheit gmacht! Nein, Scherz :D schön, dass du auch wieder zu uns gefunden hast! ;)  
Jaja, die Schreibfehler, ein elendes Thema. Hast du eigentlich jemanden, der dir die Geschichte nochmal durchliest und Schreibfehler rausstreicht? z.B. Schreibt man "Sie" nur gross, wenn man an in einem Dialog eine Person mit der Höflichkeitsform anspricht. Den Fehler habe ich jetzt sicher 10 Mal gesehen.  
Ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten. Nur als gut gemeinter Tipp gemeint. Sonst kann ich dir die einzelnen Kaps gerne durchlesen, ich brauche höchstens eine halbe Stunde. ;) Ein lieb gemeintes Angebot.  
Harry als Zauberminister? Eine neue Situation, sicher keine schlechte Idee. Ich bin gespannt, wie er damit umgehen wird, weil er schon eine sehr bodenständige Person ist. Aber genau das könnte das richtige sein. ;) Ich bin gespannt auf das neue Kap.  
Wie lange es auch dauern wird ;D Liebe Grüsse, Moanah

_Hallo Moanah!_

_Nett wieder von dir zu hören(Lesen). Gesundheitlich geht es so, aber danke wegen den sorgen. Rechschreibung und Fehler (Oh Graus). Ich weiß ich bin nicht immer der beste in der Grammatik aber ich hoffe in der Fantasie. Bei uns beiden prallen dann auch noch die alte und die neue Rechtsschreibung auf einander (Oh Himmel) Grins! Ich werde mich bessern aber schau selbst und ich hoffe das dir die Geschichte an sicht trotzdem gefällt. Ich hab nee E-Mail und wenn du Lust und Zeit hast, dann sende mir ruhig das ein oder andere Kapitel zu(Tipp!). Und zum Rest, da kann ich nur sagen, schade kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel, oder so! Grins! Gruß Harry2004_

Osiris Black, ch 42:

Hallo!  
Super FF!  
Auch ich habe deine Geschichte gelesen und fand sie einfach nur genial! Nun soll Harry als Minister kanditieren? Diese ist einfach klasse! Auch finde ich es super, dass Harry sich andauernd Zuspruch bei Hermine holt! Die FF ist einfach nur genial! Bin schon gespannt wie es weiter geht...  
Osiris Black

_Danke und bitte schön! Bitte schön weiterlesen und immer schon Reviews schreiben. Harry2004_

**_- Schreibfehler von Reviewschreibern oder Schreiberinnen werden nicht behandelt oder verbessert, also bitte nicht meckern oder wundern -_**

**_So jetzt habt ihr erst mal meinen Teil der Geschichte gelesen, jetzt will ich euren Teil an der Geschichte lesen. Los jetzt, drückt unter links den Knopf (OK neben Review) und dann könnt ihr alle euren Kommentar zum Kapitel und dieser Geschichte bei mir loswerden. Ich lasse auch weiterhin Anonyme Kommentare zu auch wenn mir diese nicht so gefallen._**

**_Danke euer Harry2004_**

_Update 9/2010_**_  
_**


End file.
